


Hoe Of The Month

by sonicravenx



Series: Fire Emblem: Three Hoes Series [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Alpha Edelgard von Hresvelg, Angst, Battle, Bisexual Claude von Riegan, Bisexual Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Bisexuality, Boners, Bottom Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Claude von Riegan is a Little Shit, Comedy, Daily Upload, Doggy Style, Drama & Romance, Dry Humping, Erotica, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Frottage, Gay Sex, Hoe of the Month, I Repeat- SLOW BURN, Kink, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Minor Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Minor Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Minor Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Minor Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Minor My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan, Oblivious My Unit | Byleth, Porn, Porn With Plot, Possessive Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Pre-Time Skip, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Public Sex, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Selectively Mute My Unit | Byleth, Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Sub Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Throwing Shade, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 144
Words: 192,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicravenx/pseuds/sonicravenx
Summary: "It has come to Lady Rhea's attention that the House Leaders are fighting over their favorite Professor- Byleth. So, to quell this situation, Lady Rhea and Seteth curated the “House of the Month” certificate; the greatest House the previous month gets their choice of their Professor for the next! A true war between Edelgard, Dimitri, and Claude over Byleth ensues; one that brings out the sexual desires that they all have buried deep within! How will such a system fair within the walls of Garreg Mach?!"





	1. The House of the Month Program, Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> -10/1/19-  
"This is a direct continuation of my Story, “Edelgard’s Handkerchief”, which can be found with the "Three Hoes" Series.  
Please go see Series Notes for more details info on the Series layout.  
[Edit] This series WILL HAVE WEEKLY UPLOADS SUNDAY’s @ MIDNIGHT EST!!! This story used to be a daily upload that I am now transitioning into a weekly. Please bear with me while I try to make this come to fruition!  
*****  
This story takes place in Pre-Timeskip Fire Emblem: Three Houses.  
There is no set prerequisites for this, but almost ALL other stories in this series will takes place Pre-Time skip, and thus contain no spoilers on it- beyond what might be revealed in some support scenes post-time skip that might apply. But for the most part, this will be spoiler-free, and smut and battle filled. Specifically, the story is rated 'Explicit' because I believe the story to possess explicit content (i.e. graphic depictions of mature content), as well as contain explicit content in the future. It is also rated as such because of the stories that are tied to it that are in the Series. If you believe you are about to read a story where every word is sex you might be disappointed lol. Also I want to point out if you didn't see the tags that this story is a ***SLOW BURN***. But despite the slowness many in my story are 'fast' if you catch the drift lol.  
*****  
Bolded texts refer to things that are: Either just being introduced, are Key Words/People, or things that are key to remember.  
*****  
The story follows a Calendar System similar to the game; where events take place relatively on the same days that they did in the actual game. To help keep track, I have listed the Calendar days, and the Chapters that take place on them.  
*****Calendar Key*****  
[Great Tree Moon]  
4/23 (Chapter 1 - Chapter 11)  
4/24 (Chapter 12 - Chapter 33)  
4/25 (Chapter 34 - Chapter 139)  
4/26 (Chapter 140 - ???)  
_____  
4/30 *MOCK BATTLE*  
*****
> 
> CHECK THE SERIES NOTES FOR UPLOAD SCHEDULE ON OTHER SERIES.
> 
> Thanks for reading". -@Sonicravenx

The **Great Tree Moon** month at Garreg Mach was anything but uneventful for the students at the monastery, as **Byleth** served their first month in the Blue Lions House. During this time, there was a huge controversy over their decision; particularly with **[Edelgard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417624/chapters/48434687)** , and **Claude** \- who wanted Byleth within their House as the House Professor, and not in the Blue Lions with **Dimitri**. This tension often unfolded in underhanded tactics, provocative persuasion, and outright arguments around school grounds to persuade Byleth into changing Houses. This also trickled down into other students within the Houses, who clearly could see the superior tact Byleth radiated in correlation to other proctors, and all saw Byleth as the key to achieving their own personal goals; as such, everyone wanted Byleth.

This complication has since made it’s round around the monastery; from students mouths, to other personnel within Garreg Mach, to the Knight of Seiros, and soon to **Seteth** and **Lady Rhea’**s ears. Both Lady Rhea and Seteth both have had enough of the bickering, and soon had to come up with a sure-fire way to quarrel the tension, as well as promote House growth. Towards the end of the Great Tree Moon- just days before the Mock Battle, Lady Rhea issued a summons of all House Leaders, and all Professors to congregate in the Audience Hall…

*****

Byleth, **Manuela** , **Hanneman**, Edelgard, Dimitri, and Claude all make their way to the Audience Chamber- all unaware of why they have been called. They all stand in a line in front of Seteth, and Lady Rhea. Byleth silently stands there as they look side to side at all the others- attempting to put together for themselves as to why they are here. Suddenly, Byleth hears a voice inside of their head.

“_ I bet you are about to get your ass handed to you… _ ” said **Sothis** inside Byleth’s mind. Byleth scoffs softly to themself.

“_ What? I don’t think so- I haven’t even done anything!... You are just messing with me… _” thought Byleth back to Sothis- who chuckles away at Byleth’s nervousness. Dimitri then looks over to Byleth.

“Is everything alright, Professor?” asked Dimitri. Byleth then looks over.

“Huh? Y-Yea, I’m sorry- just in my head a bit…” said Byleth. Manuela, who looks disheveled, goes to speak first.

“Lady Rhea. Can I please ascertain as to why we all have been called here at such an early hour in the day? Why, I haven't even had time to properly apply my makeup!...” said Manuela- feeling a bit groggy. Hanneman scoffs.

“Really Manuela? It looks just as good as you always do it, though” said Hanneman. Manuela gives Hanneman a mean side-eye.

“Silence!...” said Seteth- calling for attention forward. Lady Rhea then sighs, and puts on an endearing smile.

“Professors… House Leaders... I do apologize in advance for calling you all here at such short notice…” said Lady Rhea.

“Don’t worry, Lady Rhea. It is our honor to be graced with your presence” said Edelgard as she bows. Claude rolls his eyes.

“*cough* *cough* Kiss-ass *cough*” said Claude. Edelgard looks over and grunts towards Claude, while Dimitri attempts to hold back a chuckle. Seteth sighs.

“Lady Rhea, please continue on telling them why they have been summoned” said Seteth. Lady Rhea then clears her throat.

“So, over the past few weeks, we have gotten an upsurge of complaints and concerns from other students- from hearsay, so them conveying their grievances to the counselor, other faculty, the Knights of Seiros, and the clergymen about the atmosphere in the Houses- pertaining Byleth’s positioning. And, we are now aware that there as been House-to-House tension and rivalry attempting to shift the Professor’s class positioning to their liking” said Seteth in an irritated tone. Hearing this, the House leaders tense up, and Manuela, shocked at the comment, groans in satisfaction.

“Oh- thank _ god _ you are commenting on this! That has been urking my last nerve! S-Sorry, Professor Byleth- it’s not your fault- I know… But because all the students are starting to get roped into this issue, it has been harder to keep the Black Eagles students’ attention on me! And if I’m being honest- you pulling the attention from me is quite an annoyance! Agh, I didn’t experience this much fight for attention since my days at Mittelfrank!” said Manuela as she looks towards Byleth. Hanne man then starts to chuckle. 

“Well- for the first time in forever, me and Manuela can agree on an issue; the apparent quarrel over Byleth’s positioning has been a thorn in my side for the past couple weeks- from a teacher’s perspective. However Manuela… Please don’t place your insecurity of the spotlight being constantly taken from you on the Professor- they clearly are already dealing with enough as it is!” said Hanneman. Manuela looks over to Hanneman, and scoffs.

“Hanneman- you wear that monocle on your right eye ‘cause of eye issues due to age I presume?… Would you like to have an issue with your _ left _ eye as well?” asked Manuela in a baiting angry tone. Hanneman clears his throat.

“... I think you need to wear a whole bag over your whole face due to _ your _ age. And that isn’t a presumption” said Hanneman- snapping back in a regal tone. Manuela gasps.

“Wow…” said Claude in awe of their bickering. Seteth groans loudly.

“Agh! This is what I mean! This is even making the Professors fight amongst each other! Claude, Dimitri, Edelgard- do you understand the repercussions of your actions?” asked Seteth. Edelgard gets shocked by the accusation.

“B-But Seteth! I am not doing anything to cause trouble!” said Edelgard. Dimitri then scoffs.

“_ Please _! Do not lie in front of Lady Rhea; you have been stalking and gawking at my House Professor all month because of your jealousy over them not choosing your House! I would expect that level of decorum from Claude- but not you!” said Dimitri. Claude then looks over to Dimitri in shock. 

“H-Hey! don't rope me in! You can say a lot about me, but I’m _ no _ liar! Plus, I think this House-to-House quarreling is really just Dimitri and Edelgard; I told Teach that they should choose the House that they wanted to essentially… However, I added in that they should choose the House that gave them the least amount of drama; clearly that statement is now void because there would of been drama in picking any House that isn’t Edelgard’s! ” said Claude- defending himself while proving a point. Edelgard then scoffs in annoyance.

“Those are a lot of accusations, Claude. Would you like to say that closer to my axe?” asked Edelgard. Claude chuckled and held his hands up.

“Hey! Let’s not sully a beautiful woman’s hands with blood now! Hehe. I like the promiscuous scheming Edelgard- not the tight ass Edelgard. You _must_ be spending too much time with the tightest ass in the monastery- Dimitri” said Claude. Byleth, Edelgard, and Dimitri all gasp by his comment.

“C-Claude!? Stop with your vulgar comments!” said Dimitri- becoming flustered.

“_ Oh my God! They are totally fighting all over you! _” said Sothis inside Byleth’s mind. Byleth, becoming more confused and uncomfortable, attempts to speak.

“Lady Rhea… Seteth… The tension that has been created by me being in the monastery has been something I have noticed- and I’m sorry that my being here has been a pain to many… I’m currently attempting to figure out how to remedy the situation- but I’m not sure; I care for all students- even in other Houses. I’m just doing my job…” said Byleth. Hearing these words, all others in the room starts to feel a bit guilty for Byleth’s feelings about the situation. Lady Rhea sighs.

“I understand your words, Byleth. I’m sorry that you have been placed in this unwanting position. That is why me and Seteth have attempted to come up with a method that will hopefully appease everyone” said Lady Rhea. Suddenly, all the House Leaders and Professors become confused.

“What do you mean, Lady Rhea?” asked Dimitri. Seteth clears his throat preparation to explain how his and Lady Rhea’s plan will unfold…

“The tension has been due to Byleth’s positioning, and everyone wanting the best experiences from all Professors. Initially, we have had a Professor assigned to each House, and it was up to the assigned Professor to proctor each House of students. And, the estate of the House relied solely on the guidance of the Professor with the students, and the symbiotic growth between the two factors- so to speak. Since we already have a system in place where other Professors and Knights can have students sit in on seminars they lead, we started to consider if a system like that was more or less the ‘standard’ of practice. You can think of it similar to a ‘Professor Rotation System’” said Seteth.

“Professor Rotation System? What does that mean?” asked Hanneman.

“Our initial system has one Professor in charge of a group of students the entire semester they are here. And all traits they need would have came directly from that Professor. In this Rotational System- at any given point you as Professors can and will be in charge of _ all _ students. This gets rid of biases, and gives each student the chance to be lead by their Professor of choice- in theory. This is a system we have never implemented, so this year's students will be the guinea pigs- so to speak” said Seteth. As they hear this, the House Leaders’ eye then light up.

“_ So… If the Professors rotate... Then I could potentially have Byleth as mine!~ This is joyous to hear! _” thought Edelgard.

“_ W-What? A Rotation System? S-So… The Professor might be taken from me!? _” thought Dimitri. Claude then looks over to Dimitri and Edelgard.

“_ Those two are either pissing their pants- or seconds away from cumming in their pants from hearing this. This just got hella’ interesting! I guess... I gotta steal Teach from them somehow _” thought Claude. Byleth then sighs.

“So… If we are doing that system… How is the Professor- per-House determined?” asked Byleth.

“Ah! I’m glad you asked. Mind my absence for a moment… Oh- I have been working on this all week!” said Seteth as he suddenly became a bit excited as he went into the other room for a second. Lady Rhea then grins as she begins to speak.

“We have been trying to come up with an unbiased system that we can gauge just that. Seteth and I personally didn’t care how the Professors choose their House- but just that they had a House to look over. We thought that by letting the Professor choose their House- that they would place them in an environment suitable for them. We understand that this system is now asking for the Professors to change this fact, but we thought to place this decision in the student’s hands and by this, promote student moral” said Lady Rhea. 

“Huh? So, our positions are determined by the students? How???” asked Manuela. Seteth then re-enters the room, holding what looks like an easel covered by a cloth. He sets in front of the House Leaders and Professors, and stands behind it.

“Your position is determined by this!” said Seteth as he takes the cloth off. As he reveals what is underneath they are shocked to see a Plaque- one that reads ‘_ House of the Month _ ’, with an area in the middle that is vacant- as if something is to be placed there in the future. “This is the Certification Plaque for the ‘ **House of the Month System**’ we are going to field test the upcoming months. In short, the House that holds this Plaque will have their House Flag adorned in the middle, and will have the first pick of choosing what Professor is the best pick to lead their respective House that month. And, each month, this Plaque will be re-handed out the House that will hold it next” continued Seteth. Everyone in the room- except Lady Rhea- gasps as Seteth says this. What could this Plaque means for the future of all Three Houses!?

-CHAPTER END-


	2. The House of the Month Program, Part 2 (End)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What could this System mean for the Professors of Garreg Mach?"

“W-What?!” shouted Dimitri as he looks at the Plaque in front of him.

“So, a Plaque that gives us the ability to choose a House Leader? That’s quite intriguing” said Edelgard.

“But Seteth- who chooses the Professor? And, what qualifies the House to get the Plaque?” asked Claude.

“Well, the answer to your first question should be an easy guess- the House Leaders. In terms of your second question, we thought it was appropriate to judge the House of the Month on what House is the ‘best’ House the previous month- so to speak. So, we will be judging that fact based off a collection of factors; merit, growth, scores during tests, mission completion, the overall skill of the House, and other minute factors. Keep in mind- this system is new, so bear with us if this system has its quirks, but we determined that using the Houses own aptability to determine who gets the honor of choosing their teacher would spark the students to perform better, and in term show us how each Professor affects each House. This system will in theory- promote overall growth among all students” said Seteth. Dimitri then grunts.

“B-But, that’s not fair to the Blue Lions!” shouted Dimitri. Everyone then looks to Dimitri.

“Hm? Howso?’ asked Seteth. 

“The Professor has already chosen us! And, our House has now gotten used to the teachings of our Professor! To rob us of that union- potentially- might be detrimental to what we already worked towards! Plus, you are just going to force the Professors to just be passed around to whoever wants them the most?!” said Dimitri. Seteh then hums to himself. Lady Rhea then looks to Seteth.

“That _ is _ a good point…” said Lady Rhea. Seteth groans.

“Ahem! Well, if the Professors opt out of participating- I suppose there can be other methods… And I see how that might affect the estate of the Blue Lions… But, it is our belief that there might be things one Professor might be able to excel in conveying to the students over others. Also, while the main tension is with Byleth- there have been issues brought to the counselor about students being stressed due to Byleth’s sudden position and placement- some feeling uneasy by being lead by someone that essentially nobody knows. These complaints as well stuck in my ear, as even I still hold those same reservations and feelings of unease by this” said Seteth.

“_ Huh? There are students that find an issue with YOU leading their House? Wow… I guess you still need to change public perception… _” said Sothis to Byleth. Byleth then hums to themself- factoring what they just heard.

“S-Still! I think we should not do this system; this is only an issue because Edelgard would not leave my Professor alone!” said Dimitri.

“Accusations… Accusations… I for one am fine with this system, because if we are judging on those factors- then the Black Eagles will simply be House of the Month each time” said Edelgard- getting annoyed.

“Oh please! The only 'Plaque' you will monopolize is the plaque growing in between your teeth! I am in opposition to this!” proclaimed Dimitri. Edelgard then eyes down Dimitri.

“You are treading thin waters, Dimitri…” said Edelgard.

“Ah, come on Prince- you scared of your precious Teach being taken from you?” teased Claude. Dimitri blushed.

‘I-I beg your pardon?!” responded Dimitri. Claude laughs as the other two snarl at each other. Byleth sighs seeing this, and in noticing Byleth’s deposition- Lady Rhea then looks to Byleth.

“Well, you are the Professor of the Blue Lions… Would you- and the other Professors- object to partaking in this program?” asked Lady Rhea. Byleth starts to think hard about this. Manuela then speaks up as Byleth thinks.

“Well I personally am not liking being passed around, myself. However, I do see the strategy of having multiple points of influence” said Manuela. Hanneman then gets shocked at hearing this.

“But- aren’t you used to getting passed around like a soup ladle?” asked Hanneman.

“Oof…” said Claude and Dimitr, while Edelgard, Lady Rhea, and Seteth gasp. Manuela then grunts at Hanneman.

“Hanneman- I know you are just jealous because the only thing women pass to you is your daily dose of vitamins- alongside a plate of tapioca. Agh, I feel sorry for whatever House gets stuck with you; the Golden Deer this month have been at the bottom of the barrel!” said Manuela.

“H-Hey! I’m _ right _ here!” said Claude- feeling attacked. Manuela sighs.

“M-My apologies… Back at Mittelfrank, having guest instructors teaching your students their techniques- or even having multiple instructors in the room joint teaching- can greatly improve the students. You just need to ensure that no one steps on each others toes” said Manuela.

“E-Exactly. So, this system will not only unify the students- but the Professors as well” said Seteth. Hanneman grunts.

“Well, I do see the positive for this implementation. So, I am for it if Professor Byleth is…” said Hanneman.

“So, Professor? It looks as if the decision falls on you” said Lady Rhea. Everyone then looks at Byleth- who has been thinking about this whole time. Dimitri, as he looks at Byleth starts to get anxious; since he already has Byleth in the Blue Lions his house he feels a bit territorial that that might change. 

“_ Please- say no, Professor!... _” thought Dimitri. Byleth looks to Dimitri, and feels his desperation for them to stay in the Blue Lions, but Byleth’s aspiration to help the students in not tied to any one House. In reality, they secretly like the idea. But, by saying yes- Dimitri will be saddened. Suddenly, Byleth hears a voice in their head.

“_ Hey! I think that you should do it! We would get more closer to each student if we were in each House; we kinda had to make the decision for a House based on first impressions and pre-described notions we picked up prior to that point. Plus- it does seem that each House Leader seems determined to have you! Maybe they all will try harder like Lady Rhea thinks… _” said Sothis to Byleth. Byleth takes what Sothis says into consideration.

“So, how would next month’s House be determined with that system, if we have already been assigned? As far as I know- no one has been going on missions as of yet” asked Byleth. Seteh then gets alerted, and goes to speak.

“Ah! I almost overlooked that point. I spoke about the months preceding that will implement this factor, but I forgot to talk about how this month’s certification will be dealt out. You see- the Mock Battle between the Houses will take place at the end of the month. As such, we also determined that for this month that instead of relying on our system, the House of the Month will be determined on whoever is the last standing House during that bout. And, to make it fair up until that point- the Professors shall cease proctoring their respective Houses, act within the rotation system, and act as proxies for the battle. During the said battle- instead of leading your team to victory- you will instead keep track of your House loses; not interfering with the battle as they will essentially be fighting for the right to choose one of you to best represent their House. So, up until that point- use what you can gather to steel your respected House for the fight” said Seteth.

“Hm… So the Mock Battle determines the House of the Month… We have it in the bag already then” said Edelgard.

“Keep dreaming, Edelgard! Your House just doesn't have the strategy that we have!” said Claude as he laughs.

“Claude- your way of ‘strategy’ is underhanded tactics. You might try to set traps around the battlefield in your favor” said Edelgard.

“Hey! That sounds like a nice idea- I might have to remember that…” said Claude- teasing Edelgard, making her scoff at his sentiment. 

“However, I must say- just for Claude’s sake- that Dimitri already having the teachings of Professor Byleth might leave the Golden Deer at a disadvantage. That fact clearly wouldn’t affect the Black Eagles, but I’m just trying to point out what I notice” said Edelgard.

"Are you insinuating that my teaching methods are inferior in the Golden Deer?" asked Hanneman. Claude, hearing Edelgard criticize his House, scoffs. 

“_ Please _! In your dreams, my aggy Empress! We at the Golden Deer take any challenge in stride, and use our own wit to accomplish our goals! We don’t just ride on clout- like you” said Claude. Seteth then clears his throat- calling for attention once more.

“Again- we are aware of the quirks in this system. So, that is why the Professors would have to commence the rotation starting… Today. We thought that if each House got each teacher’s teachings- on top of substitutes from either me or one of the Knights, that that would even things out. And, if we start today, discounting Sunday, you three Professors would be rotated through each House at least twice. So, Byleth, you will be moving to the Golden Deer, Manuela to the Blue Lions, and Hanneman to the Black Eagles. That _ is _ all if Byleth agrees” asked Seteth. Byleth then sighs.

“... I suppose… Trying it out would not do much hurt in the long run…” said Byleth. Hearing this disappointed Dimitri, excited Claude, and was the delight of Edelgard- seeing that they all have a chance to have Byleth in reality. Lady Rhea sighs in relief.

“Well, I’m glad that we have gotten that out of the way… Again, I apologize for any inconveniences. I hope that this system does nothing but positive for the students of Garreg Mach” said Lady Rhea.

“If that is all understood, that is all,” said Seteth. Manuela stretches out her back as she sighs.

“Ahh! Well, now that _ that _ is done- I’m going to go re-situate myself. And Hanneman- if you have something slick to say, I swear I will **Nosferatu** you all the way to the Horsebow Moon!” said Manuela as she waves her finger in Hanneman’s face. Hanneman chuckles.

“I won't! I swear, I got out my clap backs already; I have to recharge myself so I can create some more for later today” said Hanneman. Manuela groans.

“Whatever. I will return to you later so I can give you my class notes to teach my class with…” said Manuela. 

“Oh! That’s right. Byleth, I will be giving you my class notes for the Golden Deer. You should give yours for the Blue Lions to Manuela as well” said Hanneman. Byleth nods their head as they both start to walk away. Dimitri, who looks disappointed, groans to himself as he looks down. Noticing then, Byleth walks over. 

‘Dimitri, I’m sorry. But- I think this will be a great experience for you- and all the students. Please understand” said Byleth. Dimitri sighs.

“I do… I just… I just wanted my favorite Professor to stay mine…” said Dimitri as he blushes. Byleth is taken aback by his words, and isn’t sure what to say. However, seeing Byleth and Dimitri talk, Claude goes over to interrupt. 

“Hey! Whatchy’all talkin’ ‘bout? I want in!” said Claude as he places his arm around DImitri’s shoulder, “Since it seems that Teach in _ my _ House for today- I think any conversations pertaining them I should be included as the Golden Deer House Leader, correct? Hehe” said Claude- seemingly teasing Dimitri. 

“G-Get off, Claude…” said Dimitri as he tries to unhand Claude’s arm from his shoulder as he gets flustered. Claude then chuckles, and puts his face in close proximity to Dimitri’s.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of Teach, my Prince. Don’t be sad- you’ll get them back in like two days! I don’t wanna see your pretty face cry now” said Claude as he makes the motion on DImitri’s face as if he is wiping away a tear. Dimitri then gets beat red, and backs away from Claude.

“S-Stop! I’m not sad! Agh!” said Dimitri as he turns around from embarrassment. Edelgard then walks over to Dimitri and Claude.

“Well Claude, enjoy the Professor’s presence- for now. Because once the Mock Battle happens- that will _ never _ happen again!” said Edelgard. Claude laughs.

“Oh stop! Oh- you are gonna make my sides hurt, Edelgard! Haha! The fact that you really are so vain, and think so highly of yourself, that you think that will ever happen!” said Claude. Dimitri then sighs and begins to speak.

“... Professor… I’m going to work extra hard in your absence, so I prove that you deserve to stay in the Blue Lions! Just you see!” said Dimitri as he turns back around with newfound determination and resolve. Edelgard and Claude then chuckle hearing this. Edelgard then starts to bow to all the rest in the room.

“Hopefully all that ‘hard work’ doesn’t go to waste. Claude, Dimitri, Seteth, Lady Rhea- I bid you adieu. I have to start the preparations for the Black Eagles welcoming party for our _ future _ Professor for the month! And, I guess we can also do a little something for Hanneman as well...” said Edelgard as she starts to walk away laughing to herself. Dimitri then grunts.

“That prude woman! She will rue the day she started this! Professor, please do not get too comfortable in the Golden Deer. Have a nice day Seteth and Lady Rhea. Oh, and Claude- don’t ruin the Professor’s tact with your unethical approaches to problem solving” said Dimitri as he starts to walk away. Claude laughs some more as he watches Dimitri leave.

“They are all just jealous of us Teach! Well, looks like I can enjoy you all to myself for today! Come on! Let’s go to the Golden Deer House!” said Claude as he takes Byleth’s hand, and starts to leave the Audience Hall. 

“_ Well- I guess this is the start of a new beginning of sorts! This could be fun! They clearly are gonna be fighting over you, so get the gloomy look off your faceI _” said Sothis to Byleth. Byleth, not really liking the rivalry portion of this system, decides to take the situation with stride- thinking that they now can guide all the students in the monastery to a better future. As they all leave, Lady Rhea then sighs- as if a huge weight has been lifted from her shoulders. Seteth looks over to her.

“It seems they all have the intention of securing Byleth to their House over the other two. I hope this decision does not backfire on us” said Seteth. Lady Rhea then turns to Seteth.

“I’ll pray to the Goddess that it doesn’t as well…” said Lady Rhea.

_ This is the beginning of a story of hoeisms... _

-CHAPTER END-


	3. The Golden Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Byleth's rotation starts! And immediately they are showered with love by their new House! But, other Houses might wanna rain on their parade..."

Word of the ‘House of the Month’ soon made its rounds around the monastery as Seteth had Knights tack the Plaque onto the side of the Reception Hall wall in the Courtyard. This changes the air of the monastery slightly as the students became more determined to try their hardest at the Mock Battle. However, others were not as happy for this certification now daunting over them- specifically Dimitri. He sits in the Blue Lions house staring at the Plaque groaning. Suddenly, **Sylvain** walks up behind him, and pats him on the shoulder.

“Hey! It’s not the end of the world! We just gotta do well in the Mock Battle, and we get our professor back!” said Sylvain- attempting to be hopeful. Dimitri then gets startled.

"Oh! Sylvain- you startled me. I-I’m not worried about that, I’m just…” said Dimitri- attempting to hide his anxiety. Sylvain sighs.

“Well, _ if _ that is how you feel in secret- you won’t get any closer if you just sulk. And, can you not do your sulking _ not _ in front of our classroom? You are scaring away the ladies!” requested Sylvain.

“S-Sylvain! You should have other things to worry about than you trying to bang something!” said Dimitri.

“H-Hey! I don’t intend to jump down a girl’s dress that quick! You start with dinner, a little flirting, and that might come afterwards… Courting, Dimitri- courting” said Sylvain. Dimitri sighed and turned to look back out in the courtyard. However, as they do so, they see Claude walking out with Byleth- holding hands! 

“W-Wha-...!” said a shocked Dimitri. At the same time, Edelgard- holding tea in her hand- walks out of her own classroom, and sees the same thing happening. She drops her tea cup on the ground in pure shock as she gasps.

“W-Why is Claude holding the Professor’s hand like that?! Agh!!!” said Edelgard as she shrieks to herself. Claude, intently trying to attract looking, starts to giggle. However, Byleth seems oblivious to it all; they see Dimitri and Edelgard looking, and feels as if they are extremely annoyed with Claude. Byleth then turn to Claude.

“They are staring us down… A-Are you sure you need to hold my hand right now? I know where the class is you know…” asked Byleth. Claude chuckles.

“Teach, I’m just so elated that you are going to lead our class, that I just don’t want anything to happen to you on the way there. I’ve been watching every pebble on the ground- every turning corner- for anything that might ruin this moment for our class. And I do this because there might be _ onlookers _ that might try to kill us with their stares and harm us with rumors, but fear not! My radiant tenacity shall protect us! Now- let’s go to class!” said Claude as he guides Byleth to the Golden Deer House. Dimitri, grunting, then attempts to approach Claude.

“Claude! I swear, if you try anything crazy with the Professor!...” said Dimitri attempting to threaten Claude. Claude giggles.

“Huh? Sorry, I can’t hear you! I only hear Golden Deer students and Professors… That’s why I can hear Teach loud and clear!” responded Claude.

“B-But, I didn’t say anything…” said Byleth.

“Shh, Teach- just play along! Have a nice class today, Prince Dimitri!” said Claude as he waves to Dimitri in a taunting motion. He then takes Byleth into the Golden Deer classroom. Byleth then looks back at Dimitri with slight guilt.

"_I feel bad... I was going to do my idea today with the Blue Lions... Guess it will have to wait..._" thought Byleth.

"_That idea with the Handkerchiefs? Please don't..._" said Sothis within Byleth's mind. As he sees Claude and Byleth walk away, Dimitri then grunts.

“Curses, Claude!...” said Dimitri as he starts to walk away from Sylvain.

“H-Hey, wait Dimitri! Agh…” said Sylvain who attempts to call him back, but fails. 

Edelgard, across the courtyard, repeatedly taps her foot on the ground as she watches this exchange happen- attempting to hide her jealousy. She stands just a bit outside the Black Eagles Classroom, as some of the members sit there awaiting the start of class. They chatter amongst themselves about various things, but as some start to bring up the Plaque outside- and others notice Edelgard’s deposition shift as she watches the situation unfold with Claude, Dimitri, and Byleth, the air of the classroom shifts as well...

“Agh!... This stupid 'House of the Month’ thing is so dumb!... Our House was fine with Manuela, and now Edelgard is actin’ all funny!” said **Caspar**\- annoyed by the shift in the monastery.

“You think? I think that Hanneman will be able to provide intriguing study, and give us the increase of knowledge. We might learn things Manuela could not teach us” said **Petra** . **Dorothea**, situated near them, turns to join in the conversation.

“I’ve been in Manuela’s presence ever since my time in the Mittelfrank Opera Company- so I personally am very used to her tutelage, and think she is well enough to suffice our student needs,” said Dorothea. **Linhardt**, in the back of class trying to rest, groans.

“Well I hate it! Everyone is more rowdy already with all this Processor junk, and now with this- it has made it worse! So much so, that I can't even enjoy sleeping in my own room. And now, I’m losing valuable resting locations around the monastery. Why- they are even gossiping about it in the Library! Can you believe!?” said Linhardt. 

“Linhardt, if you need a quiet place to sleep- you could always head to my room,” said Caspar. Linhardt then blushes.

“H-Huh?” said a shocked Linhardt.

“What? I’m usually training, so my room is free to sleep in if you can’t in your room. You are right on the first floor, so I bet it is pretty noisy!” said Caspar.

“Uh… Well, I will take your offer into consideration at least…” said a flustered Linhardt. 

“Still… Edelgard _ does _ look a bit tense about this…” said Dorothea as she peers out the classroom doorway.

“She desperately must want the best for our class. I wonder what Professor she would prefer” wonders Petra. 

“Probably Professor Byleth- if I had to guess,” said Caspar.

“You think?” questioned Dorothea.

“ I have been watching Professor Byleth’s tact from across the ways. Their teaching’s well- uh… They are well at teaching” said Petra. **Ferdinand**, who has been trying his best to ignore the conversation, groans in the back of class.

“Well, Edelgard better not be spending more of her time trying to secure the Professor she wants, and not on being our House Leader. As Heir to House Aegir, I will succeed no matter who teaches me- so putting too much thought into that is redundant to our fates” said Ferdinand. Dorothea scoffs.

“Suuure there heir-boy… Keep thinking that, and maybe one day it will actually be true…” said Dorothea.

“Hmgh!” said Ferdinand as he shrugs his shoulders.

"**Hubert**? **Bernadetta**? What do you think?" asked Petra.

"Whatever Edelgard wants, I will follow. I don't care about anything otherwise" said Hubert. Bernadetta then gets startled by the mention of her name.

"I-I-I don't know!!! Uhh... This is too much pressure to think about on the spot! Can I take a rain check?" asked Bernadetta. Caspar scoffs.

“Well, I’m at least excited for this Mock Battle! We are totally gonna crush the other Houses- so I suppose Edelgard is putting hard thought into what Professor she wants now because we are guaranteed to win!” said Caspar.

“Hm… That _ does _ make some sense…” said Petra.

*****

The Black Eagles continue their banter about the House of the Month. As they are talking, Edelgard walks in. A hush falls the room as they all look at Edelgard- who seems to not understand why they all are stopping and staring. 

“...Is there something the matter? You all look like you just saw a demonic beast” said Edelgard.

“U-Uh, no nothing is wrong, we were just talking about the House of the Month” said Dorothea.

“Ahh… Well, worry not; the next following days, we are doubling down on our training- no objections. If we are going to have to prove that we are the best, then we will rise and soar above the occasion- like eagles in the sky” said Edelgard- attempting to fill the Black Eagle House with hope. 

“Yea!” cheered Caspar- causing Linhardt to groan from his loudness. Suddenly, Hanneman walks through the doorway of the classroom.

“Good Morning class, I’m sure you all are well aware, but I will be your Professor for the day. It will be my job to do what I can to make sure you are ready for the Mock Battle. Now, get out your books” said Hanneman as they start class...

*****

_ An hour later… _

In the Golden Deer House, Byleth has just finished giving an hour seminar to the students about tactical plans and formations that the Golden Deer can potentially do during the Mock Battle. Byleth takes great joy in being able to proctor a new set of students- who all seem open enough to not make them feel like they don’t belong because Byleth didn’t initially choose their House. Byleth feels a sort of ‘realness’ within the Golden Deer- one that was hard to find in the Blue Lions. This is where Byleth started to run into an issue they didn’t foresee coming- getting attached to Houses that they were only temporarily being in, and the homesickness that follows. 

Byleth felt calmness in feeling ‘right at home’ in the Golden Deer House- but this was soon backed up with a sharp feeling of guilt as she remembers Dimitri’s face when they decided to go along with this idea. Should Byleth be getting accustomed, or testing the waters? Should Byleth be teaching other classes techniques- some that they crafted with the Blue Lions? Is any of this really fair? These thoughts hit Byleth’s head as the Golden Deer House broke for lunch. Noticing that their Professor was starting to feel uneasy, Claude and some others walked up to Byleth as other students left the classroom.

“Hey Teach, you gotta minute?” asked Claude.

“Huh? Yes, Claude- oh, there’s a bunch of you” said Byleth as they turned around to see **Hilda** , **Lorenz** , **Ignatz** , **Marianne** , **Lysithea** , **Raphael** , and **Leonie** standing there.

“We noticed that while you were teaching- it looked like something was troubling you. We thought that it might be the jitters from teaching a whole new class, so we wanted to welcome you into our House to break the ice!” said HIlda.

“Oh, really? That is nice of you to think of me, but I am fine- don’t worry” said Byleth. Claude then chuckles to himself.

“Nonsense, Teach. We can understand being in your shoes. That’s why we want you to feel at home- no matter where your ‘home’ might be” said Claude. Byleth blushes as they hear this.

“R-Really?” asked a nervous Byleth.

“Yea! Even if you don’t stay our Professor for long- we welcome any new experience with open arms!” said Ignatz as he smiles at Byleth, “We just want you to feel at ease while you are here; we also hope that the time you are here with us is as long as possible, so we are going to work extra hard to be House of the Month!” said Ignatz.

“As **Jeralt**’s child, it would be an honor to have you as our Professor!” said Leonie.

“As long as you make time for food- I’m fine with you being our Professor! Though- I suppose if any Professor did I would also be fine...” said Raphael- seemingly indifferent about Byleth being there.

“We deserve a suitable Professor that will keep a close watch on Claude’s mischievous behavior. If you are unable to keep up with his antics- then you should just leave our class now” said Lorenz. Suddenly, Lysithea hits Lorenz’s side.

“Lorenz! Agh, can you not do that right now? We are trying to make Byleth feel welcome!” said Lysithea.

“Don’t worry- I’m not that hard to quarrel if you try hard enough!” said Claude- attempting to joke the issue off, “But, I won’t make it that easy on your, Teach”.

“Hanneman _ is _ a fine Professor… B-But, I am for giving each Professor a chance to lead us to see what is the best route for all of us… I just hope I don’t ruin your perception of our House, Professor” said Marianna- hating on herself.

“Well- if you sell yourself like that Marianne- they will think that for sure!” said Lysithea. 

“I-I don’t think that any of you are- or will get in my way…” said Byleth as they get nervous.

“While I personally would rather be left off the battlefield- I will try to slack off a bit less if that means we might be immortalized as the best House in Garreg Mach! Even if it is just for a month!” said Hilda.

“Oh? Well, I suppose that is the allure of the Plaque- to encourage students to strive for better. So, I hope that happens for you all” said Byleth. They all let out a smile as Byleth says this.

“Of course! Perhaps after lunch, we can run some field tests on those formations you brought up in your lecture?” asked Claude.

“Sure!” said an excited Byleth.

Byleth, letting out a smile, almost feels overwhelmed by the warm welcome the Golden Deer is giving them- and for a second considers the possibility of staying in the Golden Deer House if they win. Compared to the Blue Lions- the Golden Deer have a unique energy amongst them, and lots of personality. Which is not to dampen Byleth’s feelings about the House they initially picked, but in feeling different arrays of emotions- Byleth really does start to consider the magnitude and strain this system will place on them. For now, Byleth chooses to suppress their anxiety over the situation, and goes to have lunch with the Golden Deer...

-CHAPTER END-


	4. Eating Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Golden Deer- with Byleth- go to the Dining Hall to get something to eat. However, what are the odds that Claude and Byleth discover a new way of eating out in the process..."

As they all make their way to the Dining Hall, the students of the Golden Deer’s stomachs are rumbling. Dining with the students is not a foreign concept to Byleth at all, but Byleth feels a surge of excitement to share a meal with the Golden Deer- as their Professor. Byleth walks with a pep in their step along the way, and Claude notices that. As they walk into the Dining Hall Claude walks right behind Byleth as they stand in line for some food. Claude, as he turns his head, notices Edelgard staring them down from across the room as she sits with some girls from the Black Eagles. Byleth looks over to Edelgard, and waves. Claude, wanting to toy with Edelgard, Claude places his hand around Byleth’s shoulder, and leans on them.

“Say Teach… I’m not sure what I should get… You have any ideas?” asked Claude. Byleth is somewhat alerted by the physical contact, and as Edelgard sees this she immediately sits back down and turns her body facing away from them. 

“H-Huh? Oh, well I’m not sure… I don’t even know what I want yet… But… that Derdriu-Style Fried Pheasant looks nice- the Special for today?” said Byleth as they point to the menu above the cooks.

“Oh really? If you get that I’ll get that too! That is one of my favorites to eat!” exclaimed Claude.

“Oh really? Well then let’s get that together” said Byleth. Hearing that, Claude blushes.

Claude and Byleth then order and receive the same dish, and as they get it they go to find a seat. Some of the Golden Deer students have already found seats scattered around the lunchroom by this point.

“Do they not all wanna sit together?” asked Byleth- feeling a bit disappointed.

“Oh! Did you wanna sit together since you were teaching us today? You don’t have to envelope yourself in us for us to feel like you are at home with us, Teach. We have all dined together in the past- there’s nothing different beside you just being a little close to home with us!” said Claude with a smile. In truth, it didn’t alarm Byleth that they all didn’t eat together, but it did start to alarm Byleth how much they were ‘anticipating’ that being the case. They could not tell if they were indeed forcing it due to being thrusted into a new environment- if if they were trying to replicate what is is similarly with the Blue Lions. In thinking this, Byleth goes to look around for Dimitri in the Dining Hall, and notices him at the other end of the hall. They lock eyes momentarily, but Dimitri looks away, and instead goes to sit down with Sylvain. 

“_ What? Why is Dimitri giving you the cold shoulder? Is he… Jealous that you're with Claude?... _” asked Sothis inside of Byleth’s mind. Claude notices Byleth look at Dimitri, and grunts to himself. 

“Hey Teach, since everyone seems preoccupied- why not we go eat somewhere together… Like, outside?” asked Claude.

“Outside? Sure. I don’t see a problem with that” said Byleth. Claude then takes Byleth outside to the quad, where they since a nice table to sit at to eat their food outdoors. There, they sit down, and as they begin eating Byleth stares in melancholy down at their food. Claude, who just took a bite, notices this, and gets concerned.

“Everything alright, Teach? You look sad” asked Claude.

“Huh? Oh… I’m fine… I’m just-” 

“You gotta cut the act, Teach. I can see right through you” said Claude- getting more assertive in tone as they cut Byleth off..

“H-Huh?” questioned Byleth.

“You have been uneasy since this morning- ever since we have that talk with Lady Rhea… You know… I’m the type of person that when I see someone that interests me puzzled in their head… All it makes me wanna do is figure out how to solve the issue… So, lay it on me” said Claude. However, Byleth gets shocked.

“Someone that… You’re interested in?” asked Byleth. Claude’s eyes widen, and they blush.

“Huh? Uh, forget I said that- that’s not what I mean. I just have to be interested in you ‘cause of the situation you were dropped into. I mean- everyone has you in their mouths. You are without a doubt the talk of the town. S-So, that’s what I mean” said Claude. Byleth hums to themself.

“You know… You tell me to cut the act… But you have the greatest poker face of us all” said Byleth.

“H-Huh?” questioned Claude.

“You… Ever since I stepped foot on Garreg Mach, you have had this… This way about you- as if you always have your guard up, always plotting… You wanna know what is in my head… But what exactly is in yours? Why do you keep messing with Edelgard in Dimitri?” asked Byleth.

“W-Why? B-Because… It’s fun? Uh… I don’t have any plans in motion with you- I’m just trying to help you be able to have the free decision to choose the House you feel most comfortable in. We are not pressuring you to stay, but we are making you feel at home while you are here. All that is in my mind, is conveying that to you” said Claude. However, Byleth no longer is buying it.

“No… You are finding excitement in the others not having me… You are doing things that you know will upset them… Why if you are content with me being in any House?” asked Byleth.

“Because I’m not!” shouted Claude- changing his demeanor instantly in a pinch. Hearing this alerted Byleth greatly. “There, is that what you wanted? I’m not! I don't want to pressure you… But when I found out that you chose the other House over me… When I was so welcoming… I started to become insecure about what I offered… Like, as if someone had held their hand out, and all they had to offer was the warmth their hands bring… But someone else strolls along with a cold hand filled with diamonds, and you chose that… That’s how I felt…” said Claude- admitting his annoyance over Byleth’s initial choice. 

“C-Claude…” said Byleth- lost for words.

“I’m not going to use stupid tactics to persuade you like Edelgard, and I’m not gonna guilt you like Dimitri is- I just wanted you to make the choice you wanted to make with no bias. But am I hurt that you didn’t choose me? Yes! T-Take it how you want…” said Claude as he becomes defensive.

“I-I’m not putting any blame on you or ridiculing your feelings at all!... So… Are you toying with the others because you're... “ said Byleth as they hesitate to finish their sentence.

“Jealous? Bitter? Is that what you want to say? Well, if it is- I don’t know if that’s the right word… When I saw you with Dimitri all this month… I started to feel resentment… I started to feel my heart race a million beats per minute that you weren’t with me… I wanted you here and you weren’t… And Edelgard is just gonna go around like a floozy and thinks she can win you over? Bullshit! So, I kept my mouth shut... B-But I don’t wanna keep my mouth shut anymore! Teach- when I found out that I had a chance to claim you, I was more interested in seeing Edelgard and Dimitri suffer ‘cause of this fact than actually getting you… I wanted them to feel the silent hurt I felt when they get so close to what they want- and it's ripped from them! That has happened to me _ too _ many times in life That I- no... I should not speak more… I’m sorry... I-I know, you might think I’m some asshole now…” said Claude as he gets all his feelings off his chest. 

Byleth, who bears the brunt of his attacks, understands where his anger comes from- and the cause of it is themself. Byleth, overcome with Claude’s angered lust, places their hand on Claude’s hand. Claude, feeling the soothing energy of Byleth enter his body from their exchange, Claude is almost calmed completely. Claude looks into Byleth’s eyes, and sighs.

“I’m sorry that my decision has caused you so much internal hardship… I didn’t know that I affected people that greatly… I cannot control the House I will end up in- that is all on if your House pulls through. But, what I can control- and promise, is that if I’m in the Golden Deer that I will make sure that you never feel like you have to suffer in silence” said Byleth. Hearing Byleth’s words truly touched Claude, and as old memories he dealt with start to super-cut in his mind he rises up from his seat.

“Then I’m going to fight to the death for you. I _ won’t _ let them have you! And I will admit it now- I want you in our House and only our House! And I wanna prove to you just how bad I want you in our House now…” said Claude as he starts to walk over to Byleth.

“R-Really? H-How so?...” asked a nervous Byleth. Suddenly, Claude grabs Byleth’s arms, pushes them to the side- opening up Byleth’s chest area, and embraces them in a hug. 

Claude then whispers in Byleth’s ear, “I wanna devour you… Right here”. Byleth’s eyes widen greatly as they hear those lustful words...

-CHAPTER END-


	5. Gold Gets Harder The More Hotter It Gets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Byleth and Claude, both enthralled by their primal emotions, discover things about each other in a very peculiar situation..."

“D-Devour?...” said Byleth. Suddenly, Claude raises Byleth off from the seat, and pushes them into the thicket- making them fall in between bushes. Claude then enters that opening, and encloses them amongst a bunch of flowers and leaves on the ground. 

“Teach… When was the last time someone made you cum?” asked Claude. 

“W-What?! Excuse me?!” questioned an alerted Byleth.

“Teach… When I was talking about cutting the act- I wasn’t just talking about you being stressed and keeping it to yourself… I was talking about your feelings about me as well” said Claude.

“I-I don’t know what you are…” said Byleth- completely flustered. Byleth then starts to think, “_ S-Sothis!... W-What should I do?! _”

“_ H-Hey! We had a deal, remember? I check out mentally when you are about to do sexual stuff. You are on your own kid ‘cause this isn’t about to be a threesome… _” said Sothis in Byleth’s mind. 

“_ S-Sothis?! Wait! _” thought Byleth, however, they had this feeling as if Sothis had left their mind- completely become unresponsive to their needed help. Byleth, truly having to think for themselves in this moment, didn’t know what to do. “C-Claude… I am your teacher…” responded Byleth.

“I know! And that’s what makes my feelings even more cocked up! How can I convey to you how much I want you to stay in my House if I don’t tell and show you!?” asked Claude. Byleth is completely thrown off by Claude’s demeanor right now; they only can compare this feeling to Edelgard, who attempted- and almost succeeded in swooning them before Dimitri stepped in. However, in this moment- there was no one to stop the passion that sat silently between them from bursting in a climax. Byleth didn’t want Claude to touch them- but at the same time, the warmth that Claude gives off is something very addicting. It makes Byleth crave Claude, and as Byleth starts to explore those thoughts they attempted to bury they start to get aroused. Claude comes closer, and places his hand on Byleth’s chest.

“Teach… Do you not want me?...” asked Claude.

“N-No, that’s not it… I… I shouldn’t be doing this... “ said Byleth as they look away, “You aren’t… I hope you are not doing all this for some sick game…”

“No! My feelings are real! This is not some ploy! I really..._ Really _ want you!...” said Claude. As he grabs Byleth’s face, and presses their lips against his own. They kiss- exchanging saliva like it was sweet honey, and in that moment- Byleth gave in. Claude released himself from Byleth, and licks his lips.

“Mmm… You taste so good… Teach, I wish I would've tasted you-” said Claude before he was cut off by Byleth grabbing them and pulling them in for another kiss! Byleth slides their tongue down Claude’s throat, and places their hands on their lower back. 

“Taste me… Taste me however you want, Claude!~...” admits Byleth. 

“Mhm!~... Don’t mind if I do!” said Claude. He then lifts up Byleth’s shirt, and starts to suck on their nipples. 

“Ah!~...” moans Byleth. Even though they didn’t think that part of their body would produce this much pleasure, they are encumbered by Claude taking control of their body, and using all he can to make them feel good. 

“If you like that, I’ll lick, squeeze, suck more…” said Claude as he starts to twist on Byleth’s nipples.

“Ahhhhgh!~...” Byleth moaned once more as their body goes limp from ecstasy. They start to kiss Claude some more, and each of their hand near Claude’s cock. They notice that Claude is already piping hard, and as Claude’s warm breaths heat up Byleth’s body they start to feel light headed. 

“Teach- I got you. I know that releasing all your tension in this moment might be a lot, but I will make sure that you are tended to whenever you need in my House. Whenever you want to be kissed…” said Claude as he kisses on Byleth’s neck, “You will be kissed” 

“Ohh!~...” groaned Byleth.

“If you wanna be licked…” Claude continued as he started to rub on Byleth’s crotch, “Well, you will have to unzip your own pants, Teach”. Byleth’s tensions soon flew away as Claude embraced them in their arms- hugs up against their toned muscles, and throbbing thick cock. 

“C-Claude~... Please… You cannot just be doing all of this without me returning the favor…” said Byleth- completely giving into their desires.

“No, Teach- you don’t have to please me. Right now, this is all for you. My tongue and hands will please you- _ you _ just need to lie here and feel yourself twitch and curl until you feel like you are gonna cum all over me~...” said Claude. Byleth feels like this is too good to be true.

“Oof~... Just the thought of that, I… Agh… Please… Touch me there…” said Byleth as they press Claude’s hand into their own crotch. 

“Mhm!~... I will, Teach” said Claude. Claude then goes down low, and unbuttons Byleth’s pants. They then are met with their pulsating cock. Byleth, embarrassed that they are this aroused, hides their head. Claude notices this, and gets concerned. “Teach! You have nothing to be ashamed of. Please, allow me to please you and you feel right enough that you will watch me!... If you won’t look at me- then you feel like I shouldn’t suck on your huge throbbing cock…” continues Claude. 

“I-I'm!-... I’m just a bit self-conscious on another guy seeing me like this… I’ve never…” said Byleth as the stumble over their words.

“... Being touched by someone that wants to devour you? That’s called a genuine attraction” said Claude. In truth, Byleth was a bit closed off- and clearly hiding their feelings due to the nature of the feelings itself; they like a student, and that student is a male. Byleth feels a rush in this moment- feeling alive from the freedom Claude is indeed bringing, but freedom is a boundless power- that might be overwhelming to some. This brought fear into Byleth’s heart, and it shut them down in their moment of arousal. Claude watched as Byleht’s dick got flaccid, and got confused.

“I… I’m sorry… Could we not go all the way just yet?...” asked Byleth nervously- retracting inward away from what was about to happen.. Claude sighs, and backs off from Byleth.

“Whatever will make you comfortable, Teach. I want to be there for you- to make sure that in every capacity you are attended to. I'm honored that it even gotten this far... I-I’m sorry if I overstepped a boundary just now though… I just... Want you so bad, and want you to feel how much I really do… However, what's right is... That I want you to want me 100% when you are ready...” said Claude.

“N-No… It’s not that I don’t want to do it… O-Or I don’t want you… I’m just not ready to do that now… Feeling you on me… It felt like something I’ve never experienced…” said Byleth. They felt guilty for stopping right before Claude was about to pleasure them, but they also felt like it was right.

“It’s fine… There is always the right time for everything… And, if you join my House, Teach… I’ll make you experience the world- _ whenever _, so time is on our side…” said Claude. Byleth feels the serenity Claude attempts to convey through his words, but in hearing that in this context makes Byleth think about the Blue Lions House, and the implications of falling into Claude will have on them- as if it would isolate the ability to vibe with that House if they are with Claude.

“I-I just wonder how the other Houses think, if you think like this… I wonder how Dimitri is doing too… I never properly talked with him after agreeing to this system for lady rhea… I should go check up on him…” thought Byleth. However, saying that in this moment was the wrong thing for them to do- in Claude’s eyes. They grunt loudly in annoyance, and bang on the ground.

“...And even now you are _ still _ thinking of Dimitri!? Him?!... He’s not even… Agh!… I just let my guard down for you and… What does he have that I don’t?!” said Claude as he gets up, fixes his clothing, and goes to head out of the bush. Feeling as if they said something wrong, Byleth chases after them- after re-situating themselves as well.

“C-Claude? What is wrong? Why are you mad?...” asked Byleth- obvious to what they just did.

“Oh, I don’t know- ask Dimitri why don’t you!? ‘Cause he’s the perfect little Prince, ain’t he!? That’s why you picked him, right?!” exclaimed Claude. Byleth, at a loss for words, feels like Claude is venting out frustrations about Dimitri that predate them. Suddenly, Claude attempts to re-compose themselves. “I-I’m sorry… Agh… Maybe I just fucked this up… Look- let’s just try and forget about this for now and… Focus on our field training for the Mock Battle, huh? I think we all are holding onto our demons at this moment…” continued Claude.

  


“Y-Yea… That might be best… I just want the best for all the students… Perhaps one day, all the Houses can just be under one big House” said Byleth as they sigh. Claude chuckles slightly.

“Wishful thinking, I suppose…” said Claude. 

“I’m gonna go get our plates and bring them inside… I’m not sure if you wanna finish yours but… I’m still hungry…” said Byleth.

“Oh! I totally forgot about our food!... Y-Yea, my tummy is rumbling… It’s almost distracting me from my feelings of blue balls…” said Claude.

“Huh?’ questioned Byleth.

“N-Nothing. Here, I’ll get mine, and you get yours instead… It might be best if we cool down with our warm food away from each other before anything else happens…” said Claude.

“Y-Yea…” said Byleth. In reality, they feel a bit somber; with all that emotion Claude finally let out- and feeling as if Claude was finally showing emotion that wasn’t hidden behind a front- it was all for naught as that front is slowly rebuilding itself. But, for now- that might be the best for Byleth to have some fronts up…

They walk back into the Dining Hall, but unbeknownst to them- _ one _ specific student saw them exit the bushes together. On the other side of the quad area they were in was **Felix**.

“Oh… My… God…” said Felix…

-CHAPTER END-


	6. Let’s Get In Formation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Golden Deer prove to Byleth that they have some coordination! But, will they get eliminated?..."

The Golden Deer, after having lunch, head to the Training Grounds to go over formations for the Mock Battle. As they enter, the others- besides Claude and Byleth- can’t help but to feel some unusual tension between them that was not there this morning. Byleth chooses to be as professional as possible in this moment, and act as if everything is fine. They don a smile, and begin to speak to the large group of classmates.

“Okay class! So, since many of you excel at long range combat I thought that it would be smart to practice formations that highlight that fact. For example; Raphael and Lorenz- in a formation like this you will be in the middle as I think the close-range students should lead the way. However, we should have the archers surround you for support. Lysithea- you are in a sense a trump card as you excel with your duel capabilities of black and white magic. If we have you running behind the unites following the close-combat unites with white mage-class students- such as Marianne- you won’t have to worry about the closer range units getting hurt; an onslaught of arrows and magic covering them constantly as they charge with the battalions” said Byleth.

“Hm… I suppose that plan isn’t that bad… However, when Hanneman was teaching us, he was beginning to have us explore other skill sets that we had an interest in. For example- Ignatz and I were learning some black magic spells. So, we can really apply pressure on the battlefield from a long distance” said Lorenz. Other students start to chatter as they echo the same sentiment.

“I’ve also been training on horseback quite often. B-But that’s mainly because of my love of horses- I might just be focusing my studies in an area that I might not take anywhere…” said Marianne. Hilda scoffs as she hears this.

“Nonsense, Marianne! Professor- I think you might be thinking of our skill sets from the beginning of the semester you arrived- but by now a lot of us have branched our interests in other fields of interest” said Hilda.

“I see…” said Byleth as they think.

“_ Did you not read Hanneman’s notes? I’m sure that inside they would of had up to date description of the students’ progression _” said Sothis within Byleth’s mind. Byleth then gets annoyed.

“_ Oh! Well if it isn’t Sothis. Glad to see that you are back in my mind now of all times _” thought Byleth back to Sothis.

“_ Hey! The door is right here- I can ghost you again if that is what you would prefer _” said Sothis. 

“Teach?” questioned Claude as he sees Byleth thinking for far too long.

“H-Huh? Oh!...” said Byleth as they come back to it. They then look on to the mass of students as they all look on with uncertainty at their temporary Professor, “Well, I think for now- just to maximize your chances of winning- we should arrive on the battlefield with the right tactics that prioritize your current strengths; if you emerge victorious we can focus on other skills then” said Byleth.

“Logical conclusion to make. So, Professor- how are we to practice these formations?” asked Lorenz.

“First, we are going to split into even groups of 8. I want groups of the types of units I explained, while I want other units purely of magic- leaning users, and others of close-combat units; students that use lances, swords, and axes primarily. Then, we are going to initiate battles between the two sets of groups until we find a way for our long-range based groups to triumph over the others” said Byleth.

“But Professor- since we mostly excel long-range, why make groups as well that are not long-ranged based?” asked Lysithea.

“Good question. Because, from what I know about the Black Eagles- they focus on magic. And- since I was in the Blue Lions… They have many members that excel close-range, and I made many formations using those types of units. So, if you can triumph over formations that mimic those Houses- you are more likely to win. ” said Byleth- feeling just a tad bit guilty for setting up Blue Lions formations for the use of the Golden Deer. Claude finds this to be interesting- in that Byleth is sharing information about other Houses to them.

“Well- I’m down to try it out if Teach recommends it. Come on guys- we got 8 people right here. Let’s get in that formation!” said Claude. Lorenz and the others nod their heads in agreement as they hurdle up. Seeing them get in formation also inspires other Golden Deer students to do the same. Byleth then walks over to Claude’s group.

“I’m gonna be leading certain groups especially- and I’ll start with yours Claude. Your group will most likely be the group that will lead in first- since you have the students that are highlights in Hanneman’s notes. And, I will have you going against the close-range formations since I know from experience that close-range formations can breeze through units that excel in long-range” said Byleth.

“However, if you have a lot of long-range units together- especially ones that excel with magic- then they can give other units a run for their bullion!” said Lysithea. 

“Precisely. Okay… I’ll find you all a close-range formation, and we will get right to it” said Byleth as they start to search around the Training Grounds for a close-range formation. Suddenly, they hear footsteps come in from the gate of the Training Grounds- so many footsteps that it had to be of another class.

“... If you need some close-range formations- why not ask us?” said Sylvain- who walks in with the other members of the Blue Lions! Byleth turns around- shocked, as they lay eyes on Dimitri- who stands near **Dedue** , **Mercedes** , and **Annette**.

“Well well well… If it isn’t the Prince…” said Claude.

“Claude… Byleth…” said Dimitri as he walks closer, “We were about to do some extensive training with our new Professor- seeing as we need to get re-calibrated, but we didn’t expect another House to have the same idea at this same time… I also wasn’t aware that we were sharing House tactics with other Houses either”.

“W-What?...” said Byleth- feeling a bit guilty.

“Believe me- we tried to get Manuela to spill the beans on the Eagles… But she wouldn’t budge!” said Sylvain as he chuckled. Suddenly, Manuela appears behind Dimitri.

“Oh Byleth… Even _ I _ have enough honor and class to at least protect the House I was previously governing- to not spill their tactics to potential rivals… Days before a Mock Battle!” said Manuela.

“_ Oh that harlet! _” said Sothis in Byleth’s mind. Byleth then sighs.

“Manuela- for the next week we are the Professors in charge of _ all _ Houses. There is no aliegences or favoritism. You should be doing any and everything to ensure your students excel. That might entail... Revealing things to them that otherwise might be against a perceived code… And, there is nothing in Garreg Mach policy that states I must keep info to myself if it might help my students in knowing it” said Byleth.

“Oh Byleth- this is sad. This is how I know we are cut from two completely different cloths… I had my reservations about you- I did… You are a…. What do the young students say nowadays?... A snitch ass rat” said Manuela.

“M-Manuela! Even if there might be truth to those words- you cannot say that about another Professor!...” said Dimitri. Manuela however shrugs her shoulders.

“I speak only the truth” said Manuela. Byleth groans in annoyance.

“Manuela… I apologize if my tactics do not mirror yours. If you spent this much effort in ridiculing my life choices than you do reflecting on yours- you wouldn’t be alone” said Byleth. Everyone in the Training Grounds gasp- completely thrown off by Byleth clapping back at Manuela. Byleth, however, immediately regrets saying those things about her. Manuela is flabbergasted at the statement, and clenches her fist tightly.

“Why I never!... You know, this whole shit storm wouldn’t be a thing if you never arrived at the monastery, Professor. Perhaps you should watch your tongue before you speak ill of someone that is superior to you” said Manuela- causing ‘ooo’s’ to echo throughout the Training Grounds.

“Manuela- we are equals. We share the same rank” said Byleth.

“A rank many of us are unsure you deserve” said Manuela- causing in more ‘ooo’s’ to echo.

“You don’t even know your team well enough to even lead them!” said Byleth.

“And you must not respect your past team well enough to lead them into a trap by giving away all their secrets” said Manuela- causing yet more ‘ooo’s’ from other students. Sothis, groaning within Byleth’s mind, starts to speak to them.

“_ What are you doing?! Manuela is murdering you right now!... _” said Sothis in Byleth’s mind.

“_ W-What should I say? I have to be the bigger person… _” thought Byleth back.

“_ You literally just read her relationship life… _” responded Sothis.

“_ T-That was wrong of me… _” responded Byleth. Sothis scoffs in response. Byleth then sighs in a grunting manner.

“Manuela- if you and your House came here to ridicule us- I think we both have better things to worry about. I don’t think we can proctor House-to-House trainings…” said Byleth.

“Well, why not?” asked Felix- finally breaking through the tension to speak.

“Huh?” said Byleth. Sylvain then starts to laugh

“I see where you are gettin’ at! Our Houses both want to use the Training Grounds, and you clearly are setting them up to fight students from the Blue Lions… Well, we are right here” said Sylvain. Many of the Blue Lions students seem to agree with his statement.

“I don’t see why we cannot. Lady Rhea never said that we couldn’t…” said Claude.

“I agree; it might be good training to train with the real thing...” said Leonie.

“But we gain no valuable experience; we are trying to best the enemy- not prove our strength before we have to prove our strength!” said Byleth.

“Professor- I’m only interested in training. We all came here to train. Your whole class is taking up the grounds. So, it’s either you train with us daunting over you- or you leave” responded Felix.

“I concur with Felix; it definitely will aid us in… Proving that our tactics will always work against long-ranged formations ” said **Ingrid**. However, some Blue Lions’ sentiments going against this plan start to echo out.

“P-Perhaps we can just make it work, and train separately? We don’t need to fight now…” said **Ashe**.

“I agree… I think we shouldn’t confront each other until we are forced to…” said Annette.

“Well, I suppose we can let the Professors decide…” said Dimitri. Dedue, analyzing Dimitri’s demeanor, starts to get questionable of his motives by this point; he hums to himself as he tries to make sense of all of this. Manuela, who is over the entire situation, sighs.

“Well I don’t care either way; seeing the tact of Byleth only proves that any House that trains under them will be destined to fail- and I’m rueing the day you touch the Black Eagles. If the Blue Lions are fine with training for a bit with the Golden Deer- I’ll agree if Byleth does; we can even make it fair by the Professors making the call to give up. But careful- we might leave a bruising!” said Manuela. Byleth sighs to themself, unsure of what to do. Claude then pats Byleth on the back.

“Teach- we will do whatever you want. Don’t let them egg you on, and make you agree just to get back at ‘em. They are clearly all just expressing their animosity with you in this moment- which is totally uncalled for. We can train somewhere else and do your drills. But... I wouldn't mind sticking an arrow into Dimitri’s ass right now!~” said Claude.

“I-I heard that!...” said a flustered Dimitri.

“Well then, my Prince- let’s make it happen!” said Claude.

“Bring it on!” responded Dimitri.

“I thought it was my say…” said Byleth- feeling left out of the situation.

“Oh! Sorry Teach… Uh… So whatdaya say?” asked Claude. Byleth, looking at the Blue Lions ready to train with them, contemplates whether they should train with them, or not…

-CHAPTER END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -10/6/19-  
"The chapter title is inspired by "Formation" by Beyoncé" - Sonicravenx.


	7. The Training of the Lion and Deer, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The training between the Blue Lions and the Golden Deer is under way! But is everyone fighting for all the right reasons?"

Byleth, giving into the pressure, agrees to the Blue Lion’s taunts. They prepare the Golden Deer in the formation they discussed- in a formation that has since been dubbed “The Liontamer”. It resembles a triangle-shaped formation with a line of close-range units in the middle. Their formation, on top of long-range units safeguarding close-range, will also act as a pincer attack- spreading out archers from the side around the enemy to ambush them with a fury of arrows from all sides. In theory- this should work in Byleth’s eyes. 

The only down-side to testing out these formations is that they are testing them out on the ones they are using it against- so they will then know the formation afterwards. Realizing this issue. They assemble Claude’s unit team- as well as other formations- in similar, but different formations that they came up with on the spot. So, Byleth will be testing out the actual formation with units that Dimitri and others will not be focusing on- while testing the spontaneous adaptability of the units at the same time by giving them commands on the fly; this will also throw the Blue Lions off as they will think the Golden Deer’s formations are different. 

Byleth, in this regard, is at an advantage- as Manuela is not familiar with Golden Deer _ or _ Blue Lions formations enough to accurately command them… Or so they thought. Soon after the Blue Lions and Golden Deer took their sides of the grounds they each put out about 4 sets of 8 teamed formations of students- mutually agreeing that in this training session the bout was only over once one of the Professors made the call to give up, or if a student got seriously hurt. Claude’s formation- with Lorenz, Ignatz, Hilda, Marianne, Lysithea, Leonie, and Raphael- stood in front of three other formations of students in a diamond-like shape, and every formation stood in a diamond-like shape in comparison to the other. Byleth, watching over them, stood alongside Raphael and Lorenz. 

Mirroring them slightly- in a more straight column line- was Dimitri’s group up front- with Dedue, Annette, Ashe, Felix, Sylvain, Ingrid, and Mercedes. Manuela stood near Mercedes. Instantly, Byleth noticed that Manuela and Mercedes were behind the rest- signifying that they were playing a support role. However, the formation right behind Manuela and Mercedes were more mages, with close and long-range units mixed in behind them. Byleth then looked to Claude- who was on their left side- and motioned with their eyes to look towards Manuela. Seeing what they were seeing, Claude understood what they were trying to communicate; “_ They are using a line pattern to place mages in the midst of close-range units to throw off close and long-range units _” is what Byleth was thinking and attempting to convey. 

Knowing that the long-range units are not the forte of the Blue Lions, Byleth surmises that they are putting units further back that will survive longer if all the brunt of the onslaught goes to the heavy hitters- such as the units around Dimitri. Byleth, as they analyze the demeanor of the Blue Lions, looks towards Dimitri- who has a stern look on their face, as if they were attempting to don a poker face. Byleth looks a bit somber as they exchange a look, but Dimitri looks back at Manuela in such a manor as if they were intentionally trying to not interact with them. 

“Manuela- are we ready?” asked Dimitri.

“Yes! Oh, Professor! Are you guys ready to commence the training?” asked Manuela.

“Yes, we are” said Byleth. 

“Okay then… Well- there’s no real formal way to start a bout… Blue Lions… CHARGE!” said Manuela as her cry invigorates the Blue Lions- and they charge head first towards the Golden Deer shouting. Leading the charge was Dimitri, Dedue, Felix, and Sylvain, and following behind them were mages as well as the rest of their initial formation. The Golden Deer ready their weapons, and widen their stances as they approach.

“Archers! Provide cover! Non-magic and bow units- charge in!” said Byleth as they begin to run alongside the other units; these include Claude, Leonie, and Ignatz especially. Many of the archer units begin to fire volleys of arrows towards the Blue Lions. Claude readies his bow in hand, and begins to aim his arrow straight at Dimitri. 

“I wonder how our good ‘ol Prince will look with a dot on his forehead?” said Claude as he fires his bow. Dimitri, seeing the arrow come straight at him. Clenches his spear in hand, and slices the arrow straight in half. 

“I’m not going down so easily, Claude!” shouted Dimitri. Claude then hums to himself.

“I guess I forgot how agile he was…” admitted Claude. As this happens, Ignatz, Hilda, and Lysithea then start to charge forward in an arch formation towards the Blue Lions; archers, mages, and axe-wielders follow suit with them. This starts to throw Dimitri and Manuela off- as it goes against the command that Byleth had said.

“There is absolutely _ not _ cohesion as to how you are sending out your units, Professor! Ha!” taunted Manuela.

“But- Byleth would not just send them out so carelessly without a plan… Are they giving out false commands? What are they planning?...” wondered Dimitri. He charges in with Felix and Dedue- striking down some unlucky Golden Deer students who thought they could take them on. Dimitri, attempting to close the distance between them and Byleth, heads straight for them- and Byleth feels this energy. Raphael, following close behind Byleth, starts to throw some enemies with his brute strength that manages to run past Byleth as they charge forth and knock other students down with their blade. 

While this happens, Felix, zipping past the rest of his units, charges straight for Lorenz at a breakneck speed. Felix them strikes Lorenz- but the guards with his spear! Lorenz is nearly thrown off by Felix’s tenacity to strike him down- as if he was an actual enemy. Felix and Lorenz exchange blows as Lorenz attempts to keep Felix from progressing any further. Ignatz, coming in from the side, fires arrows towards Felix, and Felix dodges away.

“Ha! You think those slow shot arrows would hit me? I laugh” taunted Felix towards Ignatz. However, Ignatz chuckles back.

“D-Don’t count us out yet! We anticipated that you would rush in with brute strength- so we are hitting you back with tact!” responded Ignatz. Suddenly, they see mages on the side getting ready for a spell.

“Fire!” shouted Lysithea as she, and other mages, unleash the spell **Miasma** upon the close-range units charging in. Dark energy soars towards Felix and Dimitri- with the attempts to throw them off with a wall of magical energy. In truth, the archers were just bait; used to throw off the incoming units with messing around with their reaction times. Felix, for a moment, questions if he can evade in time. Suddenly, a bright, blinding light travels in front of him and the units around him.

“Nosferatu!” shouted Mercedes and Manuela- as they joint cast a light spell. This power was more than enough to ward off the dark energy that was heading towards Felix. Lysithea, annoyed by the failed attempt, stomps her feet on the ground.

“No fair! Double teaming me with joint magic?! Agh! Plus, your Professor is skilled in magic!” said Lysithea. Manuela laughs.

“And _ your _ Professor is a pain in my backside! Plus- your Professor is skilled with the sword. So, we are even!~” declares Manuela. Byleth scoffs.

“Manuela- that’s just arthritis you are feeling. Less smack talk- more leading your House to victory!” said Byleth. Manuela gasps.

“Well- it seems you are gonna fit right in at Garreg Mach if you have such a quick snake tongue!” said Manuela. Byleth sighs- feeling a bit disappointed in themselves for once again coming for Manuela. But, Byleth combats these feelings by attempting to understand that a rivalry mindset is what is needed in this situation- and that Manuela is _ not _ their friend.

As the light disperses, Dimitri is seen charging straight towards Byleth. Thrown off still by the light- Dimitri is able to rush past the units in front of him, and get within distance of Byleth to attempt to jab their spear into them. Byleth dodges, and attempts to swing- but Dimitri grabs onto Byleth’s arm and tackle Byleth to the ground. Dimitri then places his spear against Byleth’s neck. 

“Teach!” Claude yells as he sees this happen- and goes to charge in as he readies another arrow. Dimitri then growls at Byleth as he sits atop of them.

“I guess you forgot to factor in a disadvantage you had- Professor… That since you trained with the Blue Lions for so long- and often gave us hand-to-hand instruction- we are fairly familiar with how to take you down!” said Dimitri. Byleth’s eyes widen- realizing that fact. 

“D-Dimitri! Agh” said Byleth as they struggle to get up- however, he places the blade of the spear closer to their neck. Byleth looks to Dimitri’s face- and sees his anger; anger that clearly is for Byleth. However, they see sadness escape his composure as his breathing got heavy.

“Why…” mutters Dimitri. Byleth gets confused.

“W-What?...” responds Byleth.

“We were all excelling so greatly in your tutelage… I was starting to find hope in our goals… And then you agree to Lady Rhea’s system because of Edelgard’s stupid mettling… I tried to protect you… Why?!” shouted Dimitri. As Byleth hears this- it all clicks; Dimitri is in fact still mad at them for their decision that morning- which lead to Byleth leaving the Blue Lions. But, to bring such a point up during a training… Just how clear is Dimitri’s mind right now?...

-CHAPTER END-


	8. The Training of the Lion and Deer, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sometimes, there's a thin line between being on the verge of winning and losing..."

“Agh!!!” shouted Claude as he ran faster than an arrow shoots from a bow- towards Dimitri and Byleth. Claude is able to tackle Dimitri off of Byleth- due to him being enamored by his feelings about Byleth in the moment , and they roll on the floor as they grab onto each other’s clothes. Claude rolls Dimitri under him, and pins him down. 

“Prince!” shouted Dedue- noticing this as he starts to run towards Dimitri.

  
  


“Claude! You are always butting into things that don’t have anything to do with you!” shouted Dimitri.

“When you tackle Teach- it  _ instantly _ becomes my business. What’s the deal dude? We are  _ training _ ! Lay off!” said Claude. Dimitri scoffs as he rolls Claude over- so he is under him.

“Oh! The person that only picks up a bow five seconds before combat- and puts in no training- is telling  _ me _ to focus on training! Ha!” responds Dimitri. Claude then grunts as he flips Dimitri back over.

“Look- whatever you feel about Teach- save it for later! You guys are already intruding on our practice with Teach! It’s like you  _ planned _ this!” said Claude.

“N-No! We had no idea you would be here! Stop making up accusations! That’s all you can do is lie!” said Dimitri.

“Really? Funny- coming from the person who has to lie to save face!!!” shouted Claude irritatedly. Byleth, hearing this, gets unusually concerned for the amount of anger in Claude’s voice. At the same time, Dimitri’s eyes open wide as they hear this.

“W-What?! You are speaking nonsense!” exclaimed Dimitri as he rolls Claude underneath him. Claude, struggling to flip Dimitri back over- starts to laugh. “What is so funny!?” asks Dimitri.

“It’s just… Haha… I wish I could pretend this was the first time you were on top of me like this- like  _ you _ are!” said Claude. Suddenly, Dimitri’s face blushes red. Byleth, hearing this exchange, gets increasingly confused. Immediately, Dimitri cimbs off Claude.

“I-I don’t… S-Shut up!!!” shouted Dimitri. Byleth attempts to get on their feet, and heads towards Claude. Dimitri then attempts to wield his spear in both hands. “You wanna take us down- and use the Professor to get what you want? Fine!” continued Dimitri as he then prepared to throw his spear at both Claude and Byleth. However, he is intercepted before he could throw it by Raphael- who tackles him to the ground! They hit the ground hard, and Raphael places his knee into Dimitri’s crotch.

“You aren’t going anywhere!” shouted Raphael. Dimitri lets out a shrieking yell.

“Fuck! Agh, you guys a-are playing dirty!?” mustered Dimitri. Claude laughs.

“What’s the Golden Deer for ‘ya if we don’t get a little dirty?” questioned Claude. Felix, looking on from afar, starts to grin.

“Huh, well if that’s the case-” said Felix as he grabs Lorenz with both hands, brings him in closer, and knees him in the balls! “-How about  _ this _ !” he continued. 

“Agh!!! My  _ noble _ family jewels!” shouted Lorenz as he hits the floor- twitching. Felix then runs off.

“Sorry, dude. We win by making your Professor give up, and while underhanded tactics aren’t my thing to get the win- guess it’s what is called for” said Felix as he runs towards Dimitri. Ignatz, looking at Lorenz from awar, starts to hold his balls.

“T-Thank god I’m not a close-range fighter… I don’t want to not be able to reproduce!” said Ignatz. Lorenz then struggles to get back up.

“I… N-Need a healer…” mustered Lorenz. However, as he looks up, someone approaches him.

“Well, ask and you shall receive!” said Manuela as she towers over Lorenz. Unknowingly, from Lorenz’s angle- he can see up Manuela’s dress, so he starts to get red in the face. “Oh no! You are getting flustered! Never seen such a divine woman up close before!~ Hehe. Now now- no need to worry anymore- I will heal you right up… After I send you to the infirmary!” she continues. She goes to cast a spell towards Lorenz, but before she can properly do the spell darkness starts to swarm around her! Small, menacing looking bees start to swell around Manuela.

“ **Swarm** !” shouted Lysithea. As she casts this spell, the dark bees cut up Manuela’s dress!

“Ahh!” screamed Manuela as he breasts started to become exposed as the bees tore around her chest area. As her breasts flailed in the air the boys around her looked on with red faces, bloody noses, and arousing boners. Manuela covers herself, and stares down Lysithea “ _ Bitch _ do you know how much this costs! Oh no… I can't call a student a bitch… Agh! How can I fight like this?!” continued Manuela. Lysithea then giggles.

“You  _ might _ excel in magic… But clearly not sense to not wear such flimsy material to a battle!” said Lysithea as she helps up Lorenz.

“T-Thank you Lysithea… You have helped me in more ways than one…” said Lorenz as she stares down Manuela. Marianne then hurries over with a couple of white mages.

“Let me fix you up, Lorenz” said Marianne.

“M-Marianne! Uh, p-perhaps we can leave the area in question wounded for now; no need any unnecessary excitement…” siad Lorenz- confusing Marianne. As this happens, Hilda, as she strikes down a bunch of students with her axe, looks over with a scheming grin.

“Hey! Wait I just got an idea… If your Professor is unable to fight back- she will be forced to give up if he corner her! Guys! Charge in! B-But don’t touch her…” said Hilda- revving up the Golden Deer students whose moral has dampened. Feeling the rush, the students charge towards Manuela. Hearing this, Claude smiles.

“Giving out orders, are we? Didn't know you were Teach. If Hilda is trying, then that means we got the upper hand!” said Claude. Ingrid then gasps as she realizes the situation.

“Guys! They are trying to take out our Professor while she is in tatters- literally! We gotta protect her! And someone- get her some clothes!!!” shouted Ingrid. Sylvain, aroused and blushing, doesn’t move however.

“I don’t know, Ingrid… Would losing be so bad if we got to lose next to a sight like this!?” asked Sylvain. 

“W-What!?” shouted Ingrid. She then noticed many of the male Blue Lions students are doing similar, and quickly losing moral as they become infatuated by Manuela. “Fuck, have we just found a glaring disadvantage we have in ahving Manuela as a Professor?!...” Ingrid continues. Annette, Ingrid, Mercedes, and Ashe scoffed.

“Sylvain- have some respect!” said Ashe.

“Come on, Ashe! Look at her tits!” said Sylvain as he forced Ashe to look her way.

“N-No! Looking while she is in this state is wrong!” said Ashe- holding his composure. However, Sylvain overpowers Ashe as he forces his head to Manuela’s direction- and lifts his eyelids open from their closed state. Looking at Manuela- Ashe freezes in his tracks. “I… I-I… Oh my..” said Ashe as he looks at Manuela’s body. Ingrid groans and slams her palm into her forehead as she sees this.

“We are  _ fucked _ …” said Ingrid.

“Don’t give up yet, Ingrid!” shouted Mercedes as she stands in front of Manuela, “We, the Blue Lions, aren’t going down without a fight!”

“Mercedes; while you are a beautiful sight- get outta the way!” said Sylvain.

“I will not! Manuela- I got you!  **Heal** !” shouted Mercedes as she begins to heal Manuela’s clothing.

“Thank you, Mercedes…At least  _ SOMEONE _ on this team is helping me!... What kind of students are you?!” shouted Manuela as she tries to get out her tomb- but drops it as she tries to hold onto her tattered dress. “ Fuck! I cannot fight like this! I-I didn’t expect to be placed in such a state… If they get me while I’m like this- I don’t know what I’ll do…” continued Manuela.

While this happens, Claude and Byleth- seeing the priority change after Hilda announced that they all should charge for Manuela- charge forth; Byleth, filled with the resolve to achieve this victory- for Claude and their own sake, and Claude- determined to have a win over Dimitri. In doing so, they leave Dimitri- who struggled to get Raphael off of him. Dedue, making it over, smashes his shield up-side Raphael’s head to force him back to the ground as he meet back up with Dimitri.

“Agh!” shouted Raphael as he hit the floor. Dedue turns to Dimitri.

“Prince! We are in a bind! Manuela is in critical condition! What should we do?!” asked a flustered Dedue.

“Agh! The  _ last _ thing I will let happen is our House be taken down another notch because of the actions of another promiscuous woman! Blue Loins, charge after the Professors! Protect Manuela, and capture Byleth!” shouted Dimitri as he begins to run after Byleth. 

_ Who will triumph? Byleth- and their determination to win over their old House, or Manuela- and their determination to hold onto their dress for dear life?... _

-CHAPTER END-


	9. The Training of the Lion and Deer, Part 3 (End)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The training nears the end! Who will win this bout between the Golden Deer, and Blue Lions?"

The Golden Deer charge forward towards the Blue Lions with the full gall to win this little bout started; the Blue Lions’ units, separated by a wall of Golden Deer, are frantic in the current situation as they charge towards Manuela. Alongside this, there are other Golden Deer units behind them around Dimitri engaging with other Golden Deer units. However, as the Golden Deer approach, the Blue Lions also form a tight wall around Manuela- pushing Lysithea, Lorenz, Hilda, and adjacent units away from them. Clinging on for their bare life, Manuela holds her garment as other female units try and barricade her from any and all men that might look; this was done not only to unease the Golden Deer, but to entice male Blue Lions units to focus on the battle afoot. Ingrid grabs her lance in hand, and puts herself into a determined stance.

“You are not coming any closer!” shouted Ingrid as she rushes towards Hilda. Hilda, grinning ear-to-ear, grabs her axe fully in both hands.

“Let's get this over with quickly- so I can take a break already!” said Hilda as she prepared to swing her axe. Ingrid laughs.

“Ha! My lance will smash right through your axe!” said Ingrid.

“Maybe in a stylistic world- but the reality of the matter will be the other way around!” proclaimed Hilda as she and Ingrid clash their weapons together.

“Agh! She is strong! But you must fight brawn with brain! Guys! Now!” shouted Ingrid as Annette, Ashe, and other bow units shoot arrows towards Hilda. Ingrid dodgers out of the way- as if the attack was completely planned out. Hilda looks towards the onslaught of arrows, and shrieks.

“I don’t wanna look like cheese right now!” yelled Hilda as she attempted to back away. 

“N-Not if I have anything to say about it!” said Ignatz as he, Leonie, and other bow units counter the arrows with their own in the air. Arrows neutralize in the air as Lorenz charges in at Ingrid- spear in hand- and attempts to pierce her. However, Ingrid feints the strike with her lance, and counters the move by spinning around- causing Lorenz’s spear to launch in the air- and she goes to swing her lace at Lorenz’s side. 

“Lorenz!” Hilda shouts in fear- seeing him wide open for Ingrid’s attack. However, Lorenz smirks. 

“A smart man of combat _ always _ has a backup!” said Lorenz as he grabs a tomb from his pocket. “ **Fire**!” he shouts as flames erupt from his hands and collide with Ingrid’s lance- pushing her back with the force. Ingrid is thrown off by this entirely.

“Lorenz knows magic!?” questioned Ingrid. Lorenz grins as the flames scar the ground below them.

“We at the Golden Deer are _ not _ one trick ponies! I suggest hoping off your pegasus now and then and learning other skils” said Lorenz. Ingrid scoffs.

“Please! Flying is very hard! I encourage you to try and see how good you fare!” shouted Ingrid. 

“I am learning more about mounting in general as well, so you might eat your words soon enough; perhaps, we can share such words over dinner sometime?” asked Lorenz.

“Oh my god! Trying to flirt at a time like this?!” questioned Ingrid. 

“Don’t pay attention to him, Ingrid! Watch your head!” shouted Ashe as he continues to shoot arrows towards the Golden Deer- however, each one gets apprehended by Ignatz. They continue to exchange arrows… Until Ignatz runs out! 

“Oh no!” said Ignatz.

“Ignatz! You want to borrow some of mine?” asked Leonie. Ignatz looks over, and nods his head ‘no’.

“I’ll switch to spells… You rally the archers and keep this going!” said Ignatz as he attempts to run towards lysithea, “I’m going to join you with the mages!”. Lysithea looks over- who is preoccupied with striking back at Mercedes who is protecting Manuela. Ingrid looks over.

“Oh now, what kind of spells does he have?” asked Ingrid aloud. Suddenly, Ignatz creates a chilly wind around him as he guides his hands back into a cocked position. As he releases this energy forward, icicles shine through the air towards Mercedes.

“**Blizzard**!” shouts Ignatz. Mercedes gasps.

“Ignatz! That’s such cool magic! However, it will not work! Fire!” shouts Mercedes as she casts black magic to counteract Ignatz’s Blizzard spell. The spells elementally cancel out- shocking Ignatz who thought he was going to break through. Sylvain smiles

“Let’s heat it up some more!” Sylvain shouts as he casts Fire as well after Mercedes- sending a burst of flames through the dissipated ice! The spells travels straight towards Ignatz- but is intercepted by another casting of Fire! Ignatz looks over to see Lorenz- who casted the spell

“T-Thanks, Lorenz!” shouted ignatz.

“No worries! Just watch yoursel- ah!” said Lorenz before he was cut off by Ingrid attempting to strike him once more. Manela then balls up her fists.

“Come on! Hit them harder! Gosh, why does the draft from that Blizzard spell have to travel between my legs… This is _ not _ what I meant when I said I wanted to freeze my eggs…” said Manuela. Sylvain then turns around as he charges a Fire spell in his hand.

“Want me to help out with that?” asked Sylvain as he winks. Manuela then gasps loudly.

“P-Please! I don’t need blanks I _ need _ some fucking clothes! Now fight please so we can end this!” said Manuela. Suddenly, as Sylvain is distracted he gets his with a peculiar spell from the distance. As he looks over he sees Marianne with her hands out, and Lysithea laughing.

“Good job, Marianne! That should shut him up!” said Lysithea.

“What was that?’ asked Ashe. Sylvain, who attempts to speak- suddenly finds out that he is mute! Manuela looks over in shock- but with slight please.

“She hit him with **Silence**… I don’t wanna say he needed to shut his ass up but… Agh! Now we are just down a magic user!” said Manuela. Marianne then cowers away behind Lysithea.

‘S-Sorry… Lysithea told me to…” said Marianne.

“Don’t worry Sylvain, I can use **Restore**!” said Mercedes as she gets out the appropriate tomb. Lysithea then grunts.

“Now if I can stop you! Nosferatu!” shouts Lysithea as she sends a light spell towards Mercedes and Manuela.

“Mercedes! Quick before we get lit up- literally! Neutralize it!” shouts Manuela. Mercedes then instead gets out another tomb.

“Nosferatu!” shouts Mercedes as she clashes Lysithea’s spell with her own. Bright light shines from the area- blinding almost everyone around them. This almost throws off Byleth as she look towards it. Using this moment of distracting, Felix goes in for a strike- causing them to clash. 

“Watch who you are fighting!” shouts Felix as he strikes Byleth with a flurry of sword strikes and punches- pushing Byleth back. As Felix went to slash Byleth horizontally he backs up as an arrow travels past his face. He looks over to Claude.

“Ever heard of a one-on-one fight?” asked Felix. Claude laughs.

“Do you know who you are talking to? Ha! Considering you just knee’d one of us in the nuts- I think fairness is out of the window” said Claude as he shoots another arrow at Felix- who splits it in half with a blade strike. As Claude fires off arrows he sees in the corner of his eye Dimitri and Dedue approaching- having taken out Raphael who lies on the floor hurt. He goes to fire an arrow at Dimitri- but Dedue blocks it!

“Prince Dimitri, I’ll cover you!” shouts Dedue.

“Right!” shouts Dimitri as he rushes in towards Claude- launching his spear at Claude. He manages to dodge, but Dedue swings his axe at Claude- making him lose his balance. He falls to the ground- not being able to do much with the close-range assault. Dimitri smirks seeing Claude fall. As Claude hits the ground his entire pouch of arrows empties on the ground; making arrows scatter around the ground

“Guess you need to work on your aim and your stance! I one-up’d you this time, Claude” said Dimitri. Dimitri and Dedue run past Claude- unworried about him for the moment. Claude grunts.

“The battle isn’t over!” shouts Claude as he hurries to fire another arrow. However, as Dimitri and Dedue pass by Byleth- who is engaging with Felix- they hear a shriek in the distance beyond the wall of dissipating light. Byleth looks back to see a sight they never thought they would see ever; a naked Manuela!

“Okay, I can’t anymore! I-I give up!!!” shouted Manuela. With her call, this signified that the Golden Deer wins by the Blue Lions giving up. Byleth, completely confused and baffled, can’t help but be frozen in their tracks! However, while the entire battlefield has expressions of shock, Lysithea dons a proud face- overzealous of what just occurred in her eyes... 

-CHAPTER END-


	10. Naked Manuela, and the Salty Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Baring their true self, Manuela and Dimitri's actions spur a difficult scenario for Byleth..."

“W-What is the meaning of this?! We concede? But we can keep going! A-And  _ why _ are you nude!?” shouted Dimitri- irate over her seemingly premature call. Manuela, laying on the ground bare naked, clenches her body- hiding her pussy and breasts from the students. 

“M-My apologies… There is just no way I could fight anymore...  _ Please _ can someone get me some clothes!?” asked Manuela. Claude then chuckles.

“While the sight wasn’t something we were looking for, the outcome was. And, you and Teach agreed that the bout was over when either of you said you ‘give up’, or a student got really hurt. That’s how the cookie crumbles” said Claude. Dimitri then grunts.

“Manuela, I need to ascertain what the heck happened to put you in that state!” said Dimitri. Suddenly, Manuela, Mercedes, and Sylvain pointed to Lysithea- who still has a childish smirk on her face. Dimitri, Claude, and Byleth look over.

“Lysithea?” questions Byleth. Lysithea then starts to chuckle.

“I am astounded by the results myself. Typically, when the magic spells are of the same element and power- they neutralize. However, our Nosferatu spells were not of the same levels. When I was clashing spells with Mercedes, something awesome happened! Right when I was thinking I would cave in- and she would overwhelm me with her magic- my Crest must have activated- granting me immense magical power in a pinch!” said Lysithea. Mercedes then looks down.

“It was amazing, honestly… I felt the spell that I was keeping at bay- suddenly grow like a behemoth! I could not hold it back, and it broke through my spell- hurtling straight towards me and Manuela. I managed to evade the attack, however Manuela…” said Mercedes as she looks over. Manuela then wails in agony.

“The light hit me, and before I knew it I was exposed! With Mercedes moving away, it revealed a gaping opening towards me that any of the enemy could have taken advantage of- I had no other choice but to give up at that point!” said Manuela.

“No! You could of just fought naked!” said Dimitri. Claude scoffs.

“You are that thirsty for a victory that you would allow a Professor to fight unethically? Gosh…” said Claude. Dimitri looks over, and grunts some more.

“T-That!-... I was just under the impression that by ‘giving up’ meant something closer to ‘you have me cornered and it’s either admitting defeat or death’” said Dimitri.

“And I  _ was _ cornered! AND covering every corner of my body in the process! Are we done beating this dead horse or are you gonna be a sore loser?” asked Manuela to Dimitri- making him gasp.

“Do not speak to Prince Dimitri that way! You might be our House Professor- but you are temporarily nonetheless!” said Dedue- defending Dimitri. Manuela shrugs her shoulders.

“Gosh, I don’t know what is worse; the unimpressive tack of the Golden Deer, or the playfulness of the Blue Lions… Oops, I probably shouldn’t have said that- I’m suppose to lead the Golden Deer next… Well, I will fix that once I am Professor!” said Maneula. Hilda then rolls her eyes.

“Okay- we won! Soooo can we conclude this training sesh, Professor? I think I have done enough fighting for like- the whole month!” said Hilda.

“N-No! I want a rematch! No Professor influence!” said Dimitri. 

“Well that will be the Mock Battle when the Golden Deer win, my Prince!” said Claude as he folds his arms, “Just be a fair sport, and come to terms that you guys just fumbled the ball here!” 

“Agh…” groaned Dimitri as he looked down. Byleth, watching this all go down, starts to sigh to themself.

“ _ Well… While Claude’s team I sent out took the brunt of the attention- I was able to test out the actual formation with another team in the meantime in the background… Still… I feel like I should have turned down this bout… It has caused more bad than good… _ ” thought Byleth. Suddenly, they hear a scoff in their mind.

“ _ Don’t feel down now! You brought your House to victory nonetheless! _ ” said Sothis to Byleth.

“ _ Well… I suppose… Most of their skills came from before me… And I didn’t lead them that much- more like fought alongside them _ ” thought Byleth.

“ _ That isn’t entirely bad. It shows that you see them as equal to you… Or, perhaps the other way around in that you all are one… Or, you just were a bad Professor- your pick _ ” said Sothis.

“ _ Ugh… _ ” thought Byleth- attempting to piece this all together. However, before they can get a word out- Dimitri starts to walk off violently. Dedue attempts to stop Dimitri.

“Dimitri! Please do not let your emotions get the best of you! This was just training, and not representative of the real thing-  _ or _ our training up til now without Miss Casagranda!” said Dedue. Byleth looks on with a somber expression.

“The Blue Lions… Did well- regardless of the outcome, don’t you agree?” questioned Byleth to Dimitri and the rest of the students. Dimitri then turns around- feeling astonished by their words. Byleth then walks up to Manuela- prepared to shake her hand, but then stops- realizing that she is naked still.

“N-No need for a peace making handshake- we can do so in spirit for now… But yes, i agree with Byleth… And, I suppose I can take back some of the crude comments I made…” said Manuela- feeling bad for what she said up til this point. Byleth then smiles.

“Me as well; if we can get past our differences, then we all grow stronger just the same” said Byleth. Dimitri then scoffs.

“So, was it that your leadership prior to leaving the Blue Lions the result of our loss- or the fact that we didn’t have you and they did… Can we truly grow stronger with multiple influences that all are vastly different?!” asked Dimitri in an irritated tone.

“Relax, Dimitri! It was just training!” said Sylvain.

“But what I question is logical to think, is it not!? Was this ‘system’ a negative influence on us? I think so! SO, take your victory, and throw it into Fódlan’s Throat for all I care!” said Dimitri as he storms off. 

“D-DImitri!” shouts Dedue as he follows. Manuela, and the rest of the Blue Lions look off in disappointment and shock of his actions.

“I-I should go after him!” said Byleth as they start to run. However, Claude stops him.

“No, Teach. Let him be… This has been hard on all of us…” said Claude as he looks down at the ground- reflecting on his own anger an hour or so prior. In reality, despite Claude’s animosity towards the situation himself he holds face in knowing that he must separate his personal feelings with what is reality. And, as he looks at Dimitri being unable to- he feels pity; but, also envy. This is because as Dimitri walks away everyone can understand him; almost as if he can get away with it, because everyone understands  _ why _ he is lashing out in this moment. Claude wishes he could of been the one to seep the pity, but Claude would rather suffer in silence. Manuela sighs as a student rushes over to clothe her.

“Thank you… Professor, I think this is where we part ways- for now. I hope you have a good rest of your day teaching the Golden Deer. Class, let’s go…” said Manuela as she- and the rest of the Blue Lions- leave the Training Grounds feeling a bit unsatisfied by the resulting atmosphere of their loss. Byleth waves goodbye as they see them all leave somewhat silently; only a couple conversations about Dimitri, and Manuela’s nakedness echo the walls around them as it dissipates out the gate...

  
-CHAPTER END-


	11. Dormant Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A worried Professor desperately seeks out the student they start to feeling they might have gravely wronged..."

Since the bout between the Golden Deer and the Blue Lions happened about an hour or so ago, the talks of what occurred has since spread around the monastery about the Blue Lion’s loss- and Manuela’s nudity. Seteth had just received word of what happened from Knights that investigated the situation, and was alarmed justifiably. Knowing that this situation was a result of the House of the Month System that was implemented hours prior, Seteth had to bring it to Lady Rhea’s attention…

*****

  
"Lady Rhea… It has come to my attention that there was… Peculiar activity occurred in the Training Grounds. I think you should sit down before reading this…” said Seteth as he walks into the Audience Chamber holding a report in his hand. 

“Seteth. You look troubled. What happened?” asked Lady Rhea. Seteth then hands her the report in his hand- not wanting to repeat the transactions verbally. As she read the report she slowly started to sit down in the chair next to her, and her eyes widened.

“I see… So, I suppose this is the result of the Mock Battle having added weight to it… But even the Professors being directly involved? What on earth could Byleth and Manuela be thinking? And _ what _ possibly could have happened to result in Manuela displaying herself in front of my innocent students?!” asked Lady Rhea. Seteth sighs.

“You guess is as good as mine, Lady Rhea…” said Seteth. 

“We will have to reprimand her later, then…” said Lady Rhea.

“... I think there might me other matters more important to put our efforts into” said Seteth.

“And what might that be, Seteth?” asked Lady Rhea.

“It seem that… Manuela’s actions might have… ‘scarred’ some of the youth… Many do not know how to handle what they saw. Many of the male students reported had very polarizing- or questionable reactions, which has made many of the female students weary of their treatment or perceived safety. My assumption is that some of the men… Might not have the best knowledge on how to conduct themselves when in the face of their raging hormones… And the last thing that we need are letters back to Noble Families around Fódlan…” said Seteth. Lady Rhea sighs.

“There is a certain code and conductivity standard I enforce on the students- for moments like these; although, Manuela being the fire-starter _ wasn’t _ in my mind but… Agh, I guess we will have to mitigate this properly… What were your thoughts?” asked Lady Rhea.

“Well… I think it would be best for the Professors to take time in their Houses to teach the students about sexual conductivity and behavior- in pertaining their time at Garreg Mach. So, when situations arise- it does not hurt the atmosphere of the learning environment” said Seteth.

“I see… Well, that might be what is needed; the last thing we need is a sex scandal… We need to teach them to place their studies, futures, and faith above their primal desires… There is to be no sexual activity to happen within these monastery walls” said Lady Rhea.

“Lady Rhea… No matter what we do, we can only guide theses students so much. Many students here have courtship in their minds; finding suitable partners to better their situations. It will be our job to guide them with the best intentions” said Seteth.

“So, we should be okay with the students potentially having sex?” asked Lady Rhea.

“I-If you would want me to hammer into them to not pertain in sexual activity- I will. I have no issue with that. I also just think we adults at the monastery should… Place ourselves in their shoes- before we project our ideals upon them” said Seteth. Lady Rhea sighs.

“I understand, Seteth… Manuela is by any means _ not _ qualified to teach such a course… You should do it in her place” said Lady Rhea.

“M-Me?! Teach a sex seminar?!” questioned Seteth.

“I would trust your words of wisdom over hers _ any _ day of an Imperial Moon. I need you to do this” said Lady Rhea. Seteth then gets red in the face, and sighs.

“Very well Lady Rhea… As you wish… I will see to it that classes tomorrow have this conversation…” said Seteth as he bows, and starts to walk away. 

“Oh, and Seteth? Bring Manuela…” said Lady Rhea. Seteth looks back, and nods his head.

*****

After the bout between the Blue Lions and the Golden Deer Byleth felt more and more guilty about their actions; Was it truly right to share their formations- even if it was for the benefit of other students? Is it that big of a deal- if it is just a Mock Battle? Are they to blame for Manuela’s nudity since it was one of their students that caused it? These are some of the many thoughts that echoed in Byleth’s mind as they searched around the monastery for Dimitri. They were extremely concerned about them- seeing them walk off in a very angered state. As his previous Professor- and someone that does care for him- Byleth had to find Dimitri.

Seeing as they cannot find them anywhere they look around the Monastery they conclude that Dimitri might be held up in his room. Thinking it was their responsibility to resolve the issue, they make their way to the 2nd for of the dorms to ascertain Dimitri’s location. They walk to the end of the hallway, and stop by the 2nd to last door. Then let out a sigh before knocking on the door.

“... Coming” said Dimitri from the other side of the door. Byleth was relieved to know that he is inside. However, they were unsure what his reactions will be once they realize that Byleth is on the other side. Dimitri opens the door, and peaks his head out. “Sorry, I was caught up in studying for lecture tomor-” he says until he freezes in place- realizing who he is talking to. As his eyes meet with Byleth’s he suddenly becomes cold, and recluse.

“H-Hello...” said Byleth nervously.

“Oh, it’s you… My apologies; I thought you were Ashe, who was coming over to go over some notes- you know… Someone who is still in the Blue Lions?” said Dimitri snarkly. Byleth rolls their eyes and sighs.

“Listen Dimitri- can we talk about all of that?” asked Byleth sincerely.

“I’m sorry Professor of the Golden Deer- I must stay vigilant in my Blue Lions studies- may we talk another time?” asked Dimitri in a shady tone.

“_ I’m _ the one that assigned the lectures for this week!” said Byleth.

“And Manuela- our new Blue Lions Professor- has assigned some different ones. Please, if you may I need to get back to work…” said DImitri as he begins to close the door. However, Byleth catches it!

“Dimitri! I’m sorry! Please, talk to me!” said Byleth. Dimitri grunts.

“Talk? After you foiled our House’s moral by using our hard worked strategies against us!? And you want to just come into my room, and step on my Blue Lions rug with your sullied Golden Deer feet!?” replied Dimitri- growing angrier.

“... I’m sorry” said Byleth.

“This wouldn’t even be an issue if you just didn’t agree to this stupid system!” said Dimitri.  
  


“I thought that it would be a good decision for all the students of Garreg Mach- I don’t know how many times I have to defend this decision… I’m aware that you didn’t want that” said Byleth.

“Well I’m sorry that I haven’t gotten over the choice hours later…” said Dimitri as he looks down. Unsure of how to mitigate the situation, Dimitri’s expression and words make Byleth feel increasingly guilty. “... I’m aware that you cannot go back in the past and change things, it just… Hurts seeing you elsewhere” continued Dimitri.

“_ Well… You kinda can! _” said Sothis within Byleth’s mind.

“_ But, I still stand behind the decision… I just didn’t consider everyone’s feelings who didn’t want it to happen… _” thought Byleth back to Sothis. Dimitri, seeing Byleth just stand there, starts to get annoyed.

“If you aren’t going to say anything- please, leave me be…” said Dimitri as he tries to close the door once more.

“W-Wait!” shouted Byleth as he catches the door once more, “When I return to the Blue Lions, I can make it up. I mean- we saw today that despite our good strategy there still are things that can be worked on. Being on another side showed me ways to get through our own defenses. So, we can work on that when I return. And, there are things that other Professors might implement that we can carry over; so if there were tactics that Manuela did that worked better- that only aids the Blue Lions even more. This is a give and take type of thing; I am dedicated enough to do whatever I can to get the best results for us all”.

“Really… Anything?” asked Dimitri as he looks deep into Byleth’s eyes.

“Y-Yes, I care deeply about your future! Everyone’s! That is why I did what I did today!” said Byleth. Dimitri then opened up the door, and approached Byleth.

“... Then I would love to see that happen first hand; up-close, and personal…” said Dimitri as his face closes in mere inches from Byleth’s. Byleth, feeling like there is awkward closeness between them, backs up.

“W-Well, I can surely take you up on your private lesson idea- if that is what you mean. It would be needed to ensure that the techniques are being properly implemented. Would that make you feel better?” asked Byleth. Dimitri’s eyes then widen; he nearly forgot that he ever even mentioned that to the Professor- all that time ago.

“Yes. If you care about all the students… Allocating time to work with them individually must be something you intend to do. Especially since our time might be cut short. I think we can at least start there” said Dimitri.

“Yes. Well- if I happen to be in a House that isn’t yours by the end of the month- that House _ will _ take priority. However, I will campaign amongst us Professors to keep the positive aspects of this rotation system alive while it happens. I don’t think we need to be divided” said Byleth.

“... Is it wrong to want all your time, Professor?” asked Dimitri. Byleth then blushes.

“W-Well… No… But, I cannot have favorites or anything…” said Byleth.

“So I’m not your favorite?...” asked Dimitri as he backs off.

“Di-Dimitri! Stop… I already feel guilty- are you trying to make me feel worse…” said Byleth as they look down.

“M-My apologies…” said Dimitri as he clears his throat, and looks into Byleth’s eye, “Well, let's not think about the possibility of you not being in the Blue Lions; you are mine- I mean.. You are ours…”. 

“I understand…” said Byleth as they let out a sigh. Suddenly, they realize that there are footsteps approaching them from down the hall. As their senses catch up with them, Dimitri and Byleth look over to see Ashe walking up to them.

“Dimitri- and Professor Byleth! G-Good Afternoon Professor… D-Dimitri, I apologize for being late, I was held up with Professor Manuela…” said Ashe.

“Held up? Why were you?” asked Dimitri.

“I just so happened to still be with her, and **Cyril** came towards us and relayed a message. She was reportedly requested to see Lady Rhea in the Audience Chamber… Judging by Manuela’s expression afterwards, and what had just transpired… One can only wonder the result…” said Ashe.

“O-Oh… I see…” said Byleth.

“W-What are you doing here, Professor? Have you come to… Help us study?” asked Ashe- confused as to why they were there.

“I was just leave. Ashe, Dimitri, have a good rest of your day, and I will be seeing you two soon” said Byleth as they bow, and walk away. Dimitri then sighs, and lowers his shoulders in a depressing way. Ashe looks over to Byleth as they walk away, and turns back towards Dimitri.

“Is… Everything alright?...” asked Ashe.

‘Yes… At least, for now…” said Dimitri as he started to walk inside his room, “Come, we have much studying to do” he continued.

“R-Right!” said Ashe as he walks into Dimitri’s room. Dimitri then closes the door- but not without taking one final glance at Byleth as they walk away.

“I’ll make sure to see _ every _ part of you soon…” said Dimitri.

‘Huh, Dimitri? Did you say something?” ashed Ashe.

“N-No! I was just -... Uh… You are just hearing things!” said Dimitri- embarrassed- as he quickly closes his door. He then commences his studying with Ashe, and tries to play off the rest of the day- and prepare for what might come to pass...

-CHAPTER END-


	12. Garreg Mach Sex Seminar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A new day turns for the students at Garreg Mach, and as the morning sun awakens- so does the curiosity of its students as they learn of their special lecture..."

It is now the next day at Garreg Mach- a Thursday to be exact. Byleth finally gets out of bed, stretches out their arms, and yawns as they walk over to the calendar to see what is planned for today. Suddenly, as they look over to the ‘4/24’ slot in their calendar they soon realize the somewhat bitter truth; today, they were with the Black Eagles. While they were not reluctant to go due to not wanting to be in the House, it was just the mental preparation for what will come- seeing as being in the Golden Deer for a day went as it did. They gathered themselves together, and readied themselves for the upcoming day.

*****

As Byleth walked about through the Monastery- greeting students as they pass by- they suddenly hear footsteps walking up from behind them. Quick to react, Byleth turns around to see none other than Seteth.

“Good Morning, Byleth. I hope you were able to sleep well last night following the… Unique turn of events that was yesterday…” said Seteth. Byleth laughs.

“Ah yes, yesterday was something… However, I wake up with a fresh slate every day. Water off a duck's back if you will” said Byleth.

“Hm… Interesting analogy… Anyways, I didn’t come here just to make small chat- I actually have to speak with you regarding your seminars today... “ said Seteth as he starts to sigh.

“Hm? Is it something bad? You don’t look too thrilled to tell me…” said Byleth.

‘If only you knew… A-Anyways, Please, when you get a chance before classes start today, come by my office. I have ‘special’ materials for you for your lectures, that I must hand to you and request you go over with your assigned House today- per request of Lady Rhea” said Seteth.

“Oh? What might they be? I’m not really doing anything now, so we can go there together now” said Byleth. Seteth then clears his throat in embarrassment.

“I- uh… Well… It is a matter that… I would not like to speak about in public... So, let us relocate then” said Seteth.

“Oh? Uh… Okay. Let’s get going then...." says Byleth- intrigued as to what Seteth wants to speak about.

*****

And just like that- Seteth and Byleth walked into Seteth’s Office- were Byleth’s eyes were immediately drawn to a peculiar stack of papers on top of his desk. Seteth walks around to the other side of his desk, and flips through some papers. After getting the right stacks, he hands Byleth some of them. 

“These are the material notes… You will notice that their contents are…” said Seteth- unable to finish his sentence.

“... Is this porno?” asked Byleth, as they flip and see naked pictures of women and men.

“N-No! You see… After the commission involving you and Manuela, Lady Rhea and I are concerned with the sexual wellbeing of the student populous. To save face, and not anger parents- about lack of info, or student conductivity- we are going to spend today proctoring the students on sexual education- pertaining the code of conduct of the Church. The rule of thumb for Lady Rhea is lessening the sexual conductivity as much as you can with proper education... S-Sure… This might be different from bow or sword training… But we feel like this might be a necessity at this time…” said Seteth.

“R-Really… So, I should show these pictures to the class?” asked Byleth.

“I believe those are included in case students don’t know about the anatomy of the body- which will be correlated to behaviors and expressions” said Seteth.

“... I feel like I’m not qualified to do this” said Byleth.

“I understand your concern, Professor. However, Lady Rhea does not want Manuela to teach seminars on this subject; as such, You, Hanneman, and I will be. If it makes you feel any better, this would be my first time as well…” said Seteth. Byleth then looks through the papers some more.

“So… I’m supposed to just follow the guidelines that are discussed in this material?” asked Byleth.

“For the most part- yes. As long as you follow what Lady Rhea wants us to accomplish I think we will be okay- for the most part. Now, Professor- please take your materials, and head to the Black Eagles House. That is all” said Seteth as he grabs the rest of the materials, “I have to hand out the materials for Hanneman as well… I wish I wasn’t the one that had to do this…”

As Byleth looked down at the sexual notes in front of them, they start to get confused as to what they could do to implement what Lady Rhea wants the most- and how well they can communicate such a thing. In Byleth’s mind, ‘sex’ isn’t something that really runs across their mind, so to talk about it is a foreign concept to them.

“_ Don’t worry, Byleth! I’m here to help you! _” said Sothis within Byleth’s mind.

“_ Um… But what would you know? Have you even had sex before? _” thought Byleth- asking Sothis a question.

“_ E-Excuse me?! WHY would that matter- or correlate to knowledge and common fucking sense?! Two things you seem to NOT possess! Plus- have you?! _” said Sothis angrily. Byleth then looks down.

“_ U-Um… I uh…. _” thought Byleth- attempting to dance around the question.

“Professor? Is something the matter? You are just standing there like you just seen a ghost” said Seteth,

“H-Huh?! I’m fine- my apologies. I’ll be on my way!” said Byleth as they hurry out of Seteth’s room. As they see them leave, Seteth sighs, and cracks his neck- relieving built up tension.

“Oh Byleth… So much weight on their shoulders… Perhaps I can do something to aid in this situation we thrown the Professors in…” said Seteth…

*****

Byleth takes their lucrative materials for lecture across the monastery to the Black Eagles classroom. As they set down the pile of papers they sigh, and look onto the students that are just now hurrying in. Byleth, attentive and smiling for her new House class, starts to recognize key faces as they start to take their seats; Hubert, Bernadetta, Petra, Caspar, Linhardt, Ferdinand, and Dorothea. Edelgard, whom walks in just at the last moment, holds a basket in her hands. She walks to the front of class, and sets the basket down on Byleth’s desk.

“Why, hello there Professor. Welcome into the Black Eagles House; why, it’s almost a dream to finally see you in this light. It’s as if you were a missing puzzle piece to our puzzle- with how you fit in so perfectly here” said Edelgard as she starts to open up the basket, “I’m sure you might be hungry- I noticed that you didn’t even eat breakfast today” said Edelgard. Byleth then gets shocked.

  
“W-Why, yes- I haven’t actually… How did you know?” asked Byleth. Edelgard laughs.

“Why, it’s because I took notice of your absence from the Dining Hall during breakfast today. A good House Leader learns their Professors patterns, conditions… Their favorite meals perhaps” said Edelgard as they lean over the desk to get in Byleth’s face, “Tell me Professor… What is it you’d wanna eat up right now?”.

“E-Excuse me?!” said Byleth in a shock. Edelgard then chuckles some more.

“What would you like to eat? I brought you some goodies from the Dining Hall since you didn't eat” said Edelgard as she pulls out and apple from the basket, “You see? Hehe. Professor, do feel free to… Take a bite of anything inside my basket~”. Byleth, not really sure what she means, starts to blush.

“Hey! Can we start class now!? Gosh…” said Caspar- seemingly getting annoyed.

“Y-Yes! I’m sorry Edelgard… I’ll eat your apple and the contents of your basket later-erm… I’m not sure how that sounds… Anyways, may you take your seat?” asked Byleth to Edelgard. Edelgard scoffs, looks towards Caspar with disgust, and then goes to take her seat. Byleth then clears their throat.

“Okay class, My name is Byleth- as some of you already know. Today, I will be your Professor. Now, I see what the contents of your morning lecture should of been- however, there has been a change of plans…” said Byleth.

“Huh? But why? Professor Hanneman had us going over spells today” exclaimed Ferdinand.

“It’s quite tiresome if our learning material keeps changing every day… How can we focus if there is no _ focus _?” asked Linhardt. Chatter ensues as the class starts to talk about the estate of their lecture. Byleth starts to clear their throat from nervousness.

“S-So… Um…” said Byleth- feeling the pressure. Edelgard realizes that the class- as a whole- is somewhat divided on their feelings about Byleth, and so Edelgard feels obligated to rally them all up. She stands up from her seat, and dons a look of assertiveness.

“Come on class. We are the Black Eagles. We can be handed a different task of the hour- and we shall prevail. That is what is to be expected from such a multifaceted group of students such as ourselves. Do we not all feel similar?” asked Edelgard to the class. The chatter started to unify adns ettel down as Edelgard’s comment started to ease the tension down. Byleth sighs in relief.

‘T-Thanks, Edelgard” said Byleth with a smile. Edelgard giggles from her seat as she sits back down. Caspar and Linhardt look towards Edelgard with worried looks, while Petra and Dorothea smile at Edelgard’s actions. 

“Anytime, my teacher. Now, what is it that we will be learning today?” asked Edelgard. Byleth, knowing what is coming shortly, clears their throat in an attempt to not stumble over their words.

“S-Sex…” said Byleth reluctantly. Suddenly, as that word permeates the room, eyes widen, and bodies tense up as they all anticipate what will become of them next…

-CHAPTER END-


	13. Let’s Talk About Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What could possibly go wrong with talking about sex with the Black Eagles? Byleth will soon find this out..."

“S-S-Sex?!!! O-Oh no!” said Bernadetta as her entire face glows beat red. Other students in the room begin to process what they just heard, and all react;  
  


“Well that’s a curve ball to wake someone up. Like… Having sex? Or… Sexuality? Or… The Sexes?...” questioned Linhardt.

“What the heck? Ew, gross!” shouted Caspar.

“What’s wrong- don’t want to sully your virgin ears with lucrative talk?" asked Ferdinand to Caspar, "As the Heir to House Aegir, I must be ready, willing, and able to withstand any type of conversation- for diplomatic reasons. Perhaps the kids should go back to their mommies” continued Ferdinand- teasing Caspar. Caspar , getting shocked from hearing this, then blushes.

“W-What?! I-I’m not scared or anything about talking about this… Why the _ heck _ is this important to discuss!? And there are _ girls _ around, Professor!” exclaimed Caspar.

“We will be talking about sex today… Hehe” said Edelgard to herself. 

“Um, Professor… Why would we need to spend a class period talking about that?” asked Dorothea. Byleth laughs nervously.

“Y-You see… After the Golden Deer and Blue Lions bout yesterday- the one that involved Manuela’s… Exposure… Lady Rhea basically has all the Houses going over material that I’m assuming they feel should be common knowledge amongst the monastery. So… I apologize if this isn’t wanted, but I must educate you all on sexual things today- bear with me…” said Byleth.

“Oh no, Professor- by all means. I would _ love _ to talk about sex if it’s coming from you~” said Edelgard. 

“_ Wow! She must have balls to do her taunting in front of everyone… _” said Sothis within Byleth’s mind.

“R-Really? W-Why is that?” asked Byleth.

“Well I do appreciate your unique take on life; it is what drew me to want your tutelage for our House. What better person to speak on such a unique topic than my choice as the most unique Professor?” asked Edelgard.

“Manuela’s teaching is very good too, Edelgard” said Dorothea. Edelgard looks over to Dorothea with a unenthused glare.

“Manuela _ is _ a great Professor. However, you should not be lead into bias by your previous experience with her. That is a fact that Professor Byleth could not have with any of us students; they are unknown- with so much to unearth. Students are not only inspired by learning new things- but can keep inspiration based on the medium in which they learn. And as future emperor to the Adrestian Empire, I must always tackle issues with no bias” said Edelgard. Dorothea scoffs.

“Sure…” said Dorothea.

“Uh… So in simpler terms; you think Professor Byleth is better than Professor Manuela…” said Linhardt.

“Well… You said it- not me” said Edelgard.

“Don’t you think the last thing Manuela needs right now is yet another House fighting, and it involves her?” asked Ferdinand.

“I agree” said Petra. 

“Okay okay class” said Byleth as they try to rally everyone back together, “This Rotational System is suppose to help bring all the Houses together- although at this point I’m questioning that… Nonetheless, whether it was Hanneman or Manuela- you would be getting this talk. Now, where should I start…” said Byleth as they sift through the papers.

“Agh…” groans Hubert as he starts to read a book he pulls out of his bag.

“Ah! Well, we can start with sexual behaviors. You see; since you are dorming on Garreg Mach- even when not in class there is a standard and expectation. That also includes when we are training, or even outside of Garreg Mach. Sexual comments- to, about, or concerning Professors- or sexual comments- to, about, or concerning other students- is generally not allowed And… It says here specifically, that you are to conduct yourselves ‘as if you were in front of Lady Rhea at all times’” said Byleth.

“Huh?” questioned Dorothea.

“What does that entail, Professor?” asked Petra.

“Hehe, making sexual comments… You hear that Edelgard?” said Caspar under his breath. Edelgard, hearing just enough to tell what he was saying, turns around to face Caspar.

“Excuse me? If you have something to say, say it with your chest. I am a role model student to Lady Rhea” said Edelgard. Ferdinand attempts to hold back a laugh.

“_ Sure _, it’s you- and not me” said Ferdinand.

“Correct. I’m glad that we can agree on something” said Edelgard.

“W-What? No, what I meant was-”

“Excuse me? I’m not done” said Byleth- cutting off Ferdinand. Suddenly, Caspar rises from his seat.

“But Professor- and sorry to cut you off after being cut off... B-But, don’t you think that’s a bit controlling?” asked Caspar.

“Huh?” questioned Byleth. Linhardt then starts to nod his head in agreeance.

“Yes, I agree as well actually. Not that I spend my time really going over the matter, however.... But, to say that we must be model students even in our most intimate moments like _sleeping_… I don't need to have a chip on my shoulder 24/7- that just _ sounds _ exhausting…” said Linhardt.

“Well… I don’t make the rules- I just follow them and project them...” said Byleth. Edelgard then stands up.

“Well… Some rules are put in place to hinder the soul or man, and I believe in sexual liberation. If the individual could be fully in their element and of use unhinged- wouldn’t you fight for a future like that, Professor?” asked Edelgard.

“W-Well… That _ does _ make sense… But…” said Byleth- unsure of what to say.

“I personally can sympathize with needing to follow a moral code of practice- even when you are not in active duty- as it keeps you in place. And falling victim to idle desires is not fit for a noble” said Ferdinand. Dorothea, hearing this, groans loudly.

“Noble this, noble that… You know- many in power are often the ones that _abuse_ it” said Dorothea.

“A-And what are you insinuating that I’m going to do with my rightful power?!” questioned Ferdinand. Petra then raises her hand up.

“If I may add… " said Petra- cutting through the chaos, "... Back home in Brigid, there was more lost- uh… More to lose, for not remaining in your tact- that such thoughts were not often had. So, I can see where Ferdinand is coming from” continued Petra.

“Well- it seems our class is fairly divided on this matter…” said Linhardt as he sighs.

“Well I am not shocked by Edelgard’s thoughts… But yours and Caspar’s I sure am” said Dorothea.

“Well, I explained _ myself _…” said Linhardt. Everyone then looks to Caspar.

“W-What?! It’s not like I’m out here having sex with everyone! I’m too busy training and eating food too!" said Caspar as he grunts- and sits back down, "I just think that we all have enough intelligence and awareness to know that regardless of your religious ties to the Church- that someone telling us to act how _ they _ want to co-exist isn’t what is needed. You can do what you will sexually in your personal life and still be a productive student at the monastery; why, look at Edelgard” said Caspar.

“W-What?! And what is that implying!?” asked Edelgard.

“That you’re a hoe- and we all know it,” said Caspar. Everyone in the room gasps. 

“Excuse me!?... You _ do _ realize who you are talking to, don’t you?” said Edelgard as she rose from her seat.

“Do NOT say such things about Edelgard!” yelled Hubert as he got up out of his seat in a hurry, and walked over to Caspar’s desk. However, before he can reach him, Ferdinand stops Hubert.

“H-Hey! Let’s not fight now! Caspar, that’s rude!” said Ferdinand. Hubert attempts to push Ferdinand off of him.

“Don't touch me! I’ll Miasma his ass _ and _ yours into the ground if you stand in my way!” shouted Hubert.

"Bring it on!" responded Caspar.

“Ah! Fighting!!!” said Bernadetta as she starts to hide under her seat.

“Caspar! I see what you are trying to say, and I can sympathize with the sentiment- but let’s not slut-shame on hearsay…” said Dorothea- shockingly comign for Edelgard's defense.

“But, we all know I’m not lying...” said Caspar. Edelgard, having enough of this, bangs on the table in front of her.

“These are lies, and vicious rumors! P-Professor! Don’t believe him! S-Stop him! Lecture him!” said Edelgard as they look at Byleth- wanting protection. Caspar then stands back up in his seat.

“You wanna fight, Hubert?! Then let's take it outside! I’m not fucking scared of no body!” said Caspar as he balls his fists.

“I’ll rip your blue-haired ass to shreds!” proclaimed Hubert.

“S-Stop!” shouted Byleth. The sound of anger, disappointment, and fear in the timbre of Byleth’s voice shook them all; well enough to make them all take their seats, and silence. Byleth looks on to the class, and is appalled by their treatment of each other; on the outside, the Black Eagles are pristine, but are the cracks showing because of the tension the House is now under to outperform the other Houses? Or, is the Facade they put up for the other Houses showing face?...

-CHAPTER END-


	14. The Witty Professor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "After all of the commotion winds down, Byleth takes this moment to recollect themselves, the group, and the conversation..."

“Professor, I apologize for my actions…” said Caspar.

“Mine as well…” said Hubert.

“This is by any means  _ not _ an accurate depiction of us as a House, Professor. There is arguments even in the healthiest of relationships between colleagues” said Edelgard.

“Well… I wish my arguments between Manuela and I were considered ‘healthy’- but that isn’t related to this…” said Byleth as they trail off in thought, “I understand, and accept all apologies as long as we can move on”.

“Yes. please, continue” said Edelgard. Byleth then clears their throat.

“N-Now… Sexual behaviors can change over time… However, with the tasks at hand- and being around your ages- it can be a safe thing to say that sex is not the most important matter at your hands” said Byleth.

“Unless you need to find a suitable consort, and are not in an arranged marriage,” said Dorothea.

“Well, yes. But, that isn’t really dependant on sex- but the union, correct?” questioned Byleth.

“Oh- well, that would be right- sorry, stupid question…” said Dorothea.

“No no, there are  _ no _ stupid questions here” said Byleth.

“Really? Well, I heard that the longer you wait to finally have sex- the stronger your children will be when they are born! Is that true, Professor!?” asked an unusually excited Caspar.

“... Now  _ that _ is a stupid question…” said Linhardt.

“H-Hey!” exclaimed Caspar. Byleth chuckles.

“Um… Well, I’m not sure. I have never heard such a thing- but perhaps you can test yourself and practice abstinence; that  _ is _ what Lady Rhea recommends to all the monastery’s students while they are here” said Byleth.

“Well then my children will be the strongest of them all! I have not had sex whatsoever, and will wait as long as I have to!” said Ferdinand.

“Well that might be a blessing in disguise if it never happens in this lifetime…” said Dorothea. Ferdinand then scoffs.

“Dorothea, isn’t it ironic that I am the one waiting to have sex- yet so much pussy is thrown my way, but you cling onto any knight that gives you the light of day, and none want to lay down with you? Leave me alone” said Ferdinand. Everyone gasps. Dorothea turns her head so quick that her hat falls off.

“E-Excuse me!!! I am like- the hottest bitch up in the monastery! So many men want me! Majority are just not cutting it!” said Dorothea.

“Hottest? Now  _ that _ is a claim…” said Edelgard. 

“Dorothea- I would be honored if you would stop going against me, and relax enough for me to take you out on a date~” said Ferdinand.

“Agh, pathetic…” said Dorothea. Byleth then clears their throat.

“O-Okay… Well, that somewhat segways into my next point… Now, even though it seems heavy implied that Lady Rhea wants you all to have no sex whatsoever- a lot of theses pages pertain to navigating the sexual landscape with the best mindset…” said Byleth as they flip through more pages.

“ _ I wonder if these notes were compiled by Seteth- well, most likely they were… I wonder what he really thinks about all of this… _ ” said Sothis to Byleth.

“I think we understand all the basics already; no sex before marraige, do it with the right one, be careful- blah blah…” said Caspar as he leans back in his chair.

“Well- yes, but I’m just following what is in front of me- bear with me… It is smart to consiter your personal feelings with sex, and love, as you navigate life. Make sure you set boundaries. Also, being open to negotiating the parameters of your relationship; in this growing world, where the unknown is becoming more known, you might be surprised where you end up. Oh- and communication; you need to know what your partner is thinking, and be in tune” said Byleth

“Yes, I agree. You always wanna know what makes your partner… Tick” said Edelgard and she giggles.

“Yea- you don’t want to make them angry about something stupid, or something” said Byleth. 

“Uh- I don’t think that’s what she meant- but that is true,” said Dorothea.

“Okay… Well, I have these included just in case people have inquiries about them…” said Byleth as they hang pictures of naked men and women on the board, “I understand if these pictures are graphic- but open dialogue about our bodies makes for clearer understanding of them”.

“Oh my…” said Linhardt as he realizes what’s being shown in front of him.

“Ahh!!!” shouted Bernadetta as she hides her face in her hands- not wanting to look.

“Agh, I don’t need a crash course on a male or female body! I try to limit the only penis I stare at to being my own…” said Caspar as he starts to blush.

“Well studying the female anatomy is very important for a noble man; you want to understand just what are the best features to look for in a woman’s physique when choosing a suitable wife; not for an attractive standpoint, but having enough understanding to know a healthy and fit body for bearing versus one that is not” said Ferdinand. Petra, Dorothea, Edelgard, and Bernadetta all scoff hearing this.

“Ferdinand- I suppose then I should study the male anatomy, so that I understand the inner workings of a males testicles exactly to know just how much  _ force _ I should apply to my kicks to make you sterile!” said Dorothea. Hearing that, many of the men in class- including Byleth- hold their nuts.

“Ouch!...” said Caspar as he starts to imagine how much force it would take to break someone’s nuts.

“Hey! Threatening to end the Aegir line is  _ not _ something I will take lightly! It is with utmost importance that I continue the noble bloodline; someone like  _ you _ wouldn’t understand” said Ferdinand.

“Ferdinand!” said Linhardt- shocked at what he said.

“Wow… I feel sorry for whatever girl lays down with your small dick ass” said Dorothea as she snarls at Ferdinand.

“Ha! I have you know that I was crafted by God to have a most suitable body for a woman, to ensure the best possible odds for childbirth. I can tell you are wishing to know just  _ how _ suitable I can become” said Ferdinand.

“Ew! I don’t wanna hear that!” said Caspar as he covers his ears.

“That is  _ not _ appropriate conversation for the classroom; gosh, are you guys even  _ listening _ to me?” asked Byleth.

“Ferdinand- most men that brag about their penis size often have underwhelming penises” said Linhardt. 

“Yea bro- quit being the alpha-male right now” said Caspar. Ferrdinand then chuckles.

“Would you guys care to see as well?” asked Ferdinand as he looks over, “A noble does not discriminate, and should solve all curiosities with vigor!”. Linhardt and Caspar then blush.

“W-Wha-!” said a shocked Linhard and Caspar.

“Back on task!” said Byleth as they beat the board in front of them, “These pictures serve as a basis for understanding the material pertaining how and where things such as sexually transmitted diseases affect the body, contraception methods, and pregnancy. For instance, did you know that condoms do  _ not _ protect against all forms of diseases or infections?” asked Byleth.

“W-What? Really?!” questioned Caspar.

“Yes. Some are spread simply by skin-to-skin contact; herpes, genital warts, and syphilis. There are ways to protect yourself from all three of these, but understanding how to detect them helps prevent you from getting them. Diseases of any kind can impede your ability on the battlefield, so if and when you engage in sex- you need to have knowledge to protect yourself” siad Byleth.

“Huh… I… Didn’t know that…” admitted Hubert out loud. 

“Also understanding that abstinence- which can prevent 100% of all sexually related occurrences- is not some negative ‘I am holier than thou’ thing; it can just be your way of life- either to focus on tasks at hand, or you might not even be interested in having sex. Sometimes, people think they should do things based on what they know or see- but this lecture is also to educate you that just because you have these urges or pressures against you, that it doesn’t mean you cannot carve your own way of living” said Byleth.

“I see... “ said Petra as they think about Byleth’s words. 

“Your own way of living, huh… I like that. Perhaps... I have judged the Professor prematurely…” said Caspar to themselves.

“Now, if anyone has any questions, I can go through some now- and don’t be scared about what you would want to know or clarify. Or, if you would rather talk to me after this seminar is over- that is fine” said Byleth. Chatter permeates the classroom as the students talk about their own thoughts about the matter.

“I have a question!” one student says.

“M-Me too!” another one shouts. 

“Hehe, it seems that the Professor has won over our class with their wit... “ said Edelgard. Byleth chuckles. 

“ _ Good job, you are finally breaking through to them! I knew you could do it! _ ” said Sothis within Byleth’s mind.

“That is what a Professor should be able to do! Now, let’s start with you…” said Byleth as they start to answer the questions of the class…

-CHAPTER END-


	15. A Worthy Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When in the Black Eagles House- you do as the Black Eagles do. And, it's about time the Black Eagles put their money where their mouth is with a surprise for Byleth!"

Byleth spends the next couple of minutes answering the questions of the Black Eagles students, and with each question answered it motivates others to want to ask their questions as well. Byleth answers so many questions that before they knew it the bell for lunch started to ring- thus ending the morning lecture.

“Oh, well it looks like we have ran out of time; if anyone has any questions, please stay behind to ask me. That is all” said Byleth as they collect their sexual notes up, and start to compile them. The students all get up, stretch, and start to head out of the classroom. Caspar gets up, and heads over to Edelgard.

“Hey, Edelgard… I-I’m sorry for what I said earlier… Just this whole system bullshit is getting to me more than I thought it was; things are changing around here quick!” said Caspar.

“I accept your apology, and I agree- it is changing. But, it will be for the better. Hopefully, the class understands now my sentiment that Professor Byleth can lead our class in a new direction” said Edelgard.

“I suppose…” said Caspar. Suddenly, Hubert walks up to Edelgard and Caspar.

“I am not one to be apologetic or sentimental- but if Edelgard accepts your apology, then I will accept yours as well,” said Hubert.

“Huh? For what!? I didn’t do anything to you!” said Caspar.

“Insulting Edelgard in my presence is like attacking my soul itself; so, by saying sorry to her you are also saying sorry to me” said Hubert.

“Awe, well that is awfully sweet of you to say, Hubert” said Edelgard. Caspar scoffs.

“Oh, go grow some eyebrows you alien!” said Caspar.

“What?! I have eyebrows! Why don’t you go grow  _ period _ ” said Hubert. Caspar then snarls at Hubert.

“It’s lunch time, so don’t think you can’t be eating your fucking words right now!” said Caspar as he balls his fist for Hubert once more.

“I’ll eat your shrimp-sized ass up!” said Hubert as he leans into Caspar’s face. Edelgard sighs, and breaks them up.

“Hubert, Caspar- stop. Come on, let’s go eat- in  _ peace _ !” said Edelgard as she starts to walk out. Caspar and Hubert grunt at each other, and start to walk out as well. Suddenly, Edelgard stops. “Oh- wait. I have to ask the Professor something, you guys go on ahead. Remember, we are eating somewhere special today!” she continued. She then walks up to Byleth- who has just finished gathering up their belongings.

“Hm? Edelgard, what’s up? You have a question?” asked Byleth.

“I just came to give thanks for teaching our House today, and that I wanted to tell you that I felt that it went really well,” said Edelgard.

“Oh really? Thank you for telling me that. I really think that it went well as well. It was a bit shaky, but I think we pulled through. Who would of thought that talking about sex would of been the breakthrough. I guess I should thank Seteth at some point…” said Byleth.

“You doing greatly was something I knew would come to fruition, so I had no worries myself. Anyways, I also came to invite you to lunch” said Edelgard.

“Really? Like- with you?” asked Byleth. Edelgard chuckles.

“That can come later, but no. I told you that if you joined the Black Eagles, that we would show and offer you the services that those in the Black Eagles dine at. Our standards tends to be higher than the other Houses, so there would be no way that you would spend your first day with the Black Eagles eating at Blue Lions or Golden Deer standards” said Edelgard.

“Um, so how different is the eating standard exactly? It’s not as if your House never dines in the Dining Hall” said Byleth.

“True. However, we extend our dining repertoire outside the Dining Hall walls- which is what we will showcase today” said Edelgard.

“Really? Howso?” asked Byleth.

“I have prepared an exquisite outside eating experience worthy only for someone of your caliber to partake in out in the quad. I remember giving you a taste of that before, remember?” asked Edelgard.

“ _ How could I? I spent the day trying to find you when I found your handkerchief… _ ” thought Byleth. They then nod their head ‘yes’.

“Good. Well, take that idea- now amplify it to the heavens! That is what we are heading to right now!” said Edelgard as they extend their hand out, “Care for me to show you the way, my teacher?” asked Edelgard. Byleth smiles, but holds their hand up in refusal.

“I would, but I need to carry these papers with me as well. I can deliver these to Seteth- who should be down the courtyard from us- and then we can head to the quad after” said Byleth as they pick up the papers, and head out. Edelgard then balls up her fist, and growls silently.

“ _ Agh! How did Claude convince the Professor to let them hold their hand!? Whatever, Edelgard… Your time will come… _ ” thought Edelgard. Edelgard sighed, and followed Byleth out of the room…

*****

After delivering the papers to Seteth, Byleth and Edelgard make their way to the quad- where Edelgard’s lavish setup awaits for Byleth. There, some familiar faces of the Black Eagles sit within the giant seating arrangement- all covered with silk white clothed furniture. As they all see Byleth, they all bow in their seats, and encourage Byleth to sit. There are two vacant seats at the end closest to them as they approach; one next to Hubert, and the other next to Caspar. 

“Edelgard, I saved this seat for you,” said Hubert as he gestures to the seat next to him.

“And Professor- this one is for you!” said Caspar.

“Thank you. This all looks so nice. The decorations are really beautiful, and the food looks really tasty” said Byleth as they go to sit down. Edelgard takes her seat as well as she giggles.

“Compliments of the chef. Please, dig in” said Edelgard as she picks up a fork and knife, and starts to dig in to her own meal. Byleth obliges, and starts to eat the food. Their face blushes with pleasure as they are consumed by the umami of their meal. 

“This is really good!” said Byleth. Edelgard smiles.

“I’m glad!” said Edelgard. 

The Black Eagles continue their joint meal, and as this happens Byleth starts to feel internally happy; in secret, they were enjoying eating as a whole class more than Edelgard thinks. Byleth felt a sense of responsibility to stick with the House and continue to educate them on what they can, and bring them even higher. However, as they stare down at their porcelain plate filled with food, they start to wonder if this feeling is right- as they share a similar sentiment with the Blue Lions and Golden Deer. Edelgard notices the slight instance Byleth’s expression went from a happy one to a worrisome one, but was unsure of what to say...

-CHAPTER END-


	16. A Messy Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Who could possibly come and rain on the Black Eagles parade?..."

“Okay guys, they are in frame. Remember, _ don’t _ hit Teach!” a whispering Claude said, as he and other Golden Deer students hide in the bushes near the Black eagles lunch outing. “Archers- are we all ready?”.

“Y-Yes, but should we really be doing this?” asked Ignatz.

“Agh, if you didn’t want to take part you could have opted out like Raphel, Marianne, and Lysithea!” said Leonie. 

“I-I know…” said Ignatz.

“I only agreed because the Professor will be the best candidate between Manuela and Hanneman to watch over Claude” said Lorenz. 

“Well I am not a good archer- but I just wanted to see the fun! Don’t lecture me if I miss, Claude...” said Hilda. 

“Shh! They will hear us! Put on your hoodies attached to our cloaks! We want to attempt to make them think we are the Blue Lions" said Claude as he moves his eyes to survey around the area, "The rest of us are on the other side right? When we give them the signal, it’s game time! Just aim towards Edelgard!” continued Claude. Hilda, Lorenz, Ignarz, and Leonie all nod their heads. Claude then readies his bow with a special arrowhead attached; it has no sharp end, and resembles a blue sphere-like object attached the end- that looks like a special powder wrapped in bamboo! The other archers around Claude then ready similar looking arrows on their bows, and aim towards the Black Eagles. Claude then reaches his hand up out of the bush he was hiding in, and puts up one signal. This was to motion to the other Golden Deer across the ways to ready their bows. Then, with another command- all the arrows are released inward towards the Black Eagles! 

Byleth looks up, and as soon as they do they see a lot of arrows of multiple colors flying towards them! Quick on their toes, they hide under the table. Edelgard then looks to Byleth as they do this, and then looks up.

“W-What?! Guys! The skies!” shouted Edelgard as they attempt to get up. Pandemonium strikes them all as they all look up. Soon, one arrow makes contact with the table, and as it collides the spherical object attached bursts- sending paint all over the impact area! 

“Woah!” shouted Caspar as he sees this.

“Watch out!!!” yelled Linhardt as he tries to hide under the table. The arrows collide all over the table- striking everywhere around them. A rainbow mess of colors is painted upon the white cloth of the table, and ruins all the food.

“Ah!” shouted Dorothea as she is hit with an arrow- causing her to get covered with paint. The force is enough to knock her straight to the floor. Around her- other students get hit.

“Ahh!” Ferdinand shouts as one hits him in the back, “N-No! It got in my hair!” continued Ferdinand. Caspar, running from shots, does his best to not get hit- however his luck ran out when one arrow completely hits him right in the nuts!

“Oooof! Ahhgh!!!” groans Caspar as he falls to his knees- holding his crotch as the arrow leaves a red-stained shot upon his pants, “W-W-Why the nads?!...” Caspar continues.

“Lady Edelgard!” yelled Hubert as he foes to cover her- but it was too late. Both Hubert and Edelgard get hit- causing paint to splatter all around them as well. 

“Yes, I got her!” shouted Leonie as she cheers from hitting Edelgard. After the first volley of shots was over, many students rose from the bushes- all cloaked in black robes with blue insignia on them- and started to run away from every angle. 

“L-Look! They are all running away! Were we just attacked?!” shouted a confused Caspar. Petra then looks to the table.

“They ruined all of the food and the cloth!” said an irate Petra.

“Wait! What is that on their cloaks? Are they the Blue Lions?!” questioned Hubert.

“Why would they hide themselves- yet make it so easy to spot who they are… No...” said Edelgard as she looks down to the table as well. She then turns her head over to the students running away. “Who dares ruin this joyous moment for the Black Eagles!!!”. Suddenly, one of the student's hoods lowers off their head as the wind blows it off. 

“S-Shit!” the student says as it happens. As Edelgard catches a glimpse of the student’s face unclothed, Edelgard lets out a huge scream.

“CLAUDE!!!” screamed Edelgard- recognizing him clear as day.

“M-Make like the deer, and run!” yelled Claude. Byleth then takes their head up from under the table- untouched by the paint.

“C-Claude?” said Byleth. 

“Huh? You said you saw Claude?!” asked Caspar. 

“Yes! They must be Golden Deer students horribly trying to place the blame on the Blue Lions! Typical Claude behavior!” said Edelgard. 

“Agh! Then let us chase after them, Edelgard! Before they get away!” said Hubert as he pulls out his spell book, “I have my weapons on me!”.

“I do as well!” said Dorothea as she pulls out her spell book. 

“Agh! I didn’t bring any of my shit! I can go get it and come back!” said Caspar.

“Me too!” shouted Ferdinand.

“No- we can’t fight here like this, but what we can do is capture Claude and bring him to justice! I saw him, and the Professor can vouch for me to Lady Rhea that he was here!” said Edelgard as she angrily starts to run after Claude, ”Oh when i get him, he’s gonna _ wish _ he had never been born! I’ll skin him alive! Martyr him at the stake! Turn him into a constroti!” she continued- pulling out a short axe she has hidden in her garment!

“W-Woah there…” said Dorothea- thrown off by her growing anger and threats.

“P-Please, Edelgard. You need to calm down” advised Byleth.

“If we were going to tell Lady Rhea- we don’t need to capture him to do so” said Ferdinand.

“But I’m not letting him foul me in front of _ my _ teacher!!!” said Edelgard as she rushes faster towards Claude. Hubert puts away his book, and follows behind Edelgard. Byleth, sighs, and runs too.

“_ What is Claude thinking?! And how did they know the Black Eagles were going to be doing this? _” thought Byleth.

“_ I’m not sure myself… But they are definitely waging war with the Black Eagles over you! _” said Sothis back to Byleth.

“_ But you would think after the unnecessary bout with the Blue Lions that they… Agh! _” thought Byleth as they continued to run. Caspar, Ferdinand, Petra, and Dorothea all follow Hubert, Edelgard, and Byleth. Bernadetta and Linhardt, however, don’t run.

“I’m… Totally not running after them. I’m going to try and clean myself off…” said Linhardt. Berndetta then starts to run away in another direction.

“Ah! I’m going to my room! I’m super duper scared!” said Bernadetta as she starts to cry. As all the students soon disperse from the area- all that is elft is arrow shafts, a messed up dining set, and paint splattered everywhere. Suddenly, Cyril walks out into the quad.

“W-WHAT is all this?! Oh my- what happened!? Oh no, if Lady Rhea sees this!- I have to clean this up immediately!!!” shouted Cyril as he rushes to find the material to clean up this mess...

-CHAPTER END-


	17. The Confrontation of the Eagle and Deer, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A quarrel stirred up by jealousy starts a faceoff between Claude and Edelgard..."

“Get back here, Claude!” shouted Edelgard as she continues to chase Claude and other members of the Golden Deer. Claude looks back towards Edelgard, and chuckles.

“Oh, I’m sorry my Princess- didn’t see you there. Doin’ a little... Dine and dash it seems?” asked Claude as he turns to look at Edelgard.

“What?! Stop messing around with me, Claude! You ruined my lunch with the Professor! How could you?!” questioned Edelgard. Byleth, trailing behind her alongside Hubert, Caspar, and Ferdinand, starts to scoff in disappointment.

“E-Edelgard! Please! It’s fine! Claude, what is the meaning of this?!” shouted Byleth- completely confused over Claude’s actions.

“Sorry, Teach- just thought I would add some ‘color’ to the Black Eagles’ lunch! Hehe. And Edelgard? A House Leader should always be alert for an incoming attack Edelgard; simple field training knowledge 101 here. You should be eating with one eye on the food and one on your axe” said Claude- being cheeky just to upset Edelgard. Edelgard grunts.

“And my axe is about to be impaled into your trachea!” shouted Edelgard as she grips her short axe in hand and runs faster to catch up with Claude. Claude looks back, and starts to get worried.

“Oh, she’s really gaining on me!” said Claude to himself. However, seeing that Claude is in trouble the Golden Deer start to step in. 

“I got you leader!” said Leonie as they shoot another arrow towards Edelgard. In the corner of her eye, Edelgard sees a red colored arrow fly towards her and chuckles to herself.

“I guess you might need more training with Jeralt because your aim couldn’t be any slower!” shouted Edelgard as she hopped backwards- making the arrow hit the wall to her left side. Edelgard glanced over to Leonie with an annoyed look, however Leonie gave back a smirk.

“Ha! Guess I was fast enough to mark you the first time, huh?” said Leonie pointing to Edelgard’s clothes. Edelgard then grunts.

“Why you!... And that will be the _ last _ time you ever get the chance to hit me with anything. I would stay and deal with fodder, but I have bigger fish to slice” said Edelgard as she continued to chase after Claude. Claude then looks behind him once more.

“Oh no! Well that didn’t halt her for long!” said Claude. Suddenly, Ignatz appears in Claude’s vision to his right.

“C-Claude! Please, come this way!” said Ignatz as he waves for Claude to pass by his way. Ignatz stands near a corridor that leads them into the monastery. “We could probably lose their tail if we go this way! Lorenz and Hilda already went through!” continued Ignatz. Claude then starts to smile.

“Alright, Ignatz! Remind me to give you a thank you kiss later” said Claude jokingly as he turns and runs past Ignatz- passing him a gentle wink as he looked him in the eyes. Ignatz, blushing and flustered, starts to stumble over his words.

“I- uh… Um… It was n-no problem, but… O-Okay?...” said Ignatz as he holds his head from embarrassment and confusion. 

“Heads up, Ignatz! A wild boar approaches us!” shouted Leonie as she tries to shoot another arrow at Edelgard’s feet- causing her to back-step to not get paint on her shoes.

“Boar?! Well if this isn’t the pot calling the kettle black- then I don’t know what is!” said Edelgard.

“Have you looked in the mirror lately?! News flash- you don’t need to order the whole menu every lunch period!” Leonie shouted. Edelgard scoffs.

“And have _ you _ looked in the mirror!? News flash- that’s not a hairdo, it’s a ‘ _ what _ did I do?’!” said Edelgard. Ignatz then groans to himself.

“Well I’m getting outta here before this gets nasty…” said Ignatz as he escapes through the corridor, and down a flight of stairs. 

“Bitch, don’t think that all I have is this bow- I can and _ will _ pull out this knife I got, and shank your ass!” said Leonie.

“Ha! Well I would love to see you try! You want me to turn around so you have a better shot? Might as well get used to the sight since you and you whole pathetic team will forever be _ beneath _ me!” responded Edelgard. Suddenly, Byleth and Hubert caught up with Edelgard.

“E-Edelgard! Leonie! Please, do not fight! What are you doing!? Do you want me to lecture you two on how to treat other students on school premises?!” asked Byleth. Edelgard scoffs at the fact that Byleth is attempting to stop her.

“Professor, the only thing that needs to be taught is a lesson on how to eat the ground I walk on; and just in case you have an questions- I will be this bitch’s proctor, because she is going to learn loud _ and _ clear today!” said Edelgard- fully feeling entitled to how she feels. Byleth sighs. Hubert, rushing towards Edelgard, meets besides her in place- panting.

“Lady Edelgard- please do not waste time on dirt. Claude is getting away” said Hubert to Edelgard. Leonie, flabbergasted over his response, gasps.

“Excuse me?! Rude much!” said Leonie. Edelgard sighs, and regains her composure.

“Yes Hubert, you are right…” said Edelgard as she looks to the corridor Claude ran through, “Ferdinand, Caspar!” continued Edelgard as she motions for them to head towards the opening.

“Already on it!” responded Caspar as he rushes past Leonie!

“Oh no you don’t!” shouts Leonie as she readies another arrow, however before she could shoot it- Ferdinand brushes against her- causing her to fall down!

“Ahh!” shouted Leonie as she is flung to the floor. Ferdinand looks back with a somewhat guilty expression as he glares at Leonie.

“My apologies- but even though I try never to cause harm to a woman I _ must _ exact my revenge! I spend countless hours combing my perfect locks- and for you simpletons to just cover me in dirty cheap powdery paint?! Unforgivable!” exclaimed Ferdinand as he and Caspar rush into the corridor, and run down a flight of stairs. Leonie grunts seeing this.

“ N-No!” says Leonie as she reaches out her hand in an attempt to stop them- but fails. Byleth groans.

“Leonie- _ why _ are you guys trying this hard? Why go all this way just to mess with the Black Eagles in such a childish way?” asked Byleth. Leonie sighs with slight guilt.

“I’m sorry Professor- I got roped into Claude’s idea. But, it’s not as if we don’t have a shared thought on the matter... We are all just sticking by our House’s wants. And, Claude wanted it to be known well and clear that the Golden Deer believe that Black Eagles do _ not _ deserve Professor Byleth with them!” said Leonie. 

“Agh, and so trashing a lunch is the best way to display that? Gosh…” said Byleth as they shake their head. Edelgard, regaining her footing, then tries to run past Leonie.

“I don’t have time to listen to her drabble- Professor, do _ not _ stop me! Claude has been playing tricks on me for far too long! I’m going to get him!” said Edelgard. However, before Edelgard could inch closer to the corridor, Leonie finishes readying her arrow, and fires an arrow at Edelgard’s shin. It explodes, covering her leg in purple powdery paint.

“Ahh!” Edelgard screams as it connects, forcing her to the ground.

“Yes!” shouted Leonie as she hits her target.

“No! How dare you!” said Hubert as he approaches Leonie. 

“S-Stop! Everyone, stop!” said Byleth as he holds back Hubert. Byleth, losing control of a situation they initially had under control, is quite unsure of what to do in this situation- and gets lost in thought; let Claude go and deal with Edelgard now, or chase after Claude and lecture him for attacking Edelgard and the rest of her House for little to no reason? These thoughts permeate within Byleth’s mind as they try to quickly assess what to do…

“..._ Hello? You better make up your mind soon! Edelgard ad Leonie are about to scrap!!! _” shouted Sothis within Byleth’s mind. Suddenly, while they struggle against Hubert’s attempts to get at Leonie, Byleth comes to a consensus in their mind.

“_ I just… I just need to apprehend them both- somehow! As their Professor- I must!!! _ ” thought Byleth; however, just how on earth is Byleth going to quarrel these two very _ eccentric _ House Leaders….

-CHAPTER END-


	18. The Confrontation of the Eagle and Deer, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Escaping into the halls of the monastery, the Black Eagles stop at nothing to trying to catch Claude- and apprehend the Golden Deer..."

“I’m sorry Professor, but _ get _ out of my way!” shouts Hubert as he tussles with Byleth. Byleth grunts as he continues to cling onto Hubert.

“H-Hey! You wouldn’t _ dare _ hit a Professor would you?!” shouts back Byleth as they eye Hubert down.

“For Edelgard’s sake- I’ll do whatever I must!” said Hubert as he tries to grab his spell book. Byleth, seeing this, attempts to grab for it as well. Their hands collided together as they both try to clench onto the book cover- but both their sweaty hands and unclear minds make it difficult.

“Agh! Would you- stop! Unhand me!” shouts Hubert.

“You are acting like a deranged demonic beast right now over the pettiest stuff! _ You _ need to stop!” responded Byleth- who manages to grab a hold of the book, and chucks it far away from Hubert! 

“N-No!” yells Hubert as his eyes follow his flung book across the field. Using this moment, Byleth hits Hubert’s temple- causing him to fall towards the floor seemingly unconscious.

“S-Sorry…” said a guilty Byleth as they watch Huberts body crash down to the dirt. Edelgard then looks over to see Hubert knocked out on the floor, and she gasps.

“H-Hubert?! Professor, you did that to hi-” said Edelgard before she was cut off my Leonie smacking her in the face.

“Eyes on the fight, bitch” said Leonie. Edelgard then looks back to Leonie with steaming anger.

“Wimpy cheap shots? Clearly that’s the only way a Golden Deer could ever land a hit on anyone” said Edelgard.

“Uh, are you blind?! I tagged you twice with arrows!” said Leonie.

“And each time was when I couldn’t see you- or when you weren’t within arms reach so I can strangle you!” said Edelgard.

“Well I’m right here now!” responded Leonie. Byleth, steadily approaching, hears scoffing within their mind.

“_ Gosh! Is it that time of the month?! Moody much! Do they have some type of vendetta out for each other!? _” asked Sothis within Byleth’s mind.

“_ I’m not sure… But that doesn't matter right now! _” thought Byleth back to Sothis. 

Edelgard then swings her short axe horizontally towards Leonie- who dodges the attack. Leonie then throws her bow to the ground, and grabs her knife from her holster. He stabs three times in Edelgard’s direction; Edelgard avoiding each strike with finesse. Leonie then throws the knife at Edelgard, and Edelgard moves out of the way as it passes by her. However, as Edelgard looks back to Leonie she sees Leonie grab a second knife out of her holster!

“What? A second one?” questioned Edelgard as she backs up. 

“I got you now!” said Leonie as she lunges forward, and thrusts her right arm towards Edelgard with the knife in her hand. However, Edelgard grabs Leonie’s lunged arm, and flips her to the ground! 

“Ahh!!!” Leonie shrieks as her right shoulder and a part of her head collides with the floor. Leonie rolls out on the floor as the knife is flung from her hand. 

“L-Leonie!” yells Byleth as they rush over to Leonie- who was flung towards them. Byleth kneels over Leonie on the ground- whom Byleth discovers is knocked out! “Damn!” continues Byleth.

“_ The force from hitting her head on the ground must have given her a slight concussion! She might need help as soon as possible _!” said Sothis in Byleth’s mind. Byleth grunts.

“Edelgard! What are you-” said Byleth before they realize that Edelgard is fast away running towards the corridor, and disappears down a flight of stairs into the monastery. “What? N-No! Agh, do I go after her, or save Leonie?... I need to stay for Leonie’s sake…” continued Byleth as he look down to Leonie. Suddenly, they hear footsteps approaching them.

“This is such a drag… I’ll heal her, Professor. You go” said Linhardt as Byleth turns to look at him. Astonished that he came back, Byleth rises up with shock.

“L-Linhardt! I thought you ran off! And… Your clothes are clean…” said Byleth.

“Well my room isn’t that far from the quad- I just changed. I’m more surprised that this wild goose chase is still happening. While I’m annoyed that my clothes were sullied- I’m not really for grudges. So, I’ll heal her” said Linhardt. Byleth smiles.

“Thank you, Linhardt!” said Byleth as they get up, and start to run towards the corridor.

“Don’t mention it… Really- don’t. I don’t wanna be the Black Eagle student known for helping out Golden Deer- why, Edelgard won’t let me live it down…” said Linhardt as he kneels down to Leonie on the ground. He then around the field- seeing the scars from the battle- and happens to look over to Hubert, and gets shocked. “Oh! He is knocked out too. I didn’t see him there… Agh… I guess I’ll heal him too…” continued Linhardt.

*****

In the hallways of the monastery, Ignatz walks by himself; attempting to not run into Caspar and Ferdinand- whom he hears trailing behind him from their yelling, and attempting to run into his fellow Golden Deer. The hallway was lit only by lanterns, and as he turns many winding pathways- and still not running into anyone- he starts to get paranoid. He pants in fear- not knowing what is going to come next.

“C-C-Claude? Hilda? L-Lorenz? Where are you guys?...” said Ignatz out loud. He walks by a knight’s armor set display, and starts to click his teeth together in nervousness. Unknowingly, his words echoed through the hallway a bit too loud, and suddenly he hears a yell.

“I think I heard Ignatz! Ferdinand, come this way!” said Caspar from afar. Ignatz then shrieks.

“Oh no! They are on my tail! I’m outta here-” said Ignatz before he was cut off by someone grabbing him and pulling him into a small enclosed space behind the knight armor. “Ahh! D-Don’t kill me!” shouts Ignatz as a mysterious person envelops them behind the shadows. Suddenly, Ignatz feels a finger press up against his quivering lips.

“Shh, Ignatz. I'm here- so you don't need to be scared~... If you make too much noise- they will hear us” said Claude- who reveals himself through the dim light that peaks behind the armor set display. Ignatz looks up to him, and smiles.

“C-Claude! Oh, thank god! I was so afraid that they were gonna get me!” said Ignatz. Claude then hugs Ignatz tighter.

“No, for real- shut up; they are coming” said Claude as he looks out beyond the bend. Suddenly, he sees Caspar and Ferdinand pass by! Claude hides as they pass by.

“Agh! Where did those idiots go!?” shouted Caspar.

“Let’s not give up yet, Caspar! We will leave no stone unturned here as we search for them!” said Ferdinand. Caspar and Ferdinand both pass by them unknowingly, and as they disappear Claude and Ignatz sigh. 

“Thank god!” said Ignatz as he comes out from the hideaway. Claude follows soon after, and stretches out his limbs.

“Yea, me too!” said Claude. He then looks around them- analyzing his surroundings, and then turns to Ignatz. “Come, let’s go this way!” 

“O-Okay!” said Ignatz.

*****

He then follow Claude down another pathway, and as they run they soon reach an open area in the monastery where littered around them are just old paintings, weaponry, and barrels. Suddenly, as he realizes that they are the only ones here, Ignatz turns to Claude.

“S-So Claude… Where is Hilda and Lorenz?” asked Ignatz. Claude then hums to himself.

“Um… That’s a good question. I don’t know, hehe” said Claude as he smiles- making Ignatz sigh, “Were they supposed to be _here_?” asked Claude as he continues.

“I-I should be asking you that!” shouted Ignatz.

“Oh! Haha. Nah, I just ran here- I have legit _no_ idea where they are” said Claude. Ignatz then moans in annoyance.

“... When they went through the corridor they told me to guide you this way… I assumed they would have met back up with or something, but okay... I guess we just gotta- Claude look out!!!” said Ignatz as he pushes Claude hard enough that he collides against some barrels, and falls to the floor. Suddenly, a short axe- flung through the air- sticks to a column of stone next to them! 

“H-Hey! What gives, Ignatz! I- oh… That axe almost took my head off! That could only belong to one _ very _ aggy lady!” said Claude as he turns his head to the place where the axe was shot from to see Edelgard- panting and in rage.

“Claude… This place shall be your deathbed!...” said Edelgard.

“Really? Can I at least get my last meal or somethin’?” asked Claude sarcastically. Edelgard then takes out another short axe from her holster.

“I hope _ blood _ is good enough!” said Edelgard. Claude then hums.

“Um… Bloody Mary would suffice! But, I probably shouldn’t be drinking alcohol… Also, how many of these axes do ‘ya got?!” said Claude. Edelgard scoffs.

“Save the talk for heavens gates!” said Edelgard as she runs towards Claude. 

“O-Oh no! Claude, what should I do?” asked Ignatz- who’s knocking knees make a rattled tune.

“Either fight or flight, Iggy! You got my back?” asked Claude. Ignatz, looking at Edelgard’s daunting demeanor, then gulps.

“Y-Yes!” said Ignatz as he grabs his bow. Suddenly, Byleth turns the corner to see Edelgard approaching Claude and Ignatz.

“Shoot! I got here too late! E-Edelgard, stop!” said Byleth as they soon chase after Edelgard. As this scenario unfolds, all Sothis can think, lodged up inside Byleth’s hazy mind, is what will become of such a bout- so far below in the monastery grounds…

-CHAPTER END-


	19. The Confrontation of the Eagle and Deer, Part 3 (End)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A fatal blow ends the confrontation in an unsuspecting way..."

“Kya!!!” Edelgard screams as she rushes towards Claude. Claude, quick thinking, grabs the short axe lodged into the column next to him. He grips it intently in his heads as he looks out to Edelgard approaching.

“Well, I guess it’s time to work on my axe skills… What better target than a raging boar” said Claude. He then looks over to Ignatz. “Iggy! She will be focused on both of us, so don’t be afraid to shoot arrows to disrupt her when she clashes with me!” he continued.

“R-Right!” said Ignatz as he prepares an arrow, and aims it right at Edelgard. 

“Please! Don’t think that I am going to me thrown off by two idiots attacking me at once!” said Edelgard as she vertically swung her axe towards Claude. Claude sidesteps to the left, and grabs the axe in his hands with two hands. He lands on the ground after being airborne for a few milliseconds, and holds the axe up in a defensive stance as Edelgard comes in with a follow-up strike. They clash in might as they try to power over the other- and break free. Seeing an opening, Ignatz shoots an arrow, and as Edelgard sees this coming she backs off.

“Damn it!” said Edelgard- getting increasingly annoyed over Ignatz. Claude, using the moment where Edelgard’s focus is on Ignatz, he takes out another unique arrow head, and swings it up against Edelgard’s face. As the arrowhead connects,- the powdery paint concoction explodes- detonating point blank in the black of her head in a blue color. Edelgard is taken aback by the exchange, and after she gets hit she backs away. She kneels on the floor as she goes to feel the back of her head with her left hand, and as she reaches her hand back all she sees is blue on it.

“Agh!!! You ruined my hair!!!” screamed Edelgard. Claude laughs.

“Awe, I think it looks nice! You are giving me hard Marianne vibes!” said Claude. Edelgard then lunges forward and attempts to slide Claude once more. She throws multiple slashes- which all miss, as Claude’s evading techniques have high finesse with them. Claude, wanting to throw Edelgard off, clashes with the short axe in hand in a right-scaling upward slash. The slice was extremely quick- but not quick enough for Edelgard to avoid. She is thrown off by the attempt, but quick on her feet she instead grabbed ahold of the axe’s handle- brings it in closer to her- and headbutts Claude!

“Ah!” shouts Claude. The force from the blow causes slight blood to shed on Claude’s forehead. Edelgard then grabs a hold of Claude’s arm, swips him around, and forces him to the floor. As Claude hits the floor he rolls out- tumbling on the floor towards Byleth. Edelgard grabs ahold of her axe that Claude hand- and now dual-wields two axes.

“Claude” shouts Byleth and Ignatz. Byleth then rushes over towards Claude. As Claude finally comes to a stop he looks up at Byleth- who looks concerned as ever. Claude then feels on his forehead, and smiles.

“Ah, I guess she got me this time!” said Claude. Byleth then grunts.

“Stop acting so nonchalant about this! Edelgard, if you don’t stop right now-”

“And what if I don’t, Professor?” asked Edelgard- cutting off Byleth, “I am the victim here. _ He _ attacked us! Why are you defending him?” continued Edelgard as she gets slightly jealous.

“That would be the case once we were still in the quad. But you have chased him! No matter how you cut it- you are an aggressor in this! Please, if you two stop right now then we can try and put this behind us, and you two won’t get in so much trouble!” said Byleth.

“Agh, no one likes a tattle, Teach…” said Claude as he rolls his eyes. Byleth then scoffs in shocks.

“E-Excuse me!? You are lucky that you are not on the ringer right now!” shouted Byleth. Claude then blushes, and looks away. 

“Professor, if you care about my feelings on this- and understand by unfettered rage for Claude and his immature tactics- you will let me at least slice him once!” said Edelgard as she walks towards Claude. Byleth then walks towards Edelgard.

“Violence cannot be quelled with more violence” said Byleth. Edelgard, shocked by their response, gets unnecessarily annoyed..

“T-Then why are you at this monastery!? _ War _ is ingrained in our culture!” said Edelgard. Hearing this, Byleth then gets shocked- and a bit hurt. 

“I-...” said Byleth as they back up. In reality, Byleth still doesn’t truly know why they are really there- on top of the fact that they really don’t even know who they are. So, for someone like Edelgard- whom they respect- to throw that essentially in their face doesn’t make them feel good. Edelgard, realizing this, feels guilty.

“P-Professor, I apologize for speaking out of turn you don’t deserve my rage… Claude does!!!” shouted Edelgard as she tries to take her mistake out on Claude.

“What?! What do I have to do with your miss of tongue?” asked Claude. Byleth attempts to grab Edelgard’s hand- attempting to stop them from approaching Claude. 

“Let go!” shouted Edelgard as she attempts to unhand Byleth from her. She then twirls on axe in her hand and goes to slam the axe on the ground where Claude is. Claude sees this, and backs up on the ground.

“Woah!” shouts Claude as the axe lands inches from his crotch, “Gosh, are you trying to end the Riegan line?!” continued Claude.

“Not having another Claude running around _ might _ be a service to Fódlan!” said Edelgard as she slices the other axe towards Byleth. Byleth then heads towards Edelgard’s back, and attempts to stop Edelgard. As this happens, Ignatz, who is unsure what to do, stutters in fear. He is shaking so much, that he can not even get a clear shot anymore.

“W-W-What should I do?!...” asked Ignatz. Wanting to approach, Ignatz started to walk forward slowly. However suddenly, as he was doing this, he was grabbed from behind! “W-Wha-!” continues Ignatz as he is thrown to the ground. As Ignatz looks up after getting thrown to the floor he sees Caspar staring angrily at him!

“Ahh! I found you! You are not shooting anyone anymore!” said Caspar as he readies a punch.

“Wait! Please, don’t hurt me!” said ignatz as he holds his arms up in defence. However, that did not stop Caspar as he punches Ignatz in the face. 

“Ow!” shouted Ignatz as his glasses fly away, and break on the ground. Hearing Ignatz shouts, Edelgard, Byleth, and Claude look over to see Caspar on top of Ignatz, and Ferdinand running in.

“Caspar! You found them! Good- oh! Edelgard is already here!” said Ferdinand. At the same time as Ferdinand trolling in, Hilda and Lorenz come into the room. Hilda looks around, and see Claude.

“Claude! We heard the screams coming from here like a mile away! Looks like we were too late!” said Hilda.

“I apologize for my tardiness; I was quite puzzled at my inability to navigate these winding passageways” said Lorenz. Hilda then looks over to Caspar on top of Ignatz.

“Hey! Get off of him!” said Hilda. Caspar grunts.

“Shut up! You guys were fucking with us!” said Caspar.

“Please, get off of me! I’m sorry!” said an apologetic Ignatz.

“You through the first punch and now are crying that you are getting hit back! Agh, you fucking wimp!” said Caspar as he goes to punch Ignatz again. He hits Ignatz again- this time causing a nosebleed. This, along with his words, angers Ignatz- a feet Hilda and Lorenz rarely see.

“I said- get off me!” said Ignatz as he tries to push Caspar off of him. He pushes Caspar down, and climbs on top of him, “And I’m _ not _ a wimp!” said Ignatz as he punches Caspar somewhat softly. Caspar recovers from the recoil, feels his cheek where Ignatz punched, and then growls. 

“... You are gonna regret that!” said Caspar as he tries to wrestle with Ignatz. Ferdinand then comes over, and pulls Ignatz off Caspar. Ignatz, irate, throws his limbs everywhere.

“Let go of me! Let me at him!” said Ignatz as he tries to reach for Caspar. Caspar, feeling a bit sorry for Ignatz, just shakes his head. As Ferdinand, Caspar, and ignatz tussle on the ground Hilda, and Lorenz instead run towards Claude- where Byleth and Edelgard is. Byleth, who currently is wrestling with Edelgard, attempts to unhand both axes in her hands. Claude, still on the floor, continues to back up- trying to get away from Edelgard. Byleth grabs onto Edelgard’s right arm, and as they tug on it Edelgard let’s go on one of the axes as Byleth recovers it- which angers Edelgard. Byleth then goes to grab for the axe in her left hand, and Edelgard tries to move her arm out of the way.

“Professor, I _ said _ stop!” said Edelgard as she goes to swing the arm Byleth is holding on go. However, as this happens the unthinkable occurs; as Edelgard swings her arm back, the axe accidentally cuts against Byleth’s face! It gashes Byleth’s face, and as this happens Byleth lets out a large scream from the pain. Edelgard looks to Bleth in complete shock and fear- not intending to cut Byleth. Claude, seeing first hand Byleth’s blood daintly paint Edelgard’ axe blade, get extremely angered. 

“T-TEACH!!!” shouts Claude Everyone in the room turns to see Byleth cut- and instantly they all knew that the confrontation was indeed concluded…

-CHAPTER END-


	20. The Cut That Created The Divide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How much can Byleth take to keep face as a Professor at Garreg Mach? Today, this is tested greatly..."

“EDELGARD! WHAT DID YOU JUST DO!? WHY DID YOU CUT THE PROFESSOR?!” shouted Claude at the top of his lungs. Edelgard, feeling completely guilty, drops the axe in her hand covered in Byleth’s blood. 

“I-I didn’t mean to! Oh my god, what have I done! I harmed the Professor!” said Edelgard as she starts to freak out. Byleth falls to the ground, and covers their face.

“_ Hey! Are you okay?! Want me to rewind time? Agh! What the fuck is that bitch thinking!? _” said Sothis in Byleth’s mind. However, Byleth was too distracted by their cut to really hear Sothis. Ferdinand and Caspar, instantly concerned, stop fighting with Ignatz- and start to run over to Byleth. 

“Oh no! This is bad!” said Caspar.

“Edelgard…” said Ferdinand under his breath. Hilda and Lorenz meets up with Byleth, and hover over them.

“Professor, I’m here! Here, let me see!” said Hilda as she makes Byleth turn their face towards her. As Lorenz peaks over, Hilda and Lorenz see the gash on their face; it was right on their right cheek. It didn't hit anywhere vital, but had Edelgard cut Byleth any higher or lower- who knows…

“Oh my… W-We need to get the Professor to the infirmary!” said Lorenz. Claude then gets up, and grabs tightly on Edelgard’s clothes- and pulls her in.

“Don’t you EVER hurt the Professor again!” said Claude as tears starts to seep out his eyes. Freaking out, Edelgard starts to stutters.

“I-I didn’t mean to! If you hadn’t just been minding your business- none of this would have happened!” said Edelgard as she pushes Claude off of him. Caspar then yells.

“This isn’t the time for that! Get yourselves together- you are House Leaders!!!” shouted Caspar. 

“We need someone that can heal now!” said Ferdinand as they come close to Byleth. However, as they look around, they realized that the only one of them that might know healing magic is Byleth. Byleth then attempts to regain footing.

“I-It’s fine… Please don’t yell at Edelgard… I-I can heal myself- agh!” said Byleth as they move their face wrong and pain shoots around their face.

“Please don’t try to walk, Professor! Can someone carry the Professor to the infirmary?” asked Hilda. 

“I can!” said Caspar as he raises his hand. As he approaches Lorenz then holds him back.

“And why _ you _ ? It was _ your _ House Leader that cut the Professor!” said Lorenz.

“Huh? What the fuck are you saying?!” said Caspar. 

“Lorenz, please- right not we should not be House dividing, and instead coming together for the Professor…” said Ignatz as he slowly approaches the group- his hands held out in front of him so he doesn't bump into anything. Caspar, observing Ignatz, starts to feel a gut renching feeling in his stomach.

"..." Caspar sighs as he looks down. Lorenz then scoffs to himself, and backs off from the situation. 

"Fine..." said Lorenz. Re-composing himself, Caspar then looks over to Byleth.

“Plus- the Professor is still _ our _ Professor. Let us handle it!” said Caspar. 

“That’s correct. Caspar, I can aid you as well” said Ferdinand offering to carry Byleth. Edelgard then looks over to Caspar and Ferdinand as they try and pick up Byleth.

“Please, this is my doing- I will come with-”

“Haven't you done enough, Edelgard?...” asked Caspar- cutting off Edelgard making her frown, “This whole stupid system is dumb! Look what it causes! I’m ashamed I even played into it…”. Claude, and the rest of the Golden Deer start to feel guilty as he says that. Caspar and Ferdinand then starts to carry Byleth away, and as this happens the Golden Deer group up, and start to follow towards the infirmary…

*****

The group managed to get Byleth safely to the infirmary to be treated by a somewhat reluctant Manuela. Thankfully, the gash wasn’t that deep, and could be healed up with a session of Healing magic. As they all converge in the infirmary room they all hover over Byleth- while Hubert and Leonie lay in beds next to them. During this time however, Cyril had reported to Lady Rhea about the paint fiasco in the quad; combined with onlookers telling their witness testimony on seeing the Golden Deer and Black Eagles mess around from afar, Lady Rhea had soon issued on audience with the participating Golden Deer students, Edelgard, Caspar, Hubert, Ferdinand, as well as Linhardt- who was there healing both Leonie and Hubert when he was found by Seteth; all accompanied by their Professors that is. This was informed to those who sat by Byleth in the infirmary by Cyril- who came there to see if Byleth was okay as well. However, unknown to the others in the room, Cyril himself was also annoyed at both Houses- as he was cleaning up their mess in the meantime between the events for them...

“So, how is the Professor, Professor?” asked Cyril- holding back his tongue for what he really wants to say in the moment.

“... Their condition is stable; there is nothing to worry about. They just need to take some ointment, and Byleth should be brand new tomorrow” said Manuela. Hearing this, Claude, Edelgard, and the rest of the students in the infirmary sighed. 

“I’m glad… Professor Byleth and Professor Manuela- I take full responsibility for my part in this… I shall repent for my actions soon enough” said Edelgard. Claude then sighs.

“... I take responsibility as well. It was just a stupid prank gone wrong- and Edelgard, I’m sorry…” said Claude as he nervously rubs his forehead. Edelgard looks to Claude, and slightly rolls her eyes.

“It’s fine… I just hope Lady Rhea is as forgiving as I am…” said Byleth as they look down at their bed they currently rest in-whose tone depicts a Professor who feels like they have failed. Ignatz then bows. 

“... Thank you for healing the Professor, Manuela” said Ignatz.

“Well, while I would not want to spend my day healing the very person who is rooted to why I myself got _reprimanded_ today, it is the duty of a Nurse to treat _ all _ patients… But, you guys really have it out for me it seems; because _ you _ Claude wanted to act out of turn while I lead the Golden Deer, _I’m_ going to be reprimanded _ twice _ today! What the fuck?! Now, I believe you all are to re-converge in the Audience Hall to really repent for your actions” said Manuela. Claude then bows- followed by Hilda, Lorenz, and Ignatz. 

“I’m sorry for the situation our actions bestowed upon you… Like I’ll inform Lady Rhea- this was all my idea, and I roped the others into this. So, if you are gonna place your chagrin on anyone of the Golden Deer- place it upon myself...” said Claude. Caspar, looking over to Ignatz as Claude says this, starts to feel a bit guilty for punching him.

“... You still all played a part in this whole fiasco” said Linhardt, as he stands by the door. They all turned around to look at him as he walks in.

“Linhardt, fancy to see you here” said Ferdinand.

“Well, where else would I be? Oh right- in the Audience Hall, where I’m about to get my ass handed to me! Agh, had I known I would be getting in trouble just because I decided to come back after leaving, I would have never done it…” said Linhardt as he shakes his head.

“Why did you come here instead of the Hall?” asked Caspar.

“I’m not in a rush to get an earful… Plus, Seteth allowed me to go free for a minute by me saying that I was going to check up on the Professor’s condition in his place- as he wanted Byleth to attend the summoning as well. Plus, I guess I should see how Leonie and Hubert are doing as well...” said Linhardt. 

“Well everyone is fine. Now- if you excuse me- I’m going to get ready to get murdered…” said Manuela as they get up from Byleth’s side. 

“Yea- let’s go guys. Let’s not keep Lady Rhea and Seteth waiting any longer…” said Claude as he starts to walk about.

“Professor- are you okay to move?” asked Edelgard as she looks to Byleth.

“Yea… I am…” said a defeated-feeling Byleth. They get up, and walk past Edelgard- not even looking at her. Seeing this exchange, Claude’s eyes raise in surprised- while Edelgard’s eyes fall to the floor. Edelgard knows for sure now that they have messed up- and went too far with their jealousy and anger. 

*****

They all start to walk off towards the Audience Hall- leaving Leonie and Hubert in the infirmary. The Golden Deer all walk feeling unsatisfied from their attempts- while the Black Eagles feel a sense of victimization and accountability mixed into being provoked and falling hard into the bate. Suddenly, Edelgard looks to Claude- who both are trailing behind the ground feeling the most guilty. Edelgard then stops in her tracks- her demeanor shifting to one more assertive.

“Claude… May I have a word with you really quickly?” asked Edelgard. Claude then stops in his tracks, and turns to Edelgard.

“...Now? Don’t you see we gotta go?” asked Claude. Some of the others turned around to see them talk. Edelgard then looks to them.

“I’m not going to fight- I now think it is time that we have a talk; especially since we have let this get to this level. I promise we won’t be late to the summoning” said Edelgard. Byleth sighs.

“Well… Coming to an agreement somehow might show Lady Rhea some promise if done beforehand… Do as you wish...” said Byleth as they continue walking- seeming indifferent with both House Leaders. Claude then sighs.

“Sure…” said Claude. As the rest head towards the Audience Hall, Claude and Edelgard then head across the hallway to speak one-on-one…

-CHAPTER END-


	21. That ‘Thing’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Byleth has taken the full brunt of Edelgard and Claude's chagrin; so much so, that the only way to mend this rift- for Byleth's sake- is to converse; can Edelgard and Claude bounce back from this grave wound?"

Edelgard and Claude stand near a window on the second floor as the others continue to walk towards Lady Rhea. Unsure of exactly what she wanted to discuss, Claude was a bit confused as to what is happening. Claude leans against the wall, and folds his feet as he crosses his arms and stares at Edelgard.

“Well, what is it, my Princess? I hope you didn’t single me out so you can give me a mean headbutt again” said Claude.

“No, I don’t need to single you out to do that. I wanted to talk about you exploits and attempts to continuously get under our skin- and by our I mean me and Dimitri” said Edelgard.

“Oh really? Sure- let’s chat about it” said Claude.

“To put it frankly; you have been putting all your energy into making sure the rest of us have the hardest time possible at the monastery. And this is not recently; this has been for awhile. The Golden Deer- in truth- are not last in which House statistically has been the greatest due to your inability to be a proper leader, it’s that you spend all of your time bringing all the other Houses down to your level. Are you scared of being an outsider that much to what the monastery stands for, that you must make all of us be in the same rut too?” asked Edelgard Hearing this, Claude backs up off the wall.

“Excuse me?” asked a surprised Claude.

“I failed myself in letting this exploit get to me- which caused me to hurt my Professor… You did this to prove how much we did not deserve the Professor; but really all that you proved is your immaturity, your desperation to get what you want, and how much the Golden Deer not only are not fit for the Professor- but to attend this monastery” said Edelgard. Claude then chuckles.

“Now look who is doing all the accusations now” said Claude.

“Say what you will- you know the truth” said Edelgard.

“What I _ know _ is you are the biggest manipulator on Garreg Mach!” said Claude as he leans in close to Edelgard, “Don’t think your slate is squeaky clean Missy. You say I have exploits? I laugh. It is a thorn at my side- here at this monastery- that the Golden Deer are known for their ‘underhanded tactics’ yet no one wants to pay attention to yours. At all. Even on record. Hm… Isn’t that interesting? It’s almost as if you are _ bribing _ people to get your way!” said Claude. Edelgard gasps.

“Excuse me!? Acc-”

“Accusations. I know” said Claude- cutting Edelgard off, “But unlike _ knowing _ the truth- I _ have _ the truth”.

“Oh really? Well, I wonder who Lady Rhea will believe; a neanderthal troglodyte like yourself, or _ true _ nobility” ponders Edelgard.

“Ha! Least I’m not a homewrecker. Oh! Should I tell Dorothea that many of the rumors about her being a 'slut' really are about you- that _ you _ twisted to being about her?” asked Claude.

“What?! P-Preposterous!!! I would never!” said Edelgard.

“You mean- you already have. Hey, don’t get me wrong; I’m all for an underhanded tactic- but at least I own up to my shit, and don’t push it on someone else” said Claude.

“... You literally just tried to pull a prank, and blame it horribly on the Blue Lions...” said Edelgard. Claude then chuckles.

“I know! Wasn’t that a good attempt, though? Haha” said Claude. Edelgard scoffs.

“Quit the games, Claude! You are not going to stand in my way any longer!” said Edelgard.

“And you pulled me to the side just to tell me _ that _ bullshit? Talk about a wasted date…” said Claude.

“No, I pulled you to the side to tell you that if you keep this shit up- I’m going to snitch on you to Lady Rhea about all that I know you are doing! Like how you have been snooping around trying to get a hold of restricted scriptures and books in the library, or stealing confidential info on almost all the students that go here- _ especially _ Professor Byleth? Or... How about how you have been _ also _invadingLady Rhea’s private study? You must be some new breed of snoop that's also a pervert” said Edelgard. Claude then chuckles- as a small bead of sweat rolls down his face.

“Oh wow- I’m _snooping_ around~... That’s _ such _ a thing to throw in my face. Telling someone that Claude is 'snooping around' the monastery is like proclaiming that Seteth’s hair is green… Duh! The fuck?” exclaimed Claude.

“Shut up! I have dirt. Want me to dig your grave? Keep fucking with me!” shouted Edelgard.

“And what will you do if I don’t?” asked Claude.

“I will get you expelled, ruin your track record- that is _already_ falling off the tracks, turn the Adrestian Empire fully against the Alliance, and _fuck up_ your nobility!” threatens Edelgard.

“Oh really now? Well, two can play that game~. Want me to make your family disown you?” asked Claude.

“Want me to make a fatal mistake on the battlefield during the Mock Battle, and end the Riegan line permanently?” asked Edelgard as she eyes down to Claude’s crotch, “You have _ nothing _ on me worth that much threat!” continued Edelgard. Claude then laughs profusely.

“Really?! Is that what you really think? Have you forgotten about… That ‘thing’ I know?” asked Claude as he raises one eyebrow. Edelgard's face scrunches- unsure of what Claude is talking about.

“What are you… What thing?... !!!” said Edelgard as she soon gasps- so much that she covers her mouth. Claude then smiles.

“Yea~... That thing. Want me to ruin your life in one sentence? Keep fucking with _ me _!” said Claude dauntingly.

“... You have no way of proving that!” said Edelgard. Claude chuckles some more.

“Maybe I should take a trip to Enbarr and tell the king- I wonder what he would think,” said Claude attempting to provoke Edelgard. Edelgard then freezes in her tracks- and doesn’t have the words to day; she isn’t sure if Claude is telling the truth about ‘proof’ but she seems to know exactly what Claude is talking about. This places them at somewhat of a stand still; each having dirt on the other. However, Edelgard’s dirt seems to be so detrimental that she doesn’t even want to say anything back.

“... It might be best that we not continue this conversation now of all times… We already have enough on our plate against us...” suggests Edelgard.

“Perhaps. For now- you keep your mouth shut, and I keep mine. Deal?” asked Claude. Edelgard looks at Claude’s hand, and rolls her eyes and walks away.

“... Just keep a fair distance- and maybe I won’t dig up _ more _ dirt on you” said Edelgard as she flips her hair. Claude then chuckles.

“The blue in your hair looks really nice by the way!” said Claude. Edelgard then scoffs.

“Fuck you, Claude” said Edelgard as she walks up to the Audience Hall door.

“Maybe after some dinner, my Princess” said Claude as he follows Edelgard into the Audience Hall- where the rest awaits.

*****

“Good. Now everyone that pertains to this is here. Claude, Edelgard- please line up” said Seteh as Claude and Edelgard close the door behind them…

-CHAPTER END-


	22. Unfettered Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "After the Prank of the Golden Deer, all participants that were involved in what was partaken after, it gather in the Audience Hall in front of Lady Rhea and Seteth; apologetic and expecting whatever punishment they are to be dealt..."

Claude, Hilda, Lorenz, Ignatz, Edelgard, Caspar, Ferdinand, Linhardt, Cyril, Manuela, and Byleth all line up in front of Lady Rhea and Seteth as Seteth paces back and forth in front of them. Lady Rhea stands there looking extremely disappointed. It also was a bit embarrassing for Edelgard, Caspar, and Ferdinand as they stand there covered in paint still. Linhardt then looks over to Cyril- who stands right next to him with slight confusion.

“Cyril, if I may ask- _ why _ are you here? You are not in trouble, like we are” asked Linhardt.

“Huh? Well- you are right… But I was told that you guys were going to help clean up what is still left around outside- so I thought it was convenient to just stick around because I was gonna help; I bought stuff for it too!” said Cyril as he pointed over to some mops and buckets set aside on the side wall.

“Well, if we were going to just ruin the ‘surprise’ for them, then yes- that is what will happen” said Seteth. Hilda then scoffs.

“Agh, that is what I was hoping wouldn’t happen…” said Hilda.

“Wait- backup for a minute... Cyril, why?” asked Linhardt to Cyril..

“Because I’m helping Lady Rhea! Unlike you guys who are making her time a bit harder. So you guys should be really thankful, because I’m helping you clean up your guys’ mess!” said Cyril.

“You mean the mess the _ Golden Deer _ caused…” said Caspar. Seteth then sucks his teeth in annoyance.

  
  


“Silence!” yelled Seteth as he stops pacing around, “Cyril has more than happy to aid in cleaning up the remnants of your silly childish debacle- because your decisions impacts multiple students, and will ultimately place a scar on the reputation of the monastery! As such we _ all _ are affected!”. Edelgard then lowers her head a bit.

“You are right, Seteth… I apologize to you and Lady Rhea for inconveniencing you- as well as the Professors for ultimately involving them…” said Edelgard as they start to turn to Byleth, “And Professor byleth- words can’t express how sorry I am for harming you..” continued Edelgard. Lady Rhea then clears her throat.

“We are well aware of your regret- but we are here to discuss how we shall conduct ourselves for the future. That type of behavior is unacceptable by _ any _ means!…” said Lady Rhea. 

“Yes- we cannot re-write the past... But we can surely discuss it, “said Seteth as he puts his hand on his chin, “Deliberately targeting another House, defacing property, causing pandemonium, fighting on school grounds- _ not _ in a training setting, disobeying Professor order _ and _ harming a Professor… What has gotten into you House Leaders!? I understand the quarreling between the Golden Deer and Black Eagles has existed for quite some time- but this has reached a new level when you harm a Professor!” said Seteth.

“... Do you know that these actions are grounds for expulsion? Or worse? You better pray to the Goddess that she bestowed on me an unfettered amount of mercy…” asked Lady Rhea to the lot. This causes all but Manuela to lower their heads- even Cyril.

“... I am deeply sorry that what was originally a harmless prank got to this level, Lady Rhea…” admits Claude.

“I hope that you all are aware that you are not getting out of this situation without a formal punishment… I hope that you all accept the cards that were dealt, and attentively journey to re-meet my expectations” said Lady Rhea.

“Y-Yes, Lady Rhea…” Claude, Edelgard, Lorenz, Hilda, Ignatz, Caspar, and Ferdinand all say.

“And your motive for doing this was what, Claude? Over Professor Byleth?” asked Seteth.

“W-Well… If I am being honest- it was an idea I had in the works for awhile. But yes- Byleth played a role in why we specifically did it today” said Claude. Seteth then grunts.

“I _ thought _ this rotational system would quell the fighting over the Professors... “ said Seteth. Ignatz, wanting to speak, steps forward.

“I-If I may add, Seteth… I think this system actually does encourage us to try harder and reach for our respected House to be the best… Since you have announced this the Golden Deer have been training extra hard; why, after our Sex-Ed lecture we went straight to training- before some of us participated in this… It’s merely our own human faults get in the way- as they would in many situations… A-At least if you are asking me…” said Ignatz. 

“... So, are you implying that your House Leader has been positively impacted by this new system? And not the cause of the craziness?” asked Seteth.

“W-Well… We are all still adjusting to it… I think- even if we had a negative opinion on it- you merely need to wait it out longer to accurately see. I-I think there are positives that every House can say about it” said Ignatz. Claude then turns to Ignatz, and smiles- feeling less of a lowlife than he already does in this moment due to him sticking up for him.

“I-I can attest to that, Seteth…” admitted Caspar as he steps forward, “I was almost totally against it at first but… Professor Byleth is a good Professor- so I am a bit more open to the idea of other Professors… Just not people’s petty attempts to get what they want… It also lets you see where your native Professor has faults in” continued Caspar- targeting both Edelgard and Claude with his words.

“Excuse me? What is there at fault about me?!” asked Manuela. Suddenly, as they all speak, the door to the Audience Hall opens behind them all- to reveal Hanneman behind it as he walks in.

“Oh Manuela- the easier question would be what _ isn’t _” said Hanneman. Manuela rolls her eyes.

“Oh my god- _ why _ is the fossil here?” asked Manuela.

“Because many of the students from the Blue Lions are also complaining about this ‘prank’, because it has also come to our attention that the Golden Deer attempted to put _ all _ the blame for their part on the Blue Lions. Am I correct?” asked Seteth.

“O-Oh… I forgot about that part… Yea, hehe…” said Claude nervously.

“The Blue Lions shall _ not _ tolerate these fallacies against them. I am deeply disappointed- but not shocked- that the Golden Deer would perform such an insignificant-in-reality taunt towards the Black Eagles _ while _ Manuela was leading them!” said Hanneman.

“Literally every House so far as listed _ you _ as the worst teacher among us three- don’t start feeling yourself now” said Manuela.

“Oh! Listening to the rumors and spreading them, I see. Lady Rhea- I think Manuela is perfect in the Golden Deer” said Hanneman. HIlda, Lorenz, and Ignatz then gasp. Claude, feeling attacked, starts to get annoyed.

“Hey! We’re _ right _ here! And _ hello _!? You are our original House Leader, Hanneman!” said Claude. Seteth, seeing this conversation going south, starts to sigh to himself- feeling a sense of despair as they continue aimlessly bickering onward...

-CHAPTER END-


	23. The Face of Melancholy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dreary faces are donned in many facets as the events that transpired come to a close"

“I am quite shocked to hear such a thing from a Professor… Showing his true colors I see…” said Edelgard as she is taken back by the Professors' words.

“Well, regardless of Hanneman’s clear faults in just- everything… That still doesn’t mean my teaching skills are sub-par!” said Manuela.

“If you cannot even take criticism from your own students- then I see why you shatter every time a man says ‘no’ to a date from you” said Hanneman. Sounds of ‘Ooo’s’ echo the room.

“Well, his wit sure is of the Golden Deer- I can say that…” said Claude.

“Hanneman- I heard you don't even _pay_ when you take your imaginary women out to dinner. Probably because your wallet is as empty as your soul. Sorry that no one wants to fuck an old, broke, withering concubine hanging on daintly to his Professor roll because that’s _ all _ you will have to prove your worth in life when everything soon leaves and deserts you” said Manuela.

“Silence!” shouts Seteth towards Manuela and Hanneman, “I think instead of worrying about getting the last laugh- you should be worrying about honing your skills so you aren’t left in the dust, and being a shining example of how to conduct yourselves in the monastery. You all need a deep sense of discipline. As such- on top of aiding Cyril in cleaning up today- _ all _ the Golden Deer and Black Eagles students tomorrow will spend time scrubbing the monastery _ clean _!”

“W-What?!” exclaimed the students in the room. 

“Did I stutter?” asked a very serious Seteth, “Oh- and let me make this clear; that means _ no _ training! Only cleaning!” said Seteth. 

“B-But Seteth- we have to train for the Mock Battle! If we spend all day tomorrow just cleaning- we will fall behind!” said Caspar.

“And I believe the youth would say in this moment… ‘Tough shit’. You made your bed- now lay in it! And, if this means the Blue Lions will be ahead, then that should inspire you all to work even harder!” said Seteth. Lady Rhea then sighs.

“Going back to Seteth’s comment about cleaning up today- this is not required of all your House students to participate in- but only the students in this room. However, if you want to get other students who have enough heart to help you- you may… And if you work fast enough you _ might _ make it back before dinner is over” said Lady Rhea.

“What?! But that means only 4 Black Eagles students are going to clean up the mess that was made due to a stupid prank made on us!” said Ferdinand.

“You also are the only 4 that engaged in fighting around the monastery- which resulted in the harm of a faculty member. Did you forget that part?” asked Seteth sarcastically.

“Agh… No, Sir” said Ferdinand as he started to hide his head.

“Again- I’d like to state how I _ didn’t _ fight…” said Linhardt- feeling hopeless. Hilda then sighs.

“If I had foreseen this type of torture I would have never participated Claude… Agh, Now I _ totally _ regret this…” admits Hilda.

“Hehe, my bad!” said Claude.

“I feel bad… Marianne… Lysithea… All the others that had nothing to do with this- or outright refused to cooperate due to disagreeing are not all affected...” said Ignatz.

“Actions always have repercussions. You should of been thinking of your House before you even attempted to do that” said Lady Rhea. As she says this Cyril then goes off to the side, picks up a mop and a mop bucket, and comes back.

“Well they will be thinking of their House- and the whole monastery- very much so now since we are gonna make sure this place is spotless over the next 24 hours! Oh, this will be fun!” said Cyril feeling excited.

“He is enjoying this _ too _ much…” said Ferdinand.

“Cyril will be the one that will make sure that you all are on track with your cleaning. You falter in any way- _ he _ will tell us! Essentially, he will be leading you all” said Seteth. Linhardt scoffs, and walks forwards.

“S-Seteth… I didn’t do anything! The prank was made against us! Please, can I opt out just for today? I healed! That’s it!” asked Linhardt desperately. 

“No. But you knew I would say that. You can save your tantrum for the mop you're about to utilize” said Seteth. Linhardt then starts to groan in displease.

“What? So… We are gonna be listening to a kid? What kind of backwards bullshit…” said Caspar under his breath.

“Don’t worry- you guys are all so skillful with everything else that cleaning should not be anything hard for you!” said Cyril with a smile on his face. 

“And what of the Professors?” asked Manuela- who would be leading the Black Eagles tomorrow.

“Well… Since you will not be teaching them tomorrow- you will have a free day” said Seteth. Manuela and Hanneman then get excited.

“Oh really? Well, I guess I should be thanking the Golden Deer and Byleth then” said Manuela.

“I concur…” said Hanneman. Byleth then sighs.

“So… What about me? I teach the Blue Lions tomorrow” asked Byleth.

“You can use tomorrow to fully devote your time to your original House. And, since all other facilities will not be of use to either House- you basically have the monastery at your fingertips. Please, use it and your time to your advantage tomorrow” said Seteth.

“_ Well, that is kinda nice! Cheer up! This might be your way to make it right with the Blue Lions! _” said Sothis in Byleth’s mind. However, Byleth just sighs once more.

“I see… Very well” said Byleth.

“Byleth… You don a face of melancholy... Is there something you wish to say?” asked Lady Rhea. Byleth then looks over to Claude and Edelgard.

“I just… Wish everyone would do better- especially since my name continuously is on the line for all of this… I want us all to be happy- and that fact still runs true. If I have to endure things like this to make that happen…” said Byleth as they feel on the gash on their face, “... Then I will for the monastery” continued Byleth. Lady Rhea then smiles.

“Your unwavering conviction and determination for the students should serve as inspiration to all else in this room. Byleth, I envy your heart” said Lady Rhea. Edelgard, and Claude- both feeling guilty- have nothing to say to Byleth, and simply look on to them- displaying their sorry and want for forgiveness from Byleth. Seteth then claps his hands together.

“Okay. Now that we have all of that covered- time to get to work. The Black Eagles students- you may bring your clothes to the designated dirty clothes bins stationed in the dormitory before heading to your tasks. After that, Cyril- please take these lot back to the quad so they can help you with clean up” said Seteth.

“I’d be more than glad to!” said Cyril as he started to head out, “Come on you guys! You will all be listening to me from now on!” continued Cyril. Edelgard and Claude then sigh; neither awaiting the punishment created for them- or being bossed around by Cyril for the next day…

-CHAPTER END-


	24. Dirty Laundry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Airing out ones grievances allows them to cleanse themselves, and as Byleth goes to do more hands on work with cleaning the problems at hand they come into contact with a familiar person..."

As Seteth adjourned the group of students after she assigned them their punishments they began to leave. Cyril leads the group of students out of the Audience Hall with a brimming smile on his face, and a pep in his step; the students reluctantly following carrying what cleaning supplies they could carry that Cyril brought with him. Cyril then turned around to face the wallowing students.

“Okay guys, carry what you can! It there’s still free hands amongst you- don’t worry! There’s more buckets and mops to carry downstairs!” said a chipper Cyril. As he says this, a large groaning sound permeates throughout the hallway. Watching all the students leave the Professors begin to follow after them; Byleth- who just went through a lot in the last hour- looks onto them with slight sorrow in their eyes. Suddenly, Seteth then gets an idea.

“Oh! Professor Byleth! One word before you go…” said Seteth. Byleth then stops, and then turns to Seteth.

“Yes, Seteth?” asked Byleth.

“I understand that making you do a task in your state might be asking a bit too much- and you can turn this down if you are feeling sluggish- but the Black Eagles now have a surplus of sullied clothing and armor. Since they will be cleaning up the exterior of the monastery would you be able to make sure the class’s dirty laundry gets to the Laundry Room, and is cleaned” asked Seteth. Byleth then sighs.

“Yes, I can do that. It is the least I can do since this whole prank was caused by me. And don’t worry- Manuela is a good healer, and I’ll get through it” said Byleth. Seteth then hums.

“Ah, well- if you say so Professor. If you have any concerns- please, don’t hesitate to do so” said Seteth.

“I understand” said Byleth as they bow, “I’ll go see it that I get their clothes washed. Have a nice day” said Byleth. They then leave the room- following the rest of the group. The Audience Hall doors close behind Byleth, and as this happens Lady Rhea sighs. Seteth notices this from Lady Rhea, and turns to her- and frowns.

“Lady Rhea… Your face does not look pleased” said Seteth. Lady Rhea then looks to Seteth with concern.

“Byleth… They looked so troubled over all of this… Do you think that this was not a good idea to implement? Especially since they had just started so soon?” asked Lady Rhea.

“Ah… Well, gathering from what the students said- I think we still have room to grow with it. Again- like we said in the begging- they are kind of like the guinea pigs for this; we get to see the pros and cons live. I am most surprised by the level of decorum and conductivity by the House Leaders- which was completely disappointing. But… At the same time- you have not seen them ‘try’ so hard in awhile… Wouldn’t you say?” questioned. Seteth.

“You mean these students? Well… They have only been here cumulatively for about a month… Isn’t that too short to really say?’ asked Lady Rhea.

“I mean the Houses in general; when was the last time any of the Houses were this motivated? I’m not sure myself…” said Seteth.

“I see… Well, let us pray for the next upcoming days that it gets better…” said Lady Rhea.

“We shall see… I definitely feel for the Professor in this time…” said Seteth as he looks towards the closed door. He then sighs. “Well, the day moves on...” Seteth continued.

*****

After the students changed out of their dirty clothes they went with Cyril to help further clean up the Golden Deer’s mess. This left all their dirty clothes in the bins for Byleth to take. The bins were also filled with the Black Eagles’ sullied table cloths as well as other things that could be placed in the laundry. Byleth looks at the pile, and sightly hums to themselves. Suddenly, they hear a voice.

“_ Well- at least it’s not the whole House’s dirty laundry you are cleaning! _” said Sothis in Byleth’s mind- trying to make the best of the situation at hand.

“_ Yea… You are right. It’s not that bad of a task- although, I never had to clean my students clothes before… _” thought Byleth back to Sothis.

“_ Have you ever cleaned your own clothes? _” asked Sothis.

“_ Huh? You are making it seem like I don’t take care of myself. Also- you have been with me ever since I came here; you know I have not actually ‘washed’ my clothes here, and that someone else does. The less I as a Professor have to worry about- the more I can dedicate my time to my students _” thought Byleth. Sothis then sighs.

“_ Even after that nasty gash on your face- your determination and resolve never wavered… I don’t know if that means you are just a kind soul- or an idiot _” said Sothis. Byleth then feels the cut on their cheek.

“_ It will disappear in a day or so- just like the tension will between these Houses; and I will be the one to make it happen. It’s all around me- so I might as well try- right? _” asked Byleth.

“_ I suppose… You really are putting in a lot of effort into this. I just hope that Claude, Edelgard, and Dimitri all follow suit… _” said Sothis.

“_ Oh believe me- that has been one thing that I have been praying for since the first day… _” thought Byleth. They then place all the clothes into one bin, and begin to roll it off to the Laundry Room.

*****

“_ So… Where is the Laundry Room? _” asked Sothis. Byleth, puzzled and almost lost, starts to scratch his head.

“_ ... You think I should have asked Seteth that before I left?... _” asked Byleth- who feels a bit stupid. Sothis then scoffs.

“_ Remember when I said you might be an idiot? Well, you are starting to show that right now… Well, the Laundry Room is were they wash dishes and whatnot as well, so it has to be close to where we are- the Dining Hall. Wanna ask around? _” asked Sothis.

“_ Don’t you think it might be degrading if I’m asking someone else where the Laundry Room is as a Professor at the monastery? _” thought Byleth.

“_ Well how else will you do this, dunderhead? Agh… _ ” said Sothis. Byleth scratches their head as they lower it- debating whether they should ask someone or wander around aimlessly until they find it. Suddenly, footsteps approach Byleth. “ _ Hey! Look alive! _” continued Sothis. Byleth, hearing Sothis’s words, lifts up his head, and turns around to the direction of the footsteps.

“... Professor; do you not know where to take the dirty laundry? I am heading to the Laundry Room myself to do some laundry per a request from my House. Want to head there together?” asked Dimitri.

-CHAPTER END-


	25. Laundry Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Washing away old grievances is done the best with the one that you need to do it with the most; this is a service long overdo..."

Reluctant, but not knowing where to go, Byleth agrees to Dimitri’s offer to be shown the way to the Laundry Room. What made it even more awkward for Byleth was the face that Dimitri had also offered to roll the cart together with Byleth- which also holds some clothes that Dimitri needed to clean. At this current moment, Byleth and Dimitri were cordial; not in an argumentative state, but both knowing that they are still ‘rebuilding’ from the hurt and guilt that sits in between them. Byleth, believing that Dimitri’s aid is more deliberate than he lets on, wants to think that he is aiding them to start the mending of the bridge. Byleth, wanting to break the dead air between them, turns to Dimitri.

“So… Have you heard what happened?” asked Byleth. 

“I can _ see _ what happened” said Dimitri as he looks to Byleth’s face, “But yes- it was quite hard not to thought. Since that sneaky little Claude wanted to try and blame the Blue Lions- like, what kinda sorry attempt was that?!” continued Dimitri.

“Y-Yea…” said Byleth.

“Oh! I’m sorry; I know what you went through pales in comparison to his attempts on us! Please, disregard what I said” said Dimitri- feeling he overstepped his words.

“No- I’m the one that brought it up, it’s fine. I asked because of that” said Byleth.

“O-Oh… Well, yes. It was an annoyance- since we would not have overstepped a simple lunch just to prove a point. But Professor Hanneman seemed fairly annoyed. Also, many Blue Lions students were present watching it go down, so there is a bit of tension between the Houses” said Dimitri.

“Really?” asked Byleth.

“Yea. I feel in the middle about it all personally; while Claude’s attempts were childish and ill-planned, it is a bit satisfying that- for a moment- Edelgard had some type of retaliation done on her. You know- since she likes to act like she never does so on us” said Dimitri. Byleth then looks down.

“I see… Just, what does Edelgard do?’ asked Byleth. Suddnely, Dimitri lowers his head in guilt.

“I-I’m sorry Professor- I should not have even utters those words… I think right now is not the best time for me to be gossiping, and talking negatively about Edelgard; there will be plenty more opportunities to do so. I just think that- like with every House- you will see the closed closets that each House tries desperately to keep shut” said Dimitri. Byleth then hums.

“I see… So, what about our closed closets; what may reside in the Blue Lions?” asked Byleth. Dimitri then blushes slightly.

“... The desire to come out of it…” whispered Dimitri.

“Huh? Did you say something, Dimitri?” asked Byleth- who didn’t hear his response.

“U-Uh… Just that… It rests our desires to be lead in the right direction by the best leader” said Dimitri. Byleth then chuckles.

“I know, I know… I’m coming home tomorrow” said Byleth.

“Home?" said Dimitri as he stops in his tracks. Byleth pulls the bin a bit further before they stop themselves, and look back.

“... I have never forgotten the choice I made, Dimitri. What has changed however… Is my realization that I’m not selfish enough to keep what I offer to just one group of people- when everyone can grow from it. Looking out for your soldiers- your people, or your loved ones as their beacon of hope- isn’t that a philosophy you bestowed upon me?” asked Byleth to Dimitri. Dimitri, hearing this, blushes greatly.

“A beacon… O-Of hope? M-Me?...” stuttered Dimitri. Byleth then giggles.

“Yes. Like a true hero… Please understand Dimitri; I would hope that you would not feel similar to me if we traded shoes…” said Byleth. Dimitri took a moment to think about Byleht’s words as he stood there.

“I see…” said Dimitri.

“Come on, I still gotta service to do for Lady Rhea. ANd this paint ain’t gonna clean itself” said Byleth. 

“Right… Let’s keep going- it’s not too far from where we are” said Dimitri. As he walked forward, and continued to push the bin towards the Laundry Room.

“Right! L-Lead the way, please” said Byleth as they push the bin as well...

*****

  
“Here we are, Professor” said Dimitri as they stand outside the giant door to the Laundry Room. 

“Finally, we made it. “ said Byleth,

“... I get the impression you have never been here, Professor” confessed Dimitri. Byleth then gets suprised.

“Oh! U-Uh… I-Is it that obvious?” asked Byleth as they start to rub the back of their head. Dimitri then chuckles.

“I mean- I practically lead the way the _ entire _ time. Which is no problem; we got here regardless” said Dimitri as he went to open the door to the Laundry Room. Byleth then rolls the bin inside, and sees many different washing cauldrons filled with steamy hot water, as well as steam drying stations. There also was a furnace in the room- mainly used to heat the water. Byleth parks the bin, and then gets confused.

“So… I just… Do… What with the clothes?” asked Byleth.

“... So, you never washed clothes using these mechanics before?” asked Dimitri.

“N-No…” admitted Byleth. Dimitri then sighs- but crack a smile through it.

“I understand. You just leave them in that cauldron over there with the water, and the machine will churn the water- soaking it and washing it with added soap that you mix in. Please place mine in the one next to it if you will.

"Okay" said Byleth.

"Oh, for the soap- you go over there where it's stored” said Dimitri as he points to a shelf with soap on it. Byleth felt a tad bossed around in this situation, but they followed Dimitri’s words, and went to get the soap. 

“And I just dump it in there?’ asked Byleth.

“Yup Pretty easy, huh?’ asked Dimitri.

“I suppose... “ said Byleth. They loaded the clothes into the cauldron, mixed in the soap, and let the machine do it’s magic as Dimitri finished putting his load in as well.

“Well that does it. Professor, while I would love to stick around and talk more- I actually have to get going” said Dimitri as he bows.

“No, I understand. I have to return to the Golden Deer, and Black Eagles outside… Speaking of which- let’s just say that you might like tomorrow due to their punishment they have to do…” said Byleth.

“Really? Like what?” asked DImitri.

“Uh uh uh! If you don't gossip- I won’t either” said Byleth as they wink. Dimitri, taken aback, blushes and giggles slightly.

“I understand. Well, Professor- have a nice day, and I will see you tomorrow” said Dimitri as he leaves the room. Byleth watches as Dimitri walks, and smiles.

“_ Well- out of the three House Leaders, I would say you and Dimitri have the least amount of tension arguably _” said Sothis in Byleth’s mind.

“_ Eh… I think the issue I have with him is a bit deeper than Claude’s… However, Claude’s minor attempts just happened to have a big outlandish resulting effect _” thought Byleth.

“_ Ah… Well- forget the semantics for now- let’s get over to Cyril and the others! _” said Sothis.

“_ Right _” thought Byleth. They then leave the room, and head off. However, as Byleth leaves, what they didn’t see was someone watching them from afar.

“Since we are playing dirty- let’s play dirty…” an unknown voice exclaimed as they watched Byleth walk away…

-CHAPTER END-


	26. Captain Cyril

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A new leader has arose at Garreg Mach! But, it seems the newfound power of leadership has born lust..."

“Okay, guys, pick up the slack! I want to be able to see my reflection in these stones!” said Cyril as he stands on top of a bunch of barrels. Linhardt, carrying a bucket full of water, sets it down as he wipes sweat off of his brow.

“That’s like- impossible!” said Linhardt.

“With that attitude-maybe. You just gotta use more polish. Come on, there is still some paint on that window over there as well” said Cyril.

“I’m on it!” said Ignatz as he carries his bucket to the window, and starts to clean. Caspar, on his hands and knees scrubbing paint off the ground, gets up and shouts.

“Gosh, Claude- what is in this paint!? It’s _ too _ hard to clean this paint off!” said Caspar. Claude, who is picking up excess arrows on the ground, turns around and laughs.

“Well it would of been no fun if you could just wash it off all willy-nilly. It’s a special concoction I have been cooking up for a minute. It needed to be hard enough and not be _ too _ wet to hold together, but also elastic enough to make the best mess!" said Claude. Hearing this, Edelgard starts to get increasingly annoyed.

“Claude- are you really sorry for doing all of this if you are happy with the result of the product so?” asked Edelgard.

“I’m sorry for the _ result _, but the work that I initially put into it I appreciate; it’s not everyday I get to see one of my schemes come to light!” said Claude snarkly.

“Agh… Just clean Claude; this is _ your _ mess, so you should be cleaning up most of this!” said Edelgard. 

“And don’t you see me with this mop? Hello? I know this is mainly my fault, okay? I _ told _ you that you don’t have to go in that hard on the cleaning, and leave it to the Golden Deer” said Claude.

“_ Excuse _ me! Everyone should be trying really hard because Lady Rhea _ said _ so!” said Cyril.

“Oh chill out Cyril. I don’t think that the Black Eagles have to overextend themselves for our mess” said Claude.

“Okay, but I am to report on you all to Seteth and Lady Rhea- and keep you all on track. So I’m afraid I’ll have to notify them if you are not trying to clean up like they said. I’m not forcing you guys to do anything- but no one likes a slacker ” said Cyril. Hearing this, Ferdinand gets annoyed greatly.

“_ Slacker _ ?! Um- we literally were just minding our own business, and now we are fucking clean up crew!” shouted Ferdinand as he throws his cleaning rag on the ground, “And _ why _ would we hustle to clean up our own mess we did not cause!? Not to mention, it’s just Edelgard, Caspar, Linhardt, and I who have to clean- not our whole House!” he continued. Cyril then scoffs and rolls his eyes.

“Listen; if you all still had more repetitive complaining in you, you could have gotten it all out when we were still in the Audience Hall” said Cyril.

“Oh _ haha _ Cyril- I didn’t know that comic was a skill you possessed” said Ferdinand.

“Well I didn’t know _ complainer _ was one of yours,” said Cyril. Edelgard then sighs and stands up straight from cleaning the ground next to her.

“Come on now, Ferdinand. Let’s just clean this up. This won’t blow over if we sit around” said Edelgard.

“Right…” said Ferdinand. 

*****

Over the next hour, the students follow Cyril’s lead cleaning up the quad. They removed Edelgard’s special setup, and put back the original seating in that section. Everything was going smoothly for the students until they all started to silently noticed that Cyril’s commands would come more consistently; whether to do a job more efficiently, or to do a specific task to expedite the process. On top of this, Cyril started to don a more dictator-like persona…

“No no no, Ignatz! Put the snapped arrows in the trash if they cannot be repaired! That one is fully intact!” said Cyril.

“O-Oh! You are right. Sorry, I wasn’t thinking…” said Ignatz as he went to go to the arrow in the ‘still good’ pile that Claude was making. 

“Don’t worry Iggy! If you put a broken arrow in my pile it’s easier to throw them out then the other way around ‘ya know?” said Claude as he continues to pick up the arrows around the field. Suddenly, next to Ignatz, Lorenz drops a water bucket full of sudsy water.

“Lorenz, watch out! If you spill the water everywhere, not only will we need to source more- but you make the cleanup area a safety hazard!” said Cyril.

“M-My apologies, everyone; please, watch your step over here…. I lost my grip because the bucket was too heavily filled” said Lorenz.

“Then that means that Hilda is filling them too high!” said Cyril.

“What? Agh, you already yelled at me because I was not filling them enough! You know these are not light you know?” said Hilda.

“Well you wouldn't need to keep filling them if Caspar would wash with less water,” said Cyril.

“Oh _ please _ leave me outta this! The paint is fuckin’ hard to wash!” said Caspar. 

“Ferdinand, I know you don’t wanna get your knees dirty- but could you go down low right there and get that paint on the bottom of the wall?” asked Cyril.

“S-Sure…” said Ferdinand reluctantly.

“And now that I’m looking around- where’s Linhardt?” asked Cyril as he tries to find him. He then finds Linhardt laying against the wall taking a nap. He then walks up to Linhardt with a stern look on his face.

“... LINHARDT!” shouts Cyril- waking him up.

“H-Huh?! What’s wrong!? N-No I didn’t drool all over the library books…” said Linhardt as he looks around.

“... What? Linhardt- just get up already” said Cyril as he shakes his head.

“Oh, we are still cleaning… Well, alright…” said Linhardt as he gets up. Edelgard, getting annoyed over Cyril, sighs as she goes to turn to Cyril- and dons a fake smile.

“Oh Cyril, if you may- could _ you _ help us with procuring water since we seem to have issue getting them?” said Edelgard. She then starts to think, “ _ If we get him out of here then we can regain some tact here… _”.

“Me? Go get water? Well, if I go get water- I suppose then you guys can focus more on efficiently cleaning…” pondered Cyril.

“Yes! You go do that, and we will continue cleaning this up! Why- we might even finish before you get back!” said a delighted Edelgard. Cyril then smiles.

“I like your enthusiasm! That’s the kind we need to inspire others to shift their work ethic! Why- if you think that we can finish up by being more resourceful with what we have now, then let’s follow your idea!” said Cyril.

“W-What? Oh n-no, I mean- well we surely _ could _ finish with the amount we have, but we don’t want to be under resourced right? Why not try and get as much as we need to clean properly?” suggested Edelgard- attempting to sell her point.

“Yea… But we also need to not be wasteful; we shouldn’t use precious water just to clean up paint, ‘ya know? And now that you mention it- we _ totally _ have enough now! Thanks, Edelgard- you helped me be less wasteful!” said Cyril as he smiles. Edelgard then lowers her head in sadness.

“Y-Yea… You are welcome…” said Edelgard. Claude then chuckles in the background- watching her attempt to fool Cyril fail.

“So Caspar- more elbow grease! Hilda- can you take our trash pile to the garbage area? Claude, Ignatz- let’s focus on clearing out the paint remnants than picking up arrow heads for now- anything you miss can be gotten tomorrow; we gotta make sure the exterior of the monastery looks just like- if not better than it did before. Everyone else- continue on cleaning!” said Cyril. As he says this, everyone cleaning groans.

“Yes, Cyril…” said them all. Cyril then starts to ponder to himself.

“... Actually, it’s _ Captain _ Cyril. Hehe, just for today!” said Cyril.

“Captain?! Okay- _ now _ you are pushing it! You been ordering us around for no reason” said Caspar.

“And clearly you _ need _ some guidance if you squirm at any sign of authority. Would you want to lead this, Caspar?” asked Cyril.

“I just wanna go train, man… Can you cut us some slack? I haven’t even digested my food from earlier! Can I go take a bathroom break at least?” asked Caspar.

“Uh… Maybe in 10 mins; remind me” said Cyril. Caspar then scoffs. As this happens, the Golden Deer all huddle up as they start to clean near each other.

“Oh my god- what’s with this dude? Is the power getting to his head?” asked Hilda.

“Considering Lady Rhea specifically wanted him to do this- he’s probably having the time of his life,” said Lorenz.

“Compared to Byleth’s situation- this is nothing, really…” said Ignatz.

“Right. This is just desserts in my opinion… Lets just deal with it, guys...” said Claude. 

“Right…” said Hilda, Lorenz, and Ignatz. They then continue to diligently work to clean up all the paint as Cyril dictates them around; the Black Eagles steadily following their lead as well. In the end, they end up cleaning for the next two hours on the paint together; the day winding closer to evening as the sun got lower, and Dinnertime started…

-CHAPTER END-


	27. Tampered Property, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A very inconvenient scenario for Byleth is created over clothes..."

While Cyril was bossing around the other students, Byleth was still in the process of washing the Black Eagles’ clothing that got tarnished earlier. However, with all that has been on their mind, accidentally they let what they have been doing slip their mind as they decided to take what was supposed to be a brief nap. What ended up being the case was that they fell asleep for a couple hours! Byleth, deep in their slumber, starts to slowly come back into consciousness; coming up into awareness as they faintly hear a voice echo in their mind...

“ _ Hey… Hey… Hey! Wake up! Aren’t you washing clothes? They could be getting moldy ‘ya know! _ ” said Sothis to Byleth. Suddenly, Byleth comes to, and wakes up in their room. They look around disheveled as they instantly get up- realizing what is going on.

“Oh no! W-What time is it?” asked Byleth out loud.

“ _ You were asleep for almost three hours! Gosh, did all that running around tire you out? You came to your room just to rest your face a bit- but you knocked out cold! How are you feeling? _ ” asked Sothis.

“Well… You never really know how you will handle being slashed in the face until it happens. I just had it all hit me all at once- and I just needed a bit of rest. But I didn’t want to pass out for so long- I don’t think any of the other workers even know clothes are being washed right now…” said Byleth. 

“ _ Right. I think they typically wash clothes on Sundays… _ ” said Sothis.

“... How would you know that and I don’t? We have like… The same conscious?” asked Byleth.

“ _ While YOU were gawking at Dimitri I was admiring the sweet simplicity and ambiance of the Laundry Room; it said that on the wall, and I happened to remember. We might share similar minds- our eyes see different horizons apparently! _ ” said Sothis.

“W-What?! I was  _ not _ gawking at Dimitri!” said Byleth as they blush.

“ _ Ha! If that’s what you want to believe- you can say that. Anyways, the point is that there is no one that probably thinks that there are clothes being washed. So, let’s go! _ ” said Sothis. 

“Right!” said Byleth as they go to leave for the Laundry Room.

*****

Byleth makes it back to the Laundry Room to assess the state of the clothing, but what they find instead made them assess what to do even further. Byleth- in actuality- was unable to check on the clothes, because once they arrived to the Laundry Room door they noticed that it was locked. Byleth stood there puzzled on what to do next.

“Oh no… How are we to get in if the door won’t open?” asked Byleth.

“ _ Uh… Yea, this has me beat… Well, if it has a lock on it- then someone here should have a key! Maybe we can find someone with a key _ ” said Sothis. Byleth then hums.

“Well… That does sound like a good plan- but… Isn’t there something odd about this lock? And why would the public use Laundry Room be locked anyways?” asked Byleth.

“ _ Listen- I’m not clairvoyant! Your guess is as good as mine! _ ” said Sothis.

“N-No… I mean… The lock looks like it’s broken” said Byleth as they lean in closer. The lock on the door was a lock that would normally need a key to open; however, the key hole was warped- as if someone tampered with it. The lock was also wrapped in a chain- to make taking if off more complex than it should be. Byleth grabbed the lock by their hands, and tried to shake it lose- to not avail. They then held the lock closer to their face. “See? The key hole- that won’t fit a key whatsoever. So, even if we went to go get a key- no key will fit in that. We need to pry the lock off” continued Byleth.

“ _ Agh, just our luck… It’s like someone does not want us to be in here or something- but there are clothes still inside that have not been washed… Who would lock it- knowing that stuff is inside? _ ” asked Sothis.

“Maybe they finished the clothes for us, and relocated them?” proposed Byleth.

“ _ Well if that were the case they would be delivered back to the owners if they closed up shop- but that is just a guess… I think that they would just place your clothes back to a bin… Which would be inside the room. So, I suppose we could check everyone’s rooms… _ ” suggested Sothis.

“Well it’s all we can do for now…” said Byleth. 

*****

They then turn around and head back to the dorms- to see if any of the Black Eagles had gotten their clothes back. However, of the ones that were back in their dorms- notably Dorothea, Bernadetta, and Petra- none had said that they gotten their dirty clothes back. Since Hubert was still in the infirmary, and with no other way for Byleth to enter his- or anyone else's rooms that were not currently there, their only options were to find someone that regularly aids in washing clothes, or asking the other Black Eagles students still working with Cyril. Cyril, being someone that would potentially handle this stuff, was an easy person to ask first about this- since Byleth would then instead have to ask a plethora of Garreg Mach associates to see who handles that work; they also didn’t want to go to Lady Rhea about this issue as to not make the issue bigger than Byleth thought it was. As such, Byleth moves to head to the quad to see those hard at work…

“Hey! It’s Professor Byleth! Tighten up your spines in front of the Professor you guys!” demanded Cyril as they see Byleth approach. Byleth then chuckles nervously.

“No no- none of that formality is necessary” said Byleth. Hilda, stretching out her back due to bending over for so long, groans in agony.

“Oh Professor- save us!” This has been the worst punishment ever like- for real! This is  _ far _ more wrenching than you would ever expect.  _ Please _ , make it stop!” pleads Hilda as she cracks her back.

“Huh? But we can’t stop- there’s still more paint that needs cleaning up” said Cyril.

“Well let’s let them rest for one moment Cyril; I need your help with something” said Byleth. Suddenly, as Byleth says this, the rest of the students working light up with joy.

”R-Really?! Y-Yes! Please, take him away!” shouted Lorenz. 

“Hey! I’m helping you all stay on task so you don’t get further in trouble!” said Cyril- feeling unwanted. Byleth the waves their hands in the air.

“Relax everyone- I need to ask something of the Black Eagles as well actually” said byleth.

“Really? What’s up, Professor?” asked Caspar.

“So… This might be a stupid question… But did any of you guys happen to get your dirty clothes yet from the Laundry?” asked Byleth. The Black Eagles then look around to each other.

“... Huh? No, we have been here all this cleaning, and no one has came by to give us them” said Ferdinand.

“We  _ might _ have more dirty clothes now though! You see all this dirt and fuckin’ sweat?!” said Caspar as he shows off his clothes. Edelgard shakes her head at Caspar, and turns to Byleth.

“... Did anyone come to our rooms with them?” asked Edelgard.

“I checked. No they have not” said Byleth.

“And you as asking us…Why?” asked Caspar.

“Well… I don’t want to alert you all- which is why I wanted to speak to only Cyril but… The Laundry Room is locked- and the lock is tampered with. I can’t get in... And I believe the clothes are still in there” said Byleth. 

“W-WHAT?!” Cyril, Edelgard, Caspar, Linhardt, and Ferdinand all shout hearing this unfortunate news…

-CHAPTER END-


	28. Tampered Property, Part 2

“W-What do you mean our stuff is stuck in the room?!” shouted Ferdinand. 

“P-Professor; many of us do not have multiple pairs of clothing. So, if our clothes are stuck in there- and we continue to work or even go on missions, then sooner or later this will affect our performance if we are running around in dirty clothes” said Edelgard.

“Gosh, talk about privileged…” said Cyril- under his breathe- in response to Edelgard. Caspar then starts to groan in annoyance behind Cyril.

“I will solve that shit right now! I’ll bust that fuckin’ door down! Let's go!” shouted Caspar as he begins to walk off. However, Byleth places their hand on Caspar’s chest.

“Calm down, Caspar” said Byleth as they look over to Cyril, “I don’t know who to ask about locks, so I came to Cyril since he does lots of maintenance related things around the monastery. I just need him”.

“What? Can we go, Professor? Please” asked Caspar.

“And wait, Professor- if I go… Who will make sure they stay on task?” asked Cyril.

“Edelgard and Claude will be good House Leaders, and finish the work. Come on Cyril” suggested Byleth. Edelgard and Claude’s faces light up, and get shocked at Byleth’s response.

“Y-Yes! I will!” said Claude and Edelgard sternly.

“Well… Alright. If that’s what you think Professor, then I’m okay with it. Come on, let’s go!” said Cyril. 

“Right” said Byleth. And with that Byleth and Cyril rush off, and as Cyril and Byleth disappear the group of students cheer.

“Oh- thank god!” said Linhardt- relieved.

“C-Cyril has such a good heart and mind… But I think he might need to work on this authority…” said Ignatz.

“Definitely… Well, time to slack off!” said Caspar.

“No, let’s still try and finish…” said Edelgard.

“Yea, I agree…” said Claude as he starts to pick up more arrows, “Awe- and here I was about to formulate my escape plan, and here goes Teach making me feel like cleaning…” he continues- feeling sentimental. Seeing Edelgard and Claude’s sudden shift in mood and motivation- the others start to work more collectively and determined…

*****

“Whoever tampered with monastery property is going to get in _ big _ trouble! Why is all these little weird problems happening all the sudden?” ponders Cyril as he walks with Byleth around the monastery.

“I do not know… And I can not even think to wonder who would do such a thing…” said Byleth.

“Agh! It’s so annoying, right? We need to get to the bottom of this! I’m glad you wanted me to handle this!” shouted Cyril. 

“Right… Well, I just didn’t know who to even talk to about this that would not make some uproar... And, I feel like since there are other personnel who are off doing things that I would consider more important than clothing- this issue would not be resolved any time soon, so I think we should.” said Byleth.

“Right, I agree” said Cyril.

“What do you suggest we do?” asked Byleth. 

“Well, I guess the smartest option would just be to break open the lock” said Cyril.

“Isn’t that defacing property?” asked Byleth.

“Well- yea… But I mean it’s _ already _ defaced so… And- I mean, we have to get in. Unless you have some ‘walk-through-walls’ ability that I don’t know about” said Cyril as he chuckles.

“No, hehe” said Byleth as they rub their head, “I just wanna do what I can since Lady Rhea asked me to do this… So, if I have to do that then I will” said Byleth.

“I like your enthusiasm! You good at an axe? Or mace? We can just bust this thing open” said Cyril. 

“Well I don’t have any weapons on me... We are better off heading to the Training Grounds or the Knights' Hall for weaponry” said Byleth.

“Let’s not bother the knights about some laundry- let’s head to the Training Grounds!” said Cyril.

Byleth and Cyril then make their way to the Training Grounds to secretly get some weapons so them can break open the lock so that they can get inside.

*****

Cyril and Bleth then head to the Training Hall to procure weapons. Along the way there, they pass by the Courtyard where the House of the Month Plaque rests on the stone wall- still without a House home. Cyril looks at the House of the Month Plaque with confusion, and stops momentarily. Byleth, noticing, stops besides him.

“Gosh… All of this hullabaloo over _ that _? I mean- what is the big deal? It’s just a frame” said Cyril.

“Well it is about what it represents, and what it will mean to others; it’s what it might be turning into- or representing to certain folk that I’m starting to notice a negative effect in. But, regardless of that fact, it ultimately awards hard work and dedication to the most deserving House- so I still stand by my decision to do this” said Byleth.

“Yea; I think that part of it is good. But, I guess some are trying a bit harder than others” said Cyril.

“Yea…” said Byleth.

“So… How do you feel about it all?” asked Cyril.

“Huh? About what?” asked Byleth.

“About the whole rotation system, and you moving around Houses” asked Cyril.

“Well… The whole ‘daily rotation’ is a bit much to get used to… But, I do like being able to interact with every House’s students. But I know that once the Mock Battle happens it will lessen to at least once a month we change- so I am baring through it.” said Byleth. 

“I see. Is there a House you think will win? I mean- you have been with every House now” asked Cyril.

“Hm… I’m not sure. Every House has their strengths and weaknesses, and I had hoped that I could make every single House the best they could be. I had thoughts of recruiting certain members from other Houses when I was just in the Blue Lions, so there are some students I see that have potential; being able to work right with them is pretty nice” said Byleth.

“I see… Well, I suppose that when you are in an actual House that the plaque might have more weight that I don’t see” said Cyril. 

“Ah… Speaking of which, have you ever thought about joining a House, Cyril?” asked Byleth.

“Um, well I would not join one right now- but it was something that Seteth has asked me once before,” said Cyril.

“Really? He wanted you to?” questioned Byleth.

“Yea; either this or joining the Knights- but I am not sure what I wanna do. I just wanna help Lady Rhea. I mean- there isn’t really an age limit or anything on joining either, so I could now despite my age. And I trained under **Shamir;** so my archery skill is pretty good. Seteth says I got the skill for it” said Cyril.

“Shamir, huh? I don’t think I have met someone by that name before. Well, I think you would fit right in” said Byleth.

“You’ll probably see her around the monastery; she kinda sticks to herself, or around **Catherine**” said Cyril.

"_I'm not sure I've heard of either..._" thought Byleth as they rub their chin. “Ah… So, why wouldn’t you right now?” asked Byleth thereafter.

“Um… Well, it is a pretty lengthy reason actually. I don’t want to chew your ear off” said Cyril.

“No- I insist. If you wanna tell me, then I will listen” said Byleth.

“Hm… Well, okay. We can walk and talk then” said Cyril.

“Right” said Byleth as the continue walking- anticipating whatever Cyril is about to say…

-CHAPTER END-


	29. Tampered Property, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "While on the way to procure weapons, Cyril drops a heavy inquiry about issues that are affected the entirely of Garreg Mach- that keep him from entering a House..."

“So… I guess the short version of why now isn’t the best time is because I’m just too busy” said Cyril as he kicks a pebble on the ground as he walks, “To attend to Lady Rhea’s every need- you need not only diligent workers, but _ a lot _ of them. I am fairly privileged to be able to stay at the monastery due to basically having no where else to go; by Lady Rhea’s grace, she allowed me a place to call mine. N-Not to get sentimental or anything- but it's part of the reason why I’m such a diligent worker towards her”.

“Right, I understand that” said Byleth as they look to Cyril with intent.

“Anyways… So because of that, I go above and beyond for her; but it isn't just for her to be at ease, it’s for others who also do the same. You see- the monastery still needs more help around it; that’s partly why I think you were invited as a Professor on such short notice. I mean- the other one just ran off somewhere. Those random occasions are blights to the integrity of the monastery” said Cyril. 

“I see... I agree” said Byleth.

“We need goods, weaponry, materials, livestock, and most of all- the bodies to source it all; these primarily come from merchants, other officials, donations, as well as any type of miscellaneous findings on missions. But those kinds of activities do not happen as often as you think. So, it is up to the students and the Knights of Seiros sent on away missions to primarily to do all those other things. So… Do you know what that all means as a result?” asked Cyril- after his long explanation ended.

“Y-... No” admitted Byleth as they scratch their head and laugh nervously. Cyril then sighs.

“It _ means _ that all the other work- like the stuff around the monastery- is left for the clergy people of the church, the stationary on sight knights, faculty members, and people like me to do" responds Cyril. 

“Ohh…” said Byleth as they soon realize all of what he is trying to say.

“Sure- I could just lessen my work load; a lot of what I do, I am often told that I do not have to do- but with that mentality nothing gets done! So, because of all that I do I just have the time to do other things; most of what free time I have goes straight to personal training- just so I do not fall too far behind. But things like missions, and homework, and all that- eh. Not as important as making sure we have food, and working facilities” said Cyril.

“So… If there were more things like merchants and whatnot- as well as just more people at the monastery in general- then you would feel more comfortable joining a House?” asked Byleth.

“In short- yes. I would be able to allocate what I think is important to other things in that type of environment. I mean- when you have to fight to survive, what do you think will be most important to you?” asked Cyril.

“Um… Your life? Survival?” responded Byleth.

“Sure. And that is what many of you all who go on missions rely on to keep fighting. So, it’s up to people like me to make sure your bed is nice and neat when you return, so you can keep focusing on fighting and not other stuff; for yours and for others sake” said Cyril. Hearing this caused Byleth to get shocked.

“W-Wow Cyril… I didn’t think you felt so strongly and deeply about this…” said Byleth.

“_ Kinda weird if you ask me… _” said Sothis within Byleth’s mind.

“I do. Which is why when people deface property, or do stupid things like this it makes me angry!” shouted Cyril. Byleth then sighs with relief

“Ah… Well, perhaps one day you will be in that situation where you could do that Cyril” said Byleth.

“Perhaps. I’m not really awaiting it to happen I just take what life hands to me, and be thankful for whatever it is” said Cyril.

“I understand” said Byleth. They then start to think, “_ Hm… I should probably see what I can do about that issue of the monastery… _”.

“Well, we chatted all the way to the Training Grounds; quite a tale to last this long huh? Well, let’s get back to what we came here for, shall we?” suggested Cyril.

“Yes; let’s get this lock taken care of,” said Byleth as they open the door to the Training Grounds, and enter…

*****

As they come inside the Training Grounds they see various students from various Houses training amongst themselves, as well as Knights standing ideal about the grounds. In the middle of the field was **Jeritza**\- who had a foreboding expression on his face. They pass by him- not really wanting to both him whatsoever, and keep going along the outer rim of the grounds. Looking over to the side, Cyril spots a rack of weapons, and his eyes light up.

“Byleth! Look! I think we could borrow those weapons there” said Cyril. 

“Yea, those should work” said Byleth. They then walk over to the weapon rack, and Byleth goes to grab a mace. However, as soon as they grab it instantly Jeritza appears behind him, and puts his hand on Byleth’s shoulder.

“... What are you doing with that?” asked Jeritza. 

“O-Oh!... Uh…” said Byleth as they get shocked, “We just needed to borrow a weapon to break open a lock”.

“... These are here for students to use to train with. If you are not using them for their purpose- leave them” said Jeritza. Cyril then scoffs.

“Come on! It’s not like people just walk around with their weapons! In order to get weapons, you have to properly sign them out so you are authorized to have them on monastery grounds; that keeps weapon use to limited areas or for missions. But we just need a bludgeoning weapon really quickly!” said Cyril.

“ So go to the weapon hold for mission use of Garrag Mach affiliate; these are for training, not to hold or play with. I’m not going to just be giving out weapons anymore because someone tried to enter the inventories recently- unauthorized- and attempted to procure weaponry as well as sabotage specific House weaponry” said Jeritza.

“H-Huh? Really?” asked Byleth- shocked.

“Yes; but that doesn't matter to you- who won’t be getting weapons regardless. The issue is for Seteth and Lady Rhea- not you. Also- you should be able to keep personal weapons on your person because you are a Professor; you should also be able to sign out your House weapons as well. So, why are you here?” asked Jeritza. Byleth then sighs hearing this.

“You are right… I just didn’t think it would matter where I procured them. I’m a Professor; I’m not going to lose or steal these” said Byleth.

“Your title is redundant to me; you are a Professor to the House students pertaining their _ classes_ ; guiding them to new highs for the monastery. What does that have to do with here and these weapons? Mind your place” said Jeritza sternly. Cyril then grunts.

“Don’t talk to the Professor that way!” shouted Cyril- making other students in the Training Grounds look over.

“C-Cyril, it’s fine… It’s just find some other weapons; I just don't want to go through this anymore” said Byleth as he takes Cyril’s shoulder, and walks off from Jeritza. 

-CHAPTER END-


	30. Tampered Property, Part 4 (End)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cyril and Byleth, despite adversity, continue on to find an alternative way to solve their issue"

“I can’t believe you just let him say all that mean stuff and you just walked away!...” said Cyril.

“It's not that big of a deal; and like I said- he is right” said Byleth. Cyril then sighs.

“Well… Okay. So… Where are you gonna look next?” asked Cyril.

“Well… I’m not sure. I am a Professor of the Black Eagles- but I do not have the authorizations for their weapons because I never really looked through Manuela’s papers due to only paying attention and having time for Seteth’s sex papers today...” said Byleth,.

“W-What? Sex papers?...” said Cyril- not understanding what Byleth means.

“O-Oh… Um…” said Byleth stumbling over their words.

“_ He would not know about the lectures today due to him not being in a House! _” said Sothis within Byleth’s mind.

“N-Never mind that; the point is I just don’t know where to go for weapons… “ said Byleth as they start to brainstorm, “...I could go to another House… N-No, I would have to go through the Professors, and that’s just too much hassle; plus, I don’t think either are that fond of em right now.. Oh! I could buy one-.... But I have no money…” said Byleth attempting to form a plan- but failing.

“Do you not have weapons of your own?” asked Cyril.

“I was supposed to get my own for the Mock Battle. But, that has not happened yet… I just been borrowing from the House inventories. When I was Professor of the Blue Lions that is what I did- just use the weapons procured for our use that were given to use by Seteth. And there _ are _ weapons that are given to Faculty- but like I said I never got any yet; I didn’t even get money either- I just have what I already have already” said Byleth. Cyril then groans.

“Agh! Well, if you can't get weapons from the Houses- and Jeritza is being stingy about the weapons in the Training Grounds- then let’s just get some from the Knights. Or let’s just sign one out. I never even realized how hard it is to get a weapon here…” said Cyril as he starts to ponder to himself, “… ‘Ya know… It’s almost as if someone has done this specifically because we would have a hard time getting a weapon on such short notice” continued Cyril.

“Yea…” said Byleth- almost giving up. Suddenly, Cyril gets an idea and grabs onto Byleth’s arm.

“W-Wait! Duh- let’s just use a rock!” said Cyril. Hearing this very basic and simple idea, Byleth smacks themselves on the face.

“Oh my god... “ said Byleth.

“_ You idiot!!! A baby armadillo could have came up with that! You need to use your brain! _” said Sothis.

“_ Uh… You didn’t think to use a rock either… So, maybe you are not as smart as you think _” thought Byleth back to Sothis. Cyril then look around on the ground, and picks up a big rock.

“Let’s use this big thing!” said Cyril. Byleth then laughs.

“Yea- that will work” said Byleth. Cyril then clenches the rock firmly in his hand and starts to run off to the Laundry Room. Byleth follows behind as they jog behind Cyril.

*****

Cyril and Byleth make it back to the outside of the Laundry Room where they still see that the door is locked. Byleth looks around side-to-side to see that no one is watching them; while they knew they were doing this for the right reason Byleth also felt like they were defacing property. Feeling a bit guilty Byleth grabs the rock from Cyril's hand, and approaches the door.

“You are gonna do it, Professor?” asked Cyril.

‘Well- I would rather be the one this falls back on- and not you” said Byleth.

“Well… Alrighty” said Cyril as he shrugs his shoulders.

Holding the rock tightly in their hand, Byleth lunches forward to swing the rock at the lock. As it bashes against the lock it leaves a giant gash on it- but does not break or dent it whatsoever.

“Dang it!” shouted Byleth as they look towards the lock, “This is a pretty sturdy lock”.

“Or a pretty weak rock” said Cyril as he walks closer to the door, “Swing harder! Use your professor strength!” said Cyril encouragingly. Byleth nods, and winds their arm back to swing once more. Using all their might, they swing again; this time, they managed to dent a portion of the lock! 

“That’s it! Way to go, Professor! Give it one more good smack!” said Cyril.

“Her it goes!” said Byleth as they cock their arm back one more time, and collide the rock against the lock- breaking it apart completely! The force was also enough to break a part of the rock off as well. Cyril cheers as he sees Byleth break the lock off. As the lock comes undone the chains on it loosen- allowing them to take off the lock.

“Yes! Let’s get that lock off now!” said Cyril. He then goes over to the lock and takes of the chains around it. As he unwinds it, the chains come off. Cyril then unlatches the lock. “There you go, Professor! Try opening the door now while I go set this lock down”. Cyril then goes to set the lock down on a nearby table, and Byleth goes to open the door for the Laundry Room.

As they go in, they see that the room was left pretty much untouched; the cauldron that was washing their clothes for them was off- with the Black Eagles’ and Dimitri’s clothing sitting in their cauldrons. Byleth leaned in to smell the clothes; thankfully, they didn’t smell like they have been sitting in water, and they were clean as well. 

“Cyril, we are good; the clothes are fine. Let’s just get them dry and get outta here” said Byleth. Cyril then walks in.

“Alright! That’s good” said Cyril. Byleth then wipes a bit of sweat off their forehead. Byleth then goes to take the wet clothes, and places them in the dryer. Byleth then sighs.

“Gosh, we went through so much just to do this… I really do wonder who tampered with the lock…” pondered Byleth.

“Me too! I know that you didn’t want to bother Lady Rhea and don’t know who would have- but we should report the tampering of the lock to Lady Rhea and Seteth” said Cyril.

“Yes, we should. Could you do that for me, Cyril? I can go back to the students on your behalf” said Byleth. 

“Yes, I can do that for you Professor. I’ll leave you to those lot” said Cyril as he heads out of the Laundry Room. Byleth then tinkers around to try and figure out how to start the dryer, and once they do, they run two dryers of both loads starts to dryer.

Byleth then starts to think, “_ I’m also glad that Dimitri’s clothes are alright… I wonder who’s clothes these are specifically from? The Blue Lions?... _“. 

Byleth then leans in closer to Dimitri’s clothes to get a better view of them. Up until this point, Bylehth never questioned who owned the clothes he brought. Analyzing further, they were clothes of many sizes; some to little to belong to just him. It wasn’t as important to consider for the moment, and so Byleth decided to leave it alone and head to the students still cleaning up in the quad…

-CHAPTER END-


	31. Caspar’s Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You can always tell the heart of a man by their actions in guilt or doubt, and as the students head to dinner one student demonstrates this for Byleth..."

The day has soon turned into the evening, and most of the students at Garreg mach are away in the Dining hall eating dinner. Hard at work, the students finish up the remnants of the paint in the quad as Byleth shows up. As Byleth arrives, they see that the place looks how it did before- but clearly with a shine of hardwork and reluctant diligence. Tired and sweaty, the Black Eagles and Blue Lions all look up to Byleth with joy in their eyes.

“Professor!” they cheer as they dust themselves off, and approach.

“Hello guys. I see that you guys are finally done; just about time for dinner too” said Byleth. Edelgard and Claude then walk towards Byleth.

“Heya, Teach; how’s it goin’?” asked Byleth.

“Professor, I hope that our work has been satisfactory to your needs” said Edelgard.

“Hello House Leaders… Yes, Having the monastery in a presentable shape is good, but I personally didn’t think the paint was that big of a deal. Just… The outcome… But that’s not important right now- I think you guys deserve some food, so I’m saying you all are free to go” said Byleth. Hearing this, the students cheer.

“Oh, thank god! I’m starving!!!” shouted Ferdinand.

“Time to get some grub!~” said Ignatz, feeling excited.

“Time to get some sleep!~” responded Linhardt, feeling relieved. 

“You don’t want to get something to eat first, Linhardt?” asked Lorenz.

“I’ll eat in my dreams; goodnight” said Linhardt as he walks away. Lorenz shrugs his shoulders as Linhardt walks away. 

“Well I’m gonna go eat some grub… Professor, you joining us? I would be happy to have you dine with the Golden Deer” said Claude. Hearing this, Edelgard scoffs.

“Well I don’t think _ our _ Professor needs to be dining with the very people that pranked our luncheon” said Edelgard.

“Relax guys; Maybe we can settle all our issues today and dine together” said Byleth.

“Well breaking bread _ would _ be a very metaphoric ending for this…” said Ignatz.

“Agh; I would not like to dine with a boar, Professor” said Claude as he rolls his eyes.

“Excuse me? And what makes you think that I would want to dine with a conniving snake?” asked Edelgard.

“Takes one to know one I guess” responded Claude. Edelgard then started to snarl at Claude, and give him a mean side-eye. Seeing this, Byleth sighed.

“... You would think that after what happened today, that dining together would not be the worst thing to happen for you…” said Byleth. Hearing this, Claude and Edelgard take a step back from Byleth.

“I-...” said Edelgard as she looks down.

“Teach… Well, if that’s the case then sure- let’s go” said Claude. He then turns around to his House, and starts to walk off to the Dining Hall- leading them behind him. Seeing this, Edelgard follows his lead without saying a word. 

*****

As the students and Byleth make their way to the dining Hall, Byleth suddenly feels a silent tap on their shoulder. As they turned around, they see that it is Caspar- who has an embarrassed, blushing face donned. Byleth looks back to Caspar with slight confusion.

“P-Professor… May I talk for your one moment?...” asked Caspar. Byleth turns around to face Byleth.

“Why yes, Caspar- what is it?” asked Byleth.

“... This might be a peculiar thing to ask… But m-may I… Potentially… Um… Borrow some Gold to help purchase something?...” asked Caspar. Byleth cocks their head back from confusion hearing this.

“W-What? You want some Gold? Well… Is this urgent?” asked Byleth.

“W-Well… The person who needs what I wanna get might…” said Caspar.

“Huh? So, this is for someone?... Is this a gift for a date?” asked Byleth.

“N-No! Not at all! I would not bother you about money for something as frivolous as that!” said a flustered Caspar.

“... Your face is red…” said Byleth. Caspar then hides his face.

“I swear it’s not! I mean- like it’s not about that, not that my face is red… Which it’s not either!” proclaimed Caspar.

“Okay… Well, why are you asking me?” asked Byleth.

“Because I don’t have enough for what I need to get, and I need to get this thing for someone else kinda soon… Like I have some, but not it all- and this can’t really wait that long...” said Caspar.

“Oh… Well, okay… May I ask what?” asked Byleth. Suddenly, Caspar lowers his head.

“It’s… Kinda embarrassing… But I’m trying to fix a wrong made… It’s about… Um…” said said Caspar as he stampers around his words- and looks towards his hand. Byleth, watching Caspar get worked up over trying to explain himself, places their hand on Caspar’s shoulder.

“Relax, Caspar”, said Byleth as they smile, “I’ll help you”.

“R-Really?! Thanks, Professor! Y-You don’t want to know what it is before you agree?...” said Caspar.

“Watching you- I feel like you would only work yourself to do this, and ask me, if it was something worth doing so. So, I will trust that you will use it accordingly. Here” said Byleth as they reach into their pocket. Unknown to Caspar, that was Byleth’s last amount of pocket change- but to Byleth that did not matter. They pulled out some gold from their pocket, and handed it to Caspar. Caspar’s eyes light up as they see the gold, and take it with gratitude.

“You have my thanks, Professor! I’ll pay you back the first week of the Harpstring Moon!” said Caspar. However, as Caspar says this, Byleth holds out their arms in disagreeance.

“No, that’s fine. You do not have to pay me back Caspar” said Byleth.

“But I insist! I _ can _ pay you back!” said Caspar. Suddenly, as Byleth contemplates what to say back, they hear Sothis groaning in their mind.

“_ His fragile male ego will be ruptured if you don’t say yes, dummy… _” said Sothis in Byleth’s mind.

“O-Okay Caspar- just do not stress over it; if you happen to need your allowance money for something else you can do that first” said Byleth.

“Okay! T-Thanks, Professor! Come on, let’s go get something to eat!” said Caspar.

“Right, let’s go” said Byleth. Caspar and Byleth then walk off to the Dining Hall together after their exchange…

-CHAPTER END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -10/31/19-  
"HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Thank you for reading this story and making it this far to read this! I have currently uploaded this story all of October, and I'm amazed at the feedback! It's almost at 20K as of when I wrote this! Awesome. So, the daily uploads will continue into November- I'm quite surprised I managed to keep them up for this long- so bare with me another month, as we aren't even close to the Mock Battle!  
For Nov. 1st (11/1) there will be NO CHAPTER for the daily upload. Chapter 32 will come out on Nov. 2nd (11/2) to make it a bit easier to upload them daily. It will follow a pattern similar to that from there on out. Thank you for reading!" - @Sonicravenx


	32. Breaking Bread, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The joint Black Eagles and Golden Deer punishment conflicts with Byleth's idea of a joint Black Eagles and Golden Deer dinner; how will the Professor create harmony among the dichotomy of the situation?..."

In the meantime, as the students were cleaning- and Byleth and Cyril were fixing the lock issue at hand, the other students were informed of their following punishment from both the Golden Deer and Black Eagles. Confusion and pandemonium echoed throughout the halls as the rumor went from student to student. Some students in the meantime also went to the Audience Hall to complain about the punishment order- to which Seteth had waited to ruin many students’ following days, and to blame their House leader for the upcoming day’s cleaning work. As such, many Black Eagles and Golden Deer students who were not involved in any way were arguing with other students from the same House that were involved; as well as fighting between the Black Eagles and Golden Deer ensured.

This poured into the Dining Hall as Edelgard, Ferdinand, Caspar, Claude, Lorenz, Ignatz, Hilda, and Byleth all walk into the Dining Hall- and all eyes were on them. As they walked in, other members of the Black Eagles and Golden Deer walk up to them of various annoyance levels and grievances.

“Professor! Claude! What is the meaning of this!?” pondered Lysithea as she stomps forward.

“Is this true? That we have to spend all day tomorrow cleaning? B-But we did not participate!... I specifically said I wanted _ no _ part of it” said Marianne.

“I-I’m sorry Marianne…” said Ignatz as he bows.

“Oh no!... Everyone is staring at us because we were there when this happened… I-I don’t wanna be involved!” shouted Bernadetta as she hides her head.

“What the heck is this, Edelgard?!” said Dorothea as she stomps her foot on the ground, “I _ finally _ get into clean clothes- and then I find out I’m cleaning the monastery? We didn’t even participate in chasing Claude! P-Professor, this has to be not true!” said Dorothea.

“Trust me, that’s what _ I _ have been trying to say… W-Well, I _ did _ participate but I mean the annoyance is shared for sure” said Ferdinand.

“Only those who retaliated should be punished” said Petra.

“W-Well don’t bust our balls _ too _ hard!” said Caspar as he rubs his head in embarrassment.

“Relax guys- I can explain” said Byleth.

“Explain?!” said Lysithea as she walks up to Byleth, “Explain to us why you have a gash on your face!” said Lysithea as they point to Byleth’s face.

“You know it’s rude to point…” said Byleth.

“I also heard that Leonie is knocked out in the infirmary because someone fought her! If that is true- she is going to miss dinner! How heartless could you all be?!” questioned Raphael.

“… I apologize…” said Edelgard. Marianne then gasps.

“So it _ was _ you!” said Marianne- shocked at the revelation. As this is said, other students from around the Dining Hall look over, and subtle gasps are heard; rumor that it had been the House Leader had since spread since the fight. Edelgard, the target of everyone’s gaze, then looks around with slight embarrassment.

“W-What?... She couldn’t fight…” said Edelgard.

“Why you!...” said Lysithea.

“Wait! That was _ you _?! I didn’t know that when we were in the infirmary! I thought she just like- fell!” said Hilda.

“Me either…” said Lorenz. Suddenly, many of the Golden Deer start to eye Edelgard. Hilda then attempts to approach Edelgard, but Claude grabs her arm.

“Relax, my aggy Princess! We have cleared this situation up, and we are here to hopefully make amends” said Claude.

“Really? Well- maybe then the tension on us will die down!...” said Bernadetta.

“Right” said Byleth.

“Ha! Well- Leonie’s _ concussion _ isn’t cleared up!” said Lysithea.

“Well- she is not the _ only _ person knocked out either!” said Edelgard.

“I-I apologize…” said Byleth as they lower their head.

“P-Professor! So _ you _ knocked out Hubert?!” asked Dorothea loudly. Hearing this, all the students in the Dining Hall gasp- and look over to Byleth.

“W-Wait… P-Please don’t say that so loud…” said Byleth as they try to hide their head. 

“Oh my god! Is that true?” one student in the background asks.

“He _ has _been knocked out for awhile… I-I don’t want to get Professor Byleth mad now!...” said another student from across the way.

“I can _ not _ believe that they would do that!” said a female student in a whispered tone near them- sitting at the Golden Deer table.

“Canceled!!!” shouted a Black Eagles student from the lunch line. 

“What? Canceled? N-No! This is is a misunderstanding!... W-Well, not really because I _ did _\- but… Oh my…” said Byleth as they get very flustered. Hearing all the chatter aodn confusion, suddenly Byleth hears Sothis scoffs within their mind.

“_ Oh my god! This airhead has you looking like some student beater! _” said Sothis.

“Alright, everyone! Calm down!” said Claude as he waves his arms about, “I’m sure if Teach knocked Hubert out it was for a really really _ really _ good reason!” he continued.

“Oh my god, Claude! Have some tact for the hurt!” said Dimitri as he walks into the Dining Hall with Ashe, Dedue, Sylvain, Felix, and Mercedes, “I am everlastingly amazed at the grave you dig for yourself!”.

“Why, thank you my Prince! All that digging gives you _ really _ great chiseled arms don’t you think?” boasted Claude as he started to flex his arms for Dimitri. Dimitri blushes slightly, and turns away.

“W-Why are you asking _ me _ such a thing!? Agh, you would think after all you put the Professor through you would not throw salt on their wounds” said Dimitri.

“I think the only _ salty _ one around here is you. Oh- and throw in Princess aggy over there too” said Claude as he points back to Edelgard.

“You are treading on thin ice Claude!...” said Edelgard. 

“L-Listen; Manuela said that both Leonie and Hubert will be fine. They both will surely be fine by tomorrow” said Byleth. Dorothea, tired of arguing, grunts loudly.

“Okay- but Professor; the rest of us Black Eagles - some who didn’t even know of the lunch we had _ or _ the prank done- have to now suffer due to the negligence of a few people! I mean- look at them” said Dorothea as she points around the Dining Hall to all the annoyed students. Byleth then sighs, and suddenly gets a rush of resolve to speak their mind.

“I understand, but no matter how many times this is brought up the result is still the same; there is a cause and an effect to all things that happen” said Byleth as they face the Dining Hall crowd, “Regardless of what transpired- because some of the Black Eagles engaged in a fight- and the Golden Deer was responsible- proper punishment was laid out. You might not _ agree _ with it- but that is what it is. As future leaders- you must understand how your actions affect the near and far future. And if that fact still bothers you- please take your grievances out on those responsible and Lady Rhea; I myself cannot change the tides. However, what I _ can _ do is make sure this does not happen again, and give the service most deserved to all students. I trust that you all understand my actions are always for the better of my students. So, this is why I wish for the two Houses to dine together in peace this evening. You will be spending a whole lot of time together in the next 24 hours- and I believe that we can overcome our biases and petty desires to coexist and go through this journey together. But… If you truly do desire your way- then you need to prove that in your performance; not little games. Which is why the winner of the Mock Battle will truly decide whose desires are the strongest here” said Byleth. 

Hearing their speech, various students’ eyes light up as gasps are heard throughout the hall as everyone comes to terms with what Byleth said- and how what they said makes them feel. Dimitri, one of those very students captivated by such a spontaneous uttering of inspiration, looks onto Byleth with awe.

“... Now _ that _ is my Professor…” said Dimitri under his breath.

-CHAPTER END-


	33. Breaking Bread, Part 2 (End)

The mood shifted in the Dining Hall the moments passing from Byleth’s speech. In truth, Byleth’s words continued to echo throughout certain students within the Dining Hall a constant reminder that to get what you want- you must fight to obtain it, and to monitor their behaviors and how they change the surrounding events around them. This speech was enough to quell the idle chatter around them as well as uplift the growing tension that came from Byleth entering the room. And, seeing this change of wind- Claude moves to sit at a table with Black Eagles students scattered about.

“Well… If that’s the case- then let’s start this process now. I definitely want no further bad blood- but I also know my determination is high. So, let’s all come together and fight for what we want!” said Claude as he sits down, and starts to eat a piece of bread that was already on the table. Hearing this, Caspar starts to smile.

“Yea! Even though we are friends and all- I’m still gonna train  _ really _ hard when we can so that we can win the Mock Battle! I don’t even care about having the right Professor if my strength shines through!” said Caspar. 

“I agree! Our inner strength is something that will prevail!” said Ignatz as she sits next to Claude.

“Tactics might trump strength- but I definitely concur with the sentiment. Very well then; I’ll go get some food for us, and sit with you all” said Lorenz as he heads to the food table.

“Thanks, Lorenz! If there’s any fish dishes up there- get one for me!” responded Ignatz. Petra then laughs.

“Then I’ll go get some food for folk as well. May I come join you?” asked Petra.

“S-Sure…” said Lorenz. 

“Agh… Well, I do want to learn some of your spell trick Lysithea; perhaps we can talk about some over tea?” asked Dorothea.

“Sure! We both  _ are _ practicing White and Black forms of Magic after all. I guess I’ll forget about the drama- for now” said Lysithea as she and Dorothea go and get some drinks.

*****

Over the next few moments, various students put aside their grievances temporarily to all gather at one table in the Dining Hall. As Byleth stands on the side, they see a small sea of students- all adorned with their House red and yellow House outfits. They all culminate together in a brief calm within the storm as various students sit down with an assortment of food, and chatter ensures a hopeful future to Byleth as momentary instances of silence and nervousness fade over food and drink.

Claude’s boisterous personality helped break bread as he mingled with Black Eagles students. As someone who already did not have issues with this sort of thing, ‘biting the bullet’ so to speak- for this occasion- was not that hard of a task. Seeing his demeanor in action, many of the Golden Deer followed his energy about this. Surprisingly, many of the angered Black Eagles students started to regulate their own demeanor as they congregate with other Golden Deer students that they were able to share sympathy with. Other students, who were not even involved, also bond over the comedy of the prank- taking away the damage to the Professor that is. And Byleth, watching this all happen, starts to smile to themselves.

“Well… While I would rather dine in a more  _ preferable _ setting, this dining arrangement is not that bad…” said Edelgard as she starts to sip on tea.

“I agree. I apologize for the actions of Claude, Edelgard” said Marianne as she bows to her while sitting in her seat.

“Please- it’s fine; I’m used to Claude’s exploits. Please- I think for now it will be best to just bury this with some good food and drink” said Edelgard as she raises her teacup.

“R-Right!...” said Marianne as she fuddles around and grabs a cup out of nervousness.

“Well, I personally do not have an issue with spending time just sitting around and enjoying myself- so I can roll with this” said Hilda as she leans in to blow on her soup.

“Hilda, my dead- please be careful to not burn yourself! Here- I can hold your hair back so you don’t get it in the soup” said Ferdinand seeing next to her.

“W-Why thank you Ferdinand! You are  _ such _ a gentleman! But, I think I can eat this soup just fine by myself. But if you wanted to do something for me- could you go up there and get me seconds? All this working I did has me needing a serious replenisher of energy” requested Hilda.

“S-Sure! And thank you” said Ferdinand as he gets up, and heads over to get more food.

“Hey, Claude! Stop holding all the Sweet Buns! Pass some over here” shouted Caspar. Claude then laughs.

“Okay kiddo- chill out! Hehe. There’s enough to go around!” said Claude as he passes the basket of buns to Caspar.

“Raphael- could you pass me some more Berry Sauce for my Pheasant Roast?” asked Petra.

“Sure!” said Raphael as he passes a pitcher of the Berry Sauce for Petra. However, as she is passed it she soon realizes that it is nearly empty.

“Uh… Did you use it all?...” asked Petra in a disappointed tone.

“Oh yea! I forgot! Haha!” said Raphael as he laughs out loud. Next to Raphael sits Ignatz- who is eating on some Two-Fish Saute. He reaches over Claude’s plate to grab some salt to shower onto his dish where he bumps into Dorothea’s hand reaching for the same bottle of salt.

“Oh! S-Sorry!” said Ignatz.

“Haha, no it’s fine,” said Dorothea as she retracts her arm, “You can use it first”.

“No, I insist- ladies first” responded Ignatz.

“Well… Okay!” said Dorothea as she grabs the salt bottle and whips it over to her side and douses her plate with it.

“Uh… Isn’t that a lot, Dorothea?” asked Caspar.

“This is comfort food- don’t judge me! I’m still trying to coup with the tragedy that is tomorrow still!” exclaimed Dorothea. Hearing this, Claude laughs.

“Oh my… Well, I guess having a bit of comfort to prepare for the strain of the upcoming duty is well needed about now…” said Claude as he starts to sigh to himself, “Comfort to take a way the strain, huh?...” continued Claude under his breath as he eyes Byleth. Looking intently towards them his expression showed through a face of sadness- as if he was feeling some sort of unrequited feelings. Shaking the feeling off he turns away- and instead looks out to the rest of the Dining Hall. However, in doing he Claude accidentally locks eyes with Dimitri- whose eyes are glued to the joint Golden Deer and Blue Lions table. Byleth, at the same time, looks over to Dimitri as well- who sees him looking at Claude. Dimitri and Claude boh momentarily blush at each other, and turn away. Byleth, seeing this exchange, starts to wonder thoughts in their mind.

“ _ Hm… I wonder if I should organize a joint House dinner sometime… I hope they don’t feel left out- I just did this because of how grave the issue got across the Houses… _ ” thought Byleth as they ponder Dimitri’s thoughts. 

“Professor! You want me to give you seconds?” asked Caspar- snapping Byleth back into reality.

“H-Huh? Oh… S-Sure” said Byleth as they smile at Caspar. Byleth decides to subconsciously forget that issue for the moment, and focus on the bond that they are creating for the Black Eagles and Golden Deer. As Byleth looks from each end of the table and back, they smile to themselves.

"_Well... At least everything is fine for now- that is something at least..._" thought Byleth.

"_Yea! I mean- look at everyone! Just a moment ago they were about to be at each other's throats- and before that they were completely at odds with each other pulling pranks! Even if it is better by just 1 percent- it is still something_" said Sothis back to Byleth.

"_Yea... You are right about that at least_" thought Byleth back to Sothis.

*****

Similar banter ensues for the rest of the dinner period as the Black Eagles and Golden Deer continue to engage with each other.Across the way from the joint dining experience of the Black Eagles and Golden Deer, the Blue Lions look off from their table- seemingly feeling left out of the festivity that Byleth created. However, Dimitri, who looks on with slight jealous as he watches Edelgard and Claude mingle with Byleth, attempts to steel his emotions- understanding its purpose isn’t meant to down him or his House. Felix, watching Dimitri from across the table, starts to sigh from annoyance- while Sylvain, who is also watching Dimitri, starts to smile with intention...

  
  


-CHAPTER END-


	34. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Returning back to their original House, Byleth goes about the day like they typically would have before this House of the Month system even existed"

It is now the next day at Garreg Mach- 4/25 to be exact. And this Friday Byleth readies themselves to return back to their original House of choice- the Blue Lions. As they piece together their garment for the day, Byleth stares at themself in the mirror with slight joy. However, this joy is all but littered with unwavering doubt. So much has happened in the last two days at the monastery, but Byleth soon steels themselves as to not show face in front of the students. 

They then look over to their shelf besides them, and grabs two handkerchiefs that are resting on top of it- and places them within their garments; one of them is Blue, and one of them is red. The red one was given to Byleth the night prior after the joint dinner by Edelgard- and is a variation of the one that they initially used to swoon them. The blue one is one byleth already had- which was one that was given to all Blue Lions affiliate the first day that Byleth was placed into the class. Sothis, confused as to why Byleth was taking both now of all days puzzles them- but can only reflect on past conversations and instances to try and find an answer...

Byleth, in reality, is hoping for an even less eventful day with the Blue Lions than they did with the Golden Deer and Black Eagles; since both the other Houses are going to be stuck on cleaning duty all day they have faith that there will be no House-to-House fighting going on. They hold that thought close to them as they venture out of their room, and walks down the dormitory stone path- waving at students as they pass. Byleth, taking in the idea that they are now a Blue Lion again, starts to feel more at center- like they felt the entire month prior. Typically, Byleth would head down this path to the Greenhouse- and do some daily planting, then head across the fishing area to enter the monastery and wander around the monastery before hitting up either the Courtyard, Church, or the 2nd floor where the Audience Hall is. Byleth decides to take this long-forgotten morning path today, and as they do they run into  **The Gatekeeper** .

“Good Morning, Professor Byleth! I haven’t seen you walk past here in a couple days” said The Gatekeeper.

“Ah yes- I haven’t. I have been preoccupied with the new rotation system, and I haven’t even had time to make my normal rounds” said Byleth.

“I see. Well- there isn’t much to report besides the rotation system itself!” said The Gatekeeper.

“Oh really? Well, I don’t know if that is a good thing- or a bad thing…” admitted Byleth.

“Well- most the student reception is positive leaning, but a lot of the faculty and clergy of the Church are negative leaning. I wonder what Seteth and Lady Rhea were thinking when they decided to do this?...” pondered The Gatekeeper.

“Hm…” Byleth said as they start to think themselves.

“O-Oh! But please don't tell Lady Rhea I am questioning the decisions she is making!” said The Gatekeeper as his knees start to buckle. Byleth then starts to chuckle.

“Relax. You are fine. I have to keep going. Have a nice day” said Byleth as they wave goodbye.

“O-Okay! Same to you!” said The Gatekeeper as they bow to Byleth. Byleth then walks into the Monastery, and continues their walk.

*****

Byleth stops by the Faculty Room on the 2nd floor to procure some learning materials for the day for the Blue Lions. After getting more than a handful of papers- a stack a bit too big for them to carry, Byleth makes way to the Courtyard. Byleth then walks along the stone path along the side of the field area, and passed the Golden Deer Room. Byleth then As Byleth peers inside he cant see some of the Golden Deer students chatting away or studying. They manage to spot Leonie- who is in mid conversation with other female students. Seeing them, Byleth sighs with relief. 

“ _ Seems like they recovered nicely from yesterday. She took such a hard fall … But she seems in fighting spirit today. So, that is good _ ” thought Byleth. Seeing Leonie then reminds Byleth of Hubert- who also was knocked out yesterday by Byleth’s own hands. They then turn to the right- out into the field of the Courtyard- and see Hubert standing idle and alone. Byleth looks to Hubert with slight guilt, and this increases as Hubert and Byleth lock eyes. As Hubert realizes Byleth is staring at them he starts to briefly blush in embarrassment. Byleth, wanting to showcase their care, waves at Hubert; one that conveys the message, “ _ Hey. Are you okay? _ ”. Hubert, however, turns away with a smirk. Byleth, seeing Hubert reject their gesture, sighs.

“ _ I mean- are you shocked he is doing that? I mean- you knocked him clean out just yesterday! _ ” said Sothis within Byleth’s mind. Byleth then grunts to themself.

“ _ I had to or else he would of did more harm! Agh… _ ” thought Byleth as they rub their head. “ _ ... I’ll just go over and make things right; kinda like I always do… _ ” Byleth continued to think as they lift their head, and attempt to head over to Hubert. However, they then realize that they have walked off to the Black Eagles class.

“ _ Damn. Missed your chance Professor Concussion! You gonna go visit the classroom? _ ” asked Sothis to Byleth.

“ _ I mean… They are just enjoying their free time before they have to clean- so maybe I should leave them be… _ ” thought Byleth. As they continue walking towards the Blue Lions classroom, out of the classroom doors comes Ashe and Ingrid.

“Oh! Professor! You are here!” said Ashe.

“Funny- we were just about to go see where you were. We have been awaiting your arrival” said Ingrid.

“Really? I am happy to hear that” said Byleth as they bow for Ashe and Ingrid.

“Those papers look heavy! Want me to carry some in for you, Professor?” asked Ashe.

“N-No. It’s fine, but thank you” said Byleth- somewhat moved by the hospitality.

“Most of us are already here- ready for our seminar today,” said Ingrid as she smiles at Byleth walking past them into the classroom, “I heard that we are gonna be doing loads of training today! I’m excited” said Ingrid. Byleth stops clear in their tracks as they are taken back by the welcoming nature of Ashe and Ingrid- as if Byleth never left their House the last two days. Byleth then smiles.

“Yes- today we are gonna take full advantage of the facilities” said Byleth as they enter the classroom with Ashe and Ingrid.

With Ashe and Ingrid by their side, Byleth enters the Blue Lions classroom, and as all the students start to turn their attention to those walking in Byleth sees long-awaiting familiar faces; Dimitri, Dedue, Mercedes, Felix, Sylvain, & Annette all sit around among other Blue Lion students. As Byleth walks in, all the students look over to Byleth with a smile.

-CHAPTER END-


	35. Rehashing Old Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thoughts in the back of the mind of many Blue Lions students are unearthed as Byleth's first day back in front of the Blue Lions House kicks off..."

“Professor!” said Mercedes as she walked over from the bookshelf on the corner, and puts down the book she was reading. 

“Professor…” said Felix as his expressionless face hides his current feelings from the rest of the class. Dimitri then gets up quickly from his seat.

“Good Morning, Professor! It’s good to see you back in our House. How are you?” asked Dimitri.

“I am doing okay” said Byleth as they bow for the class. However, as they do some of the paper they are holding fall to the ground. Ashe, quick to react, picks up the papers that fall for Byleth.

“I got these , Professor” said Ashe as he smiles back at Byleth.

“Oh my… Thank you so much Ashe” said Byleth as they smile in return.

“Those are a lot of papers in your hands, Professor!” said Annette.

“Yea. And with them comes a lot of content to cover too” said Byleth. Ashe and Byleth then head to the front of class with the papers, and sets them down. 

“Thank you Ashe” said Byleth once more. 

“No problem” responded Ashe as he then goes to return to the seat he was sitting at previously. Felix, in the back of class, then leans forward in his desk.

“Your gash, Professor, seemed to heal up nicely,” said Felix.

“F-Felix!” shouted Dimitri as he looks back at him.

“What? It  _ happened _ , did it not?” asked Felix. Byleth then waved their hand in the air- attempting to disperse the tension.

“It’s fine. Yes; I did some more Healing after the fact for the tingling- but I am fine; definitely ready for training today” said Byleth as they crack their knuckles, “Plus- there are other things to focus on other than my face today” they continued. Sylvain, sitting next to Felix, then kicks his feet up on the desk in front of him, and leans in his chair.

“Still- the hubbub around it yesterday was kinda crazy!” said Sylvain as he chuckles a bit, “I mean- you attracted so much of the attention that  _ all _ the pretty girls in the room were sitting with you! Ha! Talk about a chick magnet!” continued Sylvain. Ingrid, walking behind Sylvain, then scoffs as she kicks the leg of the chair he is leaning- causing the chair to collapse below him.

“Ahh!” shouted Sylvain as he falls to the ground. Other girls in the classroom then laugh as they see this happen- including Mercedes, and Sothis within Byleth’s mind.

“You slob!” said an annoyed Ingrid.

“Sylvain-  _ clearly _ that is not true! There are girls in the Blue Lions too!” said Annette. Sylvain then gets up, and grunts.

“Ow!... You are gonna have to try harder to pop this bubble but, Ingrid~” said Sylvain as he tries to play off the pain with a comedic wink, “And Annette- you are right. I apologize. I should have said that  _ majority _ of the pretty girls were over there; but they all pale in comparison to the beauties that were sitting with me last night- like you” continued Annette. Annette and Ingrid then scoff.

“Oh cool it, Sylvain!” said Ingrid and Annette.

“I wasn’t aware that you guys were all paying attention to us eating…” said Byleth.

“I mean- could you blame some of us? Kinda hard not to when half the Dining Hall was sitting at your table, Professor” said Ashe.

“O-Oh… I wondered if you guys felt left out…” said Byleth. 

“N-No! We did not!” said Dimitri- almost as soon as Byleth stopped talking.

“Well  _ you _ said that pretty fast afterwards… You sure you were not?” asked Sylvain.

“What? No, I did not!” shouted Dimitri as he slightly blushes.

“Well for me- it just was skeptical to see; just seeing all the other Houses eating together. Beyond that- I was not concerned” said Ingrid. Dedue, who had been silent the whole time, then sucks his teeth.

“The fact that you even had to do that to make peace between the Golden Deer and Black eagles just shows the immaturity of both Houses” said Dedue.

“My thoughts as well” said Felix.

“But it worked, didn’t it?” asked Ashe.

“S-Somewhat… But- we are not here to talk about that, so please take your seats” said Byleth. Byleth then starts to flip through the stack of papers in the front of the class. As this is done, the students then take their seats.

“So… Professor, what are we going to do today?” asked Mercedes. Byleth, looking down at the papers, then breathes in slowly, and exhale a deep breathe.

“Well first… I wanted to address something that I feel like I should first; since we are talking about past events…” said Byleth.

“Really? What is that?” asked Dimitri.

“I wanted to address the training that the Blue Lions and Golden Deer did days ago” said Byleth as they turn their head up to the class. Hearing this- a surge of confusion permeates the room; “ _ Why would the Professor want to discuss that _ ” they all thought.

“Huh? W-Why?” asked Dimitri.

“Because… I wanted to formally apologize if the actions that I did that day- while I was on the Golden Deer- affected anyone else within the Blue Lions” said Byleth.

“Professor…” said Annette- feeling a bit somber.

“I spoke to Dimitri about this already- but I wanted to address it with the House as well as The House Leader’s reaction doesn’t necessarily reflect all of your opinions on it” said Byleth. Ashe, feeling moved, rises from his seat.

“Professor, it’s fine… Do you have to rehash that old stuff?” asked Ashe.

“H-Huh?” said a shocked Byleth.

“Yea; we understand your intention Professor” said Mercedes.

“It just stung in the moment for some of us,” said Ingrid as she lowers her head with slight guilt.

“O-Oh... “ said Byleth.

“Well… You  _ could _ make up for it by telling us their formations!” said Sylvain. As he says this- many of the students in the room start to ‘Ooo’ in response- seemingly liking that idea.

“Oh! I kinda like that idea…” said Ingrid as they hold their chin, and go into deep thought.

“Hm…” pondered Dedue.

“Their formations?” asked Byleth with confusion. 

In a moment where Byleth is asked to reveal secrets- to find their way back into some of the Blue Lions hearts, what will Byleth end up doing?...

-CHAPTER END-


	36. Byleth’s Long-Awaited Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Practicing what you preach is the best way to set an example for others, and as Byleth continues to step up to the plate- and be a proper Professor for the Blue Lions- an interesting idea comes to the forefront in their mind...

“... Sadly… I never even went over other formations with the Golden Deer- other than the ones I intended to test with them that were counter measures to ‘our’ formations…” said Byleth.

“And _ why _ was it our formations exactly?” asked Dedue as his voice cuts through all the aimless chatter. This practically catches Byleth off guard.

“W-Why?...” said a startled Byleth.

“Was it all you knew?” asked Ashe.

“N-No… I catered a formation that I felt would cover their greatest weakness… _ Close-range combat _.” said Byleth.

“Close-range combat… Hm…” said Felix as he started to ponder thoughts of his own.

“Is it because most of the Golden Deer use Bows like I do?” asked Ashe.

“Majority of them having long-range related skillsets- yes. Since a lot of our formations revolve being up close, and knowing that the Golden Deer can falter with pressure placed on them, I wanted to combat that somehow” said Byleth.

“You sure are spilling the beans,” said Sylvain.

“W-Well… Again, I am doing things for the benefit of the House I am running. Anyways- the fact of the matter is that they were training their greatest flaw- to me- when you fought them that day. And the fact that they managed a win- be it how lucrative it was- shows that it had to have worked” said Byleth. Hearing this, some students start to get disappointed.

“Because you gave them a front row showing of our stuff…” said Felix.

“_ Regardless _ of what the Professor showed them- it was because of their teaching that guided them to a victory” said Dimitri- defending Byleth.

“T-Thank you…” said Byleth. Hearing this, Dimitri blushes.

“Well, we cannot really be _ too _ mad now; when Hanneman was with us, he disclosed some spell related tactics of the Black Eagles to us!” said Sylvain.

“R-Really?!” shouted a shocked Byleth.

“Yea; besides that weird sex lecture we got we managed to do some training on spells- which would help break through units with a high quantity of spell users; we were doing this while you were running around with the Black Eagles and Golden Deer” said Ingrid.

“You know… After everything was said and done… I’m quite shocked that Hanneman would do that…” said Byleth.

“On the contrary; he seemed _ happy _ to do it!” said Mercedes.

“Yea- what was it that he said?… ‘_ If I can swat that bat down a few pegs by telling you about her notes, then I’m doing everyone justice _’...” said Sylvain.

“S-Sounds like him…” said Byleth.

“It wasn’t much- since most of us do not use offensive magic” said Ingrid.

“I _ am _ learning some myself! So, I liked it!” said Sylvain.

“I’m dabbling in other things that are not sword related myself too…” said Felix.

“Wow…” said a surprised Byleth, “So- it wasn’t really formations then?”.

“Somewhat. He would fight us using magic he had, and we would work on doing things like routing, getting up close through the spell usage, learning when and when not to approach so we do not get overwhelmed, and it gave us a new appreciation for Healers such as Mercedes” said Dimitri.

“Oh- hehehe~... Please, you don’t need to flatter me!” said Mercedes.

“But it is true; tank- like units such as myself still need to be healed because of fatigue,” said Dedue.

“And since Edelgard has skills with weaponry and magic- it was good training for me to be able to best her…” said Dimitri.

“Interesting. Yea- when I was with the Black Eagles, I spent more time lessening the divide between students within the House; honestly- out of the three Houses, it has to be the most dysfunctional” said Byleth.

“Wow…” said Dimitri.

“That is valuable information to know though; sometimes knowing how a group acts can be just as detrimental as how they fight” said Felix.

“I agree” said Ashe.

“Well I guess that’s why it’s good we are like a nice family!” said Sylvain. Hearing this, Ingrid scoffs.

“If we were a family- _ you _ would be the bratty perverted kid that never does their homework, and needs to get punished for their less-than satisfactory decorum!” said Ingrid.

“Okay mom!~ Spank me! I’ve been a bad boy!~” said Sylvain as he waves his butt in the air.

“Hey! Can you not wave your ass next to me?!” asked Felix as he pushes Sylvain away.

“Haha! Come on Felix- we can be brothers!” said Sylvain.

“Do _ not _ talk about brothers with me… You would _ never _ be that to me…” said Felix as he turns away. Hearing the brief assertive tone of Felix as he says this, it somewhat throws off the fun nature of the room.

“I’m sorry… H-How about an old grandpa’?” asked Sylvain.

“S-Shut up!...” responded Felix as he starts to blush slightly. Sylvain then sighs- seemingly failing to break through to Felix.

“W-Well what I want to know is if Ingrid is the mom… Then who is the dad?” asked Annette.

“The Professor?” pondered Mercedes.

“I think it would be Dimitri” said Byleth- playing along to the joke.

“M-Me?! W-Well… I guess as a soon-to-be-leader of a whole Kingdom- I would need to be a father-figure to most...” said Dimitri.

“I agree as well, Prince Dimitri” said Dedue.

“Okay okay, class” said Byleth as they try to revert attention back to them, “ well, I think there is little practice we can do with knowing that about the Black Eagles- unless you are about to do some ‘Golden Deer- level tactics’ as people like to say…”.

“R-Right… So, what are we exactly going to practice?” asked Dimitri. Byleth, hearing this, starts to smile.

“Well I’m glad that you asked this, because I have a unique idea to practice a skill set I want _ all _ of you to excel with” said Byleth.

“Really? Well I wonder what that all could be…” said Ashe.

“Unique practicing? That sounds kinda promising!” said an elated Annette. 

“Are we going to be going deep within a cave filled with demonic beasts, and clawing our way out with our bare hands?” asked Sylvain.

“W-What? What the heck are you reading as of late!? Stay away from the Fiction books…” said Ingrid.

“Are we baking sweets, to increase our crafting ability?” asked Mercedes.

“No, but kinda close I suppose; it _ is _ a sort of unique training that you would not normally do... Oh- I have been waiting to do this since before the Rotation System started!... Just give me one moment, class...” said Byleth as they flip through the papers they have, and pulls out a diagram of what looks like a drawn out map. Byleth then pulls out two handkerchiefs from their garment- one Blue, and one Red, and places them on the table.

“... What is all that? W-Wait… Is that...” asked Dimitri as he peers at the handkerchiefs Byleth are holding. Byleth then starts to laugh.

“... We are all going to play some Capture The Flag!” said Byleth. Hearing this, the class starts to gasp and yell with confusion and excitement.

“C-Capture The Flag?!” the class shouts in a joint frenzy.

“_ Oh my god… It’s all clicking… So you were serious about doing that stupid idea?! You have GOT to be kidding me… _” says Sothis within Byleth’s mind...

-CHAPTER END-


	37. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A special training exercise for the Blue Lions!? What will this entail for the Blue Lions class?..."

“Excuse me, Professor- did I just hear you correctly? You said Capture The Flag?” asked Sylvain- as he leans forward in his seat.

“Yuh” said Byleth. 

“... Why should we spend time doing something so arbitrary as that?” asked Felix.

“That _ is _ a weird thing to spend time doing…” said Ingrid. Dimitri then gets up out of his seat.

“Professor… I do not quite understand.. We need to be taking this seriously, and focus on actual training- not playing games” said Dimitri. Byleth then sighs.

“Well… Why can’t we accomplish both?” asked Byleth. As they say this, Byleth then takes the drawn out diagram paper, and tacs it to the board up front. Byleth, facing the class, then points to the diagram. “You see… With our skill repertoire, one of the things that we can further excel in is our overall movement speed. A good way to do that is to do exercises that will test such attributes” continued Byleth.

“Hm… I see…” said Dedue- taking in the information.

“And why this- and not some other way to test speed?” asked Felix.

“Because I’m the Professor- and I can do what I want when it comes to training” said Byleth as they shrug their shoulders. Suddenly, they start to chuckle, “But to give a more stern answer- because as students at Garreg Mach, you need to be able to do rescue and reconnaissance missions. As such, these handkerchiefs serves as flags- and they are representatives of rescuees that you must procure. And this diagram here is the set up for the game I want to construct”.

“So… How will the game play? Enemy teams try to capture the other flag?” asked Sylvain.

“Yes- something like that” said Byleth as they then hold up the blue and red flags, “Take a look at the diagram as I explain this. You see, on each end is a ‘base’, where you are ‘defending’ from the enemy. You are to grab the enemy flag- or in this case a handkerchief, and make it back to your base with the flag. Well- I suppose it’s more like Capture The Handkerchief and not flag… A-Anyways, pretty simple, right?” questioned Byleth to the class.

“So… How are we divided up?” asked Ingrid.

“That… I haven’t decided yet…” said Byleth as they start to pace around, “I didn’t really hash out the details because I never had the time; when I was going to test out the ideas, and bring them up initially- I was propelled into this system. You see- I have these two colored flags for a reason; one is to represent the Blue Lions, and the other is the Black Eagles. So, the initial idea was to have an opposing team represent them”.

“Why them?” asked Ashe.

“It’s just that I happened to have history with the Black Eagles, and handkerchiefs… And, I just so happened to have it- so I thought for the enemy team to be them” admitted Byleth.

“Well, I do not have a problem with that,” said Felix.

“So- are we supposed to play the role as Black Eagles and Blue Lions?” asked Mercedes.

“I do _ not _ want to be a Black Eagle…” admitted Dimitri.

“R-Right… So, that is where it can go either way; either we play both sides- like what I initially was going to do with the Golden Deer, or we get other students to fill in. I wanted to have units that were not in our House to face against preferably” said Byleth.

“Well- all other Houses are occupied, so that is impossible…” said Ashe.

“Right. It really was not an initial idea- it’s just what I thought after… What I wanted is like- some random knights, or something to play the enemy side... But I do not want to bother them just to play Capture The Flag... And I preferably wanted enough units as what I make formations with- so eight or so... Anyways, I can try and get some others for the practice, but yes- we would be playing as both sides if I did not do that method” said Byleth.

“Hm… Well, Okay” said Ashe.

"Well, I am fine either way- personally" said Dedue.

"Yea- I don't really care either" said Sylvain.

“But wait- why movement speed specifically Professor?” asked Annette.

“Oh! Right, I never really explained that” said Byleth as they put down the handkerchief on the table, “So, in my opinion- one of the attributes about a unit that is the best to excel in is your speed. This affects your evasion, how much distance you can cover across the battlefield- and how quickly and effectively you can do so. This can further help in mission when routing in the least amount of time is a critical feat to do” said Byleth.

“So, you want us to be very limber?” asked Ingrid.

“In a sense- yes. Since most of you are close-range, you will benefit from being ‘too quick’ to touch; this is the same for any Class as well however- and not just people who use swords, or are close-range at that” said Byleth.

“Really? How so?” asked Ashe.

“For Archers- for example, your speed is probably one of the most important. A good Archer can get in quick, and fire multiple shots swiftly at enemies from a distance. The only caveat is if enemies close in on you. If that happens, it gets tricky. But, if you use your speed to keep a reasonable distance, then that should even out the close distance issue” said Byleth.

“Huh… Interesting…” said Ashe.

“So, do you think that fits in with _ my _ skillset Professor?” asked Mercedes.

“So, with magic users- especially ones with white magic- the least you are targeted, and the more agile you are, the more valuable you are. Even if there is just one healer, if that healer can get to the wounded units while surviving the fight- then that is even better” said Byleth.

“I understand. Especially with my Crest, the Minor Crest of Lamine, I can ensure my own vitality in combat with the ability my Crest gives me” said Mercedes.

“Which is another layer as to why someone like you will benefit from this greatly” said Byleth.

“I see… Well, I am for the training, Professor” said Mercedes.

“Me as well” said Annette.

“I think the idea is kinda funny- and just outright stupid... But for what it is- which is just training, then I will take part in and win” said Felix.

“Ha! We will see about that Felix!” said Sylvain.

I’m interested in partaking in this exercise as well, Professor. I wanna see your idea come to fruition, and see how it will aid in us” said Ingrid.

“I will agree with the idea as well” said Ashe.

“So- you have not brought up this idea with any other House?” asked Dimitri.

“No, I have not. In honestly- I forgot about the idea until last night” admitted Byleth.

“So, this would be training just for us? That no one else knows about” asked Dedue.

“Yes” responded Byleth.

“Are you going to _ tell _ anyone about it?” asked Ashe.

“N-No… Well- I won’t now I should say…” said Byleth. Dimitri then sighs.

“Professor… I will stand by your idea- and attack it with one hundred percent!” said Dimitri with determination.

“Thank you, Dimitri” said Byleth as they blush slightly.

“If Prince Dimitri is in agreeance- then I am as well” said Dedue.

“Good. How about the rest of the class?” asked Byleth. As they asked this, various students around the classroom start to chime in their accepting words for Byleth’s idea; they all seem with the idea of doing Capture The Handkerchief. Hearing the fanfare, Byleth starts to smile.

“_ This will be pretty fun! _” thought Byleth.

“_ This will be the DUMBEST thing I have ever seen in my life… And I’ve seen a lot of dumb things!... _” said Sothis within Byleth’s mind.

_ And thus, this started the Blue Lions **Capture The Handkerchief Arc** as Byleth wrapped up the last bits of the lecture, and instructed the Blue Lions to make any last minute preparations in the next hour before they were to guide them outside Garreg Mach, and to the grasslands below… _

-CHAPTER END-


	38. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "In order to make Byleth's idea come to fruition- they need units. So, they journey around the Monastery to find those who want to join the game they have started"

In the hour of preparation for the exercise, Byleth still had a lot to plan in order to make it all run smoothly. This includes various last-minute meetings to draw reasonable layouts that would then be constructed for the use of the Blue Lions. This also included procuring weapons to use- a feat that Byleth had wished they could of had prior. Now that they were back in the Blue Lions, they had access to the weapon convoy they were used to; seeing all their old weaponry was a nice sight for Byleth in the process.

What also made this set up tricky for the Professor was the circumstances against them. This is because Byleth wanted units of some type of ‘caliber’ or ‘purpose’ to play against the students- in hopes to provoke within the students a sense of motivation for the practice. So, Byleth rummaged around the monastery and _ somehow _ managed to procure a couple of people of varying professions and Classes to join in the training. This all was to solve the issue that arose about students either playing against or with each other.

Byleth, in reality, wanted the entire unit formations already marked down to practice together- as there would be very infrequent times that the class would be fighting against each other. The idea that Byleth formed- to somewhat solve the issue of ‘teams’- was to have a ‘guest team’, and a Blue Lions team play together. With the guest team, Byleth would play against the Blue Lions House with the team Byleth allotted. However, getting these people to agree to Byleth was no easy task...

*****

“I’m sorry- what are you asking me to do, Professor?” asked Seteth- as they talk in one of the Teacher’s Lounge on the 2nd floor.

“I-I’m asking you to play a game with me and my House in about an hour…” said Byleth.

“But… Why me?” asked Seteth.

“Because- I want to have experienced units on my side to help invigorate my class- and to further prove skill growth. What better person to ask than you?” asked Byleth. Hearing this, Seteth starts to blush.

“M-Me?! W-Well I _ am _ flattered Byleth, but… Well, I’m _ far _ too busy to be playing some game of Capture The Flag with your House!” said a flustered Seteth.

“Oh? Really? But, you are just sitting in the lounge sipping tea because every other House besides my own has to clean- and all the other Professors have nothing to teach…” said Byleth with a frowned face.

“T-That’s correct- but… I have to… There are things that… Agh… I-If I must…” said Seteth- giving in.

“Really? That’s great if you are!” said an ecstatic Byleth. Seteth buries his face in his hand as he shakes his head.

“... So, should I go procure my Wyvern?” asked Seteth.

“U-Uh… Well, I think it might be _ too _ much if you were riding one while simply playing a game of Capture The Flag- don’t you think?” questioned Byleth.

“Oh… Well, that does make sense. Okay. Well, then I will go clear up some things with Lady Rhea, and meet you later to go. Is that alright?” asked Seteth.

“Perfect. Thank you Seteth!” said Byleth as they bow. Seeing this, Seteth then blushes again.

“N-No problem, Professor…” said Seteth as they sigh. 

“Okay- now I got to go get more people. I will see you, Seteth!” said Byleth as they wave goodbye- and begin to leave.

“See you soon, Professor…” said Seteth as he starts to shake his head once more- embarrassed at his choices. Suddenly, an idea strikes in his head. “O-Oh! Professor!” called out Seteth.

“Yes?” asked Byleth.

“If you would like- and still need people- I can go get **Flayn** to join us as well” said Seteth. Hearing this, Sothis scoffs in Byleth’s mind.

“_ That girl with the green hair we saw? She didn’t look that strong… Say NO Byleth! _” said Sothis within Byleth’s mind.

“Oh, your sister? Sure! That might actually work out actually…” said Seteth.

“_ So- I’m just invisible now, huh?! _” said Sothis within Byleth’s mind.

“Yes. As long as the exercise isn’t _ too _ rough- I do not mind her participating” said Seteth.

“Well… I can’t guarantee that. But I will try” said Byleth.

“Understandable. I will get to that while you go get others. Perhaps ask other Professors also with nothing to do?” suggested Seteth.

“_ Oh- so is he admitting he actually had nothing better to do? Agh… _” said Sothis within Byleth’s mind.

“Hm… Well I don’t know if I should ask Manuela… Hanneman… I’m not sure if he is limber enough…” muttered Byleth to themselves.

“Professor?” asked Seteth- unsure of what Byleth was saying.

“N-Nothing! I’ll go do that; thank you Seteth” said Byleth.

“No need. Have a good day, Professor- see you in about an hour” said Seteth.

“Right!” said Byleth as they soon leave, and go find others for the exercise…

*****

“Okay. So I now have two people- so that would make three including me” said Byleth.

“_ Well I suppose if you listened to me you would only have about one other so… Perhaps it was good you did not… _” said Sothis within Byleth’s mind.

“Huh? Are you talking, Sothis? I’m sorry- I was so focused on trying to figure this out that I didn’t know” said Byleth.

“_ Oh, can it! What am I- background noise to you!? _” asked Sothis.

“Well- when you have a while other entity in your brain, you tend to tune out miscellaneous noise that you always hear; you breathing, little noises you make, the weird but vibrant echo and timbre of your voice when you speak- all of it kinda mutters out sometimes. Especially because you talk a lot” said Byleth.

“_ W-What?! I do not! Alright! Then I will just shut up FOREVER _” said Sothis. Suddenly, Byleth didn’t feel their presence in the forefront of their head- but he could still make out little grains of annoyance that Sothis was still mouthing off about.

“... P-Professor? Are you-... Talking to yourself?” asked Cyril- as he appears behind Byleth. Startled, Byleth turns around with a swiftness.

“W-What?! C-Cyril! N-No, I was not! I was talking to someone obviously! Hehe…” said Byleth- red from feeling like they were caught red handed.

“... But, no one is in this hallway by me and you… And you were facing the opened window… Were you talking to the birds outside?” asked Cyril.

“...Y-Yea?” said an unsure Byleth.

“O-Oh... “ said Cyril- feeling a bit uneasy. Suddenly, a thought is invoked in Byleth’s mind- and they instantly get excited.

“_ Wait! I can ask Cyril! _” thought Byleth. Hearing this, Sothis scoffs in the back of Byleth’s mind.

“_ I thought this was supposed to be a group of people with ‘caliber’... Is it Opposite Day? _” said Sothis within Byleth’s mind. Byleth then approached Cyril, and placed their hands around Cyrils.

“Cyril- can I ask a huge favor of yours?” asked Byleth as they peer into Cyril’s eyes. Cyril, feeling very confused as to what the Professor would want, starts to sweat.

“Want to play Capture The Flag with me?” asked Byleth.

“W-What?!” shouted a flabbergasted Cyril.

_ What on earth could Cyril’s answer be?... _

-CHAPTER END-


	39. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Byleth's quests to convince more people within the monastery to play their game continues as they start to encounter beings with unusual motives..."

Byleth took the time to explain to Cyril their predicament and intention with playing the Capture The Flag game- and their want to obtain people to play. Cyril, listening with slight reluctancy, stays silent as he takes in the information that Byleth gives him- which is being told in an attempt to persuade him to want to do it. As he holds onto his chin, Cyril goes into a deep thought- contemplating his choices...

“... So, you want me to join you to help spur up your House by having them face unit not in their House- that are of different skill sets?...” asked Cyril.

“Essentially- yes” said Byleth.

“Well… I mean- I was going to help the Black Eagles and Golden Deer clean today and stuff…” admitted Cyril.

“I thought you only had to monitor them yesterday?” asked Byleth.

“Technically- yes. But, one more able-bodied help doesn’t hurt. So, I’m unsure if I want to play a game- versus help clean the monastery” said Cyril.

“A-Ah… Well I suppose it is up to you if you want to do that, or come with me. But I would most definitely enjoy you participating” said Byleth. Hearing this, Cyril started to blush.

“Oh, r-really?” asked Cyril.

“Yes” responded Byleth.

“Hm… Well, if the training does not last that long, then I do not see a reason why I could not participate for a little while…” suggested Cyril.

“Really? Well, it should only last at the _ most _ one hour” said Byleth.

“Oh, just one hour? Then, I think I can manage that” said Cyril.

“You speak as if you have a schedule to uphold…” said Byleth.

“I mean- kinda! Since we have so many bodies helping out with cleaning, there is s_ o _ much that can get done!” said Cyril.

“Really? Like what?” asked Byleth. Cyril

“Like… That the stables need to be cleared out, or that the Courtyard needs to be swept. Oh! Also, the classrooms needs their boards cleaned, and many of the book shelves reinforced due to old age. And the gardens need their dirt re-packed, and they might as well get fertilized while we are at it. Oh! And- the fishing area needs to be de-littered. Can you believe people just throw their crud in there?! And-”

“Okay okay- I get it, Cyril…” said Byleth- cutting off Cyril. Cyril, realizing he was going on a tantrum, starts to chuckle.

“Haha, my bad… But, I suppose I can hold back on starting those errands for an hour or so to participate” said Cyril.

“Well, I appreciate your determination to stay busy, Cyril” said Byleth.

"Thank you, Professor! I appreciate that you continue to notice my work ethic!” said Cyril. Hearing this, Byleth then laughs.

“Right. Well, I still need to get some more people for this, so you can meet me at the Blue Lions Classroom in about an hour or something?” suggested Byleth.

“Oh- you are not doing the exercise now?” asked Cyril.

“No. I told the class they have an hour to get ready, so you have that long to do the same as well” said Byleth.

“Oh! Perfect! I can get a head start on the cleaning then in the meantime!” said an ecstatic Cyril.

“O-Oh... , well- okay” said Byleth,.

“I’ll see ya later then, Professor!” said Cyril. Cyril then bows, waves ‘goodbye’ to Byleth, and walks off down the hallway and down the stairs. As Cyril walks away, Byleth then sighs.

“Okay… Time to find more people” said Byleth as they walk down the hallways- contemplating who else to ask...

*****

_ Moments later... _

“So-... You want _ me _ to join your Capture The Flag exercise- that is substituting the flag element for a handkerchief?...” asked Jeritza- as he puzzily looks at Byleth. Byleth, with a sweat tear dripping down their face- and with a nervous smile starting to form, starts to chuckle slightly and slowly.

“Um… Y-Yes?” responded Byleth- with a little bit of unsurety. Sothis, flabbergasted, scoffs within Byleth’s mind.

“_ Byleth… Please tell me how we got into this situation- that we have to resort to asking HIM of all people… _” said Sothis within Byleth’s mind. Byleth then sighs.

“_ I need people… I still need to access some of the weapons stored in the Training Grounds, and asking Jeritza along the way would kill two birds with one stone… Plus- he is totally going to say ‘no’, so it’s whatever- I just wanted to try and at least include him... _” thought Byleth back to Sothis. Jeritza, seemingly in deep thought, looks up to the sky- and observes birds flying by. He then looks back down to Byleth.

“Sure” answered Jeritza.

“W-What?!” shouted Byleth- shocked at Jeritza’s response.

“_ You sure have messed up now… _” said Sothis within Byleth’s mind.

“Yes. You asked me to participate. I’m saying I will. Why is that so shocking?” asked Jeritza.

“U-Um… I’m just shocked you would rather play a game then stay here and like- I don’t know… Stay here?” said Byleth.

“Well, I would be more inclined to stay here normally; however, I’m afraid that all other students- besides those in your class- are not allowed to come here today to train. And you are deciding to do all your training off monastery grounds. Majority of what I proctor is around training. So- what is there for me to do?” asked Jeritza.

“O-Oh… You are right... “ said Byleth- realizing the situation they placed Jeritza in.

“I might as well lend my hand in your meek exercise training- since I have nothing better to do. Perhaps, I can actually elevate your idea to a higher caliber- and make it actually productive” suggested Jeritza. Hearing this, Byleth’s neck cocks back.

“_ W-What?! Is he for real!? _” asked Sothis within Byleth’s mind.

“S-Sure… Well, if you would not mind helping me then yes- I would not mind you joining us” said Byleth.

“Good. I will reconvene with you in one hour when I will be ready to depart” said Jeritza as he immediately starts to walk away.

“H-Hey! Wait! How do you know we are going to be leaving in one hour?” asked Byleth. Jeritza then sighs, and turns back around.

“Because- there is absolutely _ no _ way _ you _ could round up the appropriate resources in less than that time. You still need to set up, and re-locate the materials needed for set up and play. Have you even thought of all that?" asked Jeritza.

"Uh..." said Byleth- completely unprepared in those regards, "The students and faculty that I had already asked can aid me with that" they continued. Hearing this, Jeritza scoffed.

"Agh... Clearly thinking for yourself isn’t your forte- so I will take it upon myself to procure a lot of the right material to aid in making your ideas come to fruition” said Jeritza. Hearing this, Byleth starts to get annoyed.

“Why do you have this assumption that I’m _completely_ unprepared? I still thought this out a bunch! I have a diagram, and formations, as well as some materials that I have already pre-made for the playing ground. Also, the notes that will aid in increasing the skills of all my students. What have you been doing- besides belittling people, and wearing weird masks?” asked Byleth.

“Not being the epicenter of all the House’s chagrin currently” said Jeritza without slipping in tongue, “And I have done this”. Jeritza then takes out a piece of paper- that looks nearly identical to Byleth’s Capture The Flag diagram!

“W-What!? How do you have my diagram?!” asked Byleth.

“If you look with your eyes- you would see this looks _ too _ detailed to be yours. In truth- I have had a similar idea myself; I designed this idea in the beginning of the year- but I have been finding a hard time to speak to students to ever make it happen- or getting the appropriate help to help set up the obstacles” said Jeritza.

“_ Probably because you are a dick!... _” responded Sothis within Byleth’s mind.

“Oh… Well, then perhaps you joining me will be mutually beneficial; you have the schematics- _ I _ have the students. And, I have the perfect place to have it happen at. So, what do you say- you wanna work together, and make this happen?” asked Byleth as they hold out their hand- reluctantly hoping Jeritza would shake. Jeritza then looks down at Byleth’s hand, and starts to hum.

“... Okay” said Jeritza as they shake Byleth’s hand. As the uncanny duo shake hands, Byleth then starts to smile. However, after a few seconds of shaking, Jeritza lets go- and continues walking away. "I'll start on my preparations then" Jeritza continued.

"Yours?" questioned Byleth as he heard Jeritza's comment form a distance. However, Jeritza soon escapes into the crevices of the monastery through a passageway- and Byleth is left completely unsure of what they are planning.

“Oh-...’Kay…” said Byleth as they retract their hand, “Well- time to move on to my next idea for a person; convincing them, I initially thought was less likely than Jeritza- but who knows now…” said Byleth as they walk off to try and procure another member…

-CHAPTER END-


	40. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Byleth encounters the person that they thought would be the most difficult to convince to aid in their exercise..."

Byleth walks around the monastery attempting to find the next person that they had in mind to ask to join them and the Blue Lions for Capture The Flag. However, what they didn’t expect was the difficulty in trying to find them. They went to the Courtyard, to the Dining Hall, to the Dormitory area, to the Greenhouse, to the quad- but still no sign of them. Getting increasingly doubtful that they will even find them-let along convince them- they start to walk the monastery grounds heading towards the Church area. However, as they approach the bridge to get to the Cathedral, they notice someone standing in the Cemetery area of the monastery.

As they inch closer to the cemetery, Byleth sees that this person is kneeled down on the ground, and looking at a tombstone. Curious, they look more intently at them- and instantly realize that they recognize them. Suddenly, Byleth gets excited, and runs across to the stairs, and heads down. At the same time, Jeralt is heading up them.

“Jeralt!” said Byleth as they approach him. Jeralt looks up, and smiles.

“Byleth!” said Jeralt as he opens up his arms to hug their child. As they embrace in a hung, Byleth starts to blush slightly. “Long time now see; how’s things been?” asked Jeralt. As he says this, byleth then gets surprised.

“Oh yea- you are right…” said Byleth as they un-hug Jeralt, “ Since this whole Rotation System started, I don’t think I have even seen you. I’m sorry” said Byleth.

“Oh no- it’s fine. I understood that you- and the other Professors- were just busy, so I was fine with it. Plus, I was out doing errands for Lady Rhea anyways- agh…” said Jeralt as he cracks his neck.

“Still- I really his escape my mind that I have not even seen or talked to you at all” said Byleth as they rub their head in embarrassment. Hearing this, Jeralt laughs

“Gosh- am I _ that _ easy to forget?” asked Jeralt.

“N-No! I just have had a lot on my mind…” said Byleth honestly.

“Well- let’s go sit down for a minute, and you can tell me all about it- how about it?” asked Jeralt. 

“Sure, I don’t mind” said Byleth. Jeralt then puts one arm around Byleth, and guides them to a nearby bench for them to talk on. However as they walk, Sothis starts to hum within Byleth’s mind- which is completely unregistered by Byleth.

“_ Hm… He was kneeling over a grave just now… I wonder who is buried there?... _” asked Sothis…

*****

  
“So, tell me how are things?” asked Jeralt as Jeralt and Byleth go to sit down.

“Hehe, I feel like I have had to have this conversation a lot recently- makes me think how crazy this whole thing must me” admitted Byleth. In truth, it was starting to wane on them; not specifically the Rotation System, but the currency that was created behind it.

“Well, I bet that just means that a lot of people are either rooting for your success- or just plain worried about ‘ya. I don’t think that either is particularly bad” said Jeralt.

“Yea, you are right… I mean- I would not say I am particularly drained of the whole situation; like I said to someone else- it’s mainly because I am forced into switching Houses every day. I know that after the Mock battle that I will regulate, and become less stressful overall” said Byleth.

“Yea… When I heard of the Rotation System idea- I really was wondering what they were thinking. At first- it sounded like a bunch of crap to me- because I just did not really get how fighting for your ‘favorite Professor’ was really going to ignite anything in the students. Then again- this is why I stick to mercenary things- killing and getting boon- versus teaching classes…” said Jeralt as he starts to doze off into a thought. “A-Anyways... On top of that, I just never know what Lady Rhea is thinking half of the time; _ what _ perturbed within her to make her want to attempt such a thing as a House of the Month Program?...” continued Jeralt.

“You guess is as good as mine” responded Byleth.

“R-Right… But I heard that you agreed to it- correct?” asked Jeralt.

“Yes; I thought it would be good for the students overall- which I thought was the strongest point to the idea. So, I wanted to endure whatever came my way from it. There was controversy from the very moment I agreed to it…” admitted Byleth. Hearing this, Jeralt pats Byleth’s shoulder.

“You are a resilient kid, ‘ya know?” said a proud Jeralt. He cracks a smile- showing his praise for Byleth’s tact, however it soon fades as his face becomes more assertive. “However… Just be careful” said Jeralt.

“Huh? Why?” asked Byleth.

“Again- I do not know what Lady Rhea is thinking… She just threw you into the ringer, and has let you just deal with all of this it seems… I just don’t want you to exalt all of your worth for no payoff” said Jeralt. His worry for Byleth shows strongly in this moment, and as Byleth heeds those words then hold onto Jeralt’s hand that rests on their shoulder.

“I’m sure Lady Rhea didn’t mean it like that, and is worried just as you are… But I will remember your words” said Byleth.

“Good.... So, where we you heading off to?” asked Jeralt.

“Oh… Well, I was looking for you actually” said Byleth. Jeraly then starts to laugh.

“Well- you found me! What’s going on?” asked Jeralt.

“Well… I was wondering if you would participate in an exercise that I am putting on for my class today in about an hour…” said Byleth as they start to get nervous. 

“What is that?” asked Jeralt.

“... C-Capture The Flag…” said Byleth. Jeralt’s face then starts to twist as he hears this.

“... What?” asked Jeralt.

“Y-Yea… You see, I am gathering select units for my side of the exercise- people who have varying skillsets- and I _ thought _ to ask you… I-I know you are busy, and it might not be worth your time- but I know the students would appreciate you being there” said Byleth- attempting to sell their idea.

“... You do realize that I have a lot of things to do now- as the head of the Knights. I don’t think I should be playing games” said a stern Jeralt.

“I-It’s supposed to be formed into a training that will expedite the student’s movement speed- which will aid in their overall battle conductivity… I know I shouldn’t of asked- I’m sorry…” said Byleth. Hearing this, Jeralt sighs. Suddenly, he smacks Byleth on the chest with his palm.

“And are you serious about doing that?” asked Jeralt.

“Ah!” said a startled Byleth, “Y-Yea! I am serious about the training. I know it’s a gain- but it is supposed to work” said Byleth.

“Then why are you talking to me about ti so unsure? With such doubt? It can’t be just from my temptation. Why are you trying this hard? Do you even know?” asked Jeralt. Hearing this, Byleth freezes for a moment as they start to come up with a concrete reason and answer. In truth, Byleth _ knew _ they cared strongly about what they were doing- but where did this strong feeling exactly stem from? That was the thing that troubled Byleth so in this moment.

“I-...” said Byleth- somewhat unsure.

“... This is what I meant by giving your all without payout. Just make sure you know what you are doing it is exactly what you want to do. And you need to have that same conviction whether it’s about war _ or _ a game” proclaimed Jeralt.

“Right… You are right…” said Byleth as they start to look down. However, Jeralt flicks Byleth’s chin- causing them to look back at them.

“Hey- I’ll do it, don’t worry,” exclaimed Jeralt. Hearing this, Byleth suddenly got relieved and excited.

“R-Really?!” asked Byleth.

“Yea. I was just pullin’ your leg. This is for the Blue Lions- correct?” said Jeralt as he chuckles. Byleth then sighs from relief.

“Yes. And you are not the only ‘big name’ person that will be on my side- I managed to get Seteth and Jeritza as well” said Byleth.

“Really?! Well, the face that you managed to do that is a feat like no other. Then again- neither should have much to do today anyways” said Jeralt as he laughs hearty.

"Y-Yea… Well, we are going to be leaving for the exercise in about an hour- so you have that much time to get ready” said Byleth.

"Okay then. Maybe I’ll go to the tavern real quick and get something to drink! Haha!” said Jeralt. Hearing this, Byleth smacks their face with their hand, and shakes their head in disappointment.

“D-Dad… We should not encourage day drinking…” said Byleth. Hearing Byleth call him ‘dad’ moved him slightly- as he didn’t expect it due to Byleth not doing it very often. Jeralt then chuckles and blushes slightly.

“I know I know- but I am famished… I’m gonna get a bite to eat. I’ll meet you at the Blue Lions classroom later then?” asked Jeralt.

“Yea- that is where we will be. I’ll see you there” said Byleth.

“Good, see ‘ya then!” said Jeralt as he gets up, and starts to walk off. Byleth then stands up after him, and as they do so they attempt to speak something else that is on their mind- but the thought hesitates. Clenching their hands together, they then takes a step forward.

“J-Jeralt?...” said byleth nervously.

“What?” asked Jeralt as he turns around. Byleth then sighs, and looks up with a smile.

“W-Wait, Jeralt.

“Thank you” said Byleth. Hearing this, Jeralt smiles.

“Just get ready yourself in the meantime champ, hehe” said Jeralt as he continues to walk away. Byleth watches Jeralt walk away- with their smile still donned on their face….

-CHAPTER END-


	41. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Scrambling for some final members, Byleth soon stumbles upon the rest of the Houses serving their punishments. However, with tension still mildly high- and aggravation between Houses peaking out from the crowd- an altercation ensues..."

“Good… Now with Jeralt, I have… How many overall are on my side?... With the formation I have for Dimitri’s group- they have at least eight students… So… I need the same at _ least _… So that's Me, Seteth, Flayn, Cyril, Jeritza, Jeralt…” said Byleth as they trickle into deep thought. However, as Byleth comes back to it they suddenly feel a shock rush up their spine. “Oh, wait!...” continued Byleth.

“_ What? _” asked Sothis within Byleth’s mind.

“I only have six people!” said Byleth.

“_ Okay? Just ask two more people _” said Sothis as they scoff.

“B-But who?...” questioned Byleth.

_ “I don’t know! Figure that out! You got less than an hour! _” said Sothis. Frantic, Byleth starts to rush around the monastery- thinking of anyone else that they could ask to join…

*****

Byleth soon travels down the Reception Hall of the monastery- still without a clue in their mind on where to look next. As they do so, they are taken back to see a lot of Black Eagles and Blue Lions students already underway in cleaning the monastery; refurbishing chairs, cleaning walls,and polishing tables. Byleth, as they peer sound the Reception Hall, spots Claude; seemingly hard at work as he moves cleaning supplies on hand into the room from another section in the Reception Hall. Curious, Byleth walks over to see what is up with the Golden Deer House Leader…

“Hello there, Claude” said Byleth. Claude then looks up from his kneeled position as he pants from carrying a heavy bucket of soapy water, and washcloths.

“*pant* *pant* Teach” said Claude.

“Looks like you are hard at work” said Byleth. As Claude raises up to stand straight, he chuckles.

“Oh- do not remind me, hehe. Agh, my back is starting to hurt from all this lifting! I think I pulled something...” said Claude he fe feels on his sore back. Suddenly, as he says this out loud, a sharp jab is felt against his back- as if someone just elbowed him from behind! “Ow!” Claude shouts.

“Maybe if you lifted the cleaning supplies correctly you would not pull a muscle doing such a simple task!” said Edelgard as she scoffs, and walks past Claude and Byleth holding some laundry.

“Hey! You technically just assaulted me! I think you should lay off physical battery for awhile- don’t you think?” said Claude.

“Oh shut it Claude!” said Edelgard as she flips her hair, “Whatever pain you receive today because of this punishment should just be accepted, and dealt with because it’s what you deserve” she continued.

“Oh! Well, if that is the case- I’ll accept _ any _ pain you give me, my very aggy Princess!” said Claude.

“Okay guys- let’s not start a scene _ this _ early in the day…” said Byleth as they attempt to come in between the two arguing House Leaders, “Claude- I’ll help you move this over to where you need it to be” said Byleth. Hearing this, Claude blushes.

“R-Really? But, Teach- you don’t have to do anything involving cleaning today. I mean- we are doing this as a result of you; what would the others think if you were cleaning despite it all?” asked Claude. 

“Hm… Well, I guess you have a point…” said Byleth. Edelgard then turns around, and scoffs.

“Yes- don’t help the help, Professor” said Edelgard.

“Whoa there! You know- the fact that you think you can belittle me despite us having the _ same _ punishment and _ same _ role today is beyond me!” said Claude.

“Edelgard- I was just trying to make your guys’ time a bit easier. I mean- if he doesn't do it, then somebody has to” said Byleth-attempting to make sense of it all.

“Yea! No time to be jealous!” said Claude as he smiles.

“J-Jealous! Never!” said Edelgard as she hides her blushing face.

“Agh- Edelgard, please just go to _ your _ side of the hall; don’t you see that the Golden Deer has this section covered for cleaning?” said Leonie as she passes by with a handful of mops.

“Why, if it isn’t Leonie; how’s your head?” asked Edelgard snarkly.

“Fine. How’s your chastity? Barely hanging on by a thread from what I heard” said Leonie.

“_ Heard? _ From who? This weasel?” asked Edelgard as she points to Claude.

“I actually _ like _ weasels, so I’m fine with the comparison…” said Claude.

“I mean- when yours legs spread farther apart than the distance between Brigid and Almyra, one would not be looking too far to find someone with a tale about you” said Leonie. As she says this, 'Ooo's' and gasps are heard throughout the room from students listening in.

“L-Leonie!...” said Byleth- shocked at what they are hearing.

“You know- it is always the trash that can’t fight that talk the most shit!” said Edelgard.

“Yeah yeah yeah; I have you know I trained under Jeralt, and _ he _ taught me not to use barbaric tactics to ensure a win! I fight with honor and class! Somethings that _y__ou _ lack” said Leonie.

"Oh! The hypocrisy! The only thing that I lack is a fuck to give for you. But- what I _can_ give you is some bullion- so you can pay to get your bangs fixed, and buy some Leicester escort to come hug you at night” said Edelgard. As she says this, even more 'Ooo's' and gasps are heard throughout the room from students listening in.

“Edelgard- why don’t you clean up the dirt on the tables for us? You _ should _ fair well- cleaning up what you are” said Leonie. Hearing this took Byleth back, and an expression of pure confusion dawns on them.

“Oof…” said Claude.

“Leonie, you- agh... “ said Edelgard- before she stopped herself as she looked at Byleth’s face, “You know what- I’m not even going to do it with you today. I, unlike you, know how to be the bigger person” said Edelgard. Hearing this causes Claude and Leonie to roll their eyes, and Byleth to sigh. Claude then peers to Byleth, and sees their face as well- and sighs thereafter.

“Leonie- come on. Let’s just go over there and clean the tables or something- and just drop this silliness” said Claude as he motions to Leonie to pick up the bucket below him, “Don’t worry, Teach- I’ll have Leonie help me with this; you don’t gotta do a thing!~” said Claude as he winks to Byleth.

“Well… Okay then- if you insist that I do not help” said Byleth. Claude and Leonie then take the bucket and other supplies over to the other side of the room, and as they do this- Edelgard continues to walk with her laundry in hand away from Claude; all with a perturbed look on their face. As they go to collect more tablecloth that were dirtied- and need to be cleaning in the washer- Edelgard starts to get lost in thought... 

“_ Why do I react so carelessly when I’m in front of the Professor?... _” thought Edelgard- seemingly regretting their actions…

-CHAPTER END-


	42. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Black Eagles and Golden Deer start to congregate once more due to Byleth's presence- but this time, under a shared roof of mandatory duty. Likewise, conversation ensues as Byleth takes a brief break from their search..."

Byleth, continuing to look around the Reception Hall, walks around aimlessly within the area as they observe the students doing miscellaneous tasks around the space. As the students clean, some look miserable- while others look indifferent. Byleth, however, could tell that many of the students were just ‘putting up an act’ in front of them; hiding how much they didn’t want to be doing cleaning. Watching the students put on an expression that appears to Byleth that they are becoming more and more content with the cards dealt for them, Byleth starts to hum to themselves- seeing this exchange in reluctance happen. Byleth then walks over to Claude once more.

“So… How has the cleaning been overall? Like with all the students?” asked Byleth. Claude then turns to face Byleth.

“Well- if you ask me, most are just baring through it, and biting their lips so they don't speak out of turn about it. There are some- I have been noticing- that feel stippled for being here; clearly students at an Officers Academy don’t want to spend time just cleaning" said Claude.

"Hm... I see..." said Byleth.

"However, there are also some students that don’t mind it; my assumption is that they think that spending a whole day where the only strenuous work they have to do is just clean is fine. So, it really depends on who you speak to about it” said Claude.

“I see… Where do you fit within it?” asked Byleth.

“Hm… Well, The more I can slack off the better! So- I feel a bit weird having a slack off day from lecture to clean” said Claude.

“Well- I appreciate the honesty…” said Byleth. Suddenly, an ever so silent Leonie rises up from the ground- previously cleaning up some dirt on the floor- and turns to Byleth.

“Professor- while I just have the chance... I-... Agh... I just wanted to apologize for my actions earlier; I rightfully so should be angered by _her_, but… I think I am also taking out my jealousy on her” admitted Leonie.

“Well- I understand that this all still has people on edge, but- jealousy? What are you jealous of?” asked Byleth.. Hearing this, Leonie sighs.

“Seeing people just cruise on by- when their actions are the direct result of the hardship we have to live with… It gets annoying because many do not even have the luxury to do that” said Leonie.

“I understand. It must be quite annoying when people are not held accountable for the actions that they consistently do- especially when the masses are the ones that are most affected. And, it is very important o have an environment that is fair. When you were still in the infirmary, that is what Lady Rhea attempted to tackle at least. In terms of this- and how _you_ specifically fit into it however... Well, you also volunteered to participate in the prank. So, give credit where it is do” said Byleth.

“R-Right, Professor… I surely am, and I understand by part... So, I think a lot of my animosity comes from a culmination of jealousy- and just coping with this whole Rotation System… Plus- hearing that Jeralt’s child was harmed by a witch doesn’t feel too great either… I mean- if I trained under him, and you are _ related _ to him... And someone like you could fall for Edelgard’s tricks- then is the gap between us not as far as I thought?...” ponders Leonie.

“A-Ah… Well, I guess if you keep training then you will find that out for sure one day” said Byleth- feeling a bit uneasy.. Suddenly, Byleth hears Sothis scoff within their mind.

“ _Is she serious? There was no way you would have known Edelgard was going to cut you! T__hank GOD she does not know that he is joining us with our game… Agh… If I had a bullion for every time she mentions or father… _” said Sothis with Byleth’s mind.

“Well- I would like to tell you all that for _ me _\- it has been excruciating!” said Linhardt- eavesdropping on their conversation through the opened window near them. Linhardt peers his head through, and as Byleth, Leonie, and Claude look out the window they see that Linhardt is carrying books. 

“Linhardt! I see you are not actually slacking off” said Claude as he wipes down the table in front of him.

“Well- how could I get away with it?! They would instantly find out if I’m not helping clean something or move something or dust something!... Agh, I can’t take this hell!...” said Linhardt as he moans. However, as he talks, Caspar tails right behind him- holding more books, and groans in annoyance as he hears Linhardt’s comments.

“Linhardt- we _ just _ started. All we did was walk, and hold books!” said Caspar.

“Well- that’s _ a lot _ for me!” said Linhardt. Soon after, both Linhardt and Caspar enter the main hall area, and goes to momentarily set down the books they were carrying near Byleth.

“Where were you off to with those?’ asked Byleth- looking at the books.

“They are having us clear out outdated books out of our classroom, so we were transporting this back to the library- but I overheard you guys talking” said Linhardt.

“Yea- Linhardt had to rush over to do his favorite thing in the world- complain” said Caspar as he laughs sneakingly.

“Uh-_ no_ I didn't. And _no_ it is not. That would be sleeping” responded Linhardt.

“Well, I’m more in melancholy that this is all that we can do today…” said Lorenz- as he crawls up from below the table they were all gathered at, and dusts off his hands.

“Oh! Lorenz! Didn’t know you were there” said Byleth.

“Why, yes Professor; I felt like setting an example to the other Golden Deer students on how a _true_ _Heir_ should conduct themselves in this situation,” said Lorenz. Suddenly, another familiar students walks over to them.

“Professor! Are you stopping by to see how we are doing?” asked Ignatz as he comes around to them from the direction of the Knights' Hall- ready to assist. As he approached Byleth starts to notice one glaring difference in Ignatz’s appearance; he is without his glasses! As he walks closer to Byleth he accidentally bumps into the end of one of the tables. “Ow!” he shouts as he hits his leg into the table side. Seeing him struggle to walk forward, Caspar turns away.

“Ignatz- are you okay?” asked Byleth.

“I’m fine! My glasses are currently being serviced right now for repairs; however, I’m unsure if or when I’ll be getting them back. I guess I should've bought a spare with me like my parents said! Haha” said ignatz.

“I see. Can do still do work today?” asked Byleth.

“Well- I think I can; however, some of the Knights don’t want me messing around in their stronghold because they think I’ll just ruin everything because of my fuzzy vision! I am not _ blind _ ‘ya know…” said Ignatz as he gets a bit annoyed. Hearing this, Caspar lowers his head. 

“I’m story to hear that Ignatz… You are still a help to me” said Byleth.

“I know Professor; ironically, I came over here to see if there was anything else I can do that will cater to my eye issue at the moment- because I don’t just wanna sit out when I can still work” said Ignatz.

“Well, if that’s the case- take my work!” said Claude as he hands him a washcloth.

“O-Oh… Okay” said Ignatz as he grips the washcloth in his hands, “Anyways, Professor- you never answered my question” said Ignatz. 

“Oh, s-sorry Ignatz… Actually- yes, I did come to see how you all were doing” said Byleth as they wave to Ignatz, “The place looks pretty good so fare” said Byleth. As they say this, they hear a male laugh in the distance.

“Thanks to my brilliant work ethic so far I bet- right, Professor?!” said Ferdinand as he sits at a table across from them; re-servicing old rusty lanterns that typically rest on the tables in the Reception Hall. Hearing Ferdinand's comment, Dorothea scoffs as she turns away from cleaning a window nearby.

“Ferdinand- _ we _ had to basically force you to start doing even _ that _! And you are not even doing it right!” said Dorothea as she comes around to Ferdinand, and takes the lantern right out of his hand.

“Hey! I’m almost done with that one!” said Ferdinand.

“You have been cleaning this _ one _ lantern for about fifteen minutes- cut the bull!” demanded Dorothea. 

“Ferdinand- please” says Edelgard as she re-approaches. “Can you assist me with transporting this dirty laundry? We might as well get a head start on other time- sensitive errands right now- and the lanterns do not need to be serviced just yet.” asked Edelgard. 

“Sure! The fact that you are coming to me for service and not anywhere else's shows my reliability and tact! Ha! At least my talents will be appreciated elsewhere!” said Ferdinand as he gets up from the table.

“R-Right…” said Edelgard. Suddenly, as they talk, a small body reels their way towards them.

“Ferdinand… The lantern looks nice- but you need to be pulling your own weight” said Cyril- as he walks in with more cleaning supplies; his close looking as if he had just been working for hours! Byleth looks to Cyril with confusion as they look at his clothing, and his smudged face.

“_ Wow… He works quick… Look at all the supplies he has, and how dirty his clothes have already gotten since you last saw him! _” said Sothis within Byleth’s mind.

“_ My thoughts exactly… I mean- your thoughts happened in my head… So they kinda are _” thought Byleth back to Sothis. Seeing all the attention on him for a brief moment, Cyril starts to smile

"What? Is there something on my face?" said Cyril innocently. Hearing this, Byleth starts to giggle

"Hehehe, oh Cyril..." said Byleth- enjoying the sudden and pure energy Cyril exudes that counteracts the lackadaisical energy permeating around them…

-CHAPTER END-


	43. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jealousy and desire starts to peak its head out as Claude and Edelgard are informed about the day Dimitri will have today..."

Seeing him- with an air about him that is ready to clean- many of the students around start to look at Cyril with a confused glare. Byleth, not really taken aback by the fact that Cyril was doing this, could only help but sigh with a slight smile…

“C-Cyril… Well- what I can say with utmost confidence, is that you sure didn’t waste time to start cleaning…” said Byleth.

“Of course! Look how many bodies we have assessing the estate of the monastery, and how much work is getting done now?! Hopefully- you all start to see how much work people like _ me _ put in to make this place looks presentable for you all” said Cyril.

“I-I see…” said Byleth with slight confusion coming off their voice.

“So, Professor- have you found more people for your game?” asked Cyril. As Cyril hears this, Claude and Edelgard get shocked- and turn to face Cyril immediately.

“Huh? A game? What’s up with that, Teach?” asked Claude.

“Professor? What does he mean? What are you and the Blue Lions going to be up to while we are cleaning?” asked Edelgard.

“O-Oh… Yes, I am taking the Blue Lions out to do a special training. We are playing Capture The Flag” said Byleth. 

“W-What?!” said Edelgard- flabbergasted over what they are hearing.

“You are playing that with Dimitri?” asked Claude.

“Yup” said Byleth.

“And me!” said Cyril as he waves his hand, “But, I am cleaning up first beforehand” said Cyril.

“Well- you seem to be living the best of both worlds then…” said a pessimistic and sarcastic Linhardt.

“So… You guys are going to be doing that all day?...” asked Edelgard.

“Well- I don't plan to do _ just _ that for the majority of our day, but perhaps; who knows” said Byleth as they smile.

“Whaaat?...” said Claude as he scratches his head. Dorothea, looking at Claude, starts to giggle.

“Well well well… What is wrong, Claude? Are you… Jealous?” asked Dorothea as she leans towards Claude, and smiles.

“W-What? Please! Why would I be!?” asked Claude as he becomes flustered. 

“Hehe- I think you might be Claude if your face is getting _ that _ red!” said Hilda- rearing her head into the group conversation as she walks down the hall holding repair tools in a basket. Seeing her walk over, Claude sighs.

“Is _ everyone _ going to join in on this conversation?” asked Claude.

“Sorry! Hehe. I heard from Mercedes a bit ago that you guys are leaving the monastery to do your training! Kinda interesting you basically have the whole monastery to your leisure- yet the first thing that you do is leave” said Hilda. Hearing this, Byleth laughs.

“Yea, I guess that is interesting when you say not like that” said Byleth.

“Either way- I guess Byleth being really _ really _ far away from us all with their class is pretty intimidating, huh?” said Dorothea- teasing Claude.

“Okay well let’s quit saying that I am like- _ so _ moved that they are training together, alright? I just want to know what Teach will be up to- while we are forced to clean” said Claude.

“Well, I personally think that _ any _ training would be better than this!” said Caspar as he holds his hands out to the books.

“Agh, don’t remind me! Come on, Caspar- let’s go transport these out of date books back to the library” said Linhardt as he picks up his books.

“Alright…” said Caspar as he follows suit. Suddenly, as Caspar and Linhardt start to move away Edelgard scoffs to herself, and turns to Ferdinand.

“Let’s do the same Ferdinand; I stayed and listened to this nonsense too long” said Edelgard as she soon picks up the laundry, and leaves. Feeling her shift in tone- as if she was annoyed- Ferdinand.

“Huh? Oh-… -Kay…” said Ferdinand as he follows behind her.

“Gosh- what’s gotten into her?” asked Ignatz.

“Probably the bitch bug” said Leonie.

“I hope that all your weaponry rusts bitch” said Edelgard as she hears her petty comment. Byleth looks over to Edelgard, and starts to wonder where her perturbed demeanor that just arisen originated from. Shrugging her shoulders, Leonie rises up from the table she was cleaning, and picks up one of the mops she brought in.

“Claude- I’m going to go clean the floor on the other side” said Leonie.

“Alrighty. I’m gonna go tend to these lanterns that Ferdinand spent a whole Imperial Moon tending to and still aren’t all fixed” said Claude..

“I heard that!” said Ferdinand from afar.

“Well, Professor- I got to continue my cleaning so I’ll feel right to go away for the training later. I gotta go as well myself!” said Cyril as he picks back up the supplies he was carrying.

“Okay. You might need to change your clothes as well” said Byleth as they chuckle.

“Oh yea- haha” said Cyril as he examines himself.

“Agh- I still just can’t believe Cyril can go of all people and he has cleaned up more than all of us combined…” said Claude- exuding just a hint of jealousy.

“Well, I’m not currently in a House- so I can. Sorry, Claude” said Cyril.

“Perhaps if you show the entire monastery the impudence in your heirship- they will simply resign you from the House. Then you can go Claude” said Lorenz. Claude then rolls his eyes as he hears this.

“Right- Lorenz, I’ll get _ right _ on it…” said Claude. However Claude then thought, “ _ Well… I might take that into consideration if I didn’t want to appear extremely desperate to be with Teach… Dimitri and Teach alone doing an exercise and I can’t snoop?! What on earth should I do?... _”.

“Who else is attending besides Cyril, Professor?” asked Dorothea.

“Seteth, Flayn, Jeritza, and Je- uh… Yea” said Byleth- stopping from saying her father’s name in front of Leonie.

“Oh, well that is an interesting lineup,” said Lorenz.

“Yes. But, I need to procure more. Which reminds me- I need to go” said Byleth.

“Okay, Professor. Well you know where we will be- cleaning…” said Dorothea as she sighs.

“Well alright, you guys. Claude- I hope that you set an example for the House. And- someone can pass the same sentiment to Edelgard for me” said Byleth.

“Will do, Teach” said Claude as he nods his head to Byleth, and smiles fin a flirtatious way towards them. Seeing this done, Byleth blushes a bit as they soon turn around, and heads down the main hall towards the entrance hall of the monastery…

-CHAPTER END-


	44. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just when Byleth had reach the end of their hope- they soon found themselves at the beginning, and staring right at their answer"

With uncertainty filling them so on their ability to find a total of 8 units for their side of the exercise game, Byleth drags their feel as they walk down the main hall of the monastery- observing more students do their cleaning duties for the day. Byleth, by this point, started to believe- just slightly- that it would be more beneficial- and easier- to simply revert back to the idea of having the Blue Lions face off against each other. 

This, on its own, was not something that detrimental of a thing to have happened to Byleth. The reason why Byleth was trying so hard to make this happen was because of their want to have a ‘perfect time’ with the Blue Lions; which was a feat Byleth internally feels that they did not have- or even have the chance to have- the chance with either the Black Eagles or Golden Deer. And so, as they hold on to their perfectionist ideal, they soon find themselves at the entrance of the monastery- without a clue of what to do about their issue. 

“Greetings again, Professor!” Byleth heard at the corner of their ear. Facing the direction of the voice, Byleth finds themselves next to- once gain- The Gatekeeper; whose enthusiastic face momentarily lifts them from their melancholy.

“Oh, hello again” said Byleth.

“Is everything alright, Professor? You look glum” said The Gatekeeper. Taken aback by his accurate analysis, Byleth fully turns their body to The Gatekeeper.

“W-What? I look glum” asked Byleth.

“By my observation- yes, Professor. Is there something troubling you?” asked The Gatekeeper. Seeing through their poker face, Byleth is left feeling a bit vulnerable- and cannot help but laugh.

“Hehe… No, It’s all fine. I don’t want to burden you with my trite issue” said Byleth.

“Even if it is something that is the most minute and small issue you have- it still is an issue, and still deserves attention, Professor!” said The Gatekeeper. Hearing this, Byleth blushes.

“That’s really nice to hear. Thank you” said Byleth.

“Well… I’m just trying to put on a training for my House, and I have been planning it for a pretty long time. I happened to be able to get the ball rolling on the idea today- which will be happening while the other Houses have to clean today” said Byleth.

“Oh really? That’s great, Professor! Always staying ahead of the game! May I ask what the training is?” asked The Gatekeeper.

“Capture The Flag” said Byleth.

“Oh! That sounds really fun actually. Heh, not often that we at the monastery can have fun like that” said The Gatekeeper.

“Yea- I think so as well; which is why I like the idea. So, one of the things I wanted to do was get a select team of students together to do the exercise against the House- and set up this ‘forces against the House’ kind of thing. I set up formations typically in units of eight, so I wanted to have eight other non-Blue Lions units on my side. However… Due to the current issue- and not wanting to bother people with a game- it makes finding those who have the time for it a bit hard…” said Byleth.

“Ah… That sounds cool...” said The Gatekeeper as he looks down at the ground, and kicks a pebble. Suddenly, he looks up. “So- you have even asked around in the Knights?”.

“The Knights? N-No. That’s what I meant by not wanting to bother people. I’m sure people like you have way more important duties than playing a game” said Byleth.

“Ah… W-Well, where will you be having this happen, Professor?” asked The Gatekeeper.

“Outside monastery walls; I have a place in mind” said Byleth.

“Oh… Will you be needing protection assistance?” asked The Gatekeeper.

“Protection? Um, well- I did not think we would need that… I have people like Seteth and Jeralt attending with us- I think that would be enough” said Byleth.

“O-Oh! Really… Wow… W-Well, there is strength in numbers, Professor; have you by any chance thought about the odds of your class getting ambushed while you were out?’ asked The Gatekeeper.

“Hm… Actually, no” said Byleth as they start to hum- considering The Gatekeeper’s words, “... I guess there would be some reason to have more on-sight units just to make sure the students are okay… But, I would think that those I have asked so far are fine… Plus, the students are not weak…”.

“I-I see… Well, I’m sure that- if you would request- that there could be some _ extra _ knights that attend your exercise; merely to ensure protection of the students, as well as the Teachers. A-And if you don’t have time to request some knights- I do not mind attending, Professor” admitted The Gatekeeper.

“Really? B-But, don’t you have to stay and watch the entrance?” asked Byleth.

“It is true- that my duty is to stand here, and guard the monastery entrance… But I am a knight no less. So… If you request knights to help protect the students I do not mind attention alongside Jeralt” said The Gatekeeper. 

“Hm… Well, I suppose that would not be an issue…” said Byleth.

“A-And… Since I would be there protecting… I suppose it would not be out of the question to also participate- you know… Just to make sure that I am up close and near the students so I can protect them while you guys play” said The Gatekeeper. Suddenly, Sothis starts to hum within Byleth’s mind.

“_ ... I think he is just framing this like you need knights for protection so that he can come… _” said Sothis within Byleth’s mind.

“Hm… Well, that _ does _ make some sense as well… Can you fight? All I see you do is stand here to be honest...” asked Byleth.

“P-Professor! I’m a knight first and foremost! Please- don’t underestimate my ability!” said The Gatekeeper as he straightens out his spine.

“R-Right… My apologies, that was wrong of me to do...” said Byleth as a bead of sweat inches down their face, “Well- if you can come with us for an hour or so, then I would love to have you” continued Byleth.

“_ Are you serious?... _” said Sothis.

“R-Really?! Thank you, Professor!” said The Gatekeeper- ecstatically as he shakes Byleth’s hand.

“... I mean- I think I should be saying thank you…” said Byleth.

“Oh- right… A-Anyways, I can work out the details on getting another knight to cover my shift; shouldn't be too hard since I almost exclusively do this position for the other knights. They always offer to cover for me some days- but I never take them up. So, I suppose today will be my first!” said The Gatekeeper as he smiles.

“Really? Well, your consistent work ethic is really admirable” said Byleth. Hearing this, The Gatekeeper smiles.

“I-I appreciate hearing that from you, Professor. I’ll get on this right now! B-But, where should I meet you for the exercise, Professor?” asked Byleth.

“Well, we are all meeting up at the Blue Lions classroom later” said Byleth. Hearing this, The Gatekeeper started to sweat- and gulped in air as he started to stamper on his words.

“I- uh… T-To be honest… I have stood guard at the entrance for so long, t-that I do not know my way well around the monastery… But any chance, c-can you meet me here perhaps?” asked The Gatekeeper nervously. Hearing this, Byleth chuckles.

“Sure. I will see you soon then” said Byleth.

“Will do! Oh- this is so exciting! I always wanted to play that game!” said The Gatekeeper as he runs in the directions of the Knights' Hall. Cocking their head in confusion, Byleth looks off as The Gatekeeper disappears behind the bend.

“Um… Well, alright. Looks like I have seven people now! B-But… *sigh* That’s still not a full eight…” said Byleth. Suddenly, Byleth hears Sothis scoff in his head.

“_ So?! I mean- you set out to find a diverse group of people, so at least you accomplished that. And, it is just one person off from the formations that you make. So, I think we are fine _” said Sothis- attempting to find some positivity in the situation.

“_You know… You are right- I’m sorry _” thought Byleth back to Sothis. “Well- I guess I gotta get ready myself so that I myself am ready. Gotta go back to my dorm!” said an excited Byleth as they head back to the dormitories. However, as Byleth rushed off back to their room- one nosey student was watching from afar, and seen the entire altercation happened.

“Hm… I gotta find a way to know what happens when they are away… But just _ how _???...” said Claude to himself…


	45. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The dawn of the training exercise soon approaches as Byleth's procured units and the Blue Lions finally meet"

With the necessary preparations made, the Blue Lions- and Byleth’s procured units- were to then arrive at the meeting place to head to the on sight location with Byleth. Dimitri and Dedue- very studious students of the bunch- arrived first to the classroom among the main bunch. Soon after, Ashe, Mercedes, Ingrid, Sylvain, Felix, and Annette all showed up as well. They all congregate and chat for a bit before they see an unexpected person show up- Cyril.

“Why hello, Cyril. Did you hear about our class training exercise with the Professor, and come to wish us off?” asked Ingrid as she waved to Cyril.

“Hehe, nah- I’m coming to join you” said Cyril.

“Huh? But- this is a Blue Lions training. You are not in our class” said Ashe.

“Yea, but the Professor asked me to join to be on their side or something like that. I guess they have a bunch of other faculty and such joining in as well” said Cyril.

“Really? So, the Professor actually got some people for the Black Eagles side then…” said Dedue.

“The Black Eagles side?” asked Cyril.

“The Professor initially wanted the other side to represent another House- preferably them. But, they moved to find ‘unique’ units of ‘caliber’... I guess that means you” said Sylvain.

“Hey! What are you trying to say?” asked Cyril.

“Hehe- nothing little buddy” said Sylvain.

“You won’t be calling me a little when I make you eat dirt on the field!” said Cyril- getting unusually pumped.

“O-... -Kay…” said Sylvain- backing off.

“Cyril will not be the _ only _ personnel joining the Professor with this training” said Seteth as he approaches from the side towards Dimitri and the group. As the students turn to see him their backs immediately spark up. Noticing this, Seteth sighs. “Today- I am not here as the aid of the Archbishop- but a teacher that is participating in the training of the students. Please- do not feel the need to be nervous around me” continued Seteth.

“I mean- can you blame us for not being lax?” asked Sylvain.

“Well- no… But… Try to be- for now” said Seteth.

“Then... Is it alright for me to say that I’m gonna leave _ you _ in the dirty, Seteth?” asked Sylvain.

“_ No _ \- it is not. Also, you _ will _ not” said Seteth.

“Sylvain! Show some respect” shouted Dimitri.

“Alright, alright- I’m sorry” responded Sylvain as he chuckled.

“Hmgh. Well- I suppose if more faculty such as yourself are joining in- perhaps this will be worth it after all” said Felix as he folds his arms.

“Well, I think the training would of been worth it regardless. This just makes it even better!” said Mercedes.

“I wonder who else will show up…” questioned Annette.

“Well, another person _ should _ be here with me- but they are running a bit late…” said Seteth.

“Seteth! I’m here! Sorry I’m late” said Flayn- as she is seen runnign pantly down the courtyard. Suddenly- she trips! As she falls face first on the ground, Seteth shouts in shock.

“Ah! Flayn! A-Are you okay?” asked Seteth as he rushes over.

“Don’t tell me _ she _ is another one of these ‘unique’ units with ‘caliber’...” said Felix.

“What did you say?’ asked Seteth as he stops and looks back to Felix- causing Felix to gulp in nervousness, “I have you know Flayn is _ very _ strong! And, her Crest is most likely leagues more rarer than yours!” continued Seteth.

“R-Right…” said Felix- not wanting any tension with Seteth.

“I-It’s fine, Brother…” said Flayn as she picks herself up before Seteth can get there, “I know that I’m not the most adept on the battlefield- but I’m not helpless! And watch out for what I can do on the battlefield!” Flayn continued.

“Understandable…” said Seteth as he sighs.

“Gosh- if I knew I was jumping into this much fiasco, then I would of gotten _ way _ more drunk!” said Jeralt as he laughs and approaches the group. Seeing him, the students start to gasp and ‘ooo’ from awe from seeing him.

“Jeralt! You are not drunk right now, are you?!” asked Seteth.

“Haha! I’m just pullin’ your leg, Seteth- lighten up!” said Jeralt.

“S-Sir Jeralt!” said Ingrid as she bows, “I didn’t know you would be accompanying us as well”.

“I mean, now that you think of it, it is something within the Professor’s reach…” said Dimitri.

“I also brought this guy…” said Jeralt as he pointed behind me to The Gatekeeper, “I guess… he is joining us too?”.

“Greeting, Blue Lions! It’s me- The Gatekeeper!” said The Gatekeeper.

“Oh- so are the Knights of Seiros joining us as well?” asked Dimitri.

“Not that I know of- no. I thought I was the only knight asked” said Jeralt.

“The knights are pretty busy I believe! Well- I didn’t really ask any others on the Professor’s behalf- I just found someone to cover my post for the time being while I help make sure you are all safe while you play the game! I-I’ll also be participating too...” said The Gatekeeper.

“_ You _ ? Keep _ us _ safe? I laugh” said Felix.

“The only ones that will be laughing is _ us _ when we win the game!” said Cyril.

“Heh, well- let’s see” said Felix as he starts to walk away, and grabs his weaponry, “We need to all load all our stuff we are taking into our inventory. Where is that Professor of ours?...” he continued.

“Hm… Yea- they are running late…” said Dimitri- beginning to become worried. As they look around the area they suddenly see Byleth running towards them at breakneck speeds! “There they are” continues Dimitri as they point to the Professor. Byleth stops in front of them, and kneels over.

“*pant* *pant* S-Sorry I am late… I tried to find Jeritza, and ask him if he can help me with something…” said Byleth as they try to catch their breath. They then look up to see The Gatekeeper. “Oh… I see you found your way here” continued Byleth.

“Thanks to Sir Jeralt!” said The Gatekeeper as his eyes start to sparkle in awe of Jeralt.

“I just happened to be passing by, and he mentioned about what you were doing and realized we were doing the same thing- that’s all” said Jeralt as he chuckles. However, as Byleth finally catches their full breath, Cyrils’s face suddenly turns to confusion- and annoyance.

“...Why did you need _ Jeritza _?...” asked Cyril- as he starts to dig up old petty resentment towards the teacher in his mind…

-CHAPTER END-


	46. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's just a spark, but it can be enough to keep the fire in the stone cage of a House Leader going, and as Byleth ignites this spark it sets off a fuse in them to try as hard as they can- even if for a game"

“Why do I need Jeritza you ask?... Because he is joining us, and aiding with preparations for the set up of the playing field we will be on” said Byleth.

“What?! Agh…” said Cyril, who is quite annoyed at the news.

“Sorry… He had the same idea as me; and arguably more planned out… It’s for the benefit of the class, so I am taking the blow” said Byleth as they looks around the courtyard, “But… He is nowhere to be found it seems…”.

“I didn’t know you and Jeritza had bad blood, Professor” inquires Seteth.

“Well-... Not really _ bad blood _, just… A little tit for tat…” responded Byleth.

“Ah…” said Seteth.

“Well, if he doesn’t show up- who cares! We can help set up and be just fine without ‘em, Professor!” said Cyril.

“Yea… You are right… Speaking of which- I will need as many able bodied people to move some set pieces and obstacles that I have made to be moved to the on sight location. Can you all help me move them into our inventory, and strap them to the horses?” asked Byleth.

“Sure thing!” said Ashe.

“You know we are here to help if we can,” said Ingrid.

“Good. Let’s start by loading up the cargo into the inventory” said Byleth as they point to a wooden rectangular box in the courtyard, “we are loading up our stuff in those things, and putting them on horses”.

“On it!” said Annette as she runs over to the inventory pile in the courtyard, and goes to load it in the box.

“I’ll go round up the horses for you, Professor” said Dedue.

“Thank you. Sylvain, could you go with?” asked Byleth.

“Alrighty” said Sylvain as he starts to walk off alongside Dedue.

“Wait- I can go help as well, Professor!” said Dimitri- eager to do something too for the Professor.

“Actually- I have something special for you to do” said Byleth.

“R-Really? I’m honored! Whatever might that be?” asked Dimitri. Suddenly, Byleth approaches Dimitri, and gets up close to them. Fearing what might happen with such little space between them- Dimitri blushes. “P-Professor?...” asks a nervous Dimitri.

“I said to you before that I will work on the defenses of the Blue Lions… This is me trying to walk the talk I spoke… But in the days that I left the Blue Lions- it showed me that sometimes those who always have their defenses up are crumbling within those walls…” said Byleth as they whisper this into Dimitri’s ear.

“P-Professor?... I didn’t know you remembered that… W-What are you trying to say? And why are you telling just _ me _ this?” asked Dimitri.

“Because out of all the House Leaders I think _ you _ need the most internal work. Perhaps you have not seen that sentiment in yourself, but that is what I think… So, if you happen to beat me and my team today- I’ll make sure that private lesson happens today like I said I would do. I have to start somewhere, correct?” said Byleth. Hearing this- Dimitri started to remember vividly the conversation they have prior.

“I see… So, I’m going to see your dedication to our House up-close, and personal today?...” asked Dimitri.

“Yes” responded Byleth.

“And you are telling just me this?... Am I _ that _ special to you?...” pondered Dimitri as he blushes.

“W-Well… It’s just… Because, I want to give you an extra push. I think that you need it. So, today is the day I’m doing it” said Byleth.

“I understand, Professor… Thank you. Then, I will make sure to beat you down!” said Dimitri- with determination.

“That’s more like it” said Byleth as they smile.

“B-But, Professor- I can do that _ and _ assist Dedue and Sylvain…” said Dimitri.

“Right… So, I say all that because I want _ you _ to start planning our team formations for the Blue Lions- since you will be facing _ me _. Don’t worry about some horses” said Byleth.

  
  


“Oh! I completely understand now Professor! I will!” said Dimitri as he then bows, and heads off to the others, “Guys- let’s load up the cargo fast! We have a strategy to go over so that the Blue Lions emerge victorious!”.

“Well- you sure have a pep in your step now,” said Ingrid.

“I like seeing this side of Dimitri! Hehe” said Mercedes. From afar, Seteth watches this all go down.

“Well- it is nice to see that the Professor can excite resolve in their students, and see it happen first hand” said Seteth.

“Yea… Aren’t they somethin’?’ asked Jeralt. They watch Byleth as they walk over to the inventory box. However, from afar, Felix stands there- seemingly unimpressed by Byleth at the moment. He hums to himself as he eyes the Professor up and down.

“What is their deal?... Why are they so peachy keen with Dimitri- but they were just as much- if not _ more _ with Claude that one day?... What is their motive?...” ponders Felix as the rest of the group start to make the final preparations to leave for the exercise...

*****

  
  
  


With everyone finally ready, they all head down the mountains that cascade around Garreg Mach to the grasslands of **Gideon** \- in the territory of **The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus** . Byleth escorts the group to a specific region in Gideon where Byleth themself had pre-planned to host the game. Alongside the other Blue Lions students, they all help Byleth carry Byleth’s resource objects for the game to the location area. The area was a piece of land on the underbelly of the mountain- and was a clearing of hilly and rocky grassland in the middle of forestation. Byleth approaches the area with _ almost all _ of the members procured however.

While Byleth was not that moved by Jeritza not showing up, it still left them with a bit of disappointment as they came to Gideon. And so, Byleth stands alongside the Blue Lion students and Cyril, Jeralt, Seteth, Flayn, and The Gatekeeper- all awaiting what will become of the exercise. Suddenly, Byleth feels a tap on their shoulder.

“Hey, Professor!” said Sylvain as he continues to tap to get Byleth’s attention, “The set up over there looks nice!”.

“Yes, it does- huh?...” said Byleth- taken aback by what Sylvain said, “What do you mean? We didn’t even set up yet. All the pieces are right here-” continued Byleth as they fully turn to Sylvain- looking in the direction he is looking, and sees what he is talking about. As Byleth looks off into the distance, they see several Seiros Knights moving materials- and in the middle of them all is Jeritza!

“Professor- I didn’t know you and Jeritza were already working on the set up… When did you have the time to do this?” asked Cyril.

“And if they are already working on it- _ why _ did I just spend this whole time trying to not get kicked by a horse while I guide them as they hold this cargo?!” asked Sylvain.

“W-Wait! I don’t even know what’s going on! He is just doing there moving stuff as if this isn’t _ my _ idea! Agh, let’s go class!” said Byleth as they march over to Jeritza’s set up in the distance…

-CHAPTER END-


	47. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "As Byleth regains some control, they attempt to further explain this long-awaited games rules to both sides playing"

“Jeritza!” shouts Byleth as they close in on the elusive teacher; standing in the middle of construction of what looks like an entire battlefield course for the game. Dug outs, traps, mechanisms, barricades, and bases litter the grasslands around them.

“Oh, Professor, you are finally here. You are late” said Jeritza.

“Late?! I was looking for _ you _” exclaimed Byleth.

“Me? Why? You should of been getting prepared” said Jeritza.

“What? You were supposed to meet me! And, I wanted to go over some other ideas I had for set up- you just started without me?!” asked Byleth.

“Oh- my apologies; the request to meet back up with you was so irrelevant to me that it slipped my mind” said Jeritza as he turns away to look back at some knights moving supplies of his, “Can you place those bear traps further inwards in the forest? Thank you” continued Jeritza as he instructed other knights.

"Sure, sir" said one knight as they pick up a box of traps.

“Bear traps?! That wasn’t in my-... Actually it _ was _ in my plans to have, I just didn’t know where to get one… B-But, you just started without me! This is _ my _ exercise!” said Byleth- annoyed at Jeritza.

“And I elevated it; like I said I could do. Look” said Jeritza as he waves his hands around- pointing out the scenery, “Are you not impressed?”asked Jeritza.

“That is not the point! The point is that you didn’t include me. And- where did you get these knights?! I wasn’t going to bother them with something so trite...” said Byleth. Hearing this, Jeritza sucks his teeth.

“See, and this is how I know you lack resolve; _ trying _ is better than nothing. They were more than glad to aid in the training of the students because they will also serve as protection for all involved- as well as relays in case we cannot make it back to Garreg Mach. We are in Faerghus territory after all” said Jeritza.

“And _ what _ is that supposed to mean?” asked Dimitri as he approaches alongside the others.

“Exactly what I said” responded Jeritza.

“Jeritza, this all looks very well made. Good job” said Seteth.

“I see other faculty are here. And Jeralt as well?” questioned Jeritza. Hearing this, Jeralt laughs.

“Yup; we will be on the same side for today’s training exercise. I see other knights _ are _ here. Good” said Jeralt.

“That is nice! Then I won’t be the sore thumb sticking out…” said The Gatekeeper. As the other Blue Lions gather up, Ingrid starts to look around the area, and notices a coup filled with animals for mounting. Suddenly, she gasps from slight joy.

“Are those pegasus over there?” asked Ingrid as she spots a coup full of animals.

“Yes; I thought it would add a sense of realism if units were able to ride on their preferred mounts as well” said Jeritza.

“But, this is just Capture The Flag!” said Byleth.

“_ Elevated _ Capture The Flag- using Handkerchiefs- is what I like to refer to it as” said Jeritza.

“Well, we could call this ‘Fódlan’s Throat’ for all I care- as long as I show off my merit and skills, and gets us a victory!” said Cyril.

“Well, with my setup- and the Professor's guide- we will establish the perfect settings to do just that,” said Jeritza.

“Oh, don’t talk as if we were concocting this idea since jump...” said Byleth.

“Anyways, Professor… So, you never really fully explained how the game will work. You gave us a somewhat unsure simplified version of the game… Can we have precise instructions?” asked Ingrid.

“Oh right; and we all do not know how the game is being played either. So, re-explain it for us would ‘ya?” asked Cyril.

“Oh, you all are right…” said Byleth.

“You all agreed, and didn’t know how the game was being played?...” asked Dimitri.

“I came to support regardless- didn’t matter to me how I did it, or what exactly it was that I was to be doing” said Jeralt.

“I concur; as long as the end result is what I believe it will be- then how we get there is not as important” said Seteth.

“Ditto” said Cyril.

“I just was excited to play- uh… I mean- protect you all while the game was commencing” said The Gatekeeper.

“I was asked by Seteth if I wanted to play, and I said yes instantly! I thought I would learn how it was played when I got here” said Flayn.

“Well I knew how it would go- since I had plans already for this” said Jeritza.

“Agh, whatever Jeritza…” said Byleth as they roll their eyes at them, “Anyways… Yes. Let’s all line up orderly class, and I will explain the roles for this Capture The Flag to you all” continued Byleth. And with that, The Blue Lions all congregated in front of Byleth- all eager to hear how this game will be played after anticipating it for so long…

*****

“So… How this game will work, especially since we have way more units than I initially thought we'd have, is that we will split up- the Blue Lions and Faculty/Knights respectfully- and head to our designated base locations that is within the pre-designated perimeters of our exercise” said Byleth as they point to each side of the clearing, where both the Blue Lions base and the ‘Black Eagles’-inspired Faculty Base are currently being set up in clear view, ”_Clearly _ Jeritza has set up prior to us getting here, so you can see in the distance the barracks where the teams’ bases will be located” continued Byleth.

“They look like bases... That you would prepare for war... “ said Dimitri as he observes the two bases.

“You should approach any exercise like your life's on the line because it is always in preparation for the real thing” said Jeritza.

“For once, I actually agree with him…” said Byleth. Suddenly, Jeritza walks out to speak in front of the mass of units in front of him.

“I hope you find the base suitable to your needs for the exercise. Also, you will see that we have displaced chests throughout the area; which will be filled with boon you can collect that will further aid you while on the field such, as medical items or weapons should your weapons break” said Jeritza.

“Wait- but if you designed the playing field, and you are facing against us Jeritza, then wouldn’t you and your team already have an advantage?” asked Sylvain.

“Yea; that- on top of the fact that you have so many strong people on your side!” added Ingrid.

“Well in that regard, wouldn’t only one of us participating on our side only know the layout?” asked Cyril.

“One is better than no one” responded Dedue.

“True…” said Cyril.

“Actually, I do not know the full layout either" said Jertiza as he interjects the speculation among the crowd, "I specifically told the knights to construct the field in a randomized way than what is notated in my notes” said Jeritza.

“Oh, really?” questioned Byleth.

“Yes. The only thing that is somewhat avoidable in pre-knowing is that the bases will be opposite of each other- with the field in the middle. Sure; I instructed to place certain items or traps in certain areas, but beyond that- I do not know much else” said Jeritza.

“Oh, well that sounds promising” said Ashe. Suddenly, Byleth scoffs.

“_ Anyways _ \- back to _ my _ explanation…” said Byleth- attempting to regain control- “You will start in your base- which will designate your side of the field. You will be given a short amount of time for preparation- about three minutes; in that time, you ready your weapons and item pouches with whatever you deem helpful for your exercise _ within _ base. I stress within because you are unable to leave the base until that time is over. Despite this being a training, you have full access to your weaponry, spells, or other commodities. Sound simple enough so far?” asked Byleth.

“Yes, Professor!” the Blue Lions all say in union as they all start to chat about the info they just heard.

“ _Way to go! You are doing good so far, champ! _ ” cheered Sothis within Byleth’s mind. Byleth smiled- feeling excited about everyone’s interest in the game so far; however, there was _ far _ more explanation ahead for the students...

-CHAPTER END-


	48. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A game so endearingly dedicated to the estate of a handkerchief only deserves the best rules, and as Byleth gets down to the last minute explanations of the game the importance of this handkerchief to their game is displayed..."

“Professor, I have a question” asked Mercedes- cutting through the aimless chatter.

“Sure, what is it?” asked Byleth,.

“So we can even use the abilities of our Crests, correct?” asked Mercedes.

“Correct. The only thing that you will not be permitted to do is attempt to kill anyone- that will immediately cause your team to lose _ and _ you will most likely be expelled.” said Byleth.

“That is understandable…” said Dedue.

“There will be _ no _ deaths on my watch!” asserted Seteth.

“Mine as well; as such, even though you have access to all of your items-and you should take this as a real thing like Jeritza said- you are still participating in an exercise. So, be mindful” said Byleth.

“Understandable, Professor. I will make sure that we do not get too carried about” said Dimitri.

“There will be only one loophole to this rule; if any third-party people or creators tread on our training” said Byleth as they look around to the outskirt forest, “While we are training, we are also unsure if anyone around us is watching. If you see someone that doesn't look like a student of Garreg Mach- or a Knight of Seiros- you have permission to engage”.

“Thankfully, that will not be a feat that the students will have to do with all of these knights present” said Jeralt.

“Precisely; These knights will also serve as the perimeter of the playing field; you pass the wall of knights, you are out of bounds. if you go out of bounds, you yourself will be out for that round” said Jeritza. Hearing Jeritza interject, Byleth gets annoyed.

“Hey! I didn’t say that was a rule at all! B-But… It sounds like something that _ should _ be a rule so… I’ll let it slide…” said Byleth- caving into Jeritza’s good idea.

“Awesome! Then this area is fully protected!” said The Gatekeeper. 

“Yea- I guess you won’t need to watch us so closely, huh?” said Cyril to The Gatekeeper.

"What? N-No! I still do! Just because the perimeter is secure doesn’t mean something couldn’t breach it and attack you guys up close! I still gotta participate” said The Gatekeeper.

“If we can get back on track- let’s talk about once the game begins after preparation time is over…” said Byleth- attempting to re-center the conversation once more, “So, you will have about 30 minutes per round; perhaps a knight can keep track of time for us, Jeritza?” asked Byleth.

“I got that covered; one of the knights came prepared with a stopwatch and blow horn” responded Jeritza.

“Perfect. Anyways, in that allotted time, you have to approach the enemy team base, capture the handkerchief within their base, and make it safely back to your own base _ with _ the handkerchief. And, the first team to do this wins that round. And, there is three rounds. So, best two out of three wins” said Byleth.

“Huh, like a search and rescue mission...” said Felix.

“Very good observation, Felix!” said Byleth as they fill with joy from their spot-on response, “The handkerchief is more than just embroidery and cloth- this is a unit on the field that should be considered VIP. You _ want _ to take this from the enemy- as they are holding the special unit ‘captive’ so to speak” said Byleth as they get out the handkerchiefs that will be used.

“Intriguing…” said Annette.

“So it adds more weight if we think about the handkerchief's as more than just that, then? These are rescue targets for us to bring to safety!” said Ingrid.

“Precisely- which is another layer that adds to training movement speed; you _ need _ to be critical in thinking when on the battlefield. This is especially so because there are certain things you can and _ cannot _ do with your own handkerchief” said Byleth.

“Really? Like what?” asked Sylvain.

“For starters- the handkerchiefs should not leave your base _ whatsoever _ in any altered way unless an enemy unit takes it out. Meaning; if a Blue Lions unit takes their own handkerchief out of base, then that handkerchief is out of bounds. Out of bounds handkerchiefs will result in your team forfeiting the round when out of bounds for too long- which will give the win automatically to the rival team” said Byleth.

“What? Why such strict rules over some handkerchief?” asked Sylvain.

“Because, what if you just took your handkerchief, tied it around your waste, and just hid with it somewhere? Then, it would be impossible for the enemy team to steal it. That would be a smart maneuver- but for the realm of our game, that would be cheating. For the purposes of this game, the handkerchief should stay on the pole, and within the confines of the base unless taken by an enemy. The handkerchief always needs to be in the domain for the enemy to steal; thus within base. And, it shall remain on the special pedestal for it that will rest in the middle of each base” said Byleth.

“Oh- okay… That does make sense to do- I didn’t quite understand that aspect myself” admitted Seteth.

“So what do we do about our handkerchief within crossfire? It is out of bounds then” asked Ashe.

“If it is taken by enemy- then it is a stolen handkerchief; that would still be ‘out of bounds’, yes. However; when it is in possession of the enemy, then you will only reach defeat if it reaches their base, or it is out of bounds for too long. The length of time it can stay out of bounds and _ not _ in anyone's base or a any team's possession is exactly _ three minutes _. So, in simpler terms, an enemy can carry your handkerchief out of the handkerchief’s bounds as long as they want, but you cannot keep yours out of bounds for too long if no one has possession of it other than the enemy. This is a rule set in place mainly to not waste too much time with no flag 'in play', and to not prolong things. basically, a rule of thumb to go by is If your handkerchief is out of your base, your first priority is to bring it back. Your main priority- as a team- would be to reclaim your handkerchief” said Byleth.

“Hm… I am starting to understand more…” said Dimitri.

“These really are some intriguing rules…” said Jeralt.

“Is that it?” asked Dedue.

“No” responded Byleth as they set down the red handkerchief, and hold the blue handkerchief in both hands, “The next thing is that the handkerchief should not be manipulated in any way”.

“Manipulated?” questioned Ingrid.

“Listen carefully to this; on top of taking it out of its bounds, if your own team rips, destroys, loses, or alters your own handkerchief in _ any _ way- you will lose the round. Likewise, if the enemy team rips, destroys, loses, or alters your own handkerchief in _ any _ way- the enemy team will lose the round. You follow that one?” asked Byleth.

“W-What? Why would that matter?” asked Felix.

“Because; impeding the enemy from taking the handkerchief by changing the handkerchief in any way is cheating; if you don’t think so, then you become a Professor, and you make the rules” said Byleth.

“I-I didn’t think it _ wasn’t _\- I just didn’t get it…” responded Felix.

“I think I get it; I mean, if I took our handkerchief, and just burnt it- you would think that would help me win because the enemy can't take it. However, how would they know it is burned? They might attempt to find something that was destroyed” said The Gatekeeper.

“Exactly. As such, no tampering with the handkerchiefs just to stay safe and fair” said Byleth.

“Understandable” said Mercedes.

“Question- so, how many people per side is participating exactly? Is it just a formation of your recommend eight units? Or all of us?” asked Dimitri.

“Ah, that’s a good question. So- initially, my plan was that it _ was _ just supposed to be a formation against a formation, and the Blue Lions were going to just rotate out and fight us. But, since we have so many knights, I think we can have the whole class participate at once” said Byleth.

“Really? That’s great!” said Annette. Hearing this, the whole class starts to rile up.

“Wait- so, it’s going to be all us students against faculty and knights?...” asked Sylvain- feeling like they are at a disadvantage.

“W-Well… In that case, then some of the knights can be on the Blue Lions side as well. Just… I don't know… Put something blue on so we can tell you all apart” said Byleth.

“Hm… So, students and knights against faculty and knights... “ ponders Ingrid.

“_ And _ us!” said Cyril as he brings attention to him and Flayn.

“R-Right…” said Ingrid.

“I think that should be fair enough” said Seteth.

“Agreed” responded Jeralt.

“Ok. Then- we will work on dividing up the knights evenly then afterwards” said Jeritza.

“Good” said Byleth.

“Is there anything else Professor?” asked Dimitri.

“Um… No, not that I can think of. Besides all that I said- you can basically do whatever you can to steal the enemy handkerchief- and make it back to your base. You mearly have to enter your base area with the enemy handkerchief to win” said Byleth. 

“Just be mindful of the traps and terrain afoot; if you think treading through the course would be _ easy _ think again” said Jeritza as he picks up a rock, and throws it across the ways. As the rock lands- a hole in the ground suddenly opens up as it reacts to the weight of the rock!

“W-Woah! A pit trap!?” shouted a shocked Sylvain.

“So there are traps like that all around us?...” asked Annette.

“Yes” said Jeritza.

“Gosh- you even made those? What were you thinking?!” asked Byleth to Jeritza.

“F-Flayn will _ not _ be playing if there are unidentifiable traps laying around!” shouted Seteth.

“S-Seteth- please… it’s fine. I won’t fall for some simple and basic trap like that” said Flayn- defending herself.

“Well- kinda hard to re-dig back up a pit trap, so it is staying” said Jeritza. Hearing this, Byleth groans to themselves.

“Whatever… Well, if no one has anymore questions- then that is all that needs to be known for the most part, alright? Teams- feel free to procure what you can from the convoy, and move out to your base-await the preparation time start! Blue Lions- hear is your handkerchief, and you will be in the one over there” said Byleth as they hand out the blue handkerchief to Dimitri, and points to the base out far where they all will be.

Dimitri goes to grab it, and gives Byleth an endearing look as Dimitri starts to walk back towards his House, and start their trek to their base in the distance. Byleth then takes their red handkerchief in hand, and guides their team towards the base the other way. “Team- we will be over on that base” continued Byleth as they walk past Seteth, Jeritza, and Jeralt.

"... Hopefully this doesn't take too long; I need to get back to doing paperwork for Lady Rhea..." says Seteth.

_ And with that, the teams ready themselves with the 3 minutes of preparation time they were given before the actual game commences… _


	49. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Byleth and company head to their base as they await the 3 minute preparation time period to be up. In the meantime, some units gather items- while others cause mess..."

“Okay guys, if you need any last minute items in your inventory, now is your chance!” said Byleth as they take leadership amongst the knights and units in their team, “Fill up on vulnerary, and grab and shields that you might need”.

“I’ll carry as much as I can, Professor!” said The Gatekeeper eagerly.

“Thank you. Oh! also, the knights that are going to stay in base to protect the flag please make sure you watch from all directions in the base. Just because their base is in front of us doesn't mean they wouldn’t try and come from the sides or behind us” said Byleth.

“Don’t order us around- as if you aren’t beneath all of us” said Jeritza.

“What did you just say?!" asked Jeralt- not liking what he just heard.

“I’m not scared of some old coot- I said what I said” responded Jeritza. Hearing this, Jeralt started to grunt at Jeritza. The two momentarily start to close in on each other- both unwavering by the other’s clout. As they approach each other, Jeritza and Jeralt both grab lances that were sitting around the base camp- and hold them intently in their hands. However, before they could get any closer Seteth walks in the middle of them, and stops them.

“Now now… This is not the time nor place for knights and teachers to be fighting…” said Seteth. Hearing this, Jertiza sighs, and places the lance on his back.

“I will have no need for Vulnerary because I will not be getting wounded on the battlefield. I hope that the same goes for you, Professor” said Jeritza as he looks back at Byleth.

“Um… Thank you?” responded Byleth- unsure if Jeritza was trying to actually be concerned with them.

“Agh, whatever…” said Jeralt as he starts to walk away.

“Jeralt- wait! Agh…” said Seteth- feeling helpless. Byleth watches as their father retreats back into a tent while and Jertiza- the cause of the tension in the base- just goes back to what he was doing before, and waiting for the knights to sound the horn that will commence the game. Seteth, feeling like this entire situation is childish, goes off on his own somewhere else in the base as well. Byleth, feeling a bit perturbed, then turns to watch Jeritza as he stands watch at the foot of the base- ever so curious about him.

“_ I wonder… Why did Jeritza agree so easily to the training with us and the Blue Lions?... _” ponders Byleth.

“_ Well no use pondering it now! At least you have him to make up at least a seven-unit squad! _” said Sothis back to Byleth.

“_ You are right… I wish I had eight though _” thought Byleth.

“_ Well- if you wanna get all philosophical- then I’m the eighth person! _” said Sothis with glee.

“_ Hm… Sothis being the eighth person… I guess that would make sense… Then I had the right number all along- thank you Sothis _” thought Byleth. Hearing this made Sothis blush a bit.

“_ Yeah yeah… D-Don’t expect me to just rewind time willy-nilly for you! _” said Sothis.

“_ Gotcha _” said Byleth. 

*****

Across the way, other members of the team get ready on their own accord as they watched this encounter go down from afar...

“Gosh… There is more tension amongst the adults than I originally thought!” said Cyril.

“Yea, but we need to not get involved as it is not our place,” said Flayn- who rests right next to Cyril as she grabs a bow out from a box.

“Yea. You are good with the bow as well, right?” asked Cyril.

“Somewhat” said Flayn as she places the bow onto her back, and closes the box, “I also study a lot of White Magic in my spare time. Oh! And I am trying to ride a pegasus!” said Flayn.

“Huh. So, you could really go an Archer, Priest, or Pegasus Knight route if you wanted to” said Cyril.

“Right. But, I’m not as good with the lance as my brother is” responded Flayn.

“Practice makes perfect! It’s a good thing you are here then!” said Cyril as he smiles.

“Yea- you are right!” said Flayn as she smiles. Suddenly, the two see a shadow daunt over them. as they turn around they see that it is Seteth, who has his arms folded, and a not so pleased look on his face.

“Enough talking you two; we don’t have that much time left before we start, and you need to make sure that you are as prepared as needed beforehand” said Seteth as he approaches Cyril and Flayn.

“S-Sorry, brother!” said Flayn.

“Hey Seteth- since they have pegasus’ here- are you gonna ride one?” asked Cyril.

“Well, I do not think they are really necessary… But since they are here I suppose I could… But, I think for the sake of the training- I will refrain from mounting this round” said Seteth.

“I was considering using this game to help practice with my riding, brother! If you did- then I was going to” said Flayn.

“O-Oh! Well… Do not let me stop you from training” said Seteth.

“No- what you said makes sense, so I will not as well. Although- I wanted to also train because Ingrid is on the other side” said Flayn.

“Ingrid? Why would she correlate to your training?” asked Seteth.

“Because then I could pegasus train and fight against a unit who is also mounted on the same creature!” said Flayn.

“Oh! Of course! Well, I would think that they would come to the same deduction I had- and probably abstain from mounting for a game of Capture The Flag” said Seteth.

“Let’s hope; or else you might get creamed!” said Cyril.

“I beg your pardon?! I would fare just fine mounted _ or _ unmounted!” said Seteth.

“Eh, okay” said Cyril, who doesn't really care about Seteth’s response. Suddenly, as they are in mid-conversation, they heard someone running towards them from behind. As they all turn around, they see that it is The Gatekeeper- holding a sword, axe, and a lance in his hand.

“Um… Is there an issue?” asked Seteth.

“Y-Yea, kinda… Which weapon should I use?” asked The Gatekeeper.

“Um… Well, which weapon do you usually fight with?” asked Cyril.

“Uh…” said The Gatekeeper as he nervously thinks.

“Agh, well- if you want my opinion…” said Cyril as he starts to think, “... Seteth, Jeralt, _ and _ Jeritza all use lances… Too many! Me and Flayn use bows- while Flayn also uses magic… So, go with an axe” continued Cyril.

“An axe? You think?’ asked The Gatekeeper as he eyes the axe in his hand.

“Or you could use some other instrument; gauntlets, tomes, bows- the options are nearly endless” said Seteth.

“I-I don’t know... “ said The Gatekeeper.

“Then ask Byleth” said Flayn.

“Oh! G-Good idea!” said The Gatekeeper as he runs towards Byleth with his weapons.

“You ever see a child's face after they just get a new toy? That’s him right now…” said Cyril.

“He _ does _ move as if he’s never held a weapon before…” said Flayn.

“Hm… We ought to observe him closely…” responded Seteth- unsure of how strong The Gatekeeper is.

“Oi! One minute left!” the Announcer Knight shouted through the bullhorn; loud enough to be echoed throughout the grasslands. Seteth, startled, turns around to the direction of the voice. At the same time, hearing this was everyone else, Jeralt finally exist the tent; donning new gear, and a face of determination. Jeritza looks up to the sky, and look at the birds as they startly fly away from the loud sound. The Gatekeeper, running towards Byleth, trips over his feet- dropping all the weapons he was holding as he collides with the ground. All while- Byleth, steeling themselves, breathes in deep as they start to get excited for the start of the round. Seteth then turns back around, and faces Cyril and Flayn.

“Oh, that must be the knights warning us of time. Come on- let’s get going” said Seteth.

“Right!” said Cyril and Flayn as they get up, and head back over to Byleth as well- eager to start already…

-CHAPTER END-


	50. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Round 1 of the training exercise commences!"

Byleth, Jeralt, Jeritza, Seteth, Flayn, Cyril, and The Gatekeeper all line up at the entrance of the base, as all other knights that were helping set up base fan around them. In this time, The Gatekeeper took up Cyril’s idea- and dons an axe for combat, while Flayn decides to both wield a healing tome alongside her bow. They all await the treasured moment when they hear the horn go off attentively; all unaware of what truly awaits them fighting against the Blue Lions students in this situation. Behind them all rests a long pedestal pole, and at its peak is the red flag- like handkerchief of their team tied to it. This pedestal is fastened to the ground via the pedestal base that it rests in. As the units all look up to the top of the pedestal as they see their handkerchief flies confidently in the air- as if it exuded confidence on the team that it will not get captured. 

The pole innately added extra defense to each base- making it so that you either had to climb the pole to grab it- or use another method of capture such as cutting the pole, or using a flying mount or mechanism to reach it. However, as Byleth looks back at the handkerchief moving in the air they have faith of their victory- while still holding out the the other team’s victory secretly for Dimitri. Byleth breaths in; smelling the spring morning winds that befall on the grassland- rustling the leaves in a canon fashion- creating as well the only other noise the units heard as they silent await for the go. Suddenly, a howling sound barrels throughout the forest- causing more birds to fly away in shock from the bullhorn. 

“Okay! Round one is about to start! On your marks, get set, GO!!!” shouted the Announcer Knight. Hearing both of these indicators, both the teams start to run.

“Charge!!!” shouted Byleth as they lead the knights and other units forward. Byleth unsheathe their sword , and holds on tightly in their two hands as they run around trees with Seteth, Jeralt, Jeritza, and Cyril not too far behind. Taking up the rear, The Gatekeeper and Flayn run at a slower pace.

“Flayn! Please try to not lose sight of me!” said Seteth.

“I know, brother! I’ll be fine; I will be able to keep up with you all” said Flayn. However as Flayn stares at Seteth running forward she starts to notice something odd about his demeanor. She observes that Seteth is oddly sweating, and biting his lip- as if he was nervous. Cyril also notices this as well- running right next to him. He runs closer to Seteth, and looks over to him.

“Hey, Seteth?” asked Cyril.

“H-Huh? Yes, what is wrong? Is there an enemy?” asked Seteth.

“No… You seem a bit out of it. Everything alright?” questioned Cyril.

“Y-Yes, why would it not be? Do I look like there is something wrong? Well there isn’t- I’m fine” said Seteth- seemingly attempting to prove a point no one is harking on. Hearing this, Byleth turns to Seteth as well.

“You are not acting like you are honestly, Seteth” said Byleth.

“Agh, okay- fine! I would be lying if I said I wasn’t just a _ bit _ anxious over this game…” admitted Seteth.

“Huh? Why?" asked Cyril.

“I just… Never played this game before. I do not want to be seen by the knights and students _failing_ at such a trite game because I never played it before!” said Seteth.

“What? You never even played Capture the Flag before?...” asked Jeralt.

“Tsk, even I have…” said Jeritza as he lets out a slight chuckle.

“I didn’t know you never played this game before, Seteth” said Flayn.

“Well I haven’t!” said Seteth- as he starts to blush. Suddenly, The Gatekeeper runs up to Seteth’s side.

“Don't’ worry, Seteth! Because of my duties- I haven't really played this game in such a long time either. We basically are in the same boat!” said The Gatekeeper- attempting to sympathize with Seteth. Hearing this, Seteth sighs.

“I just want to set an example of conductivity for the students, so I need to not only learn this game- but learn it quick and efficient enough to secure us a win” said Seteth.

“Well that is why you have a team behind you to help!” said Cyril.

“Even us Professors have to have someone there to cover our bases” said Byleth.

“But you cannot depend on that fact; on the battlefield, you are all alone” said Jeritza.

“But on the battlefield you are also surrounded by _ allies _ who should not hesitate to help an ally in need” said Jeralt.

“Right!” chimed in The Gatekeeper. Seteth then dons a smile on his head- feeling warm about the others attempting to cheer him up.

“Thank you. I do feel a bit better about this” said Seteth.

“That’s good. Okay guys, let’s split up here!” said Byleth as they point forward. In front of them is a bunch of forestation, and around it is barricades and wooden traps, “We are going to have people proceed from the left and right. However, we need to also have units positioned here to make sure no enemy units proceed closer to our base”.

“P-Professor! I’ll make sure no one approaches further to the base!” said The Gatekeeper. 

“Thank you. I will trust this area to you, then” said Byleth.

“I’ll stay behind as well” said Jeralt. 

“Oh? You don’t want to try and capture the flag with us?’ asked Byleth.

“I’ll be better attempting to secure this area. Anyone that tries to come up against me will be up to a real fight! But, I am more trusting in you that I won’t even have to fight because you guys will be in and out hopefully” said Jeralt.

“Right” said Byleth.

“We should not underestimate the enemy” said Jeritza.

“He is correct. Just because they are students does not mean they cannot give us a hard time” said Seteth.

“That is also right…” said Byleth- feeling a bit dumb.

“Okay, well I will head this way. Come on Flayn!” said Seteth as he heads left. 

“Okay!” said Flayn.

“Then I will head this way” said Byleth as they head right.

“I will come with you, Professor!” said Cyril.

“Okay. Jertiza, what will do?’ asked Byleth.

“... You” said Jeritza as they start to follow Byleth. Byleth's face twists a bit from Jeritza's awkward worded response, but nonetheless they proceed forward. Byleth then turns over to other knight units following behind them, and raises their hand to give direction.

“Okay! knights! We are going to need units to back up each side. So, pick a side, and follow either me or Seteth!" said Byleth.

"Right!" the knights responded.

"And Seteth, let’s try and converge somewhere close to their base!” said Byleth.

“Okay, Professor” responded Seteth.

And with that, Jeralt and The Gatekeeper watch as Seteth and Flayn head off in one direction, while Byleth, Cyril and Jeritza head in another. They disappear behind trees as other knights charge behind them towards the Blue Lions base…

-CHAPTER END-


	51. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The two sides meet in the dead of the battlefield; each eager to bypass the other to their flags!"

“Let’s move out, guys!” said Dimitri as he, Dedue, Felix, Sylvain, and Mercedes rush through the Gideon grasslands together alongside knights on their team- all adorned with some blue-like article of clothing. 

“Right!” said Dedue- who is not far behind. Felix, eager to get towards the enemy team, rushes right past Dimitri swiftly. 

“Hey! It’s not a race!” said Sylvain seeing this happen.

“Victory waits for no one! And we have a limited amount of time to win!” said Felix as he unsheathes his sword.

“Agh- whatever. Sylvain, just don’t fall behind!” said Dimitri.

“You don’t have to worry about me” said Sylvain as he sighs to himself. “_ You should worry about the one trailing behind us all… _” Sylvain then thought. He then turns behind him to look at Mercedes- who is running a bit slower than the rest of them.

“H-Hey Mercedes, you alright back there?’ asked Sylvain. Mercedes gripped her magic spell tome tightly in her hand as she tried to run a bit quicker with further determination swelling up inside her.

“Y-Yes, I am fine. Please do not worry about me. I should be keeping a safe distance from you all either way” said Mercedes.

“I mean- that would make some sense if this was an actual battle- but you are not going to be getting seriously hurt! I also question if we will really need to be healed in a training like this...” said Sylvain.

“Considering what had just happened to the Professor- I think anything is a possibility when we engage in a battle,” said Mercedes.

“R-Right…” said Sylvain as he turns back around.

“Plus- I need to watch your back as well! If I don’t, then who will?” asked Mercedes.

“W-What?...” said Sylvain as he blushes a bit.

“Can you two stop flirting back there! You are running so slow!” said Felix- who has since furthered the distance between them.

“Or you are just running way too fast for your own good!” said Sylvain.

“Guys! Focus! We need to work as a team right now! We need to show the Professor the fruit of our training; this is perfect practice for the Mock battle!” shouted Dimitri- trying to re-center his team.

“Right” said Dedue.

“Speaking of our team- was it a good decision to leave Ashe and Annette to guard our base?...” asked Sylvain.

“The better plan than to guard our base all up is to force our way to the enemy, and do si so quickly that they won’t even have a chance to retaliate. That way, we can get to and back to our base with the enemy flag, and win” said Felix.

“I somewhat agree to that- but we are still taking precautionary tactics. That is why we have Ingrid away from us right now. Plus, Annette and Ashe will be able to strike incoming enemies from a distance, so I think we are fine" said Dimitri. 

“True. If things turn I will turn back, and go back to base- alright?” said Sylvain.

“Okay. So far we have not run into enemies, so I think we are fine for now” said Dimitri as he charges forward. 

Felix, Dimitri, Sylvain, and Mercedes run past a large rock in the middle of the grassland as they dodge more trees around them. Other knights yell and charge forward all around them; overzealous and filled with the energy of the game. Hugging the rock, Felix charges forward- thinking that no enemy will sneak up on him. However, as he passes by another tree, suddenly a lance launches towards him- and he parrys it at the last moment!

“W-What?!” shouted Felix as he barely misses getting hit. He strikes the lance away from him, and he side-steps backwards, and creates distance between him and Jeritza. Suddenly, Jeritza comes out from hiding, and takes a stance in front of the group. 

“You will not be going forward” said Jeritza.

“No! They caught up to us already!” shouted Dimitri as he readies his lance in his hand, and prepares to approach Jeritza. Jeritza looks over to Dimitri, and sighs.

“Insolence” said Jeritza. He takes a defensive stance and prepares for Dimitri to head towards him. However, as Dimitri goes to swing a person appears at the top of the rock near them, and jumps off! Dedue and Sylvain manages to spot this person- but cannot make them out as their body is shadowed by the morning sun. Eager to protect Dimitri, Dedue goes to lunch for Dimitri.

“Prince Dimitri! Up above! Look out!” shouts Dedue as he grabs his axe and shield, and grips them firmly in his hands. Mercedes then looks up, and is able to tell- due to her distance and the angle of the sun- that the person jumping off the rock was Byleth! Reacting quickly, Mercedes brings out her spell tome.

“Nosferatu!” shouts Mercedes as she casts the light spell towards Byleth. The light shined glistens off Byleth’s body- revealing who they are to those who previous couldn’t see, and as Sylvain and Dedue look at the Professor they tense up.

“Ahh!” shouted Sylvain as he readies his lance, and holds it over his face. Byleth turns over to see the light spell hurtling towards them. In mid-air, Byleth dodges- but it isn’t enough motion to completely miss the attack. So, Byleth takes the sword that is in their hand, and attempts to reflect the light off the side of the sword. Nosferatu collides with their sword, and a myriad of light reflects off in many different directions. Using their brute force, Byleth smacks away the light spell- causing it to not land on them as it dissipates.

“W-What?!” shouted a flabbergasted Mercedes.

“In mid-air too? Just how strong is the Professor…” ponders Dimitri.

“Don’t think about that for too long- you might not have a head!” said Jeritza as he charges towards Dimitri. However, he stops in his tracks, and instead turns around to guard against Felix’s sword attack that he attempts to deal behind his back, “Striking a warrior when his back is turned; I thought you had some type of chivalry”.

“All is fair in love and war, they say” responded Felix as he attempts to strike Jeritza once more. As this happens however, Dimitri takes this chance to run up on Jeritza while his back is turned. Jeritza looks back as he clashes with Felix once more but is not perturbed by Dimitri’s actions. Suddenly, an arrow is shot towards their direction, and as Dimitri notices it he strikes it away with his weapon. Suddenly, out from the bushes comes Cyril- who was hiding and waiting for the right moment to strike.

“Dang! Almost got ‘em!” said Cyril. Seeing Cyril miss, Jeritza scoffs.

“You need to be quicker; I practically _ gave _ you an opening to shoot either Felix or Dimitri” said Jeritza.

“R-Right!... Agh… I hate when he is right...” said Cyril.

“Curses! You guys will _ not _ stop us from victory!” shouted Dimitri as he charges to Cyril.

“Well I’m not scared of you! S-Stay away!” yelled Cyril as he shot another arrow at Dimitri, however Dimitri evaded the strike once more by side-stepping out of the way.

“This strategy they are using on us... They have all of us on the edge!... Guys! Unless the Professor told them- they should not know our formations at all, so they shouldn't know how we fight in the Blue Lions!” said Dimitri.

"I _said_ I would not disclose that stuff anymore!..." responded Byleth. Dimitri then attempts to run up on Cyril. Seeing this, Cyril starts to freak out.

“Y-You feel all nice and macho runnin’ up on a kid?!” questioned Cyril to Dimitri- attempting to throw him off.

“W-What?... On the battlefield- if you pick up a weapon- then you are old enough to fight and take whatever comes with it” responded Dimitri.

“Prince Dimitri! I’ll be right behind you!” shouted Dedue as he attempted to charge towards Dimitri. However, Byleth landed right in front of Dedue, and swatted them backwards with their sword. 

“Nope. Not while I’m here” said Byleth.

“Agh! I need to get past the Professor! But how?...” pondered Dedue

“Don’t worry, Dedue- I got your back!” shouted Sylvain as he approached Dedue.

“Me as well!” said Mercedes as she finally catches up with the group. Byleth takes their stance as they stand in front of Dedue, Sylvain, and Mercedes; all while attempting to figure out the best way to get to Cyril before Dimitri does. At the same time, Jeritza eagerly starts to clash with Felix- who seems to start smiling at the encounter.

“Show me just how good your sword skills have gotten this month, Felix!” said Jeritza as he gets motivated to clash with Felix.

“I won’t have any problem doing that!” said Felix as he stares down Jeritza. As the 8 units engage with each other, knights from each side starts to meet in the middle of the battlefield with them; clashing with other knights as they all desperately attempt to get past the other side to their base…

-CHAPTER END-


	52. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Seteth, Flayn, and the knights seem to be taking a leisurely walk down the path they took before they are meet with an unexpected enemy..."

_ At the same time as Byleth and group squaring off with Dimitri and company… _

“Knights, have you spotted any enemy knights of students?” asked Seteth as he stands in the middle of the knights he was traveling with- alongside Flayn- commanding them fittingly.

“So, sir! We have checked the perimeter- and there seems to be no sign of the enemy!” responded back a random knight.

“They must be hiding pretty good!” said Flayn. Suddenly, Seteth starts to hum to himself.

“Perhaps… Or rather- we are walking into a trap… I also find it peculiar we have yet to run into Byleth and the others… Did we take a longer route?... Flayn, stay on guard, and stay near me!” said Seteth as he started to stare down his surroundings.

“I will, brother!” said Flayn. She backs up behind Seteth, and clenches her bow in hand tightly as she follows Seteth’s observation movements- eyeing down the environment around her; attempting to find just one thing out of place. Suddenly, she sees some leaves rustle in the distance, and a weird ’flapping’ sound.

“B-Brother, I think I suspect something!” said Flayn.

"Huh? What is it?” asked a concerned Seteth as he turned to face her.

“Over there! T-The leaves moved. Is there other knights over there in that tree area?” asked Flayn as she pointed in the direction she suspected.

“Not that I am aware of- no. Are you sure you saw something? We needn’t extra anxiety over the unknown if it isn’t needed; you need to be very sure of what you think is going on around you, and react quick about it” said Seteth.

“I-I think I did…” said Flayn- as she starts to doubt herself. Hearing this, Seteth then sighs.

“B-But that doesn't mean you should be weary of yourself either! That also causes you to under-perform! I’m also not trying to make it seem as if you are lying, either” said Seteth.

“N-No, I understand; what you say is true. It’s just that” said Flayn as she is immediately cut off by a large breaking sound of many branches that seem to be breaking in the direction of them! Seteth and Flayn then look in the direction that Flayn suspected initially. Suddenly, out pops Ingrid riding a white pegasus! 

“N-No! I said to fly _ higher _!’ shouted Ingrid as she tries to bring the pegasus back to center.

“S-Seteth!!!” shouted Flayn as she looks up towards Ingrid. Seeing that she just barreled out in front of them through trees sporadically, Seteth instantly can ascertain to himself that Ingrid is having an issue with controlling the pegasus; from the pain and anger that is smeared on her face- to the buck-wild nature of the pegasus as it attempts to find balance in the air.

“So I guess my calculations were not correct in thinking they would not use Jeritza’s provided pegasus. Or- I should say I underestimated the enemy and didn't use all of my provided resources... Agh! However… Ingrid is a skilled pegasus rider, so what is the cause of the chaos between her and her mount?” ponders Seteth. Ingrid then maneuvers the pegasus with enough precision that the pegasus manages to regain its balance in the air, and starts to hover higher above the knights. “Looks like we found you! Trying to use a flying mount to get to our base?” asked Seteth to Ingrid.

“Well, this showing of myself wasn't in the plan, but yes- that is what I was attempting to do. And if I can get this pegasus to cooperate, then I can continue doing so” said Ingrid as she looks down at the badly behaved pegasus.

“Are you lacking in training?” asked Seteth. Ingrid then looks towards Seteth in shock of his question.

“N-Never! It’s just that I am not sure where Jeritza picked up these very rowdy and anxious pegasus! The selection was not that great- as if they are being poorly taken care of! Now- _ my _ own choice of pegasus do not compare to the behavior of this one; a skilled rider is nothing if there is no chemistry between you and your mount” said Ingrid.

“That is true; I wonder perhaps if Jeritza selected the mounts as a tactic…” ponders Seteth.

“Wouldn’t that be cheating?’ asked Flayn. Suddenly, Seteth catches himself in the ignorance of is words, and covers his mouth.

“Oh! R-Right… Anyways, knights! Shoot her down!” shouted Seteth as he points up to Ingrid- signalling all knights carrying bows to shoot at her. 

“Oh no!” said Ingrid as she sees a slew of knights aim right at her. The knights commence their fire towards her, and Ingrid does her best to maneuver in the sky so that none hit her pegasus. “ I have to get out of here!” she says as she attempts to fly away in the direction of Byleth and company’s base. 

“Stop her!” shouted Seteth as he watches Ingrid fly over her head. Knights eager attempt to shoot her down, but all seem to miss her! Determined to also help, Flayn grabs her bow, and readies an arrow. As she aims it right at Ingrid, her hand shakes- causing the arrow to veer off slightly. Unfortunately, this slight veering sent the arrow to travel in the direction Ingrid was traveling. So, what ended up happening is the arrow cut Ingrid off- as she got started by the trajectory.

“T-That one flew right in front of my face; was that intentional or did they miss?” pondered Ingrid. Seeing this, Seteth got an idea.

“Don’t just aim at her- aim _ around _ her as well! We have to shoot her down, or stop the movement!” said Seteth as he gives the knights new command.

“Right! said the bow-wielding knights as they readied their bows once more.

“As for the other knights who are not equipped with no bows- continue forwards in the direction of the Blue Lions!” said Seteth.

“Right!” said the other group of knights who then started to rush off by Seteth’s command.

“Dimitri and the other show already have the middle area covered; they won’t be getting any closer! But I will make sure I do!” said Ingrid as she takes out her lance, and swats away any arrows that would of hit her as knights fire more shots.

“Tsk, damn! If I had known this- I would of mounted myself… There still isn’t much time to be wasted if I just went back and procured one… But no! I need to focus!” said Seteth- seemingly annoyed at the situation. In this moment, Seteth was feeling like the elusive and difficult nature Ingrid brings was starting to rub wrong on him; feeling as if it should not be this hard to strike her down. However, Seteth is also subconsciously holding back as well- not wanting to overpower a mere student. This contrasting notice in his head perturbed him so as she swiftly started to get use to the arrow volleys. However, after a few seconds of evasion- one managed to connect with the pegasus! The pegasus shrieked as the arrow his against its wing- causing it to descend as it lost its balance. 

“Oh no!” yelled Ingrid as she started to fall out of the air. As this happens, Seteth looks over, and sees that Flayn was the one that fired the arrow that him Ingrid.

“I hit ‘em!” shouted Flayn as she jumped with glee.

“Good job, Flayn!” said Seteth with smile. Ingrid and the pegasus hit the ground, and as this I happens,Seteth looks to Ingrid with an assertive expression. “However- we cannot let our guard down still; she can easily regain herself still. Let’s use this chance to apprehend her and the pegasus!” continued Seteth.

“Right!” shouted the knights as they rush in to stop Ingrid from flying off towards their base.

-CHAPTER END-


	53. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sensing a lack of conviction within some of the students, an unexpected Professor attempts to light that fire within one of them..."

_ Five Minutes later- back at the middle of the playing field where Byleth and Dimitri’s units are engaging in a fight... _

“Hya!” shouted Dedue as he attempts to swing his axe at Byleth. Byleth evades the strike, but doesn't not have a moment to rest before Sylvain comes in launching his lance at Byleth’s face. They swap the lance away with their sword as they also strike back at Dedue- who took that brief moment Byleth had with Sylvain to close in. Byleth manages to cut Dedue slightly on the shoulder- as he was unable to hold up his shield in time.

“Ah!” yelled Dedue.

“A-Are you okay?...” asked a worried Byleth.

“Y-Yea…” said Dedue back to Byleth. Mercedes, trailing behind btoh Sylvain and Dedue, rushes over.

“I’ll heal you!” said Mercedes as she starts to heal up Dedue’s shoulder using **Heal**.

“T-Thanks, but it was not that damaged to need you to be spending your energy on healing a cut” said Dedue.

“R-Right, my apologies…” said Mercedes- feeling like she was ridiculed for only helping. in secret, they started to have some serious ptsd flashbacks to when Edelgard cut them, however they try to not let it get to them as they know the purpose then versus now is way different.

“H-Hey, Professor? I kinda need your help over here!” shouted Cyril- as he currently attempts to run and make distance between him and Dimitri. Cyril then goes to shoot another arrow, but Dimitri parrys it with poise. Byleth then looks over.

“_ Damn! I need to save Cyril from Dimitri, but these three are on me… What is Jeritza doing with Felix?... _” ponders Byleth as they look over to Felix and Jeritza’s battle. There, Byleth can see them standing almost arms length from each other in a struggle match on brute strength; one attempting to overpower the other, and create an opening.

“If you keep on striking that slow, then you never will land an actual blow on me” said Jeritza to Felix. Hearing this, Felix started to snarl as he gets frustrated with not being able to overtake Jeritza.

“The battle is not nearly over yet! Don’t start underestimating me” said Felix. 

“Oh, really? I can tell your ability ‘**Lone Wolf** ’ has already activated; funny, still with that damage output you gain you _ still _ cannot crash through my defenses?” questioned Jeritza as he teases Felix.

“W-What?! You knew about my ability?... How would you know that? And _ who _ cares about it! It does not dictate my ability to defeat you! And I can still overwhelm you,” exclaimed Felix. Internally, Felix was not someone that likes to be tied down to aspects about them that they cannot control; so to be judged on such aspects on him that he cannot control infuriates him. 

“Hmph. And your Crest gives you a boost in attack as well. Two boosts to your attack- yet this is all you can do.” said Jeritza.

“H-How _ dare _ you speak to me that way!” asked Felix- flabbergasted at the response, and gripping his sword tighter.

“I wonder; is this all that the House of Fraldarius has to offer?” ponders Jeritza.

“Agh! Shouts Felix as he starts to enrage. He then places the bottom of his boot on the flat end of his blade, and pushes Jeritza away- breaking their clash. “**Wrath Strike**!” shouts Felix as he unleashes the might- that is swelled up inside of him due to his rage- into a condensed attack. He spins around, and attempts to clash once more against Jeritza using the energy he gathered. Seeing this, Jeritza then places his lance vertically- to guard against the attack. Felix then smashes his sword against Jeritza’s lance, but as the move connects Jeritza goes flying away!

“W-What?!” said Jeritza as he is flung airborne towards the rock, “That attack… It had some killing intent behind it… Heh” continued Jeritza as he started to smile. In reality, Jeritza was simply toying with Felix to make him try harder to defeat him; his sudden surge of aggression was a delight to Jeritza. However, a smaller spark lit within Jeritza’s mind; one that wanted to push him even further. Jertiza recovers from the force of the attack by spinning around in the air- slowing down his trajectory. As he meets the rock’s side, he plants his feet on it. Then, he prepares for a follow-up attack to Felix; one with the fullest intent to scar him. 

However, Jeritza then looks over to Byleth- whom he sees engaging with Dedue and Sylvain- with Mercedes behind them. In that split moment, two thoughts went through his head that combated each other; “_ Should I lend them assistance _ ” and “ _ Should I give them a chance to advance? _”. Unsure of what to do, for a split moment Jeritza was caught up in his head. This was enough time however for Felix to close in on him!

“**Grounder**!” shouted Felix as he leaps in the air towards Jeritza, and swings his sword vertically. Quickly, Jeritza faces Felix.

“**Smite**” said Jeritza as he takes his right hand, extends out his palm, and presses it against Felix’s chest- causing a massive air shock-wave to occur that in which pushes Felix backwards with great force.

“Agh!!!” yelled Felix as he is hurled towards the ground, and crashes- creating a ‘bang’ as he bounced off the surface. As this happens, Byleth looks back.

“J-Jeritza! They are still students; you don’t need to use B-Rank Arts on them to secure a win!” said Byleth. Jeritza then hops up to the top of the rock, and looks at his palm.

“Hm… I think I executed too much power in that attack…” said Jeritza to himself. 

“F-Felix! Are you alright?!” asked Mercedes as she attempts to run past Byleth towards him. Feeling concerned about him as well, Byleth somewhat lets their guard down, and lets Mercedes pass as well as he stands and watches.

“Professor! They still are our enemies; don’t let them pass you!” shouts Cyril as he attempts to dodge Dimitri’s strike with his lance. Dimitri then looks over to Felix as well.

“We should not be letting our guard down for one moment” said Dimitri as he lunches at Cyril, “Felix should have been more careful to approach a Professor so carelessly! But he would not be taken out with such an attack- even _ if _ it was a high ranked Art” he continued.

“S-Shut up…” said Felix- hearing Dimitri’s comment as he struggles to regain his footing on the ground. As Mercedes makes way towards Felix, Felix looks up to her with an angered face. “Agh! Don’t waste your time to heal me! Go use this opportunity to make a run for their flag! It’s more important than me!” Felix continues.

“T-The handkerchief?” asked Mercedes. She then looks forward, and sees that she has a perfect opening to make a run for it; With Cyril being chased by Dimitri, Jeritza over on top of the rock, and Byleth standing behind her with Sylvain and Dedue, Mercedes has a golden opportunity to create some distance between the two groups. Heeding Felix’s words, she makes a run for it. Byleth, still frozen in their tracks, reacts late as they attempt to chase Mercedes; in the moment they began to run, Dedue bear-hugged them, and threw them to the ground! 

“Agh! J-Jeritza! Get Mercedes!” shouted Byleth- seeing that Jeritza is the only one free. Jeritza then looks over to Mercedes, and hesitates to move. Seeing Jeritza not immediately move concerned Byleth. “W-What are you waiting for!?” Byleth continued. Suddenly, Jeritza is snapped into place by Byleth’s shouting. Jeritza sighs, and jumps off the rock, and chases Mercedes.

“Ah! I’m being pursued! Nosferatu!” Mercedes shouts as she attempts to case the spell towards Jeritza as she runs. However, as the mass of light travels towards Jeritza, he swings his lance- and cuts the lights straight in half!

“You are going to have to use more powerful magic to take me out” responded Jeritza.

“He sliced my spell like it was butter! Oh no, what do I do?!” questioned a flustered Mercedes as she turns around and attempts to run away. However, her nervousness starts to slow her down! Seeing this, Byleth grunts loudly in fear for her wellbeing..

“Calm down, Mercedes!” shouts Byleth. Hearing the Professors words allows Mercedes to re-center herself for a brief moment, and collect herself as she breathes deeply in and out as .

“...You better run as fast as you can, so I never catch you” said Jeritza. Mercedes, nervous, looks behind her to see Jeritza gaining on her.

“... R-Right! I will for my team! Y-You won’t catch me, Jeritza!” shouts Mercedes as she uses all her might to run as fast as she can away from Jeritza. Hearing this, Jeritza starts to smirk slightly as he continues his pursuit. Soon after, Mercedes and Jeritza cut through the mass of knights who are clashing with each other; Byleth’s knights all too preoccupied to stop Mercedes making a run for their base…

-CHAPTER END-


	54. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Persevering through pain and the odds is what can make or break warrior; however, will that exact regime lead such a warrior to their desired destination?..."

_One minute later- back with Seteth and company chasing after Ingrid back towards their base..._

“After her! She is gaining towards our base!” shouted Seteth as he, Flayn, and the knights with him all chase after Ingrid- who is steadily approaching their base on foot. By this point, Ingrid had abandoned her pegasus- opting instead to run on food through the winding trees to try and lose the enemy’s tail. However, the pegasus follows Ingrid from above the trees, and as Seteth looks up to it he starts to smirk.

“The pegasus- trite as it may be- is a loyal mount. It seems to be following Ingrid- despite her abandoning the poor thing. Shame she has not given it a chance to show it more love” said Seteth.

“*pant* But we are able to use the pegasus to tell what direction Ingrid is running, correct? *pant*” asked Flayn as she drags behind Seteth- attempting to run as fast as she can.

“Correct” said Seteth. He then looks back up, and sees the pegasus veer off east of where he is running. “That way!” shouts Seteth as he commands the whole battalion following him to turn in the direction of the pegasus. Ingrid, some ways ahead, looks behind her at the gaining troops.

“Shoot! How the heck do they know each twist and turn I make?!” asked Ingrid to herself- unaware of the dead giveaway flying above her.

As Ingrid proceeds through the thicket of the forest, she suddenly feels a rope brush beneath her right foot. Suddenly, she trips- as the rope underneath her snags her left foot while running. 

“Ah!” yelled Ingrid as she falls to the ground- skidding on the soft dirt below. As she tripped, she heard a ‘spring’ like sound go off in the distance. “What was that that I just tripped on?” asked Ingrid. Suddenly, as she looks to her left, a slew of arrows are propelled in her direction! 

“What the hell!?” shouted Ingrid as she ducks and dodges the arrows coming her way. As they hit a tree behind her she rolls out on the ground. She then looked at the arrows planted in the tree. “D-Did the enemy shoot those? No… They came out of nowhere- in a completely random direction! Are there traps all around here that Jeritza laid? Agh, I should be careful!” Ingrid continued as she attempted to regain her footing, and dust off her outfit.

“There she is” shouted Seteth as he sees Ingrid from afar.****

  
“Damn!” said Ingrid as she gets up, and runs away from Seteth.

“After her!” yelled Seteth. Soon, the knights all charge forward as Seteth and Flayn hurry along with them.

*****

Ingrid hurries past multiple trees and bushes as she tries to greaten the distance between the militia behind her. Panting about, Ingrid starts to feel the hectic chaos of the game as she tries to run away from them- causing her judgement to get clouded. Suddenly, she steps on a leaf- which held below it another rope! It manages to snag her right foot as it lifts a rock down from a high tree, which propels her into the air- trapping her airborne. Seeing this, Seteth starts to get concerned.

“She's snagged! Men! Rush in- but watch your step! This area is heavily Jeritza-proofed with traps!” said Seteth.

“Right” said the knights. 

“Gosh, how many of these traps are around here?!” said Ingrid as she attempts to shake her leg free of the rope.

“Flayn- please be careful here. You don’t want to get trapped yourself” said Steth. Hearing this, Flayn scoffs.

“Alright, Seteth- I do not need guidance every second to be careful! I appreciate the concern- but please, do not worry about me so-” said Flayn as she is pushed to the side by Seteth.

“Flayn! I said watch out!” shouted Seteth. As Flayn is propelled to the side, she looks down to notice that she almost stepped on a bear trap!

“O-Oh my! I’m so sorry! I didn’t see it through the grass” said Flayn.

“I understand. I just need you to be more aware if you are going to be doing things such as this. This is just a training exercise- but imagine if this is the real thing” said Seteth. Hearing this, Flayn sighs.

“Right. I am sorry...” said Flayn. 

“It is fine… Now, let’s go after her!” said Seteth as he continues to chase ingrid.

“Agh! I need to get out of here!” shouts Ingrid as she grabs ahold of her lance, and attempts to cut her rope loose. She rubs the blade of her lance against the rope rapidly, and as she does this Seteth steadily approaches. Ingrid manages to detach herself from the rope, and as she plummets to the ground she drops her lance- places her hands out in front of her- and prepares for a barrel roll. Tumbling then on the ground, she gets right back up- grabs her lance- and continues to run. “I wasted too much time on that!” she continues.

“You are not getting away!” said Seteth as he gains on Ingrid. Seteth then grabs ahold of his lance, and throws it ahead towards Ingrid. 

“Don’t think that will stop me!” said Ingrid as she wings her lance around behind her, and strikes the airborne lance away. 

“Flayn!” said Seteth as he jumps to grab his lance.

“O-On it!” said Flayn as she readies her bow, and goes to aim another arrow. She then shoots her bow off, and Ingrid side steps out of the way.

“That is not going to get me again!” said Ingrid. However, as she lands back on the ground she lands on her foot wrong- causing it to slightly sprain. “Agh!” Ingrid shouts as she attempts to recover from her slight injury. Determined and staying sturdy, Ingrid commences to run as best as she can muster with her slowing pace. As this happens, Knights then start to surround Ingrid’s backside as she starts to lag. “Keep going, girl! You can do this!” shouts Ingrid as she attempts to invigorate herself to move forward through the pain and pressure. She manages to run out of the forest area, and runs into the open area- barely tripping on the foliage beneath her feet. Stumbling forward, Ingrid starts to internally cheer; holding her head high, and feeling a brief moment of hope that she can get away. However, that faded quickly as they looked ahead, and realized what was ahead waiting for them…


	55. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Taking advantage of the chaos of battle can lead you to victory! But will it be as easy as one would hope?..."

Ingrid proceeds to expose herself out in the clearing of the forest area, and as she takes a closer look ahead Ingrid spots Jeralt and The Gatekeeper- alongside some stationary knights in front of the two simply standing about. Suddenly, she freezes in place- attempting to not have them sense her presence. For a brief moment of time, Jeralt and The Gatekeeper did not notice her, but as Seteth and the others come into the clearing, they start to look over as they hear the foot pattering on the ground.

“Jeralt! Enemy approaching!” shouts Seteth as he points to Ingrid.

“Oh! Isn’t that right? Hey, tinkle toes- round up the knights why don’t ‘ya” suggested Jeralt as he approaches Ingrid.

“O-Oh, alright sir!” said The Gatekeeper- feeling almost honored by Jeralt giving him a nickname. Suddenly he turns around.

“M-Men! There is a Blue Lion student getting close to our base! Surround them and secure our base!” said The Gatekeeper to the other knights around. 

“Right!” the knights shout as some knights head back to the base- while the other start to guard the perimeter around Ingrid- causing her to get circled in by knights from each side. Suddenly, Ingrid starts to get boxed in; Seteth’s knights coming in from her rear while Jeralt and his knights do the same in front. Ingrid takes small steps backwards as she grabs her lance firmly in her hands, and moves her eyes from knight to knight around her- thinking of the best option for her to attempt to do right now.

“_ Okay… So, it is just me- completely surrounded by Seiros Knights, their qualified leader AND Seteth… Oh and Flayn and that other random knight that seems to be playing with us… Think, Ingrid, think! How are you going to get out of this situation? What would the Professor do… _” thought Ingrid.

“You have nowhere to go, Ingrid! If you turn back now, then perhaps I will overlook this attempt to gain at our base- and let you go with no pursuit” said Seteth, offering a choice to not engage her any further, with a hint of competitive zeal echoing off his words.

“I would never agree to such a thing! I will not back down so easily, either Seteth!” said Ingrid with gusto.

“Ah, I like the determination to not give up- even when back up to a wall” said Jeralt as he steadily approaches.

“Well- in that case… Knights! Charge in!” shouted Seteth as he commanded the knights surrounding Ingrid to rush in.

“Chaaarge!!!” shouted the knights as they close in on Ingrid. Ingrid, anticipating this, readies herself by lowering into a defensive stance, and prepares for the onslaught approaching her. However suddenly, she and the others hear a shriek come out from the distance- one that would of came from a petite young woman.

“I-Ingrid!” this voice shouts. Ingrid, the group of knights, Seteth, Flayn, Jeralt, and The Gatekeeper all turn their heads to the direction the voice is coming from, and suddenly see Mercedes- rapidly approaching the direction of the base from a distance- being chased by Jeritza! 

“There’s more of the Blue Lions approaching!” shouts Seteth.

“But she is being pursued by Jeritza; perhaps it’s just her” questioned Jeralt as he looks over to Mercedes.

“Mercedes!” shouts Ingrid as she attempts to run towards her. However, the wall of knights in front of her turn back over and point their weapons towards her-stopping her.”Damn! Mercedes- make a run for it in that direction!” she continues as she points to here the enemy base it.

“R-Right!” responded Mercedes as she continues to run. As this happens, Jeritza- right on Mercedes’ tail- looks over to the mass of units to his right, and gives off an indifferent look towards them- as if he is not concerned with what is happening.

“N-Not on my watch! Men! Separate!” shouts Seteth- further commanding the knights. The knights then start to veer off from Ingrid’s location, and pursue Mercedes alongside Jeritza. Mercedes, seeing this happen, starts to get nervous.

“Oh no! N-Nosferatu!” she shouts as she quickly gets out her magic tome book, and unleashes the spell towards the knights. As the flash of light is hurled towards them the knights attempt to defend themselves, but are blown away by the light!

“Ah!” the knights shout as they are propelled to the ground by her spell.

“Yes, Mercedes!” said Ingrid as she smiles from excitement over Mercedes’ quick action thinking. At this same time, Ingrid’s pegasus flies overhead of the group high in the air. Ingrid looks up to the sky- noticing that it is flying around in a circle- as if it is waiting for a command from its mounter. 

Suddenly, Ingrid starts to think to herself, “_ Wait! While they are all preoccupied by Mercedes charging forward, it should give me enough time to slip away myself! _”. She then notices that there are still knights located behind her- but with the distraction of Mercedes and Jeritza she sees a brief moment that she can escape the bind she is in. Suddenly, she makes a run for it towards the direction Mercedes is currently, and whistles upward to the pegasus as she waves her hands. The knights who watched her do this hesitate- who were not prepared for her to run off.

“Come now, pegasus! Take me away!” Ingrid says gallantly as she calls out to the pegasus above. Seteth then turns around, as she sees Ingrid run.

“M-Men! Don’t turn away from Ingrid!” shouts Seteth. Hesitating, the knights who were behind Ingrid start to run after her, but before any could get close enough to swing heir weapons at her- or fire off an arrow or spell- the pegasus swoops down towards Ingrid- creating a gust of wind that knocks the knights to their feet!

“Aghh!” the knights shout as they all tumble backwards. The gust of wind meets Seteth, and eh guards it with his forearm.

“Agh! No! She is going to mount the pegasus again!” said Seteth as he starts to hurry over. Seeing this happen, Jeralt runs over to Ingrid as well- attempting to apprehend her. Ingrid manages to hop on the pegasus, saddle up, and kick the pegasus to ascend.

“Let’s go!” shouts Ingrid as the pegasus flaps its wings, and rises into the air. Seteth, rushing in as fast as he can, attempts to jump to grab ahold of the pegasus’ legs- and manages to firmly clasp its back hoof! The pegasus dips in the back- causing Ingrid to almost fall off her saddle! 

“W-What that?! Ah! Seteth” said Ingrid as she looks behind to see what was happening.

“You won’t be getting out of here that easy!” shouts Seteth.

“Get off!” said Ingrid as she grabs her lance- and quickly attempts to swing it towards Seteth to shake him off. Seteth manages to dodge the attack while still holding onto the pegasus, and at this same time the pegasus- who starts to go wild from Seteth grabbing it- rises higher into the air, and becomes more sporadic in movement..

“B-Brother! I’ll try and shoot her down! Keep her steady!” said Flayn as she nervously attempts to load another arrow as fast as she can while Seteth has the pegasus grabbed.

“G-Good idea!” said Seteth as he is flung around by the pegasus, “B-But, just try to hit the _ pegasus _\- not me!” he continues.

“K-Knights! Follow suit!” shouts The Gatekeeper.

“Look at you- ordering them around” said Jeralt- egging The Gatekeeper. Blushing, The Gatekeeper attempts to keep face as he motions for the knights with bows to aim up to the pegasus as well. “The few spell casters we have- attempts to shoot as well,” he continued.

“W-Well, don’t hit me!” said Seteth- feeling like all those arrows and spells could easily hit him.

“Right… This could be tricky… And it’s moving around sporadically…” ponders Jeralt- seeing the complex issue of attempting to shoot at Ingrid. Jeralt then looks back to Mercedes and Jeralt- still running further away from them, “We need to stop them as well…” Jeralt continued.

“S-Sir! I will go!” said The Gatekeeper.

“Then make haste, my good fellow” said Jeralt.

“R-Right!” said The Gatekeeper as he chases after Mercedes-alongside Jeritza and some other knights- back to base, while the others stay behind and attempt to shoot down Ingrid…


	56. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Byleth's team is at risk! AS they sustain a painful setback, one of their own decides that they need to quickly change their course of action to continue having a fighting chance..."

With 21 minutes left of Round 1 , the stakes become high as the Blue Lions have Byleth’s team in a bind in more than one place on the battlefield. Seteth, currently still holding right onto Ingrid’s pegasus, starts to struggle as his endurance starts to wane the more he holds on. As sweat starts to cover his palms, his grip lessens- causing him to lose his grip more and moreso. On top of this, Ingrid continuously attempts to pierce at Seteth to strike him off her pegasus. Seteth bares through all these attempts, and manages to evade all the incoming attack- all while still hanging on.

“You are a like an itch that I can’t scratch right now, Seteth! Get off!” said Ingrid as she swings once more at Seteth. Seteth ducks away from the attack, but as Ingrid goes in for a follow-up strike it manages to slip up Seteth enough that he lets go! 

“N-No!” shouts Seteth as he attempts to reach back out to grab ahold of the pegasus. He manages to re-grab ahold of the tail of the pegasus as it flails around in the air, sways underneath the pegasus so Ingrid cannot strike him with the lance. “That was close… That will not work this time!” Seteth continued. Enraged, the pegasus attempts to kick and squeeze Seteth off of its tail with its hind legs. 

“S-Seteth! Hang on please!” said Flayn down below as she starts to get frantic.

“He’s getting a bit too high for a safe landing…” ponders Jeralt as he watches the spectacle above.

“I’m… Fine… I… Just… A-Agh!!!!” Shouts Seteth as he finally loses his grip, and falls! 

“SETETH!” yells Flayn as she drops her bow, and runs over to Seteth. 

“Oh no…” said Jeralt as she soon hurries over himself.

As Seteth free falls, Ingrid uses this chance to fly away on the pegasus towards the enemy base. She looks back at Seteth as he falls, and begins to get worrisome.

“ _ He’s gonna fall straight to the ground… S-Should I really be jetting out to their base and leave my Professor hanging- quite literally! _ ” thought Ingrid as she starts to second guess herself. Internally in this moment, Ingrid is perplexed over her intended duty- that combats her own morality; wanting to turn back, but knowing that it would risk her getting captured. However, Ingrid soon had to re-process the issue; Seteth was an  _ enemy _ , and thus she had to turn away from him and proceed. As she flew away Flayn watched as she passed over her head. As this happened, Flayn started to get angered.

“She isn’t even going to turn back around!?” questioned Flayn.

“Flayn- in this training exercise, that is the enemy. That is something an enemy would do. Do not put your feelings into this. Plus- Seteth should be able to take the fall” said Jeralt as he moves underneath to where Seteth is to land. 

“S-Someone, please just catch me!” exclaimed Seteth as continues to fall. Jeralt reaches out his arms, positions himself right, and attempts to catch Seteth in his burly arms. 

“I got you- woah!” said Jeralt as he catches him- but is pulled down with him- succumbing to the velocity Seteth collected. They both crash down- and as mall crater is formed in the wake. 

“Seteth!” shouted Flayn as she kneeled over Seteth and Jeralt.

“Agh!...” said Seteth as he attempts to lean up. 

“Here- let me help you, Seteth” said Jeralt as he attempts to prop Seteth up.

“Oh!” says Seteth as Jeralt touches an area on his back that is sensitive.

“S-Sorry…” said Jeralt.

“That fall was a bit more brutal than I initially anticipated… but, i am alive...” said Seteth.

“Here, let me heal you, brother…” said Flayn as she grabs out her healing tome, and begins to cast Heal on Seteth.

“Ugh!...” said Seteth as Flayn attempts to mend Seteth’s wound. Suddenly, as this happens, Jeralt stands up and starts to walk away from the direction.

“W-Where are you going, Jeralt? The base is the other direction” said Flayn. 

“I know. I’m heading out to find the Professor” said Jeralt.

“Why? They are heading straight for our base! Our flag is in danger, and that is the most top priority” said Flayn.

“You are right. In a normal circumstance- I would turn that way. However, with Seteth out of the count for now, if Jeritza and the others were to fail to stop the siege of our base then they are going to head straight to their own base. They have a pegasus, so there is no way we will meet them before they get back if I do not warn the others- and book it for their base. That being said- I will not have to worry about it if Jeritza manage to stop Mercedes and Ingrid; this relies on them, but I am covering our bases so to speak” said Jeralt.

“Ugh... Flayn, he is right… I cannot run at the moment like this...” said Seteth- attempting to chime in through the pain.

“I see… That does make sense- if they manage to take our flag and then we have no way to retrieve it. Gosh- those pegasus sure throw off the game!” said Flayn.

“Getting routed by flying units can easily turn the tide of a battle in or against your favor. This is just a live demonstration of that face” said Jeralt.

“Right. W-What should I do?” asked Flayn.

“Heal Seteth. And then come back into the fray as soon as possible” said Jeralt.

“I have a vulnerary in my pocket. Use that as well Flayn…” said an aching Seteth.

“R-Right! I’ll fix him up as fast as I can Jeralt!” said Flayn- determined to play her part.

“Right. Okay then I’m off!” said Jeralt as he rushes off to find Byleth, and warn them…

*****

Jeritza tirelessly rushes to catch up to Ingrid and Mercedes as they approach their home base. Ingrid, flying gallantly through the air, swoops down lower to Mercedes who is still running.

“Mercedes! Jump on!” shouts Ingrid.

“O-Oh! Thank you Ingrid!” said Mercedes as she extends out her hand, and grabbed ahold of Ingrid as she hoists her up onto her saddle. Mercedes then hops on top of the pegasus behind Ingrid, and wraps her arms around Ingrid’s waist. 

“Oh no…” said Jeritza as he attempts to pick up his speed to catch up.

“Hold on tight, Mercedes. I’m gonna go as fast as I can, so don’t let go!” said Ingrid.

“Right! I won’t, Ingrid” responded Mercedes.

“Go!” Ingrid shouts as she kicks the pegasus to fly higher. Soon, the pegasus flaps its large wings, and rises high into the air- and approaches Byleth’s base...

-CHAPTER END-


	57. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Persevering through the Blue Lions' strategy starts to reach its peach as people on both sides rush in- defying expectations set for themselves"

“Agh… Had I known how troublesome they would of been, I would not have instructed them to bring the pegasus…” said Jeritza to himself- feeling annoyed by the inconvenience of having pegasus in the training.

“S-Sir Jeritza!” nervously said The Gatekeeper as he attempts to catch up to Jeritza, “I-I’m here to help secure the base!”. Hearing his feeble voice, Jeritza turns around.

“Oh… It’s just a random knight. You spoke in such a squealing, no-back boned tone, that I thought you were a rodent. Hey, you need to hurry up so we can stop them from taking the flag” said Jeritza.

“S-Sir! I am the knight that always man’s the gate of the monastery! You know- the one that is also taking up one of the spots in Professor Byleth’s formation! The Gatekeeper?” said The Gatekeeper.

“Huh? All you do is stand guard? Can you even fight?” asked the forgetful Jeritza.

“Y-Yes! Why do all of you assume I cannot!?” asked The Gatekeeper. Suddenly, Jeritza rolls his eyes, and turns back around.

“All I’m hearing is mediocrity. Look up- you see them?” asked Jeritza as he points up to Ingrid and Mercedes.

“Y-Yes Sir, I do…” said The Gatekeeper- feeling hurt by Jeritza’s words.

“Shoot an arrow at them- quickly” said Jeritza.

“B-But Sir… I have an axe with me” said The Gatekeeper.

“What? Agh, useless” said Jeritza as he looks around to the knights running with them, “Can someone shoot them down?” Jeritza continues.

“Yes Sir!” shouts some knights as she prepare their bows to shoot Ingrid out of the sky. Feeling a bit underappreciated, The Gatekeeper starts to get annoyed.

“Sir Jeritza…. I will not let you sit here, and disrespect me- a fellow Knight of Seiros! P-Please show me some respect” said The Gatekeeper- quivering underneath his teeth. Hearing this declaration, Jertiza turns around once more.

“Oh? And what will you do if I don’t?’ asked Jeritza.

“I-...” said The Gatekeeper- lost for words.

“If you want to demand something from someone- without doing anything to deserve it- then all I can say is good luck. You have don’t nothing worth praise thus far. Maybe you should prove you even are worth someone remembering your name first” said Jeritza harshly.

“S-Sir!... Agh!!!” shouted The Gatekeeper as he suddenly started to run faster- past Jertiza. In reality, hearing Jeritza’s words angered him very much; however, most of it was due to him believing what he was saying deep within his mind. Since the game has started, everyone around him has done more than he has, and as Jeritza throws this face back in his face he gets a rush a determination to shut Jeritza up with action. “Then I’ll do something worth remembering, and when I’m done do that make you say my name, Sir!” The Gatekeeper said.

“W-What?...” said Jeritza. However, before he could get a proper response back The Gatekeeper kicked dirt up into Jeritza’s face from how fast and forcefully he ran.

“Sir! We are ready to fire at your command” said a knight in the distance. Jeritza then sighs, and decides to forget about what The Gatekeeper said.

“Fire now!” shouts Jeritza.

“Fire!!!” another knight shouts as they all begin to shout and release their arrows in canon. As they all shout, Ingrid and Mercedes looks back down to the ground.

“Shit! Not this again… Mercedes, hold on!” said Ingrid as she kicks the pegasus to pick up speed. As the arrows fly up in the air Ingrid moves the pegasus out of the way of the onslaught fire. Mercedes squeals as she attempts to not fall off the back of the pegasus.

“I’ll try to hit them back. Ingrid, please stabilize while I try to reach for my tome” said Mercedes as she attempts to grab her magic tome to strike back at the arrows.

“S-Sorry! It’s a bit hard to do that when I’m trying to dodge arrows” said Ingrid as she attempts to fly more sane. Mercedes then looks down to locate the tome she has on her, and as she does Ingrid notices an arrow heading straight for her! “Watch out!” she shouts as she turns the pegasus to the left sharply.

“Ahh!” shouts Mercedes as she accidentally drops the book!

“No!” yells Ingrid.

“We need to get the book back!” shouts Mercedes.

“Agh! I don’t know if I can maneuver myself to get back to it- but I’ll try!” said Ingrid as she dives down with the pegasus to attempt to reconnect with the fallen tome. 

“They dropped something, and are trying to retrieve it… Knights! Aim towards the trajectory of the tome!” shouts Jeritza.

“Right!” respond the knights. They then begin to change their target area for their fire, and as they re-fire the arrows start to spew out the area that Ingrid is flying to. Seeing this change of fire, Ingrid pulls up.

“M-Mercedes, I will not be able to recover the tome! We have to go! We will hopefully come back for it!” said Ingrid.

“I understand. Let’s just go. Thank you for attempting” said Mercedes. Ingrid then continues to fly forward- forgoing the tome.

“Agh, smart on her toes I see…” said Jeritza as he runs over to the falling tome, and catches it, “Guess I’ll hold onto this for now” he continues...

*****

_ As this happens... _

Jeralt, speeding down the way that Byleth ran, sees a mass of knights and students congregating in the middle of the field. There, he sees Byleth, Cyril, Dimitri, Sylvain, Dedue, and Felix all fighting amongst each other. Jeralt then charges past the knights that are on their side as he makes it inward towards Byleth, but as he approaches other knights take notice.

“It’s Sir Jeralt! Charge!” shouts some students from the Blue Lions as they all attempt to rout Jeralt.

“Heh… Quite the ambition to come and attack me…  **Tempest Lance** !” shouts Jeralt as he grabs his lance, and horizontally swings it at the students- easily knocking them all back.

“Ah!” they all shout as they fall back on the ground from the blow. Hearing this, Byleth and the others take notice- and look over.

“Huh? Is that Jeralt?” said Dimitri. 

“Jeralt!” said Cyril.

“But, why is he here?...” questions Byleth.

“Byleth- we gotta hi-tail it to their base” said Jeralt.

“Huh? Why is that?” asked Byleth.

“It seems that they have out-witted us at this moment… While you are wasting time battling through their wall they already have Mercedes and Ingrid heading straight for our base” said Jeralt.

“H-Huh?! Really?” asked Byleth- shocked.

“So, Ingrid  _ did _ manage to get there… I guess it was a good idea to let her go off on her own…” said Dimitri.

“She’s heading towards our base!? T-Then why aren’t you there defending it?!” asked Cyril.

“Jeritza and The Gatekeeper are on it because Seteth is hurt, and is being healing by Flayn currently” said Jeralt.

“Hehe. That’s our girl!” said Sylvain.

“So we were made to believe that they were attacking us head on- but in reality they were going to play us…” said Byleth.

“Looks like they figured out our idea…” said Dedue.

“So why should we go to their base now out of all times? Are we in trouble?” asked Cyril.

“At this point- she is either going to succeed and take our flag, or get captured. In the event that she succeeds, they are going to get back to their base faster than we can. So, we need to go” said Jeralt.

“Oh! That makes sense!” said Cyril.

“Uh- that won’t happen,” said Sylvain as he starts to grabs his lance in both of his hands. Suddenly, Felix strikes down some knights that were standing in his way. 

“The only way any of you will be leaving is with a sword through your neck!” said Felix as he continues to push away the knights that block his way to the side, and rushes over to Jeralt!

"F-Felix! Don't charge in by yourself!" said Dimitri. He goes to rush in after him, but before he could get any closer Cyril shoots another arrow towards Dimitri- stopping him as he strikes it away. "Agh... Curses!" shouts Dimitri. 

"Hehe! Sorry! But, my job is to make sure you stay put!" said Cyril.

"W-What?! The Professor has special instructions for you all for me?..." ponders Dimitri.

"Uh... I mean- if you want to word it like that, then yea" said Cyril.

"Ah..." said Dimitri as he blushes- which throws Cyril off. Dimitri then then turns over to see Byleth fighting with Dedue and Sylvain, and instead attempts to go over to thwart them. However, Cyril once again shoots another arrow towards him.

"Damn it! Is that all you are good at doing?!" asked Dimitri.

"Archers are good for striking through defenses- and causing disruption. If you are in a bind because of me, then I am playing my part! I'm gonna stop you!" said Cyril.

"H-Huh?! Then let's see you do that!" said Dimitri. Suddenly, knights that are on Byleth's side start to close in- cutting off Dimitri from Felix. "This will not stop someone soon to take the throne of The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. I will fight you all, and still triumph for the Professor's sake!" Dimitri continues as he then turns and rushes in towards the units blocking his path...

-CHAPTER END-


	58. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Felix and Jeralt face off as Felix attempts to showcase his true talents... However, will that be his downfall?..."

“Wrath Strike!” shouts Felix as he closes in on Jeralt- striking against his lance towards the left with so much velocity sparks fly. Jeralt- stoic as ever- takes the full brunt of the attack as he guards against the attack with one hand holding his lance. Felix and Jeralt clash while the others- Dimitri, Sylvain, Dedue, Byleth, and Cyril- all battle with other students and knights, as their battles get more closer together, and increasingly more hectic.

  
  
“Oof, I felt the power coming from that one! Nice!” said Jeralt.

  
  
“Agh! Again! Wrath Strike!” shouts Felix as he attempts to come in for another attack. Spinning around, he uses the gathered up force- turning in a right-way direction- as he brings his blade once more to Jeralt- striking him from the right. As they clash for the second time Felix’s face intensifies; eagerly attempting to crash through Jeralt’s defenses. Jeralt picks up on this fact instantly.

  
  
“_When it comes to battling- he sure is persistent… Why is he trying so hard?_” thought Jeralt as he backed up from Felix, and attempted to run from him.

  
  
“Oh no you don’t!” shouted Felix as he lunged forward after Jeralt, ”Wrath Strike!” he continues as he closes in on Jeralt’s backside. Felix then spins in the air- and comes down slicing downward near Jeralt’s neck. However, Jeralt turns around, and parrys Felix’s sword- sending it upwards from the recoil.

  
  
“Try harder kid!” said Jeralt.

  
  
“Agh!” groaned Felix as his wrist vibrates from the strike Jeralt dealt him. Seeing the ferociousness, the knights and students that were closing in on both Felix and Jeralt. Seeing this, Felix turns around to his fellow Blue Lions classmates. “I-I don’t need help! I’m better off alone! Go fight the professor!” lashes out Felix- succumbing to the pressure of his fight.

  
  
“B-But, Felix! That’s Jeralt you are fighting!” said a random Blue Lion student attempting to help Felix.

  
  
“So?!” responded Felix. Hearing this, Jeralt sighs.

  
  
“Sometimes, your allies can be your greatest strength, young warrior” said Jeralt- feeling disappointed by his words. However, as Jeralt sees knights closing in to fight Felix, he motions for them to stop charging forward, and instead head elsewhere, “However… I understand where he is coming from”.

  
  
“Shut up!” said Felix as he rushes towards Jeraly once more, “Wrath Strike!” Felix continues as he jumps in the air to crash down with another attack.

“_ This is the fourth time he has done this move… If he keeps this up… _” thought Jeralt as he attempts to analyze the durability of Felix’s weapon. Suddenly, Jeralt sees another student appear behind Felix.

“Well you aren’t going to fight Sir Jeralt all by yourself! Hya!” shouted a Blue Lions student as he throws his Short Axe towards Jeralt. Flying past Felix’s face, he yells- seeing someone jump into his fight.

  
  
“I _said_ I’m better off alone!” shouted Felix.

  
  
“Hmph!” said Jeralt- smirking. He grabs the short axe straight out of the air- shocking most of the Blue Lions students around him. Jeralt then spins around, and as he faces Felix and the other students he has a determined face donned on. “**Smash**!” shouts Jeralt as he comes in from the right- striking Felix towards the left. Fearing what Jeralt can do with an axe, Felix instinctively guards with his sword pointed down. The force from the Art sends Felix airborne as he tries to take the blow full on.

“Ahh!” yells Felix as he shuts one eye from the pain against his shoulder. 

“H-He knows axe arts as well?!” says one Blue Lions student watching. Jeralt then chuckles as he looks over to the student.

“I’m a knight; you never know what we can pull out!” says Jeralt. However, as he turns back to Felix, Jeralt notices one thing after his attack connects that catches his attention- the blow cracked Felix’s sword slightly!

  
  
“_I knew it… He is overusing that weapon; it can not withstand all that he is doing with it… Is he not thinking?!_” thought Keralt. As Felix lands, he turns angrily towards his fellow classmates.

  
  
“See!? You just gave him another weapon! What were you thinking?!” asked Felix.

“Well- surely not that he would catch it!” responds the Blue Lions student that threw the axe.

“Whatever! Wrath Strike!” said Felix as he once again goes in for another attack. As Felix jumps, Jeralt can feel a mass of energy swell up inside of Felix.

“_ A Critical Hit? No… His Crest activating?... Or his Ability?... It could be any of them! _” thought Jeralt- attempting to analyze where the sudden increase of power might be stemming from. For a split moment, he thought to side-step out of the way of the strike; but for some reason- perhaps from an inner feeling of pride- he instead widened his stance, and uses both the lance and short axe to guard. The Wrath Strike connects with both Jeralt’s weapons- causing Jeralt to be pushes back as the force vibrates through his weapons.

“Agh… That one was good… If every strike was like that- then maybe we could be talking!” said Jeralt- taunting Felix.

“Then I will increase my power tenfold! Don’t regret what you asked for!” said Felix as he charges in once more.

“Here- trade ‘ya!” said Jeralt as he chucks his lance forward. 

“Ah!” shotus Felix as he evades the throw. However, the unprepared students behind him were not as lucky; one student- with their shield firmly pressed against their torso- took the brunt of the attack- causing their shield to break!

“Ah!” the student shouted as they got shocked from the rupture. Despite all this chaos, Felix was unwavered in his gaze on Jeralt.

“Wrath Strike!” shouts Felix- once more attempting to strike Jeralt down with this attack.

“**Shove**!” shouts Jeralt as he grabs the other end of his axe with his non-wielding hand, and thrust it forward against Felix’s blade. The force from Shove pushes Felix back completely. 

“He used a non-weapon Art with an axe?!” said a Blue Lions student watching from a distance.

“You have to switch up your attacking methods; dull techniques that the enemy sees through will work less and less over time!” said Jeralt.

“Well… In that case…” Felix ponders as he readies his next attack, “Grounder!” shouts Felix- attempting to switch up his Art usage. He jumps high in the air, and comes surging down as he puts all his weight into the downward swing of the attack. As he does this, a unique energy swells up around him as his Crest activates.

“Smash!” shouts Jeralt as he swings upward. As their Arts meet, they seemingly level each other out. They struggle against each other; one trying to overpower the other. However, the blow was enough to weaken Jeralt’s stance- causing him to get shocked.

“_ Agh… This is a weaker Art I’m using- but my overall strength is higher… With all the added variables in place- I might have underestimated all that this attack could be charged with… _” thought Jeralt. This weakening in stance is due to the added velocity from Felix’s downward strike- as well as the sudden activation of his Crest’s Ability. That all was enough for Felix to make Jeralt sink in his stance- weakening the strike altogether. Seeing this work, Felix started to get invigorated.

“Ha! See?! This is my power!” shouts Felix as he backs up from Jeralt, and jumps in the sky again. “Grounder!” Felix shotus again- coming in for a repeat attack.

“_ Didn’t he heed my words when I said that repeat attacks don’t usually work?... _” thought Jeralt. Jeralt goes to guard against the attack- but the second before the attack would connect Jeralt steps to the side! 

“H-Huh?!” said Felix as he sword smacks of the ground below. Felix then lifts his blade up once more- preparing for a horizontal strike against Jeralt’s axe. However, as he strikes the axe Jeralt was holding Felix’s sword shatters! “W-What?!” shouts Felix- flabbergasted as he witnesses his blade break right before his eyes…

-CHAPTER END-


	59. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Old hatchets thought to be long buried start to resurface in-team rivalry as the weight of the game starts to get to two Garreg Mach attendees..."

“Heh… You were so worried about striking me down, that you forgot to pay attention to your weapon's durability?... Sheesh…” said Jeralt- disappointed. However, in reality, Jeralt already knew this fact of his weapon forsakenness; he merely said it to taunt Felix. As the blade shatters the force sends Felix hurling backwards.

“N-No…” said Felix- disappointed, embarrassed, and de-motivated as he starts to realize that he cannot go back and fix the simple mistake that he made. Seeing Felix defenseless, another student with a sword suddenly dives in to protect him.

“I got you, Felix!” shouted the Blue Lions student. 

“I… I don’t need saving!” said Felix- attempting to hold onto his dignity. He goes in to strike at Jeralt, but Jeralt rushes towards him- unwavered by his heroic action.

“Shove!” said Jeralt as he uses his bare palm to force the student backwards.

“Ah!” the Blue Lions student shouts as he is hurled backwards- towards Felix. Felix, witnessing this student attempt to fight Jeralt infuriates him.

“S-Stop!” shouts Felix. The student manages to connect with the floor, and charges forward again.

“Hya!!!” the Blue Lions student screams as he makes a second attempt to strike Jeralt. However, as he does so, Felix charges right behind him. 

“W-Wrath Strike!” the student yells as he attempts to strike at Jeralt with an Art. The student jumps in the air as he prepares the Art, but as Jeralt jumps to meet him he swings his axe- completely parrysing the Art altogether from the student! The student falls back towards Felix, and as he sees this Felix forms a plan.

“**Swap**!” says Felix- as he then grabs the falling student, and instantly switches spots with him. In that same motion, he grabs the students sword that rests loosely in his hands- and turns to face Jeralt. Felix then spins in the air continuously- attempting to build up force energy using acceleration. “Grounder!” shotus Felix as he smacks down on Jeralt’s axe- causing him to unhand it as it hurls downward from the force of Grounder!

“S-Shit!” said Jeralt. Suddenly, Felix turns once more- using the force still remaining from his continuous spins- and kicks Jeralt in the chest! This sends Jeralt backwards as he falls, while Felix- feeling a bit satisfied- glides gently down to the surface.

“Yeah!” Felix shouts- as his attack manages to land on Jeralt. However as Jeralt falls, a smirk dons on his face.

“It’s not over yet! Knights!” said Jeralt as he looks down below.

“Right!” says a group of knights as they charge forward towards the students. Felix, unsure of what the command entails, steels himself as he touches ground. Suddenly, a knight runs towards the point where Jeralt would land, and just before Jeralt touches ground himself he grabs onto the back of the knight’s armor.

“**Reposition**!” shouts Jeralt as he instantly moves the ally knight behind him- using the force of pushing the knight behind him to propel forward at a great speed! 

“A-Ah!” shouts the knight as he goes hurling backwards- bracing himself for the fall as this maneuver was pre-planned. Jeralt goes hurling towards Felix midair as he drops the axe- and reaches out his hands. As Jeralt flies through the air, other Seiros Knights, Blue Lions students, Byleth, Cyril, Dedue, Sylvain, and Dimitri all look over in awe. Felix, quick-thinking on how to retaliate in the moment, readies himself.

“W-Wrath Strike!” shouts Felix as he grips his sword tightly, and goes to swing horizontally at Jeralt; however, Jeralt acrobatically evades the strike altogether as he lands behind Felix! Jeralt then grabs his lance that rests on the floor conveniently besides him.

“Tempest Lance!” said Jeralt as he spins around- creating centripetal force that winds up a cyclone that pushes all surrounding units away from him- including Felix. 

“Ah!!!” they all scream as they are blown away. Jeralt then spins the lance in between his hands as he chuckles.

“You know- I’m having more fun with this training than I thought I would! I guess Byleth had a good idea-” said Jeralt as he quickly cuts himself off to guard his blind-spot against a lance strike from his back. As Jeralt turns his head to see who attempted to strike his blind-spot, it is none other than Dimitri! As Felix gets up from the ground he sees Dimitri above Jeralt as he attempted to strike in midair.

“D-Dimitri!...” said Felix as he attempts to get up, “G-Go fight your own battle!”. Dimitri then uses Jeralt’s lane as a footing- and jumps off; spinning in the air towards Felix.

“This is _ no _ time to be acting idle in a _ group _ training exercise Felix!” said Dimitri as he lands, “Plus- Cyril was more or less keeping me from escaping- but he is unable to keep up with my speed”.

“*pant* *pant* I sure had you in a bind the last couple minutes though!...” said Cyril as he hurries over- chasing Dimitri, “that is what a hunter does; you never give up stalking your prey!”.

“And this lead you to join our fight; good” said Jeralt as he backs up near Cyril.

“Dimitri… I do not need your help…” said Felix as he slightly turns away from Dimitri- blushing slightly from embarrassment.

“My help has nothing to do with your inability to handle it yourself- but this is the second time you tried to fight a strong enemy all my yourself with _ no _ assistance! You still have not recovered from your fight with Jeritza because you turned down Mercedes’ healing!” said Dimitri.

“I used a vulnerary earlier…” said Felix. 

“Agh! You are not getting the point! As House Leader- I need to see that you are good, so that we can work as a team to win this! Stop being so difficult!” said Dimitri.

“Difficult?! What’s difficult is having a leader that has been in mental distress over our Professor leaving class for only _ two _ days!” responded Felix. 

“W-What?!” said Dimitri as his faces gets beat red, “I have not!...” he continues.

“Please… As if the Professor feels the same way about you with their track record…” said Felix.

“E-Excuse me!? What on earth do you mean!?” asked Dimitri.

“Agh- forget it; I don’t even fucking care anyways!” says Felix as he continues to lash out on Dimitri. All while this happens, the other Blue Lions students, knights, Cyril, and Jeralt all stand there- unsure of what to do.

“I… Feel like I just walked into something I don’t understand at all…” said Cyril.

“Me too kid… Me too…” responded Jeralt.

“If you don’t care- then shut up about things you couldn’t _ ever _ understand!” said Dimitri.

“Really? What don’t I understand?” asked Felix.

“The bond shared between someone that truly sees it for you, and pushes you; you do everything by your lonesome that you have no idea what it feels like to keep fighting for someone else. You are stone hearted!” said Dimitri. Suddenly, Felix grabs Dimitri’s collar.

“You know _ nothing _ of how I feel; you better watch what you say!” said Felix.

“But I care how everyone feels in my House! I am doing everything for the sake of _ our _ future! You do everything for you! You are like Edelgard! Join the fucking Black Eagles if you are gonna keep this shit up!” said Dimitri- getting increasingly annoyed. Hearing this, Felix scoffs.

“I’d rather continue gouging my ears out- listening to _ you _ wine about the Professor through the dorm walls- then be anywhere _ near _ that maniac. Please; don’t make me choose the lesser of two annoyances” said Felix. 

“Agh! I’ve had it with you!” said Dimitri as he pushes Felix!!!

-CHAPTER END-


	60. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stoic warriors setting aside differences for a common goal is a sight often overlooked; for the pride that they hold, they bare through their personal strife"

“W-Woah!” shouts Cyril- taken back by what he is seeing. 

“H-Hey! You are suppose to be fighting  _ us _ \- not each other…?” said Jeralt- unsure of what to do in this moment. 

Felix- thrown off by Dimitri pushing him- almost falls to the floor. Felix almost didn’t want to believe what he just did- but as he fully comes around to what Dimitri did- he gets enraged.

“D-Don’t you  _ ever _ fucking hit me!” shouts Felix as he goes towards Dimitri- and punches him in the jaw! Dimitri’s blood spits out- leaking slightly on the ground below

“Hey! Knock it off!” shouts Jeralt- attempting to be the mediator in this. Dimitri feels his mouth- and as he looks down to see the blood, he gets angered.

“You bastard!” shouts Dimitri.

“Don’t fucking start! You pushed me first! Over the Professor?! Really!?” exclaimed Felix. In this moment- Felix felt two differing emotions; on one hand, he was a bit disappointed at himself that he let Dimitri get to him- as he normally does well at keeping his cool, however- on the other hand- he was more annoyed at Byleth for bringing them both to this boiling point because this is all related to them. Felix momentarily attempts to come down from his anger high; realizing the fault in his actions at the moment, and where it is truly directed at. Felix wasn’t that annoyed at Dimitri as he was the Professor; however, Dimitri still annoys him a lot. Felix then clenches his fists; attempting to bare his anger down. However- this became hard as Dimitri didn’t let up.

“I don’t know where all of this is coming from- but if you have all of this time to focus on what I am doing, then you clearly aren’t focused on yourself much” said Dimitri.

“W-What? I’m  _ not _ focused on you! You are distracting me away from training  _ and _ studying! Get a life!” said Felix.

“Oh- you are gonna regret  _ all _ that you are saying to me once I take the Faerghus throne!” said Dimitri. Felix then laughs from shock of hearing Dimitri’s pitiful words.

“Oh, shut up! You can’t even take The Professor being  _ one _ class room over from us; the fuck am I gonna be worried about _ you _ once you take throne? Actually- now that you say it- I might  _ have _ to be with your track record!” said Felix. As Felix says this, various Blue Lions students start to gasp and ‘Ooo’ as they are taken back by Felix’s words.

“W-Why you!... Go fall in a ditch somewhere!” said Dimitri.

“Heh. If I do- maybe I’ll find  _ you _ there since you are so beneath me right now!” said Felix.

“Damn…” said Cyril- feeling the scar from Felix’s words. Suddenly, as Cyril is captivated by Dimitri and Felix’s argument- he feels Jeralt nudge his side. As he looks over, he sees Jeralt point towards Byleth, and nods. “Huh? O-Oh!… Gotcha...” Cyril continues.

“I apologize for wanting the best for our House! It is why I campaigned for the Professor to join our House in the first place!” said Dimitri.

“And we learned some nice lessons thus far- still doesn’t excuse you for being an uptight asshole about this shit” responded Felix.

“I am  _ not _ a tight ass!” said Dimitri.

“H-Huh?...” said Felix.

“Agh! I-I mean... Like I am not high strung, or however you wanna say it!... N-Not that my ass is tight- although, I do lots of squats…” says Dimitri.

“D-Dimitri! Felix! Cyril and Sir Jeralt are getting away!” shouts a random Blue Lions student. 

“H-Huh?!” says a confused Dimitri and Felix. Dimitri and Felix then come out of their argument to peer over to see Jeralt and Cyril booking it for Byleth’s location! 

“Sorry! Would like to stay around- but you are enemies! So, see ‘ya!” said Cyril. As Cyril and Jeralt scurry away, Felix grunts.

“Hey! Damn it! See?! You always distract me!” shouts Felix as he turns back to Dimitri.

“Agh!... I-I apologize…” said Dimitri- feeling guilty.

“Grr! Whatever! Let’s just bury this hatchet for now- and let’s go!” said Felix.

“R-Right! Let’s go!” said Dimitri as he and Felix chase after Jeralt and Cyril…

*****

Two more minutes have passed since Felix and Jeralt’s battle was disrupted by Dimitri and Cyril; as Jeralt and Cyril make way for Byleth and company, the tension rises as they are soon pursued by Dimitri and Felix. Rushing forward, Jeralt and Cyril continue to make way towards Byleth in haste. 

“Byleth! Let’s go!” said Jeralt. Byleth then looks over to Jeralt approach.

“S-Sorry- these students are more of an issue than I initially thought!” said Byleth as he backs up from Dedue and Sylvain. Sylvain then lunges forward with his lance in hand. 

“Sorry, Professor! Gonna have to try harder than that to get through us!” said Sylvain as he readies his battle stance, “Tempest Lance!” shouts Sylvain as he prepares to strike Byleth.

“Woah!” says Byleth as he ducks under the attack. 

“Dang it! I keep missing!” said Sylvain.

“I got your back, Sylvain” said Dedue as he swerves around Sylvain and readies his axe and shield, “Smash!” Dedue chants as he condenses energy into his axe. Byleth places their sword over them- preparing to guard against the blow. Dedue crashes down on Byleth- creating a force below Byleth that shakes the ground.

“D-Damn… You are so strong, Dedue” said Byleth as they clash with Dedue’s art. Despite the skill level of the Art, Dedue’s power was still a shock to Byleth. 

“I appreciate it Professor- but your kind words will not deter me on the battle! You are an enemy!” said Dedue- taking the game a bit too seriously.

“Uh… Well, I was just saying that… But, okay…” said Byleth as they struggle with Dedue.

“Alright! Thanks, Dedue! Hang ‘em right there! Ha!” shouts Sylvain as they jab their lance forwards at Byleth. Seeing Sylvain come towards them, Byleth starts to panic.

“ _ C-Crap! I can’t evade that attack! _ ” thought Byleth.

“ _ W-Well, you better do something- or you are about to be bleeding out from your liver! _ ” said Sothis within Byleth’s mind.

“Professor! Incoming!” shouted Cyril as he readies an arrow, and fries it towards Sylvain. As they hear Cyril’s call, it distracts Dedue and Sylvain- just enough for Byleth to be able to jumps backwards away from Dedue to move out of the way of its fire. Seeing the arrow come in from the corner of their eye, Sylvain turns around to evade it- causing them to move away from Byleth in turn.

“Try again!” said Sylvain as he deflects the arrow off his lance.

“Damn it!” said Cyril as he goes to ready another arrow.

“No worries Cryril- it helped me out nonetheless” said Byleth.

“Hehe, really? Then let’s keep that up!” said Cyril as he blushes slightly. As Dimitri and Felix start to take up Jeralt and Cyril’s rear, they both start to get irritated.

“Dedue! Sylvain! Stop them! Blue Lions and Seiros Knight units, fall in!” shouts Dimitri to his fellow Housemates around him.

“Right!” they all shouted in turn as they all start to converge on Byleth, Cyril, and Jeralt.

“Gotcha!” said Sylvain as he runs forward to Byleth.

“On it!” said Dedue afterward- following straight behind Sylvain’s action.

“Uh oh… This just got more tricky…” said Cyril.

“Right…” said Jeralt- seeing the issue they are all in.

“Don’t err just yet!” shouts Byleth- attempting to keep face in front of the units around them. Hearing this motivated Cyril slightly, and causes other knight units to rally in shouts as they converged with the other enemies falling in towards Byleth, Cyril, and Jeralt. Seeing the shift on both sides play out, Jeralt starts to chuckle to himself.

“This is getting interesting- no doubt…” Jeralt says to himself. As this all happens, Felix starts to hum to himself.

“Going back to basics with a surrounding rout formation… Good idea… We can cage them in!” said Felix. Hearing this, Dimitri starts to smirk.

“Thank you. We have to keep morale up- while also continuously changing our battle strategy when things do not work! We got this team!” says Dimitri. Feelingly slightly motivated from Dimitri’s change of strategy- and clearing his head to focus on the issue at hand, Felix then starts to chuckle to himself- feeling a bit silly for even getting worked up in the first place. In truth, for the last couple of minutes, he had been so caught up on Jeritza’s comments- and his inability to best him- as well as his bad decision making when fighting Jeralt that he lost the sportsmanship and conductivity standard he typically operates on. In a strange twist of mental events within Felix’s mind, Dimitri’s words shift him ever so slightly back on track- allowing him to don his game face that he mistakenly misplaced.

“Right- let’s win this!” said Felix.

-CHAPTER END-


	61. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When faced with a blockade of the enemy team, Byleth starts to think of unorthodox ways on how to proceed further..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -1/1/2020-  
"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! We are back with daily uploads as promised! For the month of January I will be uploading chapters DAILY until further notice! Let's see how this uncanny bout between faculty and students unfolds..." - @Sonicravenx.

As the Blue Lions units approach the group from every surrounding side, Cyril starts to get nervous. Suddenly, as he sees a chance to break through defenses, Cyril fires another arrow towards Dedue and Sylvain. As the arrow travels towards Dedue and Sylvain, Dedue raises his shield to block against it. 

“That will not work” said Dedue.

“Agh! Sylvain and Dimitri both are too quick for me to hit, and Dedue has his stupid shield!” said Cyril.

“Then let’s do something about that,” said Jeralt as he grips his lance tighter in both of his hands, and charges straight for Dedue and Sylvain. Dedue, seeing Jeralt charge for him, widens his stance and moves in front of Sylvain. 

“Sylvain- preserve your strength” said Dedue.

“Huh? Well, okay” said Sylvain- going along with Dedue’s protection. As this happens, Byleth watches from a distance as Jeralt approaches- and starts to think to themself. 

“ _ Dedue is causing us the most trouble in advancing… That shield needs to go… _ ” thought Byleth to themselves as they attempt to contemplate a plan. They then look backwards towards Dimitri and Felix. “ _ Agh… They are ganging up on our rear… _ ” they continued to think. 

“Byleth! Look alive!” shouts Jeralt.

“H-Huh? Right!” said Byleth- as they momentarily zone out. Suddenly, Byleth then looks over to Jeralt and gets an idea. “Jeralt! Throw me!” Byleth continued. 

“Throw you?” asked a confused Jeralt. Suddenly, Byleth hears a confused groan within their mind.

“ _ Huh? Throw you… Don’t tell me… You are going over their heads?! _ ” asked Sothis. As Byleth hears this, they smirk.

“ _ Jeralt inspired me… _ ” thought Byleth. They then reach out their right hand towards Jeralt, and gestures their head forward towards Dedue. Suddenly, Jeralt understood what they wanted to accomplish.

“I see… Don’t come whining to me if I pull too hard!” said Jeralt. Jeralt then stabs his lance into the ground. Afterwards, he then reaches out and grabs Byleth’s hand, and Byleth grabbed ahold of Jeralt’s in turn- holding onto their one hand with both. Jeralt then slides a head of Byleth- positioning himself in between them and Dedue. Jeralt then grabs ahold with his other hand as he lowers his stance. Suddenly, they clench down on Byleth’s hands. “Reposition!” Jeralt shouts as he pulls Byleth behind them with great force- causing him to go flying backwards and Byleth to go flying forwards towards Dedue!

“W-Woah!” shouts Cyril- flabbergasted by what he sees happen.

In this attempt, Jeralt’s intention is actually the opposite of how he used it last time; with the knight, he used the knight’s repositioning force to propel themselves forward, however Jeralt used their own repositioning force to propel Byleth. This action- when broken down- would be akin to pushing off of someone, and using that small exchange in energy to leap ahead; in this regard, it sent Byleth hurling over Dedue’s head- to far for him to reach for.

“N-No!” shouted Dedue.

“G-Get them!” yelled Dimitri as he sees Byleth spiral in the air. 

Byleth, focusing their vision in front of them, then sees incoming students approaching. Quick thinking, they start to use the student’s chests as footing; bouncing off of them- causing them to fall to the ground in turn- as they hop across the onslaught sea of units. Sylvain, oddly enough, freezes in his tracks momentarily; unsure of how he could possibly stop Byleth with the amount of distance between them. However, as Dedue looks over to Sylvain- and then Byleth- he then attempts to chase after Byleth; feeling embarrassed that they let Byleth pass them. Sylvain watches as Dedue runs off, and as he attempts to run after Byleth with him he soon is distracted by Jeralt hitting the floor; watching him spiral out on the floor towards Dimitri and Felix.

“S-Shoot! Where’s my lance?!” said Jeralt as he looks around. He then looks back to where he came from, and scoffs, “Agh! I set it down to fling them…” he continues. Seeing Byleth rush off, Cyril starts to smile.

“A-Awesome! Hey, Jeralt, do that to me!” says Cyril.

“Agh… No way young man!” responds Jeralt.

“You should be more careful to not disarm yourself on the battlefield!” shouts Dimitri as he and Felix steadfully approach. Hearing this, Jeralt laughs.

“Haha! Look at you trying to coach  _ me _ on warfare! You are right” said Jeralt as he regains his footing- and crouches low, “ **Bombard** !” shouts Jeralt as he lunges forward towards Dimitri and Felix with no weapon!

“W-What?!” says Dimitri who is thrown off by his actions.

“S-Shit!” says Felix sad he thinks quick to guard with his blade. Suddenly, Jeralt strikes at Felix’s blade with a solid punch- causing Felix to fly backwards. “Ahh!” Felix screams as he feels the recoil from the blow surge through his body.

“F-Felix!” shouts Dimitri as he sees Felix hurl through the air. Suddenly, before Dimitri could fully turn back around, Jeralt grabs Dimitri’s lance with the same hand he used to punch Felix- and punches Dimitri in the stomach! Dimtiri then falls down to the ground- rolling out as he feels his insides turn from being punched. Felix and Dimitri the come to a halt on the ground near.

“Agh!...” groans both Dimitri and Felix.

“Ouch!...” said Cyril- closing one eyes and imagining just how painful that must be for the two.

“Hm… Wonder if I over did it… Oh well” said Jeralt as he continues to run towards Byleth’s direction. “Come, Cyril!” he continues.

“Right behind ‘ya!” responds Cyril. Sylvain, watching from afar, starts to panic slightly from seeing Dimitri and Felix on the floor.

“D-Dimitri and Felix are down!” shouts Sylvain- so the other units on his side can be made aware- as he looks over to his two allies struggling on the floor.

“D-Don’t worry about us… Stop the Professor!...” muttered Dimitri.

“Y-Yea… Agh… W-Why are you even still here just fuckin’ watching us?!” questioned Felix. Sylvain then gets shocked by Felix’s response to him- not even realizing he has not moved yet.

“W-Wha-?!.... Agh! Get outta your head, Sylvain… I-I’m on it, guys!” said Sylvain as he continues to chase after them.

-CHAPTER END-


	62. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Losing sight, and gaining distance between his favorite Professor, Dimitri has to think out side of the box to get him and his team out of the corner they were just placed in..."

As they soon land on the floor- somersaulting as they get on their feet- Byleth then looks back towards the other Blue Lions students behind them as they create more distance between them. They look back to notice that Sylvain, Dedue, Jeralt, and Cyril are running in the same direction. Dedue looks behind him as he realized that they are being followed by Jeralt and Cyril. He starts to get angered- as if he goes to stop them from following them then they widen the distance between them and Byleth.

“Can someone apprehend those two behind us? Anyone?!” asked Dedue, calling to any Blue Lions student that is around them. 

“S-Sorry! We are on it!” shouted a random Blue Lions student as they begin to ready their bows, and unsheathe their blades.

“Dedue, I can stop and try and block their path…” said Sylvain as he catches up. They both then look back to see Blue Lions students converging on Jeralt and Cyril. However, Jeralt grabs his lance in hand, and slashes most of them away- while Cyril maneuvers around them as he uses his size to his advantage. Seeing the other students not be able to do much to stop the duo- Dedue sighs.

“Sylvain- with all due respect- if both Dimitri and Felix struggled to fight against Jeralt, then I question what you could really do in this moment” said Dedue.

“W-What?! What is that supposed to mean!?” asked Sylvain.

“It _ means _ that stopping them is useless if that only means that you are more hurt and unable to continue fighting” said Dedue.

“So… What should we do?! Just keep going towards base, and apprehend them there?” asked Dedue.

“I… I do not know” responded Dedue.

“ We should be stopping them before that!” proclaimed Sylvain.

“You are right, but with the Professor ahead of us- I’m not sure if the best action is to stop and be a wall, or run and be there with Ashe and Annette” said Dedue.

“Agh…” said Sylvain. He then looks over to Dimitri and Felix- who by now have gotten up and continued to run after the group as well. “If we wall them- even if for a second, then Dimitri and Felix can join in since they are behind us. Or- since we probably can’t stop them- we can make sure we wall them from their own base!”.

“Hm… That could work…” said Dedue. Suddenly, Dedue starts to run slower as he looks at Jeralt and Cyril- and Sylvain follows suit afterwards. Seeing this, Jeralt starts to get worried.

“What are they doing?” asked Felix.

“I told them to run!” said Dimitri.

“Why are they… Ah- I get it” said Jeralt.

“Huh? What?” asked Cyril.

“In the same way how I ran off from Seteth and the others- despite Ingrid steadily approaching ours, the best bet would be to prepare for the potential inevitable that their flag might be taken too” said Jeralt.

“Oh… So have they given up?” asked Cyril.

“Who knows... Cyril- instead, I’m gonna fling you” said Jeralt.

"Huh? R-Really?! Yes!” said Cyril. Jeralt then places his lance firmly on his back so it will not go anywhere, and grabs Cyril- who places his bow on his. 

“I won’t put as much power into it- but it still might hurt” said Jeralt. 

“Who cares! Do it! Do it!” said Cyril- gitty like a little child. Jeralt then does the same motion as he did with Byleth with Cyril; coming ahead of him- turning his back to Byleth’s in direction.

“Alright! Here I go! Reposition!” shouts Jeralt as he soon flings Cyril into the air!

“Woooohooo- Ow ow ow ow ow!” shouted an airborne Cyril as he starts to feel the recoil on his arm joints, “Ah! This is cool- but _ damn _ my arms hurt!!!” he continued.

“What did I tell ‘ya kid?” said Jeralt with a smirk.

“W-What?! Why is he flinging _ him _?” asked Sylvain as he looks forward.

“Because if you are gonna wall us- then I am perfectly fine taking all four of you on at once as he joins the Professor!” said Jeralt.

“Agh…” said Dedue- as he realizes they realized their plan.

“And you send the boy over?...” questioned Sylvain.

“Don’t underestimate your enemies” said Jeralt.

“A wall you say?... I see…” said Felix. 

“H-Huh?...” questioned Dimitri. Suddenly, Dimitri catches on too to what Jeralt is setting up for their team back at base- and gets extremely worried. “Wait! B-But, we cannot just let Ashe and Annette be sitting ducks to an incoming base raid involving the Professor!” continued Dimitri.

“So what should we do?...” asked Sylvain. Suddenly, an idea pops into Dimitri’s head.

“Blue Lions! Let’s hold down this middle ground area. Those who are still chasing the Professor- follow them to base alongside me!” said Dimitri as he continues to run.

“Huh? And what about us?” asked Felix. Dimitri then scoffs.

“Do what you want; I assumed you wanted to still test your fruitless bravado- and stay to fight Sir Jeralt. Whether you follow me or not- I do not care; however, I think following Dedue and Sylvain’s actions as well as doing what I initially called out- which is to chase the Professor- are both things we should do. However the result, _ I _ am going to the Professor” said Dimitri as he runs towards Jeralt.

“Fruitless? I was getting somewhere with my fight! Agh!… Whatever…” responded Felix.

“And what makes you think that I am going to let you pass so easily?” asked Jeralt.

“You _ will _ because of this! **Shatter Slash**!” shouts Dimitri has he gathers energy into his lance, and prepares to smash it into Jeralt as he jumps and swings his lance vertically downward onto him

“Oh! If that’s the case- Tempest Lance!” shouts Jeralt as he swings his own lance in an attempt to clash with Dimitri with an upward horizontal swing. Feeling the power difference between them, Dimitri starts to struggle- believing that Jeralt will overpower him, and Jeralt felt the same as he started to push back against the airborne Dimitri. In a sudden turn of events, Dimitri started to shift his weight- placing his legs overhead of Jeralt’s body, and re-angled his arms.

“Ha!” Jeralt shouted as he commenced pushing back Dimitri with the power of Shatter Slash; as he did so, it sent Dimitri upwards! However, because of Dimitri’s angling of his body, when Jeralt propelled him skyward Dimitri used this power to alter his trajectory behind Jeralt; so, instead of him being sent backwards- he was sent forwards in a spinning motion! 

“Y-Yes, it worked!” cheered Dimitri- rolling out in the sky above the crowd of units’ heads, Jeralt turns around so see Dimitri- and starts to panic.

“Agh! That cunning, blonde-haired lion… He took the idea of using someone else to propel you forward- like I was doing using other units. However, to use someone else's attack as force…” said Jeralt to himself- in slight awe of Dimitri's thinking. As Dimitri lands, he runs forward after Cyril.

“I have to make sure Ashe and Annette don’t get routed. You all man this area- _ don’t _ let any enemies through!” shouts Dimitri.

“Will do, Prince Dimitri!” said Dedue as he holds his front. Sylvain and Felix then follow suit, and charge towards Jeralt.

“Hold down this area, men!” shouts Sylvain.

“Right!” shouts a hoard of men as they soon charge towards Jeralt. 

“Alright- let’s do this!” said Jeralt as he readies his lance, and charges forward.

-CHAPTER END-


	63. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Byleth's team is not out of the clear just yet, as the enemy team still is closing well in on their base! Cutting over to an uncanny duo, defeat lingers int he wind for them!"

_ 4 minutes later, and back with Jeritza and The Gatekeeper as they pursue the Blue Lions approaching their base… _

“Oh no! They are getting close to our handkerchief, Sir!” said The Gatekeeper as he approaches their base with Jeritza- who avidly rushes forward after Ingrid and Mercedes who currently are flying through the air on Ingrid’s pegasus. Jeritza, hearing The Gatekeeper’s comments, sighs in disappointment.

“Agh, It sounds so silly when you say it…” said Jeritza.

“Well, I don’t know how else you want me to put it!” says The Gatekeeper.

“… Just move- less talking!” said Jeritza as he hurries past The Gatekeeper, “Men! Stop them! What are you doing?” he gestures to the knights guarding base.

“Sir! They are flying! We are trying our hardest to strike them down!” shouts a knight as he readies his arrow alongside other knights that do the same thing. 

“Well, try harder!” shouts Jeritza. Other knights attempt to shoot arrows and magic towards Ingrid and Mercedes airborne in the air- but as they attempt to Ingrid manages to evade the attacks as she gets closer to the pole that holds the enemy handkerchief. 

“Agh! Mercedes! I’m going to close in on the pole! I want you to try and reach for the flag!” said Ingrid as she lowers herself on the pegasus’s back.

“M-Me?” questioned Mercedes.

“My hands are tied trying to steer! Can you do it?” asked Ingrid.

“Y-Yes!” said Mercedes. Suddenly, an arrow flies towards her. Veering away, Ingrid circles around the pole as she tries to inch closer and closer towards it. “I’m going to lean in; when you have the change- grab it!”.

“I will” responds Mercedes.

“Not if I have anything to say about it!” says Jeritza as she reaches the base of the pole, and commences to run upwards alongside it! Seeing this spectacle of physical capability amazes the other knights- especially The Gatekeeper.

“W-Woah!... How is he able to do that! He’s not even holding onto it!” responds The Gatekeeper. Jeritza, hearing his comments, scoffs.

“I don’t need fanfare- I need men that actually do what they need to do- and pull their own weight. Suddenly, The Gatekeeper stops in his tracks.

“Grr… Fine then!” says The Gatekeeper as he starts to run off in another direction.

As Jeritza climbs, in that moment, his determination stemmed from many factions in his mind; in correlation to the handkerchief itself, he had realized the simplicity of how they can take it- and the small window that he has to prevent that. Specifically, the handkerchief is situated to the pole by a simple knot; as such, it could easily be undone by anyone. With all of this in mind, Jeritza knew that he had to reach his own handkerchief before Mercedes even has the change to grab ahold, and that if he did not then his team would be detrimentally at a loss as none of them could keep up with a pegasus on foot.

“Don’t think that I would be thrown off so or apprehended by a bunch of flying horses!” said Jeritza as he grabbed ahold of the pole, and propels himself upward at a quicker pace.

“Mercedes! Quick!” said Ingrid as she leans in moreso. Mercedes then reached out her arm.

“I got it! Just… A little… Further!” said Mercedes as she attempts to grab ahold of the handkerchief. Then, almost at the same time, Jeritza and Mercedes both grab ahold of the handkerchief with one of their hands! 

“Yes! Mercedes take it!” shouts Ingrid.

“Agh!” says Mercedes as she clenched her fists down, and attempts to draw back her arm to undo the handkerchief.

“Damn it! I was too slow…” said Jeritza as he spares no effort pull back; effectively entering a type of struggle war with Mercedes to not have the handkerchief united. Then, a delicate battle ensues between the three in the course of a couple of seconds; on one hand, Mercedes has to pull with all her might to undo the handkerchief in such a way that it allows itself to untie- while Ingrid attempts to fly so steady that Mercedes can do so in a very quick moment. While at the same time, Jeritza has to hold onto the pole and handkerchief with such substantial might that he isn’t wavered by the opposing force- or is shaken by the rope burn and wood scraping feeling that he feels on his hands. Suddenly, the handkerchief becomes undone! “No!” shouts Jeritza as he then holds onto the pole with his feet, and uses both of his hands to hold onto the now airborne handkerchief. 

“That’s it! Keep going Mercedes! Pull him off of it!” shouts Ingrid as she starts to spin around the pole- causing chafing to happen on Jeritza’s legs as he attempts to not fall off.

“_ Agh!... I can’t let go of the handkerchief- but if I don’t I risk falling in a similar fashion to Seteth… _” thought Jeritza in this moment. He looks into Mercedes’ eyes through his mask, and sees her determination to not fail for his team. Suddenly, this wavers his grip of so slightly; enough for Mercedes to slip some of handkerchief out of Jeritza’s hand, and slightly undone on the pole. Suddenly, he comes back to his senses. “S-Shit!...” shouts Jeritza as he attempts to pull on the handkerchief- tightening the knot. Ingrid, determinate as ever, then starts to swing around moreso.

“Damn! I can’t shake him! Mercedes! Watch your head- I’m gotta strike him!” says Ingrid as she readies her won lance. Jeritza then looks over to Ingrid.

“D-Don’t think I am out of the count just yet!” shouts Jeritza as he takes one hand off the handkerchief,and reaches for Mercedes’ tome! 

“W-What?!” questions Mercedes as she sees this happen.

“A Risky move! M-Mercedes! Let go!” proclaims Ingrid. Suddenly, Mercedes turns to Ingrid.

“Why? I have the flag in my hands, and he’s holding on with one hand! If I just hold on- and you pull away- we might have it!” responds Mercedes.

“And risk you getting shot by a magic spell point blank! Hell no!” shouts Ingrid. Hearing this causes Mercedes to blush, and looks to Jeritza once more.

“Agh…” says Mercedes. Internally, she is conflicted; with her want to protect herself and follow Ingrid’ requests, but her want to prove herself and keep holding on- knowing that if she waits it out long enough that she can do it. Conflicted, she attempts to hold on a bit longer. In this same moment, Jeritza opens up the tome, and energy starts to swell around him.

“Let go!” shouts Ingrid. Jeritza looks at Mercedes as he holds up the book- but sucks his teeth as he stares into her eyes once more; feeling her unwavering determination to best him.

“_ Agh… Why am I hesitant on performing this… _” thinks Jeritza in this moment. Suddenly, a sound in the distance takes all of their attention.

“Aaaaaaaaa-AHHHGH!!!” screams The Gatekeeper as he travels through the air- soaring directly towards Jeritza, Ingrid, and Mercedes on his own pegasus!

-CHAPTER END-


	64. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "An unexpected chariot rushes into the fight! Is Ingrid and Mercedes cornered?!"

“W-What?!” says a shocked Jeritza.

“Oh, shit!” says Ingrid. Mercedes then gasps loudly.

“I questioned this when I saw Seteth not mounted, but they have units other than Seteth that can ride?!” questions Mercedes.

“N-No! At least not me! I can’t fly this thing! Watch out!!!” shouts The Gatekeeper as he glides straight towards them.

“H-He’s not slowing down… M-Mercedes! Let go!” shouts Ingrid.

“H-Huh?!” questions Mercedes- caught up in the moment.

“This idiot!” shouts Jeritza as he pulls on the handkerchief- causing Mercedes to let go!

“N-No! Shouts Mercedes. Suddenly, before she could retaliate and grab ahold once more, The Gatekeeper collides with Ingrid- knocking her and Mercedes off of their pegasus, and towards the ground!

“Ahh!!!” The Gatekeeper, Ingrid, and Mercedes shouts as they all freefall in the air. Jeritza, completely taken aback by The Gatekeepers actions- and seeing Mercedes and Ingrid fall- is quite frankly completely thrown off in the moment on what to do. However, he looks to the handkerchief in this hand, and sighs.

“Here we go” says Jeritza as he jumps off the pole himself, and dives fast towards the falling units; grabbing ahold of Mercedes first and only. 

“H-Huh?!” says a shocked Mercedes. Jeritza then scoffs.

“Unless you want to be mush on the ground- you are gonna hold on” says Jeritza.

“O-Okay!” responds Mercedes.

“W-What about us?!” shouts Ingrid.

“Y-Yea!” says The Gatekeeper.

“Hands are full. Use your pegasus- or something. Better figure it out quick” responds Jeritza as he turns over- his back facing the ground- prepared to take the fall for Mercedes. The Gatekeeper then looks below- and sees the ground approaching them quickly.

“Crap! Break fall everybody!!!” shouts The Gatekeeper. They all the brace themselves, and fall straight to the ground together...

*****

Jeritza, Mercedes, Ingrid, and The Gatekeeper all crash to the ground with a great thud; a cloud of dirt rose skyward- towering well over the sight of the knights surrounding them. A quick panic fell the crowd of knights as they were initially unsure of the outcome of the 4 that fell; thinking that they might be critically hurt. Suddenly, they started to rush in.

“Q-Quick! Is there any medic knights around?” asked one knight.

“Here! Coming!” said a medic knight. The dust in the air starts to disperse somewhat, and the other knights start to see the bodies still lying on the floor. Suddenly, Jeritza stands up, and holds his arms back.

“We are fine… Don’t waste your time; just man down the base incase other enemies come after us! ” said Jeritza as he climbs over Mercedes’ backside who is still laying on the floor.

“O-Oh… Okay sir? I mean- the others are still on the floor… And they look hurt” said one knight. Jeritza looks over to The Gatekeeper and Ingrid- who are both struggling to rise up alongside their fallen pegasus.

“I-I’m okay… My pegasus broke my fall… Not sure about my pegasus though…” said Ingrid as she groans.

“I-I’m okay, if anyone was wondering… My armor kinda cushioned the fall for me…” said The Gatekeeper.

“Agh, whatever…” said Jeritza as he tears off a part of his white cape, and ties it tightly around Mercedes’s hands. 

“A-Ah!” shouts Mercedes.

“M-Mercedes!... Are you okay?” asked Ingrid as she struggles to get up.

“I broke her fall, so yes” said Jeritza.

“W-Well right now- not so much… He tied me up!” said Mercedes.

“Shit... “ said Ingrid as she attempts to stand up, “I’ll save you, Mercedes! We still have a fighting chance!” she continued.

“Please do!” responded Mercedes.

“But wait- where’s the handkerchief?” asked Ingrid.

“Still where it belongs” said Jeritza as he points up. Looking up, Ingrid notices that the handkerchief\- still attached to the top of the pole.

“Agh!” said Ingrid.

“P-Please, Ingrid! Finish what we came here to do! I’m fine!” said Mercedes.

“R-Right!” shouts Ingrid as she gets on her two feet, grabs her lance that fell beside her, and starts to rush over back to the pole on a whim. However, as Ingrid runs, she starts to feel the newly gained strain on her ankle and arm- caused by the unexpected fall from the sky by The Gatekeeper. Jeritza, seeing this as he and Mercedes are also aways from the pole itself, starts to get annoyed.  
  


“Get up, knight! She’s right near you!” shouts Jeritza as he gets up off Mercedes.

“I-I’m on it!” said The Gatekeeper. The Gatekeeper then rises up, and attempts to chase Ingrid. However, he trips over his own feet- falling back to the ground. “A-Agh!” he shouts.

“Oh my god… Dreadful…” says Jeritza as he shakes his head. The Gatekeeper then groans in annoyance.

“What about _ you _? She’s tied up- you can chase too! Or, use that tome of yours already; or did you forget how to use one already?” asked The Gatekeeper. Jeritza, shocked by his response, looks over to The Gatekeeper.

“... Excuse me?” asked a flabbergasted Jeritza.

“I-I did not stutter, sir!” says The Gatekeeper. Hearing the irony in his current tone, Jeritza chuckles slightly; slight vexation growing within him- but with slight praise underneath it off from The Gatekeeper’s boldness with how he chooses to speak to him.

“Fine, smartass; I will easily deal with the issue with the tome-” said Jeritza as he suddenly realizes that the tome is not on his person- and gets slightly nervous and thrown off by it. “U-Uh…” he continues as he looks around. He notices that the tome has fallen on the ground a distance from them.

“I don’t need it” said Jeritza in a condescending way as he charges forward towards Ingrid. 

“_ Sure _ you don’t” said The Gatekeeper sarcastically as he looks around to find his axe. Thankfully, it fell near his own pegasus, and so he ventures over to go collect it so he can join Jeritza as soon as possible. As he does so, he glances over to the pegasus that lay on the ground that attempt to regain their footing. Feeling a bit sorry for them, he goes to collect his axe with slight guilt, and heads over to Jeritza.

The Gatekeeper and Jeriza soon close in on Ingrid- who is surrounded on both sides by Jeritza, The Gatekeeper, and their hoard of knights. This makes her stop in her tracks- unsure of where she should go next. Feeling ill at ease with the situation she is in, she starts to quickly run through her head all the possibilities that she has within a few seconds of time…

-CHAPTER END-


	65. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When it looks like all are odds against you, and all hope for victory is gone, will you fold under the pressure- or persevere onward? That is the challenge Jeritza has placed on young Ingrid..."

Ingrid, almost metaphorically, entered a zone within her mind as if all things around her started to move in a very slow pace; where in contrast to that her of thoughts that instead ran by in a quick-time event. In that small window of time as well, it was an ever growing tense situation wherein Ingrid began to think, “_ Okay.. So, I need to get back up the pole and get the handkerchief… I could run back over to my pegasus and ride it back up- but I should've thought of that before I ran away from it! Agh, that was not a good move on my part… I could keep running, get passed them, and climb back up myself- but they could easily shoot me down! And then there is Mercedes, who is apprehended… I should really secure her safety and run away and re-group; but realistically she isn’t in any danger… Could I even get past all these men to get help? I gotta think which route is the best to do because half of the time that we have been given has ran out… _”. And so, Ingrid looks around her immediate area thinking of anything she can pull from for inspiration on what to do. Suddenly, she sees knights pick up Mercedes. “M-Mercedes!” Ingrid shouts.

“Ah!” Mercedes shouts as she gets taken away.

“Sir Jeritza! We are going to go properly apprehend the target so you can focus on the other enemy! We can place her in the hold for now- if that is alright!” says one knight that grabbed ahold of her.

“Fine, whatever. Just be careful as you put her in the hold” responds Jeritza. 

“... Sir?” questions one knight. Jeritza then clears his throat.

“N-Nothing, just go do something now why don’t you? Don’t you see me and the wimp are busy?” questions Jeritza.

“Well this _ wimp _ just got on a pegasus with no training prior, and successfully stopped our handkerchief from being taken when _ you _ failed to by yourself! So, you should be thanking me!” said The Gatekeeper. 

“Could you guys have your lover’s quarrel some other place?” questions Ingrid. Suddenly The Gatekeeper and Jeritza look over to her.

“W-What?! I would never harbour such feelings for this milksop” asked Jeritza as he blushes. The Gatekeeper gasps as he hears this.

“A-And Sir Jeritza has the social skills of a malcontent stick-in-the-mud grinch! He can’t even say, ‘thank you’! Can you believe?!” responds The Gatekeeper as he gets flustered. Ingrid, nonplussed as ever, cocks her head.

“R-Right…” Ingrid says as she grabs her lance in both of her hands as Jeritza and The Gatekeeper eye each other. Suddenly, she realizes that their weirdly placed feelings for each other in the moments has opened up a moment- and so she moves.

“S-Sir!” shouts The Gatekeeper.

“Shit!” Jeritza yells back. They both then rush in towards Ingrid- who beelines it for the pole. “Guard the pole” he continues.

“Right!” the other knights shout. Suddenly, knights start to wall the pole from her. Ingrid grunts seeing then, and swings her lance behind her.

“_ I gotta risk it _ !” Ingrid thinks in this moments as she approaches the pole. The knights then take out their melee weapons, bows, and tomes as they eye Ingrid down. However, Ingrid was not fazed by the wall of knights- and rushed forward still- trying what she could to ignore the increasing pain that her injuries were causing her.  
  


“Tempest Lance!” Ingrid shouts as she spins around in the air, and strike does the wall of knights in one swing.

“Ah!!!” they all shout as they fall to the ground- and some of their weapons get hurled into the air.

“I-Ingrid! Way to go!” says Mercedes as she is held back by other knights; looking over to see Ingrid’s greatness.

“Are you guys seriously getting taken down by a basic Combat Art?...” questions Jeritza.

“We gotta do something, Sir Jeritza!” says The Gatekeeper- who runs beside him.

“Well if I wanted someone to say the obvious- I would say that loud and clear” responds Jeritza. Jeritza, coincidentally, was running in the direction of his tome whilst running towards the direction that Ingrid was running. Jeritza then hoists up the tome, and grabs it firmly in his hand.

“Nosferatu!” shouts Jeritza as he holds his hand out- sending a wave of light towards Ingrid. Ingrid then smiles, looks beside her to a fall tome, and picks it up. Soon, she starts to charge up a bung of light energy.

“Don’t think that I came here with simple lance skills up my sleeves, Jeritza! Nosferatu!” Ingrid shouts as she soon releases a surge of light from the tome in her hand in the direction of Jeritza.

“H-Huh?” says a shocked Jeritza- taken back by Ingrid’s spell usage

“Oh my!” says Mercedes.

“She knows magic?!” questioned The Gatekeeper.

“Well I guess that it is not out of the question that the Professor is doing what they should be with their students’ training; to give a flyer magic ability is fascinating…” says Jeritza- praising Byleth unintentionally. Hearing this, Ingrid chuckles.

“While I do admit that the Professor is the one that is pushing all of us to step outside of our comfort zone- and practice movesets that we normally would not have otherwise- the effort ultimately comes from me!” says Ingrid.

“I see… Well, to be able to pick up a random knight’s tome and use magic on the fly is commendable- so congratulations to your work… However…” says Jeritza as he continues to rush in, “You will need more than that to beat me!”. Jertiza then jumps in the air, and falls down with his lance pointed at Ingrid. Ingrid then drops the tome, and uses her lance to guard Jeritza’s attack.

“Agh! You aren’t going to stop me that easily!” said Ingrid as she uses what might she has- and forces Jeritza backwards. Suddenly, Ingrid feels the pain in her hurt ankle rise up her spine- causing her to limp slightly as she attempted to regain her footing. Suddenly, she thought, “_ Agh… I cannot ignore the pain that I am feeling… I need to use the healing items that I have stored on me; if I continue to engage in combat- at some point my endurance will run short due to fatigue. If Mercedes was operable I could rely on her to heal me in this moment. What can I… Wait… I can use my damage to my advantage… _”. Suddenly, Ingrid eyed Jeritza in the face- and rushed forward towards him with unfettered intent! 

-CHAPTER END-


	66. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ingrid V.S. Jeritza is underway! Who will win in this bout?!"

“Hyaa!” shouts Ingrid as she canters forward towards Jeritza with the force of a stallion. Jeritza, not bucking a bit, laughs as he analyzes the grit on her face.

“Heh! Still have a fighting spirit after all the damage you have? Let’s see how far you will push yourself!” says Jeritza as he accelerate forwards towards Ingrid. Ingrid, with a smirk assembling on her face, swings her lance to have the blade point face upward- and takes one giant step forward.

“**Vengeance**!” shouts Ingrid as she crashes her lance down on Jeritza- who guards with his own. The added damage that Ingrid procured- combined with her own power- created an even stronger Combat Art. Jeritza, feeling all of the power of this attacks, is caught off guard by it all- and starts to ponder his choices in this moment carefully.

“_ Agh! This isn’t something I can’t normally shrug off; a C-Ranked Art. But, with the added damage it can push the output beyond what it is staled as… I guess I am underestimating these students… This is getting exciting! _” Jeritza starts to think. The power struggle between the two ensures as Jeritza starts to sink in his stance from the force that is coming down on him. Suddenly, Jeritza widens his stance. At this same time, the air around the two starts to get cold- and a chilling feeling starts to form around the area. Ingrid exhales her breath- and immediately notices that she can see her breath! At the point where both their lances meet- at the epicenter of Ingrid’s reprisal, icicle shards start to grow in a crystalline fashion from its origin- and grows outward from their point. 

“W-What?! Ice!?” says a shocked Ingrid as she backs off her attack- lunging herself backwards. Jeritza, chuckling, lunges forward after her with a horizontal strike.

“**Frozen Lance**!” declares Jeritza as more ice-magic energy swells up around the blade of his weapon. 

“O-Oh no!” shouts Ingrid as she attempts to re-defend herself from the oncoming attack. However, a thought comes to her head; “_ N-No! I won’t be able to guard against an Art that strong with my current estate! I have to evade it! _”. Ingrid, well aware of her situation, attempts to do what she can to preserve her power- and activates another Art that allows her to duck Jeritza’s incoming attack!

“Huh?” says Jeritza in shock.

“_ N-Now! Now that I have the chance _!” thought Ingrid as he closed the distance between her and Jeritza. Suddenly, a surge of energy quells up in Ingrid’s strike in a pinch.

“**Hit And Run**!” shouts Ingrid as she quickly makes an upward strike against Jeritza’s lance- causing him to release it from his hands due to the force of the strike, and rise slightly from the air!

“_ Agh! A Critical Strike?! _” thought Jeritza.

“S-Sir!” says The Gatekeeper as he watches the encounter from the side. He looks up and sees Jertiza’s lance fly high in the air, and as he looks back down he sees Ingrid run towards their pole. “Sir Jeritza! She’s getting away!”. Jeritza, attempting to land back on the ground, instantly starts to run after her.

“Thank you, Captain of Obviousness!” responds Jeritza. Ignoring this constant spiteful words, The Gatekeeper goes to run towards Jeritza; at the same time, Jeritza- a bit annoyed at his guard being broke- starts to think, “_ Shit! After that Art is used, it gives priority to movement afterwards- allowing for anyone that uses it to make immediate distance from you before you can even react! Nice play… _”. 

Ingrid, as she runs towards the pole, almost trips- due to the added strain she continues to put on her hurt body. However Ingrid, relentless as ever, manages to jump up and grab ahold of the pole- hoisting herself upward; all while still holding onto her lance. She begins to climb up the pole- while Jeritza follows shortly behind.

“I will admit- you have done well to dub me thus far; however, that series of events shall seize now!” says Jeritza.

“Damn! I can’t shake this dude!” says Ingrid as she makes no time to rest- and continues onward. As this happens, many of the knights- including The Gatekeeper- circle around the base of the pole, and watch as they climb.

“S-Sir! You got this!” cheers on The Gatekeeper. Hearing this, Jeritza scoffs.;

“You duntz! Why are you just standing around?! Shoot her down!” yells Jeritza.

“R-Right! Knights! Fire!” The Gatekeeper commands.

“Fire!!!” they all shout as they fire off arrows and spells towards Ingrid’s location.

“W-Woah!” says Ingrid as she gets a bit flustered by the onslaught of attacks coming her way. She then takes her lance- and attempts to spin wheel her since to strike away all incoming arrows. “I… G-Got… This!...” says Ingrid as she struggles to fight away all the attacks. She does good at first, however as the spells connect with her a plum of energy explodes around her- blocking everyone’s view of her from below.

“No!” shouts Mercedes as she sees this. In this moment, she manages to shake off of the knight’s grasp who was holding onto her- and runs towards Ingrid’s location! “W-Watch out, Ingrid!” Mercedes continues- feeling concerned for Ingrid in this moment. 

‘H-Hey! Get back here!” the knight who was holding onto her says as he runs after Mercedes, “Where do you think you are going?”. He then closelines her back to the floor.

“Ah! Don’t be so rough!...” suggested Mercedes. Suddenly, the knight gets up off of her frantically.

“S-Sorry, ma’am… P-Please, stay put…” responded the knight as he grabbed ahold of her once more, and lifts her back up to her feet. Watching from afar, they witness as Ingrid falls back down from the pole, and is caught by Jeritza in a less than desirable state- breaking her fall. Almost instantly after catching her, he then forces her to the ground.

"N-No! Let... Go!" shouts Ingrid as she attempts to wrestle out of Jeritza's ensnarement the best she can. Holding her down with little to no effort, Jeritza then looks around to one of the knights with a tome- who have all just now got back to their feet collectively.

“One of you healers- get over here and do your purpose!” shouts Jeritza, as he commands his own men to heal the enemy.

"Y-Yes, sir!" said one of the knights reluctantly as they rush over- following Jeritza's confusing demand at face value. At this same time, Jeritza rips off more of his cape, and uses it to ensnare Ingrid’s hands together as she lays on her stomach. Ingrid, losing what might she has to fight back, relaxes her body down as she internally admits defeat...

-CHAPTER END-


	67. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jeritza manages to snarl the enemy back, and secure their base's safety for now. What is in store for Ingrid, Mercedes, and the rest of their team now?!..."

“A-Agh! No…” Ingrid says disappointingly as she fully succumbs to all of her lost endurance to have a fighting chance against Jeritza. Jeritza, still on top of Ingrid, ties her limbs up tight- binding her completely in place. The magic knights soon meet up with Jeritza and kneel over the grounded Ingrid. Then, they start to perform Healing magic on her to heal her wounds that she procured thus far. As she is being healed, one of the knights looks over to Jeritza with beckoning confusion.

“... B-But Sir… Are you sure about this? If she gets healed enough, a-and amassed enough strength to escape, what will we do?” asked the knight. Jertiza, flabbergasted by their question, scoffs at them..

“Do what a Knight is to do- and defend themselves! Gosh, do I have to write it out for you all?...” responds Jeritza as he grows annoyed of the knight’s mindsets, “If you have a captive, you are to monitor as well as safeguard the unit; you don’t want to be left with a ticking time bomb- that could explode at any minute left in your care, but you also don’t want to lose a source of valuable information as well as an upper-hand” he continued. Suddenly, The Gatekeeper approaches.

“Huh? What do you mean, Sir?” asked The Gatekeeper.

“If you have a member of an enemy team, they can hold secrets of their enemy, exploits that we can utilize, as well as being something that we can wage against the enemy if need be; these are all common practices of war that I would assume you would _ all _ be savvy too!” says Jeritza.

“Interrogation purposes?! W-Why would we need to do that!?” asked The Gatekeeper.

“For instance- knowing if there were others that were following their lead to our base- or any other secret plans that they have under their sleeve; information is a thing that can easily turn the tide of a battle. For instance- knowing that the enemy was approaching our base is valuable information; that information we were able to relay back to the others, and hopefully they are making ways towards the enemy base as a result” says Jeritza.

“T-That makes sense… In the event we were unable to stop the enemy- we would have a fighting chance if they already procured their handkerchief!” says The Gatekeeper.

“W-Wait, what?! You guys are already approaching base?! Agh, I hope the others are okay…” questions Ingrid. Jeritza then chuckles.

“You should be more worried about yourself!” responds Jeritza as he hovers over Ingrid as she is pinned to the floor. “Now… I wonder what info you have locked up tight in your head. Wonder what we could know if we _ probed _ you?” he continues.

“W-What?! N-No! I don’t know what you're thinking, but definitely not that!” says Ingrid.

“S-Sir! You couldn't _ possibly _ be thinking about doing what I think you are thinking about doing, are you?” questions The Gatekeeper.

“About using torture methods to make her reveal enemy secrets? Yes. Is that what you were thinking of?” asked Jeritza.

“N-No… I was thinking something more salacious… B-But that’s even worse!” responds The Gatekeeper.

“Huh? I don’t know what you are talking about. Look- can you stop randomly moving your mouth- and help me secure the captive in the hold?” asked Jeritza.

“S-Sure, Sir!” says The Gatekeeper as he helps Jeritza take Ingrid away.

“No! I won’t let you!” shouts Ingrid as she starts to kick and fuss around- kneeing The Gatekeeper in the balls!

“Ah!!!~...” squeals The Gatekeeper as he falls to the ground.

“Oof…” says Jeritza as he sees him fall.

“M-Man down…” says The Gatekeeper as he tries to catch his breath.

“A-And if you want the same thing to happen to you Professor, then I suggest you let go!” shouts Ingrid.

“Ha. If you think that kicking me in my testicles will bring me down- then you must have me mistaken for a fool; as if I am as feeble in stature as this knight harrowing on the ground” says Jeritza.

“Oh Yea! Hya!!!” shouts Ingrid as she goes to kick Jeritza in the balls- but as she does Jeritza barely flinches! “H-Huh?”. Everyone looks on- confused as Ingrid is; the male knights all hold their crotches- fearing the damage that Jertiza just left himself completely defenseless for, while Mercedes hides her head; not wanting to see her do that, and shocked that she would even try.

“Testicular damage imperviousness is what I possess. Try as you may; you will fail every time” says Jeritza.

“Hya! Hyaa!!!” shouts Ingrid as she attempts to some more times. Jeritza, feeling slight recoil on her kicks, starts to squint one eye as he lets out a quiet grunt.

“... You… Er-... H-Have already lost if you only ways of felling me is to take me down in such an injustful way. Come on- you are coming with me!” says Jeritza as he jostles her forward Ingrid forward.

“H-Hey! No pushing!” shouts Ingrid.

“W-Wow… Balls of steel I suppose…” says The Gatekeeper quietly as he attempts to regain his own footing- and feels on his hurt groin. Then, Jeritza walks past him- staring at The Gatekeeper’s crotch.

“...Are you okay?” asked Jeritza.

“Y-Yes… Are you?” asked The Gatekeeper back. Jeritza then chuckles.

“Naturally so; as you would expect- I would hope. Needless to say- I would choose to _ not _ get kicked there over having it done on you I suppose…” says Jeritza. The Gatekeeper then watches Jeritza walk past him- with a slight blush. Jeritza then gives The Gatekeeper a look. “...Are you just going to stare at a man after he has gotten his testicles kicked in- or are you going to help?” asked Jeritza.

“S-Sorry, Sir!” says The Gatekeeper as he helps Jeritza take Ingrid away. The Gatekeeper and Jeritza stand proudly in the afterglow of their successful stop of the enemy team from capturing their handkerchief! But, one thing still echoes deep in both of their minds in this moment; "_What has become of Byleth, and the others?..._"

*****

_ At the same time as Jeritza, The Gatekeeper, Ingrid, and Mercedes’ encounter at Byleth’s team's base- as well as at the same time while Jeralt’s fight with Felix, Dedue, and Sylvain ensues... _

“**Curved Shot**!” shouts Ashe as he fires off an arrow towards Byleth and Cyril steadily approaching their base. Behind them all in Dimitri- alongside other Blue Lions teammates- chasing the enemies who have made it too close to their base. Byleth, quick on their feet, dodges Ashe’s Combat Art, and relentlessly pursues forward!

-CHAPTER END-


	68. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Byleth and Cyril face off against Ashe Annette; the only main defense stopping them from getting through to their base's handkerchief! Will they prevail- or fail?..."

“Cyril!” shouts Byleth as they look over to him running beside them. Cyril then nods his head.

“Right! Hope you like the taste of your own medicine! Curved Shot!” shouts Cyril as he fires the same Combat Art back at Ashe. 

“Damn! We have the same moveset pool…” says Ashe as he grunts. Ashe initially goes to evade the attack- but suddenly, a gust of wind is propelled behind Ashe towards Byleth and Cyril!

“**Wind**!” shouts Annette as she casts the magical spell.

“I see you have been working on your technique while I have been gone, Annette” says Byleth as they prepare to guard against it.

“I have, Professor! I have to show you that I am proving myself- just like everyone else is!” says Annette with a smile.

“I see… Cyril, get behind me!” says Byleth as she pulls Cyril to hide behind their body- and Cyril instinctively holds onto Byleth’s waist.

“G-Got it! Ah!” says Cyril as the magic spell crashes against Byleth’s sword.

“Rush in!” shouts Dimitri- who is pulling up the rear.

“Right!” says Annette and Ashe. 

Annette then grasps her axe in her hand, and proceeds forward. “Blue Lions! We need to stop the Professor from getting any closer to our base!” says Annette to encourage the other Blue Lions students that are around them. 

“R-Right!” the other students shout. 

“Annette! I am right behind you! I got your back!” says Ashe with conviction.

“Thanks, Ashe!” Annette responds. As this happens, Dimitri starts to wave to the units behind him.

“Men that are behind me! Follow suit! We have let the enemy get _ far _ too close!” shouts Dimitri- guiding the units that follow him to close in on Byleth and Cyril.

“Yes, Dimitri!” the units shout.

In actuality, Byleth and Cyril managed to get in eye’s view of the Blue Lions’ enemy base; mere meters from the pole that situates their handkerchief. This added tension that their handkerchief is so close to being captured by their own Professor has added unneeded strain and doubt in the minds of the Blue Lions students. Especially since none of them have had an exercise quite like this one before- and none of them wanting to slip up in front of their own House Professor- they all attempt to turn that same strain and doubt into determination that lights a fire hot enough to continue blazing forward in the round. And, unknown to the Blue Lions students, Byleth can feel this energy within them waking them up.

“P-Professor… W-What should we do?” asked Cyril- feeling a fault in his confidence showing. Byleth then looks over to Cyril.

“We fight. You got my back?” asked Byleth. Cyril then looks back to Byleth with a smile.

“S-Sure! I mean- of course I do!” says Cyril- feeling more assertive. Cyril then turns straight to Dimitri- who is coming up Byleth’s backside, and readies another arrow. 

“Curved Shot!” shouts Cyril as he fires an arrow at a breakneck speed. Dimitri, looking onward, starts to laugh.

“Heh, this Art again? That’s all that you have used in this entire pursuit that I have had with you thus far!” says Dimitri as he tightens his gaze on the arrow heading straight for him, “Do you assume that by using it once more on me- that it somehow will land a lasting blow on me? Try again!” he continues as he dodges the arrow- just as it was mere inches from him. Cyril the chuckles back at Dimitri.

“Any good Archer knows that shots can get stale overtime- especially if the enemy has anticipated them already. That is why you have to change things up my moving, wearing the enemy out, shooting your shots differently- or even use the terrein to your advantage. Doing otherwise- and not adapting to the skills of your target is a fatal mistake… However, Dimitri- your greatest mistake thus far has been you underestimating me!” says Cyril as he goes to ready another arrow, “**Break Shot**!” he continues as he fires an even stronger and faster arrow this time.

“H-Huh?!” questions Dimitri- thrown off by the Combat Art usage. Not having enough time to dodge the arrow, Dimitri goes to guard against it. The Arrow collides with the armor on his left shoulder, and breaks off part of it! “S-Shit!” Dimitri curses as he is thrown backwards from the force of the blow. Cyril, feeling proud of himself, starts to smile wide- and puffed out his chest protrudely.

“Hehe!~ I have been saving this Combat Art for when your endurance started to get low- and you could not react to a C-Ranked Combat Art as easily!” says Cyril as he chuckles some more. Dimitri, recovering from the strike, starts to grunt.

“You have been holding back skills like that?! You sneak! Don’t play around with me- and think I can not handle such things!” shouts Dimitir- feeling sized-down by a child.

“It is merely a tactic, my dear Prince Dimitri~; don’t take it too personal!” responds Cyril in a sarcastic petty manor, “Now, with some of your defenses down- my follow-up attacks will deal more damage no matter _ how _ weak they might be!” he continues.

“That is _ if _ I will allow you the grace of striking me with your attacks once more! Which I will not!” declares Dimitri. Suddenly, Byleth looks behind them to Cyril.

“Don’t get cocky now, Cyril! He still is a House Leader for a reason!” says Byleth.

“I understand, Professor! I’m just playin’ around with him!” responds Cyril.

“Well the battlefield is no place for _ kids _ who want to play around! Go play with toys, and listen to bedtime stories!” says Dimitiri- feeling a bit scorned by Cyril toying with him.

“Meh; I will go do that _ after _ I drill this arrow in your face!” says Cyril- unbothered by Dimitri’s exploits to get under his skin- as he releases another arrow towards Dimitri. At this same time, Annette closes in on Byleth- who turns back around to see Annette winding up another attack- and instinctively guards.

“Smash!” shouts Annette as she collides with Byleth sword with a Combat Art.

“Ah! I actually felt that one! But, you are gonna have to do more than that to stop me!”  
says Byleth as they force Annette backwards- off of their blade, and thwarting the Combat Art. However, Annette then passes the axe over to Ashe at the same time as being sent back- throwing Byleth off!

“H-Huh?!” questions Byleth as she sees Ashe holster his bow- and grab the axe. Suddenly, Ashe rushes in quickly! Then, his eyes zero in on a specific part of Byleth’s body- attempting to find a fault in Byleth’s defenses where he can strike and get the best payout. Byleth sees Ashe concentrating on his attack, and goes to guard once more.

“Ha! **Focused Strike**!” shouts Ashe as he slices at Byleth’s sword- causing Byleth to fold under the concentrated force of the strike! Unwantingly, Byleth lets go of their sword- causing it to be flung upwards and away! 

“W-What!?” said Byleth- shocked at what has just occured. In this moment, they cannot really piece together sound thoughts to really understand what is happening to them; all they can do is react- and attempt to regain their footing on the ground.

“Yes!” said Ashe- feeling excited and proud about retaliating on Byleth.. Cyril, surprised himself on what has just occurred, then looks upwards to see Byleth’s sword above his head- and immediately realizes what has just happened.

“P-Professor!” says Cyril in a panic. Dimitri, watching Byleth’s sword fly in the air, is momentarily thrown into a state of astonishment; so good that he cannot find the words to speak- he merely looks on with his mouth open. Annette, ecstatic as ever, cheers on Ashe.

“God job, Ashe! Now, let’s finish this!” says Annette as she grabs back out her tome. In that moment, Annette starts to summon compressed waves of air around her- and looks right to a distracted Byleth. Then Byleth looks down, and their eyes open wide.

“You are wide open, Professor! So, let’s kick it up a notch!” says Annette.

“O-Oh no!” Byleth responds as Annette faces their palm forward towards them; feeling also increasingly unsure of how to remedy this situation for themselves. Byleth does what they can to defend themselves- but it is too late.  
  


“**Cutting Gale**!” shouts Annette as she unleashes crescendos of airwaves towards Byleth!

-CHAPTER END-


	69. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "An aerial dance of weaponry takes place as the two opposing sides steel their way forward through the round. And just when they can almost taste the victory in front of them, will Byleth and Cyril be pushed back?..."

The waves of winds close in on Byleth at a breakneck pace, and with very little time allotted to evade the strike- alongside the minimal distance between Annette and Byleth when Annette casted the spell- it strikes a defenceless Byleth head on; causing Byleth to fall backwards towards Cyril. Cyril, seeing Byleth tumbling on the ground as they take the entire brunt of the attack, looks over in shock- and shouts in the air.

“Ah! P-Professor! Are you okay?” asked a concerned Cyril as he looks over towards Byleth.

“Yes… Agh, I took that head on…” said Byleth as they rub on their hurt body. They then start to think, “ _ I don’t have my weapon… Agh- I guess my hand-to-hand combat is going to come in handy right now! _ ”. Suddenly, they see Ashe and Annette approach them- and realizing their disadvantage, Byleth stands back up as soon as they possibly can. “F-Fuck!” Byleth continues. Realizing that Annette and Ashe attempt to rout them, they forgo any thought of retrieving their fallen weapon- and go to defend themselves by crossing their arms across their chest. They then rush forward towards Ashe and Annette. 

“A-Annette, stand behind me!” says Ashe as he moves in front of Annette.

“Right! I got your back” Annette replies. 

Ashe then plants his feet firmly in the ground, and grabs tightly onto Annette’s axe; then, with what conviction he has mustered, he lunges forward to confront Byleth head-on. However, as Ashe does this, Byleth can instantly tell the nervousness swelling up inside of him. Realizing this, Byleth then think, “ _ Hm… His tenacity is wavering; I can easily find a break in his form- and exploit it without a weapon! _ ”. Ashe goes for a downward traveling vertical strike; however seeing Byleth with no weapon makes Ashe hesitate slightly.

“ _ Agh… But, should I really attack someone bare with an axe? I-I don’t want to be known as the second student at Garreg Mach to wound the Professor with axe this week!...  _ ” thought Ashe in this moment. This slight hesitation was enough to be detected by Byleth; and with that they plunge forward- towards the open area of Ashe’s abdomen as his arms commence its downward travel with the strike.

“ **Fading Blow** !” shouts Byleth as they clench their fist tightly- and launch their balled up fists towards Ashe’s torso area- punching Ashe in his side!.

“U-Ugh!” shouts Ashe- in agony. The force of the punch is enough to disrupt Ashe’s initial attack, and has enough force behind it to send him slightly backwards. Ashe lets go of the axe as he falls backwards, and Annette gasps as she sees this.

“A-Ashe!” Annette shouts. Byleth then takes a step backwards of Ashe and Annette- towards Cyril- who watches intently as Byleth attempts to regain their footing. Byleth, in the short moment they allotted themselves, grunts as they attempt to search for their sword.

“Damn! Where did my weapon go?!” questioned Byleth as they search around the immediate area.

“Professor! It’s falling in that direction!” says Cyril as he tries to get Byleth’s attention- and point to the direction their word is falling. Byleth then looks over to Cyril- and then in the direction he is point to locate their sword. Seeing it, Byleth smiles.

“Cyril! You are a lifesaver! I just gotta retrieve it-” says Byleth before they are cut off by a gust of wind rushing past their face from the side; as if Annette had just casted another Wind spell. As Byleth turns over to Annette, they notice the remnants of the spell Annette has unleashed; swells of wind currently rotate around her as the small whistling of the wind is heard amongst them. Annette, seeing that their attacked strayed from its intended target, suddenly starts to scoff in annoyance.

“Shoot! I missed the Professor that time! And the Professor was not even paying attention!” says Annette- somewhat beating herself up. Byleth then starts to sigh.

“That was a close call…” said Byleth as they look back over to their sword momentarily as they see it hit the ground always over. 

“Professor!” shouts Cyril- worried about their well-being. Suddenly, Cyril hears Dimitri shout from the corner of his ear.

“Don’t look away!” declares Dimitri as he rushes towards Cyril. Cyril then looks back over to Dimitri, and readies his guard.

“Shoot- how could I forget the Uptight Prince?” says Cyril- sarcastically. However, Dimitri took his words to heart; Cyril unintentionally opened up a wound left in Dimitri’s psyche.   
  


“U-Uptight?! What the-  _ why _ does everyone keep saying that about me?!” ponders Dimitri. Cyril then rolls his eyes.

“Ponder your personal problems off the training field! And back off! Curved Shot!” says Cyril as he shoots another arrow towards Dimitri. Dimitri then grunts- feeling fooled by Cyril’s Combat Art usage. 

“Agh! Whatever! No matter the case- “ says Dimitri as he then swings his lance- cutting the approaching arrow clean in half, “Your exploits are still futile! What happened to adapting to your target’s skill level? So quick to let your movements get stale it seems” continues a banterful Dimitri- attempting to be snarky and sarcastic. Cyril, not really talking kindly to Dimitri’s words, scoffs.

“I-I’m just trying to not waste my weapons durability firing blanks is all!” declares Cyril. At the same time, Annette goes to charge up another spell.

“Here we go again! Cutting Gale!” shouts Annette as she unleashes the spell once more towards Byleth. Byleth moves out of the way of that strike- barrel rolling on the floor before then come to a halt close to the ground. By this time, Ashe has begun to regain their own footing- having been recoiling from the damage of Byleth’s punch this whole time. Annette then looks over to Ashe.

“Hey, are you feeling okay?” asked Annette.

“Yea… Nothing that a quick sip on a Vulnerary could not fix… Thank the heavens that I did not have a big meal this morning- I would have thrown the entire thing up just now!” responds Ashe. 

“Good, because we still have to hold down own own! Come on! Grab your axe!” says Annette.

“Right!” says Ashe as they go to grab their fallen axe on the ground next to them, and goes to get back into the fight! 

At this same time, more of the Blue Lions students start to close in on the fight- boxing Byleth and Cyril in. Byleth then grunts to themselves and thinks, _"Shoot... We really are in a bind_ now!.... In that moment, Byleth had realized the growing problem they are in; since they were not followed by any of their units other than Cyril- starts to feel their backs against the wall greatly, and contemplates the success of their seizing the enemy handkerchief…

-CHAPTER END-


	70. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Left bare-handed, can Byleth muscle through the oppositioning force, and climb back to safety!?"

Byleth, thinking that they need to do the same re-connection with their own weapon, starts to think, “_ I will not have an opening or opportunity to get my weapon back if there is a spell user who can strike me while my back is turned… And the more time that I mess around- the worse situation me and Cyril get into. The gamble of proceeding ahead without my team is that I am walking into the lion’s den alone- and it isn’t such an easy thing to get back out. mI need to think quick on how to get past this hurdle- or I can kiss the chance that my team gave me goodbye... _”. Byleth then looks back over to Cyril- perturbed on how to assess the current situation.

“Cyril, are you good?” asked Byleth.

“Yes, Professor; I will not allow myself to err in this moment because we seem to be in a tough spot!” responds Cyril as he dodges Dimitri’s strike.

“Agh! You little weasel! Come here.” says Dimitri- completely focused on attempting to take down Cyril, as he feels as if his pride has been slightly damaged by Cyril during this round’s exchanges.

“Wow… Dimitri seems… Oddly distracted?...” says Byleth towards themself.

“_ Heh, that kid; he’s pretty stoic for someone his age… _” says Sothis within Byleth’s mind.

“_ Right… Hey! You have been awfully quiet while this has been going on! _” thinks Byleth back to Sothis. Sothis then scoffs.

“_ Well, if I had known that I was suppose to baby your thoughts every waking moment- then I would of came prepared with a bullhorn or something. Gosh, do I have to guide you with EVERYTHING?! _” asked Sothis within Byleth’s mind.

“_ N-No… But, some help would not be too bad sometimes… What happened to being like- an unofficial ‘eighth’ member to my team?! That went out the window too- along with your help? _” questioned Byleth to Sothis.

“_ W-What?! Agh! Well, if you are gonna pull THAT card on me then fine! I will help! _” says Sothis within Byleth’s mind.

“_ Well, I can see that your attitude didn’t go out the window… _” thought Byleth- thinking no one was listening to their inner thoughts. However, Sothis- listening loud and clear, grunts loudly..

“_ Hey! Maybe you should not insult the very person you need help from the most! For God's sake, you can’t even COMPLAIN correctly! _” says Sothis within Byleth’s mind.

“_ I- Uh… Agh… Just- what should I do? _” asked Byleth to Sothis.

“_ Well, since all you got is the kid with you, you are limited on what you can do- and overall what can be done. Realistically, there is no way that Annette or Ashe are going to let you have enough time or space to get your weapon; both of them possess long-range weapons. And, the only reason that you are not dealing with the annoyance of Dimitri on top of them is because the kid has managed to distract him away from you long enough- but that seems to be slowly losing its grip too! _” said Sothis to Byleth.

“_ Okay… So my plan is going down the hole, and we are all fatigued; I didn’t need you to tell me that… _” thought Byleth back to Sothis.

“_ QUIT the smart-talk, Agh! Anyways- before I was rudely interrupted by a clueless Professor, what I am getting at is that despite him occupying Dimitri for you- he HAS proven that he is good at running away from Dimitri! I wonder what could be done to exploit that factor... _” said Sothis back to Byleth. Thinking about Sothis’ words, Byleth suddenly gets an idea.

“_ O-Oh! I got it Thanks, Sothis! _” thought Byleth back to Sothis- feeling a surge of resolve accumulate inside of them. Byleth then looks over to Cyril- who looks perturbed as well as he trihe hops around- dodging Dimitri’s slashes he makes back to him.

“Cyril!” says Byleth confidently.

“W-What, Professor? What should we do?” asked Cyril- seeking advice due to feeling slightly lost, and slowly losing drive. 

“You think you can get my weapon for me?” asked Byleth.

“H-Huh? Me?’ questioned Cyril.

“You are more nimble on your feet, and could be more easily get it than me. Plus- you are closer” responds Byleth.

“O-Oh! I see…” said Cyril. Suddenly, Cyril beelines it towards the direction that Byleth’s sword is falling! 

“W-What?” questions Dimitri.

“Professor! I’ll retrieve your weapon! Don’t you worry!” shouts Cyril- feeling a new sense of conviction.

“Agh! You are _ not _ getting away from me! Annette! Ashe! Fire at him!” declares Dimitri as he rushes Cyril from behind. 

“On it!” shouts Ashe and Annette; the former putting away the axe, and switching to their bow- while the latter readies another wind spell to cast.

“Not while I am here! **Rushing Blow**!” shouts Byleth as they approach Annette. Annette, quick on her toes, goes to re-direction the path of her spell at Byleth.

“Ha! Cutting Gale!” shouts Annette as she unleashes more crescendo-shaped wind currents towards Byleth.

“B-Be careful not to use up all your power, Annette!” suggests Ashe- as he watches from the corner of his eye as he readies an arrow at Cyril.

“Don’t worry! This one is sure to hit!” says Annette- feeling confident in their ability. As the spell travels to Byleth, they show no signs of dodging the attack- which attract most of the student’s attention in the area. Byleth, not lifting their gaze from the spell for even one moment, starts to smirk.

“_ Let's see how strong I have gotten! _” thought Byleth. Suddenly, they crash their fist straight into Annette’s Cutting Gale! Gasps are heard across the battlefield as many watch.

“W-What?!” says a shocked Annette.

“You are kidding me!” Ashe says as he fully turns his head away from Cyril- and to Byleth instead.

“The Professor collided their bare fist with a spell?!” questioned Dimitri- as they look on from the corner of their eye as well. The Cutting Gale attempts to rip apart at Byleth’s bare hand- but being unable to get through the might of Byleth’s powerful body- the wind breaks- dispersing across their fist in a whimpered gust-like state!

-CHAPTER END-


	71. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A slight error on the battlefield can cost you more detriment than you think..."

“N-No way… Breaking my spell with just their pure fist?...” questioned Annette- flabbergasted at what they are seeing. Suddenly, after Byleth connected their attack with the spell, they take one large step forward- causing them to propel themselves forward towards Annette at breakneck speeds! “N-No!” shouts Annette as they see Byleth close in on them. Ashe then panics.

“A-Annette! Watch out! that Combat Art allows the user to easily approach the enemy afterwards!” warns Ashe as he attempts to ready his bow at Byleth- attempting to stop them. However before he could even shoot, Byleth takes Annette’s casting hand- and uses that hand to flip Annette over their shoulder to the floor!

“Ah!” shouted Annette as she hits the floor.

“S-Sorry! I didn’t feel right punching you...” says Byleth as they watch Annette tumble on the floor.

“Annette!” shouts Ashe.

“You should watch out for yourself!” declares Byleth as they soon got to rush in for Ashe.

“_ Um, hello?! Idiot! Why don’t you go and use Annette’s tome!? _” questions Sothis within Byleth’s head.

“_ I-I don’t know Black Magic all that well… It would not be practical, or useful, to try and use it in this scenario- and risk looking like a fool! Or worse- hurting someone unintentionally with spells I have no training on using… _” thought Byleth back to Sothis.

“_ Agh… You need to work on ALL your skills! _” says Sothis within Byleth’s head. 

“_ A jack of all trades is a master of none, Sothis… You should know this… _” thought Byleth back to Sothis- who starts to get annoyed with Byleth’s comments.

“_ Agh, whatever! You know what? Whenever you wake up in a ditch after your failed attempts to master your skills falls back on you, don’t say I didn’t warn you- Hey! Look out for that arrow! _” says Sothis within Byleth’s mind. Byleth, coming back to it, sees Ashe fire an arrow at Byleth. Still rushing forward towards them, Byleth quickly maneuvers around the incoming arrow, and goes to low leg sweep kick Ashe- causing him to fall to the ground.

“Agh!” shouts Ashe as he hits the ground- dropping his bow as he hits the ground hard.

“_ L-Look! He dropped his bow! Pick that up!!! _” declares Sothis within Byleth’s mind. However, Byleth starts to sigh in dismay.

“_ I… I don’t really know how to use a bow either… _” admits Byleth in their thoughts. Sothis then smacks their palm on their face.

“_ Oh my… WHAT was Jeralt teaching you all those years? Just strictly sword fighting?! _” questions Sothis within Byleth’s mind.

“_ No… Other stuff as well… But, I just never really needed to learn to do that because as mercenaries- we are up-close and personal; No need for weapons like bows. I do however have a knack for spells; I just don’t really get the time to perfect the skill- which is something that I have been working on since I joined the Blue Lions. Well-... At least with White Magic that is _” thought Byleth back to Sothis. 

Dimitri, still chasing after Cyril, glances over once more to see Annette and Ashe both laying on the floor- hurt. Dimitri sucks his teeth as he sees this happen, and then starts to think, “_ Agh! Both of them are down… Wait… The Professor might make a run for our handkerchief while they are unable to stop them! S-Should I head to the Professor instead? I-I should, shouldn’t ?! _” thought Dimitri- almost second-guessing his own judgement in this stressful situation. 

As he thinks, he starts to shift his footing- positioning himself in such a way to where he could make a run for Byleth if need be.However, in this brief lapse in thought and movement, it allowed Cyril just a moment's time to slip forward towards Byleth’s fallen weapon- allowing him to procure it safely in his hands.

“P-Professor! I got your sword!” shouts Cyril.

“W-What?!” says Dimitri as he looks back over to Cyril.

“Good! Toss it!” shouts Byleth as they smile from excitement.

“Not if I have anything to say about it!” says Dimitri. Deciding that Byleth’s main focus was their weapon, Dimitri instead continues rushing for Cyril- who now holds Byleth’s sword in his hands. “Give it here!” Dimitri continues.

“Not gonna happen! Professor, catch!” says Cyril as he goes to throw the sword into the air towards Byleth. However, Cyril's throw lacked tremendous precision and direction, and Dimitri jumps into the air and easily catches it!

“I-... Oops…” says Cyril, feeling ashamed for thinking that was going to work. Byleth then smacks their hand on their face.

“C-Cyril… You threw that horribly if I may be honest… You… You can use a sword, can you?” asked Byleth sincerely.

“When I was training with Shamir, we focused strictly on Bow. So, needless to say- I am not too keen on handling a sword… M-My bad” says Cyril. 

“Ha! And you think that you could stand a chance against the heir to the throne without basic swordsman skills?” says Dimitri as he chuckles. Cyril then grunts, and rushes towards Dimitri.

“Shut up! Take a Curved Shot!” shouts Cyril as he unleashes the Combat Art once more while running. Dimitri, however, sets down his lance into the dirt- and wields Byleth’s sword in his hands.

“I, no matter what weapon graces my hands, shall overcome _ any _ enemy that comes my way using it!” says Dimitri as he uses the sword to have the incoming arrow bounce off of it! “Perhaps, if you joined the Blue Lions- we could further perfect your skills so you can be more like me!” Dimitri continues.

“Agh! As if!” responds Cyril as he does not let up in running towards Dimitri- closing in the gap between them. Dimitri then prepares to swing once more at Cyril as he cocks his arm back.

“Haah!” shouts Dimitri as he swings the sword at Cyril. However, Suddenly, Cyril does a front somersault forward towards Dimitri- dodging the attack, and positioning Cyril underneath Dimitri’s legs. Then, in a complete twist of fate, Cyril punches Dimitri’s nuts! A shrieking pain travels up Dimitri's body as his knees buckle from the onslaught of pain...

-CHAPTER END-


	72. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Donning each others weapons, Byleth commences their delicate battle dance with Dimitri!".

“A-Ah!~...” says Dimitri as he falls to the ground holding his crotch- but not before he makes another attempt to make another slash at Cyril as a last resort of protecting his pride! 

“Woah!” says Cyril- barely missing Dimitri’s cut. Cyril hops back to his feet, and continues forward towards Dimitri’s lance as Dimitri attempts to recover from his injury. 

” You… How d-dare you… To attack a man's manhood... Their _pride_... Have you no shame?...” mutters Dimitri- completely taken aback that Cyril would do something so dirty-tactic-like on the battlefield. 

“Sorry, man! Guess that’s just what us weasels do!” says Cyril as he chuckles. Byleth then shakes theri head in disappointment.

_"I wouldn't have done something like that, but I suppose it does help us out... Oh well, Dimitri will be_ fine..." thinks Byleth in this moment. Cyril then grabs ahold of Dimitri’s lance! “Professor, I hope that you are good with the lance!” Cyril continues.

“Well, actually- I am decent. Here, pass it. And, let's _ not _ throw it this time...” says Byleth. Cyril then runs over to Byleth, and lands them Dimitri’s lance. At this same time, Dimitri manages to get to their feet, and starts to grunt as he sees Byleth be handed their own weapon.

“W-What?!” says as shocked Dimitri.

“Looks like we got each other's weapons, Dimitri” says Byleth as they form a smirk on their face.

“... It does seem that way, Professor…” says Dimitri as he grips onto Byleth’s sword intently. At this same time, Ashe and Annette make it to their feet, and start to get frantic that Byleth has a weapon once more.

“D-Dimitri! I’m sorry that I let my guard down!” says Ashe.

“No, it is fine…” responds Dimiri.

“We can help fight!” says Annette.

“No- you guard the base. The Professor is mine; they won’t be taking another step forward” says Dimitri. Cyril then grunts.

“Oh yea?! Well not if I have anything to say about it” says Cyril as he attempts to run forward after Byleth. Suddenly, Byleth looks back- and holds their hand out.

“No, Cyril. You stand back as well” responds Byleth- cutting off Cyril. Feeling the ominous tension rise between Dimitri and Byleth- as both hold each other's weapons- Cyril, Ashe, and Annette start to back off- as if they were allowing them to spare with no interference. All the other Blue Lions students followed suit, and stopped approaching the group as well. Then, Byleth gilooks over to Cyril, and nods their head- signifying that they are attempting to relay a message to them. As Cyril looks over, they suddenly get what Byleth is trying to say.

“_ Oh!... I see… I forgot that we had discussed that plan before we had arrived where Dimitri was when we were still with Jeritza! Got it! _” thought Cyril as he smiles. Suddenly, Cyril starts to rush forward towards the front of Dimitri’s base! 

“H-Hey!” shouts Annette.

“Stop him!” shouts Ashe as he readies his bow towards Cyril. Suddenly, the other Blue Lions students that were just standing around- all the sudden start to converge on Cyril. Cyril then looks back over to Byleth.

“_ He _ won’t be happy with me… But, If I get captured- then I hope it buy you some time, Professor! Even if it’s just alittle” shouts Cyril as he continues forward. Byleth then nods their head again as Cyril and them share another look. Suddenly, Byleth starts to run off as well! However, Byleth runs towards the left of the base- heading towards a forest thicket near them as everyone is distracted!

“H-Huh?! Why is the Professor running _ away _ from the opening of our base?... _ ” _ questions Dimitri as he is shocked by Byleth’s actions- so much so that he briefly pauses in place, _ “ _Agh! No use wondering about it… No one is paying attention to them running off; I have to catch them!” Dimitri continues as he rushes towards Byleth into the forest thicket alone; while the other students are too preoccupied with Cyril raiding their base to even notice Byleth running off…

*****

“Come back here, Professor!” shouts Dimitri as he continues to give chase to Byleth through the forest. Byleth then turns around to face Dimitri- who steadily runs behind them.

“Well, I can tell that your athletic skills have not wavered, Dimitri” says Byleth.

“I give praise to you as well, Professor. Despite all of the chaos- your tact has not faltered. I do not know what you have planned, but I will make it my goal to stop whatever it is you have going!” declared Dimitri. 

Hearing Dimitri’s banter, Byleth starts to chuckle as they look forward. They then think to themselves, “_ Took the bait I see… This is going according to plan _” thought Byleth.

“_ Well, you would know better than anyone that the Blue Lions can easily fall from their pedestal if they lose sight of their structure _” said Sothis within Byleth’s mind.

“_ Yes; something along those lines. It is fairly easy to exploit the quirks they have; being that I am right next to those same quirks daily _” thought Byleth back to Sothis.

“_ Hm… I see… _” said Sothis within Byleth’s mind.

“ _ And, that’s all because the Blue Lions House takes pride in their protocol, systems, and they’re very specific in their ways of conductivity _” thought Byleth as they start to smile slightly for feeling proud of them.

“_ Hm, well I wonder where they get their habits from?! _” said Sothis within Byleth’s mind. Byleth then chuckles from Sothis’ snide comment.

“_ Ha. Ha. Well, I will take that as a compliment to be honest _” thought Byleth to Sothis- causing Sothis to scoffs to herself.

“ _ D-Don’t flatter yourself! Agh. Well, hopefully leaving the kid to be your bait won’t blow up in your face! _” says Sothis to Byleth.

“_ It’s a risk I am willing to take; because this is the only way I can corner Dimitri away from his team _” thought Byleth.

“_ And the point of doing that is to… What? _” asked Sothis within Byleth’s mind.

“_ In a sense, to create unneeded chaos amongst his team _” thought Byleth to Sothis.

“_ I see… And that is apart of your stupid plan with the kid?... _” said Sothis back to Byleth.

“_ Yes; a militia without its leader has no head. And no, it is not stupid. While I adore all my Blue Lions students, Annette and Ashe are not exactly… Leaders- so to speak… So, when the going gets tough, they could not know whom to turn to. That brief moment of uncertainty might be all Cyril needs _” thought Byleth back to Sothis. 

“_ Well, let’s hope that this all works out, because Dimitri is closing in on you! _” says Sothis within Byleth’s mind. Coming into their senses, Byleth looks behind them to then see Dimitri launching forward with their own sword!

“Wrath Strike!” shouts Dimitri as he jumps in the air towards Byleth. Byleth then stops in their tracks, and uses Dimitri’s lance to defend.

“Let’s see how our skills hold up against each other” says Byleth as the two clash together!

-CHAPTER END-


	73. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "With both Byleth and Dimitri putting their strength and might into every exchanged blow, will their own equipment be able to weather it all?..."

“Hya!!!” shouts Dimitri as he crashes down on Byleth- interlocking the two in a struggle of power. Byleth, gritting their teeth, holds back Dimitri’s Combat Art with ease as they force Dimitri back. 

“Agh! You are strong Professor” says Dimitri.

“You are too” says Byleth. Dimitri hops back, and cocks their sword horizontally. Then, they swing it towards the right against Byleth- who props up their lance vertically to guard it. Striking them emphatically, Dimitri spares no effort to continuously strike Byleth over and over- wearing away at Byleth’s sword’s durability. Byleth then starts to smile.

“I see that you are trying diligently to break through my defenses, but nevertheless- it will not work!” says Byleth as they evade Dimitri’s next attack!

“Agh!” says Dimitri as he misses. Byleth then readies their next attack- gripping soundly on Dimitri’s lance.

“Tempest Lance!” shouts Byleth- swinging horizontally towards Dimitri. Dimitri attempts to evade the attack- but realizes mid movement that he is unable to evade the attack completely. In the last moment, Dimitri attempts to parry the strike; bouncing back off Byleth’s attack from the force of Byleth’s Tempest Lance. As Dimitri falls back, and catches himself as he falls, he starts to contemplate how to break through the Professor’s defenses.

“_ Hm… The Professor sure is strong… It’s admirable- but I know that if I am to excel further in my training, I MUST overcome them! But- how when I don’t even have my preferred weapon?... _” thought Dimitri.

“Dimitri, are you sure that you should be focusing on me- and leaving your base to get raided?” asked Byleth.

“Ha. The Blue Lions would not let a mere child raid our base successfully. If that were to happen, then that would not only be an oversight on your training to us- but a blight on the entire Holy Kingdom of Faerghus!” says Dimitri.

“I see. But, perhaps again Dimitri, you are underestimating the skills of Cyril; I mean- he was trained by a Knight of Seiros. Perhaps, I was just a decoy for him to lure you away” says Byleth as they start to smirk. Hearing this, Dimitri starts to grunt.

“What? W-Was that your plan?!” asked Dimitri.

“What do you think, Prince?” questioned Byleth.

“Grr… Don’t play your mind games on me! I know you are trying to trick me, so that I am off my game! Well, that will not work!” says Dimitri as he launches forward with Byleth’s sword; firmly gripped in both hands, and jumps into the air.

“Take this! Grounder!” shouts Dimitri as he winds up his hands, and swings downward towards Byleth. Dimitri, putting what might he has into the art by charging its power, smashes down on Byleth with lambastical force. Byleth then gets shocked, and prepares to counterattack; reading their lance- winding it backwards.

“Agh!” shouts Byleth as they take the brunt of the attack. “**Knightkneeler**!” continues Byleth as they unleash the unbridled force of their Combat Art on Dimitri; in an attempt to fight back the force of Dimitri’s attack. 

“Y-You? Knowing a sword art of that caliber? I would have never guessed… Must of been training with Felix to pick that up, have you not?” questions Byleth. Dimitri however scoffs.

“Please! Like I would pick up _ any _ type of skill from him! I just felt that it was most befitting of me to attempt to master as many weapons as possible to prepare for my take to the throne. So, I have started that process with swords. Hopefully my training shows now, Professor!” responds Dimitri as the two interlock in a struggle match. They each attempt to overcome the other; not just in strength or power- but in intent and resolve. The power equilibrium causes them to cancel each other out; each being flung back by the opposing force. “Agh! I have to do more!” shouts Dimitri, as he gets increasingly irritated by his failure to overcome Byleth.

“Well, you know what they say about being a jack of all trades, Dimitri…” forewarns Byleth.

“... No, what do they say?...” asked Dimitri- who is quite clueless on the topic.

“... That you will end up being the master of none?” responds Byleth.

“Huh, well that is an interesting analogy… Is the premise that if I am focusing my efforts on too many skills I would not have enough time to master any one skill?” asked Dimitri.

“Yes, actually. Kinda like having your hand in too many pots, or having a lot of irons in the fire” says Byleth.

“But, that will not happen with me, because I can” says Dimitri. Byleth then smacks their palm on their face.

“I don’t think you will have the appropriate time to do such a thing, Dimitri…” says Byleth in a cheeky manner..

“Nonsense! With your guidance- I can do the impossible! Don’t you think?” questions Dimitri- causing Byleth to blush.

“I- uh… I don’t know if that is plausible or sane way to think about it, Dimitri… But, it is admirable and something to strive for- aiming to be something like a savant of the arts” says Byleth.

“But there are classes like that; like a Mortal Savant. That is possible, Professor! Isn’t that something you aim to do, Professor? Becoming a Mortal Savant?” asked Dimitri.

‘Well, yes… But, that is someone that really excels with a sword and spells; not every single skill under the sun” says Byleth.

“Well, when you strive for it Professor- you might be surprised how much one can achieve” responds Dimitri.

“Hehe, well i see… Well I would love to see that come into fruition, Dimitri. Just be careful not to become yet another dilettante” says Byleth.

“You don’t want me to become a debutante, Professor? But, I am not a female” asked Dimitri- not really hearing Byleth that clearly.

“N-No, Dimitri. Hehe. A dilettante; that’s basically another word for what I am saying” says Byleth.

“Well, you sure are good with your words, professor. But let’s see how you fare with a lance!” shouts Dimitri as he proceeds towards Byleth- beginning to unleash another Combat Art, “Grounder!” he continues.

“Knightkneeler!” shouts Byleth, unleashing the Combat Art once more to once again cause the two to clash arts.

Dimitri, in this moment, lusts to overcome Byleth; not in some zeal for victory, but for the acknowledgement of Byleth for them. Their intention in centered on themselves, and what Byleth thinks of them- and Byleth can tell this intention clearly; as if Dimitri was impressionistic. He wants to put his all into his strikes, yet part of him still holds back; not wanting to really hurt their precious Professor. And for Byleth, deep down, seeing Dimitri try so hard in an attempt to prove himself excites them; Byleth, in reality, is someone that lives off the impulses of others; as if what is happening around them- or _ who _ is around them. And so feeling the energy of Dimitri inspires Byleth to put more effort in themselves, in the attempt to meet them with a force that will push them both to a higher height. 

  
  


Each time the two clash their Combat arts, the same outcome happens; their power is almost identical in power output; mainly due to a combination of both using a non-familiar weapon to them currently, as well as their own biases with using their full power in this moment. Byleth and Dimitri continue this delicate dance for 4 minutes. Suddenly, the unexpected happens…

_ *SNAP* _

“No!” shouts Dimitri.

“Shit…” yells Byleth, as both their weapons break under the force of their clashes; succumbing to their wasted durability!

-CHAPTER END-


	74. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stuck in a tight spot, while filling with the hidden desires buried deep in the pits of Garreg Mach, Dimitri's mind starts to take him to other places during his fight..."

“Okay, Dimitri… Calm yourself… You can still press through without a weapon! Just… Re-focus!” says Dimitri to himself; attempting to gain composer. Byleth then looks down at their palms as they hold just fragments of Dimitri’s weapon.

“I suppose that my in-experienced caused me to use more of the weapon’s might than I needed to. Of course the weapon would break under my use…” says Byleth, ultimately believing that their mal-usage of the lance lead to it breaking. Byleth then tosses the wrecked weapon to the side, and balls up their fists as they stare Dimitri down. Dimitri, seeing Byleth’s sword of no use either, tosses the sword behind him and follows suit.

“I guess we will have to settle the rest of this the old fashioned way” said Dimitri as he slowly approaches Byleth. 

“Hehe, I don’t think I have ever witnessed your skills with no weapon. I question if you are well over your head right now” suggests Byleth as they raise their eyebrow to Dimitri. Suddenly, Dimitri gets slightly annoyed.

“Don’t look down on me, Professor! Then I’ll gladly give you a private demonstration of my power! Ha!” says Dimitri as he runs in and throws a left hook at Byleth. Byleth, holding up their forearms, guards against the incoming punch successfully. Dimitri then continues as he alternates right and left punches against Byleth; each one being guarded against. Suddenly, Byleth goes in for a right jab to Dimitri’s stomach, and Dimitri lowers himself to block it with both his hands. “Take this!” continues Dimitri as he spins around, and throws his right forearm horizontally towards Byleth. Byleth then leans back- evading the strike, and goes in for a low leg sweep with their left foot. Kicking Dimitri, he falls backwards as he loses his balance. 

“Gotchu!” shouts Byleth as Dimitri continues to fall.

“Agh! No!” shouts Dimitri as he reaches out his left arm. He manages to grab ahold of Byleth’s cape, and pulls them down with them! 

“Woah!” says Byleth as they fall into Dimitri, and both hit the floor. Byleth attempts to get up, but Dimitri’s grip on them will not waver. Dimitri then takes this chance to land a blow on Byleth, but Byleth manages to grab ahold of Dimitri’s arms, and holds down his legs; preventing him from striking. Locked in this struggle, they both then start to tussle out on the floor; each one attempting to free themselves as they attempt to tower over the other by being the one on top. Suddenly, Byleth gets on top of Dimitri, and holds down their arms with both their hands.

“Agh! L-Let go!” shouts Dimitri as he tries to flail his limbs off Byleth.

“You are gonna have to try harder than that, Dimitri!” says Byleth as they smirk; getting oddly excited watching Dimitri struggle to win against them. 

While Dimitri attempts to free themselves, Dimitri starts to think, “ _ Good grief!... W-Why is the Professor so strong!? I-... I can’t muster the strength to lift my arms. And, my legs are pinned down by theirs. But… I can’t give up! Not yet; not when the Professor has such high hopes for me! I can’t let the Professor down now; especially since they are staring me dead in the face! _ ”. Dimitri, stopping at nothing to overcome Byleth, uses what might he has left to lift his body upward. Suddenly, Byleth’s arms start to shake from struggling to pin them down.

“ _ Shit… I am having a bit of a challenge now keeping them down. W-Where is strength come from? _ ” thinks Byleth. 

In this moment, Byleth starts to put more effort into the fight; because prior to this point, Byleth has been holding back their punches in every regard to not completely overwhelm the students. But, in doing so, Byleth has been unintentionally underestimating those they were fighting as if Byleth did not need to try harder to fight against them. This, in turn, makes Byleth want to try harder; in the attempt to push not only Dimitri further- but to display their respect for Dimitri. Byleth’s arms start to slowly lift up, and they begin to lose their form as Dimitir’s legs start to move; overall making it harder for Byleth to keep Dimitri down. Dimtiri’s face turns red from him struggling so much, and starts to let out inaudible moans and groans.

“Ugh! Pr-... Professor!...” says Dimitri, mustering up what he can to speak. 

“Agh… You are strong Dimitri; perhaps I underestimated your physical power…” admits Byleth. 

“Ugh… You-... You too, Professor…” says Dimitri. 

In this moment, Dimitri and Byleth start to share a deeper bond of admiration for each other; Byleth for seeing up close and personal Dimitri's proclaimed work ethic and determination, whereas Dimitri is starting to see the allure of Byleth that they secretly lust for; alongside the fact that Dimitri can tell that Byleth is no longer letting up and going easy in any regard towards them, as now Byleth has started to put more effort into the fight. While Dimitri attempts to flip Byleth over, Byleth puts more of their body weight onto Dimitri- causing Dimitri to lose more opportunity to free themselves. 

Lost at what to do in the moment, Dimitri looks into Byleth’s eyes; which unbeknownst to them was their gravest mistake. Because, what they didn’t intend to happen was to be overwhelmed not only in Byleth’s strength- but the vitality of their resolve and determination. In that very moment, Dimitri felt many things emanating off Byleth; Their fiery energy loaded with passion, the soft touch of their skin unscathed in the bout, smelling the sweat oozing from Byleth’s clothes, and listening to the pounding of their own heart interlocked with Byleth’s hard breathing. With all of this stimulus- while pinned down- DImitri, unintentionally, started to get aroused.

” _ N-No!... Not… Not now! _ ” Dimitri thought as they looked downwards towards their crotch. He then quickly looked back up, as to not alert Byleth of the location they were looking at. Dimitri shook his legs profusely- as to move them in a way to ‘hide’ what was soon to be unhidable. However, oblivious as ever, Byleth leaned in closer. “ _ Why!... Why am I getting these thoughts and feelings now?! How… Childish of me… But… I cannot help it!... The Professor is… So… Close~... _ ” Dimitri continued to think as he bites his lip. Soon after, Byleth moves their body- shifting the weight they are placing on Dimitri. Byleth goes to move their right leg forward to pin Dimitri down better- due to all their squealing, but as Byleth moves their leg their knee hits a squishy- yet hard- roadblock. Suddenly, Dimitri shrieks.

“W-Wait! P-Professor~...” says Dimitri as he moans. Byleth then gets curious and confused as Dimitri’s face lights up red. 

“D-Dimitri?...” questions Byleth. 

“Y-Your knee… It’s… You are rubbing up against my…” says Dimitri as he attempts to hide his face away from Byleth.

“M-My… Knee?” says Byleth as they looks down to see that their right knee is nuzzled up against Dimitri’s bulge! “O-Oh my! I’m sorry!” says Byleth as they release their knee off Dimitri's crotch. However, Byleth cannot take their eyes Dimitri's bulge as it wiggles, grows, and starts to rise below them; Dimitri himself getting excited from the tension and excitement building up within himself in this moment. 

“Oh… How embarrassing… I’m sorry… I… Can’t help it...” says Dimitri, who is feeling a bit guilty from getting turned on.

“N-No… it’s fine… I… I am the one that touched it…” says Byleth.

“Please, Professor… C-Could you let go of my body?…. It… I-It won’t go  _ down _ if you stay on top of me~...” admits Dimitri as he attempts to curl up his body; hiding the parts that are most vulnerable.

“H-Huh?!” says Byleth, completely and utterly shocked at what they just heard... 

-CHAPTER END-


	75. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "An unexpected friendly arrival delays Dimitri and Byleth; each forgetting about something very important occuring..."

“I’m… _ SO _ sorry for my decorum, Professor… I… I just was just- _ very _ excited I suppose… I don’t know what came over me!” says Dimitri as he bows in front of Byleth. Byleth, who stands up in front of Dimitri as they have since separated, gets very embarrassed seeing Dimitri of all people prostrating themselves in front of them.   
  


“D-Dimitri, it’s fine… I… Kinda understand…” says Byleth as they look down at the ground as to not stare at Dimitri. 

“It is just not fit conductivity on the battlefield; even for an enemy! I hope that you can overlook this, but if you must write me up about this- I understand…” said Dimitri.

“N-No! I would not get you in trouble because I bumped into your- um… You know… I think it might be best if we keep that to ourselves, Dimitri…” says Byleth.

“Oh, I think that might be a good idea as well, Professor... And thank you; I appreciate that you can disregard this“ said Dimitri as he sighs from a bit of relief. Byleth then sighs as well as they rub their head.

“But… Um…” said Byleth as they try to get their words out- but feel stippled. Dimitri then looks up.

“What? Is there something the matter, Professor?” asked Dimitri.

“It’s just… Um… Well, you said…” mustered Byleth as they stamper around their words. 

“What?” asked Dimitri.

“You said that… It would ‘not go down’ if I stay on top of you.. What did you… Exactly mean by that?...” asked Byleth.

“H-Huh?!...” said Dimitri as he gets flustered. Dimitri then hides his face with his hands as his knees buckle. Suddenly, Byleth hides their head as well.

“I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t really be inquiring about it; forget I asked…” said Byleth as they nervously turn their head in shame. Dimitri, feeling a bit confused and increasingly flustered, rises up from the ground.

“W-Well… I just would not be able to control my emotions ensnared down like I was, and I needed to quickly assess the- *_ahem_*... _ Growing _ issue before it got worse!...” admitted Dimitri. Hearing this, Byleth starts to get a bit more confused as to exactly what Dimitri means. Suddenly, Byleth hears Sothis scoff within their mind.

“_ They would not be able to control their emotions? To settle down their immature growing boner?! Why now of all times would he just suddenly develop erectile issues when you were that one pinning him down? ..._” questioned Sothis within Byleth’s mind.

“_ I… I don’t know?... I just… Was so caught off guard that I-... I could not stop staring at it!... Is that… Bad?... _” thought Byleth back to Sothis.

“_ Uh… Why?! _” asked Sothis to Byleth.

“_ W-Why?! Hello! I mean- he is a student! I am a Professor! I should not even be thinking to lok there- or ask him things regarding it! Agh… I think I might be a bit flustered still from the Sex-Ed class… _” thinks Byleth, as they try to make sense of it all. Suddenly, Sothis laugh.

“_ Or maybe you are flustered because the last time you were in a situation like that it was with Claude! _” says Sothis back to Byleth. Hearing this, Byleth’s eyes open wide.

“_ S-Sothis! L-Let’s just collectively forget that happened!... _” thought Byleth back to Sothis.

_ “Uh… P-Professor? _” asked Dimitri, who is thrown off my Byleth’s facial expressions. Suddenly, Byleth’s heart skips a beat as they look back over to Dimitri.

“W-What?!” says Byleth as they come to.

“I apologize if what just happened is a lot to take in… I-I swear, I will make sure it _ never _ happens again!...” says Dimitri. Suddenly, DImitri starts to think, “ _ Damn it!... I… I cannot believe I let those feelings get through and show!... I… I cannot show them at all!... _”.

“Dimitri, it is fine- really!...” says Byleth, as they attempt to reassure Dimitri. Dimitri, however, looks increasingly perturbed.

“I… Didn’t want the first time you felt it to be-...” muttered Dimitri as he quickly cuts himself off as he covers his mouth, “I-I mean!...” he continues as he gets frantic.

“W-What?... I don’t think I heard you correctly...” asked a confused Byleth.

“_ I heard him loud and clear! He said _-” 

“F-Forget it!!!...” shouts Dimitri, screaming so loud that he even managed to cut off Sothis. Suddenly, Dimitri’s gasps- not realizing how loud he shouted. “P-Professor, I am sorry for raising my voice at you…” he continued as guilt filled his body. 

“It’s… Fine… I sound like a broken record…” said Byleth as they rub the back of their head.

Dimitri then starts to think, “_ I… I didn’t know that I said that out loud!... I thought that I was only thinking about it… Gosh darn it, Dimitri! Get ahold of yourself!... _”. Suddenly, Dimitri and Byleth focus their attention to the sounds they hear off into the distance; sounds of many units approaching them as they shout amongst them.

“Hey, guys! I think I just heard Dimitri scream!” a random Blue Lions student said off into the distance as Byleth and Dimitri now zero-in on their voices.

“Yea, I heard it too! Is he in trouble?!” asked another Blue Lions student.

“I think it came from this way! Let’s check it out!” said another Blue Lions student.

“Oh, No! I completely forgot about the round! Did something happen?! Agh, how foolish of me to let my mind drift from the main mission!...” said Dimitri. In reality, _ Two minutes have passed since Byleth and Dimitri had ran away from the thick of the battle _. Suddenly, Dimitri turns his body to the direction of the voices, “Men! I am over here! With the Professor- huh?!” Dimitri continues as he notices that in the split second he turned away from Byleth- they ran off! “N-No!” said Dimitri as he continues to chase off after Byleth, who runs away from Dimitri towards their base!

*****

“That was a close call!... Now, let’s meet back up with Cyril!” says Byleth to themselves. 

“_ Yea! Let’s leave the rock-hard blondie stranded, and see what the kid is up to! _” said Sothis with Byleth’s mind.

“G-Get back here, Professor!” shouts Dimitri as he chases down Byleth once more. Byleth and Dimitri then cut through the trees into a clearing, where Byleth can see Dimitri’s base clear as day in front of them- and Cyril in a bind within!

-CHAPTER END-


	76. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Byleth and Cyril reconnect on the battlefield after a brief parting, and they continue to make their way towards the enemy handkerchief!"

“C-Cyril!” shouts Byleth as they close in towards Cyril’s location. As they peer past the hoards of students, they see Cyril keeping them all at arm’s length as they attempt to apprehend him. Cyril then looks over to see Byleth approach, and waves for help.

“P-Professor! I’m kinda in a difficult situation right now… If you could help me out, it would be _ greatly _ appreciated!” said Cyril. Trailing right behind him is Ashe, who attempts to align up his arrowhead with Cyril’s throat. 

“Come back here, you little weasel!” said Ashe as he closes one eye, and repositions his arm form. However, many of the other Blue Lions students seem to get in the way of Ashe’s aim, and cannot get a good shot on Cyril. “Agh… Move!” muttered Ashe as he grunts silently, and continues to keep his eye on Cyril. Cyril, looking over to Ashe trying to aim at him, starts to chuckle. 

“Ha! Looks like you are put at a disadvantage by your own team! Archers are not fit to be used to strike down a single target amongst other potential targets; unless you use them in a flurry, where it does not matter if you hit a specific person” says Cyril.

“I know what the Archer’s place is on the battlefield is!” says Ashe as he gets annoyed. Ashe then starts to think, _ “He is just too quick for me to catch to get close to with an axe, and all the others are making it hard to fire from afar! How one child has made such a farce in our base thus far is beyond me! _”. Taking caution to the wind, Ashe releases the arrow from his bow towards Cyril.

“Curved Shot!” shouts Ashe. As the Combat Art is initiated, the arrow then curves around other Blue Lions students; swerving towards Cyril’s location.

“W-Woah!” shouts a Blue Lions student, alarmed by the arrow passing by their head. Ashe puts in just enough torque to allow the arrow to bend magically past his comrades' bodies; allowing for a clean shot towards Cyril.

“Shoot! Curving the arrow at such an angle takes a lot of skills; even _ I haven’t _ been able to master that yet!” says Cyril as he gets shocked at Ashe’s ability to curve the arrow. He goes to evade the attack that is coming straight at him, but as he moves his feet in another direction he steps on the ground wrong; sending a chilling pain up his spine! “ _ Agh! No, I will not be able to avoid the strike! I need to defend! _”. Cyril then goes to protect the vitals on his body from the incoming strike and ducks his head, but before the arrow lands he hears a swooping sound rush past him. Cyril then lifts his head, and instantly gets shocked.

“H-Huh?! Professor!” shouts Cyril in excitement as he sees Byleth, stoic as ever, shop the arrow in half with their bare hand! Byleth then shares a glared look with Ashe- which immediately causes him to get nervous and weaken his stance. They then look over to Cyril.

“Are you okay?” asked Byleth. Cyril then takes a moment to catch his breath, and goes to speak.

“Y-Yea… But, Professor… How did you do that?” asked Cyril, who is greatly confused.

“Huh? Do what?” asked Byleth.

“Uh-... Like, rush past me so quickly, and do that?” questioned Cyril. 

“Y-Yea! The Professor just like- soared through the air or something, and struck that arrow down!” said one Blue Lions student in the area.

“They must have traveled quicker than a shooting arrows to be able to stop that from hitting Cyril!” said another Blue Lions student. Dimitri, who finally meets up with the rest of the others as the other Blue Lions have all their eyes on Byleth, and pants as he comes to a halt.

“*_pant_* *_pant_* W-Woah…” said Dimitri as he looks straight at Byleth.

“... I just moved quickly. Is what I did so unbelievable?...” asked a confused Byleth.

“But, you managed to hit my arrow with your bare hand- as you traveled faster than my arrow to do so!... R-Remarkable…” said Ashe. Many of the other Blue Lions students start to share the same sentiments as they all almost forget about the competition in front of them so they can admire their Professor.

“Remarkable is the perfect word to describe it….” said Dimitri, mesmerized by Byleth in the moment. As he starts to get slightly aroused, he shakes his head- attempting to shake away any dirty feelings. “_ N-No, Dimitri! I can’t have those thoughts on the battlefield where others can see!... _” he then thinks as he looks around his immediate area; hoping no one can notice the slight chode he is forming. However, what instead takes everyone's attention- even away from Byleth- is a sound of a loud scoff sounding off in the area.

“Okay, we get it- the Professor moves really fast! Now can we all compose ourselves enough to stop the _ enemies _that are literally in our base about to take our handkerchief!?” asked Annette. Suddenly, all the Blue Lions students snap to their senses, and a feeling of guilt and embarrassment is felt throughout the area. Suddenly, Dimitr clears his throat, and re-composes himself.

“R-Right!... Lions! Defend our turf!” shouts Dimitri as he waves his hand in the air, and points towards Byleth and Cyril. As Dimitri shouts, the Blue Lions arm themselves, and charge forward in fanfare. At that same time, Byleth back up towards Cyril- putting their backs together. 

“Deja vu, Professor…” said Cyril, who gets a familiar feeling having Byleth’s back up against theirs.

“Yea… Listen, you need to be cautious; I’m still without a weapon. So, even with my apparent noteworthy strength- I’m still at a disadvantage without a weapon. I need to like- take one from someone… Or something…” said Byleth as they look around to the incoming Blue Lions students boxing them in.

“Wait! What do you mean you have _ no _ weapon!?” asked Cyril as he turns to face Byleth- in complete shock. Byleth then holds out their bare hands to Cyril, and chuckles nervously.

“I- uh… Kinda broke it when I was fighting Dimitri…” said Byleth.

“W-What?!” says a flabbergasted Cyril, Ashe, and Annette as they all are brought up to pace...

  
  


-CHAPTER END-


	77. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Despite all set backs, the Blue Lions are not going to give up without a last fighting chance! Taking up their final stance against Byleth, their morals starts to raise. Seeing the tides change against them once more, Sothis starts to formulate a plan..."

“You… Can_ NOT _ be serious?!... Professor, you need to be watching the estate of your weapon on the battlefield” said a shocked Cyril as he continues to rue out his shocked from learning that Byleth is weaponless in the thick of it. Suddenly, Cyril starts to think, “ _ Gosh… What on earth happened while they were gone? Agh… I should not have let the Professor out of my sight; how am I supposed to keep tabs on them if I am not near them?... _”.

“_ You gonna let the KID school you right now, Byleth?! _” asked Sothis within Byleth’s head.

“_ Well… He isn’t really wrong… _” thought Byleth back to Sothis. Byleth then sighs.

“Technically, Dimitri is the one that broke my weapon. And, I broke his” said Byleth. Hearing this, Ashe, Annette, and Cyril all look over to Dimitri.

“H-Huh?!” they all say. They then analyze how Dimitri too has no weapon on his person. Dimitri then holds up his hands; feeling he has been caught up in a lie he never told.

“Look… I understand that I _ might _ have made an oversight on the battlefield as well, and it costed me my weapon. W-Well… I myself might have many _ many _oversights in the last couple of minutes- but anyways!... C-Can someone just give a dang replacement, please?!” pleaded Dimitri, as he is put on the hot seat. 

“Here, Dimitri!” shouts a random Blue Lions student as they pass them their own lance to be used to Dimitri. As Dimitri grabbed a hold of the lance flung towards him, he then takes an offensive stance.

“Thank you! Now, watch out, Professor!” says Dimitri with determination riddling his lungs.

“Oh no!... Don’t think anyone can just pass me one, right?...” said Byleth, feeling a bit panicked in the moment.

“Don’t worry, Professor! I got your back!” declared Cyril as he aims his next arrow right at the incoming storm of Blue Lions continuing to approach them. Byleth then balls up their fists, and sighs.

“And I got yours!” says Byleth as they prepare themselves physically and mentally for what is to come!

*****

_ One Minute Later… _

“Professor, I don’t think I got your back anymore!...” said Cyril, as he lays on the ground- pinned down by Annette. She holds him down as she locked both his arms behind him. Suddenly, she twists his arm in a way that causes immense pain. “Ow!...” he continues.

“Pipe down! You have caused us too much strife! Ashe! Dimitri! Get the Professor!” demands Annette. 

“On it!” shouts Ashe as he runs after Byleth alongside Dimitri, “Curving Shot!” he continues as he shoots an arrow towards the fleeing Byleth towards their handkerchief location. Looking backwards at the incoming arrow, Byleth evades it, and keeps running forward.

“Shoot… I let Cyril get captured because I got overwhelmed by their weapon forces! Strength in numbers they say…” says Byleth as they look at Cyril. “_ He gave himself up so that I could have a chance to keep going… I can not waste the opportunity alloted to me! _” Byleth then thought. 

With that thought buried deep in the pits of their mind, Byleth charges onward; no longer looking back on the enemies closing in on them from behind. However, what the cannot run their eyes from is the incoming Blue Lions students that are coming in from the front to blockade Byleth from their base. 

“Lions! Do not hold back against the Professor! You seen what they can easily do with no weapon! Defend our base!” shouts Dimitri as he runs . 

Suddenly, about a dozen of Blue Lions students meet up with Byleth in an attempt to block them from getting any closer; Archer and magic-user units aim at Byleth, and fire their shots towards them; not fearing dealing damage so someone of their caliber. Byleth then watches as a mass of arrows come their way, as well as a multitude of low-ranked spells from the magic users; spells of Wind, **Fire** , Nosferatu, Miasma, **Thunder** , and **Blizzard** are hurled at Byleth. A bead of sweat goes down Byleth’s face as they start to feel a bit nervous.

“_ Okay… How am I going to get myself out of this?! Do they think that just because I am a Professor that I can just take all of this?! _” thinks Byleth.

“_ Well, you better think of something quickly! Or else you are going to be dotted cheese! _” says Sothis within Byleth’s mind.

“_ I’m kinda running out of options, if I am being honest!... You think you could help me, ‘o eighth member?! _” thought Byleth back to Sothis. Suddenly, Sothis scoffs.

“_ And help you do what? Dodge? I can’t rewind time, and help with that! My power only works when something has already happened. So, if you get mutilated- I can DEFINITELY help reassemble your body afterwards! _” exclaimed Sothis back to Byleth. Byleth, taking in Sothis' comment, then sighs.

“_ Are you serious?! If I die- you die too! _” thought Byleth back to Sothis.

“*_sigh_* _ Sadly, you ARE correct… Here, I’ll help just a little- but you OWE me one! _” shouts Sothis back to Byleth.

“_ W-What?! Owe?! You have not done very much of anything to warrant me to have to owe a single thing! If anything, you owe me for shaking-up a free stay in MY body! _” thought Byleth. Suddenly, Sothis laughs.

“_ Ha! And without me, you would not even HAVE a body right now! Did you forget when you wanted to be a little hero, and jumped in front of Edelgard like a ditsy idiot from an incoming attack already?! I thought so… _” said Sothis back to Byleth. Byleth then groans

“_ Okay! Can you help me out, already?! _” thought Byleth back to Sothis.

“_ Gladly! Hehe~, here we go~ _” said Sothis in a giddy tone as suddenly a light-element based diagram appears in front of Byleth!

“H-Huh?! Said Byleth as they get shocked at what they see.

“_ Heh! Just sit back and watch the magic! Uh- literally… _” said Sothis as she continues her magical spell. 

Then, a wall of magical energy showers over Byleth- as if they were coated in a protective armor of Sothis’s energy. As all the magic and arrows collide with Byleth’s person, a huge plume of dust erupts upward; blocking the view of Byleth from everyone around. Worry quickly fills the units surrounding Byleth as they star to witness things that they have never seen before happen before their very eyes...

-CHAPTER END-


	78. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Unscathed, A mysterious light envelopes Byleth in the thick of the competition! What on earth could be going on with our poor Byleth!?..."

“P-Professor?!...” said Cyril- still pinned down by Annette. Annette, who is slightly captivated by the attack on Byleth as well, lessens her grip on Cyril ever-so slightly as she gazes forward.

“W-Wow, I would have assumed that the Professor would have dodged the attacks…” said Ashe as he comes to a screeching halt.

“M-Me too…” said Dimitri, as his heart starts to pound; stopping next to Ashe as they look onward as the dust starts to dissipate. Suddenly, as the dust lifts, Byleth is seen standing there; without a scratch even on them! Arrows little the floor by their feet, as each and every one failed to connect!

“H-Huh?!” everyone shouts around Byleth, as they all become shocked that despite the onslaught- no attacks even grazed them.

“B-But!...” says Dimitri.

“That’s…” says Ashe.

“Woah…” says Cyril.

“I’m… Quite amazed” says Annette. Suddenly, Byleth looks down at their hands, which glow from magical energy.

“_ S-Sothis… What did you do? _” asked Byleth in a thought to Sothis.

“_ I upped your resistance to magic, and provided enough magical energy to create a buffer; strong enough to repel the arrows. You can thank me now!~ _” said Sothis back to Byleth.

“_ W-What?... You did what now?... _” thought Byleth back to Sothis.

“_ Agh… Every person has some sort of natural resistance to everything! Like some animals are resistance to poisons- you can have resistances to magical elements! Are you that much of a stick in the mud that even THAT concept is foreign to you?! _” asked Sothis within Byleth’s mind back to Byleth.

“_ N-No… _” thought Byleth back to Sothis.

“_ Okay then… So, what I did is I boosted your magical resistance in a pinch; allowing you to persevere through all those weak spells! Hehe, I think I outdid myself!~ _” said Sothis within Byleth’s mind.

“_Y-Yeah… I… I don’t think I have ever seen anything like this! This is kinda cool! I can literally see the power emanating off my body; not a knick or mark on my body from the arrows!_” thought Byleth back to Sothis, as they become amazed by Sothis’s ability more-so.

“_ I take all praise with open arms! Yes, keep them coming!~ _” said Sothis as she starts to chuckle.

“_ O-Okay, don’t get too high in the clouds… But, thank you _” thought Byleth back to Sothis.

“_ I think… I will call this move, _ ** _Sothis Shield_ ** _ … What do you think?! _” asked Sothis back to Byleth.

“_ Uh… Has a-... Nice ring to it?... _” thought Byleth back to Sothis. Sothis then scoffs.

“_ Agh! THAT is how you respond to someone’s self-appointed conceited grandeur, that JUST saved the skin off your pale boney ass?! _” asked Sothis back to Byleth.

“_ H-Hey!... My butt is not boney… Is it?... _ ” Byleth thought back to Sothis, feeling slightly insecure about their body, "_They… Probably have NO clue on what I managed to do to stop the attacks… They already think I’m some like-... Superhuman! _” Byleth continued to think.

“_ Well, they could be thinking until the next Great Tree Moon for all its worth, and never come to a conclusion on how- because it wasn’t even fucking you! It was I, the almighty Sothis!~... _” said Sothis as she starts to giggle.

“_ Whatever… Well, this sure will come in handy in battles that’s for sure! _” thought Byleth.

“_ Uh uh! Do NOT exploit my powers! You should be genuflecting at my feet for the simple fact that I even allowed myself to give you any help! Also- it is not a power I can just spam; I probably could only use it once per battle at this moment, and it will eventually wear off ! When it does- I'm not sure..._” thought Sothis back to Byleth.

“_ O-Oh… I see… Well, even a little bit of time with it is better than no time- in my opinion… Can you do this on just me- or other people? _” thought Byleth back to Sothis.

“_ Uh… Good question… Considering this is the first time I ever did this- I think... I-I’m not entirely sure… But! When I have rewinded time for you, it does not just affect you- but everyone in the world. So, my assumption is that if I can train this power up, when I cast it I could enhance even a whole platoon even! _” said Sothis back to Byleth.

“_ Well, that would definitely come in handy and be resourceful when I happen to be in a sticky situation- and the safety of my units comes first! _” thought Byleth back to Sothis.

“_ Well, let me say what I did earlier in the simplest way for you... I CAN'T SPAM IT!!! So, do not rely on that grace. But, yes; that is an option I suppose… But, I think that will only be easier to have happen if you have a solid House to stay in _” said Sothis back to Byleth.

“_ What do you mean? _” asked Byleth. Sothis then sighs.

“_ Well, if I HAVE to spell it out for you… My powers, like bonds, grow with a strong connection, and attentiveness. The more you put into it solely, the more you get out. All of this House-hopping, while eventful, is also a bit challenging on bond-building process in that regard; because you have many more to deal with, and you are unsure of which ones to focus one- or if all should be focused on as one. Basically; you can not hope to have a strong connection with one specific person if you spread yourself too thin, and it makes it hard to delegate my powers to people I have no bonds with because my bonds are subsequently yours _” says Sothis back to Byleth.

“_ That… Actually makes a lot of sense… _ ” thought Byleth back to Sothis, as he starts to ponder deeply Sothis’ words, and hums. “ _ ... So, do you think that I will have trouble, in that regards, building relationships with all the students because I am basically sharing myself amongst all Houses? _” Byleth continues to think back to Sothis.

“_ Think? I KNOW. Not even that, I am seeing it before my very eyes! I WILL give you props however; you are doing a better job at keeping the bonds you already have- while you make new ones… But, you have seen already with choice students- Claude and Dimitri just to name a few- that building new bonds can be hard especially when you can not let the bonds you previously formed die out _” says Sothis back to Byleth. 

“_ Ah… I see… Well, I will do my best to safeguard my old bonds- while I make new ones- so that in turn can help you better master your powers, Sothis! _” thought Byleth back to Sothis. Hearing this causes Byleth to blush, and get nervous.

“_ W-Whatever!... Look- just take the handkerchief while you have my protection! I have NO idea when it will wear off! _” said Sothis back to Byleth.

“_ O-Oh! Right! _” thought Byleth as they charge forwards towards the blockade of Blue Lions students; who still are in a solid state of shock after Byleth just took all of their shots dead on. Byleth charges forward with a full chest, and brimming with protective light that beckons the hearts of the students ahead…

-CHAPTER END-


	79. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "With Sothis's power guiding them, Byleth needs to make quick decisions to break through the wall of the enemy forces!"

Pressed for time, Byleth rushes forward towards the enemy pole that is hoisted up by the daunting enemy handkerchief. Dimitri, following about steadily, brings up the Professor’s rear. The dexterity of the wall of Blue Lions students standing in front of Byleth starts to waver as Byleth approaches; feeling a bit uneasy after seeing their Professor tank all of their attacks head on with no wielded weapon. Surging with the unexpected energy of Sothis, Byleth approaches the wall confidently with an eagle’s glare donned on their face; zooming their eyes into any opening through the wall of Blue Lions they can possibly find to exploit. In that moment, Byleth- mentally- has every intention to bust through the wall, but doesn't want to seriously hurt anyone; despite the contrasting effort they displayed towards them. With this in mind, Byleth starts to think,

“_ Where to go? Where to go?... Think, I need to find the best way to get through to them! I don’t have enough time to waste! I need to get this done quickly! _” thought Byleth. 

“_ Well, if you can't find a way through them- go over them! It’s not like you are not privy to the concept! _” said Sothis within Byleth’s mind.

“_ Oh! That is a good idea to try… _” thought Byleth back to Sothis. 

“_ Look! That student has a big enough shield! _” said Sothis to Byleth, as if she was metaphorically pointing in a specific direction.

“_ Am I… Supposed to know where you are pointing to?... _” thought Byleth back to Sothis. They rotate their view more so to locate the specific Blue Lions student they are referring to. Suddenly, Sothis scoffs.

“_ There! Agh! The one that is like- in PERFECT line to jump to the pole! Just run towards them, and using their shield as a platform- jump over! And hey; with my power- it might even give you a bit of umph! _” said Sothis back to Byleth. As Sothis says this to Byleth, Byleth happens to spot a unit with a shield in perfect alignment to the pole if they were to jump.

“_ Oh, is it that one? _” thought Byleth back to Sothis. 

“_ Yes! That one- the one that you are looking at _” said Sothis back to Byleth.

“_ You can see what I see? _” thought Byleth back to Sothis.

“_ Yes; I see what I see with my own vision while I am in your mind; as well as what you see! Kinda weird… _” said Sothis back to Byleth.

“_ Very... _“ thought Byleth back to Sothis.

“_ Anyways, just go! We do not have much time! _” said Sothis.

“Right!” said Byleth in a sudden burst of energy. 

With more determination rushing through their veins, Byleth then continues to run towards the wall of Blue Lions students. Seeing the Professor come in with such unbridled confidence starts to shake the integrity of the wall before them; beads of sweat rush down the faces of the students, and their limbs begin to shake from nervousness.

“W-What should we do guys? The Professor is rushing in kinda quick…” said a perturbed Blue Lions Archer student.

“I-I don’t know! But, why is the Professor glowing!?” asked another shocked curious Blue Lions Myrmidon student.

“Is that the Professor’s magic? It’s _ very _ strong!...” said a Blue Lions mage student. Hearing all of the uniconfident chatter from his fellow units, Dimitri starts to get very annoyed.

“Lions! Do not err now of all times! We are not out of the count yet! We _ have _ a fighting chance! Just, c-catch the Professor!” shouts Dimitri as they see Byleth run; attempting to bring hope and inspiration to his fellow Blue Lions students. 

Back aways behind Dimitri and Ashe’s current location, Cyril still is pinned against the floor by Annette as they both look on. As Annette’s compete focus is daggered at Byleth, Cyril starts feeling Annette’s grip loosen. With the chance he feels he is given, Cyril un-ensnared his arms from Annete, and gets up to make a run for it!  
  


“Woah! H-Hey!” shouts Annette as she sees Cyril run off ahead of her. Cyril then looks back at Annette, and start to snicker. And smirk.

“Sorry!~ I gotta help the Professor!” says Cyril as he runs towards Ashe and Dimitri- who are distracted By Byleth. 

“D-Dimitri!” shouts Annette,a s she attempts to warn Dimitri of the incoming enemy approaching his rear. However, Dimitri is still distracted by the allure of Byleth to really react to her call. Cyril manages to run past a stalled Ashe and Dimitri, and continues to run towards Byleth.

“W-Woah!” shouts Ashe as he sees Cyril scurry forward, “D-Dimitri! Cyril is getting away!” said Ashe as he nervously attempts to ready their bow and arrow. Dimitri, finally noticing Cyril, starts to turn his head towards him.

“O-Oh no! Shoot him!” says Dimitri as he glares Ashe down. In that same moment, as Dimitri and Ashe continues to run, Ashe goes to shoot another arrow towards Cyril; however with Dimitri’s words distracting him his shot veers off greatly from Cyril’s location! Cyril looks over to where the arrow was traveling, taking in the wide distance between him and where he shot, and starts to laugh with pity.

“Well if the goal of what you were trying to do was to prove how badly can you shoot at your opponents, then I think you are a good contender for the win!” says Cyril with a snarky attitude.

“Agh!” shouts Ashe, as he starts to get mad at himself as he beats himself up on missing the attack. Suddenly, Dimitri places his hand on Ashe’s shoulder.

“Ashe! What on _ earth _ are you doing?!” asked Dimitri, who feels greatly disappointed in Ashe’s skill at the moment.

“S-Sorry! You cannot expect me to shoot my target with precision when you are chewing my ear off, Dimitri! Please- let me focus!” demands Ashe, who starts to get a bit annoyed by Dimitri- and says something he might not have meant.

“W-Wha-...!” said Dimitri, who gets shocked by Ashe’s response. Suddenly, Ashe covers his mouth.

“I-I’m… Sorry, Dimitri… I-... Spoke out of turn…” said Ashe, as he tries to catch himself in his wrongly placed words. Dimitri, then takes a step back to analyze the situation, and starts to see that Ashe himself not only is trying the best he can, but is very stressed out over this situation. Dimitri then sighs. 

“No… I think that we are all slowly realizing and adjusting to just how strenuous this mere game actually can be, and how it is all pushing us. Even the Professor…” said Dimitri as he turn their head towards Byleth.

“Y-Yea… I agree” said Ashe. Dimitri then sighs.

“Still… The Professor right now… What on earth could that be- huh?!” said Dimitri before he cuts himself off by what he is witnessing…

-CHAPTER END-


	80. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Byleth's pole skills are tested as they reach for the handkerchief!"

Back over to where Byleth is, who is still charging forward towards the wall of Blue Lions students, they jump in the air towards the unit with the shield. Doing all that they can do in the moment, the Blue Lions students with the shield defends themselves by placing the shield in front of them; which is something that anyone would think to do in that moment innate. In reality, this is something that Sothis knew would be the case, and so as Byleth approaches to jump- and the Blue Lions student holds up their shield, it sets up the perfect scenario to have Byleth leepfrog off of the shield- and fly straight into the air!

As Byleth hops off of the Blue Lions student, they make the student underneath them fall to the ground. Others around them watch as Byleth flies above their heads, and past them towards their base pole. In this same moment, tension starts to rise as people start to soon realize the predicament they are not in; with Byleth now bypassing their last physical barrier that kept Byleth at bay from victory. Charged with the blessing of Sothis’s magic, Byleth is flung into the air with a greater acceleration and velocity then they put in; and definitely with more power than they expected. This allows Byleth to have increased vertical distance. As Annette, Ashe, Dimitri, and Cyril look on with awe as Byleth flies through the air, DImitr soon realizes the trajectory of Byleth’s direction- and soon freaks out.

“On no… The Professor is going to make it far up our pole if they manage to grab hold of with that amount of distance up from the air gotten! “ said Dimitri.

“W-We got to do something! I’ll ready another arrow, Dimitri!” said Ashe.

“Thank You, Ashe. I myself am unable to stop the Professor at this point… I do not have anything that will reach them from this distance, and I am afraid that I am a bit fatigued from battle to rush over to the pole; the distance between us is too much!” said Dimitri as he then turns around to face Annette, “Annette, help us out with some magic?” Dimitri then asked.

“Yes I can, Dimitri!” said Annette as she gets out her tome, and holds it firmly in her hand, “Just tell me when!” Annette continues. Dimitri then turns back to look at the fall of Blue Lions Students, and in this moment Dimitri starts to formulate a plan.

Dimitri starts to deeply think, “_ Hmm… We are going to have to strike at the Professor with all that we got to stop them! But, we do not want to do too much damage to the pole, and risk it falling! If that were to happen, then the handkerchief would fall, and the Professor or Cyril could easily procure it on the ground! We also have to be careful not to destroy the handkerchief as well! If the handkerchief is destroyed, then the team whose unit destroyed it loses! This is a problem that needs to be dealt with in a very delicate and strategic way! Think, Dimitri, think! _”.

As Byleth approaches the pole- hurling through the air, they manage to grab a hold of the pole at a high distance off of the ground; crashing against the pole with a crashing force. Byleth then looks up towards the handkerchief above them; however, their view of the handkerchief is blocked by the overbearing radiance of the rising sun. Byleth squints their eyes as they use their left arm to temporarily block the sun. Byleth then grunts.

“Agh! I cannot see the handkerchief whatsoever here. Of course it would be my luck that the last force keeping me from victory would be the elements themselves…” said Byleth.

“_ Even the world itself doesn’t see it for you… Hehe, sad… _” said Sothis within Byleth’s mind. Byleth then scoffs at hearing Sothis’ comments.

“_ Hey! Isn’t there something that you could do about this, Sothis? _” asked Byleth to Sothis.

“_ About what? The handkerchief? Or the sun? _” asked Sothis back to Byleth.

“_ Well… Both would be nice, but making it a bit easier to see would be helpful _” thought said Byleth back to Sothis.

“_ You want me to try to block out the sun? What am I to you, your little helper? I think that I helped enough getting you this far; you are not even that far from the handkerchief! Look, just climb upwards! It’s not like the dang thing is just going to grow legs, get up, and move! You need everything hand fed to you, and at some point you just have to do things with your own mind! _” said Sothis back to Byleth.

“_ Agh… Okay, well that does make sense… I guess I will just reach the top and… Figure it out then? _” thought Byleth.

“_ Well, hurry it up! I do not know how long my spell will last! _” said Sothis back to Byleth.

“_ Oh, you are right! _” thought Byleth as he looks back down to the ground. Byleth then sees the Blue Lions students and some of the knights that assist them surround the base of the pole Byleth is on. Frantic to grab the handkerchief in this brief moment allotted by Sothis, Byleth hurries upward; unsure of where the handkerchief is above them still due to the blinding sun. Suddenly, byleth hears a shout come down from below them.

“Lions! Strike!” said Dimitri as he commands his units to attack. The long-range Blue Lions students, sparse knights with long-range weapons, Annette, and Ashe all aim their attacks upwards towards Byleth. Byleth takes no time to turn back around to stare at the onslaught of attacks, and starts to pole climb faster skyward towards the handkerchief. 

“Fire!” Dimitri continues, as the units start to unleash their attacks once more towards Byleth. 

A roar showers around the base as the own units’ fanfare charges their moral. Byleth is slightly rattled by the shouting going on below them; just enough to moisten their palms, and make it harder to climb upwards. However, Byleth was not going to let a little sweat stop them when they are this close to their goal. And so, they grip viciously on the pole, and continue upward as they magical spells and arrows heading their way flury around them. Unfazed by the ones making contact with them, Byleth manages to climb high enough to see their blue handkerchief in their field of vision; clear as day. Byleth then reaches out, and grabs ahold of the handkerchief! As the dust settles from the Blue Lions failed attempt to stop Byleth, they all look up to see Byleth holding their handkerchief fully in hand!

-CHAPTER END-


	81. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Byleth's escape plan is underway! But, how will they do it?..."

“No!” shouts Dimitri. 

“Yes!” cheers Cyril, who watches from behind the lines of the Blue Lions unit wall.

“_ Way to go! _” says Sothis back to Byleth. Byleth then looks back down to the handkerchief, and starts to smile.

“_ Yes! I managed to get it! And it is thanks to you help, Sothis _” thought Byleth. Hearing this causes Sothis to blush.

“_ W-Well, you are not wrong! So, I will take the praise! To this my ability is enough to fare that well against that many magical spells and projectiles all at once!... I just hope that- _” said Sothis until she was cut off from the spectacle that was starting to happen around Byleth. Because, in that exact moment, Sothis’ Shield spell wore off! The light dissipates from Byleth’s body, and as they are now left with no defenses Byleth starts to panic.

“_ U-Uh… Sothis? What just happened? _” asked Byleth to Sothis.

“_ I-I don’t know! I told you that I probably could only use it once per battle, and that it might run out! I guess this is just… A very unfortunate place for it to… _” said Sothis back to Byleth.

“_ Definitely a very unfortunate place for to run out!... _” thought Byleth back to Sothis; feeling a bit annoyed at her uncanny ability.

“_ Well, don’t say that I didn't warn you! _” said Sothis back to Byleth. As this happens, Dimitri then looks up, and starts to ponder his thoughts.

“That strange magical light surrounding the Professor is gone… And all of our attacks seemed to be useless while it was up… Perhaps, this is our time to strike!” said Dimitri.

“Oh no!...” said Byleth out loud.

“_ They are onto us, Byleth! _” said Sothis within Byleth’s mind.

“Lions, the Professor has nowhere to go now! Fire at will! Just, watch the handkerchief!” said Dimitri, as he once again commands the units in front of him. As Dimitri says this, the Blue Lions units in front of him prepare their followup attacks, and aim them high into the sky; attempting to get a good aim despite the sun glare now affecting them. “Gosh… By now- you would think Ingrid would have returned from her scouting! Has she been apprehended already?!” ponders Dimitri.

“It’s a possibility, Dimtiri… She was on a pegasus; she would of returned already- even if she had no enemy handkerchief!” responded Ashe.

“Right… Agh!” said DImitr, as he gets increasingly annoyed over the situation; desperately wanting to win to prove himself to Byleth. At the same time, seeing them all ready their shots towards Byleth, Cyril starts to panic from afar.

“Professor! Get the handkerchief\- handkerchief, whatever- and let’s get out of here!” shouts Cyril, as he stops behind the wall of Blue Lions students currently eyeing Byleth down from below, and waves his hands in the air. 

“I-I know!” responded Byleth as they see all the aimed attacks from up above. “W-What should I do?!” Byleth continues, as they talk to themselves.

“_ Well you go the prize; now you just gotta bring it on home! Figure it out before you are riddled with holes and magic! _” said Sothis within Byleth’s mind. Byleth then takes a split second to look around the area from a bird’s eye view; taking in the view of the surrounding field of battling units.

“_ Time is running out… _” thought Byleth. As they start to become worried.

Looking up from down below, Cyril starts to think, “_ But… How is the Professor going to get down from there? I mean, there are enemies right below them; waiting to make their next move. And, they are too high up to jump down safely! Gosh, we have never thought this far into the plan… I don’t know how we are going to make it out alive, but I need to make sure I am not captured- again! I don’t want to drag the Professor down with me when they are holding our victory in their hands! I gotta make a run for it! _”. 

As Cyril contemplates his next actions, he suddenly turns back around, and runs in the direction of Dimitri and Ashe; who are still distracted by Byleth.

“Wind!” shouts Annette as she fires the spell right at Cyril.

“Agh!” Cyril shouts as he attempts to dodge it, “Me and magical spells do _ not _ mix!” he continued.

“Don’t think that I am going to let you get away again! I’m going to make sure neither you nor the Professor makes it out of tis base!” said Annette, as she gets a serious look on her face; holding out her left hand towards Cyril as she begins to aim her next shot.

“Agh… Well, if it is one less person after the Professor… I’ll deal!” shouts Cyril as he starts to run away from Annette as he attempts to escape.

“Get back here!” shouts Annette as she follows Cyril.

As Annette chases after Cyril, Dimitri and Ashe close in on the pole’s pedestal base where all the others are. Suddenly, Dimitri turns to Ashe.

“Ashe, you going a good aim on the Professor?” asked Dimitri.

“K-Kinda… There’s a mean sun glare in this location! I should have tried to shoot from farther- where I could easily see, but my shoot would not have made it from that height back there.

“You are my only hope right now, Ashe; I have full confidence in your ability! I’m believing in you!” said Dimitri, trying to egg Ashe on. Hearing this, Ashe starts to blush.

“R-Really?!... T-Thank you, Dimitri... “ said a flustered Ashe. Feeling a fire being lit underneath him, Ashe closes one eye- bearing the burning sensation the sun places on his opened eye- and readies his next shot with full confidence. Ashe gets a near perfect shot of Byleth, and as Byleth looks back down towards Ashe- they start to panic even more so.

“I don’t know what Dimitri said to him just now, but I feel like he is going to knock my head off with that arrow shot!...” said Byelth.

“_ I won’t be able to ride around with your in your mind if your lose your head! You better think quick, Professor slowpoke! _” said Sothis within Byleth’s mind. Byleth then sighs, and looks out into the distance.

“Well, no matter… I think I figured out what to do…” said Byleth. Suddenly, Byleth repositions themselves atop the pole, and plants their feet against the pole’s side.

“_ Really? Well, what?... _” questioned Sothis within Byleth’s mind.

“Tell me, Sothis; can a slowpoke do this!?” questioned Byleth as they jump off the side of the pole; using the force from using the pole as footing to launch themselves with great horizontal distance! Dimitri and Ashe watch as Byleth jump right over their heads towards the ways behind them.

“W-What?!” said a shocked Ashe.

“You can’t be serious!... What else does the Professor have up their sleeves?!...” questioned Dimitri, watching the continued marvelous feats of their Professor…

-CHAPTER END-


	82. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Byleth makes it towards the middle of the field with the handkerchief, and is meet with resistance from the Blue Lions! How will Byleth get through all of this?!"

Byleth soars through the sky a considerable distance above the ground below; holding the enemies blue handkerchief well in hand, and not letting up from their grip even for a second. At the same time as Byleth’s glide through the sky, Cyril veers off in another direction as he tries to once again run away from Blue Lions students. In both cases, each has a contrasting goal that is to assist the other; Cyril, trying to take as much action off of Byleth as possible- allowing them to escape with the handkerchief, whereas Byleth attempts to safeguard the handkerchief and Cyril being by doing an outlandish feat to escape themselves- which would force everyone to target them instead. The latter ended up being the true course of action for the Blue Lions; because as soon as Dimitri came to it from his daze of allure for Byleth, he soon commanded _ all _ units to chase after Byleth, to procure their handkerchief as soon as possible.

Byleth takes a defensive position in the air as the collide hard with the ground below; curling into a battle form as wto not only keep the handkerchief in their possession the whole time- but to protect their vitals from any fall damage. Scuffed up and wounded, Byleth ignores the pain and rises up to continue running. And so, alongside seeing Byleth run away on foot, all of the Blue Lion units at base charge after Byleth in a flurry of roaring footsteps, and sparse moments where fire attempted to shoot and stop Byleth in their wake. However, despite their hurt form, Byleth had no issues with dodging any incoming attacks coming their way as they proceeded forward. By this moment as well, all the Blue Lions units outright _ forgot _ Cyril, who was still at the base; feeling a bit left out due to everyone quickly giving up chasing him in place for Byleth respectfully. And so, he follows behind the group of Blue Lions students as they all rush forward to the middle of the battlefield where the two sides are currently battling it out…

*****

“Well, well, well… Took them long enough!” said Jeralt as they crack a smile. Suddenly, Felix comes in with a sword wing to his right, but Jeralt guards against it!

“What are you smiling about?!” questions Felix, who eagerly is still trying to strike down Jeralt. Suddenly, Felix starts to let his ears wander- and soon hears the roaring crowd that approaches behind him. Looking behind him, Felix looks over to see Dimitri, Ashe, Annette, and other Blue Lions units rush towards their current location- with Byleth their chased target!

“What’s going on?” asked Sylvain as he looks over as well.

“It’s Dimitri and the others… And the Professor!?” says Dedue.

“What’s that in the Professor’s hand?” asked Sylvain. Suddenly, all four of them lean their eyes in to what Byleth is holding- and instantly they all start to freak out.

“T-That handkerchief!” shouts Dedue.

“Oh, no!” said Sylvain.

“Fuck! What the hell where they worth if they can't guard a damn piece of cloth!...” ponders Felix.

“Well, dear ‘ol Byleth must be pretty skilled to get passed _ that _ many units, and nab the handkerchief themselves. Wonder where Cyril is though...” says Jeralt, as he looks around for their missing member. Jeralt then goes to push Felix to the side, and runs towards Byleth. “Hey there! I see you got the prize! And, also you seem to be weaponless...” he continues.

“Yes I do! And yes, I am; don’t remind me... Now, we have to go! Now!” shouted Byleth.

“N-Not if we have anything to do with it!” said Dimitri from behind Byleth as he holds out his lance towards Byleth, “Felix, Sylvain! Dedue! Whatever preparations you have made for this moment- we might need now!” Dimitri continues.

“Right, Dimitri!” said Dedue as he turns to face his other Blue Loins units, “Blue Lions! Our handkerchief has been captured! Stop the Professor at _ all _ costs! Assume formation as instructed!” he continued; commanding the units as if he was Dimtiri himself.

“Right!” the Blue Lions shout as they move to create another wall for Byleth to be blocked by. Jeralt then looks over to their knight units on his side with a serious look.

“Knights! Don’t be intimidated by them! Stand your ground!” said Jeralt.

“Sir!” shouts the knights as they fall in towards the Blue Lions units. As this happens, Sothis starts to hum in nervousness.

“_ Gosh! What the fuck is with all of these walls?!... _” ponders Sothis within Byleth’s mind.

“_ I don’t know… But for any wall built to keep me out- I will break through! _ ” thought a confident Byleth to Sothis as they continue to run. “ _ ...However, if that special power of yours can turn back on right about, it would be greatly appreciated… _” Byleth continued to think back to Sothis.

“_ Agh! Well, I don’t think I can still! Don’t you think I would have this whole time your ass was mere inches away from getting probed? You are on your own for this one, I’m afraid!... _” said Sothis within Byleth’s mind. Byleth then sighs.

“_ I understand… I need to find a chance to heal myself; I can’t even reach to grab a Vulnerary!... _” thought Byleth back to Sothis. Byleth then looks over to Jeralt.

“Jeralt, think you can help me once more? I kinda need to deliver this handkerchief to our base safely; and I’m kinda tattered at the moment…” questioned Byleth.

“Why, of course! It would be my pleasure to help you get a victory for us!” said Jeralt. As Jeralt says this, Felix comes in with another strike!

“Hya!” shouts Felix as she strikes Jeralt horizontally with his blade.

“Agh! Well, before I assist you, I gotta get this blade-happy fellow off me long enough to!” said Jeralt as he uses his lance to guard against the strike.

“You aren’t going to be doing anything besides falling on my blade!” declared Felix.

“Falling _ on _ your blade? Sounds kinda sexual, don’t ‘ya think, Felix?~” said a sarcastic Sylvain. Suddenly, Felix gets flustered.

“W-What?! N-Not like that!... I meant, Falling _ to _ my blade!... S-Sorry...” said Felix as he blushes. Jeralt then chuckles, and goes to slash back at Felix.

“Well, either way- not happening!” says Jeralt. 

“Dimitri! I will make sure the Professor takes not one more step closer!” said Dedue. 

“Thank you, Dedue. I believe in you!” said Dimitri. Hearing this, Sylvain then sighs.

“Well, I guess I should try and assist too… Sorry, Professor- but you gotta hand over that nice handkerchief of ours!~” said Sylvain.

“We got your backs too, guys!” said Ashe from afar.

“Right!” added on Annette.

“All of these units, and it’s just Byleth and I… Yeesh…” said Jeralt.

“N-No! I’m here too!” said Cyril as he waves his hands from far behind the incoming Blue Lions group.

“This is our last stand… Lion! Charge!!!” shouts Dimitri, as he revs up the Blue Lions once more. Soon, the Blue Loins units form both sides close in on Byleth and Jeralt, to stop Byleth. Byleth, still weaponless, starts to be a bit shaken with nervousness, but continues to run forward.

“I will not lose now!” declares Byleth, as they continue to run forward.

-CHAPTER END-


	83. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Time is waning! The Blue Lions need to get their handkerchief back as soon as possible! But, will that be easier said than done with the Professor missing?!..."

“Attention all players! With just _ five _ minutes left, the battle is waning down to it’s last moments! Who will end up on top in this first round of Capture The Handkerchief!?” shouted the Announcer Knight through their bullhorn- cutting through all the fanfare in the round; giving the rest of the playing field the currently time. As their message echoes throughout the area, units on each side are invigorated with resolve as they are reminded that the round is at its last leg. A flurry of colliding attacks brash about in the middle of the field as the opposing units on Dimitri’s side attempt to box in Byleth’s units. And through this chaos, Byleth attempts to sneak around the backs of enemy units as they attempt to carry their captured handkerchief through the heart of the warzone. As Byleth runs, Dimitri- who has lost sight of Byleth- starts to panic.

“Shoot! _ Where _ is the Professor?...” questioned Dimitri. As he says this, he starts to hear footsteps approaching him.

“Agh!!!” shouts an enemy knight as they lunge in, and slash towards Dimitri. Dimitri then guards as he holds up his lance, and spins around to slash back at the knight.

“Back off! You are not going to keep me from my goals!” shouts Dimitri as his strike knocks back the knight slightly. Dimitri then looks around his immediate surroundings, and sees Sylvain. “Sylvain! Where is the Professor?!” he asked.

“Huh? You lost track of the Professor? Well, I don’t know where they are” said Sylvain.

“W-What?! You were not to let your eyes off of that handkerchief even for a second!” shouts Dimitri.

“Okay, well get the lance outta your ass, Prince; you don’t know where the Professor is either! Perhaps _ you _ should follow your own advice~” said Sylvain as he wags his finger, and winks his eyes.

“Q-Quiet! My actions don’t reflect my expectations of you and what I know you can achieve!” said Dimitri as he gets flustered.

“Awe!~ Well, I will take that as a compliment~” said Sylvain.

“Oh, can it! I’m going to go search for the Professor! They have to be heading in one direction; I just need to stop them! We don’t need any more of their units making it past us!” Dimitri continues.

“I agree, Dimitri. I’m on it!” said Sylvain. 

“Dimitri! I think I saw the Professor run over there!” said a random Blue Lions student as they point in a direction.

“R-Really?! Are you sure! Well, I’m going to go look! Time’s running short!” said Dimitri as he hen runs off into the crowd of units. Sylvain watches as he does this; thinking of what he should do next. Suddenly, as Sylvain is distracted momentarily by Dimitri’s leave, he hears Felix shout.

“Sylvain! Watch your back!” Felix shouted as he points in a direction behind Sylvain. Sylvain then turns his head to Felix- and then behind him in confusion.

“Huh? What are you- woah!” says Sylvain as he almost is pierced by a lance to his side. 

“Good eye there, Felix! I tried to sneak up on ‘ya!” said Jeralt as he appears behind Sylvain.

“Sorry, Sir! I would rather not get poked by a man today. Tempest lance!” shouts Sylvain as he spins around, and goes to strike Jeralt with a vertical slash! But, as the blade of the lance closes in on Jerlat, Jeralt smirks- and steps to the side as he evades the strike completely!

“Close, but no Vulnerary!” said Jeralt as he lunges his left hand forward towards Sylvain, “Rushing Blow!” he continues as he clenches his fist- and jams it into Sylvain’s chest!

  
“Ugh!” says Sylvain as he is forced back by Jeralt by the force of his punch. As Sylvain falls back to the ground, Dedue looks over.

“Sylvain!” said Dedue as he runs over to pick him up. As he does this, Jeralt comes in with another attack. Dedue then uses his shield to block the incoming attack, and strikes horizontally with his axe. “Back off!” Dedue continues. As Jeralt catches his footing again, he starts to laugh.

“You all have done such a good job holding me back thus far; let us see how long that will last! I’m sure the durability of your weapons is running thin” said Jeralt, as he teases them. 

Suddenly, Dedue starts to think, “_ Agh… He is right… Guarding against his attacks for all of these minutes has left my shield a bit haggard. If only Sylvain was more attentive on the battlefield! If I keep defending against them, my shield is sure to break _”. Keeping this thought in the back of his mind, Dedue walks forward slowly as Sylvain gets back to his feet. Suddenly, Dedue looks over and sees Ashe as he aims his bow towards Jeralt.

“Curving Shot!” shouts Ashe as he shoots the arrow; causing it to curve around the other units in the way towards Jeralt. Jeralt then looks over to see the arrow coming towards him, and goes to step out of the way.

“Try again, Ashe! I’m not going to be taken down with a simple attack like-” said Jeralt as he is cut off by quickly refocusing his attention to another incoming attack to the side by Felix! “Woah there!” Jeralt continues, as he is thrown off by the attack.

“You were almost slain by that attack. Don’t tell me you’re endurance is waning just yet!” says Felix, crashing his blade against Jeralt’s lance. Jeralt, quickly guards against the attack, and chuckles.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, little boy” said Jeralt. He then thinks, “_ I’m just getting ganged up on… _”. Jeralt then takes a step back to distance himself from Felix, but as he goes to prepare another attack he soon realizes he is getting boxed in by Dedue, Sylvain, Ashe, and Felix. And, not below long, Annette pops their head out of the hoards of units; aiming their tome book at Jeralt as well.

“We got you now!” said Annette. Jeralt, realizing his situation, then sighs.

“I see…” said Jeralt, as he starts to pan his eyes; looking for any opening his has to get out of this situation..

“If we can stop you, then the Professor- wherever they are- will have a harder time getting back to their base without you aiding them” said Dedue.

“_ Well, they are not wrong… I do not know where Byleth is either… Agh, oh well; they will figure it out _” thought Jeralt. As the group continues to surround Jeralt, they suddenly hear a timid shout come off from the distance.

“Oh no, Professor! Don’t let them capture you! I’m right here to help!” shouts Cyril from a distance in a worryful tone!

-CHAPTER END-


	84. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Byleth manages to avoid and great casualties and go relatively unnoticed as they proceed further towards their base! But, will that fact last for long?..."

“Huh? The Professor!?” questioned Felix. Peeking his head out of the crowd, Dimtiri then looks over as well.

“Huh?! Where are they?!” asked Dimitri. As the group focuses on Cyril’s location, the group finds Cyril forming a cone with his mouth, and shouting words in their direction. As the attention is put on him, Cyril then starts to chuckle.

“Haha! Gotcha!” Cyril says.

“Agh!” shouts Dimitri, realizing he was duped. Cyril then looks over to Jeralt, and gives him a wink.

“ _ I gave you an opening, now go! _ ” Cyril thinks, as he attempts to convey that message to Jeralt. Jeralt, picking up the hint, nods as he starts to run off with the opening Cyril allotted him!

“N-No! He’s getting away!” shouts Annette.

“Fuck! That stupid kid distracted us so Jeralt would have a chance to run away!” shouted Felix.

“And we fell for it; hook, line, and sinker…” said Ashe. 

“Damn it! I don’t have time for these distractions!” said DImitri as he soon runs off. Cyril then turns off in another direction; into the crowd of units as he dodges incoming attacks meant for him.

“Cyril is getting away again!” says Annette, who gets worried.

“Well, don’t just stand around; come on!” shouts Felix, who is already rushing after Jeralt at full speed. 

“Okay! I’ll try and get Cyril!” says Annette. Suddenly, Felix stops.

“No! Purse Jeralt! Forget the kid- he doesn't matter right now! We need to stop the Professor, and Jeralt is the biggest threat if we don’t even know where the Professor is!” said Felix.

“Well, I think we have been proven that we should not ignore or undermine him whatsoever; he has given us some of the most jarring problems when it comes to standing in our way, or impeding what we are trying to do,” said Ashe.

“I think our best bet would be to run towards the enemy base” said Dedue.

“And  _ who _ died and make you Captain?” asked Felix.

“Felix, please don’t start this now...” said Dedue.

“Well, Dimitri just ran off without instructing us, so someone has to step up logically…” said Ashe.

“I agree; I’m not the leader type, so tell me what to do, Felix~” said Sylvain.

“Agh, shut it Sylvain” said Felix.

“Ultimately, no matter where the Professor is- they would be heading to one common goal; their base. So, if we can somehow beat them to the punch- we could stop them!” said Ashe. Annette then nods her head.

“I agree. And, we might not have a way to win, but if we can prevent our loss then that is better than nothing” said Annette.

“Okay, well Jeralt is heading that way anyways- so let’s move!” shouted Felix. 

Ultimately all coming to some sort of agreement, they all reluctantly followed Felix’s words, and ran in the direction of Jeralt with Felix in pursuit of Byleth. However, the common thought they all did share during this process was, ‘ _ Where is the Professor?... _ ’.

*****

Just a bit aways from the recent encounter Jeralt had with the Blue Lions, Byleth charges forward past the enemy units standing in their way; with the velocity of a loose cannon, and with the resolve of a true lion. As they passed by enemies, none could really focus quick enough on Byleth speeding by to realize that it was really them as they continue to be locked in combat. Heading forwards towards their base, they start to travel out of the grassland, and into the thicket of forest that was in between the clearings that lead to their base. Feeling as if they are just about to reach home base, Byleth’s chest starts to un-tighten, and they start to feel victorious.

“We are almost there! I think we got it in the bag” says Byleth. Suddenly, Sothis then scoffs.

“ _ You have not won yet; don’t prematurely celebrate now! That just screams bad luck… _ ” said Sothis within Byleth’s mind.

“R-Right… Sorry” said Byleth, feeling a bit guilty. 

“ _ Ahh! I’m just glad to be away from all that roaring and shouting! Geese, if you weren’t privy to Garreg Mach, you would have thought the Blue Lions House actually thinks that they are lions! _ ” said Sothis within Byleth’s mind.

“That is just the spirit of the Blue Lions; coming through and shining the most when they are on the battlefield. Don’t you think it’s inspiring?” asked Byleth aloud to Sothis.

“ _ Kinda… Makes you wonder how the Mock Battle will fare for them, and the rest of the Houses… _ ” said Sothis back to Byleth.

“Y-Yeah... “ said Byleth.

“ _ You still not sure who you have your money on? _ ” asked Sothis to Byleth, as she starts to wonder about how the future will pan out.

“I don’t even know how the rest of this exercise will go- let along the Mock Battle…” said Byleth back to Sothis.

“ _ I see… Understandable. Well, seeing how the Blue Lions conduct themselves on the field today sure gives us an insight on how they will do against the Black Eagles and Golden Deer _ ” said Sothis back to Byleth.

“I agree” said Byleth.

“ _ Hey! While you have the chance, you should heal up! _ ” said Sothis.

“Oh! That is a good idea!” said Byleth. They then reach into their bag, and pull out a Vulnerary. As they go to take the medicine, the vile suddenly breaks! “Ahh!” shouts Byleth as a lance cracks straight through the Vulnerary as it charges through the sky. The lance then pierces a nearby tree as Byleth tumbles on the ground- in fear of any other incoming attacks. And, as Byleth looks over to it- they get nervous.

“What? Who could have-” said Byleth before they cut themselves off by the sight of DImitri; charging up from the rear with a resolved look on their face. “How could you have?...” Byleth continued as they become flabbergasted.

“*pant* *pant* I finally caught up to you, Professor!” shouts Dimitri.

“ _ What? How did he find you? _ ” asked Sothis within Byleth’s mind.

“I was able to follow your voice as I heard it travel through the trees. You… Seem to talk to yourself a lot Professor…” said Dimitri, who becomes a bit skeptical.

“W-What?! N-No I don’t!...” said Byleth, who gets nervous.

“ _ Oops! Did he catch us because you were talking to me? STOP talking out loud if I can hear your thoughts! _ ” says Sothis back to Byleth.

“ _ What?! So this is my fault?! Well, I guess it is… Agh, whatever! If I need to fend him off once more, then I will! _ ” thought Byleth back to Sothis, as they start to fill with determination!

-CHAPTER END-


	85. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dimitri and Felix are in complete pursuit of Byleth! Will anyone come to Byleth's rescue?!"

“_ You are going to do what?! You idiot! We don’t need another boner crisis on our hands with 5 minutes remaining! And, did you forget you have no weapon?! _” said Sothis within Byleth’s mind. Byleth then gulps, and gets a bit nervous- ruining any built up determination they had.

“_ F-Fuck… I should have not put distance between me and DImitri’s weapon; I could have at least used it! _” thought Byleth. As Byleth thinks this, Dimitri runs over, and procures his Lance once more. 

“Professor; hand over the handkerchief now!” shouts Dimitri as he rushes over to Byleth. In this moment, all Byleth can do is think to run- but they fear that their untreated wounds have placed them in a situation where they cannot accurately get away to ensure the safety of the handkerchief they spent all this time getting to their base. 

“_ I need to just make a small opening- and then I make a run for it! _” thinks Byleth. Feeling for a brief moment that they might have lost the chance of victory due to that idle chatter, Byleth forms a defensive stance in preparation to take whatever Dimitri can give. Suddenly, Byleth hears something out from the distance; the movement of feet pressing forward to their current location, and the clamor of individuals who seek redemption.

“Nosferatu!” shouts Flayn as she unleashes the light spells towards Dimitri. Seeing the white light approach them, Dimitri and Byleth gets shocked.

“Flayn?!” questions Byleth.

“W-What?!” says Dimitri, who is thrown off by her sudden arrival. Dimitri then goes to dodge the incoming spell as he sidesteps. Suddenly, another figure appears out from behind a tree.

“Tempest Lance!” Seteth calls as he slashes at Dimitri.

“Agh!” yells Dimitri as he is hit to the ground by the attack!

“Seteth! You are okay!” shouts Byleth in excitement. Seteth and Flayn then rushes over to Byleth.

“Yes, professor. And, we have come here to your aid” said Seteth.

“We heard you talking from afar from what sounded like a one-sided conversation, and knew that if you were closing in that you must be for a reason!” said Flayn.

“T-Talking? Oh, um… Hehe~...” said Byleth as they get a bit nervous.

“See? Agh… You do talking to yourself…” said a strained Dimitri.

“You are just hearing things! I-I was merely talking to a knight that-... Coincidentally just happened to run off before any of you got here…” said Byleth as they attempt to hide their quirks of verbally replying back to Sothis.

“N-Nonetheless, you look wounded and weaponless. Flayn, please heal the Professor- wait! Is that the enemy handkerchief?!” asked Seteth as he looks down to see the blue handkerchief in Byleth’s hand.

“Y-Yea” said Byleth as they attempt to get back to their feet, “And I don’t have time to heal; we have to get this to base quick!” Byleth continued.

“I-I agree!” said Seteth.

“Well, let me heal you while you run!” said Flayn.

“Oh yea- that can work!” said byleth as they start to rush off.

“W-Wait! You are _ not _ getting away!” declared DImitria s eh gets upa s well, and goes to run off. However, Seteth then stands in Dimitri’s way.

“Sorry, Dimitri- but this is as far as you will go” said Seteth.

“Back off! Tempest Lance!” shouts Dimitri as he horizontally spins towards Seteth to strike him. However, Seteth guards against the attack.

“Ha! You are going to have to do more than that; now that I am healed up, these silly attacks will not do-” said Seteth before he cuts himself off. Suddenly, he pushes Dimitri back off of him, and sidestep to create distance between him and Dimitri; just in time before an incoming sword attack winds around a nearby tree to attack Seteth!

“Damn! I missed!” shouts Felix as he appears as well!

“F-Felix?!” questions Dimitri. Felix then lands in front of Dimitri.

“Oh, Dimitri… I managed to get a head of the others while I was on pursuit of Jeralt; I managed to lose sight of him however… Have you seen him?” asked Felix. 

“Huh? What do you mean? Jeralt? Y-Your efforts should be focused on the Professor!” shouts Dimitri.

“Well, the other’s are pursuing Byleth. Look” said Felix as he points aways into the forest. Seteth and Dimtiri then briefly look over to see Annette, Sylvain, Dedue, and Ashe running past in the direction of the enemy base ahead.

“What? Oh no!” shouts Seteth as he goes to run, but Felix slashes at Seteth once more- stopping him.

“You are staying here!” said Felix as he comes forwards and unleashes a flurry of strikes towards Seteth. Each one of Felix’s attacks however are parried away from Seteth with his lance. Dimitri then circles around Seteth, and starts to eye Seteth’s blind spots.

“_ There! He has an opening! _” thinks Dimitri as he attempts to exploit Seteth’s focus on Felix. Dimitri then lunges forward; grabbing his lance in both hands.

“Agh!” shouts Dimitri as he approaches Seteth. Seteth then twirls around his lance in his hands, and goes to strike Dimitri with a feinting attack. 

“Hya!” says Seteth as he forces Dimitri’s attack backwards. Getting scuffed up from the impending attacks, Dimitri starts to bite the side of his lip. Suddenly, Dimitri looks over to Felix. Dimitri then gives Felix a specific looks; one that conveys his thought, “_ We need to work together in tandem to get passed Seteth! _”. As Felix is conveyed this information, he starts to get annoyed.

“Oooh no. I didn’t come here to fight alongside you _ or _ help you out!” said Felix.

“What?!” questioned Dimitri.

“I mearly lost track of my target- while pursuing another target, and happened to find you in the process,” said Felix. Dimitri then scoffs.

“Oh my... Can you not do this right now?...” asked Dimitri.

“We don’t I’m just cutting Seteth out of my way of the Professor” said Felix. Dimitri then shakes his head.

“I would love to live in your world of delusion…” said Dimitri. Felix then turns to Dimitir.

“Excuse me?! And what is that suppose-” said Felix as he is hit by the butt of Seteth’s lance!

“You all should be paying attention to me, and _ not _ your personal quarrell! Gosh, what is the Professor teaching you?” asked Seteth.

“Ow!... Agh, I am not!” said Felix as he hugs his stomach.

“And Professor is teaching us _ just _ fine!” said Dimitri as he glares Seteth down. Dimitri then turns back over to Felix. “Felix, please; we need to focus on our goal, and stop the Professor! Just be cooperative just this once” pleads Dimitri.

“No” said Felix. Seteth, hearing this, sighs.

“I feel like I don’t need to be here to stop you all; you stop each other!” said Seteth. Felix and Dimitri then looks over to Seteth.

“Trust me; he doesn't stand in my way of defeating you!” said Dimitri.

“Well that we can definitely agree on something,” said Felix.

“Well then, let’s see if you can defeat us both!” said Jeralt- as he appears silently behind Dimitri and Felix!

“W-What?!” shouts Dimitri and Felix as they turn around to see Jeralt stand there confidently!

-CHAPTER END-


	86. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jeralt has now joined the fight to aid Seteth! However, is their teamwork as remarkable as one would hope? Just what more could Dimitri and Felix need in this moment to make things harder for them!?..."

“Ah! Jeralt, it is good to see you!” said Seteth. Jeralt, stoic as ever, then waves over to Seteth.

“Seteth, I see that you are doing well after that nasty that fall you took! Good to see that!” said Jeralt.

“Y-Yea… N-Nevermind that! The Professor is well on their way to securing our victory, but their team is gaining as well! We need to head back as soon as possible back to our base!” said Seteth. 

“Eh, why the rush? I’m sure they will be just fine without us” said Jeralt.

“What? Why are you so nonchalant about this? Our primary goal is the handkerchief; not sparring with the students” said Seteth.

“Why are you trying so hard?” questions Jeralt.

“W-What?! F-For the Professor’s sake! I nearly caught a concussion falling off of a pegasus; you do not get to lecture me about ‘trying too hard’. Do you show the Professor your resolve for their exercise by lollygagging when the going gets tough?” questions Seteth back to Jeralt. Suddenly, Jeralt starts to feel a bit offended.

“Oh-Ho! Don’t know if you wanna go there with me, Seteth. Don’t try to act like I am not trying hard for my own child’s sake” said Jeralt.

“Well, perhaps acting it would be appropriate” said Seteth.

“Well, newsflash Seteth; kinda not here to impress you. Sorry” responded Jeralt; being as ruthless and cut throat as ever. Hearing this causes Demitri and Felix to ‘ooo’ in shock. Seteth then starts to get a bit embarrassed; feeling insulted in front of his own students.

“W-Why I-... Agh… I’m going to have to give a stern report of your decorum on the battlefield to Lady Rhea, Jeralt” said Seteth.

“Awe; is Lady Rhea’s footstool going to tattle on me?~” teased Jeralt.

“W-What?! Do _ not _ disrespect me _ or _ sully my importance to Lady Rhea! Considering all the lucrative ways you must go through just to get women to spit int he same direction as you, being the 'footstool' of such a woman as Lady Rhea would be a blessing for someone like you” said Seteth. Hearing this causes Dimitri and Felix to ‘ooo’ moreso; completely taken aback by the fight Seteth and Jeralt are having. 

“Well you little shit! You really wanna start some shit right now, Seteth?!” asked Jeralt as he approaches Seteth; getting closer to Dimitri and Felix. Seteth then sighs in disgust

“You know, there’s some things I could say that could really start some ‘shit’ as you say, but I respect you and the Professor too much to hurt your feelings” said Seteth.

“Please; the only thing you could hurt to do, is get back to the Training Grounds and up your damn skills” said Jeralt. 

“Ouch…” said Dimitri. Shocked, Felix then turns to Dimitri with a perturbed look on his face.

“... And people think _ we _ have the biggest issues with each other…” said Felix.

“Y-Yeah…” responds Dimitri. Seteth and Jeralt then look tot he students watching them, and start to feel guilty. Seteth and Jeralt then back away from each other and re-compose themselves.

“Okay okay! I’m about done with this argument, Jeralt! I… I came out of character just now, and I’m sorry…” said Seteth.

“Y-Yea, whatever… My bad as well I guess…” said Jeralt as he cools down. Seteth then turns to Dimitri and Felix. Seteth, feeling a bit guilty, sighs from guilt and embarrassment as he places his hand on his forehead.

“Dimitri and Felix; please do not act as we adults just did- _ever_ on the battlefield...” said Seteth, as he regains composure.

“S-Sure…” said Felix.

“I will try to not display myself in such ways, Seteth; you have my word” said Dimitri as he bows in respect of Seteth’s words. 

At the same time as this is all happening, each of the 4 men’s internal monologues are slightly shifted off focus in this moment. This is because each has been deterred by the conversation, as well as the subject matter; each seemingly forgetting the minutes slipping away from them in the round, and the Professor that they all desperately need to chase after. Jeralt comes back to his senses first, and realizes that he finds himself close enough to touch Dimitri. And so, Jeralt walks up to him and places his hand on his shoulder. Jeralt’s touch reinvigorates that thought back into Dimitri’s mind, and instinctively goes to juke his body away from Jeralt to counterstrike. Jeralt then pushes Dimitri forward forcefully, and Dimitri attempts to swing his lance at Jeralt at the same time this motion occurs. 

“H-Hey!’ shouts Dimitri as he almost falls to the ground trying to strike Jeralt.

“Yea, well keeping these two out of the fight will definitely help dead ‘ol Byleth accomplish that, now wouldn’t it?” questions Jeralt as he goes to hold his own lance in both hands.

“Precisely. Let us get back on track, Jeralt” said Seteth as he grips his lance tighter. 

“Well it’s about time I got back to cutting!!” said Felix as he holds up his sword, and dons a serious and determined face.

“Agh! Well, I hope your crud conversation wasn’t a means to distract us!” said Dimitri.

“I wish…” responded Seteth. Jeralt then starts to chuckle.

“Me and Seteth just know how to get under each other’s skin is all. Another thing we actually do well is fight alongside each other; I think you too need a crash course on teamwork” said Jeralt. Felix then starts to laugh from the irony.

“Coming from you, after what we just saw, that is kinda like a joke…” said Felix.

“And Sir Jeralt and Seteth; the Blue Lions work phenomenally together! I’m not sure what you mean” pondered Dimitri.

“Ha! From what I have been seeing on the field, I beg to differ” said Jeralt. Seteth then nods his head as he agrees.

“I would agree- to some extent; your House is very good at following commands from a leader, but has also been shown time and time again that your House tends to show its weakness when that leader is not there to guide. Or, giving units exact instruction so to rely on them doing exactly as you ask to follow what only you want… Is that truly teamwork?” questions Seteth.

“W-What?!...” says Dimitri, as he feels dumbfounded and stuck; as if he was just hit with a brick. Jeralt, heeding Seteth’s words, starts to hum as he questions Seteth’s statement as well.

“Very good point… Is working together perfectly synonymous to following orders?” questions Jeralt himself. 

“...” Felix mutters as he looks down to the ground slightly; feeling that there is some truth to Seteth’s words. Seteth, seeing the changed attitude of Dimitri and Felix, starts to sigh.

“Regardless the context, the proof is in the technique. Jeralt; if you would be so kind as to demonstrate alongside me” said Seteth.

“Gladly!” said Jeralt as he readies his battle stance. 

-CHAPTER END-


	87. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A bit of rough play might cost one side their chance to stop the other from their goals afoot..."

Jeralt and Seteth slowly close in on Dimitri and Felix from either side of them, and as Dimitri and Felix’s available room to run starts to grow thin Felix starts analyzing the situation he is in with Dimitri. Felix, in that moment, starts to think, “_ Great… First I had to deal with Seteth, and now my actual target appears out of nowhere! Who should I strike down first?... _”. 

Interestingly, in this moment, Felix starts panning his eyes back forth from Jeralt to Seteth; trying to uncover an opening that he can exploit on his own. However, as Felix starts to internally realize more the stickiness of the situation, he starts to calm his mind and forgo his agenda as he has stuck to thus far. This is because factoring in his battles with Jeritza and Jeralt he has had thus far, and his negligence on the battlefield, he starts to consider different outcomes if he didn’t always act like a lone wolf on the battlefield; which is his normal thought process to do. Or, if he didn’t carelessly rush in without much a game plan, how would the results would change. 

These feelings are brought to the forefront specifically because he is back into a wall by two people he considered higher than him. And, for a brief moment, Felix starts to reflect backwards; to his childhood, to where he didn’t always harbor these feelings so strongly to be independent. Trapped in his head, Felix starts to take a few steps backwards towards Dimitri; idle walking as he tries to piece together sane thoughts in his mind. Suddenly, he bumps into Dimitri.

“W-Woah!” said Dimitri, as he is thrown off by Felix bumping into him. 

“Dimitri, w-watch where you are going!” said Felix. 

“What? You bumped into me you half wit!” shouted Dimitri. Felix then starts to scoff.

“Agh, m-my bad; you are right… I was just… Focused on coming up with a game plan is all” said Felix. Dimitri then gets a bit concerned, and looks over to Felix.

  
“_Felix? Not focused on a battle?! Has hell froze over…_” thought Dimitri in that moment. Dimitri then starts to sigh as he starts to speak. “Well… I understand. We just need one simple opening, and we can get through Seteth and Jeralt! Time is of the essence!” Dimitri continues. Felix then nodes his head, and turns to face Seteth. Suddenly, Felix then gets an idea.

“Dimitri, I do not mind staying behind to fight them while you head off to the Professor. If I create the opening, can I count on you use it accordingly?” asked Felix. Dimitri then gets shocked at Felix attempting to come up with a game plan together.

“You? Create an opening for me? Hell has truly froze over…” said Dimitri.

“Shut it! Stop moving your mouth, and move your ass!” shouted Felix as he started to rush over to Seteth.

“Agh, well I sure can attempt to yes!” said Dimitri. Seteth, seeing Felix approach, lowers his stance closer to the ground, and moves towards Felix.

“Let’s see the fruit of your training, Felix!” said Seteth.

“I’ll bring up your rear, Felix” said Dimitri as he rushes forward after Felix. Suddenly, Dimitri trips! “Wha-!” says Dimitri as he turns to see Jeralt use his lance as a mechanism to cause him to trip. Dimtiri then falls to the ground as Jeralt starts to hearty chuckle.

“Hahaha! You should know better than anyone to not turn your back to an enemy, Dimitri” said Jeralt. Dimtiri then grunts.

“On the contrary, Sir; you should know better than anyone to think I would disrespect myself or an enemy to leave my back open to attack!” said Dimitri as he grips his lance, and spins with centripetal force in a half circle formation; attacking Jeralt with it’s gathered energy! “Tempest Lance!” Dimitri shouts as his attack manages to force Jeralt back.

  
“Agh! A Critical Attack?!” questions Jeralt as his feet skid on the ground. Dimitri plants his feet on the ground, and then goes to pursue Jeralt; attempting to take advantage of the brief moment in which Jeralt showed a slip in defenses as he feels the recoil from Dimitri’s attack. However, Jeralt sees Dimtiri’s attempted approach; and steels himself.

“Let’s try that again! Tempest Strike!” shouts Dimitri as he jumps in the air in preparation for another attack. Jeralt then starts to smirk.

“**Healing Focus**!” says Jeralt as he self-heals himself!

“W-What?! He knows that Combat Art?! Any damage he would have sustained during the entire round was just undone in an instant!” says DImtiri as he starts to get a bit worried, and his Tempest lance’s accuracy starts to lower. However, because Jeralt didn’t attempt to dodge the attack it still hits; smacking against the side of Jeralt’s own lance as he guards. Dimitri then looks straight into Jeralt’s eyes as they clash. “_ What is he thinking?! _” Dimitri then starts to think. Jeralt then puts his weight into his lance as he leans into Dimitri.

“Smite!” shouts Jeralt as he pushes Dimitri; propelling him back towards Felix! 

“Woah!” shouts Dimitri as he falls right into Felix once more; causing Felix to stumble.

“W-What the hell?!” questions Felix as he falls to the ground. As Dimitri recovers from the attack, he rubs his butt in pain. 

“Ouch!...” says Dimitri.

“G-Get the hell off of me!” shouts Felix, who unfortunately managed to roll underneath Dimitri in the tumbling exchange. 

“S-Sorry!” says Dimitri as he gets up. However as soon as he does he notices two lances aimed at his neck. “S-Shoot!...” Dimitri continues as he sees that Jeralt and Seteth have closed in. Felix then gets up, scuffs off his hands of dirt, and grits his teeth.

“I feel overrun by lances right now…” said Felix.

“That was a nice try, I will admit; but you guys still need to train!” sid Jeralt.

“I agree” Seteth added on. Dimitri then looks over to Felix as he starts to sweat, and feels the need to console him.

“D-Don’t be overwhelmed, Felix! I’m right here!” said Dimitri.

“Don’t act like I am deterred by this! My blade doesn't discriminate on what it is able to cut down” said Felix.

“Well, let’s test that! Knightkneeler!” said Jeralt as he rushes forward, and lunges his lance into Dimitri’s forearm!

“Ahhgh!!!” Dimitri yells in agony... 

-CHAPTER END-


	88. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "With one blow after another, will Dimitri and Felix be able to overcome Jeralt and Seteth?..."

“D-Dimitri!” shouts Felix as he looks over to see Dimitri’s arm contort from the recoil of Jeralt’s blow. As Seteth looks over to see Jeralt’s attack, he suddenly gets worried for Dimitri’s wellbeing.

“Jeralt! You don’t have to be so rough!...” said Seteth as he looks over.

“O-Oops, sorry…” said Jeralt as he quickly regrets his actions. As Dimitri holds his arm in agony, he then starts to bite his lip; attempting to hold back the pain, and now show his suffering.

“Agh… I’m f-fine… Don’t worry about me; that was nothing compared to what I can dish back to you!” said Dimitri and he spins his lance horizontally towards Jeralt to strike him forthwith. 

“Hmph!” said Felix as he charges forward towards Seteth at the same time; feeling like he was worried for a second for no reason. Grinding the tip of his sword against the dirt, Felix then closes in on Seteth; lifting the sword up skyward, and leaps in the air as he shouts. “Grounder!” shouts Felix as he jumps in the air, and crashes down with his Combat Art.

“Ugh!" says Seteth as he guards against Felix’s incoming attack. Felix then chuckles.

“I have gotten stronger and faster over the course of this exercises; do not get too overwhelmed,” said Felix.

“I will admit that your strength is noteworthy Felix, but I will not be erred by an attack like that!” said Seteth as he forces Felix back with sheer physical force. 

As Felix is forced back, he starts to feel the recoil travel throughout his body. Felix then starts to think, “_ Shit… He is just as strong as Jeritza and Jeralt… Guess he isn’t Lady Rhea’s right-hand man for no reason!... _”. At the same time, Jeralt changes the grip on his lance; positioning his lance as if he was about to hurl it across a distance- pointed at Dimitri.

“_ What is he trying?... _” ponders Dimitri. Jeralt then aims his lance at Dimitri, cocks back his arm, and chucks the lance forward with great force!

“Ah!” shouts Dimitri as he evades the thrown lance. However, what Dimitri failed to realize in that moment was that by dodging the lance, it opened up Felix’s backside to be vulnerable to the attack instead!

“Oh no! Felix watch out!” Dimitri shouts toward Felix. Felix, hearing Dimtiri’s call, then turns back to see the incoming attack, and panics for a bit.

“The hell?!” says Felix as he attempts to move out of the way, but soon realizes he is too slow to move out of the way or guard properly. Suddenly, before the lance pierces Felix, Dimtiri manages to swat the lance away before it hits; causing the lance to veer off into the distance.

“Oh~” says Jeralt as he attempts to move towards where the lance will land. Felix then looks over to Dimitri with a bit of embarrassment, and starts to blush.

“T-Thanks…” says Felix. Jeralt then manages to go over to retrieve the lance before it even has the chance to hit the ground. Grabbing it, Jeralt spins around as he prepares another attack towards Dimitri and Felix. Both of them look over as they hear the slight whistling of the blade rush through the air. As the lance comes forward, the tip of the blade starts to get frosty as ice forms on it. 

“Frozen Lance!” shouts Jeralt as he manages to make one wide horizontal cuts towards Dimitri and Felix to strike them both at the same time! 

“Shit! Dimitri, guard!” said Felix as he holds up his sword vertically in retaliation to the incoming attack to protect himself against the incoming Combat Art. Dimitri , also in the line of attack, readies himself to guard against the attack as well as he holds up his lance diagonally. Jeralt’s attack then connects with both Felix and Dimitri’s at the same time as they are both forced backwards from the strength of his attack.

“Agh!” shouts Dimitri and Felix as they tumble backwards. At the same time, icicle shards start to grow on the impact points on DImitri and Felix’s weapons, as well as their knuckles. Felix then starts to feel his hands get cold, and starts to freak out.

“W-What the fuck?!” said Felix as he looks down, and sees the growing ice. He then starts to shake his hands to attempt to fragment the ice as he skids out on the ground.

“I-Incredible…” says Dimitri, who stop in his tracks as he continues is in awe of Jeralt’s skills. Seeing this form in the corner of Felix’s eyes, he starts to scoff.

“Oh, don’t get your rocks off now; we are in the pits right now!” says Felix.

“Oh, stop! It’s just that… Even with both of us, we only were only able to hold off just a portion of that attack!” said Dimitri. Felix then sighs.

“Well, if you were not here to guard the attack with me, I might have been taken out. So thanks I guess …” said Felix. Dimitri then looks, and starts to blush.

“T-Thank you?...” says Dimitri. Jeralt, seeing this awkward exchange, starts to clear his throat

“Well, I wasn’t expecting you two to bare the brunt of my attack together! Quite a spectacle if I do say so myself” said Jeralt.

“I agree as well…” said Seteth as he starts to further question their teamwork.

“Well, let’s see if you lot can keep that same defense once more!” shouts Jeralt as he closes in once more on the two with a vertical slash towards Dimitri.

“Dodge!” yells Felix as Dimitri backs away from the attack, and holds his lance closes to his chest. At the same time, Felix leans in to strike Jeralt once more.

“Wrath Strike!” shouts Felix. As he ducks lower to the ground, and then raises his sword skyward to slash vertically on Jeralt. Seteth, in this moment, attempts to take advantage of their turned backs, and leaps forward towards Dimitri.

“Take this!” shouts Seteth as he attacks. Dimitri, quickly reacting, turns around to cover Felix’s backside- as well as guard against Seteth’s attack.

“I have not forgotten about you Professor!” said Dimitri. Suddenly, Dimitri hears a clash of metal-like sound sound off behind him, and immediately afterwards he feels Felix fall into his backside once more as Felix is flung away from an attack!

"Shit!" yells Felix as he hits Dimitri, "This battle is going to be tougher than I thought to get out of..." Felix continues...

-CHAPTER END-


	89. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "As Byleth approaches their base with the enemy handkerchief, will one fatal blow cost the Blue Lions their victory? Or a moment to attempt to bring things back in their favor? ..."

Currently, Dimitri and Felix are backed against each other; deadlocked in an attempt to escape the sticky situation they were placed in by Seteh and Jeralt. With just minutes to spare, Dimitri and Felix both eagerly want to overcome the two fortified walls of man in front of them; each desperately trying to prove their inner monologues back to themselves, so that they can subconsciously justify themselves in front of Byleth, and have their resolve come to life. Dimitri, after feeling the unusual force of Felix colliding against his backside suddenly, he gets quite startled to say the least…

“You okay, Felix?” says Dimtiri as he looks to Felix. Felix then grunts as he grits his teeth.

“Yea, I’m fine. His attacks just have a lot of force backed behind them; it throws you off. I should be used to it be now however…” said Felix. Jeralt then rushes in, but suddenly trips over a rock! 

“W-What?!” shouts Jeralt as he falls, and coincidentally holds out his lance in a piercing-like formation pierces towards Felix. Felix then pushes Dimitri out of the way of the attack as he himself parry’s the move. This causes Jeralt to stumble slightly as he falls into Seteth.

“Woah there!” said Seteth as he catches Jeralt.

“S-Sorry, I must've lost my balance…” said Jeralt, who feels a bit embarrassed.

“Its’ okay, just watch your-” said Seteth before he was cut off as he attempts to guard an incoming attack by Felix!

“Hya!” shouts Felix as he thrusts his sword towards Jeralt’s shoulder. However, Seteth’s lance blocks his intended target.

“Back away! Tempest Lance!” declares Seteth as he pushes away from Jeralt to spin his lance to attack Felix. However, Dimitri ends up blocking the attack before it could connect to Felix! “What?!” says a surprised Seteth.

“You are going to have to try better than that, Professor!” said Dimitri. Jeralt, whose back is turned to Felix, hikes up his lance from underneath his shoulder. 

“Knightkneeler!” shouts Jeralt as the pole of the lance slams against Felix’s crotch- unintentionally- and suddenly a high-pitched shriek is heard.

“Ahhh!~” screams Felix as he falls to the floor, holding his crotch. Jeralt suddenly drops his lance and holds up his arms

“Oops!… I’ve done it now…” Jeralt says.

“S-Sir Jeralt! You always play _ too _ rough!” shouts Seteth as he goes over to Felix, “F-Felix, are you okay?” he asked as he hovers over Felix’s shaking body.

  
  


“F-Felix!” shouts Dimitri as he looks over. Suddenly, Felix shares with Dimitri a look; one that is to convey a thought in his head in the moment, “_ P-Please, to not damage my integrity or pride any further- please use this opportunity to go… _”. As Dimitri continues to look into Felix’s eyes, he starts to understand the message he is trying to relay to him.

“_ On it! _” thinks Dimitri as he starts to run off as Seteth and Jeralt are distracted by Felix!

“H-Hey!” shouts Seteth as he turns around.

“Oh, how dirty of you!” says Jeralt as he picks up his lance, and starts to run after Felix.

“Tsk, you kids sure of something nowadays…” said Seteth as he gets up himself. Suddenly, he hears Felix groan.

“You… Agh… I don’t think I can go on… You are just going to leave me here to suffer?” asked Felix as he continues to hold his crotch in pain. Felix then starts to think, “_ Swallow your pride, Felix!… Take one for the team, and ensure Seteth does not leave!...Agh… Though, my balls really do fucking hurt… Fuck!... _”. Seteth then starts to rub his head in confusion on what to do in this situation.

“I… Uh… Well, you are an enemy… But, also a student... Agh, okay, I have some ointment in my bag. Just- don’t move…” said Seteth as he bends down to tend to Felix’s wounded area. Felix then starts to get nervous, and gulps.

“... I don’t… Have to take off my pants, do I?...” questions Felix…

“I think, for both our sakes, we should keep those well on, Felix…” says Seteth as he shakes his head in embarrassment…

*****

_ At around the same time… _

“I think I see the Professor! And the base!” shouts Sylvain as he and the rest of the Blue Lions attempt to close in on the fleeing Byleth, who alongside Flayn is approaching the entryway to their own base. Flayn then looks behind them.

“P-Professor, they are gaining on us! Oh, I hope Seteth is alright…” questions Flayn.

“They will be fine. For now- just run! You do not want to get caught in a fight with them” said Byelth.

“Professor, I could try to hold them off for you while you continue!” asserts Flayn as he looks to Byleth with a hallowed confidence. Suddenly, Byleth hears Sothis scoff within their mind.

“_ Ha! As if she could do any-fucking-thing right now! She would just turn into roadkill! _” said Sothis within Byleth’s mind.

“_ S-Stop!... _” thought Byleth back to Sothis. Byleth then looks to Flayn.

“That will not be necessary, but I appreciate the offer. Look- we are so close, that I can almost _ taste _ our victory!” said Byelth.

"R-Right! Let’s go!” shouts Flayn, who feels invigorated by Byleth’s words. As they approach, those in Byleth’s teams’ base start to hear the fanfare of the incoming mob, and start to look out to the field.

“Do you hear something, Sir Jeritza?” asked The Gatekeeper, who ironically is standing watch at the gate alongside Jeritza.

“I think so… What on earth could that be?” questions Jeritza. Suddenly, they see Byleth appearing out from the cut of some trees!

“P-Professor!” shouts The Gatekeeper. Jeritza’s eyes light up, and instantly notice the handkerchief in their possession.

“They have the enemy handkerchief!” said Jeritza. Suddenly, they start to see the enemy Blue Lions come into view behind them. “But they are being pursued! Come, knight!” Jeritza continues as he grabs his lance, and heads out.

”R-Right!” shouts The Gatekeeper as he grabs the nearest axe he could find,and runs off towards Byleth.

“Look! Reinforcements!” says Annette as he sees Jeritza and The Gatekeeper approach.

“Just continue to shoot at them like we have been trying with Byleth and Flayn!” shouts Dedue as he commands them.

“Right! Curving Shot!” shouts Ashe as he follows orders, and shoots his arrow towards Byleth once more. However, the arrow is intercepted by another arrow! “W-What?!” Ashe continues. Suddenly, he looks over to where the arrow came from, and sees Cyril gloating!

“Haha! Stopped you again!” says Cyril.

“Damn it! He just came out of nowhere! That pest!” says Ashe.

“Don’t worry about him, just keep trying!” says Dedue.

“Professor; you keep running, and we will dispose of the trash” says Jeritza as he passes Byleth in running.

“Um, okay?.. Perhaps you shouldn’t call by students ‘trash’ though…” says Byelth.

“I only use the most befitting words, Professor; my apologies. I’ll use someone more obscure like... Fodder. Is that better?” asked Jeritza. Byleth then grunts.

“Just defend me!” shouts Byleth.

“I’m right here for you too, Professor!” shouts The Gatekeeper. 

“Me as well!” says Cyril as he runs towards Jeritza and The Gatekeeper.

“Thank you, all!” responds Byleth as they continue to run towards their base!

_ Will Byleth make it in time before the round is over? Who will win the first round?! Might it be a draw? Find out in the next chapter!!! _

-CHAPTER END-


	90. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Round 1 of Byleth's cheeky Capture The handkerchief game comes to an end! Will Byleth's team win?..."

“We gotta break through their wall!” said Sylvain as he arms himself with his lance as he sees Cyril, Jeritza, and The Gatekeeper being the enemies last line of defense keeping them from Byleth.

“Charge!” shouts Dedue as he rallies up the units rushing towards them. As they all let out a yell, Jeritza closes in on them.

“Save the fanfare for the graveyard!” says Jeritza, as he starts to get excited;wanting to stop all the Blue Lions units approaching him at all costs. He holds out his lance in front of him. “Hya!” shouts Jeritza as he goes to slash at Dedue; striking vertically downward at Dedue!

“Agh!” says Dedue as he attempts to hold back the brunt of Jeritza’s attack.

“Hold him right there, Dedue! Wind!” shouts Annette as she casts the spell towards Jertiza. Dedue then back away from the trajectory of the spell, and Jeritza then turns over to face the oncoming attack.

“Tsk, please” said Jeritza as he rushes forward towards the spell, and jumps, “Tempest Lance!” continues Jeritza as he slashes Annette’s spell in half!

“W-What?!” says a shocked Annette.

“Damn it! Don’t be discouraged, Annette! We can keep going!” said Dedue, as he attempts to motivate his teammates. Annette then nods her head.

“Right!” responds Annette as she comes in closer towards Jeritza, ”I need to prepare another spell! I cannot give up because one failed attack!” she continued as Annette starts to charge up her magical spell once more. Jeritza then grits his teeth, and looks over towards Annette

“Not if I can stop you!” said Jeritza as he rushes towards Annette. Annette then gets a bit startled as she sees Jeritza approach at full speed. At the same time, Dedue rushes through the wind, and moves to parry Jeritza’s incoming attack!

  
  


“I got you!” says Dedue.

“Thank you, Dedue!” says Annette. Then, just in the corner of his eye, Dedue notices an arrow flying towards him! 

“W-What?!” says Dedue as he looks over to see Cyril peering out from behind another Blue Lions student, and manages to veer his arrow around to strike Dedue. 

“Curving Shot!” says Cyril. As this happens, Dedue starts to get a bit in his head.

“_ They are specifically coming after me… Is it because I am holding up the defenses of the group right now?... _” thought Dedue as he widens his stance, and hits the arrow away with his shield.

“Shoot, he managed to evade my attack!” said Cyril. 

“No matter, child; as long as we delay them- we are doing our role” said Jeritza. Cyril then puts.

“I’m _ not _ a child!” responds Cyril. Jeritza ignores his comment, and turns back over to Dedue.

“You have the guts to approach me with your weapon with a full chest, but your efforts end here!” says Jeritza as he strikes once more at Dedue’s shield. Dedue then starts to get very annoyed.

“Agh! Never!” shouts Dedue. Jeritza then starts to chuckle.

“Simmer down, and fall to my blade!” said Jeritza as he spins his lance around in his hands, and goes to low sweep Dedue with it. With his shield, Dedue bashes Jeritza’ lance away with great force! 

“Like a raging lion, we are untamable!” declared Dedue. As he peers deep into Jeritza’s eyes, and shows off his determination. Jeritza then starts to smirk.

“Oh really? Then, let’s test that statement!” says Jertiza as he swings his lance once more; colliding multiple strikes towards Dedue’s shield in a flurry rush. As the blows from Jeritza do not seem to set up, Dedue starts to feel the increasing recoil of Jertiza’s attacks. Sweating and nervous, Dedue starts to think, “_ Agh!... He is strong… If this keeps up, then my shield might break!... _”.

In the distance, seeing Dedue start to struggle, Sylvain holds up his own lance, and aims the tip towards Jertiza.

“Take this!” says Sylvain as he attempts to pierce at Jeritza. 

Seeing this in the corner of his eye, Jeritza starts to think, “_ I have to parry that! _ ”. Jeritza attempts to move parry Sylvain’s attack, but Dedue swings his axe towards Jeritza; blocking his movement to move away from Sylvain’s attack. “ _ Agh… I will not be able to fully protect myself or reflect the attack!... _” Jeritza continued to think. Suddenly, an axe comes through on Jeritza’s side to strike against Sylvain’s incoming strike!

“What?!” says Jeritza as he looks over to see The Gatekeeper charge in to protect Jeritza!

“I g-got your back, Sir!” said The Gatekeeper as he shakingly holds his axe against Sylvain’s strike.

“Damn it!” says Sylvain as he realizes his attack was thwarted. Jeritza then starts to smirk as he looks over to The Gatekeeper.

“Hmph! Good looking, knight” said Jeritza. Feeling just a slight of admiration slip out of Jeritza’s mouth, The Gatekeeper starts to blush.

“T-Thank you!” said The Gatekeeper. Suddenly, an arrow hits The Gatekeeper’s helmet; causing him to get started. “Agh!” continued The Gatekeeper.

“Got him!” says Ashe as he cheers.

“Watch your surroundings!” shouted Jeritza as he stares down The Gatekeeper. The Gatekeeper then sighs; feeling his high of admiration fade in an instant as he feels embarrassed.

“S-Sorry…” said The Gatekeeper. 

“We do not have _ time _ to be sorry; merely pick up your weapon, and fight!” shouts Jeritza as he rushes back into the fray. Suddenly, as they all commence their fighting, Jeritza sees someone dash across the battlefield at breakneck speeds. Jeritza takes his attention just seconds off of his targets, and goes to see who that is.

“D-Dimitir?!!...” says Jeritza as he sees him rush past their defenses. Cyril then looks over to Dimtiria s well, and gets worried.

“O-Oh no!” says Cyril. Just then, Jeralt appears into view- panting as he keels over

“*pant* *pant* The boy just started _ going _! Gosh, I need to lay off the alcohol…” says Jeralt as he goes to crack his back.

“I-I’ll go after him!” says The Gatekeeper. However, he is blocked by an arrow flying past him.

“N-Not if I have anything to say about it!” says Ashe as he aims another arrow at The Gatekeeper. 

“S-Shoot, agh! Well, if I can’t catch up to Dimitri- then I’ll stop you! You will not stop us from victory! This is for the Professor!” shouts The Gatekeeper as he holds up his axe, and rushes after Ashe. Hearing The Gatekeeper’s words, Jeritza starts to smirk once more.

“_ Right… For the Professor… _” thinks Jeritza as he goes to strike at Dedue once more...

*****  
  


“Byleth! Further past the gate! I can see the pedestal! We are about to win!!!” cheers Flayn as they both approach the gate. 

“Correct. As soon as I make it based on the gate, we are home free!” says Byleth. They then put a pep in their step as they run a bit faster towards the base; looking outward as they see other knights on their side start to light up as they see Byleth come forward as they finally approach the gate of their base. Cheers of awaited victory sound off as Byleth makes their victory run towards the opening of their base. Hearing and seeing this, Byleth starts to smile. Suddenly, Byleth hears a scream come off from behind them.

“P-PROFESSOR!” shouts Dimitri, as he makes it to Byleth just before they make it to their base. Byleth, almost instinctively, stops, and looks behind to Dimitri; as if Dimtiri’s call was a call for help, as if he was in true distress.

“D-Dimitri?...” says Byleth as they see Dimtiri kneeled over, panting, and looking up to Byleth with one eye closed.

“_ W-What are you DOING?! Run! _” says Sothis within Byleth’s mind. However, Byleth seems to not hear their call. Flayn then stop in their tracks, and looks back to.

“P-Professor?...” says a worried Flayn. Dimitri then stands straight up, and clenches their lance.

“I… I will be the last threat that stands between you and victory!” declares Dimitri as he starts to rush after Byleth. Byleth then gets shocked.

“W-What?” says Byleth. Still weaponless, Byleth is a bit unsure of what to do in this moment. And so, they continue to run towards their base. However, as they continue to run they suddenly get the instinct to dodge!

“Hya!” shouts Dimitri as he lunges his lance towards Byleth- but misses!

“_ How did he get so close that quickly?! _” questioned Sothis within Byleth’s mind.

“F-Fuck…” said Byleth.

“Take this!!!” says Dimtiri as he attacks Byleth with a flurry of attacks. Byleth, bracing themselves, attempts to evade against each one of Dimitri’s incoming attacks with no weapon. 

“_ The Professor is fairing well, even while disarmed… I can't let up- even though they are weaponless! _” thought Dimitri in this moment. And so, Dimitri’s attacks become more fluid, more impactful, more dynamic, and more determined with each passing blow; all of which Byleth feels is slowly overwhelming them.

“_ S-Ssoot… Dimitri has never tried this hard to attack me ever… _” thought Byleth in the moment. Clenching more so onto the enemy’s handkerchief, Byleth raises their left arm; parrying away DImitri’s recent attack away with their arm guard gauntlets fixated on their forearms!

“W-What?!” says Dimtiri as his body falls back due to the force. Dimitri then regains his stance, and grunts. “N-No! I will not give up just yet! Tempest Lance!” Dimitri continues as he rushes in once more. 

“_ Okay, Byleth. Just stay calm! You need to strike away his strikes, and make an opening for yourself! _” says Sothis within Byleth’s mind. Byleth, nodding slightly, holds up their arms in reparation of Dimitri’s incoming Combat Art. 

“Hya!” shouts Byleth as they strike away Dimitri’s lance with the gauntlets, and every attack that comes in afterward. Hearing all of this clashing mental from Dimtiri’s lance to Byleth’s forearms causes Flayn, who watches from the distance, to get a bit startled.

“_ Oh my… I have never seen this Professor fight up close before… Or seen an intense fight to such a degree as this before! _ ” thought Flayn as she contemplates her next movements. Clenching her fists together, Flayn then grabs her tome in hand, and starts to conjure up magical energy. “I need to make sure that the Professor arrives to our base! If I am their last line of help… I will _ not _ fail!!!” shouted Flayn as light radiates out from her left hand; aimed directly at Dimitri.

“H-Huh?!” sasy Dimtiri as he quickly looks over to Flayn, who dons a determined look in her eyes. Byleth then looks over to as they get light shined in their eyes.

“_ I-I can’t see anything!... What’s going on, Sothis? _” thought Byleth to Sothis.

“_ I am looking in the same direction as you! I don’t know! _” responded Sothis within Byleth’s mind. Suddenly, the sound of magic being fired sounds off as the collection of concentrated light charges towards Dimitri.

“Nosferatu!” shouts Flayn. Then, almost immediately after her calling out the spells chant, DImitri is hit with a ball of light.

“Ah!!!” shouts Dimitri as he falls back towards the ground with much more recoil than Flayn initially thought would happen. Suddenly, Flayn starts to realize what just happened.

“I-I hit him! W-Was that a Critical shot?! Yes!” shouts an overzealous Flayn. As Dimtir tumbles backwards onto the ground. Byleth then starts to think, “_ Oh my! N-Now is my chance! _”. Byleth then runs past Flayn, and towards their base. Dimtiri then leans back up from the ground, and looks over to Byleth.

“N-No!...” sayd DImitri as he struggles to get back up. 

“Go Professor!!!” cheers on Flayn as she jumps up and down. Byleth, not looking back, runs full speed towards the base. And not before long, they manage to make it base the gateway; falling to the ground as soon as the Blue Lions’s handkerchief makes it past the gateway to finally secure Byleth’s team’s victory. Ingrid and Mercedes, watching from afar, start to groan in disgust as they see their handkerchief clenched tightly in Byleth’s hand, while other knight units cheer on in canon as they realize their victory. And, not long afterwards, a giant horn sounds off in the distance once more.

“WE HAVE A WINNER! BYLETH’S TEAM WINS ROUND ONE!!!” shouts the Announcer Knight as they yell the winning team through their bullhorn!!!

-CHAPTER END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -1/30/2020-  
"Thank you for yet another crazy month of HOTM (Hoe Of The Month). I appreciate everyone that has ready through the daily uploads throughout January 2020, and for those who are reading this after the day- thank you as well for making it this far to see this message! By time of me writing this, this story has almost 38,000 Hits; that's crazy!!!  
This story is still well into its beginning stages, and we are STILL not yet there to the infamous Mock Battle! Kinda makes you think how crazy that event will be?! That being said, as January closes out, I have more announcements on the future of this story...
> 
> So, this Chapter is twice as long as how I usually edit ones due to it counting for a January 30th and 31st upload; I am not uploading one tomorrow (mainly to keep it at Chapter 90, and not 91. This will come clear if you keep reading...). Because this series is going on a FEBRUARY 2020 MONTH BREAK!!! That's right; for the whole month there will be no uploads of this story, and this story will continue with uploads in MARCH 2020!!! I find that with daily uploads, it's nice to take a while off to recharge. Keep in mind, I am a bit up in the air on if I wanna return to daily uploads, or perhaps experiment with a new upload regime (Up until now, unless it was on break I uploaded them daily can you believe!?). How I will upload them in March will be announced when this series returns from break MARCH 1ST, 2020!!!
> 
> Thank you for reading!" - @Sonicravenx


	91. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "With Round 1 finally over, it's time for a well needed debriefing to all its participates! Is Byleth up to the task?!"

All across the battlefield Byleth’s side cheers, while the Blue Lions start to sulk and prude around; all except Dimitri. Dimitri, stuck in between a weird limbo of being ‘happy’ for their Professor- but also sad for themselves, Dimitri walks towards byleth’s base, and stops before the front gate. Byleth, getting up, turns back over to Dimitri; who looks straight into their eyes. Dimitri then sighs, accepting the outcome, and goes to speak.

“... Good game, Professor” said Dimitri, who feels a bit defeated. Byleth then walks over to Dimitri, and pats them on the shoulders.

“You did good, Dimitri. Really good. It’s just round 1; we have three rounds in total. You still have two more to best me on, so I look forward to what you pull out next” said Byleth. Dimitri, holding his head high, starts to smile hearing this.

“Right… Thank you, Professor” said Dimitri. For a brief moment, Byleth and Dimitri share an endearing look between each other; a moment of calmness befalls them- before it is interrupted by yet another loud yell through the bullhorn.

“Attention! Please, can all participating units come back to the meeting place in the middle of the battlefield to get further instructions; thank you” said the Announcer Knight through their bullhorn.

“Well, it looks like we have to assemble, Professor” says Dimitri.

“Right, let’s go guys!” says Byleth, loud enough for everyone around them to hear. 

*****

The Blue Lions and Byleth’s faculty-lead group all then assemble back to the middle of the field, where the Announcer Knight is situated. Each side comes back together, and temporarily puts aside any grievances they might have collected from each other over the course of the round to stand amongst each other in solidarity and sportsmanship. As they all congregate together, Jeritza and Byleth head to where the Announcer Knight is to stand in front of the crowd of units. As Byleth looks out to the crowd, Sothis’ voice starts to buzz in Byleth’s head.

“_ Hey! Earth to the handkerchief runner! Why not give the Blue Lions some pep talk since you and the other faculty just creamed them? _” says Sothis within Byleth’s mind.

“_ H-Hey! When you say it like that, it makes it seem like it was a completely horrible experience for them… I think they did good _” thought Byleth back to Sothis. However, as Byleth starts to consider Sothis’ sentiment, Byleth then straightens up their back as they sigh; thinking about what to say. Then, after a brief consideration, Byleth then steps forward to speak to them all.

“Ahem! Hello everyone! Well, I don’t think I need to tell you all that you all did very exceptionally well for the first round! I truly feel like you all gave it your all, and has shown to me that your training has been paying off with fruitful results” says Byleth. Dimitri then bows his head in admiration.

“I think I speak for all Blue Lions that it is with your added training that we were able to achieve such success, so you have our thanks” says Dimitri.

“Speak for yourself; it’s my own training alone that has gotten me this far” says Felix.

“F-Felix!” shouts Dimitri, who feels embarrassed for his outburst. Byleth sweats a beat of sweat in nervousness as they try to ignore what Felix said, and laughs nervously. 

“W-Well, I only take a portion of the credit of your own skill and talent, so that is fine… B-But besides that, if you ask me- the other Houses will be in awe when they see you all in the Mock Battle!” says Byleth.

“Yeah, that is all nice- but you creamed us…” said Sylvain.

“Well, it was a close game the entire time to me!” responds Byleth.

“I would agree. To be able to hold back multiple knights and professors is something to be praised by” says Seteth.

“I saw your guys’ resolve with my very eyes; I was fairly shocked at how well you all did up against me” says Jeralt as he looks over to Sylvain, Dedue, Dimitri and Felix. As this happens Jeritza then sighs, and steps forward- getting in the way of Byleth.

“Okay- enough of this sugarcoated acclamation. You should be taking notice of your faults in trying to best us, and apply that to your strategy proceeding forward Blue Lions” says Jeritza.

“Well, while I feel like that could have been stated a bit _ nicer _, I would have to agree with Jertiza’s settlement…” says Byleth as they walk in front of Jeritza to take the center stage from them. The Blue Lions then take heed of Jeritza and Byleth’s words as they start to internally process how to go forward. Suddenly, the tense air is cut by Sylvain sighing loudly.

“But gosh! I didn’t think a game of Capture The handkerchief could be this intense!” says Sylvain.

“I would agree; felt like forever… Who would've thought that thirty minutes could _drag_ out that long?!” questions Cyril. Byleth then laughs at hearing Cyril's remark.

“Yea, I’ve been made well aware of that myself” Byleth responds.

“But with all that transpired, are you surprised?” asked Ashe.

“I myself am not, no. That’s why time and speed is such an important factor to battles. So, let’s work to improve that” says Byleth.

“Right!” shouts everyone.

“Seteth, hopefully your first experience of this game didn’t ruin the game overall for you” said Dimitri.

“Well, I am aware this would be a ‘special’ rendition of the traditional game… But the experience- be it painful at some points- was for a lack of better words, fun” said Seteth.

“Well that is good to hear at least” says Byleth. Suddenly, Jeritza starts to groan loudly in disgust.

“Okay, enough of this idle chatter and fruitless banter; let’s get to business on Round 2” said Jeritza.

“Agh, fine… Well, like Jeritza said- we should be on the way to the second round of this exercise. Now, Jeritza was already so kind to have the Seiros knights re-set up for the round as we speak; setting up traps and making the playing field not so tattered for fighting” says Byleth.

“I see...” says Dedue.

“And, after some brief debate, Jeritza and I have decided that we will be shifting the base locations as well; as to not give people an upper hand on memorizing layout” said Byleth.

“Wait, I’m sorry Professor… I get the reasoning, but is that something we really need to do?” asked Annette.

“Well, adaptation is a key component we should have; like to be able to quickly adjust to any type of terrain we might find ourselves in on away missions” says Dimitri.

“Something like that, yes” says Byleth.

“And we are completely moving locations? Like, traveling once more?” asked Mercedes.

“No. Gideon is fairly expansive; it is not just grassland like we are around. We are relocating just a bit North from here; we have found some rocky terrain as well as a lakebed we would like to train near. So, would all units please prepare for a brief trek, and follow the Seiros knights as they guide us to our new bases?” says Byleth.

“Don’t fall behind” says Jeritza as he walks forward, leading the pack of knights.

“Well, okay then. Lions! Onward” declared Dimitri as he commands the Blue Lions to follow Jeritza and the knights to their new location...

  
  
  
  


-CHAPTER END-


	92. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Preparations for Round 2 commence as two Blue Lions students start to hash out their differences that leaked onto the battlefield prior..."

As Jeritza guides the Blue Lions to their new base location they see the Seiros knights making the finishing touches to their soon-to-be base. Around this area of Gideon is more of a rocky terrain; adding an extra level of challenge and dynamic for enemies attempting to steal their handkerchief. Finishing fascinating the pedestal pole to the ground, the Blue Lions re-situate themselves with their new environment. Jeritza, making one last observation of the space, looks over to Dimitri and the Blue Lions.

“Okay, Lions. Like last round, you will have around three minutes of preparation, and the second round is the same length as last. Listen out for the bullhorn for the start of Round 2, and don’t dolly around. Any more questions before I leave?” asked Jeritza.

“I have one” says Sylvain as he raises his hand, “You know where our base is; how is that fair if you are participating?” he continues.

“Knowing where the bases are is not some type of information that puts us ahead of you; the challenge is not knowing what trials await you in between. Again, even _ I _ do not know such things like that. And, both sides knew the locations of the bases as well. Now, does anyone have any questions that are _ not _ a waste of my breath?” asked Jeritza. Sylvain then lowers his hand in shame as Dedue then steps forward.

“What are the perimeters for this area, sir?” asked Dedue.

“Ah, good question; so the perimeters of the playing field were not explicitly stated last round, but there is a line of Seiros knights around the perimeter that you should not want to pass. It is the same amount of space allotted- about one fourth of a mile of distance in circumference, so as long as you don’t veer from the obvious path made for you too much then even you should be fine; even a blind snake would not make it to the perimeter boundary line in these conditions. I hope you do not yourself” says Jeritza.

“I see… Thank you for the confirmation. And, I will attempt to not act like a blind snake on the battlefield” says Dedue.

“Okay… Well, I will be taking my leave. Again, listen out for the signal for the start of the round...” says Jeritza as he rolls his eyes in indifference and walks off to his team’s base situated on the other side of the playing field...

*****

“Okay Lions, we don’t have much time! Make your preparations now!” shouts Dimitri.

“Yes, Dimitri!” the Blue Lions say as they go off to do their own things, and prepare before the round starts. Almost immediately after, Felix goes over to his sword stash to sharpen his weapons in preparation. Dimitri watches him from afar as he fixes his gauntlets, and takes note of this mentally. “_ Felix… I should speak to him… I need to make sure that I have a positive relationship with all the Lions, and I feel like we still have tension! _” thinks Dimitri. Dimitri then takes a deep breath and goes to approach Felix.

“Hello, Felix…” said Dimitri. Felix then stops sharpening his blade to look over to Dimitri.

“What is it? Can’t you see me getting ready? Trying to make me lose preparation time to sabotage me?” asked Felix.

“W-What?! Preposterous! I would_ never _ do that to one of my own. How could you think that?!” asked Dimitri as he gets flustered.

“_ Relax _! Gosh, the stick up your ass is forever prevalent… What is it?” Felix asked.

“I do not-... Agh… Well, I just wanted to dead any tension between us moving forward. We _ have _ to be able to communicate on the battlefield better” says Dimitri. Felix then grunts loudly, throws his sword to the ground, and stands up to meet Dimitri.

“Well, if you wanna know _ Prince Dimitri _ , I actually hold you to an _ astronomically _ high standard. Why? Because, a lot of great people risk their _ lives _ for you, and a whole nation of people depend on you. And yet despite that, for the last couple of days you have been the thorn at Faerghus’ side” says Felix.

“E-Excuse me?! What do you mean!? I try _ so _ hard for my House and my kingdom!” shouts Dimitri.

“And yet your personal feelings usurp you every time” says Felix.

“And what does that mean exactly?” asked Dimitri. Felix then sighs, holding back his feelings.

“Tsk, nothing…” says Felix as he turns back around to continue sharpening his blades.

“Oh no” says Dimitri as he stops Felix from turning around “_ We _ are going to talk about this now!” he shouts. Suddenly, the other Blue Lions look over with confusion. Dimitri then feels a bit embarrassed for yelling.

“Well good job, House Leader…” says Felix as he tries to hide his head.

“Please, let us go over there Felix…” says Dimitri as he points over to a place they can speak in private.

“Fuckin’- ugh… Whatever, lets go!” says Felix as he walks over with Dimitri to speak in privacy. As they walk off Sylvain, Mercedes, Ingrid, and Ashe look over with curiosity...

*****

“Okay Felix, you need to give me everything you want to say to me _ right now _, because when the round starts- we will not be having any of this. Is that clear?” stated Dimitri.

“Oh! Well look at you being a fucking leader for a change. If I knew any better, I woulda' thought I was just getting _ dictated _ by Edelgard!” Felix says.

“_ Don’t _ start! You talked about my ‘personal feelings’... What do you mean specifically?” Dimitri asked.

“... For awhile- even since before the Professor had arrived, I have noticed your attention panning elsewhere… As of late, it seems you have been continuously brought out of character by the Professor” says Felix.

“Agh, don’t start with this! There is _ nothing _ going on but a professional relationship between me and the Professor!” says Dimitri.

“I never said there was anything like that… But maybe that’s good…” Felix says.

“What? How so?” Dimitri asks. Felix then breathed in deep, and sighs- attempting to calm himself down.

“Ugh… Listen Dimitri, You need to be careful about the Professor; I think they have not been as much of a good influence on our House as you think. And, their allegiance is _ not _ with the Holy Kingdom whatsoever! ” says Felix.

“W-What?! That has to be the craziest thing you have said thus far! A Professor that literally _ chose _ to lead the Blue Lions House lacks allegiance towards them?... “ questions Dimitri.

“Agh!!! This is why I don’t wanna say fuckin’ anything to you! You are so pompous and egotistical! You can’t even see past your narrow point of view for one second to- ugh...” says Felix as he starts to pace around as he attempts to hold back his anger and mistrust. Attempting to not lash back, Dimitri then sighs; recollecting their thoughts.

“... Felix, where is this all coming from? I don’t understand… You have had a weird perspective of the Professor for a while… Why?” asked Dimitri.

“I have my reasons… I’m trying to explain...” says Felix. Feeling like Felix is attempting to open up to him, Dimitri attempts to ease off of Felix a bit.

“Um, okay… And I’m trying to hear you out… Tell me what is wrong?” asked Dimitri. Felix then paces around; contemplating what he should say. After a few seconds of silence, he then looks over to Dimitri.

“... Dimitri, do you think there is anything going on between the Professor and Claude?...” asked Felix.

“Huh? Claude? Why would I know _ anything _ on what that brute is up to? That is a weird question and person to bring up now… But why? D-Do you think something is going on between them?...” Dimitri asked suddenly. Suddenly, memories of what Felix saw with Byleth and Claude flash in his mind. Felix then gets nervous, and starts to stumble over their words.

“Ah, f-forget it! I just- agh… It’s just… Especially with this Rotational System, and their actions when we trained against the Golden Deer, I still have reservations with them is all… But, my reservations for Claude are _ way _ higher than they are for the Professor! ” says Felix.

“Okay, well I can understand that... But, we have to give the Professor the benefit of the doubt in how they think this system can play in our favor, as well as all of Garreg Mach…” says Dimitri. 

“Says the one that had a tantrum after Manuela lost all of her clothes” says Felix.

“S-Silence!” responded Dimitri.  
  


“Hmph, well I just hope that they have their priorities straight, and that_ you _ keep yours in alignment as well… The Golden Deer are just notorious for being conniving” says Felix.

“I see… Well, we should be focused on the Blue Lions right now- not the Golden Deer, Felix” says Dimitri.

“Well, I can agree on that, but that’s not the _ only _ reason I am bringing up Claude...” says Felix.

“Um… Okay? So, what else could Claude have to do with the Blue Lions?” says Dimitri.

“... What about… You and Claude?” asked Felix.

“W-What?! M-Me and Claude???” asked Dimitri, as he gets very nervous; all of which peaks Felix’s curiosity...

  
  


-CHAPTER END-


	93. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "With Felix's conversation about Claude echoing in the back of his mind, Dimitri huddles up the Blue Lions to discuss his next plan; one that he believes will gain a win for them!"

“... Felix… Why are you wondering about these things about me with other people? I didn’t think that you were paying attention to these things regarding me” says Dimitri.

“Okay- _ don’t _ paint me out to be some stalker or whatever; being as you are our leader, and you just naturally find yourself in bullshit, we as your followers get sucked into the shit too” says Felix.

“O-Okay! Well, gosh; I wasn’t aware that my actions were having such repercussions on others if that is really the case! If so, then I am sorry… But, me and Claude have _ nothing _ between us. At all. None. Nope” says Dimitri as he holds his arms like a child.

“Um… Okay? Um… I just- uh… I was just wondering if…” says Felix as he tries to beat around the bush; finding ways to say what he wants to say. Suddenly, he thinks, “_ Felix, what in the hell are you doing?! Why the hell do I even care what Dimitri’s doing In the first place? Since the Professor came along, I find myself in the middle of needless bullshit with everyone.... [I just... I should forget what I think happened that night- and about that conversation I had with Lorenz…](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410978) _”.

“Felix?...” questions Dimitri, who he sees has zoned out completely.

“Huh?” says Felix as he comes back to it, “L-Look! The fact of the matter is that you often are fixated on things that don’t matter. And, it would be in your best interest to not waste your time on frivolous things that will distract our kingdom from our goals.” says Felix.

“Says the one that is currently prying into my life” says Dimitri.

“Shut up! Just focus on what we need now. Because your stupid action as of late are causing your technique to get rusty” says Felix.

“Well when this exercise is over I will be _ glad _ to give you a demonstration!” responded Dimitri.

“Agh, fuck it… Look, I wasted too much time; are we done? We need to get ready...” asked Felix.

“... I suppose- for now… So, can we move forward and work together? As a team?” asked Dimitri.

“Agh… I’d prefer to be a lone wolf, but… Since we need to show them that the Lions mean business- I suppose we will have to. But, don’t think you have like- _ won _ me over or anything” says Felix. 

“I understand. Can we shake on it?” asked Dimitri.

“...Yes” says Felix as he holds out his head. Dimitri and Felix then shake hands, and head back over to prepare for the round…

*****

“Okay, Lions! Gather around; we need to discuss our strategy to ensure our victory in the next round” says Dimitri as he attempts to round up his House. They all then gather around Dimitri as they await further instruction. “So, our attempt to usurp the other team with our secret attack didn’t work. And it seems that despite our front with holding back forces, that too was compromised. So, I have come up with the best strategy to fix that for next time” he continues.

“And what would that be, Dimitri?” asked Dedue.

“We were exploited- in my opinion- because their offensive strength might have overwhelmed us. And so, one way that we can combat their physical prowess is with a long-range tactical front” says Dimitri.

“I see! Keeping them from arm’s length so they cannot touch us!” says Ashe.

“Yes. Or, at the very least, create enough chaos that it allows us to put more pressure onto them” says Dimitri. Sylvain then sucks his teeth.

“And we thought relying on Ingrid was going to work because she knows how to ride a pegasus!” says Sylvain as he chuckles. Suddenly Ingrid punches him in the gut.

“Hey! I was ambushed by freaking archers! What was I supposed to do on a _ pegasus _?!” questions Ingrid.

"Oof! N-Not so rough, my d-delicate flower... W-Well, perhaps _delicate_ is the wrong word to use here..." says Sylvain as he hunches over.

“Actually Ingrid, which leads into my next point” says Dimitri as they look over to the Blue Lions archers, “I think that we should prepare our up-front units to be our archers; not only to combat the offensive units, but what I believe to be a pegasus-lead front. They will have the physical prowess that will be more than needed for long-range support than our mage counterparts” he continues.

“And how did you come to this conclusion, Dimitri?” asked Mercedes.

“Is it because of Seteth?” asked Ingrid.

“Yes, somewhat” says Dimitri as he paces around, “When I observe the actions that lead to our sneak attack failing, it was of the archer and pegasus mixup. I presume that Seteth would be infuriated to let our tactic almost usurp them; especially because I myself was actually surprised that he was not mounted himself” he continues.

“Right. I was as well” said Ingrid.

“Exactly. And so, my assumption is that he- nor the other enemy units- will allow such a mixup to happen once more” said Dimitri.

“Ah… I see…” says Ashe.

“So, to sum it up; you think that leading with long-range users will combat not only their offensive might, but the fact that Seteth might lead mounted units into the fight?” asked Sylvain.

“Precisely. And so, I vote that we move ahead with the newest team formation that I want to call, ‘The Arrow Front’” says Dimitri.

“Heh, _ so _ creative” says Felix. Dimitri then scoffs from annoyance.

“I’m a prince, not some word wiz! Anyways, I would like Ashe, Annette, Mercedes, and Felix to take the lead. Then, Ingrid and I will take the middle; holding down the middle of the field, and creating a wall for the enemy just in case they get passed” said Dimitri.

“Which won’t happen if I am leading the group” said Felix.

“If in the event they use flying units, they have the chance to overpass you with their superior movement. As such, I want our flying units in the back led by Ingrid” said Dimitri.

“Okay, and what would you do Dimitri?” asked Mercedes.

“I will be the relay, as well as the one to hold down the wall in the middle while you guys go out” said Dimitri.

“Relay?” asked Dedue.

“Yes. If anyone noticed the black sheep that I have in the front lines, which is Felix, it is because I plan to use Felix as the focus on getting us our victory!” says Dimitri.

“Huh?!” says a shocked Felix as he hears this comment…

-CHAPTER END-


	94. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The black sheep and the trump card of the round 2 plan Felix starts to contemplate their own self as the final minutes tick down for the start of Round 2..."

Calming down the slight hysteria Felix wound up, Dimitri continues the explanation of his laborious ‘The Arrow Front’ plan; Felix, with his quick speed, will be the triumphant force that brings victory to the Blue Lions; alongside some units to give him proper cover. That will come in the form of the arrow front, as well as other units on the ground that are able to keep up with Felix. In Dimitri’s mind, Felix will be able to rush across the field and procure the enemy handkerchief in his hands. Then, when Felix makes it back to Dimitri, he can take it off his hands and proceed back to the Blue Lions base with the enemy handkerchief in hand. This was a plan that was well received by most- including Felix; who was a bit taken back by Dimtiri’s plan featuring him. Unbeknownst to Felix, Dimitri wanted to feature Felix as a means to try and soften the wall that separates them. Suddenly, Sylvain raises his hand.

“I have a question; what about me and Dedue? Why are we going from fighting on the field to guarding base?” asked Sylvain.

“Dedue has the defences that we need to guard the base that we might have lacked in the last round. And Sylvain, you are the perfect compliment to that with your lance armament, as well as slight magical ability. I think that it might be what we need when the rest of us are out. I hope that you understand” said Sylvain.

“I understand, prince Dimitri” said Dedue.

“Yea, I am down. I just miss out on all the action!” says Sylvain.

“I want to say that I hope that we bring it to you, but I would prefer you to have none of the action if I am being honest” said Dimitri.

“Understandable” said Dedue.

“Okay- is that all? I’m going back to sharpening my blades” said Felix as he starts to walk away.

“Uh- well yes… R-Right! Lions! Let us please finish up preparations, and please make haste!” said Dimitri.

*****

The Blue Lions continue their preparations, and as the units start to move around supplies Sylvain then goes to go over to the inventory, and goes to get a fire tome. As this happens, Mercedes walks over as sees the tome in his hand.

“So, Sylvain... You have been training your magic?” asked Mercedes.

“Oh, hey Mercedes. Yes; I have been bouncing around what class path that I want to follow, but one of them is a Mage” said Sylvain.

“Oh? And what else?” asked Mercedes.

“A Cavalier” said Sylvain. 

“I see. Well, you are skilled enough to do both. I hope that you progress greatly in your progress to mastering those skills!” says Mercedes.

“Thank you Mercedes! You are as kind as you are beautiful. And I hope the same for you- uh, whatever it is that you are working towards as well” said Sylvain.

“Hehe, thank you Sylvain” said Mercedes as she giggles. Watching Sylvain and Mercedes from afar, Felix- still away at sharpening his sword- looks over with a perturbed look on their face.

“Hm… Mastering other classes, eh?...” says Felix as he then looks down at his sword, and starts to bite his lip as he starts to think, “_ I wonder… Should I go and do the same?... I have been-... Dabbling in magic as of late on my own..._”. He then looks over at his side to an inventory box that he brought. Going over, Felix opens it to find more of his supplies, some vulnerary, and a lightning tome. Felix then sighs, and goes to pick up the tome in his hand.

“Hey Felix, I see you with a tome as well; you trying your hand at spells as well?” asked Sylvain. Felix then quickly tries to hide the tome.

“W-What? No! All that I need is my blade” said Felix.

“Uh… Dude, you know that it is okay if you are seen using anything but a sword. I don’t think i have ever even seen you using a tome before; have you been training on your own alone in that?” said Sylvain.

“I don’t need to make a spectacle of the skills I am trying to procure! I just was interested in potentially having long-rang abilities so that I don’t need to rely on others” said Felix.

“But you can learn magic for the simple fact of broadening your skill horizon; but you wanna do everything on your own. Gosh; what is next, you learning White Magic?” asked Sylvain. Felix then rolls his eyes, and scoffs.

“Ugh! If that is what I must do to ensure that I will not fall in battle; perhaps” says Felix. Mercedes then starts to hum to herself; wanting to jump into the conversation.

“But you know Felix; the variety of units on the battlefield as well as using your skillset to where it most useful can be more beneficial then spreading yourself think” says Mercedes as she walks over. Felix then scoffs.

“Agh, I do not need you to nag at me as well!” said Felix.

“I understand that you want to prove you can do it all on your own, and none of us are saying that you cannot, but there is the rest of us for a reason; we can all use your magic together!” says Mercedes. Felix then starts to blush from embarrassment.

“I- uh… Agh, whatever!” says Felix as he walks away. As he does this Sylvain sighs.

“Well, I don’t know what we are going to do about Mr. Lone Wolf…” says Sylvain.

“I think he is warming up to us; haven’t you seen? This exercise has pushed him. He seems… Different than before, don’t you think?” asked Mercedes.

“Meh, I guess so… Anyways, Mercedes- I’m going to go look around the base and get a better feeling of the area” says Sylvain. Suddenly, they hear Annette yell in the distance.

“Hey! Mercedes! We are going to practice some quick-time formations with the long-range units; can you please come over?” asked Annette from afar. Next to Annette is Ashe, who waves over to Mercedes as well.

“Yes; we need to make sure that we have the best line of offense coming forward” says Ashe.

“Oh! Yes; I am coming!” says Mercedes as she goes over to them. Felix, looking over to them, starts to fold his arms in slight disappointment.

“Hmph!” says Felix. Annette then looks over to Felix as he weirdly sulk, and starts to scoff.

“Felix, you should join us as well! Especially if you are going to be the ‘star’ of the show!” says Annette.

“Agh… Fine…” says Felix as he turns to walk over to the rest. Suddenly, they hear a loud siren sound sound off in the distance.

“ONE MINUTE LEFT!” shouts the Announcer Knight. As the entire playing field hears this, it starts to spark a fire within them all; each person slowly being put into the fighting spirit as they start to line up at the gates of their bases... 

-CHAPTER END-


	95. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Round 2 Starts!!!"

“Attention all units! Round two is about to start! On your marks, get set, GO!!!” shouted the Announcer Knight as they rang off more loud sirens. At the same time, Dimitri holds his hands up high, and then brings it downward as he points in the direction of the enemy base that is on the other side of the playing near on a lakebed. 

“Charge!!!” shouted Dimitri as they lead the knights and other units forward. Loud cheering then floods the ambient air as units from both sides rush forward. Leading the pack was in fact Felix; filled with newfound resolve, and gripping his sword in hand tightly. Shortly behind him is Mercedes, Annette, and Ashe, who take up his rear as they attempt to keep up. Felix then turns around to see the others and scoffs.

“You are going to have to keep up if you are with me” says Felix.

“Agh! Or you could slow down for us!” says Annette.

“We need to stick together as well as watch out for enemies! We are the ones that have your back Felix!” says Ashe. Felix then sighs.

“Yea, whatever… Move!” Felix shouts as he turns back around and continues to run. Running up beside her, Mercedes appears right next to Annette. Looking over to Annette, Mercedes starts to smile.

“Annette, Let’s make sure that we do our best! And if you get hurt, I am here to heal you!” says Mercedes.

“Thank you Mercedes! We will need you for sure” says Annette. 

*****

Ingrid and Dimitri follow behind the four, as Ingrid rides atop her pegasus a way in the air with other units. Dimitri wraps his arms around Ingrid’s waist as he holds on to her as he joins her for the ride. Ingrid, a bit annoyed, turns back to Dimitri.

“... Can you watch how tightly you are holding onto me?...” asked Ingrid.

“H-Huh?! I’m sorry, I am not entirely sure how you are supposed to hold on when you are a passenger on a pegasus…” says Dimitri.

“Well rule number one- don’t hold so close to my breasts!” shouts Ingrid. Dimitri then starts to blush.

“W-What?!” shouts Dimitri as he looks over to see his arms mere inches from Ingrid’s underboob, “That is _ not _ my secret goal right now, I am trying to hold on and not fall! What do you expect of me if you think I would do such a thing?!” Dimitri asked.

“I do not put one over any man; I am the type to analyze any type of scenario Dimitri, so I have to make sure” says Ingrid. 

Dimitri then scoffs as he lowers his hands from her breasts as he thinks, “_ Well, you being very analytical is why you are a valuable Blue Lion member at least… Agh… _”. Dimitri then continues to say to Ingrid, “Okay okay Ingrid, I will hold onto you differently… Look, the only thing that I want to make sure of is that our plan works out as we hoped. Ingrid, please fly lower to the ground; we need to attract them towards us- while still being a reasonable distance to the archers” says Dimitri.

“Huh? Oh, yea- okay…” says Ingrid as she rides her pegasus downward towards Felix, Annette, Mercedes, and Ashe, “I think that this setup might have us last longer in the bout, Dimitri. Plus, this terrain is more favorable to pegasus as well” she continues.

“My thoughts exactly; with this rocky terrain long-range units can have an advantage as well because offensive units will have an even harder time getting close; an arrow is bound to strike first over a melee weapon!” said Dimitri.

“I would agree as well. Anyways, try not to fall off, Dimitri; I’m going to descend more quickly” says Ingrid. 

She then flies down towards the rocks that scatter the open hillside area as they proceed towards the middle of the playing field. Looking outward, Ingrid and Dimitri can spot their units approaching the incoming enemy units from a distance. Suddenly, Dimitri gets alarmed.

“Wait! Is that?...” questions Dimitri as he tries to look onward. He attempts to zero in on the units in the distance, and suddenly realizes that he makes out Seteth! “There he is! And he is airborne!” Dimitri shouts.

“Yea I see him now too; I guess your prediction was a bit spot on” says Ingrid. Coming from out of the forest area in front of them, Byleth’s units on foot as well as horseback charge in, while above them Seteth leads a small platoon of pegasus riders. Soaring higher, Seteth starts to suck his teeth as he looks at the Blue Lions units approaching.

“Hmph! They had the upper hand on me last round, but I assure you that they will not be getting that choice once more!” says Seteth. Suddenly, another pegasus flies up next to Seteth, and as he looks over he sees that it is Cyril.

“Wow, Seteth; it is intriguing to see you so fired up! Didn’t think you would take this game this serious” says Cyril.

“Well, it is just as intriguing- I will admit- to see that you have the skill capabilities of a pegasus rider… Shamir teach you this?” says Seteth.

“Huh? Oh, no; just something that I had picked up by tending to the stables. I sometimes had to wrangle them all in once, and I had to kinda learn how to fly them in the process. I tend to pick up different skills a bit easy. It is probably because of my **Aptitude**” says Cyril.

“I see… Well, that is a fairly handy Ability to have then” says Seteth. In that same breath, Cyril’s pegasus collides with Seteth! “Hey!” shouts Seteth.

“Hehe! Sorry there! Guess I forgot to mention that I am not that great at it. But, I was the only other person that was able to follow your plan to mount in the attempt to fight back against the enemies flying ability” says Cyril.

“Agh… Well, that is the plan… Look ahead” says Seteth as he brings attention to Dimitri’s units, “I had anticipated much that they would use more flying enemies; Dimitri probably planned for us to do the same as well” says Seteth.

“A fair assumption. What are we gonna do? We are supposed to divert the enemies' attention while the others head out from the lake” questioned Cyril.

“Just stay close to me. I think that we should try and make an opening for the others to- huh?” said Seteth before he cut himself off.

“Hm? What is it, Seteth?” asked Cyril.

“Below!” Seteth shouts. Cyril then looks below them to the ground, to see multiple grounded units aiming upwards at them with all their bows!

-CHAPTER END-


	96. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Who would win in a battle of Archers and Flying Pegasus Riders?..."

“Fire!” shouts Ashe as he aims his bow towards Seteth and Cyril from up above. As he releases his arrow, Annette, Mercedes, and various other Blue Lions units follow suit. Soon, a flurry of arrows are propelled towards Seteth and Cyril skyward. 

“Cyril! Dodge!” Seteth shouts as he moves his pegasus to tumble out of the way. 

“I-I’m on it! Woah!” shouts Cyril as he barely misses an incoming arrow, “I told you that I am not the most skilled; I can’t really dodge on a pegasus like that!” he continues.

“Well you are going to have to learn how to quick, fast, and in a hurry because I didn’t anticipate they would bring their archers to their front line of offence!” Seteth says. He then brings out his lance, and holds it in his left hand. Swinging it outward, he swats at incoming arrows; mowing them out of his way. “Cyril, is all that you have on you a bow?” Seteth then asks.

“Huh? Y-Yea! I can shoot from far away, but it might be a bit tricky while I am mounted; Sorry! I should have come more prepared!” says Cyril.

“Can you fly down and try and get one from them? I am afraid all I have is my lance” asks Seteth.

“Well, I would, but I am having trouble with my altitude with this pegasus… Me meeting you in height was a pretty big achievement for me honestly!” says Cyril as he chuckles. Seteth then scoffs to himself; a bit annoyed by Cyril’s childly obliviousness.

“It is fine, hold on! I will try and take one from you” Seteth shouts as he soars down lower. Quickly moving out of the pathway of incoming arrows, Seteth glides along the floor as he gets closer to the wall of archers. 

“Hold your ground! Even one shot can be lethal!” shouts Ashe. Annette then giggles and turns to Ashe.

“Well look at you becoming a mini Dimitri~” says Annette. Ashe then gets red in the face from Annette’s comment.

“H-Huh?! W-Well, it’s just that someone has to do it all; you know, commandeer the units. Out of all of us, my archery skills are the most refined, so I want to ensure that we have the most efficient time” Ashe replies. Felix then scoffs in the distance.

“Well neither Dimitri or grey-hair over here are commanding me” says Felix as he rushes past the wall of archers, “Soldiers, follow me!” Felix then ironically commands. 

“Right!” the men say as they hurry past.   
  


“I-I beg your pardon?!” questioned Ashe. Ignoring him, Felix rushes forward as Seteth approaches. Ashe then sighs as he starts to think, “_ Agh… Well, so far so good. Our archer wall is set, and now all we need to do is progress forward as he gives Felix and the others cover. Leading the front, we have the duty to ensure no enemies get past us, so that we have free reign over the playing area. Also, we can limit the enemy area in the same vein. It is a tough egg to crack- being that Seteth is our main target, but we got this! Though, one can’t help but wonder; where are the rest?... _”. 

Seteth, approaching steadily, moves his arm across his body as he winds up for his next attack. Swinging to the left, Seteth shouts, “Tempest Lance!” as he goes to strike at Felix. 

  
Agh! Felix shouts as he moves out of the way of the attack, and jumps in the air as he points the tip of his blade towards Seteth. 

“Hya!” Felix shouts as he attempts to pierce at Seteth, but As Seteth moves away slightly he manages to hit Felix with the blunt end of his lance; causing Felix to hit the ground. “Agh!” Felix says in agony as he holds his side. Suddenly, Seteth looks over to the wall of archers, and gets shocked.

“N-No!” says Seteth.

“Fire!” Ashe says as he commands everyone to shoot another round of arrows at Seteth. Seteth attempts to climb skyward with his pegasus to run away from all of the arrows’ paths.

“Oh no you don’t!” says Annette as she quickly changes her specific bow’s trajectory before shooting to try and meet Seteth’s new direction. “I’ll need extra omph to hit him like that! Curved Shot!” she continues as she releases her Combat Art towards Seteth. Seteth looks back towards Annette, and gets a bit nervous as he begins to speak.

“S-Shoot! That might hit me! I gotta-” 

“Ha! Curved Shot!” shouts Cyril- cutting off Seteth- as he his his Combat Art against Annette’s. The near identical force makes both arrows almost freeze in mid air after they collide; each of their attack’s force balancing in equilibrium.

“Thank you, Cyril” says Seteth.

“You are welcome, Seteth” says Cyril. Seteth then looks down to the mass of archers once more, and then looks back to Cyril.

“C-Cyril, I would appreciate it if you would come down here and help me get past this wall… You just have to position the pegasus in such a way that it will know to dive to the ground” says Seteth as he tries to coach Cyril.

“I-I’m trying! I am having a hard time descending with this thing! How do you tell it to ‘go down’?!” asked Cyril. Seteth sighs in annoyance as he shakes his head.

“Well, at least he has control over the pegasus enough to guide it; unlike that gatekeeper knight…” says Seteth to himself as he looks back down to the archers. He then starts to think, “_ But how are we going to get past them? Almost 4 Minutes have passed since we have started, and it will not be too long before the other units meet the Blue Lions in the middle of the battlefield… Agh! Are we overwhelmed here?... _”.

“Don’t lose your head!” shouts Felix as he approaches Seteth once more, “Wrath Strike” he shouts.

“S-Shit!” Seteth shouts as he holds up his lance to guard against Felix’s Combat Art. Felix then turns to the wall of archers. “Now! Hit him now!” Felix shouts. 

“No!” says Cyril as he looks over.

“Right!” says Annette and Mercedes as they aim at Seteth. Ashe, second guessing the command, instead keeps his focus on Cyril. 

“No, aim at Cyril! I don’t think he has full control over his pegasus!” shouts Ashe as he re-aims his bow. 

“W-What?!” questions Seteth as he gets more distracted. Weakening his grip, Felix forces Seteth back some more as his art starts to break through slightly. 

“Ha! Got you now!” Felix says.. 

“Fire!” shouts Ashe as he fires his arrow at Cyril. Annette and Mercedes, re-aiming at Cyril, fire at him too as the other Blue Lions fire at Seteth.

“N-No!” shouts both Seteth and Cyril. Seteth then tries to back away from Felix once more and fly towards Cyril, but Felix grabs the pegasus’s wings, and pulls himself closer. 

“You're not going anywhere!” says Felix, as his grip starts to drag down Seteth. Seteth, peering upwards, then sees a multitude of arrows flying towards Cyril, who desperately tries to fly away from them. However, after a few seconds of dancing away from arrows, one manages to hit him!

“Agh!!!” shouts Cyril as he falls off his pegasus, and falls to the ground.

“Oh no! Cyril!!!” shouts Seteth….

-CHAPTER END-


	97. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Byleth and The Gatekeeper commence their wet secret plan to swipe the enemy flag!"

_ Around the same time as Seteth and Cyril fighting with Felix, Annette, Mercedes, and Ashe…. _

“Wow Professor! Your breaststroke is immaculate!” says The Gatekeeper as he swims in the lake beside Byleth who takes up the front. Looking backwards, Byleth starts to chuckle.

“Really? Well, thank you. A Professor needs to be able to traverse land, sea, or air to assist their students, so I have been taking swimming lessons just to make sure I have good form” says Byleth.

“I see… Well, good job so far!” says The Gatekeeper. He then looks off to the sandy area that rests beside them. “But Professor, your idea to use the nearby lakebed to secretly approach the enemy seems to be working! For the past four minutes, we were able to get pretty far undetected! We are gonna secure the second win for sure!” he continues.

“That is the plan. The terrain choices that we are provided in Gideon alone do allow for a multitude of different exercise conditions. There isn’t as much forestation here, so it is more open- but what is the change is how you traverse the area. I would hope that they would be smart enough to not neglect units that might sneak up to them via the water around them” says Byleth.

“Right, that is a good observation as well” says The Gatekeeper. 

Byleth and The Gatekeeper continue forward; using the water as means of direct travel. Specifically, the lakebed extends in a forward traveling current towards the Blue Lions; practically asking for enemy units to use it to bring to their advantage. Looking outwards further into the lakebed, one can also see the wall of knights making up the boundary of the game outlining the other side of the lake. In front of Byleth and The Gatekeeper the lakebed starts to get more narrow as it starts to shift into that of a river. Suddenly, Byleth looks over to the side, and notices something interesting.

“Hey, look there; the water veers off…” says Byleth as they point. The Gatekeeper looks over, and sees just what Byleth was taking notice to; a portion of the lake that trails off into a stream into the nearby woodland area; one that was so unnoticeable and narrow that Byleth thought, “_ This would be perfect for our sneaky plan! _”.

“Professor, that might lead us inward towards their base; let’s go!” says The Gatekeeper.

“My thoughts exactly. Let's go!” says Byleth as they head into the stream…

*****

As Byleth and The Gatekeeper head deeper into the stream they keep their heads close to the waterline as to not give themselves away as they wade through the somewhat shallow water. The land above them at the moment is a couple feet above their heads, so to get back up to land it would require them to climb. In the distance, they can hear the faint sounds of ironclad fighting. As they inch forward,, The Gatekeeper gets a bit nervous.

“P-Professor! We must be getting a bit closer to the inland!” says The Gatekeeper.

“Right. We need to be careful; while we have an advantage of stealth, if we get ambushed while in the water we will be unable to fight back efficiently. We need to keep our sounds to an absolute minimum; move like the water, and not make a sound going forward” says Byleth.

“Right! I will not utter one more word, Professor!” says The Gatekeeper as he forcibly holds his mouth shut. Byleth looks to them with slight weirdness, and turns back around to continue wading through the water.

“And we need to keep our voices down too. If we shout too loud we might give our location- OWW!!!” says Byleth as they jolt up from the water and grab their right leg. Alerted, The Gatekeeper turns to grab Byleth- who falls into them. “Fuck! W-What the hell is on my foot?!” Byleth continues. As they look into the water, they see that their foot has been ensnared in a bear trap! The Gatekeeper looks down, and starts to yell while keeping their mouth closed.

“Agh! Damn it, Jeritza! He must have anticipated someone coming this way, and even set up precautionary methods to stop them! I could have lost a leg!” says Byleth. Suddenly The Gatekeeper gets Byleth’s attention, and places his left index finger over his mouth; signifying to Byleth that they need to be quiet. Rolling their eyes, Byleth continues to speak, “I have my leg stuck in a bear trap and you- *sigh*... Please help me take this off?” asked Byleth. Shaking his head ‘yes’ with great passion, The Gatekeeper raises Byleth’s leg up to his stomach, and helps Byleth pull the trap off. And, with Byleth’s great strength, Byleth nearly rips the bears trap apart with their brute strength.

“W-Wow, professor! You are so strong!” says The Gatekeeper; breaking his silence. “Oop!” he continues as he covers his mouth once more. Byleth then sighs.

“Thanks… Agh, thankfully the trap was somewhat weak. It most likely was not reinforced to do much damage because Jeritza thankfully anticipated that these are students and not monsters… ” says Byleth. Reaching into their bag, The Gatekeeper pulls out a vulnerary for Byleth’s wounds. Byleth smiles slightly, and takes it reluctantly. “Thank you; I think I had some of my own though. And I can always heal my own wounds” they continue. However, The Gatekeeper insisted. Giving in, Byleth takes his vulnerary.

“*_sigh_* Well, I guess not using up my magical energy is smart. And, my leg does kinda hurt… I’ll use this really quickly, and we gotta keep going. Be mindful of any more traps” says Byleth. The Gatekeeper then nods in agreeance as they continue onward.

*****

“Professor! Let’s pull ourselves up here to land” says the Gatekeeper as they look over to some vines hanging downward towards them. 

“Good idea; we seem to be close enough that we can risk getting out of here. Here, I will go first to make sure it is safe” says Byleth as they grab hold of the vine, and start to hoist themselves upward. Byleth starts to get a brief way up the vine before they suddenly slip on the moist rock. “Ahh!” Byleth says as they grip more tightly on the vine to try and keep their position. Thinking they were about to slip, The Gatekeeper holds out their arms in attempt to catch Byleth. Suddenly, Byleth hears a foreign sound off into the near distance- as if someone was approaching them. Byleth then gets alerted, and looks behind them to look at The Gatekeeper.

“Hey, you heard that?” asked Byleth. However, The Gatekeeper shakes his head with confusion, seemingly unsure on what Byleth is talking about. Byleth then starts to get a bit weary. “I think someone is approaching…” Byleth continues. The Gatekeeper then starts to freak out as they grab their axe in their hand as they try to hold onto the bottom of the vine to stabilize themselves in the water. Suddenly, Byleth hears a twig snap.

“There! That sound. You hear it? Agh, Is that an animal you think? Or…” Byleth starts to question. Looking backwards once more, Byleth attempts to bounce these questions off The Gatekeeper, however he purposely isn’t responding because of what Byleth said earlier. Looking over to The Gatekeeper, Byleth starts to get a bit weary and annoyed. Then they start to think, “_ ... Is this what it is like when people say that I talk to myself? ‘Cause that’s basically what I am doing right now... _”.

“_ Basically _” says Sothis within Byleth’s mind. Byleth then sighs, not liking to hear a lewd Sothis comment right about now. Then, as Byleth looks up, they see the tip of a weapon appear above their field of vision- and they get alerted once more. Suddenly, the blade cuts the vine from the top! 

“Woah!” shouts Byleth as they then fall backwards into The Gatekeeper- who wasn’t entirely ready to catch them. They both then fall into the water, and struggle to reach the surface to get air. “Ugh! W-What the- *caught* *cough*...!” says Byleth as they reach the surface. Kneeling forward, they start to gasp for air as they get angered at themselves for the situation they just landed not only them in- but The Gatekeeper. Suddenly, Byleth hears laughter, and as they look up they see the person above them is none other than Sylvain!

“Well, hello there Professor! I see you decided to take a swim. Mind if me and the other Blue Lions join you?~” Sylvain snarkingly asks...

  
  


-CHAPTER END-


	98. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "With an unwanted encounter with the Blue Lions, how will Byleth and The Gatekeeper escape?..."

“You have got to be kidding me…” says Byleth as hope starts to escape them. Sylvain, seeing the worry on Byleth's face, then starts to laugh.

“My my Professor, I do have to hand it to you; using the waterways as a sneaky cover to get close to our base? You got pretty close if I do say so myself. However, you didn’t fool me” says Sylvain. 

“W-What? So we must be fairly close to their base… H-How did you know?” asked Byleth.

“Simple; I observed the area. I had the chance to during our prep time to survey the area just to get a feel of what we are working with. And, during that time I noticed that the nearby lakebed extended towards here. Me being the cunning ad dashing Lion that I am, I started to consider if units might approach by water, and informed Dimitri before we started that I will be expanding my watch towards this area. And, well look what I found! The golden prize!” says Sylvain as he aims his lance towards Byleth, “Blue Lions! I found the Professor! Surround them!” he continues. Suddenly, more footsteps are heard approaching their current location. Soon enough, Byleth was surrounded by about a dozen Blue Lions units. Byleth then gulps as they see the sight.

“S-Shit… Hey, we gotta get outta here- huh?” says Byleth as they turn to look at The Gatekeeper. However, as Byleth comes to to what is around them, they notice that The Gatekeeper is behind them with their arms locked around their waist. “E-Excuse me?...” says Byleth. The Gatekeeper then backs off as they wave their hands in worry; seemingly expressing a mistake in context. Byleth then sighs hard.

“You can speak now! They caught us!” says Byleth. The Gatekeeper then lets out a huge breath of air; as if they were holding it for some time.

“Oh Professor! I’m sorry! I tried to catch you- and feared you might drown after the fall. I guess I was too in the moment to ever let go!...” says The Gatekeeper.

“Well, you guys can hug all you want- as we tie y’all up to make sure you don’t run away~” says Sylvain as he motions to another knight with his head to come closer. Suddenly, the knight brings out some rope!

“Uh-oh…” says Byleth.

“N-No! I don’t like being tied up!” shouts The Gatekeeper.

“... What?” says Sylvain as he cocks his head.

“... What do you mean?” asked Byleth.

“H-Huh? Knights do exercises on how to escape ensnarement! I don’t like rope tie-up practices because of the bad rope burn… W-What did you guys think I meant?” questions The Gatekeeper.

“T-That doesn't matter. Look- run!” shouts Byleth as they frantically take The Gatekeeper’s hand, and run up the stream. The Gatekeeper briefly blushes as they feel Byleth’s warm hand tightly guiding them forward.

“Look guys, we have a wild Professor on the loose! Lance-wielders and archers, Strike ‘em down!” Sylvain calls. 

“Right!” the other units yell as they all prepare their weapons. Sylvain then chucks his already aimed lance towards Byleth and The Gatekeeper like a spear.

“P-Professor! Watch out!” shouts The Gatekeeper as he looks behind. He then makes Byleth let go of his hand, and uses their axe to block the incoming lance.

“H-Huh?! I’m sorry! I was completely zoned out…” says Byleth as they shake their head. “_ What the heck is wrong with me right now?... _” thinks Byleth. Sothis then scoffs within Byleth’s mind.

“_ Hey! Earth to the Professor! Are you crumbling under pressure after being one-upped by SYLVAIN?!... You always find new ways to disappoint me _” says Sothis within Byleth’s mind.

“_ Can you not be an ear-aching termagant right now? I’m under a lot of pressure… W-What should I do? _” thinks Byleth.

“_ Well for one- DODGE!!! _” says Sothis within Byleth’s mind. Suddenly, Byleth comes to, and sees an arrow heading their way. Grabbing their sword, they jump briefly out of the water.

“Wrath Strike!” shouts Byleth as they strike the arrow at the right angle; sending it back towards the caster!

“Ah!” shouts the archer as they dodge the arrow. 

“Nice moves, Professor!” says The Gatekeeper.

“Thanks. Let’s show off more moves and move the hell out of here!” shouts Byleth as they continue forward. Sylvain then reaches out their hand.

“Someone pass me an extra lance!” Sylvain demands.

“Sylvain! To you right!” a Blue Lions student shouts as they throw a lance into Sylvain’s hand.

“Thanks, bud!” Sylvain as he grips it tight in his hand, and runs across the ledge as Byleth and The Gatekeeper continue to run through the water. Running towards the side of the water clearing, Byleth then brings their sword and strikes it against the rockside. Shattering the soft rock, debris starts to flail all around; blocking completely the Blue Lions’ view of both Byleth and The Gatekeeper as larger rocks fall downwards into the water. This then starts to create chaos in the water, and as the debris and water settles Sylvain notices that Byleth and The Gatekeeper are missing!

“W-What?! Where did they go?!” questions Sylvain as he pans his eyes around, “D-Drop down there! Don’t let them escape!” says Sylvain as he drops down to the water below. Following, other Blue Lions students hurry below, and they start to wade in the water as they search.

“Sir! I do not see them! They outright disappeared!” says one Blue Lions student. Sylvain then grunts loudly from annoyance.

“Are you serious? What kind of luck I have… *sigh* Blue Lions! Patrol the area! Leave no stone unturned!” declares Sylvain, as he starts to get very nervous.

“R-Right!” the crowd of units shouted in response. And so, Sylvain and the units continue their search for The Gatekeeper and the elusive Byleth; stressing much as they had just lost one of the most important enemy units’ whereabouts….

*****

_ Meanwhile, back at Byleth’s base… _

“For the last time, I am _ not _ sparing with you right now!” declares Jeralt to Jeritza. Jeritza then rolls his eyes.

“From what I heard, your technique was sloppy in the last round; we need to ensure the utmost proficiency in form when engaging enemies for the Professor’s sake. I will make sure you are in prime shape while we have the time” says Jertiza as he holds out his lance, and gets in an offensive stance. 

“Oh for the love of- no! Are you seriously trying to do this right now?!” says Jeralt.

“Yes” says Jeritza as he slowly approaches Jeralt. The other Seiros knights in the area start to look over with slight worry and confusion as this encounter. Flayn, stationed at the base as well, then starts to hold out their arms in fear; wanting for them to stop immediately desperately.

“G-Guys! Please, stop!” says a cowering Flayn...

-CHAPTER END-


	99. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Being prepared for whatever comes at you is smart, but perhaps some should take their own medicine..."

“Tempest Lance!” shouts Jeritza as he swings at Jeralt- who barely escapes the Combat Art.

“For fuck’s sake! You are a worry wart beyond compare! If you keep this shit up I’m going to really hurt you” says Jeralt.

“You had great lag in your evasion; maybe it wouldn’t hurt _ you _ to lay off the liquid courage” says Jeritza.

“Oh-ho! So we are going with the oldest trick in the book; it’s not like I haven't heard that one before! Maybe we should go out drinking sometime; you know- get you out of that festering concubine you call an uneventful insipid life” says Jeralt as he starts to get slowly agitated. Jeritza looks on with a blank face; a bit unsure how to take Jeralt’s comment.

“... I’ll have you know that my life is fairly eventful. Fighting and conquering opponents is fun” Jeritza responds. Hearing this, the units around start to get shocked; some trying to hold back their slight laughter, while others become even more worryful about the situation.

“R-Right…” says Jeralt. Suddenly, he looks out into the distance of the base entrance. Suddenly, Jeralt gets a bit worried himself. “Hey, guys… Someone is approaching… Be engard” says Jeralt as he readies his offensive stance.

“Hmph! It must be multiple, because I am sensing multiple souls. As the age old saying; If you are consistently ready, then you don’t have to get ready. And, I already sensed the enemy; I was training you before they arrived” says Jeritza.

“Oh fuck off… Can we just focus?” Jeralt asks. Flayn then cowers behind Jeralt as they look forward.

“Is it the enemy? Or Byleth and the others are coming back?” Flayn asks.

“They would be foolish to think that they could break through our defenses” says Jeritza. 

Suddenly, appearing over the horizon line is Felix- charging straight towards their opened base area near the lakebed sand! Behind him, a hoard of Blue Lions hoisting up their swords and other melee weaponry. Leading the pack, Felix hoists up his sword skyward and runs down the hill towards the base.

“Charge!” says Felix, rallying the other units behind him.

“Yah!!!” shouts the other Blue Lions students. As they come towards, Jeritza, Jeralt, and Flayn each ready themselves instinctively.

“Oh no! How did they get past Seteth and Cyril?!” questions Flayn.

“Don’t worry about trivial things in the heat of battle” says Jeritza as he aims the blade of his lance at Felix’s throat. Jeralt then grabs his axe in hand, and grunts.

“Knights! Ready your weapons! Let no Lion near our handkerchief!” shouts Jeralt.

“Yes, sir!” shouted the other knights. As this happens, Jeritza then turns over to Flayn.

“Girl” says Jeritza.

“H-Huh? Me?” questions Flayn.

“Who else would I be addressing?” asked Jeritza- making Flayn bow her head in slight shame, “Listen, I objected to you staying at base; I was in favor of you going off with your brother. So, you better pull your weight as a warrior” says Jeritza.

“I-I understand… You do not have to worry; I would never let my brother- or Byleth- down. I promise you that I will pull my own, and will not err away from the fight!” says Flayn as she grips her tome tightly and moves forward towards the incoming horde of enemies. 

“Hmph! I guess we'll see about that!” shouts Jeritza as she charges past her at full speed. He then meets Felix head-to-head, and they clash weapons

“Grr!” Felix shouts as he is slightly pushed back by Jeritza.

“Heh! You are fatiguing. You must not have properly prepared during the break” says Jeritza.

“C-Can it! I have been running for awhile” says Felix as he briefly blushes from guilt.

“Excuses” says Jeritza as he forces Felix back some more. Felix then backflips, and as he lands back on his feet he then rushes forward towards Jeritza once more. 

“Don’t think that I am out of the count yet!” says Felix.

“You would think that you would have learned the inferiority in your skill in the first round” says Jeritza. 

“Hmph! Don’t underestimate me!” says Felix as he reaches backwards, and pulls out his tome!

“W-What?” says Jeritza, thrown off by seeing it. Instantly, Jeritza attempts to make distance between him and Felix, but in that moment Jeritza starts to think, “_ N-No! There is no way that I can get out of the range of that spell! _”. Suddenly, Felix holds out his arm.

“Thunder!” shouts Felix as he unleashes the lightning magic at a close range to Jeritza. In a split second later, Jeritza changes to a defensive stance as he braces for the shock. The electricity then courses through Jeritza’s body as he continues to fortify through it; gritting his teeth as his body starts to vibrate.

“J-Jeritza!” says Flayn as she shakingly holds onto her tome. Jeritza then takes a step; attempting to shake off the magic attack.

“I see… So you have skill in magic as well... “ says Jeritza, as he slightly starts to recognize Felix’s potential. 

In that moment, Felix was hit with a burst of adrenaline; completely taken over by the fact that the attack connected. Felix then thinks, “_ Wow… I have never really tried to use magic in a fight before… I have only ever used it in training. The range that I was able to achieve; such a range way longer than my blade could reach... _ ”. Feeling himself, Felix then starts to smirk as he looks Jeritza dead in the eye as Jeritza’s body starts to twitch from the electrical currents coursing through his body. Felix then says, “I am Felix Hugo Fraldarius! And this goes to show that you should _ never _ underestimate me!”. Jeritza then stands up tall, and dons a very annoyed look on his face.

“Grr… Okay then, Felix… Lets see if you still have that same tone with my lance shoved down your throat!” Jeritza shouts and he charges back in with another attack. 

“I’d love to see you try!” Felix responded. At that same moment, other Blue Lions students rush past both Felix and Jeritza as they head near Jeralt and Flayn. Jeralt then starts to grunt.

“Damn it! The one talking about being in tip top shape is disarranged by a student pulling out a book” Jeralt mutters as he grips his axe in two hands, and charges towards an enemy unit approaching, and strikes against them. 

At that same moment, amny other enemy Blue Lions units charged towards Flayn. Suddenly, then smacks her face, and starts to think, “_ Snap out of it, Flayn! This is not the time to be cowering! I need to hold my own! For my brother! For the Professor! _”. Flayn then rushes into the fray- holding onto the supercuts of glory rushing through her veins- as the fighting to hold down their fort as the fight continues…

-CHAPTER END-


	100. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Byleth's team might be more in a bind than one would think..."

_ With 23 Minutes left of Round 2, and cutting back over to Seteth, Cyril, Mercedes, Ashe, and Annette... _

“Ow!!! Not so tight, please!” shouts Cyril.

“Quiet!” says Annette as she ties up Cyril’s hands behind his back as he lays on the ground with his feet already tied up. As she finishes up, she slightly pushes him over- making him fall over to the ground. 

“H-Hey! You don’t have to play dirty!” says Cyril. Annette then giggles.

“Hey guys! I finished up over here with Cyril! Can someone bring him over to Seteth?” Annette asks.

“On it!” says Ashe as he goes over, and picks up Cyril. Suddenly, Cyril starts fidgeting around; making it hard for Ashe to carry him. Watching on from afar, Mercedes stands in place; feeling a bit nervous.

“I feel kind of bad tying up Cyril and Seteth…” says Mercedes. Seteth, sitting on the side of a tree tied up, starts to sigh.

“Worry not, Mercedes; ‘Tis expected of warfare… Still...” says Seteth as he looks over to the pegasus that he was riding laying in the corder being tended to by the enemy units, “_ For me to make such a giant blunder… Reading into our plan, and taking down our flying frontal with ease... If I am being honest, it is commemorable. And, to capture us to ensure that our team is down valuable members… Thankfully, I had the other units scatter, and leave us behind; saving us is not the most important thing to focus on right now... _” Seteth then thinks to himself.

“Agh!” says Cyril as he is laid down next to Seteth by the tree by Ashe.

“I will make sure that they stay where they are. I will need some units as defense for their eventual transportation to Dimitri, as well as stationing more units in the middle to ensure the safe passage of the enemy handkerchief. Everyone else; make way towards the enemy base near the lakebed!” says Ashe.

“Right! Let’s go everyone!” says Annette. Mercedes and Annette then take off with the rest of the long-range Blue Lions units. As this happens, Ashe goes off to the other units that stayed behind. Cyril then turns over to Seteth.

“H-Hey, Seteth… I’m sorry…” says Cyril.

“Huh? What is there to be sorry about?” asked Seteth.

“I mean… Agh, my mess up causes us to be distracted- and eventually be captured… I fumbled this for our team… Damn it!” shouts Cyril as he bangs on the ground with his tied up fists. Ashe, started, then looked over.

“Hey! Don’t try anything funny! There are archers all around you, that will not hesitate to shoot!” Ashe says. Seteth then looks over with slight confusion.

“C-Cyril?... It’s… Fine… At the end of the day, this is just an exercise; we can take our faults and turn them into lessons to learn. It’s not the real-”

“Yea yea yea- I get it! It was just a stupid mistake!” says Cyril- cutting off Seteth, “I can ride a pegasus, it was just s fluke! Just gimme another chance!” he continues. 

Seteth then starts to shake their head and think, “_ He is not handling his emotions well right now… I am not the greatest with consulting someone, and I am the adult here… How am I going to get Cyril and I out of this situation?... _” thinks Seteth. He then goes to say, “Look- we need to not think about the past at the moment, but look towards the future. As in… How are we going to get out of these?” questions Seteth as he attempts to shake off the rope. 

“I don’t know… But until we get these stupid things off- we are outta the count!” says Cyril. 

“Okay, well the first thing is that we need to get these ropes off our legs. If we can run away and perhaps get a weapon to cut our hands- then we can go protect our base; they took all our weapons away from us as well...” says Seteth, as he contemplates everything.

“That sounds like a good idea… But how do we actually _ do _ it?” asked Cyril.

“That… Is where I am unsure…” says Seteth. Seteth then looks around the immediate area. Suddenly, he looks downward to his own attire. Seteth then forms an idea. “Okay Cyril… I might have an idea... “ Seteth continues.

“What is it, Seteth?” asked Cyril.

“So… I might still have something on me that might be sharp enough to cut your ropes… My waist belt buckle” says Seteth. Cyril then looks over to Seteth with slight confusion.

“Your… Belt buckle? That flower-looking thing right there?” asked Cyril.

“Yes. I do not think that I could be flexible enough to utilize it myself, but you might. Perhaps, if you rub your ropes against my belt buckle- then you could tear them off and be free” says Seteth.

“Well… That could definitely work… But, how would I be able to cut my leg ropes off using your belt buckle… W-Without getting caught? Or cut the rope _ period _?” asked Cyril.

“That… Is a good question… To their detriment, Ashe and the others seem to be not as focused on us; perhaps since we are as good as out of the game to them. They seem more focused on the rest of the battlefield, which I can not blame them for focusing on really… But, in that wake of their focus, we should have about a minute or so of time to attempt this. Come Cyril, get close to my waist” says Seteth.

“H-Huh? Don’t say it like that, Seteth!” says Cyril as he starts to slightly blush.

“What is the issue? Come on- you are wasting time! Do you want to attempt to break free, or not?” asked Seteth.

“I do, but…” says Cyril as he starts to peer at Seteth’s waist, “For me to cut my hand ropes, I would have to basically sit on your lap to be close enough to it… I-I don’t wanna do that!...” Cyril continues.

“Oh, for crying out loud- Cyril! While I _would_ prefer you to not sit on my lap, that is our only choice! It will stay situated in place since I tie my belts fairly secure. So, you would be able to rub against my belt and cut your ropes. Please- if we are going to attempt this, could you make it quick? I’ll-... Look away…” says Seteth. Cyril then sighs.

“F-Fine… Just- look out for anyone that might turn around and look; I’ll get off of you so they do not expect anything” says Cyril.

“Okay... *sigh* Come...” says Seteth. Cyril then scotches over towards Seteth, and manages to hop on Seteth’s lap- and press his back up against Seteth’s stomach. There, Cyril starts to move around his arms; trying to position his wrists underneath Seteth’s waist belt. Fidgeting around, Seteth starts to grow more uncomfortable as Cyril rubs against certain parts of his body...

-CHAPTER END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -3/10/2020-  
"100 CHAPTERS OF HOE OF THE MONTH!!! To all who have made it this far thank you!!! This is actually one of my fav. Chapters in Round 2; due to actually analyzing Seteth's actual attire to make this all make sense. Hope you continue to read more until this interesting 'Arc' is over!" - @Sonicravenx.


	101. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Seteth and Cyril's escape plan is underway!"

As Cyril continues to move on top of him, Seteth starts to think, “_ Agh… Is this what I have to go through for my own students?... This is NOT how I thought I would spend my day today. I just will how to bare through this for the sake of the exercise and- _”

“OW!!!” shouts Seteth as he cuts off his own thoughts.

“W-What? What happened?!” questions Cyril as he looks to Seteth.

“Y-You moved and squished one of my testicles…” says Seteth.

“O-Oh ew! S-Sorry!” says Cyril as his face gets blushed. Seteth then looks over, and starts to see Ashe look back over; seemingly alerted by Seteth’s shout.

“C-Cyril! Get off!” says Seteth under his breath as he tries to move Cyril off of him using his body.

“W-Woah!” says Cyril as he is thrown off. Ashe then walks over.

“... What is going on?...” asked Ashe.

“M-My apologise. My… Uh… T-These ropes are fairly tight! Yea, it was the ropes! We would not be able to go anywhere regardless; you think you couldn’t just loosen these up a bit for us?...” says Seteth, hiding his actions poorly and lying to Ashe. Ashe then raises one eyebrow in confusion, but then gets annoyed.

“Hmph! Don’t think about it! It is _ not _ happening! Could you guys please keep it down? We are trying to survey the are for your teammates, and make sure we don’t have anyone else try to get passed” says Ashe as he walks back over. Seteth then sighs, and looks over to Cyril.

“... That was close…” says Seteth. Cyril then shakes his head in shame for Seteth.

“You are _ bad _ at fibbing; you are lucky Ashe is a duntz that that worked’ says Cyril.

“Agh, whatever! Look… We need to try that again- and be quiet this time” says Seteth.

“Tell _ yourself _ that! I was fine!” says Cyril.

“Okay okay! Just- get on my lap again…” Seteth says reluctantly. Cyril then climbs back on top of Seteth, and attempts to wiggle his wrists on Seteth’s waist belt. Suddenly, Cyril his the right spot- and starts to be able to cut his rope!

“H-Hey! It’s working! Your belt is fairly sharp, Seteth..” says Cyril.

“Well, I suppose that quirk in my attire will lead to our victory; I am not perturbed by that fact at the moment" Seteth responded.

“R-Right… Well, just stay still and I think that I can cut my hands free!” says Cyril. He then continues to rub his rope alongside the waist belt, and after dozens of seconds of doing that manages to cut the rope free! “Y-Yes!” Cyril says. 

“Good job, Cyril! We did it!” says Seteth.

“Now we can- look out!” says Cyril as he moves off of Seteth in preparation for seeing a random Blue Lions unit pass by to check up on them. Cyril then hides his hands behind his back; pretending as if they are still tied up. As the Blue Lion unit passes by, they chuckle slightly as they look back over to Ashe.

“Yea, they still are good Ashe” says the Blue Lion unit.

“Good. In a couple of minutes, I want you all to transport them to Dimitri, and I am going to join the others at the enemy base!” says Ashe as he goes to gather up with some other units. As the other units look away, Cyril then looks over to Seteth.

“Okay Seteth, my arms are free… Now what? I can’t really go anywhere” says Cyril.

  
“We are taking this one step at a time…” says Seteth as he continues to look around. He then starts to think, “_Okay… Our weapons are to the right, near Ashe being guarded… He probably will be taking them into their inventory, and transporting them along the way back to our base as they attempt to capture our handkerchief… Our pegasus are to the left, still being tended to after that fall… So, either we prioritize getting our weapons back- or we try and make a run for our Pegasus to secure a way out. Logically, we should prioritize our safety; so we should go towards the pegasus as we could always get more weapons later. But, regardless, if we cannot move then either plan would be very risky. Also logically, whatever plan that would work for Cyril will not work for me... Hmm... _”. Suddenly, Seteth looks over to Cyril.

“Cyril, I think that you should make a run for the pegasus, and fly away towards the enemy base” says Seteth.

“Huh? Why do that? Are you implying that I should leave you?” asked Cyril.

“Yes. At the moment, it is too risky for both of us to make it out of here; but you have a chance. I can not guarantee Flayn, Jeralt, and Jeritza will be able to handle Mercedes, Annette, Ashe, Felix, and the rest of the Blue Lions heading towards our base all at once; their whole course of play is different this round. So, we need to act as if they might fail; mainly to cover our bases. So, you need to leave and find the Professor and The Gatekeeper, and ensure that the enemy handkerchief is captured before we fail” says Seteth.

“Hm… I don’t like the idea of leaving you, Seteth…” says Cyril as he looks down.

“... Cyril, it’s an exercise… I’m not going to die or get lost forever” says Seteth. 

“R-Right… Well, if I were to do that, then how would I get my legs free?” asked Cyril.

“I know that it is on tight, but can you grab my waist belt off, and use it to cut your leg ropes?” asked Seteth.

“I can try…” says Cyril as he contemplates his next actions.

“Just wait for the right moment… It’s all in your hands. If you think it is too risky, then just stay there” says Seteth.

“But they will see that my hands are free- which doesn’t really matter if I don’t go, but I don’t wanna miss this opportunity!” says Cyril, as he gets suddenly invigorated by the chance.

“Then it is your call” says Seteth. Cyril then looks down, and takes a brief moment to contemplate his actions. Suddenly, he looks back up and instantly grabs Seteth’s belt buckle- and rips it off!

“Let’s do this!” says Cyril as he starts hacking away at his leg ropes. Cyril then starts to vigorously cut away at the fibers of the thick rope; so much so that it creates a lot of noise. This noise started to make Seteth nervous- and alert others around. 

“Hey, what is that sound?” asked one Blue Lions unit. 

“Sounds like someone is cutting something…” says another Blue Lions unit. Ashe then looks over to the units.

“A cutting sound?... Oh, I hear it too… It sounds like… OH NO!!!” says Ashe as he drops what he is doing, and runs over to Seteth and Cyril…

-CHAPTER END-


	102. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cyril takes a true leadership position as he attempts to spearhead his own escape towards victory!"

As he turns the corner, the first thing that Ashe sees is the ropes around Cyril’s ankles loosen up enough for Cyril to get up from the ground, and make a run for the idle pegasus that are resting on the ground near them. “Cyril has gotten out of his ropes! C-Capture him and secure Seteth!!” shouts Ashe as he goes to get out his bow to shoot at Cyril. Cyril then looks back at Seteth.

“S-Stay safe! I won’t mess up this opportunity! I’m gonna look for the Professor!” says Cyril.

“Good luck, Cyril” says Seteth. 

“Curved Shot!” shouts Ashe as she shoots his arrow to curve around the tree. Cyril then somersaults out of the way, and continues to run forward. Cyril then meets the pegasus that he rode, which causes it to startle. 

“Woah there! I know that we have had our differences, and I was the reason we were shot outta the sky, but you think you can trust me one more time to get the hell outta here?” Cyril asks the pegasus. The pegasus then attempts to stand up as it buckles around, and Cyril attempts to climb aboard as it does so. “ _ It must want me to attempt this escape, since it doesn't seem agitated. It’s wounds seem to be healed too, so thanks Blue Lions! _ ” Cyril then thinks. Blue Lions enemies then rush around the tree towards Cyril as some hold down Seteth. Ashe, coming over towards Seteth, starts to get concerned.

“I-Is his ropes still on?...” asks Ashe as another Blue Lions unit goes to check him out.

“Yes Ashe! He is still tied up!” says one Blue Lions unit.

“Okay… So, only Cyril got loose? What kind of game are you all playing?” asked Ashe to Seteth. Seteth then starts to chuckle.

“The one where we stop you from winning!” says Seteth as he gives Ashe a smirk. Ashe then scoffs as he hits the side of the tree in brief anger. He then runs over to Cyril, and sees the pegasus flapping its wings to begin takeoff.

“Shoot them down!” shouts Ashe as he and the other archers prepare their attacks. 

At this moment, Cyril then thinks, “ _ Okay Cyril… Whatever doubts you had about your flying skills- throw them to the side! You need to become an A-ranked flyer real quick for my team! _ ”. Cyril then pats the side of the pegasus. “Let’s go!!!” shouts Cyril as the pegasus flies off into the sky. 

“Fire!!!” shouts Ashe as he and the others let out a flurry of arrows into the sky; each desperately trying to make contact with Cyril or the pegasus. Cyril then starts to chuckle.

“Gosh! You guys just nurtured this poor pegasus, and now you are trying to shoot at it? Someone should call PETA!” says Cyril as he whips the pegasus, “Head towards the middle of the battlefield, please!” Cyril requests as the pegasus starts to fly faster.

“Don’t let him escape! Shoot him!” shouts Ashe as he quickly prepares yet another arrow, and shoots it off into the distance. However, Cyril manages to get so far from Ashe and the others that no arrow will be able to reach. Realizing this, ashe throws his bow down in anger.

“Fuck!” shouts Ashe.

“Woah, I didn’t know Ashe had the same temperament as Cyril when they fail…” mutters Seteth to himself. Realizing his decorum, Ashe looks over to the rest of his units in shame.

“M-My apologies… I should have been more aware myself to ot let those two out of my sight for too long… Agh… Blue Lions! I need the majority of you to head to the enemy base- and secure our victory! I then need some people to help lug Seteth to Dimitri; I am for  _ sure _ making sure he doesn't leave my sight!” says Ashe.

“Right!” says the Blue Lions units. They then take off towards the enemy base, and Ashe and some other units take Seteth up, and transport him to the middle of the battlefield where Dimitri and Ingrid await…

*****

_ One Minute later, back with Dimitri and Ingrid... _   
  


“So, how do you think the others are doing? We haven't’ really seen many enemy units make it this far towards our base yet” questions Ingrid as she pets her pegasus.

“I am not sure, but I did faintly see that wall of pegasus dealt with by Mercedes, Ashe, and Annette. So, my assumption is that Felix has made it to the enemy base safely. Now, all there is to it now is wait for the handkerchief to make it to me” says Dimitri.

“Yea, that is kinda my thoughts as well; it was also smart to spread out our flying units so that I could potentially deal with the weakened units that happened to break through our long-range wall. But, not much activity has happened” says Ingrid.

“Which to me is a good thing; it means that things are working according to plan- if not better” says Dimtiri.

“Right. Hey, do you see that in the distance? Looks like a pegasus rider…” questions Ingrid as she points into the distance.

“Huh?” says Dimitri as he looks over. He then squints his eyes as he looks outward- and sees what Ingrid is talking about. “Is that… An enemy?...” questions Dimitri.

“I do not know… Stay on guard” says Ingrid as she moves to get on her pegasus. Ingrid then continues to eye the pegasus rider down, and notices theri peculiar flight patterns. “Whoever is riding that pegasus isn’t really doing a good job. I know ever unit that we put on a pegasus- and none would fly like that!” shouts Ingrid.

“Are they hurt?” asked Dimitri.

“How would I know?! I’m getting suspicious… Let me go see...” says Ingrid as she gets gravely concerned. She then flies upward, and goes towards them. Suddenly, as she gets close she realizes who it is- and gasps. “Dimitri! That is Cyril!” she shouts back down to Dimitri.

“W-What?! Go after him! Blue Lions! Prepare for any other enemy units coming out way now!” shouts Dimitri.

“Will do!” the other Blue Lions units shout back. Cyril, looking over to Ingrid, gulps.

“Uh-Oh…” says Cyril. Ingrid then takes her spear, and aims it towards Cyril.

“Inexperienced riders should not be flying pegasus! Stop now before you are really hurt!” shouts Ingrid.

“I’m shocked by the sudden worry! Weird to come from you, Ingrid! Thanks” says Cyril. Ingrid then scoffs.

“I'm more worried about  _ you _ hurting the pegasus than anything! But if you keep up with that smart talk then I will be the one to hurt you myself!” shouts Ingrid as her lance shines in the sky due to the glare from the sun.

“C-Crap! I gotta find the Professor- quick!” shouts Cyril as he attempts to fly away from Ingrid, and flies over the waters below.

“You can’t get away!” shouts Ingrid as she pursues him…

-CHAPTER END-


	103. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cyril V.S. Ingrid's fight takes straight to the skies as their fights commence! Who will win?..."

“Look up there! There is a pegasus fight happening in the air!” shouts one Blue Lions unit down below as they point upwards. As this happens, many of the units stop what they are doing to look at the ensuing fight as well. Dimitri, stopping in his tracks as he also looks upward, starts to smirk.

“You got this, Ingrid! I’ll leave it to you!” says Dimitri as he decides to continue forward. As Dimitri leaves the immediate area, Ingrid starts to smiral in the air as she approaches Cyril.

“Tempest Lance!” shouts Ingrid as she glides down to strike Cyril. 

“W-Woah!” Cyril yells as he moves his pegasus to evade the strike. Cyril then starts to panic at that moment.

“ _ Come on, Cyril! You gotta think! Where could I possibly find a weapon to use to fight? I can’t seem to shake her off!... _ ” thinks Cyril as he scans the ground below. Shakingly, Cyril then leans into the pegasus’ ear. “Okay, let’s go low- and try to find something to defend myself with!” Cyril whispers. The pegasus neighs, and starts to descend at a rapid pace towards the ground. Ingird, seeing this, starts to get annoyed.

“Oh no you don’t! Get back here!” shouts Ingrid as she desperately chases after Cyril. Cyril, eyeing a group of Blue Lions units, starts to hatch an idea. 

“ _ Those units have weapons; I could steal one! _ ” Cyril thinks as he holds tightly onto the back of the pegasus. As he comes barreling downwards towards them, the Blue Loins units start to get scared.

“O-Oh no! Watch out, guys!” says a random Blue Lions unit as Cyril’s pegasus comes gliding over their heads.

“Woah!” other Blue Lions units shout as they jump out of the way of Cyril. 

“Get out of the way!” shouts Ingrid as she flies down towards her own units as well. Holding out her lance, and aiming it straight at Cyril, she nearly stabs one of her own due to her strict focus on Cyril’s position. Cyril then looks back.

“Y-Yikes!” says Cyril as he sees Ingrid gaining on her. Suddenly, as he turns back around, he sees a unit who is hiding his head. “There! Haha!” shouts Cyril as he reaches out his hand, and grabs the weapon they were holding. 

“N-No!” shouts the Blue Lions unit who just mistakenly let their weapon get stolen. Ingrid then gets flabbergasted on what she is seeing.

“Are you  _ serious _ !? You cannot get your weapon stolen so easily!” questions Ingrid as she eyes the Blue Lions unit. 

“M-My apologies, Ingrid…” says the Blue Lions unit, as he lowers his head in shame. As Cyril grips the weapon he stole in his hand, he starts to pout.

“Man, I would have preferred a different weapon than an  _ axe _ , but… It will do!” says Cyril as he looks upward, “Let’s go!” he continues as he gestures to his pegasus to ride upward. Ingrid then started to hum to herself, as she contemplates her own thoughts.

“ _ Why didn’t he have a weapon in the first place… _ ” Ingrid starts to wonder at that moment. At that moment, one of the Blue Lions units aims their bow upwards.

“I can try and shoot at him, Ingrid!” shouted a Blue Lions archer unit.

“No! I don’t want you to risk hitting me! Continue onward to the enemy base!” Ingrid responded.

“Okay, Ingrid! Will do! Men, move out!” the Blue Lions unit called out to the others. As the mass of units started to move away from Ingrid, she continued to chase after Cyril intently. Cyril then grips the axe tightly in his hand, and turns to Ingrid. 

“ _ I need to shake her off my tail! Okay, Cyril… Time to put your other skills to the test! _ ” Cyril thinks as he attempts to swing his axe towards Ingrid. At that same moment, Ingrid lunges her lance forward. Unfortunately for Cyril, the reach the lance has overtakes the axe’s reach; Ingrid is able to close in for an attack easier than Cyril due to the distance Ingrid can have with her weapon. Cyril, realizing this as their attacks clash, starts to get more worried.

“ _ S-Shit… On top of the fact that her reach is greater than mine, I also have to strike while on a pegasus! And I am so high up! If only I was skilled enough to break lances with axes… _ ” Cyril thinks. Ingrid continues to push Cyril back with her overwhelming force. “Ugh! She’s… S-So strong!...” Cyril says as sweat starts to pour down his face. 

They pull back their weapons from each other, and attempt to strike each other once again. Continuously, their weapons clash with each other as they barrel roll and twist through the skies; Cyril trying desperately to escape from Ingrid, and potentially strike her down. In a last burst of desperation- after realizing the futility in his actions- Cyril attempts to fly away towards the sea near them; a complete opposite direction that he would have wanted to travel at this time. Flying out into the spaciousness of the above water area, Cyril attempts to gain more space to shake Ingrid off. However, what Cyril failed to calculate was Ingrid’s unrelenting determination to succeed. As Cyril attempts to escape,Ingrid starts to get annoyed.

“Where do you think you are going? Get back here!” says Ingrid as she heads out over the water after Cyril. Cyril then starts to unusually glide low to the water, as the pegasus starts to get fatigued. Suddenly, Cyril gets concerned.

“Oh man! We can't go down now!  _ Please _ keep going!” pleads Cyril as he starts to rub on the pegasus for encouragement. Cyril then starts to sigh as they think, “ _ Okay… At least now that I am over the water, that if I do anything risky- I will just fall in below. But I am so far off from the land that I would completely be taken outta the game!... _ ” Cyril continues. The pegasus’ hooves start to glistens across the top of the water; parting the water in a wave effect as they continue to fly outwards towards the boundary point. Ingrid, at that moment, starts to hatch an idea.   
  


“Alright then, guess we will have to play a little dirty… If I can’t catch you, then I’m going to run you right out of bounds!” Ingrid proclaims. 

“W-What?!” questions Cyril. Ingrid was in fact thinking about pushing Cyril out of bounds, which would kick him out of that round;  giving Byleth’s team one less unit ! And so, Ingrid charges forward; stroking their lance along the water top; and Cyril starts to get increasingly worried...

-CHAPTER END-


	104. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "As the fight gets closer to the boundary line, the stakes start to get high for both Cyril and Ingrid!"

“ _ Okay Cyril… I’m really stuck in a bind! I don’t have a lot of time, and I need to make quick decisions! Either I escape from her reach and head back to where I came, or risk her driving me off the map! What to do?!... _ ” thinks Cyril as Ingrid gains on him from behind. 

“Hya! Tempest Lance!” shouts Ingrid as he guides her pegasus upwards, and comes down on Cyril as she swings her lance horizontally. Cyril then turns around, and swings his axe.

“S-Smash!” shouts Cyril as he collides once more with Ingrid. The velocity of the collision of their Combat Arts causes energy to radiate off the water; creating an outward ripple effect on its surface. Despite that, Cyril’s Combat Art loses the struggle match; causing him to be sent back!

“W-Woah!” shouts Cyril as he almost falls off the back of the pegasus. Ingrid then lunges forward with her lance.

“I got you now!” says Ingrid as he aims her lance in a jabbing motion towards Cyril. However, the pegasus kicks its back legs towards Ingrid’s lance; causing the lance to fly out of her hands!

“Oh no!” shouted Ingrid as she watched the lance flying high into the air.

“Ha! Good job, pegasus! Look whose weapon was easily taken outta their hands now!” gloats Cyril as he climbs back on the back of the pegasus.

“I’m wasting too much time! I gotta make it to the Professor now!” shouted Cyril as he attempted to fly around Ingrid.

“I am not giving up that easily!” says Ingrid as she forgoes her lance, and jumps off her pegasus to latch onto Cyril’s pegasus. As she does this, Ingrid’s pegasus then flies off into the distance as it goes to return to base.

“H-Hey! No freeloaders! Get your own ride!” says Cyril as he attempts to swat at Ingrid. However, she dodges the attack and grabs ahold of Cyril’s back.

“I’ll sacrifice myself with you if I have to!” says Ingrid as she attempts to re-steer the pegasus towards the boundary perimeter; the wall of knights on the shore on the other side of the lakebed. Watching from afar, many of the perimeter knights start to get a bit nervous as they watch both of them tussle on one pegasus. Ingrid then attempts to hear hug Cyril; crushing him with the force of her own strength. “You… Aren’t… Getting… Away!” stated Ingrid as she refuses to let up. 

“Argh!... S-Stop… You are too close!...” says Cyril as he starts to get weirdly blush in the face. 

“What’s the matter? Crumbling under the pressure of my strength?” asked Ingrid.

“... M-More like getting increasingly uncomfortable with you squishing your boobs into the back of my head…” says Cyril.

“Ugh! You pervert! Is this better for you?!” questions Ingrid as he puts Cyril into a headlock. 

“Urgh! Ack!!!” says Cyril as he gasps for air. 

As this happens, he starts to lose control of his pegasus; causing his pegasus to buck all over the places closer to the perimeter knights. They all watch intently as they await if either Ingrid or Cyril fall out of bounds. Suddenly, Cyril starts to take more control of the pegasus, and starts to guide it in a circular motion. As this happens, Ingrid starts to slide off pegasus due to the centripetal force pushing her away. She tries earnestly to hold onto Cyril’s neck as he tries to shake her off in this motion; however this causes Cyril to be choked out more as she desperately attempts to hold on.

“Ack!... Please… Get- *cough* *cough* Off!!!” shouts Cyril as he makes one final rotation, and as he spins around the pegasus is able to buck with enough force to cause Ingrid to fly straight off!

“Ahhh!!!” screams Ingrid as she goes flying past the perimeter knights- out of bounds! 

“W-Woah!” says one perimeter knight as he sees ingrid fly right over his head.

“I-I didn’t think we would see someone actually get put out of bounds!...” said another perimeter knight. Everyone then watches as Ingrid falls into the shallow water, and slides near the sandy shore. Suddenly, Cyril then looks over.

“W-What?! They are out of bounds?” questions Cyril as he looks over. 

“ Ingrid Brandl Galatea has gone out of bounds, and is disqualified from the round!” declared one of the perimeter knights as he jots the event down on a notepad. Ingrid attempts to get up and recompose myself.

“W-What?! No! I can still fight!” shouted Ingrid.

“I am sorry, Ingrid; Those are Jeritza’s rules. You go out of bounds- you are out for that round!” stated the perimeter knight. Ingrid then sighs.

“Damn it!...” says Ingrid as she kicks the water. 

“Woohoo!” shouted Cyril as he fist pumps the air. Suddenly, Cyril’s pegasus starts to buck; and throws Cyril off as well! As Cyril hits the water, he immediately starts to climb to the top. Gasping for air, he looks around frantically. Fortunately for Cyril, he ends up landing in the waters in front of the knights; thus rendering him still in the game. However, the pegasus starts to fly away from Cyril after he lands. “H-Hey! Come back!” shouts Cyril as he sees the pegasus fly off into the distance. 

“Agh…  _ Now _ how am I going to get back?...” questions Cyril. He then looks back to Ingrid as he starts to throw a bit of a tantrum over to the side. Cyril then sighs, and says, “Well, at least I am still in bounds; can’t say the same for her though…”. Cyril, putting what just happened behind him, starts to swim back to the battlefield.

“I gotta make it back to the Professor quickly!  _ He _ might get mad at me if I don’t stay too close to ‘em…” says Cyril as he starts to breastroke forward to the other side…

*****

_ Meanwhile, back over to Byleth and The Gatekeeper... _

  
Still on a read hot search for Byleth and The Gatekeeper, Sylvain and the other Blue Lion continue their search. However, unbeknownst to Sylvain and the other Blue Lions, Byleth and The Gatekeeper were actually not too far away from them; hidden right in the rocky bed nearby…

-CHAPTER END-


	105. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Traversing the undergrounds of Gideon, Byleth and The Gatekeeper starts to uncover things that don't seem to add up..."

“It is so lucky for us that we found these inner cave workings, Professor!” said The Gatekeeper as he and Byleth navigate the dimly lit cave system.

“Mhm. Kinda convenient if I do say so myself… B-But either way, we might be able to pop up right near the enemy base if we keep going in the same direction… I am pretty sure this is the cardinal direction of their base” said Byleth as they lead The Gatekeeper forward.

“Wow Professor! The fact that you can tell that type of information even here is amazing!” said The Gatekeeper, giving great praise to Byleth. Byleth started to chuckle and blush.

“I-It’s nothing much… I just remember every single turn we have made since we have entered into this-... Interestingly placed cavern…” said Byleth as they looked around.

“Right. It  _ is _ a bit weird that these caves are here. And these passageways are more than human-sized… I wonder how these were created…” questions The Gatekeeper. 

“That is my quandary as well…” says Byleth as they feel upon the wall surfaces, “It’s almost as if… Something was  _ rubbing _ against these rocks; slowly eroding it away, and making the opening bigger...” they continued.

“What? Where are you getting that from?” The Gatekeeper asked.

“It’s jagged. But, also uniform. The erosions… Everything is traveling in one direction; similar to how you can tell how water travels by analyzing the rocks” said Byleth.

“Well, it seems damp in here. And, the floor is a bit runny as well; perhaps this is just an underground water passageway?” ponders The Gatekeeper.

“Perhaps… But… Hm…” said Byleth as they continued to feel the wall. Byleth then sighs; throwing their curiosity to the side. “Well, that is not important to worry about for the time being; let’s continue onward” Byleth continues.

“Okay, Professor” The Gatekeeper said. Suddenly, they hear some footsteps in the distance behind them.

“... You think that they went into here? This hold is near their last seen location” said one Blue Lions unit. 

“Let’s head deeper in, and investigate” another Blue Lions unit responded. Suddenly, The Gatekeeper and Byleth got nervous.

“Crap! Let’s go, Professor!” whispered The Gatekeeper.

“Right!” responded Byleth as they started to hurry further...

*****

The Gatekeeper and Byleth hurry further into the cave as they attempt to now run away from incoming Blue Lions units, and as they head further in- the darker it becomes for them; so much so, that Byleth and The Gatekeeper has since started to hold hands so that they do not separate from each other...

“... Are you okay?” asked Byleth in a whisper

“Y-Yes, how about you?” The Gatekeeper asked.

“Well, I am fine. I am asking because your hands are getting really sweaty…” said Byleth.

“H-Huh?! I am sorry Professor… I  _ am _ getting a bit nervous…” said The Gatekeeper.

“It’s alright. Just... keep quiet as we continue forward…” said Byleth. 

“I will” said The Gatekeeper. 

Byleth and The Gatekeeper then continue to move forward throughout the damp cave with haste as they attempt to find any signs of light; because that would point them to any opening to hopefully get out. Suddenly, as Byleth continues forward, they hit a wall.

“Shoot…” says The Gatekeeper.

“What’s wrong?” asked The Gatekeeper.

“Please start feeling around; I hit a wall…” said Byleth.

“H-Huh? We gotta keep going, Professor! What happened to your cardinal direction awareness?” asked The Gatekeeper.

“I have a good sense of direction; I don’t have  _ night vision _ … We are heading in the direct direction, I am just having a hard time finding a way forward...” said Byleth.

“Oh no!” said The Gatekeeper as he stays to feel around for a way as well. Suddenly, they hear the footsteps behind them get louder.

“It’s getting darker and darker the further we go… You sure they might have gone this way?” asked one of the Blue Lions units on Byleth and The Gatekeeper’s tails.

“I’m not sure… But, let’s keep going just to find out” responded another Blue Lions unit.

“P-Professor! What should we do?! Have we hit a dead end?...” questions The Gatekeeper.

“I-I don’t know… Quick, we need to find a place to hide!” says Byleth as they grab The Gatekeeper, and attempts to find a crevice to hide under. 

“P-Professor? What are you-” said The Gatekeeper as they cut themselves off as they feel themselves getting wedged in between a rock and Byleth’s body. 

“Shhh! I don’t want them to sense we are here; even with the absence of light. Please, bare through this for a moment…” says Byleth as they press their body closer to The Gatekeeper’s.

“But!-” said The Gatekeeper, before they were cut off once more as Byleth’s hand covers The Gatekeeper’s mouth. As Byleth does this, the Blue Lions walk up near to their location.

“G-Guys... It’s getting too dark; I think we should turn back before we get  _ really _ lost!” said one of the Blue Lions units.

“Agh; Perhaps… If they went this way, we would be better off going back to get back to base. Anyone have anything to start a fire?” asked another Blue Lions unit.

“I would usually, but I left my fire tome at home” responded another one of the Blue Lions unit.

“Tsk. Come on guys, let’s forget this… This exercise isn’t worth getting lost and forgotten about” said a Blue Lions unit. 

“Agreed; Let’s move out, guys!” one of the Blue Lions units said. Then, Byleth and The Gatekeeper hear their footsteps move away from their location; the more distance they sound, the more relieved Byleth and The Gatekeeper become. Byleth then lets out a giant sigh.

“That was close… Okay, we are good to get up” said Byleth as they uncover The Gatekeeper’s mouth. The Gatekeeper lets out a giant breath of air.

“Finally… Clear air…” said The Gatekeeper. Suddenly, Byleth starts to swat their hand around.

“Wait- my hand is wet… Did you drool on my hand?...” asked Byleth.

“S-Sorry!...” responded The Gatekeeper as they started to blush. Byleth then gets off the ground, and goes to pull The Gatekeeper up as well.

“It’s fine… Let’s continue looking for a way out of here” said Byleth.

“Are you not worried about getting lost?” asked The Gatekeeper.

“‘Cardinal direction awareness’ as you say, remember? We are not getting lost. Just keep feeling around for a way forward…” said Byleth,

“Hehe. I will, Professor!” said The Gatekeeper, as they get a strong sense of re-invigoration from Byleth, and continue finding a way out of the cave…

  
  


-CHAPTER END-


	106. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Escaping the cave, Byleth and The Gatekeeper find themselves in yet another bind. Hopefully their cover is not blown..."

Traveling through the inner workings of the caves, Byleth and The Gatekeeper were able to find a small amount of light that ultimately luminated them along a path to its source; a path that lead to a small opening in the wall of rock. Excitedly, Byleth approached the source of the light, but saw that it was a break in the rock wall only big enough to peer through with only one eye. Curious as to what was on the other side, Byleth people through the opening; which revealed to them that there was a clearing of grassland there. As Byleth looks around, they can almost feel The Gatekeeper eyeing them down from behind. Sighing, Byleth then turns back to The Gatekeeper.

“W-Well? What do you see?” asked The Gatekeeper.

“Definitely on the other side of this wall is land, so if I find a way to break through- we should be pretty close to the enemy base” said Byleth.

“Oh, well that is perfect! Bust it open!” said The Gatekeeper.

“Uh- well it’s not that simple…” said Byleth.

“What do you mean? I heard you showed some real superhuman feats last round!” said The Gatekeeper.

“And if I just ‘_bust it open_’ while we are inside- what would you think might happen if this whole thing just collapsed in the process as a result?” asked Byleth.

“O-Oh!... Yea, we might be crushed! Well, I might be more okay than you; since I am covered in full body armor” said The Gatekeeper.

“Right… Well, let’s not bank on that getting you out when you are covered in tons and tons of rock…” said Byleth.

“I understand, Professor!” said The Gatekeeper.

“So, I need to be smart… Stand back” said Byleth as they take out their sword, “I’m going to do it quickly; once I do, we are going to rush forward; so be prepared” said Byleth.

“I will!” said The Gatekeeper. Then, Byleth clenches their sword firmly in their hands, and positions themselves appropriately to swing. 

“Ha!” shouts Byleth as they crash their sword into the wall in front of them with great force. Suddenly, the wall starts to break open- and immediately Byleth grabs The Gatekeeper.

“Come on!” shouts Byleth as they pull The Gatekeeper forward. 

“Ack!” The Gatekeeper yells as he is forced through the opening in the rock. Soon after, the rocks start to collapse around the opening; sealing itself as a result. “T-That was close!” The Gatekeeper continued as they heard more rocks from the inside settle into formation. Byleth, attempting to catch their breath, lets out a big breath of air.

“Phew!... See, that is what I was talking about… Glad now that we were on the other side of that?” asked Byleth.

“Yea!” said The Gatekeeper.

“Okay…” said Byleth as they looked around the area, “... Looks like my calculations were not _ too _ far off; we seem close. Let’s lay low behind the trees and-”

“Hey! Did you guys hear that?! Sounded like an explosion!” questioned Dedue.

“I did as well… We should go investigate!” said one of the Blue Lions units. Suddenly, The Gatekeeper started to clutch his pearls.

“O-Oh no! Professor!” said The Gatekeeper as he gets very nervous.

“Fuck… Hide!” said Byleth as they started to run behind a tree. Hesitatingly, The Gatekeeper starts to look around frantic; trying to find the best place to hide behind. “Hide! What are you doing?!” mutters Byleth to The Gatekeeper. 

“U-Uh!... Ah!” says The Gatekeeper as he hides behind a rock in the clearing. At that same moment, Dedue and the other Blue Lions units start to approach their location. As they come over to the area where Byleth and The Gatekeeper came out of they start to investigate the area. 

“Dedue! Look right here” said one of the Blue Lions units, “It seems that there was a cave in of some sort right here, Dedue…” they continued. Dedue then walks over towards them.

“I see… I wonder what could have caused this… Hm…” said Dedue as he pans his eyes around the area, and paces around. As Dedue starts to pace around closer towards Byleth, they start to get concerned. 

“_ Gosh… I hope that he does not find us out!... _” thought Byleth. Suddenly, Byleth hears Sothis’s voice echo in their thoughts.

“_ You better not make ONE sound! They are getting pretty close!... _” said Sothis.

“_ I know… If you stop shouting in my mind- it might help me stay quiet!... _” thought Byleth as they slowly started to cover their mouth. Analyzing the eerie quietness, Dedue starts to get a bit paranoid of his surroundings.

“... If there was anything around here that could have caused this.. It _ has _ to be here” said Dedue as he walks towards the other side of the tree Byleth is hiding behind.

“_ Fuck fuck fuck!... _” thought Byleth as they started to sweat slightly. Dedue then puts his hand on the tree, and goes to look towards the other side. However, before Dedue could finish veering his gaze to see Byleth…

“Achoo!” shouted The Gatekeeper from around the bend. As the sneeze vibrates throughout the trees, Dedue, the Other Blue Lions, and Byleth look over.

“... What was that?...” asked Dedue.

“It came from around that rock sir!” said one of the Blue Lions units as they pointed over.

“_ Are… You… Kidding me?!... _” thought Byleth. 

“_ You guys are f-u-c-k-e-d! _” said Sothis as she started to chuckle.

“_ S-Shut it! _” thought Byleth back to Sothis. Dedue and the other Blue Lions then start to zero in on the rock that The Gatekeeper is hiding behind; all the while The Gatekeeper is buckling in his boots, and sweating profusely.

“_ I’m sorry Professor! I’m sorry Professor! I’m so so SO sorry Professor! _ ” thought The Gatekeeper to themselves as they started to beg; attempting to give out prayers of their own faults in hopes that Byleth gets them- and feels their apologetic energy. They all start to move around the rock, and as they do The Gatekeeper starts to realize; “ _ I need to do something! And quick!... _”. Suddenly, The Gatekeeper runs out from the rock!

“There!” shouts Dedue.

“Run, Professor ! Run!” shouts The Gatekeeper as he runs away from Dedue and the other Blue Lions.  
  


“The Professor!? They are here?!” questions Dedue as they quickly look around.

“_ That fucking idiot! _” said Sothis as she gets annoyed. Byleth then sighs.

“_ For once- I might agree with you on that… _” Byleth thought. Suddenly, they come out from around the tree, and start to run off as well.

“D-Dedue! The Professor is right there!” shouted one of the Blue Lions units. Dedue then looks over.

“W-What?!” questions Dedue.

“Let’s make a run for it!” shouted Byleth to The Gatekeeper as they rushed away. The Gatekeeper then starts to run in the same direction as Byleth, and as that happens Dedue starts to get concerned.

“Lions! Get them!!!” said Dedue as he starts to dash forward as well; followed by the rest of the Blue Lions…

  
  


-CHAPTER END-


	107. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 71

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Byleth and The Gatekeeper attempt to triumph through all setbacks as they proceed forward. But, how successful will they be with one roadblock coming back up one after another?..."

“Professor! I-I think I see their base in the distance! Up there! Above those rocks!” said The Gatekeeper as he and Byleth continue to run from Dedue and the other Blue Lions behind them.

“Yea I see it now! We need to just run as fast as we can, and get there now!” said Byleth, as they start to get more concerned the closer they get. 

At that moment, Byleth starts to think, “ _ Ugh… Not only do we have to be worried about the units behind us- but we have no idea who they have guarding their base… Last time, they had Ashe, Annette, and quite a few others stationed at their base. Dedue must be one of the units they have at base commanding a platoon of units, but who else?... We have to be cautious when going into uncharted enemy territory; especially now that we have a win under our belts _ ”. Byleth then looks over to The Gatekeeper, and starts to contemplate more of their next actions. “...  _ Do I stay behind while I make them make a run for their base in the hopes that they capture the handkerchief? N-No! I don’t know if that will work; I had Cyril do the same thing last round, and look how that turned out… Then again- I don’t really know his skills to say he cannot do it… But he hasn’t really shown me anything that I can entrust in... _ ” Byleth continues to think, as they start to analyze The Gatekeeper’s shown skill in their mind. Suddenly, The Gatekeeper turns to them.

“Professor. I  _ know _ that I did just might have cost us the element of surprise, but let me make it up to you! Let me stay behind, make whatever wall I can between you and Dedue, and you make a run for it!” said The Gatekeeper.

“ _ Hm, well that would be a better idea than I suppose the other way around… _ ” thinks Byleth.

“ _ I like the idea! Throw the dead weight to the wolves! _ ” said Sothis within Byleth’s mind.

“ _ H-Hey! We cannot be having those types of thoughts of our own men! And besides- I don’t even think the wolves would really stay and pay much attention to the ‘dead weight’ per say when I am still running forward _ ” thinks Byleth back to Sothis.

“ _ Hm, I see what you are saying. Can he by himself hold back Dedue and multiple units? I think not! _ ” said Sothis within Byleth’s mind. Byleth then sighs, and turns to The Gatekeeper.

“... Do you think that you could make a distraction long enough for it to be worth our time to potentially lose you?” asked Byleth.

  
“If I am being honest Professor, I am unsure. But, anything is better than nothing!” said The Gatekeeper, as he started to swell up with confidence. However, Byleth themselves start to swell up with uncertainty.

“* _ sigh _ *... If you must… Just try what you can!” said Byleth as they ran forward. 

“I will!” shouted The Gatekeeper as he stops in his tracks, and turns to Dedue as he holds out his axe.

“Men! Pay no attention to the obstacle in our path, and proceed forward!” shouted Dedue, making light of The Gatekeeper.

“Right!” the other Blue Lions shout. 

“W-What?” said The Gatekeeper as he started to get a bit worried. Dedue then grips his weapon tightly as he approaches The Gatekeeper up front. In a knee jerk reaction, The Gatekeeper follows suit, and clashes with Dedue. “Ah!” he shouts as he feels the force from his blow vibrate through his armor. 

“Agh! He is a bit strong… I thought I could take him out easily...” said Dedue under his breath, as he starts to assess The Gatekeeper’s strength. As this happens, the other Blue Lions units start to rush past The Gatekeeper, and towards Byleth. Seeing this, The Gatekeeper turns around. 

“P-Professor!” shouted The Gatekeeper as they started to become concerned with Byleth’s safety.

“I’m aware I am being chased! Focus on yourself!” shouted Byleth- not even turning around to address The Gatekeeper visually. However, Byleth starts to sense an incoming attack shoot out from the distance. “ _ A spell?! _ ” Byleth thinks as they then turn around to see A Fire magic spells burst through a clearing of trees.

“Watch out, Professor!” shouted The Gatekeeper as they saw the fire spell come straight towards them. Byleth, quick on their toes, quickly dodges the attack as the flames start to ignite the nearby grass. The blue Lions that were tailing Byleth back away just in time as to not get by the spell either. Byleth, confused as to what is happening, looks over.

“W-Was there another platoon that I didn’t notice that was with Dedue?... What is going on?!” asked Byleth.

“I… I don’t know who fired that spell either…” said Dedue.

“W-What?!” says The Gatekeeper in response to Dedue’s uncertainty. Suddenly, out from behind a tree comes Sylvain!

“Hehe. Looks like I caught up to ‘ya Professor~. Perhaps you should focus on your own hide~” says Sylvain as he winks at Byleth, and walks in front of them; placing himself in between Byleth and the direction of the Blue Lions’ base.

“S-Sylvain?!  _ You _ fired that spell?” questions Byleth.

“Before the match started, I thought to grab a tome- just in case. It was to be a backup measure just in case I needed it; I didn’t want to just use it willy-nilly since I’m not that experienced. But, since I almost just hit you with my spell- I would say that I fared well!” responded Sylvain. 

“You guys are trying to light my ass on fire!...” Byleth mutters underneath their breath. 

“Sylvain! You are here! I wondered where you went!” said Dedue.

“Sorry there! I was patrolling around, and I ran into the Professor awhile ago. But, I had the slightest clue of where they ran off to! I had to think fast, since I believe  _ we only have 18 minutes left _ ! So, I thought to just circle around and go back to base; since regardless where they went they were eventually going to make a break for our base. Looks like my assumption was true” said Sylvain as he looked back out into the clearing, “And I didn't come alone!” he continued. As Sylvain says this, many other Blue Lions units come out from the trees , and stand behind Sylvain. They all hold out their weapons; ready for any sudden movements Byleth might make. Suddenly, Byleth starts to suck their teeth as beads of sweat run down their face.

“ _ Crap!... My fear has been realized... We are surrounded!... _ ” thinks Byleth...

  
  


-CHAPTER END-


	108. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 72

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Within just moments of being in a compromising position, Jeritza, Jeralt, and Flayn have to do what they can to stop their incoming infiltration!"

_ Around the same time as Byleth and The Gatekeeper’s bout with Dedue and Sylain, we head back over to Annette and Mercedes joining Felix in the siege of the enemy base near the water… _

“Men! Continue to stand your ground! We have been at a standstill, but the battle is not over! Do not let the long-range front deter your in any way!” shouts Jeralt as he uses his axe to block an incoming arrow.

“Yes Sir!” shouted the Seiros knights as they continue to fight the enemy units. At that same time, Jeritza starts to blitz many of the enemy units alongside other Seiros knights; cutting through them with the raw power of his lance. 

“Hmph! The skill level of these platoons are despicable!” said Jeritza as he rushed towards an enemy archer.

“A-Ah!” shouted the archer as they got intimidated and hesitant by Jeritza’s demeanor.

“Swordsmen that just joined us! Guard our archers!” shouted Felix.

“On it!” said the platoon of swords men. Then, one of the sword units closes in on Jeritza; blocking him from the archer unit.

“Ack! H-He’s so strong!...” said the Blue Lions unit. Jeritza then starts to laugh.

“Ha! To stand up to me with such a weak arsenal on your person; you must have a death wish” said Jeritza as he pushes the unit back. Jeritza then continues to force back the hoards of Blue Lions units coming his way. He prepares a sweeping attack; aimed to strike many incoming units all at once. However, before he could initiate the attack, Jeritza sees a light shine off out from the corner of his eye.

“Nosferatu!” shouts Mercedes as she shoots out her spell towards Jertiza. Mercedes then thinks, “_ Just like Felix instructed; release it at a slow speed… _” Mercedes then thinks. Seeing this spell gets Jeritza a bit annoyed however.

“Tsk! Trying to get me when my attention is elsewhere! Oldest strategy in the book, and will not work” said Jeritza as he goes to evade the oncoming spell attack. At that moment, Felix waves his arms to another archer.

“Now!” shouts Felix as the archer fires an arrow at a unit near Jeritza, that travels faster than Mercedes’s light attack. Jeritza, indifferent to the attack not coming for him, re-focuses on Mercedes’ attack still hurling towards him to evade it. However, as he goes to move he bumps into one of his own Seiros Knights, who evades the arrow that was shot at him- but sidesteps into Jeritza. “Agh! Move out of the way!!!” shouted Jeritza.

“S-Sorry, Sir!” shouted the knight. Jeritza then looks over to the magic spell coming in close on them. 

“_ Damn it! I neglected the other old age strategy to deter me; using the unbridled idiocy of my own men! I won’t be able to move my body in a way to steer clear of the attack, _” thought Jeritza at that moment. Suddenly, another light spell hurls over Jertiza’s head.

“Nosferatu!” shouts Flayn as she sends her spell towards Mercedes’. The two spells clash together in a lightshow of spewing magical energy. Mercedes then looks out in shock.

“W-Wow! Her spell is nearly as strong as mine! The last person to ever clash spells with me was Lysithea, but she won over me…” said Mercedes. Jertiza then looks over to Flayn with slight annoyance- but gratitude.

“Hmph!...” said Jeritza. Flayn then pouts.

“The _ least _ you can do is say thank you for me saving your butt!” said Flayn.

“Just keep defending the base!” said Jeritza as he proceeded forward past some enemy units; towards Felix himself.

“Your _ mine _!” said Jeritza under his breath as he extended out his lance. Felix, seeing Jeritza close in on him, Felix smirks.

“_ Don’t think that I am the same Felix from round 1 _!” thought Felix as he approaches Jeritza, and places his sword over his face in a defensive manner. Jeritza then aims the tip of his lance at Felix’s throat.

“Ha!” shouted Jertiza as he went to pierce Felix. Felix then jumps in the air to doge the attack. Suddenly, Felix turns to look behind him.

“Annette! Now!” shouted Felix as he calls to Annette.

“Right! Wind!” shouted Annette as she casts her spell. Jeralt, noticing this, looks over.

“Hm?...” questions Jeralt as he notices the trajectory of the spell, “_ Is that aimed right at Felix!? _” Jeralt then starts to think. Felix, airborne, then spins around to face Annette’s magic spell. 

“Ha!” shouted Felix as he embraced for the impact. Annette’s magic spell then clashes with Felix’s sword; which sends him flying over Jeritza and the other units’ head towards the enemy base!

“W-What?!” questioned Jeritza as he sees this go down.

“That is ludacris!” shouted Jeralt.

“To use a spell as a propulsion mechanism?...” mutters Flayn, in awe of what she is seeing. Other units on Flayn’s side start to look up distracted as well. Seeing this exchange, Jeritza starts to grunt loudly.

“Agh! Protect our base you lollygagging idiots!!!” shouted Jeritza as she immediately chased after Felix. Jeraly, Flayn, and the rest of their units start to chase after Felix; who has bypassed their only wall protecting their base from being invaded as he flies over their head across the field. Felix, then hits the ground hard as he rolls on the ground. 

“Agh!” shouted Felix as he attempted to get up on his feet, and starts to run full force towards the enemy base. 

Felix then continues to run towards the enemy base as Jeritza, Jeralt, and Flayn’s attention is diverted to Felix. However, what stops puts them in a bind is the archer and mage front that attacks them from the other side; in order to chase after Felix efficiently, all their backs will be facing an onslaught of projectile attacks. These thoughts permeate through Jeralt and Jeritza’s mind, and gets them both tense and annoyed on what to do. Suddenly, within the brief calm of attacks, Jeritza and Jeralt turn to each other.

“_ We need to do something, fast! _” they both think, sharing the same thought between a joint concerned look...

  
  


-CHAPTER END-


	109. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 73

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The stakes are high as Felix inches their way closer towards the enemy flag. What will Jeralt, Jeritza and Flayn do?!..."

“Jeralt! Watch my back!” shouted Jeritza as he make the quick decision to rush forward towards Felix.

“Got it!” said Jeralt as he turns around, and faces the long-range onslaught approaching. Jeralt then starts to think, “ _ Ultimately he is quicker than me, but I am stronger than him… Hopefully he can catch up to him as soon as possible! _ ”. Jeralt then steels themselves as he sees Annette Mercedes charge up another magic spell.

“Wind!” shouts Annette.

“Nosferatu!” shouts Mercedes. Suddenly, two spells come barreling towards Jeralt, and a bead of sweat falls down his face. Suddenly, Flayn appears from behind Jeralt.

“D-Don’t worry, Jeralt! I am here too!” stated Flayn as she holds out her tome book, “Nosferatu!” shouted Flayn as she unleashes her spell against the two oncoming ones. The clashing power is enough to hold the spells back momentarily, however the combined power of the spells caused Flayn’s spell to be swallowed up as light-infused wind rushes towards Flayn and Jeralt. 

“Stand behind me!” shouted Jeralt as he brings out his axe in front of him, and starts to flex his muscles. “Smash!”, Jeralt shouts as he hits against the spells, and cuts the spells in half!

“W-Woah!” shouted Flayn, amazed at the feat.

“Listen girl, I appreciate the help, but our priority is the flag; not my safety. Follow Jeritza!” shouted Jerald.

“R-Right!” said Flayn as she started to run after Jeritza and Felix. Seeing this happen starts to get Annette hyped up.

“Guys! It’s just Jeralt! Rush through him!” shouted Annette.

“Hah!!!” shouted the Blue Lions as they charged in.

“Huh? What’s that supposed to mean?!” questioned Jeralt. He then sighs, and recollects his thoughts, “Well, I guess I have to show these youngins why I got the rank of head of the Seiros Knights!” he continued as he rushed towards the incoming Blue Lions…

*****

“ _ Okay, Felix… You don’t have much time or room for error. I got this far... Now it’s time to finish this! _ ” thinks Felix as he approaches the enemy base gate. He then looks behind him, and sees Jeritza gaining on him from behind; followed by Flayn. “Hmph! You think that you can catch up to me? I’m quick as an arrow!” Felix says as he turns back around to see the path he’s running toward.

“Hyping yourself up when you think you have the upper hand? I laugh” said Jeritza as he held out his lance skyward. Suddenly, ice starts to accumulate around the blade of his lance, and a cold breeze rushes through the nearby area. Feeling this breeze, Felix starts to get nervous.

“ _ Agh… That Combat Art again... _ ” thought Felix as he started to tense up. Jeritza then spins his lance around in his hand like a spinning wheel. “Frozen Lance!” Jeritza then shouts as he crashes his lance on the ground. As he does this, the ice from his Combat Art starts to spread on the ground, and spreads towards Felix.

“W-What?! What kind of shit is that!?” questions Felix as he sees the ice proceed towards him quicker than he is running. Felix then jumps in the air; evading the attack as he spins in the air. “That Combat Art normally cannot do that!” he continues.

“Hmph! Well, when you are as skilled as me, I can use Arts with elemental infusion like they are spells” said Jeritza.

“What kind of convenient bullshit is that?... Agh!” shouted Felix as he landed on his two feet, and continued to run forward. Jeritza then spins his lance around some more, and more ice swells up on his lance’s blade.

“Frozen Lance!” shouted Jeritza as he sent another surge of ice towards Felix. 

“Fuck!” shouted Felix as he attempted to dodge the attack once more. However, as he did so Felix’ sword gets caught in the ice. “W-What?!” questions Felix as the ice starts to travel up the sword. Felix then drops the sword, as to not let the ice travel all the way to his hand. 

  
  


“Hmph! Smart” said Jeritza. Jeritza then runs up towards the ice-covered sword, and picks it up, “You think that you are a good swordsman, but you must witness what I can do- and see the inferiority” he continues.

“Tsk, and I thought I had gloating problems…” said Felix as he attempted to focus on proceeding forward. Felix then thinks, “ _ Okay Felix… You are not weaponless… You still have your tome! _ ”. Felix then brings out his tome, and holds it tightly in his hand as he aims his free hand towards Jeritza.

“Thunder!” shouted Felix as he unleashed his spell at Jeritza. Jeritza then swings out Felix’s sword swords towards the electric wave.

“ **Windsweep** !” shouts Jeritza as he swings the sword down; creating a downward draft of swing, which cuts in between the thunder with ease. 

“Shit… Okay! Let’s try this again! Thun-” said Felix, cut off as the leftover draft of the Combat Art’s wind kicked him off of his feet. Jeritza then starts to chuckle.

“Ha! With the power I possess, and my skill in sword fighting, even the gust it swells up can be enough to disrupt someone. And, Windsweep can thwart counter-attacks in any way” said Jeritza. 

“Damn!” said Felix. He then turns back around as he looks at the gate of the enemy base. As Felix comes into view of one of the guards of the base up on a tower, he starts to yell.

“Guys! An enemy approaches!” shouts the Seiros knight as he brings out his bow, and starts to aim at Felix. Guards below then look forward- with a bit of fear in their hearts, and they start to go into a defensive stance.

“It’s Felix! Swordsmen, prepare!” shouts another knight. Felix then starts to smirk as he holds out his hand, and thunderous energy swells up.

“Get out of my way! Thunder!” Felix shouts as he sends off another spell attack towards the units guarding the gate.

“Ugh!!!” the guards at the gate shout as the spell strikes straight through them, and opens the way for Felix to enter inside.

“Are you guys fucking serious!? Defend the base!” shouts Jeritza as he sees this happen. Jeritza then takes out his lance, and starts to spin around his body. “Frozen lance!” Jeritza shouts as he starts to create ice along the floor in a swirling pattern in front of him. Suddenly, Jeritza’s lance breaks in his hand due to the lance’s durability running out!

“Shoot… I should have replaced my weapon during the break… No worries, I have a sword!” said Jeritza as he grips Felix’s sword tightly, and starts to skate on the created ice. 

Jeritza then skates up the slope created in the ice, and starts to flip through the air as he proceeds towards Felix. At the same time, Felix enters the enemy base, and runs towards the pedestal holding the enemy handkerchief. Felix looks up to the handkerchief tied to the tip of the pedestal, and starts to bite his lip.

“ _ Now… How am I going to get up there?... _ ” questions Felix as he eyes it down. At that same moment, other Seiros knights closes in as Jeritza flies in the air as he aims his sword towards Felix. Suddenly, an idea pops in Felix’s head. “Wait!... I got it!” says Felix...

  
  


-CHAPTER END-


	110. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 74

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Staring down the pedestal from below, Felix formulates a plan that will assure him his team's victory!"

“Ha! Thunder!” shouts Felix as he sends a surge of lightning towards the pedestal itself. As Jeritza lands on the ground, he looks forward at Felix and his spell with confusion.

“W-What is he doing?...” questions Jeritza as he sees his thunder attack strike against the pedestal. The pedestal then shakes violently as part of it cracks from the force. Suddenly, Jertiza starts to get the jist of what Felix is planning.

“Is he… No! He is trying to break the pedestal and get the flag without climbing it!” shouted Jertiza as he looked over to other Seiros knights in the area, “Men! Stop him immediately!” he continued.

“B-But Sir! If he destroys the pedestal, wouldn’t that count as a disqualification?” asked one of the knights near Jeritza.

“Tsk! If you guys were listening to the initial instruction, you would know that isn’t one of the rules. The disqualification comes from destroying the flag, or taking the handkerchief out of bounds. There is nothing about the pedestal it is on. So, if he were to destroy it…” says Jeritza to the Seiros knight, as he also questions what could happen next.

“That would fall into what is legal to do…” said the Seiros knight.

“Correct. So get in there and defend our territory!” shouted Jeritza as he continued to rush forward.

“Yes Sir!” shouts the Seiros knight as he rushes towards Felix. 

As Felix sees all of the enemy units close in, he starts to get a bit concerned. He starts to think, “ _ Hmph! They are not going to stop me now when I am this close to my goal! _ ”. Felix then aims at the crack he left in the pedestal, and focuses his magical energy forward. “ _ Just... Focus Felix; I need to charge up enough energy to just do one more attack- and have that attack deal enough damage to break the pedestal! _ ”. 

Felix then starts to concentrate his focus more; swelling up all of his energy into one finite point on his palm as the electric energy starts to flare out around him. Felix then takes a deep breath as he starts to cut off his senses; closing his eyes, and tuning out the roar of Siros knights closing in on his location. Felix starts to make it so the only thoughts that permeate his mind are his desire to release the built up energy in the most useful way possible. Suddenly, Felix opens his eyes.

“Thunder!” shouts Felix as he unleashes the spell outward. In that same moment, the output of the spell almost doubles; instantly growing in size as it is projected outward towards the pedestal. The power is enough to force Felix back on his feet as he falls backwards. Seeing this, Jertiza starts to get concerned.

“ _ Shit!... Is that a combination of his Ability Lone Wolf- as well as a Critical Attack?!... What luck!... _ ” thought Jeritza. Then, the spell strikes the pedestal once more; creating a large ‘ _ BANG _ ’ sound as the lightning disperses outwards around the pedestal. And, in that same moment, the force of the spell causes the pedestal to snap in Felix’s direction! 

“No!” shouts Jeritza as he sees this happen. Flayn, finally coming into the near vicinity, sees the light show form above as the pedestal falls. 

“Oh my! Our pedestal has been destroyed!” Flayn says. However, in that moment of hesitation Flayn neglects to realize the enemy Blue Lions are gaining up behind her; who all use this moment to plan a sneak attack. At that same moment, the other Seiros knights- still in awe of what Felix has just done- cower in fear; not wanting to get struck by the stray lightning or the pedestal itself. However, as everyone else around hesitates to move, Felix and Jeritza realize that this is the precise time to take the most action. In almost a split second, Felix moves to run after the fallen pedestal; attempting to stick out his hand as he waits for the right moment to jump for the handkerchief that is slowly coming closer to the ground. As Felix does this, Jeritza rushes forward as well, and starts to spin in a circle; using his left foot to conjure up centripetal force in his blade. 

“Rah! Windsweep!!!” shouts Jeritza as he lets go of the Combat Art; cutting at the air closest to the ground as possible as the excess wind charges forward towards Felix. Suddenly, the wind meets Felix’s ankles- and trips him!

“Agh!” shouts Felix as he falls on his ass. As he attempts to regain footing he sees Jeritza charge in quickly. “S-Shit! Thunder!” shouts Felix as he unleashes another spell towards Jeritza. Jeritza then dodges the attack; but that gives Felix enough time to get on his two feet and continue running. At that moment, the pedestal completely falls to the ground, and the handkerchief hits the floor.

“No!” Shouts Jeritza as he starts to move faster than before towards Felix as he tries to intercept Felix from retrieving their handkerchief. Jeritza leeps through the air, and sticks out his hand to grab Felix. However, As Felix does the same, Felix manages to grab the handkerchief as Jeritza grabs his leg!

“I-I got it!” shouts Felix as he starts to fill with slight joy. However, it's halted as he realizes that Jeritza is holding him. “Get off!” shouts Felix as he tries to shake Jeritza loose.

“You must have been confused for someone else if you do not think that I will not fight tooth and nail to the very end to stop you from winning due to my blunders! Hya!” shouts Jeritza as he swings his sword at Felix’s legs.

“W-What are you trying to do; cut off my leg!?” shouts Felix as he uses his tome as a shield; stopping Jeritza from cutting his leg. 

“Tsk, if that is what I must do to stop you- perhaps” said Jeritza. Suddenly, Jeritza hears the wound of light whipping through the air coming towards him. He then quickly reacts, and reflects a light spell from hitting him from the side. “W-what?!” questions Jeritza as he looks over. He then sees Mercedes holding out her arm; signifying to Jeritza that she just performed Nosferatu!

“Shoot, I missed…” said Mercedes. Jeritza then notices many of the Blue Lions units infiltrating their base; which gets Jeritza very pissed. Felix uses the moment Mercedes gave to him to create some distance between Jeritza.

“What?! There are  _ more _ enemy units infiltrating! What is that imbecile Jeralt doing?!” questions Jeritza as he then looks around for Flayn, “And where is that annoying girl?!” he continues. Suddenly, he sees Flayn getting tied up by Annette!

“S-Sorry, Jeritza!... I was so distracted by Felix striking the pedestal that I didn’t see her sneak up behind me!...” said Flayn as her hands are bound by rope. Annette then sighs.

“Like brother like sister I suppose…” said Annette. She then turns to Jeritza and says, “Jeralt did what he could to defend against all of us from rushing past him, but the numbers overwhelmed him; with just one unit against dozens of enemy units, you might let one or two slide. And, Mercedes and I were the  _ wrong _ two to let slide past! Although, wes escaped with the skin on our teeth! I’m just glad we made it in time to help....” Annette continued. Felix then takes this moment, and starts to make a run towards Mercedes and Felix.

“Guys! Cover me! I'm going to bring this to Dimitri, and I can only accomplish that with your help!” stated Felix. Hearing this almost through Annette and Mercedes off.

“Felix? Relying on  _ us _ to get the job done? Hell has finally frozen over…” said Annette. Mercedes then smiles.

“Felix, we will do what we can to help you! Blue Lions, protect Felix!” shouted Mercedes as she held out her hand once more, “ **Physic** l!” Mercedes continues as she goes to heal Felix.

“Thank you, Mercedes!” said Felix. He then looks over to another Blue Lions unit. You there! Spare me a sword, would you?”: Felix questions. 

“Okay! Here you go!” shouted the Blue Lions unit as he threw Felix his sword. Felix then goes to catch the sword, and continues to run off; gripping both his new sword and the handkerchief in both of his hands as he makes a run for it…

-CHAPTER END-


	111. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 75

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Escape Routes might be setting in place in more places on the battlefield than one..."

_ At the same time as Felix escaping with the enemy flag, with 18 minutes left of the round to spare… _

“P-P-Professor, what are we going to do?!...” questions The Gatekeeper as Sylvain and Dedue’s forces close in on him and Byleth. In this moment, Byleth starts to contemplate their options.

“ _ Agh… There has to be at least thirty units around us now that Sylvain has rounded up more units … Sure, I could handle myself with at least a dozen of them- but that is just me and I don’t want to hurt them. But regardless, it is not practical to engage in a fight with these units if we are not making progress towards the enemy base _ ” thinks Byleth. 

“ _ You wouldn’t even be in this situation if the duntz over there didn’t screw our espionage up! _ ” said Sothis within Byleth’s mind.

“ _ Right… _ ” thought Byleth hack to Sothis. Suddenly, Byleth gets an idea. Byleth then starts to think, “ _ Sothis… We need to open up a way through them, but with this many units it needs to be something that packs a punch… But, what if I used your shield-thing again, and just toughed through the receiving attacks? _ ” Byleth continued to think.

“ _ Oh! Hehe, you mean my marvelous Sothis Shield? Well, I suppose that it could work, but I am a bit unsure if I can pull it off this soon… _ ” said Sothis back to Byleth.

“ _ Well, let us try… _ ” thinks Byleth. Byleth then turns to The Gatekeeper and says, “I am going to rush straight through them. Stay behind me” Byleth whispered to The Gatekeeper.

“W-What? But, I should be the bait! Not you!” said The Gatekeeper.

“Okay, well we should not be playing ‘who should be the bait’ right now. You can keep watch of my back as I proceed forward: said Byleth to The Gatekeeper.

“Okay, Professor…” said The Gatekeeper, feeling slight guilt. Byleth then eyes down Sylvain as they widen their stance.

“Guys, prepare yourselves; the Professor is planning something for sure…” said Sylvain. Byleth then looks at The Gatekeeper with a determined look.

“Go!!!” shouted Byleth as they started to run towards Sylvain.

“Ah! Okay, Professor!” said The Gatekeeper, startled by the abrupt command of Byleth, as they both started to run after Byleth; following steadily behind them. As Byleth approaches Sylvain, he starts to suck his teeth.

“Blue Lions! Charge in and attack! Don’t let the Professor pass us by  _ any _ means!” said Sylvain as he rushed in.

“Charge!!!” shouted the other Blue Lions units. Dedue then prepares his axe in his hand as he looks to his units.

“Blue Lions, follow behind them and halt their step! I want my footsmen to get as close to them to ensnare them in their tracks! We will be doing what we can to keep them closed in as well!” shouted Dedue.

“Yes Dedue!” the Blue Lions around Dedue shouted. As this happens, byleth hold out his sword in front of them.

“ _ Okay, Sothis- now! _ ” thought Byleth back to Sothis. Byleth then hears Sothis grunt within their mind; attempting to summon energy to create another Sothis Shield.

“Men, fire!” shouted Sylvain as he commanded his archers to shoot Byleth and The Gatekeeper. The archers sound off as they unleash their volleys of arrows; much to The Gatekeepers’ apprehension.

“Eek! Professor! What are we going to do?! I’m safe against a couple arrows, b-but I don’t know if I can last with this many attacks- and then some!” said The Gatekeeper.

“Don’t worry…” said Byleth as they started to run a bead of sweat. Byleth then starts to think, “ _ S-Sothis! A hoard of attacks are coming my way! Activating that move right now would be really helpful! _ ”.

“ _ I’m trying! It’s just not-... Coming out! I TOLD you that I probably could only use it in short bursts; I need time to recharge the energy. Give me more time! _ ” said Sothis back to Byleth. 

“ _ Okay… _ ” thought Byleth as they put faith in Sothis. Byleth continues forward as they guide The Gatekeeper around incoming attacks.

“Just stay on watch as we proceed further,” said Byleth.

“Y-Yes, Professor!” said The Gatekeeper as they are ragdolled around incoming arrows by Byleth.

“Woah!” shouted The Gatekeeper as they are pulled to and fro. 

“Wrath Strike!” shouts Byleth as they swat away incoming Blue Lions units.

“Ah!” they all shouts as they fall back towards the ground. 

“Not on my watch! Tempest Lance!” shouts Sylvain as they go to intercept Byleth during the cooldown period after the release of their Combat Art.

“Ha!” shouts Byleth as they clash with Sylvain, and attempts to hold them back.

“You are pretty strong, Professor! Hopefully you don’t slip and mess up in the heat of the moment!” said Sylvain. 

“ _ Agh!... Well with all of the swimming and running I have done, I am a bit fatigued… But, that is not going to stop me! But!... Sothis! What’s up?! _ ” thinks Byleth to Sothis with slight annoyance.

“ _ Grrr! Stop complaining!... You want my shield, then here you go! Haaa!!! _ ” said Sothis as she charged up her power. Suddenly, power started to swell around Byleth; much like it did before when Sothis first used Sothis Shield upon them. Byleth starts to form light-elemental diagrams around them as more magical light forms out from their body. Seeing this very familiar sight, some of the Blue Lions start to cower in fear. Sylvain and Dedue, seeing this happening with their men, starts to get confused.

“Are you guys… Okay?” asked Dedue as he sees his men get flustered and hesitant.

“H-Huh? What is wrong? Why are you guys acting like you just saw a ghost?!” asked Sylvain.

“S-Sylvain! Watch out! T-The Professor has some  _ weird _ power that lets them tank our attacks!” said one of the Blue Lions units.

“Huh?” said Sylvain. Suddenly, Sylvain starts to feel the power emanating from Byleth; so much so that Sylvain started to feel a tingling down his spine. “W-Woah!” saod Sylvain as he backs up a bit. 

“Sylvain! Don’t waver! Strike them down!” shouted Dedue.

“You are right… Men! Fire!” shouted Sylvain. Hesitatingly, the Blue Lions fire away their arrows and spells towards Byleth. 

“I want you glued to my back! Stay close!” shouted Byleth towards The Gatekeeper.

“I will Professor!” said The Gatekeeper as they blushingly held out their axe in preparation for Dedue’s units coming attacks, and turned to face away from Byleth as their backs touched. The incoming attacks coming towards Byleth strike against them as many other attacks fall all around them in a volley. Seeing this array of attacks freightens The Gatekeeper as he sees the attacks come out from behind him. However, what The Gatekeeper is failing to see is the attacks nearly bounce off of Byleth’s body effortlessly. Pioneering through the blows, Byleth inches forward towards Sylvain; and Sylvain starts to get concerned greatly.

“What… The hell?...” questions Sylvain as they see Byleth not take a lick of damage as they get closer to them. Backing up slightly, Sylvain starts to sweat. “How is the Professor doing that?...” Sylvain continues to question.

“I-I don’t know, Sylvain! That is what we were talking about!” said one Blue Lions unit.

“I see…” said Sylvain. Suddenly, Byleth picks up the pace.

“Ha!” shouts Byleth as they hold out their sword towards Sylvain.

“This is crazy… FireI won’t err just yet! Don’t blame me if you get burned, Professor! Fire” shouts Sylvain as he unleashes a fire spell towards Byleth himself. However, as the fire spell bounces straight off Byleth’s skin Sylvain gets flabbergasted.

“Y-You have got to be kidding me!...” said Sylvain. As Byleth proceeds further they hear Sothis cheer in their head.

“ _ Haha! Bet you are glad that I have power beyond your wildest dreams, huh?! _ ” says Sothis to Byleth.

“ _ Yes, you really are coming through for me, Sothis! I- _ ” thinks Byleth before they are thrown off by a sudden change in the energy surrounding them; the veil of magical energy around them dissipates!

“W-What?!...” questions Byleth. Suddenly, an arrow surges straight towards Byleth’s shoulder at full force. “Aghh!!!” shouts Byleth...

-CHAPTER END-


	112. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sometimes, saving graces come falling right out of the sky..."

“O-Oh no! Professor!!!” shouts The Gatekeeper as he turns around to see Byleth recoiling from being hit.

“Damn… Guess a wrong time to have that weird light-thingie wear off!” said Sylvain as they rub their head in confusion. Byleth then hits the floor as the arrow lodged into their shoulder, and groans in agony.

“Ugh!... Fuck…” said Byleth. Suddenly, the archer that shot the arrow drops their bown in fear.

“O-Oh! I’m s-sorry Professor!...” said the Blue Lions archer.

“Agh… It’s fine, it’s a part of the exercise…” said Byleth as they force the arrow out of their shoulder. Suddenly, Byleth starts to think, “_ Sothis!... What gives?! I would have been better able to prepare for getting struck by that attack had I know your ‘thing’ was going to wear off! You wanted to pick then to run out?... _”. Sothis then scoffs from hearing this.

“_ Oh no! Don’t give me that crap! I TOLD you my limits! Respect them!!! _” said Sothis back to Byleth.

“_ Agh… Damn it, you are right; I am just a bit annoyed… _” thinks Byleth back to Sothis.

“_ Okay well I did what I could, and I ran out! It is all up to YOU now! _” said Sothis back to Byleth. Byleth then sighs, and puts their hand to their wounded shoulder. 

“Heal!” shouts Byleth as they start to mend their own wounds. Suddenly, Byleth hears metal clash in the near vicinity. They turn over to see The Gatekeeper locked in combat; protecting Byleth from an incoming attack.

“P-Professor, we need to keep on if you are alright!” said The Gatekeeper. 

“You are right!...” said Byleth as they then turn back over to look at Sylvains’s units, “_ But there is going to be a very hard time getting through this wall now; especially if I cannot rely on Sothis’ powers… Agh, if only a miracle would just fly down upon us… _” Byleth then starts to think. 

“_ What? What better miracle is there in life then a literal power that protects you from like- ALL damage?! _” questions Sothis within Byleth’s mind. Suddenly, almost as if it was pure coincidence, they start to hear a yelling noise sound off from the skies above. Alerted, Sylvain, Dedue, Byleth, and The Gatekeeper start to wander their eyes around; wondering where this sound is coming from. 

“Wahhh!!!” shouts Cyril, as he comes out from behind the trees on the back of a buckling pegasus!

“C-Cyril!?” questions Byleth.

“Oh, Professor! I finally found ‘ya!” said Cyril as he pegasus almost shakes him off,   
"H-Hey! Calm down will ‘ya?! I know that I was kinda rough on you earlier when I was fighting Ingrid, but I need you to cooperate so I can help the Professor!” Cyril continued as he attempted to calm down the pegasus.

“Huh? Ingrid? You fought against her and somehow you escaped?” questions Sylvain.

“More like I knocked her out of bounds” replied Cyril.

“W-What?!” Sylvain, Dedue, and the other Blue Lions said. Cyril then chuckles.

“I thought to go straight to the enemy base as fast as I could; since I knew this is where the Professor was going. Thankfully, the pegasus I rode on I managed to recapture, and I was able to get right there!” said Cyril.

“Well you are right on time; help us!” said Byleth.

“Right on it! I’m gonna pick you up!” shouted Cyril as he swoops down towards Byleth.

“Not on my watch! Men! Shoot ‘em down!” shouted Sylvain as he aims his magic spell towards Cyril. Dedue then starts to hum to himself as she looks at Cyril continuing his dive down towards Byleth.

“Risky move, considering he is on a pegasus to rush downwards towards long-range units…” said Dedue. He then grunts, and lifts his axe towards Cyril. “Men! Let’s think ahead! Secure the area towards the base! We cannot let any of them go further now that there is a flying unit amongst the enemy!” shouted Dedue.

“Right!” the other Blue Lions units cheered in response, and started to move. Byleth, seeing Dedue’s units move away from them, starts to panic.

“_ S-Shit! They are not only surrounding us but closing out the route we would take to get to the base! Our chances of success are lowering significantly! _” thinks Byleth. 

In that moment, a slew of attacks shoot out towards Cyril, and he starts to tense up. However, he takes a deep breath- and attempts to refocus. “_ Okay Cyril, you got this! We cannot make the same mistake that I made when I was with Seteth; which resulted in him getting captured! I cannot mess up in front of the Professor either! I’m not going to fail now!!! _” thinks Cyril as he grabs down on the ropes of the horse, and starts to command it around all the flurrying arrows and attacks launched towards him.

“W-What?!” questions Sylvain as he sees Cyril’s technique in the sky.

“_ Woah _… He is pretty good at riding the pegasus! Way better than me!...” said The Gatekeeper.

“_ I thought his skill at flying wasn’t that good… Did he get considerably better as this round has went on?... _” thinks Byleth.

“T-Trust me! This is all _ pure _ luck right now! But I’m not going to ease up while I’m so close!” said Cyril, with confidence covering all of his words. 

“Fire!” shouted Sylvain as he launched another spell outward. Cyril, seeing this come towards him, jerks his pegasus backwards; which blocks his trajectory from Byleth.

“Professor!” shouted Cyril gruntingly.

“Don’t worry, Cyril! I’ll run this way!” said Byleth as they push Blue Lions units out of the way; running away in the direction opposite of the Blue Lions base as they wave their hands. Cyril then attempts to fly around the Blue Lions units as they proceed towards Byleth.

“Here!” shouts Cyril as they reach out their arms, and manages to grab Byleth.

“Yes!” said Byleth as they climb on the back of Cyril’s pegasus. Suddenly, The Gatekeeper starts to panic.

“H-Hey! Don’t forget about me!” The Gatekeeper pleads. Cyril then rolls his eyes as he scoffs.

“Agh, okay…” said Cyril as he attempts to turn around to fly down towards The Gatekeeper. 

“Men! Shoot them down before they can intercept with their teammate!” shouts Sylvain. At the same time, The Gatekeeper is approached by multiple enemies, and attempts to fight them all back.

“Ha! S-Stay away from me! Smash!” shouts The Gatekeeper as he uses his Combat Art to strike another unit backwards. At the same moment, another volley of attacks comes towards Cyril. 

“Dodge, Cyril!” shouts Byleth.

“I’m on it!” replies Cyril as he moves out of the way of some strikes. Byleth then grunts as they start to get worried.

“Cyril… I don’t think we can get close like this!” said Byleth as they use their sword to strike away an incoming arrow. 

“Agh! But, Professor! We cannot just leave him there!” said Cyril.

“_ Uh, I’m pretty sure just a moment ago that was his EVERY intention… _” said Sothis within Byleth’s mind. Byleth then sighs.

“I fear that our mobility has been lessened on his pegasus now that I am on its back. And with your-... _ Unique _ flying abilities, I just wonder if we will be successful” said Byleth.

“H-Hey! Ugh… Let’s try one more time!” shouts Cyril as he dives back downwards towards The Gatekeeper. 

“Anyone that can use Curving Shot, use it now!” commands Sylvain.

“Curving Shot!” multiple archers shouts as their twisting arrows all shoot towards Byleth and Cyril. Byleth, using their instincts, pulls back the reins on the pegasus; overtaking Cyril’s control.

“Pull back now!!!” shouts Byleth, as their quick-thinking gives them the opportunity to evade many incoming attacks that they would have been unable to dodge. At that same moment, The Gatekeeper gets tackled by a couple Blue Lions units.

“Ah!” shouts The Gatekeeper as more Blue Lions start to pile on top of him..

“N-No!” says Byleth. The Gatekeeper then looks up to Byleth.

“P-Professor! Please, re-group with the others! We have plenty of time to make another attempt to capture the handkerchief!” said The Gatekeeper, before a Blue Lions unit covers his mouth. Byleth then sucks on his teeth as they come to terms that The Gatekeeper has to be abandoned in order to properly recuperate for a follow-up attack.

“_ He is right… But fuck! I let him get captured under my watch!... _” thinks Byleth. Byleth then turns to Cyril and says, “Cyril! Let’s return back to base!” Byleth continues.

  
  


“I think that’s a good idea…” said Cyril as he starts to fly in the direction of their own base.  
  


“No! Men, chase them down and shoot ‘em out of the sky!” shotus Sylvain.

“Yes, Sylvain!” the other Blue Lions units shout in response. They all then rush after Cyril and Byleth as they attempt to shoot them out of the sky. Suddenly, Cyril then grunts loudly. 

“Damn it! I failed again!” continues Cyril, as his outbursts his outburst almost shocking Byleth.

“C-Calm down… Listen, perhaps we can get Seteth or something so that we can plan an attack going further-... Wait, where is Seteth? Didn’t I send him off with you?” questions Byleth.

“Y-Yeah, about that…” says Cyril as he goes to explain everything that led up to him meeting up with them as they run away…

-CHAPTER END-


	113. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 77

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The two sides of the field converge into one as the intensity over ownership of the stolen handkerchief gets underway!"

_ Two minutes later, with 16 minutes left, we head over to the middle of the battlefield where Dimitri has been awaiting... _

“I have to say, Ashe; the way that you managed to capture Seteth is remarkable!” said Dimitri as he starts to pace around the area. Ashe, hearing this compliment, starts to chuckle.

“Hehe, thank you Dimitri!" says Ashe. Seteth then starts to sigh.

"I will admit myself; I was quite impressed by the tact of the units. But… I might develop rope burn if you tie these ropes any tighter…” said Seteth as he struggles around with his hand ropes.

“Uh-uh! I’m not taking _ any _ chances after the stunt Cyril and you pulled!” said Ashe.

“But my restraints were never loosened… And you made them even tighter than before!...” said Seteth as he sighs once more.

“Okay, you too; enough. My apologies Seteth, but you will not be taken off the restraints until our victory is finalized. Now, in terms of our victory… Where is Felix?” questions Felix.

“Oh right, he is to retrieve the enemy handkerchief, and return back to you- correct?” asked Ashe.

“That is right,” said Dimitri.

“Hm… I hope that me going off with Seteth was a good idea; should I have stayed with him, Mercedes, and Annette.?...” questions Ashe.

“No. Securing Seteth for us is good, because it helps Felix ultimately. Plus, in the event that they do fail- which I doubt- we have some units here” said Dimitri.

“I see… Wait, look over there Dimitri...” said Ashe as he points over to the distance of the direction of the enemy unit. Suddenly, Dimitri, Ashe, and Seteth see a mob of units heading towards their location; and at the center is Felix!

“It’s Felix! And wait… He has a red handkerchief!” shouts Ashe. Felix, followed shortly by Annette and Mercedes, runs away from the slew of enemy units; Jeritza and Jeralt’s bodies protruding outwards from the mix as they gain on their tails.

“Dimitri! Can you guys help get these guys off our tails?” questions Felix.

“Oh right! Men, charge forward!” shouts Dimitri as he takes out his sword, and proceeds further.

“I got your back, Dimitri!” says Ashe as he brings out his bow, “Archers! Shoot along with me now!” Ashe continues. Then, a volley of arrows shoots outwards towards Jeritza and Jeralt. Jeritza then chuckles.

“A _ baby _ could shoot shots more straight than you guys!” says Jeritza as he easily dodges the arrows coming forward. The other arrows then make their way towards Jeralt as he guards against them, while Jeritza uses the sword in his hand to swat the arrows away.

“Faster! We need to retrieve our handkerchief as soon as possible!” shouts Jeritza.

“Agh, damn it… Felix is a quick one” said Jeralt.

“Well _ apparently _ everything is quick for you since you let so many units bypass you towards our base!” shouts Jeritza.

“Oh my god, I am going to hear that from you forever am I?...” questions Jeralt as he rolls his eyes.

“Yes, because we cannot be setting an example and training these Blue Lions while our own tact is complete and utter trash. Showing the young students that your guard is so exploitable is despicable” said Jeritza.

“Well… What you said isn’t _ totally _ bullshit… But perhaps you are just underestimating the potential of these students to work together and pass me on the battlefield!” said Jeralt.

“Hmph! At least you aren't as disappointing as Seteth over there, who is captured... Just don’t mess up that greatly on my watch again” said Jeritza. 

“Agh… Well, we need to rescue him as well; we just need to get past these hoards of enemy units!” said Jeralt.

“Well get yourself in gear, and move them out of the way!” shouts Jertiza as he proceeds forwards. Sighing, Jeralt follows suit with Jeritza. Annette, a bit concerned, looks behind her.

“T-They are gaining on us!...” said Annette.

“Don’t worry, Annette; if they hurt you, I will heal you. Please, proceed onward with little worry- and a clear conscious” said Mercedes.

“Right!” said Annette, as she attempts to regain her composure and confidence. Then, Jeritza dashes forward, and swings his sword.

“I’m within range! Wrath Strike!” shouts Jeritza as he charges forward after Annette.

“Ah!” shouts Annette as she sees the attack come forward; not being quite prepared to dodge it. 

“Nosferatu!” shouts Mercedes as she turns to aim at Jeritza. More energy swells up in Mercedes’ palm than usual, and as she shoots the spell Jeritza pivots his strike to reflect some of the spell away from him. 

“Agh…” said Jeritza as his hand starts to burn from the light rays of the attack. “_ A Critical Hit?... _” thinks Jeritza in that moment.

“Annette! Get your head in the game!” shouts Felix. 

“H-Huh? R-Right!” said Annette as she takes out her tome. “Wind!” shouts Annette as she shoots her spell towards Jeritza, which blows him back a bit. This creates some distance between Annette and Mercedes as they continue forward towards Dimitri. Felix, getting close to Dimitri, holds out his arm. 

“Here! Take it!” shouts Felix as he relays the handkerchief to Dimitri.

“Got it!” shouts Dimitri as he grips the handkerchief in his hand, and quickly turns back around as he starts to run towards his base. Seeing this, Jertiza and Jeralt start to tense up.

“Move out of the way, Jeralt! Windsweep!” shouts Jeritza as he swings his sword backwards; using the wind from the move to propel him forward. He lunges over Annette and Mercedes as he attempts to get close to Dimitri and Felix. Felix, seeing Jeritza come forward, brings out his sword.

“Sunder!” shouts Felix as he cuts the wind in half as he surges forward towards Jeritza to clash with him. “Annette! Mercedes! Ashe! Back me up!” he continues.

“Right!” shouts Ashe, Annette, and Mercedes. 

As that is happening, Dimitri continues onward with the handkerchief in hand. Followed by a few men, who protect him from his blindspots, Dimitri pantily runs; desperately trying to get the win for his House. He starts to think, “_ Okay, Dimitri… Part 1 of the plan is complete… Now, all I need to do is head straight home! Shouldn’t be too difficult, because the enemy shouldn’t have made it to base-... _”. Dimitri cuts himself off as he looks ahead to the sight he is now seeing; a slew of his Blue Lions units rushing towards him as one lonely pegasus flies in the air. Zooming closer to them, Dimitri starts to panic.

“T-The Professor and Cyril?! Oh no... Don’t tell me that they have already captured our handkerchief?!...” says Dimitri, assuming the upmost worst...

-CHAPTER END-


	114. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 78

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "With desperation rushing through their veins, Byleth and their units battle with Dimitri and the Blue Lions head on to reclaim that is rightfully theirs!"

“Professor! Look down there! I think I see the others!” shouts Cyril. Byleth, looking outward, looks towards the middle of the battlefield as they see Jeralt, Jeritza fighting off with Mercedes, Ashe, Felix. and Annette. And , proceeding outwards from them is Dimitri, with Byleth’s handkerchief so noticeably within his grasp.

“Cyril! He has our handkerchief!” shouts Byleth.

“W-What?! No! We have to do something about that now!” shouts Cyril.

“My thoughts exactly. We need to get down, and retrieve it!” said Byleth. 

“I’ll swoop on down!” replies Cyril. Then, Cyril takes the pegasus gently downward towards Dimitri. Seeing this, Dimitri starts to clench the handkerchief tighter in his fist, and readies his lance for attack.

“If they are going to try and stop me, then they have another thing coming for them!” said Dimitri. Suddenly, coming into view, Sylvain and Dedue attempt to wave for Dimitri’s attention.

“Hey! Dimitri!” said Sylvain as Dedue runs right next to him.

“Sylvain! Dedue! Is our handkerchief stolen?!” asked Dimitri.

“Huh? No! We managed to keep the Professor at bay from our base, and we chased ‘em off to here. But they plan to regroup and attack our base once more, so we thought to chase them! Hey! You got the enemy handkerchief!!!” cheered Sylvain as he saw the red handkerchief in Dimitir’s hand.

“Yes, I do. Now- hey! Hya!” shouts Dimitri as he bats away Cyril’s axe attack. At that same moment, Byleth hops off the back of the pegasus, and proceeds to spiral down to the ground, and strikes Dimitri with their sword. 

“HA!” shouts Byleth as they clash steel with Dimitri.

‘“Agh! I am always taken back by your strength Professor… But, you will not stop me from going forward!” shouts Dimitri as they bat Byleth away with a forceful swing. 

“We will see about that! Wrath Strike!” shouts Byleth as they come back in for another attack. 

“_ Byleth! Look out! _” shouts Sothis within Byleth’s mind. Byleth then instinctively dodges to the right as a fire blast hurls towards them. 

“Damn! I missed!” says Sylvain. 

“No worries, Sylvain! Help me make an opening past the Professor!” shouts Dimitri as he comes in with a barrage of lance strikes. 

Byleth attempts to swat away every single one, but can feel Sylvain and Dedue gaining on their backs. Dedue then chucks his axe towards Byleth, in which Byleth turns around to catch before it hits them. At that same moment, Dimitri goes for a low swift strike with his lance against Byleth’s shin. Byleth uses theri sword to guard against the attack, and then uses Dedue’s axe to go in for a follow-up attack. Backing away, Dimitri creates a little bit of distance between Byleth and himself as Sylvain comes in for a lance lunging attack; this attack almost takes Byleth back a bit. Feeling a bit pressure, Byleth goes in close to swing of their sword towards Sylvain. However, Byleth doesn't see Dedue run around other Blue Lions units, hiding themselves from Byleth’s senses, as he runs up behind them.

“_ B-Byleth! Behind you! Are you paying attention?! _” asked Sohtis within Byleth’s mind. Dedue then gets close enough to grab their axe that is in Byleth’s hand.

  
“H-Huh?!” said an alerted Byleth. Unhanding the axe and making distance, Byleth swings their sword in front of them so as to not entice Dedue to come forward. However, this puts Byleth in a compromising position; they are blocked off of potential escape routes as Dimitri, Sylvain, and Dedue block them, as well as they are guarded from Dimitri due to Sylvain and Dedue being closer to them than they are to Dimitri. Byleth then takes a deep breath, and exhales outward.

“_ Okay, Byleth… Recollect yourself… You just slipped up a bit just now, but you can still make this work! _” thinks Byleth. Dimitri then takes this moment to run past Dedue, Sylvain, and Byleth with the handkerchief still in hand. “You are not getting away!” shouts Byleth as they attempt to run and chase Dimitri.

“Not on my watch! Fire!” shouts Sylvain as he unleashes his fire spell towards Byleth. Seeing the fire blast hurl towards them once again, Byleth has more preparation this time than the last to maneuver out of the way. Suddenly, Byleth gets an idea. They then charge towards Sylvain with their sword aimed at them. Switching to their lance, Sylvain attempts to swat Byleth backwards, but Byleth manages to get close enough to grab his tome! “H-Hey!” shouts Sylvain as their tome is stolen. Instantly, Byleth turns to Dimitri with their palm out.

“Fire!” shouts Byleth as they hurl a fire blast towards DImitri.

“W-What?!” shouts Dimitri as they are thrown off by the fire spell being used against them. “Ahh!!!” he then shouts as the fire spell manages to land a hit on him against his armor. This causes the handkerchief to leave Dimitri’s hand as it flows in the air. Suddenly, Byleth nears Sothis scream within his head.

“_ Hey idiot! Watch out!!! If you damage the handkerchief in any way- we lose!!! _” shouts Sothis within Byleth’s mind.

“_ O-Oh! Shoot, I forgot… What I also forgot is the time limit that the handkerchief can be in no one's possession if it is in no one’s base! I believe it was three minutes… If that handkerchief remains in no one possession for too long, then our team will also lose! I have to get it now! _” thinks Byleth. Then, Byleth rushes towards the handkerchief that Dimitri just dropped, but Sylvain and Dedue attempt to intercept them.

“Crush!” shouts Dedue as he strikes against Byleth’s sword as they guard against it. Sylvain then swoops in from the side.

“Tempest Lance!” shouts Sylvain. Byleth evades this attack- but accidentally releases Sylvains’ tome!

“Shoot!” says Byleth.

“I got you now!” says Sylvain as they go to pick it up, “Fire!”. Sylvain then sends out another fire spell towards Byleth, which makes contact with them!

“Ugh!” shouts Byleth as they are sent backwards; however as they fall back they coincidentally fall back in the direction of the handkerchief.

“S-Sylvain!” shouts Dimitri as he realizes this.

“Oops! Sorry man!” says Sylvain with a slight snicker. Byleth then falls into the handkerchief, and gets within arms reach to pick it up!

“I-I got it!” shouts Byleth.

“_ Great! Now, run your ass back to base! _” says Sothis within Byleth’s mind.

“Blue Lions! Stop the Professor! They have gotten back their handkerchief! We are so close to base; don’t let Felix’s hard work getting it thus far go to waste!” says Dimitri as he attempts to reinvigorate his men.

“Yes, Dimitri!!!” the other Blue Lions units say as they all charge inward towards Byleth…

-CHAPTER END-


	115. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 79

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Captain Cyril comes to the aid of the lowly Damsel in distress Seteth as the battle ensues!"

At the same time as Byleth squaring off with Dimitri, Dedue, and Sylvain, they don’t notice much of Cyril veering off in another direction from them on his pegasus. Cyril flies low to the ground, brushing to the side enemy units that attempt to stop him, as he attempts to meet up with Seteth. 

“Hey, Seteth! I’m coming to save you!” shouts Cyril. Seteth, looking over to Cyril with confusion, gets a bit frantic.

“C-Cyril! What on earth are you doing prioritizing me over the handkerchief?!” questions Seteth.

“I know I know that I should be helping the Professor, but I think at this moment getting you up and running is a better idea!” says Cyril as he parks his pegasus nearby, and gets up to treat Seteth.

“Really? And how so?” asked Seteth.

“I’m not the _ best _ pegasus rider, but with my efforts I came this far. It has been somewhat of a disadvantage that you were taken out of the count so early into the round! So, surely you can help get our handkerchief back!” says Cyril as he gets out his axe, “I’m going to cut your ropes now!” says Cyril. 

“Well, I suppose that it is a good idea- but you are just as capable of helping the Professor as I am!” says Seteth.

“Okay, but you are better than me; I am not delusional. We need you, so stop whining and stand still so I don’t cut you accidentally!” sasy Cyril as he goes to first cut Seteth’s hand ropes. 

“Agh, well these have been on em for quite some time; feeling them off me will be most relieving…” says Seteth. Suddenly, they hear footsteps approaching.

“Not on my watch you won’t!” says Ashe, as he goes away from the fight Felix and the other are currently in as he notices Cyril approach Seteth. Ashe then aims his arrow at Cyril’s head.

“Oh for crying out loud! Can’t you go bug someone else right now?!” questions Cyril.

“If Seteth gets free, and he makes it harder for us to win, that is a reality that I have to try and avoid for my team. Take this!” sasy Ashe as he unleashes an arrow towards Cyril. 

“Hya!” says Cyril as he cuts Seteth’s hand ropes before the arrow reaches him. 

“Thank you, Cyril!” says Seteth as he attempts to roll out of the way of the incoming attack; in fear that it might hit him. Cyril easily dodges the arrow strike, and goes to get on his feet to stand in front of Seteth to defend him.

“I’m not going down without a fight!” says Cyril.

“Well if memory serves me correct- you already _ went _ down once due to the efforts of my archery; you don’t think I can not once more?” taunts Ashe. 

“Grr!...” grunts Cyril. Seteth then sighs.

“Remain calm, Cyril; he is trying to rile you up so you will not perform as best” says Seteh as he tries to get back on his feet.

“Damn! He cut his hand ropes! But his leg ones are still there. Curved Shot!” shouts Ashe as he aims at Seteth; attempting to veer his arrow around Cyril.

“W-Woah!” says Seteth as he waddles around, attempting to move out of the way, and falls back on the floor- hitting his face. 

“Ha!” shouts Cyril as he strikes the arrow away from Seteth with his axe. Seteth then attempts to get back on his feet, and dusts himself off.

“You have my thanks, Cyril” says Seteth.

“You are welcome, but with this ear soar right here stopping me from cutting your leg ropes- how can we proceed?” questions Seteth.

“Pass me it!” says Seteth as he reaches out his hand to Cyril.

“Oh, right!” Cyril says as he attempts to hand off his axe.

“No!” sasy Ashe as he starts to prepare two arrows to be fired at once. He then fires them, and as he does so the arrows hit each other in the air; in such a way, that the arrows veer off in the direction of both Cyril and Seteth perfectly!

”W-What?!” says Seteth, in awe of what he is seeing.

“You have _ got _ to be kidding me!” says Cyril as he and Seteth are forced to doge the attack; ruining the handoff.

“Throw it!” says Seteth.

“On it!” says Cyril as he chucks the axe towards Seteth.

“Curved Shot!” shouts Ashe as he sends an arrow flying at the axe, which hits it and send s it towards Ashe himself.

“No!” says Cyril as he goes to run for it. Ashe then attempts to go and catch it as well. Seteth, feeling as if he needs to do something about it as well, goes to front roll on the ground until his hands are in a handspring position. Then, Seteth launches outward; hurling himself into the air using the power of his arms alone to get towards the axe. With his legs out, Seteth goes to grab the axe airborne. 

“H-Hey! Don't accidentally kick me!” says Cyril, as he sees Seteth pass by him. However, Seteth’s efforts were for naught as Ashe grbas the axe! 

“Ha! I got it! Crush!” shouts Ashe as he attempts to strike against Seteth. Seteth then lands on the ground, and leans back to dodge the strike. Then, Seteth uses his tied up legs to leg sweep Ashe off his balance. As Ashe falls, he unhands the axe from his grip- and Seteth goes to grab it!

“Aha! Finally!” shouts Seteth as he then slams the axe in between his legs; cutting the leg ropes!

“Yes!” shouts Cyril.

“No!” groans Ashe as he hits the floor. Seteth then throws Cyril back the axe as Seteth goes to dust off his clothing some more. 

“You did a fine job keeping me ensnared for so long- I will admit. However, it is about time that I got to join the Professor back in their endeavors” says Seteth. Seteth and Cyril then run over to the pegasus, and Seteth mounts first to fly them back over.

“H-Help! Felix! Anyone! Seteth and Cyril are both getting away!” shouts Ashe as he attempts to ready an arrow on the floor. Hearing his call. Felix, Mercedes, Annette, Jeritza, and Jeralt all look over.

“Hmph! Looks like the kid got ‘em” said Jeritza.

“*_ Phew! _* That is good at least! He can go towards Dimitri, and get back our handkerchief!” said Jeralt as he continues to clash with other enemy units.

“Damn it! Dimitri better not get our fuckin’ handkerchief taken by him and he flies back over! Because if they fly back over and I have to do all the heavy lifting for him again…” says Felix as he gets angered. Mercedes then places her hand on Felix’s shoulder.

“Relax, Felix. We just need to focus and keep our resolutions in mind!” says Mercedes. 

“Well your encouraging words will only do so much because I’m pretty sure the Professor has their handkerchief back” says Annette as they point over.

“Agh!!!” shouts Felix as he stops the fight he is in to rush over to Dimitri. 

“The Professor has the handkerchief? Let’s get over there as soon as possible to assist Jeralt” says Jeritza.

“You and I have the same idea!” says Jeralt. Soon, both fights start to converge in the middle as one as the fight for dominance of the red handkerchief gets underway…

-CHAPTER END-


	116. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 80

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "In the heat of battle, working together is key. And, one lone unit executes this fairly well as the battle continues"

Three minutes has since passed as both sides continue to engage in combat with each other. Stoically, Byleth attempts to keep their flag out of reach of Dimitri as Dimitri attempts to steal it back. And, while this exchange happens, the rest- Cyril, Seteth, jeritza, Jeralt, Ashe, Sylvain, Annette, Dedue, Mercedes, and Felix- all continue to clash together…

“Charge!” shouts Dimitri as he leads his Blue Lions units forward against Byleth. Seteth, riding stoically on his pegasus, flies over to Byleth.

“Professor, I will protect you!” shouts Seteth as he charges forward, “Tempest Lance!” he continues as he clashes with Dimitri.

“Agh, despite being tied up for that long- his power has not waned!” said Dimitri.

“Dimitri, I got you!” shouts Ashe as he jumps in the air, and shoots an arrow at Seteth.

“Hmph! That will not work on me!” said Seteth as he swats the arrow away. As his attention is diverted elsewhere, Dimitri takes the chance to come in close to Seteth towards the ground. Taking the blunt end of his lance, he hits it against the side of the pegasus; which makes it buck and go wild.

“W-Woah!” shouts Seteth as he’s almost flipped off of the pegasus. The Pegasus then starts to fly off as Seteth starts to steadily lose control of it. “H-Hey! Control yourself, my majestic steed!” Seteth continues as the pegasus flies away with him still on it; Seteth desperately still trying to hang on. 

“Hmph! That’s one out of my way of the handkerchief. Now… The Professor!” shouts Dimitri as he approaches. Suddenly, Jeritza comes in from the side as he clashes his sword against Dimitri’s lance. 

“Agh! Jeritza! Out of the way!” says Dimitri.

“Hehe, don’t remember the last time I clashed with you; let’s make this memorable!” says Jeritza as he unleashes a flurry of attacks towards Dimitri.

“Gah! Such formidable strength!” said Dimitri.

“I got your back, Dimitri!” shouts Dedue as he rushes forward, and clashes against Jeritza alongside Dimitri. Dimitri and Dedue then go back and forth exchanging blows against Jeritza; each one effortlessly being diverted. Jeritza then looks over to Byleth with a snarled look.

“And  _ why _ are you standing around? Go bring that back to base!” says Jeritza. Byleth then sucks their teeth.

“Well- alright then; I just was watching because I was concerned,” said Byleth. Byleth then sees a clearing, and attempts to run off. 

“I am a warrior; there is nothing these lot can throw at me that would completely throw me off” said Jeritza.

“And yet you keep being proven wrong about us” said Felix as he holds out his hand in front of him, and charges up electrical energy, “Thunder!” he continues as he unleashes his magical spell forward. Jertiza, who senses this attack coming towards him, starts to get a bit chuckle.

“Always with these attacks when my back is turned” said Jeritza as he prepares to move to guard against all three units. However, coming up from the cut, is Jeralt; who comes in from the side, Goes to block the spell with his axe. Jertiza, seeing this, starts to sulk slightly. “Hmph! I could have guarded against that!” he continues as Dedue strikes against his sword. 

“Oh lay off! Be lucky that I even stepped in!” said Jeralt as he rushes forward towards Felix. Felix, seeing this, starts to panic.

“ _ Ha! Time to switch weapons! _ ” said Felix as he exchanges his tome for his sword, and goes to charge forward towards Jeralt. “Wrath Strike!” shouts Felix as he clashes with Jeralt. 

“Come on, Felix! You can give me more than that!” says Jeralt.

“S-Silence!” said Felix as he leaned into Jeralt’s axe; attempting to break through his defences. Suddenly, rapid footsteps approach behind Jeralt.

“Jeralt! Above you!” shouts Cyril as he jumps up, and shoots an arrow towards Felix.

“Tsk, damn!” says Felix as he back steps away from Jeralt; dodging the incoming arrow. Suddenly, Felix hears a faint yell cry off above him. “Huh?... What the hell is that?” questions Felix. Then, he looks up.

“Ahhhh!” shouts Seteth, as he falls from the sky off of his pegasus!

“What the?-...” says Felix as he hesitantly tries to move out of the way. However, his attempt to evade was all for naught. “Gahhh!” shouts Felix as Seteth lands right on top of him!

“S-Seteth” shouts Cyril.

“Drats… I lost my pegasus…” said Seteth. 

“G-Get off of me!” said Felix as he gets flustered and pushes Seteth off. Jeralt then rushes forward as Felix is distracted. 

“Seteth, let’s keep them away from the Professor!” said Jeralt as he goes to pick Seteth up off the ground.

“Thank you, Jeralt. Hya!” shouts Seteth as he takes his lance off the ground, and goes to strike against Felix alongside Jeralt. Felix then starts to sweat as he gets overwhelmed by the onslaught.

“F-Fuck!” said Felix.

“Fire!” shouts Sylvain from the side as he sends a fire blast coming towards Felix, Seteth, and Jeralt. 

“W-What!?” questions Jeralt and Seteth as they jump backwards away from Felix. Sylvain then meets back up with Felix, and pats his back.

“Don’t worry, buddy. I got your back~” said Sylvain. Felix then scoffs.

“Whatever!... Just, don’t get in the way!” says Felix as he moves to the side; allowing for Sylvain to aid in the bout. He then turns to Sylvain. “Where is The Professor? Don’t let them leave our sights” Felix continues.

“Uh… Well, that might have been the very thing that I have done. Hehe” said Sylvain.

“Agh, I can’t trust you for shit…” said Felix.

“Hey!~ Don’t count me out now!” said Sylvain. He then prepares to charge up more fire magic. “You wanna unleash a magical storm together?” Sylvain asks.

“Hmph! You  _ better _ match my magical level!” said Felix as he prepares his electric spell.

“Seteth, prepare yourself!” shouts Jeralt as they attempt to evade the incoming attack.

“On it! Cyril, back away from this as well; you won’t be able to properly guard against this!” says Seteth as he follows suit.

“You don’t gotta tell me twice to skedaddle! I’ll go aid the Professor!” says Cyril as he escapes. Sylvain then sighs, not really interested that Cyril runs off. Sylvain then takes aim.

“Ha! Fire!” shouts Sylvain as he shoots out his spell.

“Thunder!” shouts Felix. Both spells converge together, and fire towards Seteth and Jeralt in a massive magical event. 

“ _ Tsk, I won’t be able to totally avoid the attack! _ ” thought Seteth.

“ _ I didn’t expect that… It is bigger than I thought! _ ” thinks Jeralt. Then, the combined magical spell collides with both Jeralt and Seteth, and a plum of dust arises; covering the two, and the surrounding area as others look over in awe...

-CHAPTER END-


	117. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 81

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "With a fire lit deep within their souls, it would be foolish to count the Blue Lions out of the game just yet!"

At the same time as the plume of dust arising from the combined magical interaction, Byleth attempts to escape through the chaos towards their base. With a handkerchief in hand, they proceed forward. Suddenly, someone runs up near them.

“Ah!” shouts Byleth.

“Relax! It’s me!” says Cyril.

“Oh… You startled me; I thought you were an enemy. I was about to strike you” said Byleth.

“Well thank god! I would have been  _ totally _ obliterated if you did that!” said Cyril. 

“O-Oh okay… Nonetheless, we need to get this back to the base” said Byleth as they hold out the handkerchief. 

“I know. Here, give it to me! They are going to suspect you still have it, but if I do- I might be able to get away with it!” says Cyril.

“Hm… That idea is almost crazy enough to work… And it kinda makes sense… Let’s try it” said Byleth.

“Right on!” said Cyril. Byleth then passes Cyril the flag, and Cyril runs off in another direction than Byleth. At that same time, out from the clearing of units comes Annette!

“I spot the Professor right here!” shouts Annette.

“Really? Oh!” says Mercedes as she looks over.

“They are getting away! Wind!” shouts Annette as she charges her spell, and prepares to fire it towards Byleth.

“Uh-Oh!” says Byleth as they turn to guard against the attack. Annette fires the spell, and it collides against Byleth’s sword; who didn’t move quick enough to evade the strike.

“Ugh!” says Byleth, as the force of the spell pushes them back slightly. Suddenly, Mercedes grabs Annette’s shoulder.

“Hold on, Annette- don’t fire another spell carelessly” says Mercedes.

“H-Huh? What’s up?” Annette asks.

“You don’t want to use up all the available times you can perform spells. But, more importantly…” says Mercedes as she points over to Byleth, “... The Professor isn’t holding the handkerchief!” Mercedes continues.

“W-What?! You know what, you are right; I didn't even notice!” says Annette. Byleth then gets shocked by their revelation.

“ _ Shoot… _ ” thinks Byleth in that moment.

“Huh?” asks Dimitri, who hears Annette from afar, “So- who has the blasted thing!?”.

“Pay attention to me” says Jeritza as he slams his sword against Dimitir’s side.

“Agh!” shouts Dimitri.

“Dimitri! Ha!” shouts Dedue as he comes in for a counterattack to make Jeritza create distance between him and Dimitri. At that same moment, Ashe- not preoccupied in battle- glances around the battlefield to see who has the handkerchief. Suddenly, they zero in on Cyril- who seems to be running away from the fray.

“It must be him! Cyril!” shouts Ashe as he prepares his bow to shoot an arrow. Cyril then looks over to Ashe with slight disgust.

“Ugh! That perceptive archer!” nags Cyril. 

“Then focus on Cyril, and not the Professor!” shouts Dimitri.

Picking up the pace, Cyril runs behind ally units as other Blue Lions attempt to grab at him; all attempting to grab at the enemy handkerchief. Ashe, seeing their failed attempts, starts to get worried and thinks, “ _ Shoot! That little weasel is getting away! I need to think, or else we might lose all of our hard earned progress! I need to act in a pinch- now! _ ’. And so, as he concentrates his focus, he closes his eyes as he starts to tap into more of his hidden energy buried deep within him. Suddenly, a new Combat Art awakes within him. Cocking back on the bow even harder than before, Ashe opens his eyes. He then gets a near-perfect shot of Cyril, and his determination and resolve flare up.

“ **Heavy Draw** !” shouts Ashe as he lets go of the arrow, and it darts across the battlefield towards Cyril.

“Ah!” shouts Cyril as he sees the arrow shoot straight for him; feeling slightly unsure if he could evade the attack. As Cyril cowers in front of the incoming attack, Jeritza jumps in to intercept it! 

“Thanks!” says Cyril.

“You are lucky that Dimitri and Dedue were so weak that I was able to get away and stop that measly attack that  _ you _ should have been able to steer clear of!” said Jeritza.

“H-Hey!” shouts Dimitri, as he fills with slight embarrassment as he goes to chase after him. Dedue then pats on his back.

“Don’t worry, Dimitri. Don’t let his  _ crud _ words deter you” said Dedue. 

“It’s fine Dedue… Let’s focus on getting the handkerchief back in our grasp!” said Dimitri. At the same time, Jeritza meets back up with Cyril, and runs next to him.

“... You are  _ too _ close for comfort right now…” said Cyril.

“Quiet, child. I am here to protect the flag until it gets to its destination” said Jeritza.

“Well I will make sure that  _ doesn’t _ go as planned” said Dimitri, as he follows behind. Dimitri then lunges his lance at Jeritza, and they start to engage blows with each other. Dimitri, in this moment, strategically does this; knowing that Jeritza is not the type to back away from a fight. In truth, he is attempting to preoccupy him, and keep him from aiding Cyril’s defenses. Dimitri, during combat, then shares a look with Dedue, which is his cue to proceed forward. Dedue then approaches Cyril, with both Jeritza and Cyril being aware. And, as this happens, Ashe then runs into the fray to ready another arrow into his bow. 

“I got him, Dimitri!” shouts Ashe as he fires another arrow at Cyril. Cyril then grabs out his axe, and swings it at the arrow to deflect it. At that same time, Dedue then approaches Cyril from behind.

“Ack!” says Cyril, as he gets surprised. “ _ I didn’t sense him coming! I gotta dodge! _ ” Cyril then thinks as he attempts to evade. However, Cyril soon realizes he cannot evade in time, and defends against the attack. 

“Take that!” shouts Dedue as he hits Cyril’s axe.

“Agh!” shouts Cyril as Dedue clashes with Cyril. The force of the blow throws Cyril back slightly. And, at that same time, Cyril accidentally lets go of the flag!

“N-No! Dedue has the handkerchief” shouts Cyril as he attempts to grab for the handkerchief. However, before Cyril could reach for it Dedue manages to grab it!

  
  


-CHAPTER END-


	118. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 82

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Like a team of sportsmen, the handkerchief is passed around the battlefield like a ball in play; which team will end up bringing it to the goal!?"

Hearing the announcement that Dedue now holds the handkerchief of Byleth’s team, it shifts the entire focus of the surrounding units as people are made aware that the Blue Lions now hold the enemy flag once more. Suddenly, many of the Blue Lions' enemy units start to rush inward towards Dedue; including Jeritza, Seteth and Jeralt as they attempt to sneak away from their fights. Seeing this happen, Dedue then realizes that he has to now think on his toes.

“ _ Okay, Dedue- think! I need to ensure that our team not only keeps this handkerchief within our grasp, but that we make gains towards our base with us still possessing it! What to do… _ ” thinks Dedue. 

“Get it from him  _ now _ !” shouts Jeritza as he holds out his sword in the air; preparing for an attack.

“ _ Dedue isn’t that quick; I probably could sneak it from him… _ ” thinks Byleth in that moment. As they try to make a game plan for getting the flag back

“Crap, crap, crap! I really messed up now!...” says Cyril, as he frantically tries to retrieve the handkerchief back from Dedue.

“Jeralt! We need to help get the handkerchief back!” says Seteth.

“Right!” shouts Jeralt.

“Thunder!” shouts Felix as he unleashes a spell in front of Seteth and Jeralt; stopping them from moving. “You are not going anywhere near that handkerchief!”.

“Shit…” says Jeralt as he looks back over to Felix and Sylvain. Sylvain then starts to laugh.

“You sound so silly saying that, haha!” says Sylvain as he stands next to Felix bursting at the seams.

“S-Shut up and help you red-headed idiot!” shouts Felix.

“Alright! Hope you adults are prepared to get a little  _ burned~ _ ” says Sylvain as he charges up another spell.

As Felix and Sylvain continue to keep Sylvain at bay, Annette and Mercedes- who were aiding other Blue Lions units- starts to come towards Dedue for assistance. While Annette and Mercedes do so, Dedue starts to bat away incoming enemies with his axe. 

“Agh! They are like moths to a flame when you hold the handkerchief. Suddenly, as Dedue waves around his axe, he starts to think of a plan. “ _ Wait… My axe!... _ ” thinks Dedue. Suddenly, he starts to tie the red handkerchief around his axe.

“H-Huh? What is he doing?” asked Cyril as he sees this happen. Then, everyone else starts to look over. Suddenly, Dedue looks over to Dimitri. 

“Wait, is that even allowed? Is that considered altering the handkerchief?” questions Seteth to Jeritza. Jeritza then scoffs.

“Well, technically I said if you rip, destroy, lose, or alter your  _ own _ flag in any way. But, the gist is that you can’t mess with the flags;  _ anyone _ . I suppose a tied handkerchief being ‘altered’ is subjective however…” says Jeritza.

“Agh… Semantics...” says Cyril.

“Prince! Go far!” shouts Dedue.

“H-Huh?” questions Dimitri. Dedue then sees Dedue hold up his axe into the air towards him, and he and Dimitri share a look. Suddenly, Dimitri catches on.

“O-Oh! I understand… Just like when we play catch with the ball!” says Dimitri. Dimitri then runs in another direction; which confuses other units around him. 

“What are they…” questions Byleth as they look over to Dimitri. Then, Dedue throws his axe high into the sky!

“W-What?!” questions Byleth.

“What is he?...” questions Felix as he sees the axe fling over his head.

“I got it!” says Dimitri.

“W-Wait…” says Sylvain as he squints his eyes from confusion from being unsure of why Dedue just did that.. Suddenly, Jeritza gasps.

“He’s going to catch the axe holding the handkerchief and run!” shouts Jeritza. 

“Damn it!” shouts Jeralt as he catches on., and starts to run forward towards Dimitri.

“Hm, that is a smart strategy…” says Seteth.

“Guys, we need to switch targets  _ now _ ” says Byleth as they attempt to run towards Dimitri.

“Blue Lions! Retreat!” shouts Dimitri as he jumps for the axe, and catches it! He then upwinds the handkerchief off the axe, and holds the handkerchief tightly in his hands. Following orders, the other Blue Lions units start to follow Dimitri as they proceed towards the Blue Lions base. Dedue then starts to make a run for it, and while Felix and Sylvain are distracted Jeralt makes a run for it as well. Jerlat manages to run in the trajectory of Dedue, and manages to tackle him in the process straight to the ground.

“Dedue!” shouts Annette.

“Please, don’t worry about me; project Dimitri!” shouts Dedue. Dimitri, looking over, bits his lip.

“Damn… Lions! His instruction is right! Cover me!” shouts Dimitri as he then turns around, and runs as fast as he can towards his base.

“On it!” shouts Annette, Ashe and Mercedes as they start to take action.

“Agh! Windsweep!” shouts Jeritza as he attempts to use the excess wind generated by the Combat Art to clear the way for him. Suddenly, Annette changes her position and angles her hand towards Jeritza.

“Wind!” shouts Annette as she uses her magic spell to counteract the wind properties of Jeritza’s Combat Art.

“Agh! Fuck!” shouts Jeritza as the wind energies cancel each other out.

“Guys! Do  _ not _ lose Dimitri’s tale!” shouts Byleth.

“I will not Professor!” shouts Cyril as he runs forward towards Dimitri alongside; running alongside Jeralt.

“Agh, if only I still had my pegasus!...” says Seteth as he starts to beat himself up over the situation, and proceeds forward. 

“Hey Felix! Let’s try and hold these guys back!” shouts Sylvain.

“I’m already on it! Don’t you see me chasing Jeritza?!” questions Felix, as he tries to stay calm during all of the uprooting chaos around them. Cutting through the same chaos, Byleth charges forward as he attempts to catch up with Dimitri; who has made a great gain ahead of the crowd… 

*****

_ 5 minutes later... _

Dimitri continues to triumph forward towards their base. Byleth, desperately attempting to catch up with Dimitri, follows straight behind. Behind Byleth comes the surge of Blue Lions and faculty/knight units, alongside the key members of each; each pioneering their own efforts to stop the other from their goal of procuring the handkerchief. With so many incoming units, it starts to get harder to go forward; as the closer you get to the Blue Lions base you get the more rocky and inclined it becomes. Attempting to not trip or get stuck in front of a rock, Dimitri tries his hardest to keep going; hoping over rocks and climbing walls in front of him to get a leg up on Byleth. As he goes up his recent wall climb, he runs towards the normal path towards his base. Coming around the bend, Dimitri sees a surprising sight; The Gatekeeper tied up near the gate of the base as they are guarded by other Blue Lions units!

-CHAPTER END-


	119. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 83

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Last minute resorts are being put in place as the fight is brought to the Blue Lions doorstep! Who will win?!"

“What?... So, did the enemy make it this close to our base in my obliviousness?...” questions Dimitri as he analyzes The Gatekeeper. As the other approaches, The Gatekeeper starts to cry out.

“P-Professor! You have returned!” says The Gatekeeper as he tries to escape his binds. 

“I returned- but in the worst possible way…” responds Byleth. The Gatekeeper then starts to get confused, and looks over to Dimitri.

“Oh no! He has the handkerchief!” shouts The Gatekeeper, which alerts some other Blue Lions units.

“Men! Strengthen our base defenses now!” shouts Dimitri as he approaches the base. 

“Yes, Dimitri!” the Blue Lions shout as they start to line up at the gate of the base. Then, The Blue Lions units start to ready their weapons for attack. “Fire!” Dimitri then commands. Then, a surge of Blue Lions units approaches Dimitri as he runs past them; all attempting to stop Byleth from coming forward.   
  


“Ha!” shouts one of the Blue Lions units as they attempt to swing their axe towards Byleth. They clash, and Byleth looks onward as they watch Dimitri head forward. 

“_ Agh! They are getting away! _” says Byleth as they force the unit off of them. Suddenly, more units come forward; blocking Byleth’s path even more so. 

“Curved Shot!” shouts Cyril as he bends his arrow around Byleth to hit an incoming unit approaching them. Byleth then looks back towards them.

“Thank you, Cyril!” shouts Byleth as Cyril has now opened up a pathway for them to run to. Suddenly, Sylvain comes out from behind another unit, and hold out his hand filled with fire energy.

“Fire!” shouts Sylvain as he shoots the attack towards Byleth. 

“Wrath Strike!” shouts Jeritza as he steps in front of the attack. And cuts it in half!

“Hmph, doing something so dangerous as that now of all times, Jeritza?” questions Seteth as he fends off another enemy unit as he passes by Jeritza.

“Sometimes, you must take risks, Seteth. Perhaps if you did so you would not be so hi-strung. Besides, if I start to spam high-Ranking Arts I will be at risk with being bare with low durability in my weapon” says Jeritza as he goes back to battle. Seteth, brushing off his blushed face, starts to scoff in response.

“Agh, whatever! Just make sure the others do not get any closer to their base! We need to make room so that we have some reasonable way to escape!” Seteth says as he goes to guard against another incoming attack, and proceed forward around the winding rocks. At the same time as this, Byleth jumps over a rock in front of them as they attempt to elude incoming Blue Lions units coming forward towards them. Suddenly, another unit comes forward with their lance, and attempts to pierce it at Byleth.

“Ha!” they shouts as they slide the blade of their lance across an elevated rockbed as they strike towards Byleth’s collarbone. Byleth, then side steps away from the strike as they push away from the rock, and uses the momentum to run forward. However, another Blue Lion comes up from hiding behind another rock. 

“Smash!” the Blue Lions unit shouts; shocking Byleth.

“_ Dodge it! _” shouts Sothis within Byleth’s head. Byleth then moves their body just at the right time as the axe hits against the side of the rock they are next to horizontally; causing massive amounts of the rock to fall away. Byleth, in their quick thinking, strikes against the rock that was just weakened by the Combat Art; causing more debris to flare up towards the enemy unit which blocks their view of Byleth. Using this moment, Byleth continues to escape towards Dimitri. 

“Damn it! This terrain doesn't make it easy to proceed! And, with so many units around us it is also hard to concentrate….” says Byleth.

“_ I understand that! But you need to keep going! they are so close to winning! _” says Sothis within Byleth’s mind. 

“I know… I need to figure out how I am going to-”

“Wrath Strike!” shouts Felix as he hits Byleth from their blindspot, completely catching them off guard and cutting them off! In the last second, Byleth instinctively guards, so as their swords clash Byleth is thrown off of their feet by Felix’s attack. For some reason, seeing Byleth easily fumbled by his attack- that he thought they would intercept better- causes Felix to get annoyed. “Hmph! Don’t tell me you are this easily thrown off your game when the tension is high, Professor! Though, I suppose I shouldn’t expect more from someone who has _ no _ allegiance with the Lions!” they continue.

“W-What?!” questions Byleth, as Felix’s rhetoric threw them completely off. Felix then sucks his teeth.

“Don’t worry about it! Just know that You are not getting any closer to the handkerchief” says Felix. He then thinks, “_ Agh! Why did I just say that!... _”. 

“_ He is just playing head games with you to further deter you! And I can’t believe that it is WORKING! Get up! _” says Sothis within Byleth’s mind. 

“_ Right _!” says Byleth back to Sothis. Grabbing their sword in hand, Byleth clashes once more against Felix;interlocking them in a rush of blows. Each blow Byleth gives Felix causes him to back up slightly as he is overcome by Byleth’s strength. 

“_ Agh! I just.. Have to keep this up for a couple more seconds… _” think Felix. Suddenly, Byleth sends a strike against Felix that causes his sword to sling away from his hands! Byleth then holds their blade out, and points it at Felix’s chest.

“Ha! I got you” says Byleth as they slightly pant. Felix then brushes a bead of sweat away, and starts to smirk.

“No, I got _ you _: says Felix. He then looks over to the side, and waves his hands, “Now!” he then shouts. Suddenly, Annette, Mercedes, and Ashe come out from behind rocks, and each point their long-range attacks towards Byleth.

“Wind/Nosferatu/Curved Shot!” Annette, Mercedes, and Ashe shout at the same time as a myriad of their attacks collide together, and head towards Byleth.

“W-What?!” questions Byleth as they are thrown off by their combined attack. Suddenly, out from the other side of rocks behind Byleth come Seteth and Jeritza!

-CHAPTER END-


	120. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 84

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The end of Round 2 rears its head! How will this all end up for our fair Garreg Mach students and faculty?!"

“Frozen lance!” shouts Seteth as he smashes his Combat Art against the floor; creating a wall of ice in front of Byleth; blocking the magic spell from hitting them.

“S-Seteth?!” Byleth says. Then Jeritza approaches Felix.

“Windsweep!” shouts shouts as he winds towards the ground, which sends Felix upwards into the air due to the sweeping wind force. Flying outward, he falls into the direction of Ashe.

“I-I got you, Felix!” Ashe shouts.

“Agh!” Felix shouts as he falls into Ashe’s arms. However, the force was enough to push Ashe off the rock they were standing on- and they both fell off!

“A-Ashe and Felix!” Mercedes shouts as they look over. At that same time, Jeritza and Seteth join Byleth, and help them to their feet.

“Professor, I’m glad you are okay, but you look a bit shaken. Come; we cannot dilly-dally around here while our handkerchief gets away!” Seteth responds. Jeritza then smacks Byleth’s spine; sending a rush through their body.

“And get your head in the game! If you want to give up now- then go back to base!” Jeritza yells as he continues forwards towards Dimitri.

“Agh, right… My apologies. But, I am not giving up, so do not say that!” says Byleth, as they feel somewhat attacked by Jeritza's words. 

“Okay, enough. This is not the time for this” said Seteth.

“Understood. Let’s move out!” shouts Byleth as Jeritza, Seteth, and Byleth rush forward, using the opening they provided them.

*****

“5 MINUTES REMAINING!!!” declared the Announcer Knight over the bullhorn as Dimitri proceeds forward as the rest of the Blue Lions units continue to run past him in the opposite direction. A sense of vindication rushes through Dimitri as he starts to realize that he might actually be home free, since every other enemy unit has yet to catch up with him. Dimitri starts to smirk to himself as he starts to slightly feel himself in that moment. “ _ Okay, Dimitri, I got this! I am not going to let anyone stop me now! _ ” he thinks. Over to the side, The Gatekeeper watches helplessly as Dimitri passes by. Suddenly, he starts to feel annoyed at himself. 

“ _ I can’t believe this! We are moments from failure, and I am here tied up?! This is unacceptable! I… I need to do something! _ ” The Gatekeeper starts to think. He starts to muddle around with his leg and hand rope ties; desperately trying to break free. “ _ Agh! These are pretty tight! I hate being tied up… _ ” he continues to think. However, his increasing anger becomes the fuel he needs to find the inner will to decamp from his current rested place. Then, old memories pop up in his head like supercuts from his training back at Garreg Mach. He starts to visualize clearly the routine escape exercises he used to partake in, and attempts to use those regimes to assist in his escape.

“ _ Okay, calm down… I just have to contort my wrists like so… Breath… And…!” _ he thinks as he quickly moves his wrists in a way; which allows him to slip one of his hands out of the binds! “Ow!” he shouts as he hurts his wrist in the process. Thankfully, he was able to release one of his hands, which is all that he needed to continue his escape- without alerting those around him. He then peers around, and sees the unit holding his axe is idling about; not paying attention to what he is doing. He then starts to creep forwards towards them, and grabs his axe off of his holster!

“H-Hey!” the Blue Lions unit shouts as The Gatekeeper steals his axe back. The Gatekeeper then chops off his leg ropes, and pushes the Blue Lions unit down to the ground.

“Sorry! But I gotta go!” The Gatekeeper shouts. He then rushes past other units as he proceeds forwards towards Dimitri. As he approaches, Dimitri doesn't immediately realize it. Turning over to view The Gatekeeper, he starts to get shocked.

“W-What?” Dimitri. The Gatekeeper then tackles Dimitri to the ground. As they start to roll around in the dirt The Gatekeeper manages to get on top of Dimitri.

“H-Ha! I got you now!” shouts The Gatekeeper. As Dimitri gets pinned down, he starts to get a bit flustered.

“ _ This is too close for comfort for me! _ ” Dimitri thinks as he tries to throw The Gatekeeper off of him. As Dimitri attempts to get up, The Gatekeeper grabs a hold of his leg.

“You are not getting away that easy!” The Gatekeeper. Dimitri then hits the butt of his lance against The Gatekeeper’s back. 

“Get off!” Dimitri says.

“N-No!” The Gatekeeper replies. Dimitri then peers over to the incoming enemy units, and starts to get annoyed.

“No! I can’t have you stop my attempts when i am  _ this _ close! Tempest Lance!” shouts Dimitri as he swings around his lance, and strikes The Gatekeeper’s side.

“Agh!” The Gatekeeper shouts as he is flung away with great force; due to the close proximity he was to the strike. The Gatekeeper flings outward, and flies into Byleth’s arms as they catch him.

“Woah there! Are you okay? Byleth asks. 

“Y-Yea! Thank you, Professor!” The Gatekeeper responds. 

“We have  _ no _ time for that!” Jeritza shouts.

“Affirmative. Professor, we need to not stop for this” says Seteth.

“You are right. Let’s keep going!” shouts Byleth as they bring The Gatekeeper to their feet. 

Byleth, Jeritza, Seteth, and The Gatekeeper continue forward together as they all attempt to catch up with Dimitri, who has just passed the gates of his base with the enemy handkerchief. Making the last home stretch to the pedestal, Dimitri calls to his fellow allies.

“Get in formation! Do not let any of them pass!” Dimitri shouts.

“Yes sir!” says the Blue Lions units. They then make a wall of men at the gate, and as they do so they stare down Byleth, Jeralt, and Jeritza intently. Jeritza then starts to smirk.

“They have  _ got _ to be serious. Let’s mow them down” says Jeritza. 

“Do not go overboard on our students!” says Seteth.

“Hey, can either of you send me high above them? We don’t have time to waste trying to break through them” asks Byleth.

“Hm… That might be a good idea” said Seteth.

“Want me to throw you like you were being thrown into oblivion, Professor?” asked Jeritza.

“W-What?! What does that mean?” asked Byleth.

“I mean… Just, really hard” said Jeritza.

“Agh, whatever you can do- do it” said Byleth.

“Perfect. Seteth, hand me your lance” said Jeritza. 

“Huh? Why? You have an idea?” Seteth asks.

“Yes. Do you? You aren’t really using it, are you? Hand it over” says Jeritza.

“W-What?! Agh… Fine” said Seteth as he hands Jeritza his lance. As he is handed it, Jeritza spins around, and starts to form icicles around the blade. 

“Frozen Lance!” Jeritza shouts as they strike the ground; grating a lift upwards of ice. Jeritza then tosses Seteth’s lance back to him, and grabs his sword once more. He then pushes Byleth in front of them- into the icicle lift. 

“W-Woah!” shouts Byleth.

“Windsweep!” shouts Jeritza as they once again conjure up a gust of wind using the excess force of their Combat Art.

“Ah!” shouts Byleth as they are propelled forward by the wind. Byleth then is shot up by the lift made of ice Jeritza made, and is sent airborne with great directional force. At that same moment, Jeritza’s sword breaks.

“Damn!” he shouts as he throws the handle of the sword on the ground in anger, “They better stop him, because that was my last resort”. 

“One can only hope… And, you are not borrowing my weapon again just because you have none” says Seteth.

*****   
  


“I’m right there! Just a few more feet!” says Dimitri. 

“Dimitri! Above your head!” a Blue Lions unit shouts. 

“Huh?” he says. Then, they notice a shadow above them. Looking upwards behind them, they see Byleth hurling towards them!

“Got you!” Byleth shouts as they clothesline Dimitri down to the ground. 

“No, Professor! Get-... Off!” shouts Dimitri as they skid forward; Dimitri’s skin scraping against the dirt beneath him. “Agh!!!” Dimitri shouts. 

“ _ Oof! Why are you being so rough?... _ ” questions Sothis within Byleth’s mind. Tussling briefly on the floor, Dimitri manages to get up off the floor, and kicks Byleth in the face as they attempt to run forward.

“Ack!” said Byleth as they got a mouthful of Dimitri’s foot.

“S-Sorry, Professor!” says Dimitri, filling with slight guilt. However, this guilt did not stop Dimitri from sprinting towards the pedestal. Byleth then hurries back to their feet, desperately trying to keep going. With all of their might, Byleth races forward; seat glistening off of their face as they heavily breathe. 

“ _ Go, Byleth!!! _ ” Sothis shouts, giving motivation to Byleth.

“Ahh!!!” Byleth chants as they make one final reach toward Dimitri. However, the reach was for naught…

“AND WE HAVE OUR SECOND WINNER! DIMITRI’S TEAM WINS ROUND TWO!!!” shouts the announcer knight through their bullhorn as Dimitri lands the enemy flag on their base pedestal; signifying the second round winning team!!!

-CHAPTER END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -3/30/8080-  
"To all that have made it this far (and actually read it all) thank you!!! This still is one of my favorite things I am currently writing, and I truly enjoy the shift I think the story takes during this peculiar exercise. The students are growing in skill at a rapid pace in preparation for an even greater battle. And, what was that about the caves?...
> 
> Anyways, the series will be going on a APRIL MONTH BREAK, and the series will return with WEEKLY UPLOADS IN MAY!!! Yes, even with my months off I- up til this point- have always uploaded the story daily. I liked the idea of giving someone something to read every day. But, every time I have done it I run into the issue of where I am putting time. And, with the trajectory I think the story is going I think it would benefit me more to upload weekly- like a manga, which is what I think the story is like. Although, those who have not read this as I upload might not really get where I am coming from. So again, weekly uploads from now on (thinking of Sunday uploads to go alongside some manga release times in VIZ...).
> 
> Nonetheless, the 'Arc' is nearing it's ending point, and *yes* there will be more parts. Lol. See you in about a month!!!" _ @Sonicravenx.


	121. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 85

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Round 3 comes to an end as Byleth and Jeritza discuss their uncanny location for the third round..."

“Woohoo!!! We won! We actually won!” shouts Sylvain as she starts to jump about, and runs over to Dimitri as he pats him on the back, “You did it, Dimitri!”.

“W-Woah!... Hehe, yea- I guess so!” said Dimitri, as he started to feel a bit proud about his actions thus far.

“We did it!” shouts Mercedes.

“Yeah!” said Ashe.

“Hmph! About time…” said Felix as he crosses his arms, and slightly gloats.

“Let’s not get too in our head about this victory; we have not won yet…” said Dedue.

“*_ sigh _* Way to bring down the mood, Dedue! We are supposed to be celebrating now that we have the chance to” said Sylvain. 

“I agree!” said Annette.

“Though, I wish Ingrid was here to celebrate all together…” said Ashe.

“She's still swimmin’ with the fishes?” asked Sylvain. Suddenly, Annette hits Sylvains’ side.

“Hey! Don’t say that about your own teammates” shouts Annette.

“Ingrid will be returning shortly; from what the Knights said, she is just drying off,” said Dimitri.

“Well that’s good at least. I was getting worried” said Mercedes.

“Speaking of worried, look at the others,” said Sylvain as he pointed towards Byleth’s team. As they all turn over, they see Byleth surround the others who are there; Seteth, Cyril, Jeritza, Jeralt, and The Gatekeeper- each with a gloom face on. 

“I’ll go over,” said Dimitri.

“Hmph, look at you trying to be a team sport” said Felix.

“They did the same to me, so I am to them” said Dimitri as he walked over. As Dimitri approaches, he starts to hear Byleth talking. He starts to realize that Byleth is giving their team somewhat of a pep talk. As he gets closer, Byleth’s words become clearer.

“... This is nothing much of a small setback for us- but I take this loss as a victory as well” said Byleth.  
  


“What? What are you talking about, Professor? A loss is just a loss” said Cyril.

“Hmph; obviously a _ child _ would think so narrow minded” said Jertiza.

“And what does that have to do with anything?” asked Cyril.

“Guys, relax. What I mean Cyril is that while our team has lost, what they proved is that the Blue Lions have met our expectations- and surpassed them to victory. To be able to use a terrain unfamiliar to them, and use their knowledge of the enemy to somehow find a way to secure a victory is astounding. Well, at least to me” said Byleth.

“I see…” said Cyril.

“Well, I myself am amazed at the tact of the Lions as well. At times, I was not even holding back. Other times, I truly was stumped by their efforts, “ said Seteth.

“But that doesn't mean that we should use that as an excuse for our misdoings,” said Cyril.

“Wow, for once the child spoke the truth. I think he is talking about you, Jeralt” said Jeritza. 

“Can it!” shouted Jeralt.

“Now now guys…” said Byleth as they started to sweat. At that same moment, Dimitri raises his hand to wave for attention, and goes to speak.

“Professor!” said Dimitri- and another person at the same time in a high pitched tone as they run towards Byleth. Suddenly, instead of turning towards Dimitri, everyone turns towards the person running towards them. 

“Flayn!” shouts Seteth as he runs towards her. 

“Hey guys! Sorry I am late; kinda was tied up in something” said Flayn.

“I”m just glad that you are okay. I was beginning to wonder where you were” said Seteth.

“Don’t worry, Seteth; I’m fine” said Flayn.

“Flayn, so good you could join us. I was just talking to the others about our loss” said Byleth. Suddenly, Byleth senses another presence near them- and turns to see Dimitri. “Oh, Dimitri,” Byleth said as they turned.

“I wanted to come over to give my praise to the Professors and Knights,” said Dimitri.

“*_ cough _ * * _ cough _ * Kiss ass * _ cough _*...” said Sylvain. 

“Sylvain! Agh…” said Dimitri as he starts to scratch his head. Suddenly, they hear a loud siren sound off in the distance.

“Attention all participants! Please make your way back to the meeting place. I repeat, all participants!” said the Announcer Knight. 

“Okay, students. We don’t need to argue over giving praise. Come, let us all re-group and discuss the third round” said Byleth.

“Yes, Professor!” says the rest of the nearby Blue Lions as they all get their things, and start to head back to where the Announcer Knight is located…

*****

“Hello all. Once again, you have proven your extraordinary skill on the battlefield. This time, the Blue Lions managed to pull a victory over our heads! The Black Eagles and Golden Deer should be weary of your all going into the Mock Battle in a couple days” said Byleth.

“Hey, the Professor smack talking about the other Houses? Never thought I would see the day” said Sylvain.

“Hm…” said Felix, as he ponders Byleth’s words- and what that means in pertaining to his opinion about them.

“N-No, I’m not ‘smack talking’! I’m just saying that you guys for sure have proven you are going to be worthy competition to them, and if they are not prepared then it would be their loss” said Byleth.

“Uh-huh… Sure, whatever you say Professor” said Sylvain.

“A-Anyways, I want to thank everyone for sticking with me through my idea; it is something I have wanted to do for a long time- and I am glad that I was able to make it happen with you all. I know this has been a lot to go through, as well as a long time to get it all done- but I appreciate everyone still holding out strong!” said Byleth.

“Awe~! That is sweet!” shouts Annette.

“I will admit; even though I got out- I am thankful for the experience” said Ingrid.

“Oh! There you are Ingrid! Didn’t know you were still participating; you know, since you were disqualified?” says Sylvain as she chuckles. Suddenly, Ingrid kicks Sylvain in the nuts!

“Ughhh!!!...” said Sylvain as he fell to his knees. 

“Agh! You are such an asshole!” shouts Ingrid.

“H-Hey! No fighting!” shouts Byleth.

“Agh, this is pointless. Professor, continue” said Jeritza.’

“R-Right… Anyways, so as we all gathered, Jeritza and I were discussing preparations for round 3…” said Byleth.

“And?” asked Dedue.

“We decided that we are going to move locations once more; like we did for round 2” said Byleth.

“Well, okay. That isn’t too bad” said Dimitri.

“What kind of terrain will we be fighting in this time?” asked Felix.

“Well, this is where it gets interesting…” said Byleth as they motion to Jeritza- whom walks forward towards Byleth, “During the scouting for the area for round 2, some of the Seiros Knights found something quite unique; a ruined castle that seems to have been abandoned within the vicinity of where we are” said Byleth. Suddenly, as he said this the other units started to ‘ooo’ and ‘ahh’ around the gathered units.

“An abandoned castle? Really?” asked Cyril.

“Hm. This is news to me that there was such architecture this close to Garreg Mach in Gideon” said Seteth.

“It was news to me as well,” said Byleth.

“The Knights have done a good job in scouting around the area to make sure it is safe to house round 3, so we are in the process of making bases upon the rubble of the castle ruins” said Jeritza.

“Well that is kind of… Cool” said Dimitri.

“Sounds kinda scary…” said Flayn.

“Don’t worry, Flayn; I will be there to protect you!” said The Gatekeeper.

"Me as well of course. I trust that the vicinity is secure and safe for us" said Seteth.

"And if it isn't you should be strong enough to not get yourself killed" said Jeritza.

"Jeritza! It better be safe! I'm starting to get concerned in your judgement" said Seteth.

"Well, I guess you will see" said Jertiza. Flayn then starts to nervously laugh.

“Hehe... Well I appreciate you guys at least wanting to keep me safe. I will try harder than before to not have to constantly rely on you all for protection. I have faith in the Seiros Knights that it is safe. Thought, I’m just a bit worried” said Flayn.

“Well, worry not; Seiros Knights did go check it out. It’s fine. Do you question the abilities of the Seiros Knights?” asked Jeritza.

“U-Uh, n-no! I’m just voicing my feelings is all” said Flayn.

“Jeritza…” said Byleth as they motioned Jeritza to stop.

“Hmph” said Jeritza as he backs off, and walks back towards other knights. Byleth then sighs.

“Well, now that we got that covered… We will be starting our relocation towards the castle in a couple of minutes. Blue Lions and all others- please prepare.

“Yes Professor!” shouts the others as they make their way towards the setting for round 3…

-CHAPTER END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -5/3/2020-
> 
> "Hello all reading this! I plan to end this 'Capture The Handkerchief' Arc fairly soon! I wonder where it will end, and where the story goes from here?..." - @Sonicravenx


	122. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 86

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "As the group changes location once more, they get debriefed on some of the rule changes as well..."

The group then makes their way northeast of the lakebed; traveling behind the rocky hills that outlined the round 2 area. As they pass where the Blue Lions base was, they see remnants of what was a castle in the distance; one that is hidden in the deep foliage of the forest, and ravaged by time. As they come closer into better view, the Blue Lions students start to ‘ooo’ and ‘ahh’ in canon as they see the interesting infrastructure; caved in roofs, greenery upscaling broken walls, but with much of it’s architecture still intact. Ahead, Seiros Knights set up the bases alongside the pathways of the castle. Suddenly, Dimitri starts to rub his chin in confusion.

“... Professor, it looks like our field of play is smaller than the last two rounds,” said Dimitri.

“Ah, yes; after they found this location we felt like that was going to be a positive influence in adding an extra level of difficulty in making a smaller playing field. It is also a very different environment than before” said Byleth.

“Yes; alongside the terrain, the castle infrastructure also gives us more variation on the types of traps we can lay” said Jeritza, chiming in.

“Of course that’s where your mind is going,” said Seteth.

“Castles have traps. That’s like- an obvious thing to expect of someone setting up a bout in a castle. Not only that, I have taken the liberty to add extra weaponry for us to use, such as ballistas, and chests holding weapons. Blue Lions, feel free to ‘keep’ any weaponry you find lying around; think of it as donations from the Seiros Knights” said Jeritza.

“W-What? What is the meaning of that, when we already supply them with ample weaponry?” asked Byleth.

“For the thrill of it, Professor. Going on a mission, and seeing treasure that is all yours if you see the worth in finding it ” said Jertiza. Byleth then sighs.

“I… Guess…” said Byleth.

“Now, let’s proceed towards the castle so we can start preparations,” said Jeritza.

“Okay- you are not the leader here, the Professor is” said Jeralt as they suck their teeth. Jeritza then sighs.

“Jealousy is a demon that possesses all who are ill prepared, you know” said Jertiza.

“And what am I not prepared for?” asked Jeralt.

“My sword when it is inserted into your throat” Jeritza replied.

“Okay okay you guys; please set an example for the students…” said Byleth as they shake their head in shame.

“Thankfully the meeting spot is not too far away. Students, please proceed and try not to trip on any fallen rock” said Seteth.

“Yes, Sir!” said the Blue Lions as they proceeded ahead.

*****

“Okay, listen up! The Professor has to go to the bathroom and _specifically_ stated to me that Jeritza can no longer steal the spotlight- I uh… I mean _make_ _announcements_ to you all from now onward. And so, I- Cyril- have stepped up to the plate!” shouts Cyril to the Blue Lions and Seiros Knights participants with a puffed out chest. Afterwards, an awkward silence fell on the group; so much that you could hear people coughing in the back. “Um… So what do I say now?” questions Cyril to himself.

“Ugh…”said Jeritza. Cyril then starts to sift through papers that Byleth gave them.

“Okay! Here we go… S-So, like the last rounds we will have 30 minutes- and we will sound off the start of the round with the bullhorn, but there are some changes” said Cyril.

“And what would that be, Professor?” asked Sylvain, causing some laughs to come out of his Blue Lions.

“The perimeter is going to be significantly smaller, because the castle itself is not that wide. However, just because there is not much horizontal traveling space there _ is _ however lots verticality. The Seiros Knights have explored the innards of the castle, and have discovered as well that there are many intricate pathways inside; so, why not use ‘em?. There are knights posted without the castle, so if you ever get lost you can just shout that you are lost, and one of the perimeter knights will come to your assistance. So, keep in account that you are fighting in a more condensed space. But be careful! It is an old castle, so things are not as 'maintained' like the structures back at Garreg Mach” said Cyril.

“Understandable. Hm... That’s pretty interesting if that is the case…” said Felix.

“And you all _ have _ made sure this is safe?” asked Seteth. 

  
  


“For the last time, Yes Seteth.” said Jeritza as he started to get annoyed, “If you question the search, then by all means go around this castle and make sure every nook and cranny is alright”.

“Don’t tempt him; he might actually do that,” said Flayn. Cyril then starts to roll his eyes.

“Anywho, the same rules apply for the perimeter; go past a certain point, and you’re out! Everything else is about the same” said Cyril.

“Yeah yeah, we been through this twice; can we hurry up?” asked Felix.

“Hey! I worked really hard to work up the courage to speak in front of you all; the least could could do is _ pretend _ to care about what I am saying!...” said Girl as he crosses his arms in annoyance. 

“Hmph!...” said Felix as he started to turn away, and act indifferent. Suddenly, a thought popped up in his head. 

“Oh! You almost made me forget; there are some other changes Byleth wanted to mention” said Cyril as he flips through the papers, “So, because of the terrain of the castle- and the observations of Round two- Calvary mounts will not be allowed. This is mainly due to the infrastructure, and not wanting to put the horses in danger by climbing things or things suddenly breaking away from the wall” said Cyril.

“Oh, well that makes sense,” said Sylvain.

“What about pegasus?” asked Ingrid.

“Well, in Byleth notes, they thought that it would be fair to also not allow them either- but only due to the horse ban. There… Seems to be no real reason to from what I am reading...” said Cyril as he started to become confused by Byleth’s notes.

“Agh, damn…” said Seteth under his breath. Jeralt, noticing this, starts to chuckle.

“Relax, Seteth- you will be fine on your feet” said Jeralt.

“W-What? I know that! Ugh, you know it is not polite to listen to people idle chatter…” said Seteth as he walked away from Jeralt. 

“That is a fine change in rule, Cyril” said Dimitri. Suddenly, he starts to put his hand on his chin and thinks, “_ ...We will just have to change our strategy going forward… _”.

“Cool. Well, if there are no questions, then the teams will be led to their respective sides by the non-participating Seiros Knights, where we can prepare for the round’s start. Let’s all do well, and end this exercise off with a bang!” said Cyril as he raised his fist in the air with zeel. Sylvain then chuckles as he sees Cyril display himself.

“Hell, why not. Let’s give it our all, team!” shouts Sylvain, as he follows Cyril’s fist-in-the-air action. Dimitri then grins.

“Yes. Blue Lions! Move out!” shouts Dimitri.

“Yes, Dimitri!” the other Blue Lions shout as they all relocate to their respected sides…

*****

As the sides split off they are then led to their new base locations, which are bases that are built out of little dugouts in the outside areas of the castle; elevated slightly in the air that overlook the rest of the castle area that will soon become the battlefield for Round 3. After getting briefly accustomed, the two sides began their brief preparations; repairing their weapons, restocking their inventory, or recharging tomes. In Dimitri’s camp, Dimitri hurdles the Blue Lions together to speak on their change in formation going forward knowing that neither team will not be using mounted units. And on Byleth’s camp, the leader shows up late to their own party as the others start to formulate their own victory strategy. With each team filling up with their own resolve going forward soon their three minutes are soon up. And, as each side stands at the borderline of their own gates they await the final countdown by the Announcer Knight.

“Attention all units! Round three is about to start! On your marks, get set, GO!!!” shouts the Announcer Knight as the horns sounded off. 

“Charge!!!” shouts Dmitri and Byleth at the same time; as if they coordinated their battle cries. Both sides rush towards the middle at a breakneck pace as Round 3 commences...

-CHAPTER END-


	123. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 87

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Watch your step as Round 3 officially starts, because you never know what might happen at this old castle!"

“Ahh!!!” shouts the Blue Lions students as they charge down some flights of rock stairs as they travel through the castle area. The clatter of their footsteps were so loud that it would be nearly impossible for the opposing side to not hear them coming as well as see them. Dimitri’s faction passes over many twists and turns before they enter into a more open section of the castle where they see some other Blue Lions units who proceeded before them engaging in combat. As they start to proceed further, Dimitri and the others hear a squeal behind him.

“W-Woah!” shouts Sylvain, as he almost trips down the stairs.

“Is… Everything alright back there?” asked Dimitri.

“Y-Yeah… The rocks moved underneath my feet while I was running. We gotta be careful, guys! Don’t wanna break an ankle or somethin’” said Sylvain.

“The infrastructure sure is more shabby than I first thought now that I am this close up…” said Dedue.

“All the more reason to be extrasensory going forward, team” said DImitri.

“I’d listen to your leader if I were you” says an approaching voice towards their location. 

“W-What?” questions Dimitri. Suddenly, Jeritza pops out from behind a fallen column with a lance, and goes to pierce Sylvain.

“W-Woah!” shouts Sylvain as he attempts to grab his own lance to defend, but is too slow. Suddenly, before Jeritza’s attack makes contact Ingrid leaps forward with her own lance to defend Sylvain.

“Ha!” shouts Ingrid as he bats Jeritza away.

“H-Hey there, thanks! I owe you one; perhaps after all of this is over I can treat you to a dinner date!~” says a gleeful Sylvain.

“Do you want your family jewels permanently indented?...” questions Ingrid. Sylvain nervously hides his bits away from Ingrid as she rolls her eyes.

“Hmph! This is pointless; just get out of the way!” shouts Felix as he proceeds further past Jeritza towards the enemy base. Jertiza then looks over.

“The wolf is at it again” said Jeritza as he prepares to thwart Felix’s plans, but before he can move Ingrid steps in his way as Dimitri and Sylvain come to her side. 

“We got you now! Ha!” shouts Dimitri as he rushes forward while Felix continues to run. Suddenly, as Felix proceeds, he starts to hear a rumbling beneath his feet.

“Huh?” he questions. Then, right afterwards, the ground breaks! “A-Ahh!” Felix shouts as he falls inwards and disappears from view.

“F-Felix!” shouts Mercedes as she rushes after Felix. 

“W-What just happened?!” questioned Dimitri as he looked away from fighting Jeritza.

“The ground just opened up!” Mercedes said. The others then look over with shock. In that moment, Jeritza strikes Dimitri.

“Agh! W-What is your deal!? Felix could be seriously hurt!” shouts Dimitri. Jeritza then scoffs.

“Relax” said Jeritza as his face became even more indifferent. 

“_ R-Relax!? _” says a worryful Dimitri. He then backs away from Jeritza as he goes to run, and Jeritza doesn't go stop him. Mercedes and Dimitri then run over to the hole, and peer down.

“Felix? You there- huh?” says Dimitri as he sees Felix laid out on the floor and rubbing on his ass; unaware they were there. The area he is in is not that far deep; but far enough to be out of reach. Dimitri is somewhat calmed to know he isn’t not in that bad of a predicament.

“Ugh… H-Huh?” says Felix as he looks up. Mercedes then smiles.

“He’s conscious!” said Mercedes. 

“I had the men inspect this place. There aren't any sudden pitfalls of death here. Believes me; I would be the first to know about them” said Jeritza. He sees Ingrid not paying attention to him, and he goes in for a strike. Suddenly, Sylvain then guards the attack.

“Nuh-Uh!~” said Sylvain as he grins as Ingrid looks over to continue holding Jeritza back from getting anywhere closer to their base. At this same time, Felix sighs as he looks up to Dimitri and Mercedes.

“... This some viewing party that I didn’t get the memo for? You gonna stare or help me?” questioned Felix. Mercedes then chuckles.

“Sorry!” said Mercedes as she tried to stick her hand out, “... I’m sorry Felix, but I cannot reach”. Felix then smacks his palm on his forehead.

“Dimitri! _ Please _ tell me your brain is working right, and help me out!?” asserts Felix.

“Hey! You know- I said I would always be there to heal you, but now I’m not healing you” said Mercedes as she walks off. Dimitri then sighs.

“Here, grab my lance” said Dimitri as he reached his lance downward into the hole. Felix gets up, and attempts to grab ahold of it.

“H-Huh?...” says Dimitri as he looks down towards his feet. Suddenly, the ground breaks as the hole opens further! “N-No!” shouts Dimitri as he falls into the hole as well, and falls on top of Felix. Across the way, Jeritza and Ingrid shake their heads in disappointment. 

“Oh no! Dimitri fell in too!” shouts Mercedes. Ashe and Dedue then run over.

“D-Dimitri!” Dedue shouts.

“W-Watch out! Don’t get too close or you will be in the same boat!” shouts Ashe as he holds Dedue back.

“Dedue! Is that you?” asked Dimitri. 

“Hehe, that rhymed,” said Mercedes.

“Mercedes, please…” said Dedue as he shakes his head, “Yes, Dimitri?” asked Dedue.

“Felix and I are fine! We will find a way back up! Please, guide the others towards the enemy base!” shouts Dimitri.

“_ Felix and I _? You fell on me. Speak for yourself” responded Felix.

“Got it Dimitri” said Dedue as he turns to the others, “Let’s move out!”.

“Right!” Ashe and Annette say at the same time as they hurry along. Mercedes hesitates moving forward however. 

“I think I will stay and guard the base,” said Mercedes. “_ I find it too good to be true that only Jeritza is nearby… _” she thinks. Sylvain then swats Jeritza away, and takes a step back.

“Well I want some action. Ingrid, you think you can hold off Mr. Mask here with Mercedes while I sneak by?” asked Sylvain.

“I can manage,” said Ingrid.

“Hmph, you sound awfully confident that I will let any of you past me” said Jeritza as he eyes Sylvain down. Mercedes then runs up behind Ingrid and Sylvain.

“I can provide protection! Do not be afraid to go all in!” said Mercedes. Jeritza then starts to smile.

“I don’t know if those words were for me or them… But _ trust _ me, I will not!” shouts Jeritza as he charges in full force!

-CHAPTER END-


	124. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 88

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Out from the ashes comes Ashe as he takes the lead as the Blue Lions make way towards the enemy base!"

“They are coming close from both sides! Men! Defend the base!” shouts Jeralt as he raises his lance high into the air.

"Charge!" shouts Ashe as he leads units forward.

“Ahhh!” the units shouts as they clash with incoming Blue Lions units.

“I guess going for a move defensive strategy this time around worked in our favor, since they are rushing our base with full force!” said Seteth as he mows down some more units in front of him.

“Wind!” shouts Annette as she unleashes an attack towards the incoming Seiros Knights.

“Byleth! Behind you!” shouts Jeralt as he sees Annette’s attack come close in. 

“W-What?” Byleth questions. 

“I got you back!” The Gatekeeper says as they use a shield they procured to blow the Wind spell. “Agh!” the Gatekeeper said as they fell backwards. Byleth then turns around to see Annette, Ashe, and Dedue approach.

“They all got to us pretty quickly... Tsk, men! Guard the base!” said Byleth as they took their sword in their hand and rushed inward towards Dedue.

“Hmph! Professor, I have gotten used to your fighting style since our last bout! Don’t think this will be so easy!” shouts Dedue as he clashes his axe again Byleth’s sword. At this same time, Ashe dashes pass a couple of units as he takes out his bow.

“Perhaps you should be watching your own back…” said Ash as he manages to load an arrow onto his bow, “Heavy… Draw!” shouts Ashe as he shoots the arrow across the way towards an unaware Jeralt. 

“Agh!” Jeralt shouts as the arrow pierces him.

“J-Jeralt!” Byleth shouts as they see Jeralt hit the ground. 

“I’m right here!  **Helm Splitter** !” shouts Dedue as he raises his axe high into the sky, and forces it downward at Byleth.

“S-Shit!” shouts Byleth as they quickly attempt to defend against the Combat Art. As Dedue’s strike hits Byleth’s sword the force of the blow is enough to shatter Byleth’s sword! “N-No! Was I not paying attention to the durability of my weapon?... Oh, not again!” they then question.

“You are  _ wide _ open now!” shouts Dedue as he goes in for another strike.

“N-No!” The Gatekeeper shouts as they step in front of Dedue’s attack on Byleth, and gets hit!

“Oh no!” Byleth shouts as they then see The Gatekeeper hit the floor.

“ _ B-Byleth! You better do something quick! You are losing units like flies! _ ” Byleth hears Sothis say within Byleth’s mind. Suddenly, Byleth starts to go into deep thought in quicktime.

“ _ Agh! I know! The confined space has allowed the Blue Lions to do a pincer attack on us- who would have thought they would have done such a formation idea in this location? We have to rethink our plans, because with less room for mobility it leaves us little space to put between us, the enemy, and our base. And, now with no weapon this just complicates things. I need to get one to not be at a disadvantage...  _ ” thinks Byleth back to Sothis.

“ _ Ah, those are all good points! Sadly, having good points won’t stop you from getting your base raided- maybe you should stop thinking and start MOVING _ ” Sothis says within Byleth’s mind.

“ _ You are right! _ ” Byleth thinks. Thinking on their toes- with no weapon to use- they attempt to ball up their fist as they look at Dedue.

“Professor, I am honored that you would face me bare-handed. I just know that my armor is reinforced for this round, so do not cry when you get a broken knuckle or two!” shouts Dedue as he charges inward. Byleth then takes a deep breath as they start to dodge Dedue’s incoming axe slash attacks as they continue to keep their form. Dedue then does a horizontal slash, and as Byleth ducks under it they move in forward.

“Fading Blow!” says Byleth as they extend their left hand to punch Dedue with great force; cracking Dedue’s breastplate.

“Ugh!” Dedue shouts as they are pushed back some. Byleth then takes a step backwards as well.

“C-Can someone throw me a weapon!? I’m kinda bare over here…” said Byleth out loud. 

“Announcing you are weaponless makes you a  _ prime _ target! Lions! Take the Professor down!” shouts Annette as she directs the other units to charge in. As this happens, a horde of Blue Lions units converge together towards Byleth and Dedue’s location. As Byleth sees this they start to get nervous.

“ _ O-Oh no!... A gang tactic?! If they come down this way they are going to exploit our vulnerability in our defences!... _ ” Byleth thinks. Frantic, they look left and right as they see Jeralt and The Gatekeeper struggle to their feet after getting the blows towards them. Then, the Blue Lions surround Byleth; forcing Byleth to defend themselves and attack against the horde of units bare-handed.

“Ha! Yah! You are very good, professor! To be able to take all of us on with just your strength alone; it is admirable. Let’s see how well you fare now!” says Dedue. 

“* _ pant _ * * _ pant _ * Definitely giving me a run for my money right now…” said Byleth as they try to power through about 10 units; using evasive tactics to flip some off of their feet, while others are parried away by force by Byleth’s strength. Suddenly, Byleth hears a squeal off to the side.

“Professor! They are heading towards the gate!” shouts Seteth as he attempts to rush after Annette and Ashe, who lead the pack running off. Byleth then looks behind them.

“For crying out loud” said Byleth as they attempt to forgo fighting the horde, and turn to run after Annette and Ashe, who are making way towards their handkerchief. However the horde of Blue Lions units manifest to further close Byleth in.

“ _ Guess sending Jeritza, Cyril, and Flayn out to scout backfired! Their whole regime is flanking us not even five minutes in! _ ” says Sothis within Byleth’s mind.

“ _ Thank you for the live report, News Anchor Sothis… _ ” Byleth thinks sarcastically towards Byleth. 

“ _ Well NEWS FLASH, You are about to lose if you don’t act now!!! _ ” Sothis says back to Byleth. 

Byleth then grunts to themselves as they hold out their arms in front of them as they charge forward; attempting to forcibly run over the units to get closer to those who are coming close to base. As Byleth does this they see that Ashe and Annette are persevering closer towards the base handkerchief using long-range tactics, which are usurping the close-range units Byleth was forced to have guard the base. Byleth then runs towards The Gatekeeper, and picks him up as they hold onto their hand moving forward. Soon, Jeralt pushes past units as he joins up with Byleth and The Gatekeeper; who all converge with Seteth as they gain on Annette and Ashe. Suddenly, Annette and a few other mage units stop in front of them.

“Now!” shouts Annette as she and the other units all put out their tomes, and fires Wind spells towards the ground in front of them. 

W-What?!...” says Seteth as he and the others cover their face from the incoming wind surge. The Gatekeeper then lifts his head up- seemingly not as affected by the gust of winds due to his helmet. 

“Fire!” shouts Annette as she instructs the units to fire another Wind spell. 

“W-What?... Why are they not aiming directly at us..” The Gatekeeper questions to himself., After a brief moment of thought he suddenly gasps.

“They are creating a wall of wind to keep us from approaching forward!” The Gatekeeper realized.

“Those cunning bastards…” said Jeralt as he tried to walk forward. 

“They are right there! We have to defend the pedestal for the Professor!” shouts a unit as they see Annette and Ashe enter into the base area. They all scrambled around as Ashe and other archers got into position to fire more arrows forward; clearing the way. 

“I’m going in you guys!” said Ashe as he ran towards the pedestal. Suddenly, he gets out a line of rope, and starts to tie it around an arrow. Then, he aims towards the top of the pedestal.

“I have to be careful not to damage the handkerchief…” said Ash as he closed one eye. 

“W-What is he doing?” questions one unit.

“Who cares?! Stop him!” shouts another unit as they charged in towards Ashe. Ashe then lets go of the arrow at that moment, and sends it to hit the top of the pedestal. The arrow lodges into the pedestal firmly, and Ashe tugs on the rope to make sure the arrow will not move.

“Yes! H-Here I go!” says Ash as he starts to run towards the pedestal and pull at the line of rope till it’s not loose in the air. 

He then leaps into the air, and as he tugs on the rope it allows him to use his bow as a kind of swing. With that, he kicks his way around a bunch of units. After clearing a way, Ash then reels in more of the rope as he meets the bottom of the pedestal- and starts to run upwards; using the rope as support. By this time, Byleth, Seteth, Jeralt, and The Gatekeeper come into the area- managing to get past Annette and the other units- and watch helplessly as Ashe climbs closer and closer to the top as other units try to shoot him down; knowing that they would be unable to make it to Ash in time to stop him from taking the handkerchief. Suddenly, Ash reaches out his hand.

“I got it!” Ashe shouts as he grabs the red handkerchief in his hand!

-CHAPTER END-


	125. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 89

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "As the others continue their bouts around the castle area two cheeky units find themselves in the right location at the right time to aid in their victory!"

_ 5 Minutes Later _ …

  
  


“I hear people battling out from that way, Flayn!” said Cyril as he and Flayn moved about in the under parts of the castle area.

“Okay, well we came this way to try and sneak around the battling that would be going on in the middle of the battlefield so we can get to the enemy base alongside Jeritza- who was going to go another way around, and we all meet back up. So, you want to head towards the top now?” asked Flayn.

“Well, no. However like you said, we were supposed to meet up with Jeritza down here, and he is nowhere to be found. We have been down here too long, I am kinda concerned… Also, I don’t wanna remain down here and get lost trying to find him” said Cyril.

“It is quite scary down here…” said Flayn.

“Well don’t worry Flayn,  _ Captain Cyril _ is here to protect you!” said Cyril as he grins. However, Flayn starts to nervously laugh.

“W-Well thank you for being there to protect me, Cyril” said Flayn.

“I think I see a stairwell. Let’s go up here” said Cyril. And so, Flayn and Cyril climb back up to the surface level where the fights are happening, and start to see the light at the end of the tunnel. As they come back up they see both sides engaged in battle. Soon, they see a mass of units running towards them.

“F-Flayn! Watch out!” shouts Cyril as he prepares his bow and arrow. Flayn, slightly frightened, gets out her tome book and hides behind Cyril. Suddenly, Cyril sees Ashe and Dedue’s faces pop out from the crowd, and focuses into Ashe’s hand. Suddenly, he gets shocked.

“C-Crap! He has our handkerchief?!” Cyril says.

“W-What!?” Flayn responds. 

“Ashe, to our left” said Dedue as he dodges Ashe.

“Huh? Did we fight with them back at base? How did they sneak behind us like that?” asked Ashe.

“Worry about that after we stop them in their tracks” said Dedue as he gets out his axe.

“Flayn, you got my back?” asked Cyril.

“Y-Yes!” said Flayn as she still clings onto Cyril’s back. Cyril then starts to blush.

“... Then why are you still latched onto me like a hitchhiker? I didn’t mean  _ literally _ ! G-Get off!” said Cyril.

“Curved Shot!” shouts Ashe as he shoots his arrow towards Cyril. 

“Woah!” Cyril says as he dodges the arrow, but falls onto Flayn. They both then fall to the ground; Cyril’s face falling into Flayn’s chest.

“Ah!” said Flayn as she immediately pushed Cyril off of her- hitting him in the back of the head.

“O-Ow! What is your deal!” shouts Cyril.

“W-Watch out!” shouts Flayn as she then gets up, and pushes Cyril out of the way of another arrow flying in.

“I’m just a human ragdoll right now, huh?” says Cyril. Flayn then takes out her tome, and aims her hand out to Ashe.

“N-Nosferatu!” shouts Flayn as she shoots a beam of light towards Ashe.

“Ashe! Watch out!” shouts Dedue as he sees the light zip past him.

“Agh!” shouts Ashe as he gets hit by the spell, and falls backwards. However, he still holds onto the handkerchief! “I’m not… Out… Yet!” shouts Ashe as he attempts to recover from the attack, and stands up ready to dish out another attack. He goes to aim his arrow back towards them, but it is stopped by Dedue.

“You are more nimble than me. You need to run. I’ll hold down the area around here for any other enemies that might come forward” said Dedue.

“On it!” shouts Ashe as he continues to run forward. 

“Get over here!” shouts Cyril as he gets up and rushes over to Ashe. Ashe then takes his bow and arrow, and aims it behind him as he attempts to strike at Cyril. After multiple failed attempted shots, Ashe starts to get agitated as he seemingly cannot shake Cyril. Ashe then runs past a wall, and then suddenly looks up as another Blue Lions unit attempts to get his attention.

“Ashe! Grab my hand!” the unit said. Ashe then grabs their hand, and they hoist them up the side of the wall as Ashe successfully ascends to a higher part of the battlefield. Now at a higher elevation, Cyril starts to panic as he is now far from reach of Ashe and the handkerchief.

“Think Cyril, think!” he tells himself as he looks around; frantically trying to find anything that would work. Suddenly, Cyril sees a flash of light shine past him towards Ashe.

“Nosferatu!” Flayn shouts as she fires her spell. The light strikes against the castle side that Ashe runs along.

“Shoot! I missed!” Flayn shouts. However, as the structure starts to crack from the power of her spell, part of the castle breaks off; sending Ashe and a few other Blue Lions units falling to the ground!

“Ahh!” shouts Ashe has he braces for the fall.

“F-Flayn! We are not trying to kill them!” Cyril says.

“I-I didn’t mean to do that! Omg” said Flayn as she watches the units hit the ground, and the dislocated castle structure crumble from the impact. Dust rises into the air as many units from both sides stop what they are doing momentarily to rush over to see if they are alright; including Cyril, Flayn, and Dedue.

“A-Ashe!” shouts Dedue as he pushes Cyril out of the way as he climbs over some rubble. Suddenly, Ashe reveals himself; dusty with one eye closed.

“* _ cough _ * * _ cough _ * Didn’t see that one coming!... Ouch, my ass…” said Ashe as he struggles to get up.

“Are you okay?” asked Dedue.

“Y-Yeah… Guess they were not kidding about the structure of this castle; kinda not safe!” replied Ashe.

“What’s also not safe is leaving your guard down!” shouts Cyril as he swoops over, and grabs the red handkerchief out of their hand! “Flayn! Book it!” he continues as Flayn follows behind him.

“Hey!” shouts Ashe as he sees Cyril run off with their team handkerchief. He then gets up as he chases Cyril and Flayn. 

“I’m right behind you!” shouts Dedue.

“No, please aid our fellow Blue Lions, Dedue. My vulnerary fell off of me during the fall. Please use the extra to heal them as I get the handkerchief back! You said I am more nimble than you remember” said Ashe as he continues onward after the two...

-CHAPTER END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -6/14/2020-  
"Hello all who have read thus far! The next chapter may or may not be lengthy, but I plan to wrap up this little (or I guess how some would describe it 'long', 'dragged out', 'non-explicit'...) arc i am in next chapter! I say this to say that I'm attempting to end it in a 'unique' way that gives promise to the future because I actually have planned out where the story is going to go next, which I'm excited for, and it is going to be another kind of arc like this one is. It might even be long! (*gasp*). Hope you keep reading!" - @Sonicravenx.


	126. Capture The Handkerchief!, Part 90 (End)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The final moments of the Capture The Handkerchief exercise are upon us! What will become of our participants going forward?!"

_ 3 minutes later, cutting back to Jertiza, Ingrid, Mercedes, and Sylvain... _

  
  


“Ha!” shouts Ingrid and Sylvain as they strike their lances against Jeritza; forcing him back some away from the Blue Lions base. Right after, Mercedes jumps forward, and readies her aim at Jeritza.

“Nosferatu!” Mercedes shouts as she fires it straight at Jeritza.

“Hmph!” Jeritza says as he evades the oncoming spell with ease. Ingrid and Sylvain then fall back some, and re-group with Mercedes.

“*_ pant _ * * _ pant _* Don’t give up, guys! We have successfully forced them back thus far! We got this!” Ingrid says with determination in her chest.

“If you guys think that I am struggling in any capacity then I laugh heartily. I am merely entertaining your idea that you can prevent my way forward out of sheer boredom. Now, you guys perish” says Jertiza as she changes his stance slightly, and rushes in quickly towards them. Suddenly, Ingrid, Mercedes, and Sylvain give each other a look

“Ingrid, now!” Sylvain shouts. Ingrid then rushes in towards Jeritza., and raises her lances to strike At that moment, Sylvain then changes his choice of weapon to a fire tome, and prepares himself.

“Fire!” shouts Sylvain as he fires the spell in the trajectory of Ingrid!

“Hm?” questions Jeritza. Suddenly, the fire hits the tip of Ingrid’s lance as she jumps in the air.

“Tempest Lance!” Ingrid shouts as she spins around in the air as the fire ignites the tip. She then sends the flame surging towards Jeritza as he attempts to dodge the strike.

“Creative, I will give you that” said Jeritza as he starts to feel the added force of the Combat Art and Spell mix, “However, nothing that I have not witnessed before” he continues as he bats Ingrid away; wiping the flames clear away with his own physical power. Ingrid falls on the ground near Mercedes, who goes over to assist her.

“Here, let’s get you healed up!” Mercedes says as she starts to use Heal on Ingrid.

“Thank you, Mercedes… Damn, he surely packs a punch” said Ingrid as she attempts to get up off of the ground.

“No worries. We just have to hold down the fort until we get any further updates on what the others are doing. Like you said, we got this!” says Mercedes.

“You are right,” said Igrid. Suddenly, Sylvain points off into the distance.

“Speaking of ‘what the others are doing’...” Sylvain says. Jeritza, Mercedes, and Ignrid then take a brief moment to see what they are now hearing; which is a stampede of units merging towards their location. They turn to see Byleth, The Gatekeeper, Jeralt, Seteth, Annette, Dedue, and a mass of units from each opposing team all running towards them as they fend each other off!

“W-What?” Jeritza questions. 

“What is all of the ruckus? Do they have a handkerchief in their possession?!” question Ingrid.

“I don’t see one in any of their hands. There doesn’t seem to be a focus point of the mass; usually, when one has the handkerchief you can clearly tell who they are chasing. But it seems like they are just… Running” said Mercedes.

“I agree,” said Sylvain. Suddenly, Byleth starts to wave their hands towards Jeritza.

“Hey! Do they have our handkerchief!?” Byleth questions.

“What? What in Fódlan are you talking about?” Jeritza asked. 

“I don’t see Ashe! Did they apprehend him?!” Dedue asked.

“Wait, what’s going on with Ashe?” Sylvain questions.

“They ran off with the enemy handkerchief!” Annette responds.

“W-What?! Well, he didn’t run through here!” said Sylvain.

“A-Are you sure?” said Ingrid.

“They were with Cyril and Flayn as they chased him down the last time I saw them,” said Dedue.

“Didn’t see them either” said Sylvain.

“W-What?...” questions Mercedes.

“... I just hope that Flayn is okay…” said Seteth.

“Wait- we ran this way because they were running to base with our handkerchief. Where are they, Professor?” asked The Gatekeeper.

“That… Is a good question…” Byleth responds.

“Well how about less questions and more movements; now that you are here we can try and charge forward towards their base and take before we get took” said Jeritza.

“Sounds like a plan to me!” shouts The Gatekeeper. 

“We will just have to place our fates into their hands, and proceed onward” said Byleth.

“Right!” Byleth’s units shouted.

“Then we will have to make sure that doesn’t happen~ Ladies, you mind doing the honors?” asked Sylvain.

“Punching you in the throat? Sure” said Ingrid as he gave him a snarled look.

“Hehe… Leading the way would be better. I have your back?” asked Sylvain.

“We will see... Charge!” Ingrid shouts as they signal the other Blue Lions to converge inwards towards the enemy units…

*****

_ At the same time… _

Cyril, still holding onto the handkerchief, strongly marches through a wobbly alternative path back towards their home base with their handkerchief. As they scale down a long old stairway, they start to approach the boundary line where they see the Boundary Seiros Knights posted about watching their every move. This starts to intimidate Ashe- who desperately attempts to recapture the handkerchief in his possession.

“Get… Back… Here!” shouts Ashe as he continues to charge after Cyril and Flayn, with every further step he takes tires him into a pant moreso. Cyril, starting to get tired from running himself, starts to lag behind Flayn. Flayn, noticing this, grabs Cyril’s hand.

“Come on, Cyril! You can keep going!” cheers Flayn.

“*_ huff _ * * _ puff _* Appreciate… The… Sentiment… But these stairs are a killer for the quads!” Cyril pleads. Suddenly, Cyril notices that Flayn is grabbing onto his hand- and blushes. “H-Hey!...” he continues as he gets nervous. Flayn then looks behind her, and then gets shocked.

“W-Watch out!” Flayn says as she moves Cyril to the side from an incoming arrow shot from Ashe.

“Drat!” Ash shouts.

“I see the path forks over there…” said Cyril as he looked ahead.

“Which way should we go?” Flayn asks. 

“I don’t know! I’m not even sure how to get back to base from here; we traveled underground so I’m not familiar with the layout!” Cyril says.

“Well then let’s go with our guts” said Flayn.

“O-Okay!” shouts Cyril. Flayn and Cyril then trust their own gut, and process to run towards the direction they see fit. However, their paths contradict each other and they run straight into each other!

“Ouch!” shouts Cyril as he hits his head against Flayn’s, and they fall.

“W-Watch where you are going!” Flayn says.

“W-What?! You cannot be serious” says Cyril.

“Laying around might get you shot! Curved Shot!” shouts Ash as he approaches from behind, and fires a fast arrow towards Cyril and Flayn. Cyril and Flayn look back in shock; not really sure how to reach. Cyril then looks over to Flayn, and pushes her forward.

“Woah!” Flayn says.

“R-Run!” says Cyril. Flayn then looks back as Cyril stands to face Ashe.

“W-What about you?” asked Flayn.

“Look in your hand,” said Cyril. Flayn then sees the handkerchief in her possession!

“W-What?! How did you do that?” Flayn questions.

“Nevermind that! Go!” shouts Cyril as he takes out his own bow, “Curved Shot!” Cyril shouts as he fires his own shot towards Ashe. Flayn, taking Cyril’s chance he gave her, runs off towards the right towards the boundary line.

*****

Flayn continues to run off as they faintly hear Cyril and Ashe engage in a bout behind them. Rushing down a flight of stairs they come more close in proximity to the Perimeter Knights. Suddenly, as she looks up in the sky she sees a stray Fire spell hurl off the side of the castle, and towards her.

“Ah!” Flayn shouts as she dodges the spell, “People need to learn how to aim!” she continues. Moving forward, she notices other Blue Lions fighting with units on Flayn’s side always ahead. Thinking to dodge the commotion, she heads down an alleyway to her right that extends further forwards the forest area. Holding tightly to the handkerchief in hand she runs with all of her might as to not attract any attention to herself. She then finds another stairwell that takes her up a flight. Hearing no warfare in that direction she takes off running up the stairs to an elevated tower-like area where she sees the whole battlefield laid out in front of her more clearly.

“Wow… Everyone is fighting so valiantly…” Flayn says. She then starts to look around the area, and takes in the sight. “It sure is a pretty castle. Maybe Garreg Mach could restore it, and make it an operable place for us to use in the future. Oh! I need to return this handkerchief back to base as soon as possible!” Flayn continued as she snapped back into reality. She then looks over, and sees a walkway she can proceed further from where she is. Flayn takes that way as she heads closer towards the enemy base still undetected. Suddenly, Flayn hears a rumbling sound.

“Hm? What was that? I-Is someone nearby?” Flayn questions out loud as she started to get scared. She brings out her tome, and readies her hand. “I-I’m not going to give up this handkerchief without a fight!” Flayn continued. Suddenly, as they turn around, their jaw drops and they drop their tome in shocks.

“W-What?...” Flayn says. An ominous shadow hovers over Flayn as she looks up to see the menacing face of a **Demonic Beast** staring right at her! Flayn, so shocked, could not even scream for help as she was frozen with fear. The Demonic Beast approached slowly; as if no one battling around her knew of its presence. Flayn, biting her lip to snap herself out of the shock, runs away from it at high speed- not for one moment looking back. She runs towards the edge of the platform she was on unwittingly, and as she reaches the ledge she accidentally falls over; not watching the ground disappear beneath her feet. She then falls straight over the Perimeter Knights’ heads out of bounds! The Perimeter Knights, somewhat shocked, look over to verify that it was indeed Flayn that fell. Suddenly, one of the knights gets out a notepad.

“Flayn has gone out of bounds with their team handkerchief, and is disqualified from the round! This declares the Blue Team the victories of Round 3!!!” declared one of the perimeter knights as he jots the event down on a notepad.

“W-Wha-... Ouch!...” said Flayn as she attempted to get up, but fell back to the floor due to her injuries. Suddenly, Ashe and Cyril run into the area to see what was going on, and sees Flayn out of bounds.

“F-Flayn! What happened?!” questions Cyril.

“She took the handkerchief out of bounds? That means her team lost… T-That means we won! Woohoo!” shouts Ashe as he gets excited

“Flayn looks hurt- and _ that _ is your response? Yeesh!” says Cyril as he goes over to Flayn. Ashe instantly gets embarrassed and fills with guilt.

“Y-You are right!...” said Ashe as she follows Cyril’s lead. They then attempt to help Flayn to her feet as the Perimeter Knights pass the word along to stop the round. However, as they all stopped to help reassituate the current situation they suddenly start to hear growling.

“... What was that?” asked Cyril.

“W-What made me go out of b-bounds… I saw it…” said Flayn.

“Huh? Saw what?” asked Ashe.

“A… B-Beast…” said Flayn.

“W-What?! You must not be making clear thoughts due to falling down. The Seiros Knights scouted around here- there wouldn’t be a Demonic Beast around here if they made sure tiw as safe for us to be here!” said Cyril, defending the Seiros Knights.

“W-Well… I don’t know really how safe this place is, but I would agree if they thought there was a beast presence we would not be here” said Ashe.

“B-But!... I know what I saw! I didn’t just imagine it, and throw myself off of a ledge because of it!...” said Flayn, feeling angered due to not being believed.

“O-Okay, Flayn- I’m sorry. It’s just kinda a crazy thing to see due to me not seeing any presence of them here. Look- let’s report to the Professor and let them know everything” said Cyril.

“O-Okay…” said Flayn. Suddenly, as they all start to walk abc to Byleth and the others they start to hear growling once more.

“... But what is that then?...” questioned Cyril.

“T-The Demonic Beast?...” Ashe responds with uncertainty. Suddenly, they all look over to their left to see a Demonic Beast in their sights approach them.

“O-Oh no!” shouts Cyril.

“M-Men! Protect the children!” shouts one Knight as they mobilize on the Demonic Beast!

*****

_ 2 Minutes later… _

“Wrath Strike!” shouts Byleth as they collide their sword against Dedue’s shield- who has since joined up with the others in the middle of the field after leaving Ashe’s side. He holds back Byleth as the others continue to fend off the Blue Lions. At the same time, Sylvain charges up a spell attack aiming it at Seteth.

“Fire!” Sylvain shouts as he unleashes the spell at Seteth. Seteth then brings out his own tome.

“Wind!” shouts Seteth, as he blows away the fire approaching. 

“Keep fighting everyone! We have to force them back from our handkerchief!” said Ingrid.

“Well you can forget about the need to do that, because the round is over!” shouts Ashe from the distance.

“H-Huh?!” everyone shouts as they turn to Ashe and Cyril running towards them alongside a bunch of Seiros Knights.

“W-What do you mean it’s over” asked Byleth.

“Flayn went out of bounds with our handkerchief, Professor!” shouts Cyril.

“Really? So that means we win~” said Sylvain.

“Tsk, such a disgrace” said Jeritza.

“Watch your mouth!” shouts Seteth.

“So the Blue Lions by technicality have won the exercise with a 2-1 victory… Yes!” shouts

“B-But that’s not all! F-Flayn, she... S-She!...” Cyril said as he came to a halt with tears running down his face.

“... What happened to Flayn?” asked Seteth.

“... SHE WAS TAKEN BY A DEMONIC BEAST!!!” shouted Cyril.

-CHAPTER END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -6/21/2020-  
"To all who have read this 'Arc' from start to finish, I thank you for enjoying the ride. In truth, I set out to do a lot from a writers perspective in the Arc; from character development, to establishing how I will do fights going forward, detailing scenes, Executing the various rules I set for the exercise foreshadowing things to come, as well as many other things while making each Round end completely different than the last. I guess to some people'e notice it took longer than they expected (Thought, not sure how long it was suppose to take?...), but while I made en effort to 'end it' in a timely manor I personally didn't start writing the Arc with a plan of where it would end; just what I wanted to accomplish. Now with the 'Arc' behind us, I hope the ending of this Chapter gives some promise and mystery where this story can go.
> 
> Though, makes you wonder; just how will a story of Three Houses fighting over a Professor as they approach the fabled Mock Battle play out in the future?! Tune in to find out!" - Sonicravenx.


	127. The New Onset Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "With the Capture The Handkerchief behind everyone they now arrive at a problem; one that could shake the foundation of Garreg Mach to its core if they don't fix it as soon as possible!"

“F-FLAYN!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!? WHERE IS SHE?!?!” shouts a belligerent Seteth as he rushes over to baby shake Cyril.

“I-I don’t know! We were fending off a beast when one appeared randomly, and then she… Agh!...” said Cyril as he hid his face in shame.

“SO YOU LET HER GET TAKEN?!” asked Seteth as he got more annoyed.

“P-Please! I’m sorry!” said Cyril as he starts to cry.

“L-Let him go! He’s just a child!!!” said Ingrid as she sees Seteth’s demeanor crumble before everyone’s eyes. Byleth then rushes over, and grabs Seteth. 

“C-Calm down, Seteth!” Byleth yells as they attempt to separate Seteth from Cyril. Jeralt then grabs Seteth, and pushes him to the ground as Cyril runs away from Jeritza towards Byleth.

“Get yourself the fuck together!” shouts Jeralt.

“This is not the time to be going crazy!” said Jeritza. Seteth then gets up off the ground

“Well maybe we _should_ be going crazy, because what is crazy that you Jeritza and the Seiros Knights scouted this whole place to make sure it was safe for us, only for one of our own to be captured by a Demonic Beast!" shouted Seteth.

"Oh?" said Jeritza as he started to walk forward towards Seteth, "And do tell how that is my fault your family was too ill-prepared and got captured? Isn't she under _your_ watch?" asked Jeritza. Seteth then grunts loudly in annoyance.

"Screw you, Jeritza! You know that the Seiros Knights- including all of us faculty- are liable, and that this would immediately fall upon Lady Rhea’s shoulders that Flayn is missing?! You need to take accountability in your part of this mess!” Seteth stated as he dusted himself off.

“... This has nothing to do with me, and Lady Rhea's plight is not my own” said Jertiza as he gets annoyed.

"W-Why you!..." said Seteth as he gets more heated. Others around them start to feel a bit nervous from the argument, and attempt to but in to resolve it. Mercedes moves to Jeritza, and pats him on the shoulder.

“W-We should not be pointing blame…” said Mercedes. Jeritza then shrugs her hand off his shoulder, and walks away from her.

“And if anyone should be worried the most about ‘who is to blame’ it is actually the Professor for dragging us all out here” said Jeritza. Gasps are heard among the crowd as Byleth's neck snaps up and eyes bulge out from the shock of being mentioned so suddenly.

“_ Oh, that asshole! _” Sothis thinks within Byleth’s mind.

“What? For crying out loud do we have to be doing this right now?!" asked Byleth as they start to scratch their head, "Agh… Well, this was my idea... B-But I didn’t choose this place! I put trust in you, Jeritza! So, if there was Demonic Beast presence here, you would have been the first to know... Did you stay quiet about it?” asked Byleth as they stared Jeritza down. Jertiza, enraged by Byleth's words, gets in Byleth’s face.

“... What are you trying to say, Professor? That I am a traitor?...” asked Jeritza.

"G-Get away from the Professor!" shouts Cyril as he pushes Jeritza back.

"Unhand me!" said Jeritza as he pushed Cyril to the ground.

"S-Stop it!" shouts Byleth as they pushed Jeritza back- with so much force Jeritza himself fell tot he ground.

"P-Professor?..." Jeritza said as they looked up to an angered Byleth. Byleth then attempted to regain their cool as they instantly regret pushing Jeritza; choosing to walk away as to not further escalate the problem. “I am not accusing you of anything but... N-No, but… Ugh! We need to be focusing on finding Flayn! Not focus on on what went wrong and where” said Byleth.

“And Lord Dimitri and Felix. We still do not know their whereabouts” said Dedue.

“T-That’s right! Dimitri and Felix are somewhere still in the castle! I-If there are Demonic Beasts…” said Ashe as he gets worried.

“Everyone that participated with the exception of Flayn, Dimitri, and Felix are present… Professor! We need to find them quickly before something bad happens!” said The Gatekeeper. Byleth then sighs as they try to recollect their thoughts.

“R-Right…" said Byleth as they took in a deep breath, and sighed. "... Everyone! Now that we have concluded the exercise with the Blue Lions being the winner we now have a new goal set! We need to find the whereabouts of Dimitri, Felix, and Flayn, NOW!” shouts Byleth as they rush off.

“Tsk, you are just rushing off without even knowing where to start looking” said Jertiza. Byleth then gets angered at his response. But before Byleth could even speak Ingrid gets in Jeritza’s face.

“At _ least _ the Professor is starting a search! You however were indifferent even back when Dimitri and Felix fell down that hole! It’s like you _ want _ them to go missing!” shouts Ingrid. Suddenly, an idea gets into Byleth’s head.

“Wait… The hole! Let’s go down that hole where Dimitri and Felix fell into, and start there!” shouts Byleth.

"That idea... Could work... Although, there is no guarantee we would find them with that method" said Seteth.

"Worth a try" said Jeralt.

“Professor! The other knights and I can look around where Flayn was last seen, and search that area as well!” shouts The Gatekeeper.

“What are the Seiros Knights that you were all previously with doing, Ashe and Cyril?” asked Byleth.

“They are currently on a scout, and sent us to warn everyone else of what is happening. So, we can meet back up with them easily since we know where they are” said Ashe.

“I can go along as well!” shouts The Gatekeeper. Byleth then nods their head in agreement.

“Yes please, tag along. Okay Ashe and Cyril- please lead Seteth, Jeralt, and Jeritza to Flayn’s last known location. Everyone else- you are with me down the hole!” states Byleth.

“Yes, Professor!” everyone shouts as they move out. Byleth then starts to ponder thoughts in their head. 

“_ The caves me and The Gatekeeper found during Round 2. I wonder… Could they be the cause? _” thinks Byleth as they continue onward... 

*****

_ Around the same time as everyone splitting up in their rescue search teams, over to where Dimitri and Felix are they seem to be... A bit lost... _

“... Okay, _we_ are going the way that I choose from now on” said Felix.

“Why? I have been leading us through these winding hallways pretty fine thus far. Though, have you noticed how jagged and eroded they are?” said Dimitri as he feels confident.

“... This is the _ THIRD _ dead end we have hit! You _ suck _ at this, and we need to get back to the battle! Like damn, did you consume an expired vulnerary or something?! What's with your hectic leadership and how can we make it stop?” asked Felix.

“You are an ass, you know that? And I barely curse, so you know I am being serious. But fine! Let’s see where you can take us, ‘ol direction extraordinaire!” said Dimitri.

“Gladly” said Felix as he took the lead.

_ Moments later… _

“... A dead end? What the hell? Did I make a wrong turn or something? Damn!...” said Felix. Dimitri then raises an eyebrow and folds his arms.

“Hmmm! Oh wow! I thought you could do better than me! But look- we are right back at a dead end!” shouts Dimitri sarcastically.

“Tsk, fuck off! Let’s go this way then since you wanna be a smarta-” said Felix, before he was cut off by an ominous growling sound that echoed throughout the hall they were in.

“... _ What _ was that?” asked Dimitri.

“Not… Sure…” said Felix.

“It sounded like it came from that way. Let’s go” said Dimitri as he starts to walk in the direction of the sounds.

"Uh... I have read plenty of scary stories in my hay days... Shouldn't we normally be going _away_ from the ominous sound?..." asked Felix.

"You don't have to be scared, Felix. As your House Leader I _will_ protect you- even though you are an ass" said Dimitri.

“What?! I, Felix Hugo Fraldarius would _never_ be scared of some stupid sounds! W-We should just be focused on going back to the others” said Felix as he starts to pout and get defensive.

“That sounded like a Demonic Beast, Felix. If there is one near, then it is our duty to protect the others and fend them off, so we can make sure we can warn the surrounding areas of their presence by clarifying that they are here ourselves!” said Dimitri. Felix then sighs.

“So you thought it sounded like that as well, huh?... Well, I guess I don't think I am as crazy for arriving to that assumption on my own- but I still think finding the others would make more sense. But I like your idea; it's more 'slashy'... Let’s go” said Felix as he and Dimitri move towards the Demonic Beast sound.

*****

Dimitri and Felix then move about the winding hallways of the castle as they attempt to get closer to the sound they were hearing. After a minute or so of walking, they soon reach a hole in the wall. Curious as to what could have formed such a giant hole, they then entered into the hole as it takes them downward. Soon, they enter a bigger room; one that is lit up daintly with light from cracks on the ceiling that shine rays onto the floor below. Dimitri and Felix first start to notice the stalactites and castle rubble that litter the area. Dimitri and Felix walk slowly forward before they are greeted by a loud roar.

“F-Felix, that for _ sure _ is a Demonic Beast!” shouts Dimitri.

“Over there! Where the light comes down! I see one!” shouts Felix. Dimitri and Felix then look over, and as they do they instantly get shocked.

“I-Is that!?...” said Dimitri,.

“F-Flayn?!” shouts Felix, as they see the Demonic Beast hold an unconscious Flayn within their hands. “W-What is she doing here?! What is going on up with everyone else if she is here!?” Felix continues to question.

“Felix! We need to get her- now!!!” shouts Dimitri.

“On it!” shouts Felix as he and Dimitri rush in to save Flayn!

-CHAPTER END-


	128. The Goal Is Saving Them All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Flayn's whereabouts have been uncovered as the Blue Lions fight diligently against the Demonic Beasts to save Flayn from theri clutches!"

“ROOOAAARRR!!!” the Demonic Beast shouted. As its voice rattled the nearby area it spooked Felix and Dimitri slightly; straightening out their backs. Dimitri then lowers his stance as he continues to run forward towards it.

“Felix… Get ready. I am going to circle around to its side to try and grab Flayn. You think you could distract it from the front?” asked Dimitri.

“Yes, just hurry up!” shouts Felix. And with that, Dimitri charges in towards the Demonic Beast. As it sees Dimitri come close the Demonic Beast sets down Flayn in front of it, and goes to face Dimitri. Felix then takes out his tome, and charges a spell in his hands.

“Take this! Thunder!” Felix shouts as he unleashes the spell forward. The lightning soars across the dim lit battleground; lighting up the surrounding area as it makes its way to the Demonic Beast’s face. It strikes against it, causing the Demonic Beast to shout in pain.

“Yes! You hit it!” cheers Dimitri as the Demonic Beast is now dazed. DImitri, seeing an opportunity to rush in, runs near the Demonic beast’s right arm, and grabs his lance tightly. 

“Tempest Lance!” shouts Dimitri as he jumps in the air, and strikes the Demonic Beast. As the Demonic Beast is struck the second time it screams out once more as it starts to gather dominic energy within its body. However, what started to happen unknowingly was that the constant roars were starting to wake up other Demonic beasts there. On the floor were slumbering Demonic Beasts, and they started to make their way towards Dimitri and Felix as they got attracted to the roaring. Felix hears footsteps approaching, and turns around.

“Oh shit!” shouts Felix as he creates distance between the Demonic Beasts. 

“What’s going on Dimitri- oh!” says Dimitri as he sees the other Demonic Beasts approaching. “There… S-So many here!” he continues.

“Don’t get scared now! Can do this! We have to get Flayn back!” shouts Felix as he rushes towards Dimitri. Another Demonic Beast comes up from behind Felix, and strikes the ground- which throws Felix off of his feet.

“F-Felix!” Dimitri says.

“Ugh… I am fine!” Felix replies as he attempts to get up from his feet, “T-Thunder!” Felix then commands as he faces the Demonic Beast to his rear, and shoots another bolt of lightning.

“Arragh!” the Demonic Beast cries out as it is hit with Felix’s attack. As this happens, another smaller Demonic Beast runs up towards the side of Felix quickly, and goes to strike him. Felix looks over, and gets shocked.

“_ S-Shit! I can't block that! _” Felix thinks. Felix then takes out his sword in an attempt to use it to provide some sort of defence against the incoming attack. Suddenly, it is shot away by a beam of white light!

“N-Nosferatu!...” says a battered Flayn, as she leans up from the ground with her tome in her hand.

“F-Flayn! You are still alive!” said Dimitri. 

“Please… Help…” said Flayn as she coughs up blood.

“D-Don’t speak! I am coming!” shouts Dimitri. He attempts to strike against the Demonic Beasts extremities as he creates openings to proceed further. However, the Demonic Beast waves it’s arm horizontally; blowing Dimitri off his feet away from it. 

“Oh no! D-Dimitri!” Flayn pleads as she sees him drop to the floor some feet away. The Demonic then turns to Flayn, and starts to growl at it. It looks at Flayn’s tome, and gets angered.

“Grrrrah!” it shouts as it swats at Flayn.

”A-Ahh!!!” shotus Flayn as she is hit by the Demonic Beast, causing her to unhand the tome in her hand.

“Flayn!!!” Felix shouts as he sees Flayn hit. “Rrragh!!!” Felix shouts as he slashes his sword through the Demonic Beasts in his way to find any opening to proceed further towards her...

****

_ 1 minute later, and just a few meters away… _

*_ BOOM _ * * _ BOOM _*

  
  


“... Guys, do you hear that?” asked Mercedes, as they feel the walls around them shake, and dark ominous noises echo around them.

“I do… Sounds like a battle” said Ingrid.

“But not just any battle, a battle with Demonic Beasts!” says Byleth as they start to get worried. Suddenly, another booming sound shakes the area near them.

“Eek! I-I’m scared…” said Annette.

“Don’t worry, Anette; if you need big, strong, arms to hold onto- I am right here~” said Sylvain. Annette scoffs and rolls her eyes.

“I’d rather hold onto the Professor!” shouts Annette as she lunges to grab Byleth’s arms.

“A-Anette? Please, can you not do that right now? You are grabbing onto my sword-swinging arm…” said Byleth.

“Wait- guys, you see that over there?” asked Dedue as he pointed towards a section of the wall, “there is a giant hole” Dedue continued.

“Hm… Let’s investigate” said Byleth. As the group walks over to the hole they peer down to see that it opens into a larger room. Suddenly, Byleth gets shocked. “G-Guys! Looks down there!” they continued as they pointed down to all of the Demonic Beasts festering below.

“Look over there! It’s Dimitri and Felix!” shouts Mercedes.

“Oh my god! They are fighting against multiple Demonic Beasts at once. W-We have to help!” shout Ingrid.

“I agree. Blue Lions, proceed with caution!” shouts Byleth as he runs down the slope downwards to the ground area below. 

“I’m right behind you!” shouts Ingrid as they follow behind Byleth.

“The Professor will not reach them that quickly… Mercedes! Annette!” said Sylvain, as he motions to the girls with his tome. Annette and Mercedes nod, and bring out their own tomes.

“Fire!/Nosferatu!/Wind!” Sylvain, Mercedes, and Annette shotus at the same time, as they send out their spells at the same time towards Dimitri and Felix’s location. The spells bombarde the Demonic Beasts around Dimitri and Felix, and cleared out the area around them as it shook the foundation of the room- which specifically alerts Annette in that moment. Alarmed by the incoming attacks, Dimitri and Felix looked upwards at the others coming in.

“P-Professor!” Dimitri shouts, as the feeling of relief fills him sp as he fends off a Demonic Beast.

“What is going on here? Are you guys okay?” asked Byleth.

“We are, but Flayn is not! She is over there!” Felix responds as he points to a Demonic Beast.

“Flayn!” shouts Byleth.

"P-Professor!..." Flayn shouted.

“We have been looking for her! They said she was captured by beasts, and I see now that was true; but I hoped for otherwise!...” said Ingrid.

“We have had no idea why she is down here, but we saw her in their clutches and have been trying to get her back. We have been unsuccessful however” said Dimitri.

“_ Well we hit the jackpot; we found everyone we were looking for in one room _” said Sothis within Byleth’s mind.

“_ But now the goal is saving them all; including all the students that I have now dragged into this mess… I will be a failure as a teacher if I cannot! _” Byleth thinks back to Sothis as they charge forward.

-CHAPTER END-


	129. Capture The Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Like a Hoe to the dirt, the rest of the Blue Lions join the battle to dig themselves out of the problem they see themselves in. To save Flayn from the Demonic Beasts is the upmost important thing to Byleth right now; but, will they accomplish this?..."

“ _ Sothis, you got any of that Sothis Shield left in you? I will need it right now! _ ” Byleth thinks as they tussle with two Demonic Beasts. 

“ _ M-Maybe… Give me a moment! _ ” Sothis says. Sothis then attempts to gather energy to erect another shield around Byleth, and as they wait Byleth proceeds further towards Flayn’s location as they eyeball the ceiling intently. Behind Byleth, Ingrid and Dedue take up their rear. Dedue then veers off as he runs towards Dimitri, who is still engaged in a battle with a Demonic Beast.

“Smash!” shouts Dedue as Dedue strikes a Demonic Beast that is near Dimitri, and opens a way to get close to him. “Dimitri, are you okay?” asked Dedue.

“Yes, but it doesn’t matter if Flayn gets captured or worse! Please, help me break through!” shouts as he swings his lance at the Demonic Beast in front of them. 

“Rah!” the Demonic Beast screams as it swipes its tail at them- batting them away.

“Agh! This has been this way for the whole time! We cannot get close because these beasts block the way!” Dimitri shouts. Suddenly, a fire blast hurls towards the Demonic Beast from behind them; causing it to fall back. Dimitri and Dedue look back to see Sylvain smirking.

“Can’t have you having all the fun now can I?~” says Sylvain as he chuckles.

“You have my thanks. Now, let’s go!” says Dimitri. 

At this same time, Ingrid, Annette, and Mercedes head towards Felix. Ingrid jumps off of a nearby rock and dives down and strikes a Demonic Beast away from him. Waving her lance around she makes the Demonic Beast back away. Seeing an opening, Mercedes comes in and starts to heal Felix. Felix, feeling the healing rays of Mercedes’ spell, starts to get annoyed.

“Hmph… I don’t need healing” said Felix.

“You know, I said I wasn’t going to help you, but I am now. You should just take the help considering the circumstances” said Mercedes.

“...” Felix mutters as he lowers his head, and accepts the healing.

“Well whatever you are about to do- hurry it up! We are kinda running out of time!” said Annette.

“Why? I-Is the Demonic Beast with Flayn getting away?!” asked Felix.

“No, look up to the ceiling!” said Annette. Felix and Ingrid then look up, and see the ceiling of the room they are in slowly starts to break away. 

“Oh no… Is the force of our battling causing the weak infrastructure to break away?” asked Felix.

“I think so…” said Ingrid.

“If it does, we will all be buried alive!” said Mercedes.

“That is what I started to think after I shot my spell earlier. If we wait too long, we risk endangering Flayn even more. But, if we do too much- we risk endangering  _ everyone _ ” said Annette.

“Kudos to you for making that deduction,” said Ingrid.

“I wonder if the Professor came to the same thought” said Mercedes as they look over to Byleth, still rushes forward- but eyes the ceiling often. 

In truth, Byleth  _ did _ come to the same thought as Annette. And as they run, that thought triggers them more so as the Demonic Beast that has Flayn starts to run away. Sucking their teeth, they attempt to parkour around the Demonic Beasts that now block their way from Flayn.

“ _ Agh! We are against the wall right now! I need to get Flayn- but if this whole place comes crashing down as a result… _ ” thinks Byleth in that moment.

“ _ Focus! If you worry about too much now, then you will only do yourself damage _ ” Sothis says back to Byleth.

“ _ T-Then what should I do?! You still are charging up! _ ” asked Byleth to Sothis.

“ _ Hmm… Just get as close as possible _ ” said Sothis within Byleth’s mind. And with that, Byleth kicked it into high gear as they tried to create as less distance between them and Flayn as possible. After taking down some of the distance, Sothis finishes charging up enough energy to use. Suddenly, Byleth’s body starts to glow; attracting the attention of all other Demonic Beasts and the other students in the area. 

“ _ Sothis Shield! _ ” Sothis says within Byleth’s mind as they unleash all the energy they stored up to activate the ability. Byleth, charged with Sothis’ energy, holds out their sword in front of them as they strike down a Demonic Beast. 

“Haaaah!” Byleth shouts as they start to bash straight through any other Demonic Beast in their way with ease. 

“Go, Professor!” shouts Dimitri, cheering Byleth on. Flayn, tightly gripped in a Demonic Beast’s hand, opens her eyes to glance at Byleth.

“P-Professor... Save me…” Flayn pleads.

“I’m coming!” Byleth shouts as they jump off another Demonic Beast’s head to gain airtime, “Wrath Strike!” they shout as they crash their sword down on another Demonic Beast in front of them.

“Anyone with spells, please if you can reach! Shoot at the Demonic Beast that has Flayn now!!!” Byleth orders.

“Right!” Sylvain says.

“I will try,” said Mercedes.

“I’m aiming now! Let’s fire at once!” shouts Annette.

“That is a good idea,” said Felix as he follows suit as he charges his spell.

“Just do it!” Byleth shouts.

“Fire!/Nosferatu!/Wind!/Thunder!” Sylvain, Mercedes, Annette, and Felix shout as they shoot their spells at the same time, and converge their spells together as it travels towards the Demonic Beast over Byleth’s head.

“Roar!!!” shouts the Demonic Beast as it prepares to tough through the attack. The combined spell attack strikes against the Demonic Beast, leaving a giant plum of dust in its wake.

“D-Did they get it?.... asked Dimitri. Suddenly, they hear a giant shaking sound; as if a small earthquake was starting to form around them.

“Oh no…” Byleth said as they feared what the force of that spell attack has done to the area around them. The dust then clears, and the Demonic Beast starts to pounce and bang all around the area; further creating more tremors. 

“A-Ah!” shouts Flayn as the Demonic Beast starts to flail her around like a ragdoll.

“F-Flayn!” Byleth shouts as they continue to run in fear for Flayn’s life. Suddenly, as they fall a giant rock falls from the ceiling. Byleth, too focused on Flayn, doesn’t realize that it is going to fall on them

“W-Wind!” shouts Annette as they send a surge of wind towards Byleth, which blows them out of the way of the giant rock- saving them. As Byleth gets up he looks to Annette enraged.

“W-What did you do that for?! I’m trying to save Flayn!!!” shouts Byleth at Annette, which makes Annette start to tear up from shock.

“B-But, if I didn’t do that, you would have been crushed…” said Annette, feeling like that are damned if they do, damned if they don’t. Byleth then realizes the foulness in their words, and covers their mouth in shame.

“I-... I said that in anger, I’m sorry…” said Byleth. Byleth then looks over to the Demonic Beast that has Flayn, and sees that it is running towards the back where it is very dimly lit. As this is happening, all the others can hear from Flayn is her crying voice getting fainter and fainter; signifying that she is getting further and further away from them. Getting frantic, Byleth then attempts to get up, but another Demonic Beast gets in their way.

“Agh! I-It is getting away! Anyone, stop it!” shouts Byleth as they start to feel helpless. 

“I-I’m ready to fire another shot, but I can’t see it!” shouts Sylvain.

“Me either… Fuck!” shouts Felix, as the tensions start to rise.

“Professor! S-Seteth! I’m scared!!!” Flayn cries out as everyone starts to completely lose a visual of her. Byleth fights all they can to get away from the Demonic Beast, but before long they start to stop hearing Flayn’s crying voice. Byleth then gets on their knees, and bangs on the floor.

“Noooo!!!!” shouts Byleth, as they come to terms that they have lost Flayn and start to tear up. As this happens, the area around them starts to rumble moreso. As more rocks fall down the Demonic Beasts start to scatter away. 

“Everyone! Evacuate immediately! Anyone who cannot walk on their own please get assistance from someone else!” shouts Dimitri as then makes it over to Byleth, and grabs them. “Professor! We have to go! This place is collapsing!” shouts Dimitri as he grabs a distraught Byleth, and pulls them forward. 

“Flayn…” said Byleth as they started to accept reality, and ran away with everyone through the hole in the wall they entered as the entire castle area started to collapse all around them...   
  


-CHAPTER END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Break in weekly uploads. The next Chapter upload will hopefully be AUGUST 2ND 2020 @12AM EST***   
\- Updated 4:58PM 7/19/2020


	130. The Brief Debriefing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lady Rhea is informed of the tragedy that took place in Gideon. How will the Monastery deal with this issue going forward?..."

After a long and extensive search of the collapsed castle area, Byleth makes the executive call to return back to Garreg Mach _ without _ Flayn. This was one of the hardest decisions to make; to not only lose a student under your care, but make the call to stop the search for another day. And so, The Blue Lions and Seirios Knights units all pack up camp without much of a word or cheer, for everyone was feeling the affects of Flayn being missing- especially Seteth. As they all return to the monastery, Lady Rhea requests the presence of Byleth, Jeralt, and Jeritza. Seteth, still distraught from losing Flayn, debriefs the situation to Lady Rhea. Afterwards, Lady Rhea requested the presence of both Manuela and Hanneman to be there as well as to have all the House Leader representatives present to talk about the future steps with the Monastery…

*****

“Thank you all for coming here on such short notice. I realize that there is going to be a lot of mixed information flying around, and so I wanted to bring you all in one room so that we can properly discuss the tragedy that has fallen on Garreg Mach today” said Lady Rhea as she stands in front of Byleth and the others in the Audience Chamber, “Sadly, during the exercise that went on today at Gideon, Flayn has been captured by Demonic Beasts during an exercise out in Gideon proctored by The Professor. While we all are grieving over the loss we must not take too much time to sully around. We have to form a plan” said Lady Rhea. Suddenly, Byleth steps forward.

“L-Lady Rhea, I take full responsibility for the error in my judgement. I allowed the students to participate in an exercise at a non-safe location, and that resulted in the missing status of someone that was not even a member of the House” said Byleth as they bowed forward.

“You are correct. Flayn is neither in the Blue Lions, Black Eagles, or Golden Deer. Once word has gotten out about this it will be nothing but a stain on our reputation that this thing occurred under our tutelage” said Lady Rhea. Hearing this makes Byleth feel even worse than they already are. However, Jeralt is not entirely satisfied by the feedback Byleth is getting.

“Lady Rhea, I must confess that while it was Byleth’s idea it was a collective decision the Sieros Knights and the teachers made as a whole that lead to us going there. Specifically, it was Jeritza's idea” said Jeralt.

“Shifting blame I see… Is that the right thing to be doing when your child caused the disappearance of Seteth’s sister?” asked Jeritza. 

“You are an ass, you know that?” Jeralt said under his breath.

“Silence!!!” shouted Seteth, causing everyone to straighten their backs, and face forward. “This is a difficult time for all of us. The _ last _ thing that we should be doing is taking the time to establish who is more to blame here” Seteth continues.

“M-My apologies…” said Jeralt. Manuela, getting tired of the banter, then starts to scoff.

“Well _ I believe _ we should. Putting the students in danger like that should _ not _ go unnoticed. And especially since we are doing this rotational system I just question if The Professor is fit to truly lead a House after this!” said Manuela.

“W-What?...” said a shocked Byleth.

“Hmph, I concur,” said Hanneman.

“_ How dare they!... _” Sothis said within Byleth’s head.

“We are going to discuss how this affects the rotational system in a bit; for now, Seteth does have a report on the current situation just to bring everyone up to speed” said Lady Rhea. Seteth then clears his throat, and gets out his notes.

“... In the last couple of hours since Flayn has been reported missing, Seiros Knights have been patrolling the area for any Demonic Beasts in the hopes that they could lead us to where Flayn is. However… So far in the time we have started the search we have no leads” said Seteth.

“So, what are we going to do about that?” asked Jeralt.

“Well, the floor is open on this one if I am being honest. Saying I am unsure of what to do would be an understatement And so, all help and feedback is appreciated. It is not every day that this situation occurs, and we have no idea not only Flayn’s status but-.... Sadly if she is still alive… We need to find her as soon as possible” said Seteth, as he fights back the urge to cry. 

“So the Seiros Knights have been working on scouting around the area?” asked Jeralt.

“Yes. I made the call after debriefing Lady Rhea” Seteth responded.

“Well, if you are accepting all feedback, then the first thing we should do is make sure The Professor is not involved; throw in Jeritza in it as well” said Manuela.

“What is your problem?” Byleth asked, getting annoyed by Manuela.

“I don’t trust you, period,” said Manuela.

“I think the floor should be open for everyone _ besides _ this old coot,” said Jeritza.

“What was that, mask-boy?” asked Manuela.

“I-I am very determined to find Flayn! Why would you want me off of the plan?” asked Byleth.

“It just is very convenient that as soon as you take the Blue Lions out for your little idea that someone goes missing at a clearly dangerous castle area with _ Demonic Beasts _. Sounds fishy to me” said Manuela.

“And they were your House prior to this. A shame you put dirt on their name” said Hanneman.

“What are you guys implying?! I would never put my students in imminent danger knowingly! No one would have known that would happen” said Byleth.

“Hmm, well I dunno about that” said Jeralt. He then looks over to Jeritza. “_ He _ is less credible than Byleth. Byleth shouldn’t be taken off this plan” said Jeralt.

“Tsk, who said that I even was going to help search for her? I am too busy to go on a manhunt for a little girl” said Jeritza.

“Have you any decorum as a member of this monastery, Jeritza?!” Seteth questioned. His sudden outburst shocked Lady Rhea, who was seeing him quite out of character. “M-My apologies… Ugh, well I understand your concerns Manuela and Hanneman, however Professor Byleth will not be taken off the plan” Seteth continues.

-CHAPTER END-


	131. Continuing Onwards

“And why is that?” asked Manuela.

“During this time, we are going to need all hands on deck to resolve this. Byleth has shown us that they are capable on the battlefield, and more than adept at the sword. We will need that force to combat Demonic Beasts” said Seteth.

“Agh! Are you implying that I am not satisfactory on the field, and that Byleth is better?!” asked Manuela.

“Aren’t you used to not being satisfactory, Manuela?” asked Hanneman.

“Do you want to be the next person to disappear today, Hanneman?” asked Manuela.

“Can we  _ not _ make light of Flayn’s disappearance in front me?...” asked Seteth.

“M-My apologies… Coming for Hanneman's neck is just instinctual now” Manuela said. Seteth then sighs as he attempts to rally everyone back on track.

“Going back to The Professor, and your previous comments about the rotation system... Me and Lady Rhea have discussed. * _ sigh _ * And... We believe that the House of the Month Program will continue despite this setback” said Seteth, causing some in the room to gasp. 

“ _ He doesn't seem all that for the idea himself, that Seteth… _ ” Jeralt then thinks. 

“B-But, Seteth! Lady Rhea! I do not believe that this should be our focus right now” said Byleth as they walked forward towards Lady Rhea, “ I-... I believe that I should be with The Blue Lions right now, and console them. I mean- they all tried their best to save Flayn right alongside me, and we share the same feelings. It's only right that I stay with them during this hard time. The other Professors cannot relate” said Byelth.

“Can’t relate? Perhaps we should take this outside” said Manuela as she becomes enraged.

“With all do respect, the last time that we had a bout Manuela it ended up with all your clothes off. Please leave me alone” said Byleth as the others in the room start to chuckle.

“Professors!!!” shouted Seteth. 

“Oh my…” Lady Rhea said as she sighed as she walked up towards Byleth, “I understand your feelings. But, what matters also is the morale of our students. Many are looking forward to the challenges this system brings. Others have been training non-stop to prepare; just like you all were today. To have that all go to waste would be saddening. We have to show them- as well as the others in Fódlan- that this setback has not stopped the burning spirit that rests deep within these monastery walls” said Lady Rhea.

“So... Continue as if nothing happened?...” asked Byleth.

“That is not how I would put it, no. We cannot ignore this. But, we shant be crushed by it either. And so while the students continue their training and teachings, the rest of us will search high and low for the recovery of Flayn  _ alive _ ” said Lady Rhea. Seteth then turns to Lady Rhea in shock; her resolution to find Flayn alive sparking a strong sense of hope in his chest. 

“I see… well, if that is what you wish Lady Rhea, then I will abide by it…” Byleth responded, agreeing to continue on with the House of the Month Program without any Problems.

“And now with that all said, that ends the debriefing Lady Rhea and I wanted to do with you all” said Seteth as he put away his notes. 

“Please, if you come up with any ideas in the next following hours on how we can go about rescuing Flayn please find me or Seteth. The Seiros Knights will be conducting our searches primarily in the Faerghus region; since that is where Flayn was last seen. However, we might send units out to the Adrestian Empire and the Leicester Alliance just to be safe” continued Lady Rhea. 

“O-One last thing…” said Seteth as he walked forward towards the group. Suddenly, Seteth gets on his knees, and begins to beg, ”I say this not as the Second-in-command to the Archbishop, but as a man who has lost their family;  _ please _ help me find her. I beg of you…” said Seteth. Seeing this causes many to tense up in the room, some to get uncomfortable, and a few to tear up. Suddenly, Jeralt sighs.

“I will see what I can do with aiding the Knights’ search” said Jeralt.

“I will try to do some research on Demonic Beasts, and see if I can find some type of correlation that might help with the search Hm… I wonder if I can track her via her Crest… Tsk, doubt it…” said Hanneman as he starts to mumble to himself.

“I will keep the office open extended hours for any wounded Seiros Knights that come back hurt or fatigued from the search so I can heal them personally” said Manuela.

“Are you trying to heal the knights, or get them in bed, Manuela?” asked Hanneman.

“I think it's past your bedtime, old man. Go take a vitamin, because you really need to shut your mouth!” responds Manuela.

“Well I am not helping” said Jeritza as he leaves.

“Jeritza, I am very disappointed,” said Byleth. Jeritza scoffs.

“The Knights Already have use of the weapons and armor that I have stored at the Training Grounds to best prepare for the search. There is nothing I can do to make them more adequate” said Jeritza said as he continued to walk off. 

“He is somewhat correct… But, I would appreciate it if  _ he _ himself would try… nonetheless, i assume that we can count on your support , Professor?’” asked Byleth.

“Yes, but I just am wondering how that will fit in with the students…” said Byleth thinking of tomorrow.

“It will be up to you on how the students are to go forward. They are in your hands. I trust that you will be able to guide the students well going forward, as well as aid in finding Flayn” said Lady Rhea.

“Hm… Thank you, Lady Rhea. I will do my best given these circumstances” said Byleth, feeling determined. And with that the meeting was adjourned, and everyone started to head out. As everyone leaves the Audience Chamber Lady Rhea looks to Seteth.

“Oh, and Seteth?” asked Lady Rhea.

“Yes, Lady Rhea?” Seteth asked.

“Bring me Cyril, please” Lady Rhea requested...

  
  


-CHAPTER END-


	132. Claude’s Little Mole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Unbeknownst to the ones that participated in the exercise, there might have been someone among them ready to feed information back to Claude..."

During the hours that the Blue Lions were gone doing the capture the handkerchief exercise with Byleth, the Black Eagles and Golden Deer were still doing their punishment of cleaning around the monastery. Tirelessly, they cleaned til the Blue Lions returned with the unfortunate news. Gossip spread pretty quick as the Blue Lions students that were there started to speak around the monastery to other Black Eagles and Golden Deer students until the information reached the likes of Edelgard and Claude’s ears. Since everyone knew Flayn, since they were always glued to Seteth’s hip, the information hit everyone differently. 

The day has hit mid-afternoon as conveniently the Houses are able to go on a break after their morning of cleaning. During this time, many of the students of the Black Eagles and Golden Deer got together with friends from the Blue Lions to further get information on what had happened. Edelgard and Claude, both coming together in the Cafeteria, notice each other, and meet up.

“Good afternoon, Claude. I assume that you have heard already” said Edelgard.

“If it is about Flayn, then yes I have” said Claude. Edelgard sighs.

“Just _ what _ was going on during the exercise with Dimitri and the Professor for her to get captured by Demonic Beasts?...” questioned Edelgard.

“I dunno, but it is pretty unsettling. Guess the lands near the monastery are not as safe as one would hope. Wonder why they even chose to go three in the first place” said Claude.

“Hm, well it does us little to speculate now. I just wonder if the Professor is dealing with all of this well… I should go see them!” said Edelgard, getting a bit antsy

“Well hold your horses, Princess. They just got back! They are probably still all grieving for all we know. I think it is best that we stay outta this until things should be properly brought to our attention- and not through gossiping” said Claude.

“Hmm... You are right…” said Edelgard, as she calmed down.

“Although… I wonder what my little helper can relay to me about what went on…” questioned Claude.

“What?” Edelgard asked.

“Oh, nothing. I have something to do. See ‘ya!!" said Claude as he walked off in a hurry.

“Hm… Wonder what that was about…” questioned Edelgard…

*****  
  


_Almost an hour later...  
_

“Agh, I sent them a letter using a messenger to meet me here like an hour ago! Where are they?!...” questioned Claude as he waited in a random alleyway for someone. Suddenly, an eerie persona walked up to Claude wearing a hooded black robe somewhat nervously. Claude then turns his head when he sees them. “Took you long enough!” Claude responds. Suddenly the person takes off their hood.

“S-Sorry! I had to sneak away from all of the commotion and make sure no one followed me here. It is not my fault that everyone is going around _ gossiping _ when they should be cleaning!” said **Cyril** as he unhooded himself. 

“Hmph, whatever. Look, I need to hear from the horse's mouth what happened; with Flayn _ and _ Teach!” said Claude. Cyril then sighs.

“Alright alright, I have information for you- relax! But, you better hold your side of the bargain!” said Cyril.

“I know, I know; I agreed to do some cleaning around the monastery and give you some archery equipment for spying on Teach as they went off with the Blue Lions- where I could not follow them as easily. Though, it is ironic because I spent my time cleaning anyway!...” said Claude as he rolled his eyes.

“Good. You know, you are very sneaky asking me to do this before leaving; you are lucky that I was interested in observing the Professor in combat; otherwise I would have stuck to cleaning!” said Cyril.

“Yeah yeah, Cyril. Are you gonna keep yappin’ or give me the dirt?” Claude questions. 

“Okay! So, in terms of The Professor-... Unfortunately I had difficulty staying near them on the battlefield. There were moments where The Professor went off with Dimitri, and I am unsure if anything noteworthy happened” said Cyril.

“Tsk, what is the point of hiring a mole if you can't _ dig _ your way to find juicy details for me!...” questioned Claude.

“I apologize that I am not well versed in stalking and snooping like _ you _ are!” Cyril responded.

“Well perhaps you might want to take a lesson in ‘Stalking and Snooping 101’ from moi!” said Claude.

“Whatever, I tried okay?! I don’t even get why knowing what the Professor and Dimitri is up to is even important to you…” said Cyril.

“That’s for me to know and for you to mind your business on, and to just do what you were told, my little mole~” said Claude sarcastically. Claude then sighs as he starts to pace around, “So, what can you tell me?” he continued.

“Well… From what I gathered, there is something weird going on between Dimitri and Felix pertaining to the Professor” said Cyril.

“W-What?! What is it!?” asked Claude.

“I dunno. I just know that they were very agitated with each other, and I remember overhearing from some Blue Lions students that they might have been fighting over the Professor or something” said Cyril.

“Agh, you don’t even know for sure?; what is the point of _ vague _ gossip!...” questioned Claude.

“I _ said _ I didn’t have much noteworthy!...” Cyril responded.

“Tsk, well your services are not done, you hear me?” asked Claude.

“Well as long as you do your side of the bargain I keep mine. Maybe add in cleaning some of my bows off too ” asked Cyril.

“Don’t push it. Okay, so if that is all you rummaged from your time there then what about Flayn? W-What happened to her?” said Claude.

“Ugh, I don’t really wanna be constantly grilled about this; I already had to speak to Lady Rhea about it. Apparently she plans to question some of the people that were there... Anyways, I was the one of the last people to see her. She left my sight to run off with the flag, and the next thing I know she I guess went out of bounds, cause our team lost, and then got captured by a Demonic Beast!” said Cyril.

“Wow… I can only imagine how crazy that must have been” said Claude.

“The Blue Lions along with the Professor attempted to rescue her, but failed. And now we don’t know where she is- or if she is even alive” said Cyril.

“D-Don’t say that!” Claude responded.

“It’s the truth,” said Cyril.

“Agh, well I cannot blame you for being realistic… Well, I just hope that Teach is handling it well” said Claude.

“Do you not worry about Dimitri as well?” asked Cyril.

“He’s fine,” said Claude.

“You know, I understand that you guys beef, but there has to be a point where you can put that to the side and act as a whole monastery” said Cyril.

“_ Tsk, Dimitri can hold his own!... S-Still… _” Claude then thought. “It might be the result of the friendly rivalry of our territories I’m afraid~” said Claude as he puts up a front.

“All that stuff doesn’t matter to me really, but whatever. Look- is this all? Can I go? There still is more cleaning that needs to be done” questioned Cyril.

“I-I suppose so… Well, good work- for your first time as a snooper! You are gonna have to try harder next time” said Claude.

“Yea, whatever. Lets go finish cleaning, Claude!” said Cyril with hopefulness.

“R-Right… Let's…” said Claude.

-CHAPTER END-


	133. The True Blues of the Blue Lions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Blue Lions meet up for a debriefing after the exercise in their classroom, but the room vibe is not a cheerful one..."

Around this same time, the students of the Blue Lions house were still winding down after coming back from the exercise. Prior to disbanding at the front entrance area to the monastery, Byleth had instructed the Blue Lions that later in the day they were going to meet back up in the classroom after their meeting with Lady Rhea. Now, that such time has come as the Blue Lions students enter into their classroom awaiting Byleth’s arrival…

“*_ sigh _* Where is the Professor at?...” asked Felix.

“Perhaps still being interrogated by Lady Rhea?” asked Dedue.

“I’m sure that in time we all might be, since we all were involved” said Felix.

“I hope not! I might crack under pressure...” said Annette.

“Me as well…” said Mercedes.

“You talk like we did something wrong,” said Sylvain.

“We did all that we could, guys. I just wish we could have done something… More…” said Dimitri. Hearing this causes the morale in the room to lessen. Suddenly, Ashe starts to speak.

“... So, how’s a-... Everyone doing?” asked Ashe.

“Just peachy, Ashe. What do you think?” said Ingrid.

“I just was wondering. I mean, we all have been through something kinda traumatic. We shouldn’t keep our demons bottled up if we can talk about it” said Ashe.

“Tsk, oh my gosh, just shut up Ashe…” said an increasingly annoyed Ingrid.

“I-Ingrid, you don’t have to take our emotions out on Ashe. He is trying to help” said Mercedes.

“And I am sure you can just put on your ‘nice smile’ and forget that all of this happened then, Mercedes? Sorry, some of us cannot just easily do that” said Ingrid.

“I can never forget what happened, Ingrid. I spent a lot of time around Flayn in the cathedral, so I have a lot of emotions around this. And, to be quite frank, you have no idea what I am feeling. So maybe _ you _ should shut _ your _ mouth” said Mercedes. Hearing Mercedes say this causes everyone in the groom to gasp.

“M-Mercedes!” said Ashe.

“Okay, everyone- stop!” shouted Dimitri as he gets up from his seat, ”This is despicable and inexcusable behavior! We should not be going against each other at this dire time! What are we- the Golden Deer?!” Dimitri continued.

“S-Sorry, Dimitri…” said Ingrid. Everyone then attempted to recollect themselves as the tension started to dissipate.

“Listen, the Professor will figure out a way to make all of this better. So, we have to simply await them and see what their plan going forward is going to be” said Dimitri.

“What do you think will happen with the rotation system?” asked Dedue.

“Hm… Well, I think there are more pressing matters then us doing that, but it really is up to lady Rhea on if they choose to continue that” said Dimitri.

“Well I personally think it's bogus!” Sylvain responded.

“Really?” asked Annette.

“Yeah. I could care less who is teaching me. It is a complete waste of our time because our individual strength will prevail... Plus, with everyone so focused on where the Professor is, and what House they serve under it has been so hard to get girls to focus on me!” said Sylvain.

“Ugh” said Annette, as she rolled her eyes.

“Well, I can agree that I don’t think the Professor we have truly changes my technique…” said Felix.

“That’s my opinion as well,” said Ingrid.

“We need to be well rounded. The system can only benefit us” said Dimitri.

“Wanna know what could have benefited us? If the Professor didn’t solve the laundry issue so soon after we attempted to tamper with the Black Eagles dirty laundry! Hehe” said Sylvain.

“Excuse me!?” Dimitri said with shock. Ashe then hits Sylvain.

“S-Sylvain! Dimitri didn’t know about that, remember?...” Ashe said.

“Oh, shit…” said Sylvain, realizing that he slipped the tongue.

“Didn’t know about what?” asked Dimitri.

“That the reason the laundry room had the Black Eagles stuff stuck inside was because Sylvain orchestrated it” said Ingrid.

“W-WHAT?!” said a shocked Dimitri.

“*_ sigh _* I knew he would find out, but not by some stupid reason like this…” said Felix.

“S-So you all knew! D-Dedue?!” said Dimitri as he turned to Dedue.

“I’m… Sorry, Dimitri. I was given compensation for not mentioning it to you…” admitted Dedue.

“He loves his exotic spices!” said Sylvain.

“I cannot believe this…” said Dimitri.

“Sorry! We had to have someone not know to make it look like it was not us; by dirtying up a bunch of our clothes and having you wash them at that same time it would take the heat off us” said Sylvain.

“*_ gasp _* So that is why you had asked me to wash the clothes! I thought it was weird of you to ask… And that explains why there was just suddenly so much dirty laundry from us that day!” said Dimitri.

“Yuuup. And you were bait. Hook, line, and sinker. Sadly, I had to use the Professor as well, but I didn’t think they would figure it out so quickly! The Black Eagles couldn’t have even marinated on the fat long enough to start pointing fingers! My plan was ruined!... ” said Sylvain.

“How dare you use the Professor and I in your childish plot!” said Dimitri. 

“Hello? The Golden Deer was going to pin that paint stuff on us! It was only fair, and that is why everyone agreed to not tell you and go along with it~” said Sylvain as he smirked.

“Drrr! Sylvain, I will not tolerate that behavior from a Blue Lions member!” said Dimitri as he gets heated. Suddenly, Annette starts to laugh.

“You know; seeing Dimitri worked up about a prank definitely has lifted the mood a bit” said Annette.

“I agree as well,” said Mercedes.

“That was my plan all along!” said Sylvain as he puffed out his chest.

“I think you just are an idiot, and forgot Dimitri wasn’t in on the plan…” said Felix.

“You could at least be a sport and play along!...” said Sylvain. 

“There is nothing playful about tampering with the monastery, Sylvain! Do you want me to tell the Professor about this?” asked Dimitri.

“Tell the Professor what?” asked Byleth, as they walked in at the wrong time.

“P-Professor!” Dimitri said, as they started to get blush in the face and stand erect, “N-Nothing, we were just talking about… Um… The readings! Yeah” said Dimitri, making up a bad lie.

“I see… Well if Hanneman assigned any readings for you- which I saw none in his notes he left for me- then perhaps that would be believable” said Byleth as they walked past Dimitri shaking their head, “I’m glad you all are in high spirits presumably, because we obviously have some things to discuss” Byleth continued.

“Y-Yes, Professor!” Dimitri said as he sat back down in his seat as everyone faced forward to Byleth...

-CHAPTER END-


	134. Summary Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Capture the Handkerchief was an exercise after all, so it makes sense there would be a report of the results..."

“So after meeting with Lady Rhea the faculty is now being tasked with coming up with plans to rescue Flayn as the Seiros Knights continue their search. So far, there are no leads. This mainly will be unpacking the faculty, but in terms of the Houses it was also relayed to me that the rotational system will be continuing during this time” said Byleth.

“What? Professor, I do not think that is a good idea to do at this time” said Dimitri.

  
“Well tell that to Lady Rhea and Seteth who said we still are” said Byleth.

“Tsk, so dumb…” said Sylvain underneath his breath.

“I personally would rather all our efforts focused on Flayn, however, they do not want this to impede the students in any way. So, I will have to instruct you all to continue your training during this time with any of the Professors you get while we proceed towards the Mock Battle” said Byleth.

“Y-Yes, Professor…” said the class. Byleth then sighs, and then starts to sift through their notes that they brought. “In terms of what the House will be doing for the rest of the day going forward, I think it is best to adjourn class as we recuperate; mind body, and soul” said Byleth.

“Professor? What will you do?” asked Ashe.

“I am probably going to go see Seteth after this” said Byleth.

“And do what?” asked Sylvain.

“I am included in all of this. Not you guys. Please, for the time being just focus on your tasks and continue training” said Byleth.

“Professor, if I may interject…” said Dimitri as he stands up, “It is a bit foolish if you believe that we can simply just act like this never happened and to move on” said Dimitri.

“I understand. You are right. *_ sigh _*Well, after today I will not be your Professor, so how you choose to go forward is up to you. Focusing on your assignments is all I request of you” said Byleth.

“_ The Professor… They seem… Defeated?... _” thinks Dimitri. Dimitri then sits back in his seat. “I understand, Professor”.

“Now, before I go I would like to share some of the notes that the Seiros Knights gathered during the exercise. It is your Summary Reports” said Byleth as they started to pass out papers to the class.

“Summary Reports?...” questioned Felix.

“Of what?” asked Ingrid.

“Like I said before the exercise commenced, one of the attributes that I wanted to focus on was your speed. I think being able to evade attacks on the battlefield, and being able to strike faster than your foe are good tools to have when it is you against the world. So, not only was I challenging you all in this exercise to do so- but I had mathematicians calculate stats to present to you all” said Byleth.

“I-I see... “ said Ashe.

“So, this paper is gonna tell me how quick I am and whatnot?” asked Sylvain as Byleth handed them their own report.

“Yes. Things like calculating your current speed variables, or defense. Your average percentage of evading certain attacks, or your odds on the battlefield when put in certain scenarios” said Byleth as they passed out all the papers, “When on the battlefield, it is not just an exchange of blood and steel, but a delicate dance of numbers”.

“_ Now _ you lost me…” said Annette.

“Things can be calculated. If you know probabilities of outcomes, you can plan accordingly, and strategize your formations to win with little difficulty. That is also why strategists and leads are very essential on the battlefield, as they are the ones that drive these forces. With a good plan, and the know-how of preparation with calculations, you can win a battle simply off technicalities” said Byleth.

“Like if you knew you were going against a bunch of mounted enemies beforehand, and so you could prepare by beefing your formations with archers?” asked Ashe.

“Precisely. Or, just having speedy units charge forward that can weaken defenses; making it easier for the rest of us to swoop in to defeat by relying on the probability of evasion making most attacks miss you” said Byleth.

“And this report is like a consolidation of all of that for us… Hm… I best to at least look at it” said Felix.

“It is up to you. I just wanted you to have the knowledge. Please, fill free to use the report to your advantage in your training going forward” said Byleth.

“Hey, Felix! I bet that my stats are better than yours!” said Sylvain.

“Tsk, not in a million moons” said Felix.

“Hey, Mercedes, are your probabilities for casting magic similar to mine? Can I see yours?” asked Ingrid.

“I don’t know, I think yours is better- I can’t really tell what these numbers all mean” said Mercedes. Ingrid then looks at her report- and instantly gets insecure.

“N-Nope, your stats for magic are _ WAY _ higher than mine for sure… Oh well, I am just starting to use magic myself” said Ingrid.

“_ Seems like the reports were a good tool to get their mind off of this stuff _” said Sothis within Byleth’s mind.

“_ You think? Well, that is good. Wasn’t the intention to distract them, but I am glad that they are not down in the dumps _” thinks Byleth back to Sothis.

“_ Like you? _” asked Sothis.

“_ I-I’m not-... _” thought Byleth.

“_ I am in your MIND. Trust me, I can tell _” said Sothis.

“_ Hm… _” thinks Byleth. They then attempt to shake the feeling as they gather up the last bit of their things, and starts to walk out. “Well class, I will be taking my leave now. Enjoy your reports, and the rest of your day” said Byleth.

*****

Byleth then walks towards Lady Rhea’s Audience Chamber once more- to where Seteth’s room is located. As they walk,supercuts of Flayn’s last appearance flash in Byleth’s mind; terrifying them, and making them fill with guilt and shame. In truth, Byleth was the most traumatized from the whole ordeal out of the Blue Lions due to the weight they have placed on their shoulders. Most of all, Sothis was right there feeling all that Byleth felt as well. However, Sothis lacked the same psyche to feel the same _ way _ as Byleth, so it was hard for her not only to sympathize, but understand ‘loss’. For still at this point, she didn’t even really understand herself enough. And so as Byleth walked Sothis stayed quiet. Suddenly, Byleth’s focus on the chaotic thoughts in their mind was interrupted by the sound of a voice.

“Professor” they heard. Byleth turns around.

“Oh, Felix. What is it? Is there something wrong?” asked Byleth.

“I… I have something that I would like to speak to you about. Can we please talk- alone?” asked Felix.

“O-Oh… well, okay, let us sit over there” said Byleth as they go to a private location to sit and talk...

-CHAPTER END-


	135. The Untrusting Felix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Byleth and Felix go have a talk about what Felix is concerned about, and in the process much of Felix's true feelings are unearthed about Byleth straight to their face..."

“So, what is it that you wanted to speak about, Felix?” asked Byleth. Felix then starts to get nervous, and blushes in the face.

“I-... Um… *_ ahem _* I wanted to apologize for my behaviour during the exercise” said Felix.

“O-Oh? Okay, well that is okay Felix. I understand that it was a bit of an intense ordeal for all of us” said Byleth.

“Well regardless if you forgive it, I still wanted to make it known. I mean, the comment that I had said to you about having no allegiance towards the Lions was not the best thing to say, and was said out of my annoyance for the matter” said Felix.

“The rotational system has been something for everyone that I think has been agitating them. The war between the Houses has only gotten worse in my eyes since. But, there have been positives as well” said Byleth.

“If you say so… but, do not mistaken me Professor; I still question your motives. That just was not the best thing to say” said Felix.

“I-I see… Why may I ask?” asked Byleth.

“Many things. For one, you are trying so hard all of the sudden” said Felix.

“Well I mean we are doing a whole entire rotational system where I kinda _ do _ have to. I’m trying to show my determination to the Lions, as well as any and all students” said Byleth.

“Hmph, well I think you are trying to compensate for your feelings for Claude” said Felix. Hearing this causes Byleth to gasp.

“W-What?! Where are you getting that from? You said similar earlier. What does that have to do with my allegiance or anything?” asked Byleth.

“I think that since this whole thing has started you have had to juggle your personal feelings for all Houses, and that is getting in the way of your judgement, treatment, and perhaps your loyalty to each House” said Felix.

“What? What are you getting at?” Byleth asked.

“Like when you leaked our formation info to the Golden Deer” said Felix.

“I-I thought that we were over this... “ said Byleth, rueing that the past continues to be brought up.

“That is just one of many. Look, the point is that the way that I have been seeing you act in our House all day has only further pushed the reason why I think that you are incapable of differentiating your personal feelings with your job- and it needs to stop” said Felix.

“I think that you just have something personal out against me,” said Byleth.

“Oh no, in fact I am _ trying_ to not have anything to do with your personal business. But, having you as our teacher that seems to be very impossible” said Felix.

“... Okay, this is stemming from somewhere, and I need to know where now” said Byleth.

“Tsk, you are not the boss of me,” said Felix.

“No, but I _ am _ your Professor. Spill it” said Byleth.

“Okay, you wanna know what I know? The reason why I am so hesitant to trust your intent with us is because I saw what you did with Claude two days ago” said Felix. Hearing this causes Byleth to gasp.

“W-What?! What are you referring to?...!” said Byleth, as they start to piece together what he might be referring to.

“I-In the bushes… During lunch… When you were with the Golden Deer… I saw…” said Felix.

“_ Oh no… _” Byleth thought.

“_ He saw you doing the dirty with Claude?! _” said Sothis within Byleth’s mind.

“_ D-Don’t say that! Oh no, my worst fear has been realized; I hoped that I could forget that day had ever happened… Where I let such primal feelings take over me… And, now someone else knows of it? And, another student no less!?... _” though Byleth.

“_ Huh? I thought your worst fear was finding out you were invited to participate in a fighting tournament, but being one of the least wanted contestants to be added to the roster? _” Sothis said back to Byleth.

“_ No! W-Well, that would suck too, but no!... _” Byleth thought back to Sothis. Byleth then sighs as they look into Felix’s eyes, and can tell that they are not lying one bit about their claim. Byleth feels like there is no other choice but to come clean.

“Felix… I… I didn’t mean for that to happen… Please, do not mention that to anyone…” said Byleth.

“Oh, I don’t plan to; if I could get a mage to whip up an amnesia spell right now to make me forget the sigh of-... ugh!... I would. But, we all can’t get what we want. What that _ does _ mean however Professor, is that I know just how you work; in a way everyone else isn’t seeing. I don’t trust you. And, I’m half tempted to believe you probably shouldn’t even be around us students. But, these are the cards we are dealt. And for that- I keep my eye on you” said Felix.

“B-But!... *_ sigh _*... I understand. This… Would be a bad thing if Dimitri found out” said Byleth.

“I know. I… Get the feeling that Claude and Dimitri have a-... Rocky relationship. All the more reason why I question you all, and understand that none of you are doing what you should” said Felix.

“I had heard that you and Dimitri got into it multiple times during the exercise as well… I didn’t think now was a good time to really hark on the shortcomings of the round; like Jeritza’s conductivity to name a few…” said Byleth, as they start to ramble off at the end,

“Dimitri and I did unfortunately fight a bit throughout. We have our own issues, but the likes of you and Claude have only made it worse of the House dynamic” said Felix.

“I-... I am sorry…” said Byleth.

“‘Sorry’s’ only do so much. I want to see you do better; be the Professor the Blue Lions need, and not someone who is getting bulldozed by other Professors, has a hard time mitigating their own feelings with it all, _ and _ fooling around with the students in the process!...” said Felix.

“_ Wow… Felix is kinda reading you like a book right now!... You might as well just lay over and die at this point _” said Sothis within Byleth’s mind, chuckling.

“I understand, Felix… I will viciously try to earn your respect, because I want it from you as well as everyone else. I-... I will deal with Dimitri and Claude. Please, bear with me while I try and do what is right and right my wrongs…” said Byleth.

“Hmph, we will see what you end up doing when you end up in Claude’s clutches tomorrow...” said Felix as he walked away from Byleth; unsatisfied with the result of the conversation.

“Huh?...” said Byleth as they watch Felix walk away. Suddenly , they remember.”_ Oh!... The Golden Deer House is who I am with tomorrow… Hm... _“ thinks Byleth. Byleth then sighs.

“_ I cannot believe this just happened… Dang it, Claude!... _” thought Byleth.

“_ You can only blame yourself for letting him get in your pants!_” said Sothis within Byleth’s mind.

“_ I know! Agh, I cannot worry about this right now- I should go see Seteth, and see what I can do about Flayn!... And, see if he is alright... _” thinks Byleth as they proceed towards Seteth’s quarters…

-CHAPTER END-


	136. The Plan To Save Flayn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Byleth takes time out of their hectic schedule to check up on the wellbeing of Seteth. Will Byleth be successful in pulling Seteth out of the deepend, and into the shallow?..."

*_ Knock _ * * _ Knock _*

“*_ sniffle _* Hm?... I wonder who that could be?.." said Seteth as they walked slowly over to their door. “Who is it?” he asked.

“Me,” said Byleth.

“P-Professor!... O-One moment…” said Seteth. He then took a couple seconds to rush around and recompose himself for Byleth; wiping away his settled tears on his cloak, and attempting to mask his red eyes as best as he can. Then, he opened his door for Byleth, who waited patiently for him to do so- as if they knew what Seteth was doing on the other side. “Hello, Professor, is there something the matter?” asked Seteth.

“Everything on my part is okay. I came here to check up on you” said Byleth.

“Check up on me? Why, I am doing fine; there is no reason to spend your time worrying about me” said Seteth.

“Seteth…” said Byleth, as they start to become dissatisfied with Seteth’s response. They sigh, and fold their arms. “... I’m here if you need someone to talk to. Not as Professor to Archbishop-adjacent, but as a friend to a friend” Byleth continued.

“I-I…” said Seteth, as he suddenly starts to fight back tears. Instinctively, Seteth goes to hide his face, but Byelth pulls him back in for a hug. “S-Sorry, Professor...” said Seteth, ashamed of his decorum.

“Please, Seteth- you are fine…” said Byleth, as they continue to hug Seteth. Byleth then looks around the hallway. “May I be let in, Seteth?” Byleth asked.

“Sure…” said Seteth. 

Seteth then lets Byleth into his personal quarters. Inside, Byleth sees a table with tea off the kettle resting next to a pile of reports; most likely all being Seteth’s attempts to dig up any ideas on how to assess the issue going forward. Seteth then sits back down where he was sitting; discarding the used tissues next to him he was using to cry within the trash bin next to him.

“Please, take a seat” said Seteth as he gestures to the seat across from him.  
  


Byleth then takes a seat down as they watch Seteth reposition himself over and over on his seat.  
  


“Seteth, you are very anxious right now- I can tell,” said Byleth.

“My apologies, professor… If… I am being honest, it is really hard for me to remain face during these times. Serving under Lady Rhea, I continuously have to remain a certain level of tact; for the monastery’s sake, as well as to uphold the idea that there is nothing wrong. But… I would be lying if I said that it was easy for me to do during these times” said Seteth.

“I understand, Seteth. Trust me, you do not have to feel ashamed of not being able to keep your cool in front of me. As a fellow faculty member, I understand full well about keeping face” said Byleth.

“T-Thank you, Professor… Hearing that does make me feel better a bit” said Seteth.

“... What have you been doing?” asked Seteth.

“Well, like you can imagine- I have been attempting to go through old reports and documents of Gideon, as well as the records that we have about Demonic Beasts to try and pinpoint where there might be a correlation to why they took Flayn, and where they might be. With the help of **Thomas** , I have access to certain records… But, nothing seems to really be helping me. If I am being honest, I am not experienced with this sort of thing to use what I have to come to _ some _ conclusion. So, I unfortunately have to rely on you guys to solve something I cannot alone” said Seteth.

“But that is not unfortunate at all! We are one whole monastery, and we work together. You are not supposed to handle everything alone. Similar to how Lady Rhea needs you” said Byleth.

“Hmmm. Well, when you put it like that Professor it makes me feel less bad for needing help… You have my thanks and deepest gratitude” said Seteth.

“Well, that goes into the other reason that I did come here; I wanted to discuss some ideas on how to go about finding Flayn. I am 110% committed to doing anything that I can to find her” said Byleth.

“Thank you… If only we had something that could… I don’t know… Track her scent maybe?...” said Seteth.

“Hm… Well, you guys are family; do you not have anything of hers?” asked Byleth.

“Well, yes. But, going through her clothing will not really help if she has not worn it in a long time. It would have to be something that more recently had her scent on it to be of use, but I would not know. Also, even if I were to, what would I do to track it?” asked Seteth.

“Hm… *_ gasp _*” said Byleth, as an epitome hits them. “The handkerchief!” they stated.

“The… Handkerchief, Professor?...” asked Seteth. 

“Yes! We can use that to track Flayn for sure!” said Byleth.

“Explain?” Seteth said.

“So, the handkerchief was given to me- well, _ forced upon me _ by Edelgard. It is ** _Edelgard’s Handkerchief_ **” said Byleth. Suddenly, Seteth gasped, and rose up from his seat.

“You don’t mean…! Edelgard’s scent might be on the handkerchief!” said Seteth.

“Yes. One thing that coincidentally happened was that Flayn was captured with the possession of the handkerchief. If she still has it we might be able to use another one of Edelgard’s handkerchiefs to track her; even if it is faint. Because, I am aware she has many of the same handkerchiefs, and keeps them in similar conditions ” said Byleth.

“Really? How? And, why?” asked Seteth.

“Me and Edelgard have a lot of history with handkerchiefs sadly… A-Anyways, the reason I know that is insignificant to the fact that we might have a strong enough scent between the handkerchiefs that it might just work. It would be almost like the same item” said Byleth.

“Oh, Professor- you are a lifesaver!” said Seteh as he gets up, and hugs Byleth.

“I-It’s nothing. Perhaps we can try and get another handkerchief from Edelgard. And, maybe someone like Hanneman can help us further...” Byleth suggests.

“You are right! I will let him know of what we found! I will head to his room at once!” said Seteth as he fixes himself, and heads of his room at a quick pace.

“H-Hold on! We can go together” said Byleth. 

“Y-Yes. My apologies. Then, let us both head to Edelgard’s room at once” said Seteth. 

“_ His mood changed drastically! _” said Sothis within Byleth’s mind.

“Yes, yes it did… Let’s go” said Byleth.

“You said something Professor?” asked Seteth. 

“N-No… Come on” said Byleth. 

-CHAPTER END-


	137. Two Professors, One Edelgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Byleth thinks of the brilliant idea of enlisting the aid of Edelgard in finding the whereabouts of Flayn! Little did Byleth know however, is that this would not be as simple of an ordeal than they initially thought..."

“Okay… Well, we checked around where the others were cleaning, and was unfruitful in finding Edelgard. The other Black Eagles were very confident that Edelgard went back to her quarters for their break from cleaning… Let’s hope that we didn’t waste our time walking across campus…” said Byleth as they along with Seteth approach the outside of Edelgard’s room.

“Only one way to find out now I suppose…” said Seteth. Byleth then steps up to Edelgard’s door.

*_ Knock _ * * _ Knock _ * * _ Knock _*

“... Tsk ugh, yes? This is Empress Hresvelg? I _said_ I would return to cleaning after a brief moment of TLC. Who dares disturb me?” asked Edelgard. Hearing this response throws Byleth and Seteth completely off.

“_ Why is she talking like that? Is that how she talks when we are not around?... _” questioned Sothis.

“_ I-... Hope not… _” thinks Byleth. Byleth then clears their throat. “Um, me? Professor Byleth?” Byleth responds.

“P-PROFESSOR?!” said Edelgard. A huge shriek is then heard. “M-My apologies! One moment, and I will get the door for you!~” Edelgard continues. Shortly after, clattering sounds of furniture being pushed around and things moved from place to place inside of Edelgard’s room is heard by Byleth and Seteth. Then, it was silent. Suddenly, footsteps approached the door as it opened to reveal Edegard in a pink and red lingerie outfit, with a red robe over it; revealing all but her most private parts to Byleth.

“Professor!~ I didn’t know that you would be coming!~. I have been dying to know if you are okay after- oh… You… Are not alone...” said Edelgard as they look at Seteth in disappointment; who looks back with a red flushed face. 

“E-Edelgard!... I don’t recall that being a part of the monastery dress code!... Why on earth do you own such a thing!?” Seteth questions as he covers his face with his hands. 

“What I wear inside my own living space has _ nothing _ to do with you unfortunately…” Edelgard says as she sighs and covers up with the robe around them, “To what do I owe the pleasure of _ both _ of your presences?...” Edelgard asks as she turns around to head back inside her room.

“I am sorry if we are bothering you, but we request to speak to you. We need help finding Flayn, and we believe you might have a way to help us do so” said Byleth.

“Professor? You… Need help from me?!... Eeeek!~” said Edelgard as she gets ecstatic.

“P-Please, may we enter to speak?” asked Byleth.

“Well, three is company, but I suppose we can make it work…” mutters Edelgard.

“What was that, Miss Edelgard?” asked Seteth.

“Nothing. Please, make yourself comfortable. Especially _you, Professor~_” said Edelgard as she allows Byleth and Seteth entry. 

As they walk into Edelgards room, Byleth and Seteth go to sit down on some chairs near her boudoir. Before Byleth can take a seat however, Edelgard grabs Byleth’s arm and guides Byleth to sit next to her on her bed. Edelgard then sits on her bed right next to Byleth, and crosses her legs. Byleth looks over slightly at Edelgard, and begins to blush as well as seeing Edelgard so close to them dressed as they were.

“Well Professor, what is it that you needed to speak about?” asked Edelgard.

“_Ahem!_… Aren’t you guys a little… Close?” questioned Seteth as they sat down on the chair. nearby.

“I am just really excited to see the Professor, Seteth! When I had heard that the Blue Lions were attacked by Demonic Beasts, I was _ so _ worried for the Professor! F-For all of the Blue Lions! The reputation of Garreg Mach! Being here with the Professor puts all of those things at ease!~... W-Well, besides um…” said Edelgard, remembering Flayn’s disappearance. Seteth then clears his throat.

“We have business to discuss. Please, get this over forthwith. F-Faculty probably should not be in the room of a student in scant clothing…” said Seteth.

“R-Right…” said Byleth as they attempt to unlatch themselves from Edelgard’s arm that is tightly hugged around their own, “Edelgard, regarding Flayn’s capture- I realized that she might have still held onto the red handkerchief that we used for the exercise; the same one that you gave me” said Byleth.

“A replica of my mother’s handkerchief she made for me? Okay… Well, I am saddened that something I gifted you is missing- but what does that have to do with Flayn?” asked Edelgard.

“By any chance, you do have more? Could we use another of your handkerchiefs? I believe that if your handkerchiefs hold a strong enough scent to match the one she has, that we might be able to track it to Flayn’s whereabouts!” said Byleth.

“I see… That does make sense. Well Professor, if me lending you a replica might help you all find Flayn I would be more than welcome to help and give you another” said Edelgard as she reaches into her nearby drawer. “Now, where did I set them…” she questions. She then opens up that drawer, and as it opens Byleth gets a peek at what’s inside; sex toys, and pics of Byleth!

“W-Wha-?!” questioned Byleth.

“Ah!!!” shouts Edelgard as she quickly shuts the drawer in embarrassment.

“What? What’s going on?” asked Seteth.

“_ Did I… DID I JUST SEE WHAT I SAW?! _” asked Sothis within Byleth’s mind.

“E-Edelgard…” says Byelth, unsure of exactly what they just saw.

“D-Don’t look at a woman’s personal things, Professor! P-Privacy!....” Edelgard exclaimed.

“S-Sorry…” Byleth responded. Edelgard then sighs.

“They are in my _ other _ drawer…” Edelgard proclaimed as she got up to search her other drawer.

“I’m… Very lost…” said Seteth.

“You.. wanna be I think...” Byleth responded. Edelgard then starts to rummage through another drawer for an extra handkerchief. After doing a much of things out of the sight of Byleth and Seteth, she suddenly comes out from the drawer.

“Ah! Here we go!” said Edelgard as she whips out another red handkerchief; one that is exactly the same as the one they used!

“Yes! This might just due!” said Byleth. Edelgard then hands the handkerchief to Byleth, and gets up to walk towards the door.

“Good. Now, if you excuse me- I need to get resituated; for the rest of the day I will be cleaning. If you may” said Edelgard as she gestures to the door for them to leave.

“Oh thank the Gods!” said Seteth as he quickly rushed out of Edelgard’s room.

“This means a lot to me Edelgard, I will make it up to you somehow” said Byleth.

“Please, it is the least I can do. You can repay me by bringing Flayn back home" said Edelgard.

“It is a promise!” Byleth stated as they left as well. As Byleth began to exit, Edelgard sighed deeply.

“T-That was close… Oh, Edelgard; one day you will get what you want. But, I guess we will be joined together soon. In due time Professor… Hehehe~” said Edelgard.

*****

As Byleth exits Edelgard’s room he sees Seteth hunched over in cold sweats. They walk over to pat Seteth on the back as he rises up.

“We got what we came for,” said Byleth.

“Yeah, with just nearly dodging a lawsuit! Do we have to have another seminar on Sex-Ed in terms of what to be wearing around the monastery?!” questioned Seteth. 

“Well, as long as it is worn inside her own dorm I do not see much of the issue” said Byleth. Seteth then sighs.

“Whatever, let us just make our way to Hanneman and see-”

“What… The fuck… Were you two doing in Edelgard’s room?...” asked Manuela, who was watching the whole time as both Byleth and Seteth excitedly entered Edelgard’s room.

“M-Manuela!!!” Byleth and Seteth both shouted in shock as they turned to face her.

“It is not what it looks like! I swear!” Seteth stated.

“Hm?! It doesn’t look like two perverted imbeciles who seem to me more interested in a secret rendezvous in a female student’s room than finding our missing Garreg Mach attendee!? Now, what just _is_ that word the students have been saying lately in class?... Oh yeah, CAP!!!”Manuela shouted.

“_ She did NOT _just say that…” said Sothis.

“Manuela, please… We needed Edelgard’s handkerchief to _ help _ find Flayn. What have _ you _ been doing besides spending your time stalking us?” asked Byleth.

“Hm… _ NOT _ catching a lawsuit!!!” Manuela responded.

“Oh my!... I lose Flayn, and now I am going to lose my job?... What a day… I think I might need to take Jeralt up on his offer to get a drink…” Seteth said. Byleth then shows Manuela the handkerchief.,

“This is the handkerchief, Manuela. Nothing crazy is going on. Please, make like your receding hairline- and disappear” said Byleth. Manuela then gasped loudly.

“I’ll remember that the next time I am in the Audience Chamber telling Lady Rhea all of the reasons why she should FIRE you!!!” said Manuela as she walks away infuriated.

“I-... See what you mean, Professor… She seems to have some vendetta out for you” said Byleth.

“Agh…” Byleth said.

“N-Nonetheless, she has distracted us from our goal long enough. To Hanneman’s!” said Seteth.

“R-Right… “ said Byleth. Seteth and Byleth then move back to where they just came from; in the direction of Hanneman’s office... 

-CHAPTER END-


	138. Edelgard’s Handkerchief, and Dimitri's Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Byleth and Seteth go see Hanneman to ascertain if Edelgard's handkerchief can be used at all to help find Flayn. After this, Byleth finds that Dimitri has something they want to discuss with them. How will all of this play out for our dear Professor?..."

“... And so, that is the issue that we have, and we are wondering if you can do anything with this handkerchief to find Flayn” said Byleth as they just get done explaining the situation to Hanneman. 

“Hm… Well, I would say that it would be possible to say the least. I have been studying Demonic Beast behavior alongside my crest research in the hopes that I find some solution to tracking either of the two to Flayn. So far, my research has been fruitless. However, now that this new item has been thrown into the mix I think I can create something that might work” said Hanneman.

“Really? That’s great!” said Seteth.

“How so, Hanneman?” asked Byleth.

“What I would be able to create a spell; a tracking spell. It might be easy to achieve if these items are kept in the same environment for a long time. If so, there might be a high possibility that the scent on this handkerchief could very well match strongly with the one in Flayn’s possession” said Hanneman.

“Hopefully she still has it,” said Seteth.

“Yes. We would be ultimately tracking the handkerchief- not Flayn. So, it might lead us on a dead chase if she dropped it some place. However, since it is the most fresh lead we have it is better than using something of her possession where the scent might not be as similar” said Hanneman.

“I would agree as well. Anything you can do Hanneman would be appreciated. How soon could you have something we could use? You know, since they plan to dispatch units out tomorrow?” asked Byleth.

“It might take me at least all night to be able to prepare something _ usable _. But, I can get it done” said Hanneman.

“Oh, thank you Hanneman!” said Byleth.

“_ But, _ I need to make something clear; I am warning you now, Professor. Do _not_ get the students involved” said Hanneman.

“... We were in the same meeting, Hanneman; you know how I feel,” said Byleth.

“I am still letting you know,” said Hanneman.

“The expedition will be between the Seirios Knights, so we shan't worry about that for now” said Seteth.

“Well, give me the handkerchief and I will be on my work for a tracking spell. I will notify you when it is done” said Hanneman.

“Thank you,” said Byleth as they handed over the red handkerchief. Hanneman then places the handkerchief in one of his mechanisms as he starts to analyze the aroma emanating off the fibers. Seteth and Byleth then take their leave from Hanneman’s quarters feeling accomplished.

*****

“Professor, I want to give you my everlasting thanks for the help you have given me. I do not know what I would have done if you did not come up with this plan right now” said Seteth.

“You are welcome, Seteth. Really, you should be thanking Edelgard; perhaps her meddling has paid off _somehow_... Anyways, I think for now we just have to put everything into Hanneman’s hands, and see that he is able to make something with what we have” said Byleth.

“You are right. I will go notify lady rhea of what findings we have now. In terms of the other Houses… Perhaps we can release them from their punishments early…” said Seteth.

“Hehe, well that would be nice for them. I had adjourned the Lions for today; I felt like they had enough on their plate” said Byleth.

“What will you do in the meantime, Professor?” asked Seteth.

“Clear my head. I have not had a chance to really sit down and process any of this. Maybe it would be best that I did so” said Byleth.

“I see. I would agree that might be helpful as well. I hope that the rest of your day goes easy, and I will most likely see you tomorrow for further action. Good day, Professor” said Seteth as he takes his leave. Byleth, watching Seteth leave, starts to sigh as they walk back to their own quarters in preparation for a well needed nap…

*****

_ Later that day… _

As the Black Eagles and Golden Deer are dismissed from their cleaning duties the rest of the Garreg Mach settles down from the Flayn situation a bit as the day turns to evening. Byleth wakes up from their well deserved nap, and walks around the monastery as they breath in the fresh air around. Aimlessly walking around they find themselves out front of the monastery as they hear someone call their name,

“Professor” they heard.

“Huh?” asked Byleth. Suddenly, they turn to see Dimitri. “Hello, Dimitri” Byleth says.

“Good evening. I had heard that you retreated to your quarters for a nap. Did you sleep well?” asked Dimitri.

“Yes. I did need it. I feel a bit better. How are you though?” asked Byleth.

“I am okay. However… I was looking for you to ask you something” said Dimitri.

“Okay, and what is that?” asked Byleth.

“You mentioned before the exercise that if the Blue Lions won that you would treat me to a one-on-one study session. I understand if this is the wrong time to be doing this, but I wanted to take you up on that offer; perhaps, staying on topic on our regimens while we still have you as Professor of the Blue Lions might help delicate ourselves through all this; well, at least me...” said Dimitri.

“Huh? Well, that was if you guys won. But, you- oh… Wait… We _did_ lose to the Lions…” said Byleth, remembering that Flayn took the flag out of bounds; costing their teams' loss, and the Blue Lions victory.

“Yes. While now a preferably win, a win is a win nonetheless” said Dimitri.

“Pretty forward of you. Well... I would agree that it would help to stay on task. Yes, I will follow through on what I said and do a private lesson with you. Where do you want to go?” asked Byleth.

“The quad. We can sit at a table outside, and go over some class notes for the Blue Lions that you and Hanneman have for us. P-Perhaps… Over some food?” suggested Dimitri.

“Yes. My treat” said Byleth.

“G-Great!” side Dimitri.

*****

And with that, Byleth and Dimitri go get some food in the cafeteria, and head to a remote location outside with some class notes to sit and chat. For a couple of minutes, they go over class drills, formations, terms, and extra things Dimitri has been studying in preparation for the Mock Battle coming up soon. After a while, Dimitri gets blushed in the face, and Byleth can notice there is something on his mind.

“... What’s up?” asked Byleth.

“Huh? Oh, it is just that I am having a good time studying with your Professor. Thank you” said Dimitri.

“It is the least I can do. Especially if studying eases you during all this,” said Byleth.

“It is. But… Um… I want to tell you something, Professor. There is something that I feel I must confess to you” said Dimitri.

“What is it?” asked Byleth.

“I am only doing this because I feel so comfortable and secure with you, Professor… I… Um… I wanted to also tell you that… For the past month that I-... I believe I have developed feelings for you; ones that surpass a student and Professor relationship…” said Dimitri. Hearing this causes Byleth’s stomach to drop and for their whole body to freeze.

“_ Dimitri… Said… What?... _” thinks Byleth...

  
-CHAPTER END-


	139. Dimitri’s Hidden Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Byleth is once again enthralled by the confession of Dimitri as he lays his heart out on the line for Byleth to see. Dimitri... Likes Byleth? This revaluation for Byleth themselves was one like no other. How will they react?..."

“Dimitri… W-What do you mean?” asked Byleth.

“What I mean is that… I… I think that I like you” said Dimitri.

“Dimitri… I…” said Byleth.

“I know Professor, it is-... Such… Controversial feelings that I possess. The attraction of another man. And, the attraction of a Professor nonetheless… I have battled these feelings for quite some time… But, I felt like it was responsible of me to relay to you what I am feeling, because I am unsure of what I should do. How I should proceed. How I should… React…” said Dimitri.

“I-... Um… Thank you for being so honest… I think it is perfectly normal to have such attraction, but Dimitri-... I am a Professor here at Garreg Mach. So, whatever you feel- I should _ not _ reciprocate” said Byleth.

“So… You do not feel similarly, Professor?” asked Dimitri.

“W-What?!... I-I….” said Byleth, stumbling over their words as they look down.

“Who am I to judge… I couldn’t even reciprocate the feelings properly back then…” Dimitri muttered to themselves.

“D-Did you say something, Dimitri?” asked Byleth.

“N-No… Well, I did not assume that we would start anything, but I wanted to let you know. I-... I had thought that you perhaps could understand” said Dimitri.

“Um… Well, it is just that I should not be entertaining that. You know that. But, I have to ask… What do you mean?” asked Byleth.

“I… Thought you might like men as well” said Dimitri.

“W-What?! Um, w-where did you get that idea that I did?” asked Byleth.

“M-My apologies... I am basing it off pure assumption. And, perhaps a bit of wanting it to be…” said Dimitri.

“O-Oh…” said Byleth. He then thinks, “_ He thinks that I like men? D-Do I?... _”. Dimitri then starts to fidget around in his seat.

“Professor… This is going to sound out of left field, but have you done anything with Claude?” asked Dimitri.

“That is! W-W-Why would you think that I did?” asked Byeth, stuttering moreso.

“Just-... Something I was told… I just thought that I would asked to quell my suspicion” said Byleth,

“_ Did Felix tell someone!? _ ” thinks Byleth. “N-No, there is _ nothing _ going on between us; you are better off not paying attention to rumors or whatnot” said Byleth, lying through their teeth.

“I-I see… well, you are correct Professor. I am sorry for wondering” said Dimitri. Suddenly, a thought pops into Byleth’s head.

“Well… H-How about you?” asked Byleth.

“Whatever do you mean, Professor?” Dimitri says.

“L-Like, um… I don’t know… I just had wondered. Seems like… You guys have history” said Byleth.

“There is nothing going on between us. D-Did you hear something?” asked Dimitri.

“N-No... “ said Byleth. Byleth then cannot help by starting to feel as they look at Dimitri’s face after asking them that question that there is something that they are not telling them. However, Byleth ultimately decides that it really is not any of their business to fret. After this exchange, a cold air blew between the two; finally, awkwardness was there. Internally, Byleth is not sure how they should take Dimitri admitting their feelings, and their head is ever so confused on where Dimitri’s quandary about Claude and them stems from. Suddenly, Dimitri looks back up to Byleth.

“Professor… Please, keep what I told you to yourself” said Dimitri.

“I will! You don’t have to worry, Dimitri. I understand the subject matter is not something that can be easily understood. So, this is between us” said Byleth.

“And… Perhaps… Um, maybe… Sometime in the future… Maybe we can hang out again like this. Maybe… It can be if we… Keep it to ourselves” said Dimitri.

“... You do realize what you are implying, Dimitri” said Byleth.

“I… I understand… If it stays between us, then we might be able to… I-If you want to that is…” said Dimitri as he twiddles his thumbs.

“D-Dimitri… I…” said Byleth, unsure of what to say.

“Huh, so _ this _is where you ran off with Teach to” Byleth and Dimitri hear being said.

“H-Huh? Who is there?” asked Byleth. They then both look up to see Claude peeking his head out from a window above.

“C-CLAUDE?! W-W-W-What in Fódlan are you DOING here?!?” asked Dimitri as he got up from his seat annoyed and completely flabbergasted. "_Did he hear what I just was saying to the Professor?..._" he then thinks.

“I just wanted to check on Teach, and had to go on a wild goose chase to find them. Little did I know they were captured by a sneaky Lion~” said Claude as he starts to climb out of the window, and drops down onto Dimitri’s lap.

“H-Hey! I beg your pardon!?” shouted Dimitri.

“Hm, besides the_ bone _ at my side this seat is pretty comfortable” said Claude as he looked into Dimitri’s eyes with a very foreboding look; one that had hidden annoyance behind it. Dimitri then pushes Claude off of his lap to the ground. “Ouch!” he said.

“You always come in and ruin things when they are good!” said Dimitri.

“Hmph, well better to cut things short before they going gets tough- don’t ‘ya think?” Claude said.

“W-What?! What is that supposed to mean?” questioned Dimitri. He then started to pace around; scoffing about. “You know what- forget it! I should know better trying to reason with the likes of you” Dimitri continues as he walks away out of anger. 

“Oh _here_ we go again… Whatever” said Claude.

“Dimitri! Don’t go!…” said Byleth, unsure how to handle the situation. 

“I’m sorry, Professor! Claude just gets under my skin sometimes! Agh! We can continue our study session another time; it is _ impossible _ to study further with a nuisance like him around” said Dimitri.

“Oh, you guys were studying? That is boring!!! You should be glad I stopped that” said Claude.

“And the reason why your House needs to resort to underhanded tactics- like the very one that got you cleaning duty all day- is probably because of philosophy like that!” said Dimitri.

“And despite all that ‘studying’ you do it still resorted to one of our own getting captured right underneath your wing” said Claude. Byleth and Dimitri gasp.

“C-Claude!” shouted Byleth.

“How dare you!” said Dimitri.

“Don’t get me wrong- I am saddened about her disappearance. But, to us other Houses who are only told of what happened and have not experienced it we are a bit questionable of the Blue Lions. _ And _, the faculty” said Claude.

“Claude…” said Byleth, as they put their head down.

“You have no shame, morals, decorum, or a clue! It wasn’t the Lions fault this happened! OR THE PROFESSORS!!!” shouted Dimitri.

“Dimitri, please calm down…” said Byleth, as they look around the area to onlookers.

“It’s all everyone is talking about. ‘_ Who caused the disappearance of Flayn’ _? Even I am curious as to what really went on” said Claude.

“Is that what really everyone is talking about?...” asked Byleth.

“You are going to tell the Professor something that is non-constructive _ now _ of all times?! You surprised me at how inconsiderate you are!” shouted Dimitri.  
  


“Hmph. You would know about being inconsiderate, wouldn’t you?” asked Claude.

“That’s it! I’m done!” shouted Dimitri as they head off down another way; away from Claude and Byleth.

“Don’t!-... Ugh, Claude! Why would you say that?” asked Byleth.

“Ah don’t worry, Teach! I was just fibbin’!” said Claude, as he changes his whole mood.

“What? Why?!” asked Byleth.

“Three’s company! I wanted to see how you were taking all of this by myself” said Claude.

“By making up something like that?! I don't get your plan here, but you just mad things like- _10 times_ worse! And, people are staring! You know how Dimitri is. And, if that is a lie I don’t appreciate you saying that!” said Byleth.

“Well, it is not _ entirely _ untrue. The talks are happening; just look around" said Claude as he gestures to all the onlookers, "But I don’t really feel as heavy about it being your guys’ fault as I said. And sadly, I know what buttons to press on Dimitri to get under his skin. And, it worked perfectly to get him to leave” said Claude.

“I-... Oh my… You should not do that AT ALL Claude!" said Byleth,

“How else was I to pry him off of you?” asked Claude. Byleth then sighs.

“... What do you want, Claude?” asked Bylteth.

“... Are you okay? And, Dimitri? How was he taking this all?” asked Claude.

“What? Well, he was doing somewhat okay- before you did all that! Why don’t you ask him yourself? Why make him mad, if you in reality wanted to know if he was okay?” asked Byleth.

“...” Claude muttered as a supercut of many thoughts ran through his mind. “Fine. If you two are okay, then I have nothing to worry about” Claude continued.

“_ He is a sneaky one… You need to watch yourself, Byleth! _” Sothis said within Byleth’s mind.

“*_ sigh _* We are okay… Just… adjusting. Please, if there are talks of what you claim you need to preach to them that nothing malicious went on between the Lions, the faculty, and her disappearance” said Byleth.

“And you are sure of that?” asked Claude.

“I-...” said Byleth, suddenly realizing the sad fact that they were not sure. Claude then walks close to Byleth.

"So... You really are gonna pretend that time didn't happen, huh?..." Claude said. Byleth stares into Claude's eyes- and can tell something deeply perturbing him is swelling in his mind.

"W-Well... It should have-..." Byleth mutters. Claude then sucks his teeth.

“Hmph. Well, it is whatever at the end of the say. I am glad you are okay, Teach. I would tease you further, buuuut… You are gonna be a Golden Deer tomorrow, so I will have all the time in the world then~” said Claude as he winked.

“W-What?!” said Byleth.

“I heard that Seteth is going to suspend our punishment, so me and the Golden Deer are going to get in some evening practice since we were not able to all day- per orders of Hanneman, who said he was working on some handkerchief thing at the moment. I assumed it was related to you. I think it’s tied to what you are all doing tomorrow?” asked Claude.

“Yes…” said Byleth.

“Are we getting involved? The Golden Deer I mean?” asked Claude.

“I-I… I was asked by Hanneman to not. However, in order for me to participate myself in the search I-… I don’t know…” said Byleth.

“Whatever you decide- we will follow” said Claude.

“... Thank you…” said Byleth,

“_ He is counseling you, but I get the strange feeling that he only came here to fuck with Dimitri… I… I question how sincere he was about it all… About Flayn, and your feelings... _” said Sothis.

“_ Me too… And him and Dimitri… Something is going on between then… _” Byleth then thinks.

“Well Teach, I will talk to you later~” said Claude as he walks off.

“See you later,” said Byleth. Byleth then sighs, and heads back to his own dorm after cleaning up the remnants of his prematurely ended dinner with Dimitri...

  
  


-CHAPTER END-


	140. The Golden Opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A new day comes to Garreg Mach as Byleth discusses with their House the details on the Flayn rescue mission; this involves who will be attending, and who will not..."

It is now Saturday- 4/26 to be exact, and as Garreg Mach wakes up to this brand new day many officials and Seiros Knights alike were running around in preparation for the early morning scouting that was being done for Flayn. One of them being Byleth and Seteth as they rush back to Hanneman’s to check up on the handkerchief tracking spell. Apparently, Hanneman made some breakthrough as they were relayed a message to come meet him via a bird message…

“So Hanneman, what is the breakthrough you have made?” asked Byleth.

“Oh yes! So, I am pleased to announce that I was able to create a tracking spell for seeking out Flayn. However, this spell is not one with no caveats…” said Hanneman.

“What's wrong with it?” asked Seteth. 

“Well, for starters- the spell has limited duration and potency. This is a result of not only the time constraint I placed myself under, but also the catalyst for the spell being just a handkerchief to get the scent off of. Also, there is only one use of it; once it is casted you get what you get. However, the spell is usable” said Hanneman.

“Well that is great at least! Have you used it yet to verify how useful it will be?” asked Byleth.

“U-Unfortunately, no. This would be the test version I have ready for you, which is untested. Hence why I emphasize that there is only _one_ use. I apologize for the inconvenience, but this is what I could muster in the time allotted” said Hanneman.

“And you are sure that it works?” asked Seteth.

“Do you know who I am? Of course it will work! I-I am just unsure _ how _ well. I did not want to activate the spell, and risk the duration at all by using it to see if it actually works- if that makes sense” said Hanneman.

“I see… So, this is a gamble then. However, it seems to be our only real option at this point, and I would not want to jeopardize the spell if we only have one attempt at it” said Byleth.

“So our one chance of using the spell would most likely be when we leave. We need to put caution to the wind, and use it when we need it!” said Seteth. 

“That’s our only choice at this point. As long as the spell is usable it can help us find Flayn” said Byleth.

“Precisely. And so I will give you this **One-Use Tome**. In it is the tracking spell for Flayn. Please, use it wisely. I am entrusting its usage to you two” said Hanneman as he hands over the tome to Byleth. 

“Thank you,” said Byleth.

“And _ remember _ what I said, Professor” said Hanneman.

“...” muttered Byleth, knowing what he is referring to. Unsure how they will handle the rest of the day in regards to the students, they take the tome and head off with Seteth. 

*****

“... He was referring to the student’s involvement. You are with the Golden Deer, correct? What is it that you are going to do?” asked Seteth.

“I… I have not made up my mind yet. I think that it might be a good idea for me to go over some things with the Golden Deer before we dispatch out to meet with the Seiros Knights” said Byleth.

“That does sound like a good plan, Professor. While you do that I will continue to prep the battalions that will join alongside us as we venture back out to Gideon. We can attempt to set out for noon, so you best be prepared“ said Seteth.

“That works out. I will try not to be long” said Byleth as they head out to the Courtyard to meet up with the Golden Deer House; their House for the day…

*****

With some time on their hands, Byleth manages to do a roll call for the Golden Deer to meet back up at the Golden Deer House as soon as possible to discuss everything going forward. The Golden Deer then make their way to the Courtyard; all converging together in one area outside as Byleth walks up towards them. 

“Hello, everyone. Long time no see” said Byleth, attempting to lighten the mood.

“Hey guys, Teach is coming this way!” said Claude as he gets everyone's attention.

“Professor!” said Hilda as she waved.

“It is good to see you, Professor” said Lorenz.

“You had called for all of us to meet so suddenly; may I ask what this is regarding?” asked Leonie.

“It is regarding the search for Flayn I am sure you all know about, and what that means for all of us going forward" Byleth said.

“I see… So… You are taking action then?” asked Claude. 

“Yes… And, I gathered you all here because today I just so happen to be your Professor. I have to discuss with you your affairs for the day. But first...” said Byleth as they turned to look at Ignatz, “Ignatz… You know that I am over here- right?”.

“H-Huh?! Oh, I am sorry Professor! I wasn’t _ entirely _ sure the direction Claude said you were coming from” said Ignatz.

“You… Still don’t have your glasses, correct?” asked Byleth.

“Y-Yes… They are still getting fixed. And I am in a bind due to my parents having to send more money my way for replacements. I am unsure when the new pair will come in” said Ignatz.

“_ Ignatz… If he has trouble still seeing, then... _” thought Byleth. They then signed. “Well nonetheless, what I wanted to talk about was the estate of what I am going to do concerning Flayn, and how you all come into play” said Byleth.

“Yes Professor, what is it?” asked Lorenz.

“So… I have thought about this for a while, and I have decided that I am going to participate on the front lines in the rescuing of Flayn. I have also decided that the Golden Deer House shall accompany me as real-life training” said Byleth. Everyone then gasps.

“Wait- really?” asked Lysithea.

“W-We are going on the mission?!” said Marianne as she gets worried.

“Relax, Marianne! It won’t be that bad! Plus, we are doing it for Flayn” said Leonie.

“W-Well, that is true…” said Marianne.

“Professor, are you sure about this?” asked Claude.

“I am. While I wanted to go off with the Blue Lions there is no way that Manuela would agree to that. And, I think it is unfair to leave you all out of the opportunity. While I am not _ forcing _ you or implying you all have to go, I will be allowing select students to come with me” said Byleth.

“Is the Professor _seriously_ allowing them to go?! Not fair!!!!” shouted a female voice in the distance.

“Shh! They are going to hear us!” said male voice afterwards obscured from view. Hearing this voices causes Byleth to frown and sigh.

“... Dimitri, Edelgard, are you eavesdropping?” asked Byleth. Then, a sucking of teeth is heard.

"We might as well all come out at this point..." said the female voice again. Suddenly Edelgard and Dimitri- along with the others from the Black Eagles and Blue Lions come out of nowhere! Unbeknownst to Byleth, all the other Houses happened to be in that area as well; desperately combing through the Monastery walls for Byleth to know what was their next move. Coincidentally, as Byleth approached the Golden Deer, the ears of the likes of Edelgard and Dimitri were not too far behind. As the other Houses come into view the Golden Deer start to get surprised and gawk at them.

“Wow! They all are eavesdroppers!” shouted Raphael.

“You cannot be serious…” said Lorenz.

“_ Total _ invasion of privacy! Can you see that our House was having an important House discussion?” asked Lysithea.

“Agh… I told you this would not work” said Felix.

“It would have if you stayed quiet, Edelgard!” said Caspar.

“Hush!” shouted Edelgard.

“Should have told yourself that,” said Claude.

“Can we all stop!?” asked Byleth as they attempted to refocus everyone, “Why are you guys here?” asked Byleth.

“We, like the others, were interested in what was going to happen today with you, Professor. I suppose that both Houses had the same idea. Professor, we, the Blue Lions, were the ones at the exercise. We want to go!” said Dimitri. Edelgard then nods in agreeance.

“And there is no way the likes of the Golden Deer should get the luxury when they are the reason that our day with you was sullied! And last time I checked it was _ my _ handkerchief that was needed to make Hanneman’s spell. I _ demand _ that this be changed!” stated Edelgard.

“W-Well, unfortunately that is up to your teachers. And, they made it clear that they don’t agree with you going” said Byleth.

“Precisely. So, why is it that you are going against our wishes and bringing the Golden Deer?" asked Hanneman, as he comes out from behind the group- alongside Manuela as well.

“_ Guess everyone is practicing their espionage today… _” said Sothis within Byleth’s mind.

“Oh no…” said Byleth, as they start to get anxious.

“See and _ this _ is why we don’t like you, Professor! “ said Manuela as they scoff, “We told you during the meeting yesterday about how we did NOT want the students involved! Heck- I made it very apparent I didn’t want _ YOU _ involved. This radical behavior unfit for a Professor of a House is why” she continued.

“I understand your conjectures, and why you do not want the students to participate. But, despite the danger I think that it is only right for them to be a part of this. In fact- it is that same danger that I believe that it is imperative that they do. These are not townsfolk; these are students of Garreg Mach, and beings who will soon lead a nation. They will not falter” said Byleth. 

“And _ this _ is why you need to be fired,” said Manuela. Hanneman then sighs.

“Manuela, please! I know we came to criticize the Professor if they chose to go against us purely for our own amusement, but we need to stay on task!... Agh, Professor, I am greatly disappointed in your actions. However, Seteth said that you have control over what your class does today- and I only wish you well and hope that you will keep them away from as much danger as possible” said Hanneman.

“I will do what I must for the students. And, if anything else happens to them while searching for Flayn I give you full authority to get rid of me, and will voucher against myself for you” said Byleth.

“Well do us a favor and do that NOW!!!” said Manuela. 

“I will do what I can to earn your respect as a Professor,” said Byleth.

“Hmph! Whatever…” said Manuela.

“Professor, please keep the students safe. Even if you have to jeopardize your own” said Hanneman.

“I will,” said Byleth.

“Professor…” said Edelgard as she looked down. Dimitri then sighs

“Professor, I hope your journey to find Flayn goes well. We will be cheering from the sidelines” said Dimitri as he buries his feelings, and bows his head.

“Yeah! I hope you all are safe!” said Annette.

“Don’t die,” said Hubert.

“H-Hubert!” shouted Petra.

“We will all do fine guys, don’t worry!” said Claude.

“Well, regarding that… There is something else that I have to mention… Ignatz, unfortunately I am unsure if I will be allowing you to join us” said Byleth. Hearing those words shocked everyone around Byleth- with Ignatz being the one most of all.

“W-W-What?!...” said Ignatz.

-CHAPTER END-


	141. The Substitute Archer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "As the Golden Deer lose out on one archer to come along for the rescue mission suddenly the ever so clever Claude has an idea of who could replace them..."

“Professor! Are you being serious?!” asked Claude.

“I’m actually shook,” said Edelgard.

“Me as well…” said Dimitri. Suddenly, Manuella laughs.

“Well well well! Finally, the Professor is doing what they should be- but just Ignatz? That’s kinda cruel...” said Manuela, as they nagged Byleth.

“M-Manuela! Stop it” said Hanneman.

“P-Professor, what do you mean that Ignatz cannot come with us?” asked Hilda.

“Yes, I don’t think that’s fair!” said Lysithea.

“Is it because of his current vision issues?” asked Marianne. Byleth then puts their head down. Seeing this as a confirmation for why Byleth chooses to keep them out, Ignatz gets enraged.

“P-Professor! Please don’t think of this as a setback for me! I can _ still _ fight! I am useful!” said Ignatz.

“I understand, and I never said that you were not. However, on this mission what skills we need from you all is precision, and the skills of 'search and find'. Ignatz... You just struggled to locate where my voice was coming from. I’m afraid while touring the lands of Fódlan for Flayn you will be a liability, and more safe to stay at the monastery to assist in other ways” said Byleth.

“Professor…” said Claude as he looked at Ignatz’s face as Ignatz attempted to hold back his own tears. He then moved to place his arm around Ignatz.

“I-... I am not the one that broke them… This is not fair...” said Ignatz, as he wiped a shedding tear from his eye. 

“...” muttered Caspar, as he feels insanely guilty.

“You can hate me for right now, but my decision is sane and just. Your stats are factoring the fact that you are using glasses to aid your aim. Ignatz, unless you can prove to me that you are just as capable right now, then I will have no choice but to ask for you to shadow other houses while we go off” said Byleth.

“Professor, if he is not going then I don’t know if I feel right going…” said Leonie.

“Yeah! _All_ or none!” said Raphael.

“Well, you don’t have to go” said Byleth.

“G-Guys… Don’t!” said Ignatz as he turned around to view them- but faced the wrong way. 

“Here you go, buddy...” said Claude as he helped him face the right way.

“T-Thank you… You guys, you all should not forsake finding Flayn for me; _ that _ in which is more important than my vision issue. While I would rather be with you all, if you all going in my place will in some way help bring her home more efficiently, then I will forgo one mission for her safety” said Ignatz.

“Wise words, Ignatz. Wise words…” said Claude as he backed away from Ignatz to give him well needed space.

“Well… When you put it like that…” said Hilda.

“I agree…” said Lorenz.

“Professor… I will do as you ask and not fight against your decision. I will make sure that I’m not lacking in training while you are gone” said Ignatz.

“I-Ignatz! You could train with the Eagles today! W-With me!” said Caspar.

“Who said you can make that decision and have him join us?...” asked Hubert.

“Be nice, Hubert! The poor boy can’t go on his mission because _Caspar_ broke his glasses!” said Ferdinand. Suddenly, gasps are heard around the area as those who were not already made aware just were.

“H-Hey! How did you know that!?...” said Caspar as he feels even more guilty.

"Really?!" asked Leonie.

"Caspar!..." said Hilda.

"Want me to break something on you?" asked Raphael.

"I'm _wholeheartedly_ sorry! Please, forgive me! I-It was out of anger! It would have never happened if _Claude_ did not mess with us!" said Caspar.

"Hey! Now the prank and all was my doing, but what the Black Eagles decided to do as retaliation was _not_ my fault! Take Edelgard cutting the Professor and knocking out our poor Leonie for instance" said Claude.

"Do we _have _to bring that up?..." asked Edelgard as she scoffs.

"I agree..." said Byleth.

"And it was a cheap shot anyways; let her try that again and see what happens" said Leonie.

"Want to step out into the quad before you go, bitch?" asked Edelgard.

"Okay- enough!" said Byleth, finally growing tired of the back and forth.

"Gosh, look at the Golden Deer trying to start a fight with the Black Eagles under the Professor's tutelage; NOT surprised!!!" shouted Manuela.

"Manuela, I know that you _think_ that you are young at heart, but perhaps you are better off sitting your tired bones down and letting the children's quarrel stay a children's quarrel?" suggested Hanneman.

"Like teacher like pupil they say..." said Byleth as they shake they head in disappointment. Edelgard then sighs as she begins to speak.

“Ignatz, if you want to join us then I will allow it,” said Edelgard.

“Thank you… I think I will take you up on your offer, Edelgard” said Ignatz.

“The Black Eagles over the Blue Lions?!” questioned Dimitri.

“Please, can we not start this now?...” asked Ingrid as she shook her head in annoyance.

“Now now students, that is enough. Well, while I would rather it be your whole House you feel this way about, we will house Ignatz for the time being. Now, if you excuse me- I think I have done enough snooping for the day” said Hanneman.

“Me as well. I have had my fair share of insulting Byleth for one morning” said Manuela, chuckling away.

“Well hope you had fun...” said Byleth.

“Class, let us commence our morning study” said Hanneman as he attempts to rally up Black Eagles.

“Yes, sir…” said the Black Eagles as a collective.

“Let’s go, Blue Lions. I am tired of being in the Professor’s presence” said Manuela.

“The feeling is mutual…” said Byleth.

The Black Eagles and Blue Lions then head off to their own classrooms with their respected Professors, and as they do so The Golden Deer all rally around Ignatz to comfort him. As they do this Claude branches off to walk up to Byleth.

“So, Teach. Since Ignatz cannot go we are down a good archer” said Byleth.

“I know… I'm not entirely sure of the Seiros Knights joining us on our voyage, but hopefully I can find a good replacement,” said byleth.

“I’m sure Shamir isn’t available; heard she’s off on her own task for Lady Rhea. Buuuut, I might know someone that has a bunch of free time, and is a pretty good shot” said Claude.

  
  


“Really? Who?” said Byleth.

*****

“You want me to go off with you to find Flayn? Well, okay” said Cyril, as Claude and Byleth find him to ask him to join in the voyage. 

“Yes. We are down a good archer, and Claude recommended you for the mission. So you can assist?” asked Byleth.

“Yes! I most certainly will” said Cyril.

“Okay. Well, that was easy…” said Claude.

“We will be leaving soon; at least by noon. Please be prepared. We might be voyaging for more than one day even” said Byleth.

“I will Professor,” said Cyril.

“Great. I am going to give Seteth and Lady Rhea this update that you are coming to clear it with them- since you are not in any House yet. Claude, see that Cyril is accommodated into the Golden Deer” said Byleth as they start to head off.

“Oh don’t worry; I will,” said Claude. As Byleth walks away, he then turns to Cyril; who looks at him with a frown look.

“... _Why_ did you recommend me to come along? You aren't pulling me along for one of your schemes are you?” Cyril questioned.

“Haha! You know me all too well, Cyril! Of course I did!” said Claude as he puts his arm around Cyril’s neck, “You are going to be my little mole for a little longer~”.

“W-What? Why? The Professor is going to be with you all day! Why do I need to snoop while you are there?” asked Cyril.

“Because, while I might be with them 99% of the time, there is always going to be that 1% that I am not. _ That _ is where you come in” said Claude.

“You have _ got _ to be kidding me, Claude. You need help!” said Cyril. Suddenly, Claude tightens his arm around Cyril’s neck; slightly choking him.

“Hehe, you little smartass! But, you are _ my _ little smartass! I do need help actually, and you are gonna be the one helping. So stop being difficult!~” said Claude.

“Okay okay! I will!” said Cyril as he attempts to unhand Claude from himself. “You _ better _ give me some cool equipment or something to use for me doing this stupid stuff some more!...”.

“Don’t worry bud; I will give you access to my exclusive selection~” said Claude as he and Cyril head off to prepare for their leave…

-CHAPTER END-


	142. Preparing For Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "As the hour of leaving for the mission to save Flayn nears its beginning the Professors get together to test out the spell that will be used to track her. However, will it work as best as they had hoped?..."

The following period after that consisted of immense preparation from Garreg Mach representatives; Seiros Knights preparing their rations and stock to voyage out to met the convoy of units stationed around Gideon, Byleth and Seteth doing last minute paperwork and conferences with Lady Rhea, and the Golden Deer students using the last bit of time that they have to unwind as well as assemble themselves as well. During this time, the cafeteria prepared lunch a bit early in respect for all the units being sent off as to have a proper meal for them. This was also done in an attempt to pack enough food for the trip as well. As this happens, Seiros Knights and Golden Deer alike pack the cafeteria hall. In particular, Lorenz goes to the cafeteria to eat by himself. As he gets a plate of food he attempts to sit at a free seat- but there are not many options. As such, Lorenz sits across the table from someone familiar- Felix.

“Hello there, Felix. May I sit here?” asked Lorenz.

“It’s a free cafeteria; sit wherever” said Felix.

“K-Kinda hard to do that…” said Lorenz, as he looked around.

“Hmph,” said Felix as he rolled his eyes.

“I see that we are eating the same dish; **Beast Meat Teppanyaki**. It seems like this happens quite often” said Lorenz.

“[Huh? Oh yeah, I guess this has happened before…](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410978) I _do_ prefer Daphnel Stew often, but they are out of the proper ingredients to salivate me” said Felix. Lorenz then raises an eyebrow at the statement.

“A-Anyways, I will take my seat now; I don't have much time to dilly-dally around today,” said Lorenz.

“Right… You guys will be leaving soon to find Flayn” said Felix.

“Yes, so I need to be properly prepared; not just in inventory, but also with my stomach” said Lorenz.

“I see. Well, be careful; don’t want to be running to the bathroom mid-battle” said Felix.

“F-Felix! Please, not when I am eating! Remember, both posture _ and _ dignity while dining are essential for a noble” said Lorenz.

“Whatever. Just be careful; don’t need anymore going missing today” said Felix. Lorenz then sighs.

“Speaking of that… I meant to ask… How was it yesterday? Like- with her disappearing? I heard that you were one of the ones that last saw her” said Lorenz.

“Yes, I was. I feel… So disgusted in myself that I was unable to triumph and rescue her when I was so close… But, I tried. Afterwards, when we got back, Lady Rhea brought everyone in for questioning that was there- starting with Cyril, I believe” said Felix.

“Does it not bother you? That we the Golden Deer are going off to find Flayn off the coattails of your House’s efforts?” asked Lorenz.

“Doesn’t bother me one bit that you are going, but it does bother me of my own shortcomings regarding it. If I was just a bit faster; a bit stronger… Perhaps…” said Felix, as he lowered his head downwards.

“... Don’t put yourself down, Felix. For your sake- no. For the sake of the Garreg Mach Monastery, I- Lorenz Hellman Gloucester- will do everything in my power to save Flayn!” said Lorenz. 

“Y-You… Don’t need to do all that, but thanks I guess…” said Felix.

“It is my honor, Felix,” said Lorenz.

“Sure… Look, just keep an eye out for the Professor will ya’? Make sure nothing weird happens between them and Claude” said Felix.

“Hm? Why would something happen? And, if so- why would you care?” asked Lorenz.

“Y-You ask too many questions. I just… Woke up this early morning hearing something… Disturbing…” said Felix.

“W-What?” asked Lorenz.

“[Claude… Doing shifty things… And moaning the Professor’s name…](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411137)” said Felix.

“F-Felix, while I _ do _ accept all Claude-related information, what Claude does in his personal time regarding his personal desires does _ not _ interest me during this time! Only what he does in his personal time that in my knowing would aid in me usurping the throne” said Lorenz. Felix then scoffs.

“Agh, forget it! I don’t even know why I am even talking to you. This is why I don’t share” said Felix as he gets up from the table, “Just- watch your back. I’m warning you- _ why _ I don’t know, but I am because I don’t trust the Professor during this rotational shit” said Felix.

“Hm… I see… Questioning their loyalty perhaps?” asked Lorenz.

“What do you think? First day of transition to the Deer, and they sold our strategies out to you guys” said Felix.

“Perhaps… But, be weary of having your judgement clouded” said Lorenz.

“Hmph, thanks for the advice. Good luck today I guess” said Felix.

“Thank you!” said Lorenz. He then looks down towards his food as Felix walks away. Lorenz then gasps. “My food is getting cold! I need to finish this forthwith so I can continue preparations!” he continues…

*****

Soon after, the units took a brief break for lunch, a huge crowd started to gather around the front of the monastery of Seiros Knights and Golden Deer. Large hauls of supply line the backs of horses as cavalry lug them along for the trip. Byleth goes around with a checklist; making sure that all the necessary preparations are met before leaving Garreg Mach. Seteth is nearby as well; acting as the lesion of the monastery for the territories outside Garreg Mach for Garreg Mach. Like Byleth, they are ensuring that there isn’t even a hair out of line in preparation to finding Flayn. In terms of the other key individuals, Jeralt and Jeritza both stay behind at the monastery, and do not go out searching; Jeralt becoming the brain of the Seiros Knights and spearheads their platoons from the monastery, where Jeritza has shown indifference in helping assist- much to Seteth’s dismay. As for Manuela, she keeps her post at the nursery as she is ready to assist any platoons that make their way back to the monastery, whereas Hanneman makes his way towards Byleth to assist with casting the spell…

“Okay, so are you ready Professor? We will only have one go” said Hanneman. 

“Yes. Everything should be ready with the Golden Deer on their leave” said Byleth.

“And the Seiros Knights are ready to depart out to the convoy that is awaiting us in the Gideon area,” said Seteth as he walks up to Byleth.

“Perfect. Now, I will walk you through how the spell _ should _ work,” said Hanneman as Byleth pulls out the tome, “What will happen is that it will create a map that will show all the known locations of the scent that is able to be located by the spell. You should see high activity here at the monastery due to Edelgard’s scent being used for the spell- as well as her own scent. You _ might _ also see the scent picking up in places in the Adrestian Empire;. I would disregard those if you see them” said Hanneman.

“Why would it pick those up?” asked Seteth.

“That’s mainly due to the assumption of similar scents of Edelgard and her homestead. I am unsure if it will actually happen, but it is a theory I had. The spell is going to track where there is high potency of the same type of scent. Hopefully, once it is turned on, it should direct you to the Handkerchief if read correctly” said Hanneman.

“Hm… That all makes sense. Okay, let's try it” said Byleth. They then start to activate the spell. As this happens, the book starts to swell with energy as a sigil starts to appear above the book pages. As this happens it starts to create a somewhat detailed map of the surrounding area of Fódlan in front of them, and in the center is a castle-like object that is shown to represent the monastery. On the map, a point in the middle is created at the monastery, which is thought to be Byleth’s location. Then, another point lights up on the map; a point over in Gideon’s area. Seteth then gasps.

“That has to be the abandoned castle, Professor” said Seteth.

“I think so, yes; it matches up with our records” said Byleth. Other points then start to form in Adrestian Empire like Hanneman said, but they are extremely faint. Byleth disregards them as not potential spots Flayn would be in. Faint points then start to form around the Gideon area that start to loosely trail in the direction of the Leicester Alliance. This starts to puzzle Seteth, Byleth, and Hanneman, as the points are not in a specific direction or formation.

“Hm… Peculiar…” said Hanneman.

“W-What does this mean, Hanneman?!” asked Seteth.

“My assumption is that the spell would create some sort of trail of points to follow that would point us in a general area where Flayn should be currently, and aid in us making one linear direction towards her. However… What seems to be the case is that the spell is not as accurate in reporting a defined path. You see- all these points are around a large general area. As if…” said Hanneman as he started to trail off into thought.

“As if she continued to move to multiple places within a short period of time, and in many different directions...” said Byleth.

“Precisely! Yes, that makes sense Professor!” said Hanneman.

“So… Does that mean that we cannot use this to track her?” asked Seteth.

“No, we can. It is just going to be harder than it should be” said Hanneman as he leans in further, ”Searching for all these points means we would have to travel many different routes; ones that ultimately might not bear any fruit. It would be in our best interest to zero in on as few as possible. However... Since we habe this issue, then perhaps what would work the best then is we need something that correlated some points together to help create a path ourselves” he continued.

“Hm… Something to correlate the points…” said Byleth. Suddenly, they think to bring out a map of Fódlan, “Well, if we look here and compare to the spell’s points, they seem to go alongside main trading routes; pathways from town to town. Perhaps the Demonic Beasts... would nestle themselves around where humans normally populate? E-Especially if they are in between settlements?” suggested Byleth.

“Nice deduction! So, it would make sense that if they travel along these routes- maybe to get another potential victim, Flayn would read there if she is still with them and with said Handkerchief” said Hanneman.

“S-So, that means she could still be alive!?” asked Seteth.

“Potentially, if the scent moves. Or, they have the handkerchief in their possession…” said Hanneman as he ponders the point further.

“So, if we head around the trade routes we might be able to find some leads- but still…” said Byleth, before he starts to frown.

“The search convoy would still be going around the fields aimlessly trying to find her. How could we traverse the fields the quickest way possible???” questioned Hanneman.

“I might be able to help you with that” said Cyril, as he peaks his way into the conversation. Next to him is Claude as he walks up, and waves.

“Hey there, Teach! And, others in company~. I think my little mole- I mean, _ our _ little _ boy _ here might have a solution~” said Claude as he smiles, as a bead of sweat falls from his face.

“C-Cyril? Has a solution?...” questioned Byleth…

-CHAPTER END-


	143. The Lucrative Merchant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Will Cyril's plan to finding Flayn strike gold!? Who is this person that Cyril has in mind???"

“I had mentioned to Cyril that there seemed to not be a defined plan on finding Flayn, and he told me that he had an idea that Flayn could be tracked. Though, this was before I was made aware of this interesting handkerchief idea!” said Claude.

“I agree, I think your idea might be very helpful. But, now hearing the issues you are now having with pin-pointing where she might be, I might have a way to assist” said Cyril.

“Okay, we are honestly all ears. What is your idea?” asked Byleth.

“So, since I have spent a lot of time with merchants and the other faculty around Garreg Mach I have picked up on some information on things such as routes that our produce and items come here from other settlements. And, what I have realized- and made the correlation- is that many merchants are the ones that would know these routes the best to get to and fro. You had said that many of the points that go alongside them correct? That would mean that they would congregate mostly where there are a certain number of them around” said Cyril.

“Right. I get that much, but how does knowing specifically that help us?” asked Seteth.

“Because, they would be able to tell you based on their movements what directions they were traveling, which could aid in finding Flayn quicker” said Cyril.

“That makes sense! They would know the scheduled convoys of deliveries, and would be able to correlate the movements we are seeing with their travel patterns to determine where they might be last- and go from there!” said Byleth.

“Yes. But, in order to do something like that we would need to know someone that knows all those routes. And, considering some are still on-route that would take too long to gather up all of that information…” said Seteth.

“Perhaps, but what if we had someone that  _ had _ that info?” asked Cyril.

“... So you know of someone?” asked Seteth.

“I might be able to find someone right for the job for sure! It is the reason that I wanted to approach with the idea. If you give me a few minutes, I can see what I can do with getting them” said Cyril.

“U-Uh, well the spell might wear off soon…” said Byleth. Hanneman then clears his throat.

“Well, these are pure speculations on the potency of the spell, but from my estimate the spell should work for at least 1 hour. After that, it is up in the air if it will work afterwards or how long it will last after that point” said Hanneman.

“Quick, Cyril! Go get them now!” said Seteth.

“O-Okay! I will be right back!” said Cyril.

*****

A couple minutes pass as the group patiently awaits Cyril’s return. In the meantime, the other Golden Deer students accompanying Byleth along the journey have since shown up; Lorenz, Raphael, Lysithea, Marianne, Leonie, and Hilda. Notably, Ignatz was not there. The group attending are all ready to go on the trip to rescue Flayn as they all idly chatter as they wait. Then, in the distance comes Cyril walking with a quite unfamiliar red headed female…

“Why hello! Who is this, Cyril?” asked Byleth. 

“This is someone that I have met on my travels with Shamir as well as talks around the townsfolk and merchants. This is  **Anna** ” said Cyril. Anna then waves her hand out as she smiles.

“Hello!” Anna says.

“Well hello there, Anna. So, you would be able to help up with our task of finding Flayn?” asked Byleth.

“Yes, I might be able to assist with that. You are Professor Byleth, correct?” asked Anna,

“Yes,” said Byleth.

“May I have that map that you have?” asked Anna.

“S-Sure, here,” said Byleth. Anna then takes the map, and starts to mark down lines on the specified pathways; ultimately annotating what would be the merchant paths.

“You see, these ways here to and from the monastery are the main ways the merchants will travel from the marketplace to other surrounding settlements. Along these routes will be small and big conveys of merchants. What happens- unfortunately, is that those convoys get attacked by Demonic Beasts; that is part of the reason that I came to Garreg Mach, which is to get to the bottom of this issue that is affecting all merchant sellers coming to and from here and traveling about the lands” said Anna.

“I see… I didn’t know the issue was that severe!” said Claude.

“I have heard from other knights about how the produce stock has declined in recent times due to this very issue” said Leonie.

“It is something Lady Rhea and I have been tackling since before you all were here as well...” said Seteth.

“ _ Hm… Cyril had mentioned something like that to me before… _ ” thinks Byleth. Anna then nods her head.

“Yes, What happens is that we have been notified that small groups tend to be the prey of Demonic Beasts, and so we have to coordinate deliveries during certain times as well as either have them beefed up with security- or have them travel in larger groups which slows delivery. On average, you find more Demonic Beasts the smaller the group, or if they are carrying large quantities of items in their inventory. They can be pretty sneaky despite being beasts” said Anna.

“Okay, so I understand all of that- but I am not really getting how you are going to help us zero in on where the ones are that took Flayn” said Seteth. Anna then sighs.

“So the points you see will make sense what you are seeing if you understand the last couple of routes being taken to and from Garreg Mach. I happen to know the convoy times well due to getting daily deliveries, so the times and directions should look like this in the last 24 hours...” said Anna as she starts to draw lines around the map to signify the directions. Everyone starts to ‘ooo’ and ‘ahh’ as they now get more of a clear picture the more she draws on the map. 

“A-And you are sure of these times?” asked Hanneman.

“As sure as I can be. Definitely more sure than _you_” said Anna, as her cut-throat tendencies strike Hanneman hard, “So with these routes you can now see how they almost perfectly align up with some of the point’s patterns that merchants travel” Anna continued.

“If what I am looking at is correct... Then the beasts have attacked some convoys already!” said Claude.

“Yes, that has been the case...” said Anna.

“I did read upon that in my daily reports from yesterday as well when attempting to track the beasts. I had never brought it up because I was not aware there was even a correlation to them!” said Seteth.

“Yes, you can see these points that before were scattered were actually following someone along the pathways… And, it seems like the points are leading towards a certain area here along the pathways” said Byleth.

“Yes. Which goes into my next point…” said Anna as she starts to sigh, “You would be able to catch Demonic Beasts by analyzing their attack patterns, and that by intervening in on a potential seize of merchants might bear the whereabouts of Flayn- if you correlate their attack route to the route of a group of merchants” she continues.

“Wait, so we would have to stop Demonic Beasts from killing merchants to find Flayn?!” asked Hilda.

“Yes, because the beasts are hunting them. So, the only way to find the one we are tracking- or any for that matter in a timely manner- would be to intercept at their target sight. Unless you have a better idea” said Anna.

“N-No… But I am just wondering how doing that would be possible. Do you have an idea where the Demonic Beasts might attack next?” asked Hilda.

“Sadly, yes. Tracking merchant deliveries is an age-old tactic that bandits do to steal from us; either wait where we will be, or follow us from where we came from until we are remote enough to strike at. We have to be knowledgeable about this so that we can one-up them, but combating the sporadic nature of Demonic Beasts is not something easily done” said Anna.

“I see… So, can you tell the likely place the Demonic Beasts are going based off these two maps?” asked Seteth. Anna then starts to take a deeper look at both to find a correlation.

“Aha! Here” said Anna as she pointed to an area near the borderline between The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, and the Leicester Alliance; specifically, the area in between  **Charon** ,  **Galatea** , and the border area leading to  **Daphnel.** “It seems that they got greedy along the way and attack these two caravans that were delivering some materials for me- so this hits close to home. This caravan is a bit smaller, but I know what they are caring for; it is some good stuff! From the pattern of these points they are heading in that direction. It has to be! This point _here_ is what I believe is the last point; or, the  _ earliest _ point if that makes sense. This would mean it is traveling towards the point I am saying is the converging spot for the Demonic Beasts, and since this caravan is heading back from Daphnel and through the area of Charon to get back here it is the best assumption that they would intercept them around here” said Anna as she then points to another point on the map to show a potential interception point.

“And this point that Flayn might last be at is based on…?” asked Hanneman,

“Just the logical time it would take for the caravan to meet the Demonic Beasts” said Anna.

“But you have no idea the speed in which each are moving!” said Hanneman, as he started to get flabbergasted by her claims.

“Okay, well I implore you to come up with something then, because I think my idea makes sense” said Anna as she shrugs her shoulders. Byleth then sighs.

“It is better than nothing, but my issue is how long will it take us to get there? Will we even make it there to intercept the potential attack in time?” questioned Byleth.

“It would take you a bit to get there; maybe a couple of hours. Definitely more longer it would take for the spell to wear off” said Hanneman.

“We can mark the spots, and head there forthwith” said Seteth.

“I agree,” said Byleth.

“But are we sure they will actually be there?” asked Claude.

“Anna’s lead is the best we have, because it sends us straight to a specific point. It’s really all we got, and our quickest option” said Byleth.

“And it makes sense. That’s how I knew that Anna was the right person for the job!” said Cyril, as he feels somewhat proud of himself.

“ _ She’s a bit cutthroat, but she would be fairly useful in getting to this intersection she speaks of _ ” says Sothis within Byleth’s mind.

“ _ Yeah… It really is our best lead _ ” thought Byleth.

“This is a gamble, but let’s prepare our troops to head out towards Charon! We are taking back Flayn alive!!!” said Seteth.

“Yes, Sir!” said the group, as they start to be filled with hope.

_ And thus, this started the journey to rescue Flayn, the  _ ** _Flayn Retrieval Arc_ ** _ , as the group of units moved out instead to the convoy waiting for them in Gideon, but towards a different route as they headed straight for the direction of Charon... _

-CHAPTER END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -11/1/2020-  
It's time! The next Arc of this series will begin the next chapter! If you thought the 'Capture The Handkerchief' Arc was something then wait until you see what I have in store for this one! Thank you for reading the story thus far. Let's go save Flayn!!! - @Sonicravenx.


	144. The Flayn Rescue Arc Commences!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "As the group starts their march away from Garreg Mach to the destination Anna has given them speculations and reservations on everything happening from those participating ensue"

Byleth, Seteth, Cyril, Anna, The Seiros Knights, and the Golden Deer student all make their way alongside a hillside route- one with the prestigious **Oghma Mountains** in its landscape- within The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus’ territory as they all continue towards the location Anna marked on the map, which would serve as the intersecting point for the Demonic Beasts to seize the merchant convoy; Hanneman himself staying behind respectfully. It has now been a couple hours since the group has now traveled with the small caravan; fitting with an assortment of carriages attached on horseback carrying their stock inventory, as well as rations for the road. Lining the sides of the students and Professors were the Seiros Knights that would act as their shielding when the time got rough. The goal was for the group to arrive there as soon as possible, to make it there before anyone is hurt, as well as rescue Flayn in the process. As an hour passed, the tracking spell for Flayn started to dwindle; faintly showing updates on the handkerchief’s location as it was still moving. Byleth watched these points move like a hawk watches prey.

“The points’ direction does align up with Anna’s theory of where the intercepting point would be. If we follow this route, then we should reach an intersection that is right in between Charon, Galatea, and Daphnel. She might have been onto something” said Byleth.

“See! Hehe, I knew I was onto something! That old coot kept judging my theories!” said Anna.

“Oh, Hanneman? He is always like that; don’t pay him any mind~” said Claude.

“Professor, I am worried about Ignatz though… He didn’t even come see us off…” said Hilda.

“Do you think he was mad?...” asked Lysithea.

“No, I don’t think so. Ignatz said that he preferred us to go, then stay behind on his behalf” said Lorenz.

“I agree,” said Marianne.

“Then why didn’t he show up to see us off?” asked Leonie.

“We could speculate all day why he didn’t show; maybe he was in the can! Who knows” said Claude.

“Agh, Claude; can you not have such vulgar talk in front of the women?!” suggested Lorenz.

“I apologize in advance for Claude’s questionable behavior...” said Hilda turning to Anna.

“Hehe, no worries" said Anna.

“So, Anna… What brings you to the monastery?” asked Claude.

“Me? Well, I had initially come to the area going from marketplace to marketplace to sell wears and cool little thingies that I come across to wanting buyers! I’m kinda of a mogul of sorts. During my stay, I started to become aware of the Demonic Beast issue here. Wanting to put myself in the best place to not only protect myself- but to get the best assistance in said issue- I came to the monastery’s marketplace to set up camp to accomplish both. There, I have been keeping a close watch on the Demonic Beast issue beckoning us merchants” said Anna.

“I see, that is pretty admirable for you to do all of that on your own volition,” said Claude.

“I concur,” said Seteth.

“And, because of that issue, that has affected the marketplace at the monastery. It has made my job harder” said Cyril.

“Hm…” said Byleth, as they contemplate what Cyril said.

“Nonetheless, we have to tackle the issue at hand,” said Seteth.

“Gosh, Seteth; I understand that Flayn is missing, but this Demonic Beast Issue hurts all us merchants!” said Anna.

“T-That is not what I mean! The Demonic Beast issue is one that has been at the Garreg Mach’s throat since time immemorial. I am no daft man, so I understand the plight of Fódlan is more weighted than the plight of a single girl, still… We cannot simply ignore the task at hand ” said Seteth.

“Oh I am just bustin’ your balls, Seteth. I know that. To be honest, finding Flayn might uncover many issues we are facing right now…” said Anna.

“I would agree…” said Byleth.

“Where do you come from, Anna?” asked Lorenz.

“Oh, some region far from Fódlan actually. I journeyed here in regards to what I had mentioned before” said Anna,

“Hm, I wonder if this issue extends far out from Fodlan…” questioned Lysithea. Byleth then shrugs their shoulders.

“Possibly. For now, we should at least focus on issues residing _ inside _ Fódlan" said Byleth. Byleth then started to pick up their pace. "Come on, if we keep moving at this slow speed we won’t make it to the intercepting point in time and I would like to before this spell wears off” Byleth continued.

“Yes, Professor” said the group as they continued onwards. 

The group starts to pick up pace as they head down a winding trail that leads towards the more mountainous area near the outskirts of Charon and the border to the Leicester Alliance. As they walk Claude starts to fall behind the group as he starts to walk leisurely. As he does so, he notices someone come up to his side- Cyril.

“What’s goin on, Cyril?” asked Claude.

“Nothing much… Well… There is actually something on my mind that I wanted to ask you about; something that I cannot ask the Professor or Seteth...” said Cyril.

“Oh? Okay there, buddy- I’m all ears. What’s up?” Claude asked.

“So… This might sound somewhat cruel to think or ask… But, _why_ would Flayn be alive when we find her?” asked Cyril.

“W-Woah! That _ is _ a cruel comment! Where are you getting that question from?” asked Claude.

“It’s just… I don’t know… This might sound stupid, but I just am questioning why a bunch of monstrous Demonic Beasts would keep someone alive or capture her; let alone parade her around Fódlan like a trophy like they seem to be doing according to that map. There is a deliberate attempt to keep what they took as they migrate to... _somewhere_” said Cyril.

“Hm… That… Is a good observation now that you bring it up... “ said Claude.

“While it is an unfavorable result, it is a reality I started to consider. I would think they would be too… Dumb, or ravenous to do such a thing” said Cyril.

“... You suspect that someone might be controlling them? Telling them to do this and go there? Or, something along those lines?” asked Claude.

“Well, that would be a logical assumption to have, don't you think?. Why would they even keep a stupid handkerchief on them? I am not entirely sure, but now that you say that it most likely is the case” said Cyril.

“Hm… Well, if there is another force in the works here then we need to keep our eyes open for anything then!” said Claude.

“I wonder why they would want Flayn…” questioned Cyril.

“She is special; her Crest is the Crest of Saint Cathleann” said Claude.

“You think they are after that?” asked Cyril.

“I dunno... But usually, forces at odds will jump through hoops for someone with a good Crest. For now, it would be best for our task at hand as well as our mental to not fret and contemplate such things such as Flayn’s passing- don’t ‘ya think? No need to run our minds crazy making up theories that have no merit” asked Claude.

“Yeah… It was just something bothering me…” said Cyril.  
  


“Well, I appreciate that you felt like you could come to me for those types of things. Come on, the group is about to lose us” said Claude.

“Right, let’s hurry forward!” Cyril said.

-CHAPTER END-


End file.
